Change of Fates
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: Steph/Jericho, Edge/Lita Trish/Jeff AU, Unhappy with the current story line she has with Triple H, Stephanie pitches a new idea which has her suddenly teaming with two blonde Canadians and into the crazy world of Tag Teams. Surrounded by some of the most extreme and awesome wrestlers in the business Stephanie finds herself changing and taking a road all together different. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready. **

**Chapter One**

Walking through the arena corridors Lita - otherwise known outside the wrestling word as Amy Dumas - the fiery red head couldn't help but feel like it was going to be a good day. There wasn't really any evidence to support this thought process but it was how she felt. Something in her gut was making her think like this. It helped that when she had arrived no less than twenty minutes ago Jeff had found her and let her know that Stephanie Mcmahon of all people wanted to see her. The youngest of the Mcmahon family was a stranger to almost all of the wrestlers which was strange considering how she had been on the camera for the better part of the year. But when your father and brother were overprotective it was hard to make friends with the people they refused to let you talk to and now she was in a story line with Triple H - to the locker room he was just Paul - it seemed that the larger man had become just as protective in the time he had begun working with her. It was hard to find the brunette without one of her protectors when she exited her locker room. Amy was sure that this seclusion of the youngest Mcmahon wasn't done maliciously or with ill intent but it was obvious that Vince and Shane wanted to protect and shield the younger from anything and everything. So now she was being called into the brunette's personal locker room Amy couldn't help but feel extremely excited and curious as to what the other woman wanted. Arriving at the Locker room with the brunettes name typed out on the front Amy knocked loudly hoping that she wasn't about to fall victim to some sort of prank. But when the door opened quickly and she met the nervous and shy gaze of the other woman Amy knew that Stephanie had indeed asked her to come and obviously it had taken a lot to reach out. Smiling in an effort to ease the other woman Amy stepped into the room and allowed the door to be closed behind her. Stephanie smiled back and took a seat in one of the arm chairs in the room motioning for Amy to take a seat in the other chair not too far from where she herself was sat.

Glancing around the beautiful room Amy couldn't help but notice how timid Stephanie was acting, considering the woman was set to turn heel at the end of the year by turning of her father and siding with Triple H Amy would have thought that the brunette would be a lot more confident that she was. But instead she seemed to have the same personality as Jeff who despite all his daredevil stunts and outgoing hair was actually really shy and private for the most part. It would be a long road for the other woman if she wanted people to believe she would make a good heel Amy couldn't help but think.

"Hey Amy" Stephanie started as she stared at the Xtreme diva who was so beloved by the crowd and respected by so many other wrestlers. "Thanks for coming, I know you're probably wondering what I've called you in here for" Stephanie wasn't an idiot she knew that most of the WWF roster had no idea of how to take her, mostly because she was barely able to carry on a conversation with any of them without her dad, Shane and now Paul hovering over her shoulder. Hell the only one who had let her talk and express herself had been Mark when they had been enacting the Ministry story line something that Stephanie was so very grateful for considering that it had been her first story line in front of the camera. The tall man who had acted so cruel on camera had actually been kind and encouraging behind the scenes, hell he still was even though they weren't working together on screen anymore.

Nodding in agreement Amy let a kind smile spread across her face hoping to put the nervous brunette at ease. "Yeah a little, but I figure it had to be something worth listening to if you called me here alone" she said mentally adding 'especially if you did so without one of your bodyguards present'

"I have something I wanna run pass you" Stephanie said taking a deep breathe to steel her nerves. "I've been talking to creative about my current story line and where it is meant to go and we have all come to the conclusion that it might not be the best idea of me turning heel" she admitted "Mostly because I'm not sure I could pull it off, not right now at least. So we've been coming up with another idea of how the story line could go but I want your input and maybe if you're up to it your help"

Amy couldn't help but feel a wave of shock flow through her. Everyone knew that Stephanie was close to creative, hell rumour was that it was where she was meant to work before Vince had decided to put his youngest and only daughter in front of the camera. But the idea of the brunette talking to creative wasn't the shocking part, no the fact that Stephanie had wanted to run the idea pass her and wanted her to help was the part throwing her through a loop. But then again the Diva's in the locker room who had been in the company for a few years now all were wary of the youngest Mcmahon and kept their distance and Chyna as much as Amy knew Stephanie respected and liked her also knew that Joanie as she was known out of the ring was lose to Paul and couldn't trust her not to tell the blonde haired man right away.

"I'm sure everyone in the locker room is aware that my current story line has me turning heel at the end of the year" Stephanie continued after a moment glad that the red head was so shocked that by her earlier admission that she hadn't spoken, the brunette wasn't so sure she would be able to keep going if the Diva had started asking too many questions. "I'm meant to turn on my father and side with Triple H. Something about the whole Ministry thing last year" she said "But the fact of the matter is that's not me and i can't pull it off, not now I don't have it in me to be like that" she said her voice going on frustrated as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Yeah no offence but when I heard what they had in store for you I was a little worried about you pulling it off" Amy said kindly hoping she wasn't saying the wrong thing. "I mean you didn't seem all that excited about it in the last meeting we had and you don't seem like the type to allow a man to use you the way Triple H's character is set to be it for revenge or not. Hell you're like Jeff, being a heel just doesn't suit you" she added unable to stop a smile spreading across her face as she tried to envision her soft spoken friend who blushed every time Trish Stratus so much as smiled at him acting like a heel.

Stephanie thankfully let out a slight chuckle and nodded in agreement "Just like your Hardy friend I'm not going to make a good heel. I know it I'm my bones. It has nothing to do with me not liking the idea I could live with that, it has everything to do with putting out a good product!" she said "Which is why I went to creative and have been working on a different idea"

Hearing this Amy sat forward eagerly her curiosity once again piqued. "Oh yeah...what ya thinking about?"

The Mcmahon bit her lip nervously before she spoke "Well considering T&A have Trish as their manager, and now you're with the Hardy's making Team Extreme creative and I were thinking that maybe I should manage Edge and Christian" she said slowly as if testing the idea out loud for the first time.

Upon hearing what the other woman had planned the red head couldn't help the rush of excitement that flowed through her. "That sounds amazing!" she exploded making the brunette sit back in shock at the loud voice the Diva used. "I mean just the excitement it would bring to the Tag Division would be great!" Plus Adam and Jay - Or Edge and Christian as they were known to the wrestling world - were goofy and sweethearts which Amy was sure would make the nervous Brunette come out of her shell a little.

"The Idea was that the two of them would find me after I've had a bad run in with Triple H and they decide to apologise for their role in the whole ministry thing the previous year. Then the next week I go out and help them during their match with T&A making Test turn against me" Stephanie said mentioning the man who had been her 'Fiance' before Triple H had forced her into a marriage and the Man who had been keeping his distance from the Mcmahon princess since that time. "Then after the match the boys just kinda hang out with me, being my friend. I talk Triple H into a Divorce but promise him that if he beats my dad at Armageddon he gets his shot at the championship. The once the divorce is finalised in the new year I became Edge and Christian's valet after helping them once again"

Hearing the full plan Amy could feel her excitement grow, but then she remembered that there was another reason that Stephanie had asked her to come to her locker room in the first place. "OK so you said that you needed my help" she said in confusion. "I mean it sounds like you have everything under control. Everything is all planned out"

The brunette looked down and when she looked closely Amy could see that the other woman's cheeks were burning a bright red with embarrassment. "The plan will only work apparently if I can pull off one thing" Stephanie admitted twisting her fingers together nervously "I need to be able to make myself believable in the ring" she said shocking Amy even further. "So what I need your help with is simple: I need you to train me so I don't make everyone involved look stupid" she admitted.

Amy couldn't help but feel shock at what Stephanie had asked of her. She knew that the Mcmahon family liked getting in the ring for the most part and the locker room gained respect for each member every time they entered the squared circle. Hell Shane Mcmahon was almost as crazy as her Hardy's what with his Coast to Coast and his Leap of Faith. Vince and Stone Cold had some of the most entertaining feuds that Amy had ever seen so it wasn't unheard of for a Mcmahon to enter the ring it was more that Stephanie had asked her of all the Diva's to train her. The amount of courage it would have taken the other woman to ask this would have been astounding and if she didn't already have a soft spot growing for the other Mcmahon it would have begun to form with that one sentence. Smiling warmly Amy reached over and grabbed the other Woman's hand giving it an encouraging Squeeze. "When do you want to start?"

Since there little meeting in Stephanie's Locker Room a month ago Amy had begun training the other woman in Wrestling and in just four short weeks Amy couldn't be more proud of the other woman. It was obvious that having wrestling in her blood and having watched everything that had gone in that ring had helped Stephanie pick more things up than the youngest Mcmahon had ever thought she would know. Stephanie was able to pick up most of the basic moves almost right away and surprising knew how to run the ropes a hell of a lot better than she had thought she would have been able to and because of that Amy had begun teaching her some moves that she would be able to use in her interference shots during the matches with Edge and Christian.

One move Stephanie had refused to learn though when Amy had bought it up had been the Moonsult. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted to learn it because the Brunette liked jumping off the ropes but it was more that it was one of Amy's signature moves and the younger Mcmahon didn't want to 'steal' her finisher. It was something so precious to Amy that it had just strengthened the growing friendship between the two of them. So instead Amy taught the other woman some classics like the Russian Leg Sweep which combined with Stephanie's long legs and natural ability had ended up with Lita feeling like she had taken the move from one of the guys back at the training camp. The DDT which while Lita had her own version Stephanie had seemed OK with learning mostly because it was such a classic move and it could so easily be made into her own. Lastly one thing the youngest Mcmahon was learning at that moment was the Bulldog, it was something she was really excited to learn. It wouldn't take long for her to get it down pat and when she did Lita was sure whoever ended up on the receiving end would be proud, because while she delivered them perfectly Stephanie also seemed to have a good idea of how to pull the move off with as little pain on her as she could which made Amy feel proud mostly because so many Diva's she had met were stiff in the ring and so it lead to actual injuries and unpleasant matches. Training with Stephanie had ended up making the two women closer than they thought they would be and as such the two of them ended up with a friendship that they would have never thought would have grown otherwise. Amy had been so surprised when she had found out that Stephanie was a fan of punk and metal rock instead of the cheesy pop that she was sure the other woman had liked. Add that in with both Women's love of animals they had the basis of a good friendship which just kept growing, something Amy was glad she was able to give to Stephanie as she was sure the other woman had been so very lonely.

Waving goodbye to Amy as she departed the locker room freshly showered and on her way to visit her Hardy's Stephanie pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. It wasn't something she was able to wear too often when in front of the screen but having just showered it was easier to grab it and put it out of the way rather than have it dry against her neck. Sighing tiredly as she remembered her fight with her father the night before when she had finally told him about the plan she and creative had made Stephanie was just glad that she had come out on top - mostly because she had just channelled Amy and her confidence when she had faced him - and now they were going with her plan. Next week she and the blonde tag team partners would have their first scene together setting up the beginning of the story line something she was looking forward too. It wasn't that she didn't like working with Paul, it was the opposite but she didn't want to be a heel, she wouldn't be good at it and she knew that by working with the two Canadian's she would be able to put out a good product. Gathering her bag the brunette looked down at the papers in her hands as she walked through the door and right into another person who felt as if they were a wall sending her to the floor and the papers fluttering around her causing her to groan, half because of the paperwork and the other half because of the dull ache in her limbs thanks to all her training.

"I am so sorry!" she heard someone exclaim

Knowing the voice but being unable to place it she climbed to her knees and beginning to gather the papers Stephanie shrugged "its ok I wasn't watching where I was going anyway" she admitted.

The person she ran into bent down and helped her grab her papers - something Stephanie was happy about considering the sheer volume of them - and handed to her before speaking in shock. "Stephanie!"

Looking up quickly the brunette found herself looking into the bright blue eyes if Chris Irvine otherwise known as Chris Jericho in the wrestling ring. He had made his WWF debut just two months ago in August by cutting a promo against the Rock and at the moment the fans loved him. "Hey Chris" she said shyly and if her hair was loose Stephanie was sure she'd been tucking it behind her ear.

"Hey yourself, I haven't seen you in a while, I mean the last time we really spoke was when I came to Titan and signed my contract" he teased crossing his arms in front of him bringing her attention to his bare chest something the shy girl wished he didn't do.

Chris Jericho was a ladies man and single, but Chris Irvine was happily married to his wife Jessica which Stephanie was very aware of. Her stupid little crush on the other man was just that and she would get over it but at the moment he was still very attractive to her and him teasing her as he stood around shirtless was not helping her. So she looked down at the papers in her hands to get herself together before responding "I've been working with creative again, putting the finishing touches on a couple story lines"

"Anything that I would be interested in?" the blonde teased, he quite liked Stephanie she was kind and warm. When he had his meeting with Vince at their home in Greenwich she had been so very welcoming making sure that he didn't feel awkward in the large home. Not by doing anything but keeping him company while he waited for Vince to finish a call. So he liked to think of himself as the others friend even if they hadn't truly interacted in almost two months.

Stephanie shook her head and let herself smile slightly "Nah I've been working mainly with the Tag Team story lines at the moment" she admitted, it wasn't technically a lie considering her story line directly affected the way the Tag division was going to end up.

Just as Chris was about to speak Stephanie caught sight of Jeff and Lita and smiled and waved at the two of them getting their attention after which they promptly waved her over. Turning to Chris she gave him an apologetic smile "Sorry I gotta run Chris, I'm headed out with Lita and the Hardy's to see a movie. We'll catch up next time" then without waiting for Chris's response she rushed after her friends.

Watching the youngest Mcmahon rush off Chris let a fond smile spread across his face, he was glad she was beginning to hang out with the younger wrestlers and make friends with them. For a while there he was worried that she didn't have too many friends. Although considering how solid she had felt when running into him before Chris was sure that she had been going to gym with Amy because the last time she had run into him at Titan she hadn't felt have as strong as she had just a few moments ago. Shrugging the Canadian walked off towards the locker room, he had a match to prepare for.

* * *

**WOOH First Chapter complete. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**So for reference anything in **_**Italics **_**is on Camera time. It's what the audience would end up seeing on RAW or SMACKDOWN.**

**A/N: Review Responses. **

**Cheryl24 : **Thanks obviously it being the first chapter I only wanted to set the scene. I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I have planned.

**SMFAN: **Thank you so very much for your enthusiastic response and I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

1 Week Later

Once Vince had agreed to everything - although Amy was pretty sure he only agreed because it was mostly too late to stop anything - it was if everything went into overdrive. Adam and Jay were bought in which had ended up with them jumping up and down with excitement. When the two Canadians were approached they had just been so excited, Jay had picked the brunette up and spun her around in a hug much to her shock all the while Adam had just kept shouting how she wouldn't regret her decision to join up with them. Amy had always known that the two of them would react happily to the news, because while they had never been jealous that the T&A had Trish or of Team Extreme they were more than happy to be getting a manager and the fact it was going to be Stephanie Mcmahon made the two of them giddy with excitement. Test - or Andrew - and Albert had also been told which both men seemed eager about, Andrew who had been in a story line with Steph for the last few months seemed happy for the brunette and had high fived her when they had been told. The thing that made it official though was the script that Amy was now looking down at in her hands. It was Stephanie's copy and it was well read through considering the worn pages, the brunette herself was getting her makeup touched up and was about to go out in front of the camera to film her first short with Edge and Christian who were standing just off camera whispering excitedly causing Amy to smile warmly. Out of everyone creative could have put the shy brunette with they couldn't have picked any better than the two blondes, with their natural goofy personalities they would be able to help draw Stephanie out of her shell and soon she might actually be able to play a heel. The director got the signal from makeup and then called for silence and like magic Amy watched her friends turn into their characters.

"_Stephanie!" Edge called out causing the brunette to whip around in the direction of his voice her eyes wide in shock. _

_Upon seeing who called her name she shrunk back a little hoping to avoid the tall blonde Canadian and his brother. After the encounter she just had with Triple H and DX she wasn't really up for anything at the moment and considering her history with the two walking towards her she didn't really want anything to do with them. Edge must have sensed how nervous she was because he stood a few feet away from her and both brothers put their hands up in a placating gesture hoping to put the girl at ease. "We didn't come to hurt you, we just want to talk"_

_Eyeing the two with distrust Stephanie nodded for them to go on as she wrapped her around around herself as if to shield herself from any more hurtful words - of which she had heard plenty thanks to the horrible man who she legally had to call her 'Husband'. "Well go on then. Talk" she said her voice wavering just a little. _

_Christian looked at the scared brunette a little bashfully before glancing at his brother who motioned to the young woman meaningfully causing him to swallow nervously before speaking. "We want to apologies to you" he said kindly. _

_Gasping in shock at the words the youngest Mcmahon looked at the two brothers in alert not expecting those words to have come out of either of their mouths. The shock gave Edge the courage to jump straight in thankful for her silence. "Since parting ways with Gangrel we suddenly realised that despite leaving the Ministry we never apologised to you for the part that we played in it" he said glancing down guiltily "We are you know sorry for all that" he said softly_

"_We didn't really have any idea as to what the Undertaker had planned for you" Christian added quietly "We were kinda the whipping boys and when we were told it was too late to help" he continued "Not that it's an excuse but we just wanted to tell you were sorry" _

_Swallowing pass the lump in her throat Stephanie smiled kindly "Thank you" she whispered as she felt a warm feeling of gratitude flow through her for the two men in front of her. _

"_Also what Triple H is putting you through now sucks" Edge added his brow furrowed into a frown "I hope you and your father can somehow get you out of it"_

_Christian nodded in agreement before added "Yeah can you imagine the horror: married to Triple H and his nose for the rest of your life" he said added a fake shiver for effect. _

_A laugh escaped the youngest Mcmahon which made the two Canadians share a smile as if they had completed a mission "Thanks guys" she said kindly "For apologising and just helping me laugh" Hearing her name being called she turned to the two brothers she smiled once more "I gotta go but good luck tonight" she added before leaving the blondes and heading in the direction of the voice which called her name. _

"And CUT!" the director called out and like a spell Amy watched as the characters melted away and her friends were left in their place instead "Well done, that was pretty much perfect I can't see the need for a second take" he said before turning to his team and discussing their next shoot for the day.

Adam grinned and high fived with Jay causing Amy to smile and shake her head in amusement before walking over to Steph and linking arms with her knocking their hips together. "So what are you two got planned for the rest of the night?" she asked the Canadians.

"We have a match in a few hours but thanks to the short shoot we have heaps of time" Adam said happily before turning to Stephanie "You're really good at scenes, you helped heaps by how in character you get, it was easy for us to feed off that" he complimented making Stephanie blush a little and laugh softly.

"Yeah thanks for suggesting the story line Steph" Jay added "I mean we were super excited about it before but if that's how easy you are to work with I can only imagine how much potential this story line is going to have"

Laughing at their eagerness Steph smiled at her new friends "Well for the most part this year we just kinda hang out, I help you a few times and in the new year one I'm 'divorced'" she said using quotation marks in the air causing the Amy to share a grin with the blondes "you two give me an E+C makeover so I guess wardrobe will be calling us in soon to discuss that probably in the next few weeks" she said shrugging.

"Oh cool, you have any idea what they're gonna do with you?" Amy asked, it was always fun when you got a makeover. When her character left Essa Rosia she was so excited to leave the red cat suits and platform shoes and instead wear her parachute pants and fishnet tops it was more her and she was forever thankful for creative for pairing her with the Hardy's.

Stephanie made a so-so motion as if unsure "Not completely but apparently it's going to be somewhere between what you wear and what Trish wears, kinda like a balance. What I did get told was that I'd be wearing bright colours" she said pointing to the neon green tights Edge was wearing.

"That's gonna be so cool!" Jay said punching the air in excitement. But then his face dropped as he remembered something "Oh shit Adam you remember what we promised Two Cool that we'd come see them before the match"

The taller Canadian sighed as he remembered and nodded "Yeah I guess we better head off then" he said sadly before looking back at the two young women in front of them his gaze focusing in on Amy as if does most of the time these days. "See you later?" he asked softly a warm smile crossing his face as he took in the red head.

Smiling back at the blonde Amy nodded happily, and Steph couldn't help but notice the sparks flying between the two of them as they parted ways. Oh she was sure nothing was going on between them yet but the brunette was sure that the feeling most definitely were. "Come on Amy, you know those Hardy's are probably up to no good" she said pulling her friend in the opposite direction.

Since being introduced to Matt and Jeff hardy almost a Month ago Steph had been surprised at how quickly she had bonded with the two North Carolinian's. Jeff and her had a lot in common surprisingly it might have been that they were both kinda shy at heart but sometimes she and Jeff would just sit together, not speaking, him drawing and her reading or doing paperwork. The younger Hardy had a calming presence despite his crazy appearance. Matt was the opposite, he was always pushing her to try things but not in a bad way, he was always there like a guide kinda like a big brother - even though she already had one a of those - but Stephanie was glad for his support especially considering the two of them had found out Amy was training her and Matt had taken to teaching her a few things as well.

"You excited for next week" Amy asked her companion, it was slated that next week Stephanie would make her in ring appearance to help Edge and Christian for the first time against T&A. The exact details hadn't been hashed out but Trish and Steph had been discussing a Bulldog so that would be cool and Amy was sure that either Albert of Test were getting a Leg sweep or something.

Smiling happily Stephanie nodded "Yeah, I mean I'm a little nervous but I mean I've been training for this" she said "I mean it's not like I've doing a full match so i just happy to be getting in the ring to do something outside of glare at Paul or dote on another wrestler" she said causing Amy to roll her eyes.

It was sad that Steph had all her talent and yet her story lines had seen her as a damsel in distress - although that story line was with the Undertaker so it was an honour no matter what - a love-struck young woman in love with Test and now finally a women who had been taken advantage of by Triple H. "Well you'll soon be part of the world of Tag Teams" she said causing Steph to grinned in excitement.

"I better prepare myself, who knows you might be gearing up to face me for the championship soon" Amy teased knocking the other woman's hip with her own.

"Oh god I hope not" Steph laughed shaking her head "Could you imagine me as the Women's Champion" seeing Amy's look of confusion Steph pressed on "Interfere and maybe little matches to even out feuds sure, but having me even close to the women's championship is just not a good plan, not in this life"

Frowning at the way she was speaking about herself Amy kept herself quiet but couldn't help but feel as if Stephanie would make a good Women's Champion. Having the Wrestling Legacy that she did it would be a honour for a Mcmahon to actually win the belt and with her talent Amy could see and was just growing the other women could easily earn the belt. But despite her thoughts about it Amy knew that Stephanie wasn't ready to hear it so instead stayed quiet.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N: Review Comments:**

**cheryl24: All I can tell you is - Ask and you shall receive. No I wanted to build a slight story background before I began to bring in the romance, but don't worry he will be present a lot more now. **

**Chapter Three**

It was a big day. It probably didn't seem that way for many of the others milling around backstage but for Stephanie she couldn't help but feel the pressure for what was about to happen. Today was the day where she would put in motion the new story line between herself and the E+C. Finally she would be headed to the ring to be something other than a damsel in distress or something pretty and innocent to look at, no she would be taking charge and instead saving someone else for a change. Glancing at the other team in the Gorilla position Steph locked eyes with Trish who quickly gave her a supportive thumbs up. The tiny blonde Canadian had been very excited when she had been approached with the plan for the upcoming match. Steph had a feeling it was because she was just excited to have another girl in the world of Tag Teams considering the only other girl was Lita, and while Amy and Trish were very close they had to play enemies on screen which meant that she couldn't spend too much time with her. In the last few days during their planning sessions Steph had been very surprised at how enthusiastic and downright excited the blonde had turned out, it was obvious why she had been hired, sure she was beautiful and while she wasn't the best wrestler at this moment it was obvious that the blonde was willing to train and work until she would be the best and while talent was all good Stephanie had seen more wrestlers with guts and heart who work hard get further in their careers than the naturally talented ones. Smiling back and returning the motion Steph gave the girl an encouraging nod as the T&A music blared from the speakers. Adam and Jay were already down in the ring as their characters Edge and Christian which meant that Steph was now left all by herself in the Gorilla as she waited for her signal to run down to the ring, which meant that she had all the time in the world to get nervous. At this moment the brunette couldn't help but miss Amy and the Hardy's, but considering her father had sent the three of them to WWF New York to hang out with the Fans and answer the pressing questions they had it seemed to far fetched that they would be able to help calm her down. Taking a deep breath as she tried to imagine what Matt would be telling her Steph pushed her nerves down as she turned her attention to the monitor in front of her and the match that was currently taking place.

As the match continued on Steph couldn't help but wince as Albert threw Christian out of the ring and began wailing on him all the while Test beat up on Edge. But as per the script Edge got the upper hand and threw the taller blonde out of the ring. Trish used his and the refs distraction who was now too busy taking notice of Christian and Albert so that she could run in and hit Edge in the back with a chair causing him to fall straight down. Once he was down the tiny blonde began 'kicking' the fallen Canadian keeping him down and locked in the corner trying to fight back. Seeing this Steph took one last steadying breath and raced out pass the curtain as it was her signal. When the fans noticed her they began to cheer loudly in shock or confusion she wasn't sure but hearing them Steph felt her character take over and the script come to the forefront of her mind.

"_JR look it's Stephanie Mcmahon" King cried out as the brunette beauty ran down the ramp her eyes flashing with worry but for who no one could really tell "What the hell is she doing out here?" _

"_I'm not quite sure, as far as I was aware she and Test were having some issues, what with the whole situation with Triple H" the Texan commented as the youngest Mcmahon slid into the ring pulling the tiny blonde away from the Taller Canadian. "Looks like she's trying to help Edge though" _

_Trish glared at the brunette in front of her as the taller woman tried to plead with her to stop, smirking at the other woman she reared a hand back and delivered a full bitch slap causing the other girl to gasp in shock and pain. "How's that you little spoiled princess" she spat beginning to push pass to continue working on Edge. _

"_Well if Stephanie wasn't shocked before she is now" JR reported as they watched the Mcmahon heiress clutch her cheek. _

_King nodded in agreement "That it did. I'm not sure Stephanie has ever been hit like that before" he commented "Hopefully it bought her to her senses, that girl does not belong out here!" he cried. _

_But to the surprise of everyone the young woman dropped her cheek and instead of turning and leaving she turned her attention to Trish her eyes full of spite. Reaching out she grabbed a handful of the silky blonde locks and delivered her own bitch slap causing the blonde to jerk back in shock but not moving due to the grip on her hair. Using the momentum and shock Steph quickly pulled the blonde into a headlock and raced for the turnbuckle in the corner. Leaping up and bracing her feet on the top rung she pushed off and twisted in the air landing hard and slamming the blonde's face into the mat in a perfect Bulldog move. The fan's watched in awe and excitement before cheering and screaming when Steph scrambled to her feet and rushing over to Edge's side who was looking at her in shock. But much to the fear of the crowd Test had come around and had noticed his ex-fiance who was now in the ring and checking on his opponent the worry clear in her gaze. _

"_Oh my god! Did you just see what I saw JR" King screamed in excitement "Did we just see little Miss Stephanie pull out a bulldog move on Trish Stratus!" _

_The Texan nodded "That we did. I don't think Test is all too happy at the moment either if the way he just grabbed the young woman is any indication" he commented as the tall blonde grabbed the brunette and pulled her away from Edge screaming at her. "Of course due to the whole situation between him, Miss Stephanie and Triple H Test obviously has a bit of frustration when it comes to seeing Stephanie helping other wrestlers" _

"_That is no reason to manhandle the poor girl" King said shaking his head "It wasn't Stephanie's fault what Triple H did to her and Test is the one who needed space! Edge and Christian were merely being nice when they approached the poor girl last week" he cried "Plus that there is a Lady you don't manhandle a Lady!" _

_Hearing Test shout at here over and over again Stephanie couldn't stop the frown crossing her face and finally hearing enough she slid beside him reaching up and around getting a hold on his shoulder before sweeping her leg around the front to perform a Russian Leg sweep sending the two of them crashing to the mat, once again causing the crowd to cheer in excitement. Watching the young brunette crash to the mat Edge scrambled forward and helped her to her feet and then out of the ring to the apron at ringside. Turning back to Test he waited until he had stumbled to his feet groggily and then hit him with a spear sending the two of them right back to the match. Noticing that Edge was headed for the three and that he and Test were the legal members of the tag match the Ref jumped into the ring and quickly counted the three and the E+C music blared from the speakers. Albert quickly slung the barley conscious Trish over his shoulder and helped the groggy Test out of the ring, the three of them hurrying up the ramp and behind the curtain to lick their wounds. Christian meanwhile jumped into the ring hugging his brother tight before the two of them helped Steph back into the ring hugging her tight for her help making the crowd cheer even louder. _

"_I can't believe what we just saw" King said in excitement _

_The Texan nodded in agreement "Stephanie with the leg sweep to Test for an assist which set up Edge for this perfect spear which in turn got him the win for his team!" he reported a little excited as well, it had been a while since a Mcmahon had done anything in the likes of this. _

_King grinned and glanced around as the crowd cheered loudly screaming happily as the two blondes held the now blushing Stephanie's hands up high as she stood by them in celebration. "I'm not too sure what we just witnessed here JR but considering how the crowd is reacting I'm pretty sure that it's a game changer" he said as the three of them exited the ring Christian helping Stephanie out of the ring waving to the fans as they made their way out of the arena and behind the curtain. _

Breathing deeply once she was safe behind the curtain and the character fell away Steph couldn't help but grin as the buzzing feeling of excitement flowed through her limbs. Suddenly she was being lifted and spun around by Jay causing her to laugh happily. "That was amazing Steph, it went so much better than I ever thought it would!" he cried happily.

"She was awesome" Trish squealed pulling her into her own hug once the shorter of the two E+C team put her down "I barely even felt the bulldog you used. So gentle" she said as she pulled back making Stephanie blush a little at all the praise that she was getting.

Andrew and Albert made their way over laughing at the blush spreading across the brunette's cheeks/"Good job with the leg sweep" Drew said giving her a quick high five, knowing that anymore hugs and the brunette might shut down in embarrassment.

Giggling happily Steph allowed Adam to throw his arm around her shoulder and pull her into a side hug as he continued to ramble about how much better it turned out than what he had thought it would and how excited he was to continue with their story line. Hearing all the praise and excitement made Steph feel a little light headed but mostly proud, she was the one who had made this story line and as such she was allowed to feel proud, she had worked hard to be able to pull it off and she knew that she had a hell of a

road to go so that she could continue to pull off more and more moves so that she could fit in with the rest of the Tag Teams but at least with all the reactions she was getting she at least knew that she was getting somewhere. "Thanks guys" she said happily.

"You coming out tonight?" Albert asked referring to the club that most of the wrestlers were headed to that night.

Pouting sadly the brunette shook her head "No, I have to finish up the paperwork that I missed during my little segment, creative said that as my on screen and in ring appearances increase my paperwork load will decrease but as for now I have to work"

"That sucks" Trish said sadly "But next time definitely!" nodding in agreement the tiny blonde bounced down the hallway to the Divas locker room - where Steph could only hope that she would soon have her own space soon - to shower. Considering the tag match had been the second to last match of the night Steph could only guess that the other woman needed as much time to get ready as she could.

Stepping out of Adam's embraced she wished the other four men a good night and after exchanging high fives with all of them she headed to her own locker room/office so that she could get to work and hopefully be in bed before one o'clock considering she had a training session with Lita in the morning who was flying in with the Hardy's at about ten o'clock so that they could depart on Wednesday for Smack Down on Friday which was only a six hour drive from where they were now for RAW. So caught up in her thoughts Steph didn't realise that someone was calling her name until they grabbed her shoulder forcing her to a stop and gaining her attention which in turn caused her to look up into the gaze of Chris Irvine.

"Wow you are a hard woman to get a hold of" the blonde huffed out. Unlike her, he was freshly showered and ready for the night out, seeing as he had been in the third match of the night with Joanie meaning he had already had plenty of time to unwind and get ready. "I was calling you since you left the gorilla"

Smiling in embarrassment Steph lifted one shoulder in a shrug "I was too caught up, I've got a ton of work to do tonight" she admitted, and maybe it was just her feelings but Steph could have sworn that she saw a look of disappointment flare up in the expressive eyes of Chris Jericho.

"That sucks I was hoping you'd be at the club tonight" he commented putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "I mean after a debut like that you kind of need to celebrate a little" he teased making Stephanie roll her eyes.

"That was not a debut" she said as they continued down the hallway towards her office "It's the beginning of a Story line" she admitted "I basically end up as the manager for E+C" she said proudly. It was her story line and Steph was proud of it, nothing anyone told her was going to make her feel any differently. Chris nodded and smiled brightly "I know but the way you moved out there, I mean I've seen guys with years of experience not be able to pull off a Bulldog like you just did" Steph knew it was stupid but when he complimented her like that she couldn't stop the butterflies from crashing through her stomach. "You might just end up as one of the newest Diva's" he teased.

Pushing his shoulder in retaliation Steph didn't bother to respond and instead rolled her eyes. Between him and Amy someone might just hear it and get it into their heads that it would be a good idea. In here mind it was just stupid, no fan was truly going to believe that she earned the right to be the woman's champion and while sure it would be a honour Steph didn't want to be a hollow champion if she was to represent the company in that way she would want it to be as real as it could be. "Nah I think I'll stick to being a Valet" she finally commented.

Glancing at the brunette out of the corner of his eye Chris didn't believe a word out of Stephanie's mouth. Sure he didn't know her super well, but in the time he had known her he had figured out one thing: she was a determined little thing. Which meant that if she was going to be a valet, she was going to want to be the best damn valet that she could be, which meant going head to head with Trish and Amy. Which meant that she would end up training harder than anyone else, which in turn would get the crowd excited and would turn into Diva matches. Which would end up as a number one contender match which would end up with her as champion. It was inevitable, as soon as he saw her perform the bulldog and then the Russian leg sweep he had known that he was seeing the beginning of something special.

"How's Jessica?" Steph asked suddenly causing Chris to groan which in turn had the young brunette giving him a look of concern. "What's wrong?"

It had only taken all night and the promise of a great night out but finally Chris had forgotten the argument that he had gotten into with his wife only for Steph to unknowingly bring it right back up. It had been such a stupid fight, it had started off innocently enough, he had asked if she wanted to fly out and see him when they were in Orlando in three months, and considering they lived in Florida he hadn't thought it was too big of an ask, but considering how angry Jess had gotten he was very wrong in his assumptions. She had just started ranting about how she couldn't drop everything in her life to come visit him all the time, and how he should make more time to come home, which in turn ended up him defending his life and his job. The argument had ended with the two of them hanging up on each other with nothing resolved only resentment growing every time he thought back on it.

"We got into a big argument" he finally admitted as the two of them slowed to a stop in front of

Stephanie's office/locker room. "It was about how much time we spend together"

Smiling sympathetically Steph reached over and squeezed the blonde's shoulder in companionship all the time trying to ignore how firm it felt under her hand "Don't worry Chris, you two have one of the most solid marriages that I know of, and considering my parents have been married for like ever that means something" she joked softly causing Chris to crack a grin "You two will get through this, it's probably just because you miss one another"

Running an hand through his hair Chris nodded and gave the brunette a grateful smile "Thanks' Steph" he said kindly before motioning to her door "I want to wish you a good night but considering the paperwork your about to have to face all i'm going to say is good luck"

Laughing in amusement Steph shook her head and grinned happily "Thanks I'll need it" she said before waving and entering her office. Leaving Chris standing in the hallway as the thought 'She's so very beautiful when she smiles' lingered in the Canadian's mind.

* * *

**As Always Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**Well There were no reviews for Chapter three so there are no responses this time hahaha. But I do want to thank everyone who is reading the fic and getting some enjoyment out of it. **

**Chapter Four**

Listening to the loud cheers of the Fans as she Jeff and Matt strode back up the ramp after their victory Amy couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Oh sure she knew that being a Face couldn't last forever and being a Heel was a part of the industry, hell all the biggest WWF superstars had been heels at one time, but in her mind there was nothing better than being loved by the fans, and if there was one thing that Team Extreme was it was a Fan Favourite. Amy wasn't sure if it was because Jeff liked to jump off the tallest thing he could or because he and Matt tried to thrill the audience with each match, or hell because she did things no other Diva did but the crowd loved it when they were a part of matches. In this latest match they had faced Edge and Christian and come out on top, not only beginning a slight feud between the two North Carolinian's and the two blonde Canadians but also helping further the story line between the blonde tag team and Stephanie who was set to shoot a scene with them soon where she would comfort them after their loss. Thinking to her brunette friend Amy couldn't help but feel proud about how far the other woman had come, just two months ago she was nervous and shy, but since she began training in the ring and hanging out with her and the Hardy's it was obvious that the youngest Mcmahon was coming out of her shell more and more. Not only that but with every passing training session that they had Amy could see the other woman's skills growing and growing. It wouldn't take long and Amy was sure that she and the brunette would be in a match of their own entertaining the crowd just as their male friends got to do almost every night. But that wouldn't be for too long, next week Stephanie had to shoot a Promo with not just the boys but also Paul who would be making his demands of her in exchange for a divorce, which meant that Stephanie wouldn't be joining E+C for a long time yet.

"Yo! Red nicely done" she heard the voice of Chris Irvine call out making her stop and grin back at the smooth talking Canadian.

Chris Irvine was one of her closest friends and somehow he had just gotten very close to all the guys in the tag team world, it seemed as if days after he joined the roster from WCW he had become just one of them. As if he had been a part of the WWF since the beginning. Smiling at the man who had already wrestled and come out victorious that night Amy quickly fell into step with him as they made their way to catering. "What's up Jericho?" she teased.

"Not much just thought I'd congratulate you on your nice moves out there, Moonsult and Litacarna all in one night" he teased right back making Amy laugh. "I mean you give those boys of yours a run for their money"

Shaking her head Amy tried to imagine doing half the stuff that Jeff did and couldn't even imagine it, "Matt maybe but Jeff...I'm not insane, just thrill seeking" she said in return, and she wasn't exaggerating, some of the things her rainbow haired friend did in the ring made even her stomach drop and she was meant to be extreme herself.

"Well you are right, our boy Jeffy is a little touched in the old grey matter" the blonde agreed chuckling a little "But then again would we want the crazed little genius any other way? I mean isn't the crazy stunts that he pulls off half the reason we love him"

Shaking her head in mirth the redhead entered the mess and grabbed a bottle of water and sandwich from the bar before spotting Stephanie at a table by herself reading over a pile of papers causing her to frown. One of the things Amy couldn't wait for was the point when creative realised that the young Mcmahon was just too busy to do the amount of work that they wanted her to complete. Between the on camera works she did and backstage work they were forcing on her the young heiress was set to burn out and fast. Shaking her head and plastering on a smile so that the other woman wouldn't be able to tell just how worried she was for her the red head made her way over, forgetting the fact that she had a trailing Chris Irvine with her and took a seat in front of her friend who was startled out of her work induced haze when the two of them took their seats.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Stephanie" Amy teased giving the other woman a grin before taking a large bite from her sandwich "What'cha working on?"

The brunette smiled in good nature while rolling her eyes at the other woman's antics before glancing over at Chris who was grinning at the two of them in amusement "Well hello you two, how are you this evening" she said mockingly as she placed the paperwork to the side. It wasn't going to get finished anyway, not with the two sitting in front of her distracting her and then of course with her upcoming scene with Adam and Jay no more work was getting done this night.

"I am well, just finished out in the ring" Amy said nodding "Found this one lurking around backstage" she added motioning to Chris as she continued to eat, suddenly feeling ravenous despite having eaten only a few hours before.

"Hey I take offence to that" Chris cried making Stephanie giggle at the affronted look on his face "I do not lurk, I prowl" he added causing Amy to snort. Shaking her head in amusement Steph couldn't help the grin that started to split across her face, not only was she with her good friend Amy but then there was Chris, and considering how she felt about the blonde it was hard for her not to smile when she was around him.

The effect Chris had on the brunette was not lost of Amy who started to eye Stephanie closely as she watch the two of them interact and when she realised that the other woman was in fact blushing slight she felt a little sad for her friend. It was a well-known fact that Chris was married, and if all the stories were true then he was quite happy with his wife, which meant even if she did have some feelings for the other wrestler it would never amount to anything because of that. Which Amy knew the other woman was probably quite aware of, Steph prided herself in knowing about her wrestlers and taking an interest in their lives, which meant that she was probably aware of the status of Chris's marriage better than anyone and that just had to suck. Glancing down at the sandwich in her hands Amy couldn't help but feel a little sad for her friend. Steph was such a kind person and deserved someone special and while Chris was a lovable guy he obviously wasn't the one for her considering that he was married. Deciding that while she was helping Stephanie in her professional life and her in ring skill Amy figured that as one of her good friends it wouldn't hurt to start trying to help with the other girl's love life. The only thing Amy could hope is that Stephanie didn't try and return the favour, considering she just got out of a bad relationship Amy could easily say that she was not looking forward the starting another relationship at the moment.

"Steph!" Adam's voice called out over the cafeteria causing all three members at the table to jump in shock "Come on, we have a scene to shoot" the tall wrestler said eagerly, as he always seemed to be.

Waving back in agreement Steph stood up and smiled at Chris in apology "I gotta go but have fun tonight, sounds like you and the others are gonna have a blast" she said before turning to Lita who was beaming up at her "Amy, Trish and I are having a girly night in"

Swallowing the last bite of her sandwich Amy nodded and stood up brushing off any crumbs that had landed on her before linking arms with her friend "That's right, which means all of you should be worried, you know how us girls get" she mocked before the two of them bid the Canadian goodbye and made their way to the set where Stephanie was set to shoot her scene.

Grabbing the Popcorn bag as the microwave beeped loudly at her signalling that it had finished Amy walked awkwardly back over to the large plush couch where Steph was finishing applying a face mask to Trish while they were surrounded by a large assortment of junk food already. The boys had left about a hour earlier to go to some sort of bar, but the three of them had decided that a girls night was required and promptly retired to Stephanie's much large suite and began the ritual of nail painting and facials while eating copious amounts of junk food. Not that the food was a big problem what with the sheer amount of working out the three of them were doing now, a night like the one ahead of them was not going to affect them in the long run. Jumping onto one of the spare armchairs and putting the popcorn into the waiting bowl Amy reached over and grabbed a handful of M&M's before continuing with the conversation.

"You really think that Christian uses face cream?" she asked sceptically.

Trish nodded energetically before carefully popping a potato chip in her mouth "Without a doubt, I saw him buying the same brand I use one day and he tried to pass it off as if he was buying it for his sister, but think about how nice his skin looks all the time" she said seriously "No guy has skin like that without help!"

"Yeah just like we know that Edge uses super expensive hair products" Steph said nodding "I mean come on half the guys on our roster are most vain about their appearance that the actual divas are" she giggled. Making Lita smile and nod in agreement.

The way some of the men on the roster carried on about their looks made her want to grin and laugh half the time "Yeah I'm lucky all Jeff wants help with is dying his hair a new colour every other week" she laughed thinking of her eccentric friend and all the random times he had woken her up to try something new with his hair.

Hearing the younger Hardy brothers name Trish felt a frown take over her face - or at least it tried to but considering the face mask it was a bit hard "Speaking of Jeff, has he spoken to you about him being mad at me or something?" she asked her voice full of sorrow.

Glancing over the short blonde's head at Stephanie who was smiling in understanding the two of them gave each other a sharp nod before speaking. "No why do you ask that?" Amy asked cocking her head to the side reaching forward to grab a chocolate bar.

"Because whenever I try and talk to him he just kinda stutters some excuse out and then leaves me there. I mean I thought we were friends but it seems he can't stand to be around me for longer than like ten minutes" The beautiful Canadian whined causing Stephanie to smile in amusement.

It was very obvious to almost everyone else on the roster and in the locker room that the shyer Hardy boy had what could only be described as a crush of universal sized proportions on the short Canadians and was having a hard time dealing with his feelings. Every time the other wrestler was around her he seemed to go tongue tied and would be seen staring at the young woman in awe before either falling over himself to get away or seemingly just getting up and walking away all the while holding his face in his hands. It was cute to everyone else on the roster but Stephanie could see how the young woman next to her could be a little frustrated about it. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders the brunette did what any good friend would do when one of her friends liked another: she made excuses and lied.

"You know how Jeff is honey" she said kindly "He's going through a bunch of stuff, apparently his girlfriend back home dumped him so he's having a little bit of a hard time" she explained.

Hearing the explanation Trish gasped in sadness "That sucks, I mean Jeff is amazing, who would want to leave him" she exclaimed "I mean he's a big old sweetheart"

"Dunno maybe all the time apart was too much for her" Amy said shrugging "But don't worry about it, he'll get over it soon and everything will go back to normal. Just be there for him, but don't mention it he doesn't want to talk about it!"

The blonde nodded in agreement before grabbing Stephanie in another conversation leaving Amy to watch her two friends in amusement. Now she knew that Trish felt something for Jeff she could keep a eye on that situation because if those two got together she actually couldn't imagine anything cute in this world. Jeff was as Trish said a big old sweetheart and didn't have a cruel bone in his body when it came to women - something that Amy was sure he attested to his raising and love he had for his mother who had passed away when he was much younger - and then there was Trish who was just as kind and lovable. Glancing at Stephanie the redhead knew that the situation with her was a little bit harder but not by much, first thing she had to do was try and get Stephanie over her feelings for one Chris Irvine and then try and focus that affection on to someone else, who at this point she wasn't sure but she was sure someone special would come and find the brunette for what she really was all she had to do was wait and make sure the two of them found each other. Nodding happy with herself Amy quickly tuned back into the conversation going on around her and jumped in happily.

* * *

**I Know this one was a little short, Please don't hate me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Yeah, so this story line is taking place instead of that one, Steph is still a 'good girl' at this time, she won't stay a perfect princess forever.**

**Chapter Five**

Standing at the gorilla Stephanie grinned as Paul stood out in the ring causing the crowd to go crazy. While her story line with the large man was coming to an end there was one thing that she would always appreciate and that was the fact that the large man had this draw and could get whatever reaction from the crowd that he was aiming for. Tonight was the beginning of the end as her dad had coin it. Meaning that the two of them were going to be shooting a promo in the ring that evening that would set up the ending to their story line. Already that night she had shot a scene where Edge and Christian had escorted her to the DX locker Room and she handed the larger man the annulment papers only for him and X-Pac to openly mock her causing her to leave in sadness into the arms of her new protectors. But now as it was nearing the end of the night she and Triple H were due to have a showdown in the ring where he demanded certain stipulations for his match against her father in order for him to sign the divorce papers. But at the moment the other man was whipping the crowd into a frenzy recounting events and insulting their family, something that Paul was quite talented out, not that it wasn't easy to make fun of the 'On-screen Mcmahon Family' hell the script was written in a way to make it easy for the more talent mic skilled wrestlers to make stuff up about them on the spot. Spotting Amy out of the corner of her eye who was talking with Joanie the brunette waved at the redhead who beamed back at her happily. The other woman had increased her training schedule and as such Stephanie had felt a lot toner and fitter than she had in years. It wasn't that before she had ever been unfit, she had a certain reputation that her father wanted her to look and maintain but it was only now that Steph had a whole new respect for the Divas who actively wrestled because she could honestly say now that it took a whole lot of energy. The sessions had become a lot more fun though, Amy had somehow found out that she had some background gymnastic training and so the two of them were trying to think of some sort of signature move for her which involved a cartwheel or something like that, but so far Steph was pushing back, it was bad enough the other woman had talked her into learning the Moonsult. In the last week she had been bruised more than she ever thought she would be just by landing wrong how Amy made it look so easy Steph didn't know but it was too late now, she was almost there which meant that the other woman wouldn't let her forget the move even if she wanted to. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder shaking the young brunette out of her thoughts to find a stage hand motioning her to take her place at the entrance to the stage as Paul finished up with his promo and began to urge her to make her way out to him, where he stood with Flowers and what was obviously the papers she had handed him earlier. Taking a deep breath Steph nodded to the stage hand and let her character wash over her and press into her bones turning her into the character she portrayed on screen and for the thousands that attended the shows.

_Striding down the stage, a glare present on her face Steph stared at the man in the ring that had been making her life hell for almost two months now. Not only had he organised to have her drugged but he had then married her against her will. Something that had caused Andrew - now Test to her - to pull away from her and treat her like a stranger. Not only that but it had destroyed her confidence worse than anything her father had done to her and considering what he had done to her just over a year ago with the ministry that was a large statement. _

"_And there she is King, the young Stephanie Mcmahon" JR said as they watched the angry young woman make her way down to the ring to the screams of the crowd, "The crowd here obviously screaming their support and love for the troubled young woman who has been through so very much these last few months" _

_King nodded as they watched Triple H smirk at the young woman entering the ring in front of him, taking in her appearance happily "And let's face it most of the trouble if not all of it stems from the actions of that man right there: Triple H!" he cried. _

_Standing before the larger man Stephanie didn't allow herself to feel intimidated in the slightest, she had stood up to larger and worse men that the one which stood before him. Sure none of them had forced her to marry them while she was passed out but hell she had already been kidnapped by the Undertaker, there was nothing that Triple H could do to her that would ever scare her as much as that man had. Grabbing the offered flowers that the man held out to her, she took one moment to think how nice they were before feeling some pity right before she hurled them out of the ring right into the crowd who began to cheer loudly. But instead of getting annoyed with her Triple H instead smirked at her actions and glanced around at the crowd which was cheering happily for her, so obviously in support for his disgruntled wife. _

"_I called you out here Steph with all intentions of signing these forms" he begun as he started to circle the young woman who stood still with her arms crossed against her chest, unknowingly giving him a perfect view of her toned fit body "But now that you stand before me and I ca take in every inch of you I can't help but get filled with hesitance" _

_Sneering at the other man Steph rolled her eyes as he finally finished his circling of him and smirked down at her "Screw you" she spat her eyes narrowing._

"_I think hanging out with the blonde bombshells has caused your language to change their honey" the large wrestler mocked holding a hand to his chest in mock offence "I mean is that any way for a young lady to speak to her husband" _

_Letting her hands fall to her side Steph took a step forward and poked Triple H in the chest as a protective instinct flared up at the insult to her two new friends "Don't you talk about them!" she spat "Not ever" _

_The larger man held his hands up in a placating gesture before taking a step back from the angry woman. "Like I said I want to sign these forms for you Steph" he said grinning as the young woman relaxed just a little "But you see I came to a realisation as you made your way out here" _

"_Oh yeah and what's that" Steph said narrowing her eyes at the other man._

_A large grin took over the other man's face as the youngest Mcmahon asked the fateful question "It's quite simple actually. You see your dad hates me with every bone in his body" he stated causing the crowd to cheer and Stephanie to nod and say that she did as well "But you see he took something from me that I earned and that's my championship" _

_Once again crossing her arms Stephanie nodded in agreement, she wasn't so stupid as to think that her father hadn't taken the championship off the other man was exactly on the up and up. "I also know that so long as there is breathe in the old man's body he will never give me what I truly deserve and that's my shot!" he snarled. _

_Realising__ where the point was going Steph motioned for the mic and began pacing in front of the other man "SO let me just make this all clear, you will give me the annulment if i can get you your shot" she said arching an eyebrow as the other man shrugged. "But here's the issue Hunter, your match with my father at Armageddon is locked in no one could get you out of it" she said shrugging. _

_The other man went to open his mouth to argue only for Steph to hold up her hand and silence him "But what I can do is put in some stipulations to the match" she said making the other man calm down. "You want your shot easy beat my dad in the no holds barred match" she said shrugging._

"_You mean to say if i beat your dad at Armageddon I get my title shot? That can't be all little girl" Triple H said his smile threatening to take over his face "What else you got then?" _

_Rolling her eyes at the large man's antics Stephanie snatched the mic out of the other man's hand before speaking "You divorce me, annul the wedding before the match I will instate a special referee of your choice in your title match and sit ringside on your side at Armageddon to ensure no one interferes" she gritted out, the very idea of sitting on the man in front of her side man her sick. _

_But obviously the idea was a great one for Triple H because a large grin broke out across his face and he stuck his hand out for the other woman to shake. But when she went to shake it he pulled her in and landed a forceful kiss on her. But instead of taking the assault the young brunette reared her hand back and slapped the man right in the face before storming out of the ring and back up the ramp to the loud cheers of the crowd backing her. _

"Nicely done!" Steph heard as she stepped back behind the curtain. Glancing up she spotted Amy now standing and waiting for her, Joanie retreating back to the locker room to wait for Paul when he returned from his time in the ring.

Lifting her shoulder in a one armed shrug the other woman smiled at her good friend "Thanks, although I do gotta say Paul is really easy to work with" she admitted, "I'm glad that he took to the new story line as well as he did"

"He's still getting his push though, so it's not a big deal whether or not he's in a story line with you" Amy pointed out as the two of them made their way away from the gorilla and towards the locker rooms.

Steph had finally gotten her own way and was sharing a Locker room with Amy and Trish instead of having a room all to herself where she could get lonely and end up working herself to death. "Yeah I guess you are right. But it could have gotten quite ugly if he had insisted that we stick with the original plan"

Entering the room Amy took note that it was empty but then remembered that Trish had mentioned going back to the Hotel early to get ready for their night out. "You're coming out tonight right?" she asked her brunette friend who had begun to pack up her bag which was filled with all her training gear from their earlier session.

Much to the surprise of the other woman Steph nodded with a bright smile "Yeah I got no more work today, creative finally realised that I have more than enough work to do so they eased up on my paperwork, so I am all set for a night out on the town!" she said happily. Squealing happily Amy linked arms with the other woman and the two began talking about outfit choices unaware that a certain blonde Canadian was watching the brunette leave with curiosity.

Pulling down the dress that Amy had put her in Stephanie could feel her cheeks flaring up. It was a lot more than what she was used to wearing. A dark navy blue in colour the dress ended mid-thigh and had cap sleeves made of lace instead of material which ended just at her bust giving a slight view of her cleavage. With her hair piled on the top of her head it was just a lot more than what she was used to, plus the three inch heels were just not what she had been used to wearing. But considering the bright red number that Amy was wearing and black leather number that Trish was squeezed into Steph knew she looked a little tamer than her friends which she wasn't at all that upset about.

"You all made it!" hearing the southern voice cry out Steph looked up and smiled at Matt who was waving energetically from the group of guys waiting for them at the front of the club.

Watching as Jeff noticed Trish was one of the funniest things that Steph had ever seen, one moment the younger Hardy brother was calm and put together and then when he saw Trish his cheeks flared red and he began shifting slightly where he stood his gaze darting around but always landing right back on the tiny blonde. The damn boy was so smitten it hurt a little, so taking pity on him she walked over and linked arms with him and began pulling him in the direction of the entrance. "Are we doing this or not!" she called over her shoulder while giving Jeff's hand a quick squeeze to which he shot her a thankful glance at.

Once they were in the club Stephanie felt herself smiling brightly, it had been so very long since she had been in a club and she would damn well make the most of it. "Who is going to dance with me!" she declared.

But all the guys ducked their heads and made for the bar except for Jay who gave her a bright smile and thumbs up. Laughing happily she grabbed the Canadians hand and together they got a spot of the dance floor and cut loose. As she danced happily she was soon joined by Jeff who seemed to be actually quite skilled when it came to the dance floor and together the three of them gained a small bit of room as the other dancers moved around them. Out of the corner of her eye Steph spotted Amy and Adam seated in one of the booths Smiling and laughing, pointing it out to Jay she saw the shorter blonde laugh happily and then high five her which he turned into a spin which ended up with her landing right into another person on the dance floor.

"I am so sorry!" she cried out but when she looked up she saw Chris smiling down at her.

"It's all good" he shouted back so he was heard over the music before spinning her again and dragging her to dance with him. "You look amazing" he said right by her ear. "But then again you almost always do"

If it wasn't so dark Steph knew that everyone would be able to see her blush, but thankfully it was quite a dark club and so she was able to ignore it. It might have been the alcohol or just the energy she had from dancing but she felt herself grin and slide even closer to her partner who seemed to grin even wider as she did "Yeah well thank you" she said back "You don't look all too bad yourself" and he didn't, with his tight white t-shirt and dark jeans Chris Irvine did not look like someone should when they were out at a club and were married.

Thinking of Jessica and their marriage Steph tried to pull back only to be stopped by a hand on her hip holding her close to Chris "What's wrong" he asked his eyes flashing in worry.

"Jessica' the brunette shouted back, she refused to be the other woman.

Chris looked away for a moment before pulling Steph even closer it was possible "We aren't doing anything wrong Steph" he said and began to move the two of them again to the beat of the music "We're just dancing"

Shaking her head and pulling away Steph smiled warmly and cupped Chris's cheek "You know that's not what she would think in the slightest" she said before allowing Jeff to grab her and spin her away. Chris stood on the dance floor watching as the stunning brunette danced with the crazy Hardy boy and Trish and Jay in a little group. Unknowingly being watched by the brunette's red headed best friend who smiled proudly at her best friend before she had her attention drawn away by her own blonde Canadian companion who was pointing out all the crazy dancers while they sipped at their drinks causing her to laugh happily.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is reading my new story, it means a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N: No reviews this time, it is sad but I'm just happy that people are even reading this. Thank you so very much. **

**Chapter Six**

Wincing as the woman pulled on her long hair once again to try and tame it into something that would be worthy of Lita when she shot her promo with the Hardy's later, the young redhead couldn't help but feel a little envious of Stephanie who got to wear her beautiful brown locks straight down and wore very minimal make up for her character, which meant that she didn't have to go through the pain that she had to most of the time. But then again watching her have to get her hair straightened for hours in the afternoon didn't look all that fun considering the young woman had naturally wavy or curly hair. Tonight was a huge night for the young Mcmahon, tonight was the Armageddon Paper View which meant that it was coming to the end of her story line with Triple H. Last week during the contract signing the larger wrestler had handed Steph her 'divorce' papers only after she had signed the paper which declared she would be in his corner on this night and if Triple H won then he would get his shot at the WWF Championship. The of course she had run right into Edge and Christian who had stood up for the brunette when DX had made some lewd responses to her and then promised to protect her if anything happened this night. It amazed Amy how well the crowd were reacting to the story line that they were setting up between the two blondes and the brunette. It seemed that the more the two Canadians interacted with the young Mcmahon the more hype that they generated, they weren't meant to have many more spots in the year but because of the noise they were generated they were set to do one last promo during the last RAW before the break in which they would take her officially under their wing and then in the new year she would turn up with a new look. As for what the look was going to be Amy still hadn't been able to see, Steph had been really close lipped about it, she knew Adam and Jay had seen the first few ideas, but as for everyone else the three of them had been very secretive.

"You excited?" Steph asked cocking her head to the side as she spoke thoroughly breaking the other woman out of her thoughts. "I mean this promo tonight helps set up a feud between you and Trish right?"

Nodding happily Amy couldn't help but be excited, it was true that she and Trish were going to be the focus of the next Tag Team feud instead of the boys, it wasn't something that was normally done but considering how well she and the small blonde worked together, Vince had decided to take a chance on her. "Yeah, do you have any idea who Edge and Christian are going to be feuding with?" she asked.

The young Mcmahon shook her head a little making her hairdresser slap her lightly on the shoulder in a scold. "Not at the moment, the team want to make most of the hype for the first few weeks to be about me joining them, but I did here some rumours about a new team from ECW making their way over to the WWF" she said shrugging a little.

Thinking back to some of the teams she could remember from the ECW Amy found herself a little stumped, she hadn't known who the tag teams were all too well when it came to the ECW and so now that she knew one of them would be coming over she was a little at a loss. "Well that should be excited, I mean it's always good when they decide to change things up"

"Yeah, plus they said this new team were happy to include me in their matches in most ways so it looks like I'm going to be getting a lot more ring time than I thought" The brunette said rolling her eyes, but Amy could tell the other woman wasn't as irritated as she let on, considering that large grin that had taken over her face.

"I'd hope so considering the sheer amount of training that you've been through I would hope you were going to do more than just stand there and look pretty" Amy teased and then nodded her thanks to the hairdresser when she let her know she had finally finished.

Steph seemed to be done as well and stood up smoothing down her new shirt that her character was wearing for the night. It seemed that the creative and wardrobe department didn't want her to have such a sudden change of wardrobe overnight and instead were slowly bringing her character different things to wear. This night she was wearing a pair of Jeans with a button up cap sleeved blouse that had a pair of angel wings bejewelled on the back. She wore a pair of short two inch wedges and had a nice leather jacket draped across one arm. Gone were the sweater sets she had started off wearing but she was still wearing clothes that looked like they had been picked out by her mother only a little younger. It was enough of a change without it being too much. Linking arms with the Brunette the two of them made their way out of hair and makeup and towards catering where the boys were waiting for them to finish up. No doubt they had been there for a while considering they didn't have to go through half the things that they did when they had to get ready for a night out in the ring. There was no hair and Makeup no final wardrobe check, there was just get ready and then wait.

Holding onto Steph's hand as they waited at the gorilla, Amy could tell how nervous her friend was getting, it was almost time for her to make her way to the ring with Triple H. Paul was at the Gorilla talking with Vince and making sure that the older man was alright with all the things the two of them had planned for the long match. It sounded horrible and Amy couldn't actually believe what her boss was willing to do for the sake of entertainment, but then again it made her respect the other man more than she thought she would because it was the older man who had suggested it, it was him who hadn't backed down, he had stepped up and said he was OK with it. Being the owner of the company Vince could have very easily decided he didn't want to take part in the match and chosen a champion instead. Hearing the loud noise of Vince's theme song Amy gave Steph's hand one last squeeze before she took a step back to wait with Adam and Jay who were waiting for their spot at the end of the match where they would run out and help the young Mcmahon Princess when Triple H tried to take things too far. The space had nothing to do with her not wanting to be there for her friend and everything with giving her friend the space she needed to get into character so that she could become someone else. The brunette grinned over her shoulder at her redheaded friend before taking her place next to Paul who smiled excitedly and lightly gripped her wrist as the two of them were meant to make it look like Triple H was forcibly dragging the young heiress down to the ring where she would be forced to watch everything from the commentary table with JR and the King. The loud strums of Paul's entrance 'My Time" echoed around the arena and together Steph and the larger wrestler stepped out from behind the curtain becoming their alter egos.

_Glaring at the man who had a tight grip on her wrist Steph tried to focus in on her father who was staring at the two of them menacingly - well more so the man beside her that her - trying to convey how sorry she was just with her eyes. Feeling Triple H tug on her wrist she stepped forward looking around the arena to try and distract herself, the young brunette took heart at all the supportive signs that were in the arena all in support of her. Raising her other hand she began to wave at them causing them to cheer even louder, it was nice to know that she had some fans that loved her and didn't judge her for what she had allowed to happen during that fateful weekend in Vegas. Triple H stopped in front of the steps that lead into the ring and mockingly motioned for her to go first. _

"_Hop to it princess" he mocked causing her to glare but take the steps any way "That's a good girl" _

_Gritting her teeth she stood by and allowed Triple H to do his usual entrance all the while she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the sheer stupidity of it, how he thought he looked intimidating Stephanie wasn't really sure. "Go on then take your seat" she heard the larger man tell her as he pointed to the free seat next to King who was beckoning her over. _

"_Fine" she spat before turning on her hell and making her way out of the ring and towards the offered seat, she was more than happy to take the seat next to the happy commentator, at least that way she was away from her now ex-husband. "Hi fella's" she said kindly as she placed one of the headsets on. _

"_Stephanie, are you OK!" cried King as she got comfortable "I mean we all saw how Triple H manhandled you out here" _

_Smiling at the other man the young Mcmahon nodded "I'm OK there King, just ready to get this night over with to be honest" she said and the two men next to her nodded in agreement "I mean it's like today is the end of a bad nightmare" _

"_That's right, after tonight you are officially divorced from that man in the ring correct" JR asked kindly but still probing for the answers that all the fans wanted to know. _

_A large beaming grin broke out on her face while Steph nodded as she split her attention between the carnage in the ring and the two men "That's right, everything is on the up and up" she said shrugging "I know my father doesn't want Triple H to have a chance at the belt but it got him to agree to sign the forms so I figured what could the harm be" she added. _

"_You are of course talking about the stipulations surrounding this match and your wedding" JR said slowly as the three of them winced as Triple H smashed Vince in the head with a chair. "He would divorce you only if you sat ringside in his corner tonight and that if he won tonight he gets his shot at the championship" _

"_That's right" Steph said nodding "And here I am, I entered with Hunter and the contract was signed just last week, legally binding and everything, if he wins this match the Triple H will have his shot at the title" _

_At that moment Vince had thrown the large wrestler over the top rope and Steph had to practically sit on her hands so she didn't clap happily at the scene of the man who had made her life a hell the last few months getting beat up. The joy only lasted momentarily when Triple H fought back and slammed her father's head on the table in front of her while he sneered at her. "How's it feel princess to know you made this happen" he mocked. _

_Smiling evilly Steph cocked her head to the side and crossed her head to the side keeping quiet. Seeing the usual passionate Mcmahon quiet unnerved the larger wrestler just enough for Vince to go back on the attack, which in turn bought a smile to the young woman's face. The back and forth went on for what felt like hours long but in reality it was just twenty more minutes, but it was twenty minutes of pure hell for Steph. It was obvious that the longer the match dragged on the more her father seemed to tire which in turn would mean Triple H would have the advantage for longer and now her father was busted open and lying in the corner of the ring while Triple H raised his lucky sledgehammer high above his head. Knowing her father couldn't take any more the brunette tore the Headset from her head and leapt into the ring covering her father. _

"_What is Stephanie doing?" King cried "Does she intend to take the hit for her father" _

_Steph looked at the Ref and nodded indicating at Triple H who was glaring at her, the bell sounded before the announcer called out "Winner due to his opponent being unable to continue and your new Number One Contender: Triple H!" Hearing this the crowd let out a loud boo causing Triple H to glare at them before focusing on the brunette who was cradling her father's head on her chest causing her white blouse to become stained with the blood of her father. _

_Grabbing her wrist he hauled the young woman to her feet glaring at her hateful much to the shock of the crowd "What the hell is he doing" JR cried "He got what he wanted, hell Stephanie gave it to him!" _

"_I wasn't finished you bitch" he snarled throwing the youngest Mcmahon to the mat and raising the sledgehammer high above his head. But before he could strike the young woman the crowd let out loud screams of joy and just as he turned around he was struck by two chairs on either side of his head. _

"_A conchairto!" King cried as the larger Wrestler fell to the ground "Edge and Christian have come to the young Mcmahon's aid" _

_The crowd went crazy as Edge helped the brunette to her feet and cradled her to his chest while Christian gathered Vince to his feet where he finally gathered himself to shrug the younger man off. Steph gave Edge one last hug before embracing Christian tightly causing the crowd to cheer even louder as she thanked the young Canadians. _

"_We knew that the three of them had gotten very friendly lately but Edge and Christina just risked a lot for the young Mcmahon" JR said "I think it's safe to say those three are definitely friends" he continued as Stephanie stepped back and took one of her father's hands in her own and together the four of them left the ring where Triple H was just rousing from the chair shot he had just taken._

Breathing deeply as she stepped pass the curtain at the gorilla Steph took all the praise from the crew and made sure her father was on her way over to the trainer before allowing her attention to drift. While she knew that Paul was extremely professional and could work in almost any environment it had also looked like her father hadn't taken some of the hits properly and she wanted to make sure that he would be able to get out of bed the next morning. Once he was safe in the trainer's room she turned to her two blonde companions with a bright smile. "Well done you two"

Adam grinned and lifted a shoulder in a shrug "Nah it's nothing" he said bashfully "I mean it was awesome, it's not every day us mid card wrestlers get to take out one of the main guys like Triple H, so that was pretty cool" he admitted after Steph gave him a knowingly look.

"Yeah and you know the reaction we got was so very cool" Jay happily added.

Steph was about to add something when she felt someone wrap their arms tight around her, seeing a flash of red in the corner of her eye Steph knew it was Amy and let out a loud laugh as she realised that her good friend was just babbling her praises over and over to the point that she couldn't actually understand anything the other woman was saying. "Whoa Slow down Aimes" she laughed.

The redhead blushed and let go of the other woman before stepping back to give her friend her space "I said you did so very well, I mean I was scared for you at one point" she gushed.

"Nah I was safe" Steph said glancing at Adam who grinned back happily "I had my two blonde haired white knights remember" she teased.

Amy laughed and nodded and was about to ask Steph if she wanted to have another girl night when Linda called out for her daughter "Damnit, coming mum" the brunette called back before turning her attention back to her friends "Girl night in my hotel room" she said making Amy smile and nod in agreement, it was scary how often the other woman knew what she was going to suggest. "Cool, come by about 11 that should give me time to deal with the family drama" and then with that she was bouncing down the hall towards her mother.

"Oh god!" Jay cried suddenly gaining the attention of his two remaining friends "I promised Chris I would help him with a big surprise for Jessica" he said gripping his hair before turning around throwing over his shoulder a farewell.

Suddenly alone with her tall blonde friend Amy suddenly felt a little nervous, it was a new revelation, it wasn't that she suddenly realised that Adam was attractive, she had always known that the other man was attractive, but she had ever been attracted to him. Until now that was. It started during that night they had been at the club, after talking for what felt like forever the two of them had decided to join their friends on the dance floor, and at some point it had ended up with the two of them plastered against each other staring into each other's eyes. Nothing had happened but Amy had felt herself get breathless suddenly, and since that moment she had caught herself thinking about the other wrestler more and more in a less that friendly light.

"You wanna grab something to eat before your thrilling night of junk food" Adam suddenly asked cutting through her thoughts of him.

Nodding in agreement Amy could only hope that her cheeks were bright red with the thoughts she had just had running through his mind. "That sounds wonderful, I just need to get my bag" she said feeling a little shy all of a sudden.

Adam gave her one of his signature bright grins and placed a hand on her lower back causing a spark to shoot through her as he began to lead her down the hall. "Sounds like a plan" he agreed "I need to shower and change, shall we meet her in about thirty?" he added as they stopped in front of the women's locker room.

The red head nodded and watched as the blonde head off to his own locker room before she darted into her own and collapsed against her locker, her heart beating wildly as she recalled his bright grin. It was in that moment that Amy knew she was just a little bit in trouble, she had become just like Jeff and Steph: she was huge feelings for one of her friends!

* * *

**Please review! Anything is welcome. **


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N: No Reviews so Unfortunately there are no responses for the last chapter. **

**Chapter Seven**

One Month Later: January 15 2000

Laughing happily as she ran from the now angry wardrobe lady Stephanie couldn't help but shake her head at the young woman's antics. All her new in ring outfits were ready for pick up and when she had gotten then Steph couldn't help but tease the other woman as to how long it had taken her to make the new items, and that of course had lead to many things being thrown in her direction. Tonight was her big debut as Edge and Christian's manager. Last week they had shot a scene where the two of them promised to protect her as long as she wanted them too, and this week they were going to call her down to the ring before announcing the beginning of a new team, which would shock the Hardy's and T&A. But because of her big night, she had already changed into her new look, with her hair done up as she, Adam and Jay had done a photo shoot only an hour earlier so that they could be processed and ready to post after the nights show. So now she was just walking around waiting for the others to get ready. Trish and Amy had arrived a little late, so the way things were running the two of them probably wouldn't be ready to go until right before their match. Adam and Jay were here but after the long morning she'd already had with the two of them Steph found that she needed some time away from the blonde Canadians. Normally that would leave her with hanging out with the Hardy's but Jeff had decided that tonight he needed a new hair colour and was busy getting it ready while Matt had decided to go out with Andrew and run through the match one more time which just made Steph wrinkle her nose in annoyance. Between her training sessions with Amy, and then the ones she had begun to do with Adam and Jay the young Mcmahon was finding herself sore almost all the time, mainly because the three wrestlers kept talking her into trying new moves all the time, it didn't seem to matter that she wasn't a 'wrestler' per say they wanted her to at least look like one. So because all her friends were distracted at the moment it left her with walking around trying to kill some time before their match which wasn't for at least another hour or so. They had the second match of the night, her father wanted her new role to make a big splash but not to out shine the main matches of the night. Smiling and shaking her head as she thought about her father the young Brunette found herself walking straight into another person. Bracing herself to end up sprawled to the ground Steph was pleasantly surprised when she felt two hands grip her shoulders firmly - but not so much it would hurt- and keep her vertical on her two feet instead of sprawling on the ground.

"We seem to do this a lot" she heard her saviour drawl causing Steph to giggle a little as she looked up into the mirth filled gaze of Chris Irvine.

Despite what had happened between them not too long ago in the club, Steph was glad that there was no really awkwardness between the two of them. The young woman had just put it down to alcohol and loneliness of the blondes part and she kinda just assumed the other man was trying to ignore it so there was no bad feelings. "I know, whatever will I do when you are not there to catch me?" she teased as she finally took a step back.

Once he was sure she was stable Chris finally took in the other woman's appearance and felt his mouth go dry suddenly. What she was wearing was not what he was used to seeing her in around the arena. Gone were the cute skirts and penny loafers, gone were the blouses and sweater sets, instead in front of him was a woman, who looked exactly like that. "Is this your new look" he asked his voice coming out a little strained.

Letting a frown grace her feelings Steph glanced down at her outfit and then back up at her friend before she spoke "yeah, what you don't like it?"

"NO, no I definitely like it!" Chris quickly said before clearing his throat "It's just very very different to what I'm used to seeing you wear around here" he admitted running a hand through his long hair nervously.

Smiling in understanding Steph couldn't help but nod. Her new look was a it of a shock, but that was the whole point of it. Tonight she was wearing a pair of low riding jeans with a hanging belt that had a bejewelled pair of wings on the buckle, a red midriff baring top that zipped up at the back and had straps just wider than an inch or so, and yet was strategically cut so that it didn't show too much cleavage. Then on top she wore a black Sleeveless vest which buttoned in the middle sand flared to the side like a ringmasters coat, on the edges of the sleeves and the coat as well as on the back on the vest coat in gold was the design of a dragon. On her feet were a pair of two inch wedge boots. Her hair was done in curls and was tied up on top of her head in a cute ponytail so that the chestnut curls ran down her back. All in all it was a little bit sexier and edgier than what she had been wearing before when she had been just her father's daughter.

"Yeah I'm a bit of a fan of my new look too" she finally admitted smoothing down her coat as a happy smile crossed her face "Jeff and Amy helped me design the final look. I mean creative had an input and Adam and Jay tried but in the end I got those to to help me in the end"

Smiling at her excitement Chris couldn't help but think the other woman was acting adorably, which considering he was married, was not something that he should have been thinking in the first place, no matter how badly it seemed that his marriage had been faring lately. "So i'm guessing you hung out with them a lot over Christmas?"

Steph nodded as she remembered the new years she had spent with the Hardys and Lita on their extreme brothers compound. "Yeah spent Christmas with my folks and then on the 28th I went to North Carolina and spent New Years with Amy and the boys, it was great"

"I'll bet, Matt and Jeff don't do things by halves, so I can only imagine what they do for celebrations" he said shaking his head in amusement. "But you're making your big debut with the Blonde Bombshells aren't you?"

Steph nodded and rocked back on her heels as excitement flowed through her making her feel as if she was a little kid once again. "Yeah it's going to be amazing"

"You going to show us anymore sneaky moves?" the Canadian teased "I mean i still remember the Bulldog you used on Trish, not to mention more Andrew who you used a Leg Sweep on"

Blushing at the memory Steph laughed and shook her head before smiling coyly. "Guess you'll have to watch and see" she said making the other man laugh at her "I was going to head to catering, you wanna join?" she asked kindly, grinning when her companion agreed. As they man there way towards their destination the brunette couldn't help but feel excited when she realised that while she was happy to be hanging out with the other man, there was no nervous fluttering feeling in her gut just a contentedness to be near him, 'hopefully' she thought 'it might mean i'm getting over this damn crush!'

Grinning at the sight of Edge and Christian as they made there way through the crowd as there usual entrance music blared through the arena Steph couldn't wait to head out there. Jeff, Matt and Amy were already in the arena as were Andrew, Albert and Trish, this was meant to be a three man Tag team match. But all they were waiting for was her arrival, which would of course lead to Edge and Christian's victory. Taking a breath the young brunette allowed herself to be taken over by her character as she took her place just behind the curtain of the stage, waiting for her cue.

_Edge slid into the ring and glared at the other two tag teams that were waiting for them before grabbing the microphone causing Matt who was about to leap for him to freeze like a deer in the headlight. "That's right, slow your role you country bumpkins" the crowd let out a light boo at this making Edge frown a little deeper. _

_The Hardy's were always crowd favourites and it seemed like that would never change, it was because Jeff and Lita, jumped around and did a whole bunch of stupid shit to impress them. "Calm down i'm not gonna hurt them" he mocked to the crowd. _

_Christian nodded in agreement at the turnbuckle and waved to the crowd before motioning to his brother to continue "I'm sure you're all wondering what the hell is going on" Edge continued grateful that the other two teams were letting him say his piece before they begun their fight. "You see it's pretty simple I just wanted to point out something that I just realised was so very unfair" _

"_T&A. You have the beautiful an vivacious Trish as your manager" Edge said leering at the blonde who giggled and twirled a strand of her blonde hair around a finger as she waved to the now cheering and hooting audience before blowing some of them a kiss. Shaking his head at her antics the taller wrestler the focused on the three members of Team Extreme. "Now you three, 'Team Extreme'" he mocked as he and his brother used quotation marks as they said their name "You somehow roped in the Lovely Lita, to work with you, which means that we two are the only ones out here without a Manager or support" he finished as he motioned to the redhead who rolled her eyes at his blatant flirting. _

_Matt strode forward and grabbed the mic out of the tall Canadian's hand "How is that any of our faults" he said gesturing to the other tag team in the ring, "It's not our fault you can't get someone to Manage you" he mocked. "I mean some people have it...i guess you don't" _

_Grinning at the smug look on the other mans face Edge took the mic from his hand before addressing everyone in the audience once again. "No you are right, but you see when my brother and I figured this little revelation out we decided to start brainstorming" he said moving to stand next to his brother who had begun to grin like a hyena "We wanted a Manager, but we couldn't get just anyone" _

"_No we needed someone who could match up to our awesomeness" he drawled trading a excited glance with his tag team partner "It took a little bit of convincing but everyone please help me welcome our new Manager!" he cried pointing to the top of the ramp. _

"_Who do you think it is JR?" Kind asked from the commentary table as he strained to get a good look, just as eager to see the new member of E+C as everyone else in the arena. _

'_**You Think You Know Me?' **__a familiar voice called out, using the same words as the blonde duo's opening. _

_The electric guitar filled the arena causing the crowd to go wild, and moments later Stephanie Mcmahon stepped out looking completely different to how anyone had seen her before. The brunette stood at the top of the stage and spread her hands out in a Look at me gesture causing the crowd to go even wilder in their cheers. "We couldn't have just any one!" Edge cried "We needed the best, so we got Wrestling Royalty: The billion Dollar Princess herself!" The brunette made her way down to the ring waving to the crowd and smiling brightly even blowing a kiss or two. _

"_It's Stephanie Mcmahon" JR called out "We all knew that Stephanie and the two members of the blonde tag team were good friends, Edge and Christian even coming to her aid at Armageddon last December to save her from Triple H, but this is amazing" _

_As she neared the ring, Edge and Christian both parted the ropes for her allowing the young Mcmahon to make a graceful entrance. Once she was now in there corner she gave both teams a wave even giving Trish a mocking wink causing the shorter woman to glare at her. Obviously not forgetting the Bulldog that she had received at the hands of the Brunette earlier. "Now we may begin" Edge finally said. _

_With that all three females made their way to ringside to cheer on and support their teams, all the while keeping an eye on the others so that if they interfered they could help. The bell sounded and suddenly it was time to act. To start with the match was going well, but about half way through Trish had gotten up on the Apron and decided to try and pull Christian who was fighting with Albert out of the ring by his hair while Matt crawled to the corner where Jeff was waiting to be tagged in. Racing over to the shorter female Steph pulled her away and slapped her right in face before pulling her in and delivering a DDT right into the floor causing the crowd to scream happily. _

"_Did you see that JR" King cried out happily "Stephanie just used a DDT on Trish" _

_The Texan nodded in amazement "That she did, I don't think Miss Stratus will be getting up anytime soon" _

_Smirking down at the other woman, the brunette wasn't ready to have her head grabbed by Test and have her face slammed into the metal steps, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. "Get up you bitch!" the large man growled pulling Steph up by her hair. _

_But suddenly Lita had used momentum and used a Hurricanrana on Albert throwing him into Test slamming him to the side, making Steph laugh and run to the side where Edge had just been tagged in. Noticing Jeff getting ready to perform a move on Edge while he was too busy with Matt, Steph quickly climbed onto the turnbuckle and without thinking about it did a front flip in the air bringing her foot onto the other man's back causing him to fall to the mat with her then on top of him, when she got up he then used the last of his strength to roll out of the ring. Lita of course took this moment to charge her and perform a DDT of her own causing her to hit the ground hard. But luckily Christian grabbed her and slid her out of the ring before the redhead could do her signature Moonsult on her. In all the confusion though Edge had gotten the upper hand and was now pinning the elder Hardy and then one, two three, they got the win!_

"_We won!" Christian cheered, and together he and Steph rushed into the ring and embraced the tallest member of their team. _

"_And here is your winners: Edge and Christian" the announcer said causing the crowd to scream in excitement. _

"_JR what the hell was that move that young Miss Stephanie just pulled off?" King cried out in excitement "It was like a Moonsult, a Handspring and some sort of gymnastic move all rolled into one" _

_The Texan sat their at a loss for words as they watched the new trio make their way up the ramp shaking their fan's hands and waving. "I'm not to sure King but I do believe we have seen the start of a great partnership!" _

Stepping behind the curtain Steph allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by both members of her tag team at once laughing happily as they shouted in her ear just how well they believe she had done. Catching sight of Jeff though as he made his way back she pulled away and made her way over to the daredevil. "Hey Jeff how are you?" she asked a bit nervously. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you, Adam and I have been working on that move for the last few weeks, we plan on making it one of my signature finishers I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked nervously.

The Young wrestler beamed at her in excitement and shook his head "Nah but that was wicked!" he exclaimed "What the hell is that called?" he asked almost bouncing up and down with excitement as he tried to get as much information about the new High Flying move as he could.

"I call it the Revalli" Steph said grinning, it's like a mix between a Moonsult and your Whisper in the Wind and a No hands Cartwheel" she admitted with a shrug.

Before Jeff could launch into a full speech about how cool it looked Steph found herself being lifted off the ground and swung around by her brother Shane "My little sis the future in ring Diva" he cried causing the other wrestlers to grin at the display of family affection between the Mcmahon siblings.

"Shane put me down!" the younger Mcmahon sibling laughed. Once she was on the ground she pulled away and grinned up at her brother "So did I do well?"

The elder sibling gaped openly at his sister for a moment before allowing himself to speak "Well, Steph you did amazing!" he cried "I'm so proud of you!"

Blushing slightly at the praise the younger brunette grinned and hugged her brother once more before stepping away "What are you doing tonight" Shane asked before pulling back to look at the large group of Wrestlers surrounding his sister "all of you?"

"We were thinking of going out to celebrate this one's big debut" Christian teased as he lightly shoved the youngest Mcmahon.

Shane nodded in agreement "No I agree, that's why I'm inviting you all to come to the Moonlight Club" he said shrugging a shoulder, "The owner is a good friend of mine and when he heard I was in town he said that he would give me the entire VIP area if I wanted"

The wrestlers all gaped in awe at the young man in front of them while Steph nodded in acceptance, it sometimes took them by surprise the money and status that the other two had grown up with considering how down to earth both of them were. "Sounds god, it's only like nine thirty, shall we meet at ten thirty out the front, we can take my bus" he said, and with the hotel being attached to the arena, no one was going to fight that.

"Sounds great, see you then Shane" Steph said grinning before turning to her large group of friends "So what are we waiting for, come on we have a party to get ready for!" and with that she linked arms with Jeff and together they walked off immediately launching into a conversation about different high flying moves they would experiment with. Causing the ones they left behind to merely follow and shake their heads in amusement.

* * *

**As Always Please review and leave your comments. **


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready. **

**Also for all those who haven't understood anything in _Italics _is whatever happens in the ring or on camera when the wrestlers are in character.**

**A/N Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. **

**Chapter Eight**

"You want me to do what?" Stephanie asked as she openly gaped at her father, her hearing was pretty spot on but there was no way she had actually heard what her father had in fact told her.

The Mcmahon patriarch gave his daughter a smirk and laced his fingers in front of him resting on the desk before he responded. "I want you to go with Trish, Miss Dumas and a few of the other Diva's and be a part of the Diva's photo shoot this month" he repeated this time a little slowly, not mockingly so but just so his daughter could tell that he was in fact being one hundred percent serious.

The young woman shook her head in shock, she knew she had heard her father correctly, but there had to be some sort of joke there, she wasn't a real diva, not really and even if the others in the women's locker room now considered her to be one, she had only just started working as Edge and Christian's valet a month ago. "But dad, you can't expect anyone to want to see me in the magazine, it's for the actual wrestlers" she protested.

"And don't you have an actual match Jacqueline coming up tonight" he asked arching his eyebrow at her. "And don't you interfere as much as Miss Dumas and Miss Stratus do in your teams matches, and as for you not being wanted, I'm putting you in due to the overwhelming fan mail that has been requesting you be in the next issue"

Stephanie shook her head once again refusing to acknowledge that her father had actual proof to back up his statements. Her match with Jacqueline was to tie up the dark skinned beauties standing with Edge and Christian. They had thrown her to to curb in her the former women's champions opinion and now she wanted to try and take out the new pretty valet. Only during this match Stephanie would be winning - for some reason she didn't really understand - which would then start a long standing argument between her on-screen family and herself who will make it known they disapprove of her new pass time. But that was it, that was her first real match, it wasn't like she was Lita who had been having matches since she had first joined, and while Trish hadn't been in as many matches there was something to be said about how involved she was during the Tag Matches. As for the fan...well she didn't really have any argument for that and honestly it was a little flattering that they wanted her to be a part of the magazine so loudly, but it didn't stop her from believing that she didn't belong in the magazine.

"Now if you don't have anymore arguments, you have a match tonight, then your team has a tag match against the Hardys" Vince said breaking through his daughters thoughts, he knew that if he left his daughter alone with her own thoughts she would begin to think up a whole heap of scenarios in which this new plan would end with her arguing more and he didn't have time for her protests anymore, she created this story line which meant she now had to deal with the fallout, and if that meant she had to start thinking of herself as one of the WWF Divas then that is what she was going to do. "Then Tomorrow morning I expect you to be at the airport with the other Divas heading on the shoot ready to fly"

Realising there was no getting out of it the young brunette nodded and then departed the office biting her lip nervously, something she knew the makeup lady was going to be pissed at her later. Checking her match the young Mcmahon let out a happy sigh when she realised she still had at the very least two hours before she had to be in hair and makeup for her match, she had arrived a little early so that she could get meet with her father in regards to this whole photo shoot thing, but now that it was over, she didn't really have all that much to do. So lifting a shoulder in a shrug she headed down to the ring to watch the guys that were there training and running through their moves for that night, she and Jackie had gone through their match late the previous night because they had known that the other men would need it today considering their match is only meant to go for nine minutes. Waving hello Paul who was in the ring with Dwayne at the moment she quickly took a seat next to Amy who was seated with the Hardys waiting for their turn in the ring, obviously Adam and Jay weren't there as they were shooting a scene with Jackie for that night where she promised the men that she was going to try and break her character. It always amused Stephanie that the older woman could act so cold hearted on screen but as soon as the camera turned off it was like she was the kindest person in the company.

"Well hello there Little Mcmahon" Matt said with a large grin as she made herself comfortable in on of the arena chairs "What you doing her so early, you match isn't for like three hours" he asked cocking his head to the side.

Smiling back at the elder brother Steph shoved him in the shoulder for the strange nickname that had somehow been given to her over the holiday break "If you must know Mr nosey" she drawled arching her eyebrow at the now chuckling brother "I had to see my Dad about something that came up" she said shrugging.

"What's that" Jeff asked kindly "Not that i'm pushing or anything but it must have been serious for you to be called in so early"

Glancing down at the younger brother who was seated in front of her and had spun around in his seat to talk to her Steph couldn't bring herself to fight against his question - it had to be the damn hazel eyes of the younger brother, so open and trusting, how the hell Trish hadn't fallen for the shy southern charm yet Steph had no idea. Shaking her head she turned to Amy who was watching her curiously and gave the red head a half smile. "I'm coming with you for the shoot tomorrow" she finally admitted.

Hearing the words the Redhead cheered happily causing the men in the ring to jump a little and lose their concentration before turning to the source of the noise to see Amy Dumas jumping to pull Stephanie into a tight hug. "This is so exciting!"

Dwayne exchanged a glance with Paul who shrugged and motioned to the two hugging girls causing the other man to roll his eyes at the blondes reluctance to ask what was going on. "So what's going on here?" he called out grabbing the attention of the noise makers. "What has Red here so worked up their Little Mcmahon"

Gaping in shock as she heard the nickname come from the larger man's mouth Steph glared at Matt before turning her attention back to the other men in the ring. "She's just excited because i'm going to the Divas shoot tomorrow" she admitted with a one shoulder shrug.

"It's about damn time" Dwayne said grinning down at the young brunette "You are a damn fine young woman and it's time the company saw that" he added with a sharp nod. Paul didn't say anything per say but instead just gave the young woman a big smile and then a thumbs up making Stephanie blush and thank both men allowing them to continue with their training.

Amy linked arms with the brunette a big smile on her face, she was so very excited that she got to do one of these shoots with not one but two of her good friends this time. The shoot were normally so very boring unless you were doing them with people you liked, and now that she had two of her friends she could only hope that things ran even better than ever. "So you excited for your big match tonight" she asked the brunette who gave her a slightly nervous almost panicked look making the redhead chuckle "I'm taking that as a big old no"

"I just have to make sure I don't go out there and embarrass myself" she admitted allowing Amy to pull her close and try and sooth her nerves.

"_JR I think it's safe to say that this match has been more entertaining that any of us thought" Jerry Lawler cried as Stephanie ducked a kick that Jacqeline threw at her and then gripped the other woman delivering a DDT "Ooh DDT!" _

_The Texan nodded in agreement as he watched Edge and Christian cheer on their team member as she pulled herself to her feet her gold and black wrestling attire glittering in the lights. When the young woman had come down in her loose black cargo pants with a gold wings stitched on the ends and large gold belt. She had looked muted until her buckled coat had been revealed when the lights hit, Bright gold with black glitter on the sleeveless trim and made into the design of wings on her back. This night she had wrestled with the coat which underneath was a plain black sports bra. _

"_Not only is Stephanie look the part tonight but she is giving as good as she has gotten" he finally spoke as the dark skinned Diva climbed to her feet "But will that be enough to beat the former women's champion?" _

_Noticing that the other woman getting to her feet once again the brunette glanced over at Edge who gave her two thumbs up in encouragement, nodding sharply to her tall friend she snuck up behind the other diva and once she was up straight she grabbed her head and quickly delivered a Edgo-O-Matic causing the crowd to scream in delight. Realising that this could be the finishing moment the brunette quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the turnbuckle. _

"_What the hell i Stephanie about to do now?" Jerry cried out in excitement _

_Glancing around to the crowd she gave them a quick salute making them cry out in excitement and began to chant her name, before swinging her left leg back to perform a double backflip landing with her elbows poised to dig right into the other woman's abdomen. Quickly pulling the other woman's leg up and using her other shoulder to press her opponent's shoulders to the mat Stephanie faintly heard the official count the three. Hearing the music of her team blast through the arena the brunette let go and was suddenly being pulled up by Christian and spun around causing har breathlessly laugh. _

"_First an Edge-O-Matic to set the former women's champion up for what is becoming one of Stephanie's signatures the crowd has dubbed the Reversal!" JR announced "Of course earlier we saw the young Mcmahon land a Revali and a bulldog, but ultimately with was her Reversal that won her the match" _

"_And her team there are giving her all the support" Jerry said motioning to the ring where Edge was now hugging the smaller woman lifting her up off the ground "What a really strong unit, Team Extreme better watch out later on this evening" _

'_**No Chance in Hell!'**_

_Pulling away from Edge's arms Stephanie glance up at the ramp as her father's music blared out in the arena causing the crowd to boo loudly. Why her father was coming out she wasn't all too sure but when the ring announcer gave her the mic she took it carefully glancing at her two teammates who seemed just as confused as she did. Watching as her father took position at the top of the ramp but made no motion to being to make his way to the ring Stephanie decided to start the conversation. _

"_Dad...what's going on?" she asked carefully _

_Vince paced up and down the length of the stage shooting his daughter glances where she was in the ring shaking his head in disbelief "You know Steph I am completely shocked at you" he began causing the brunette to gasp at the disappointment in her father's voice "I mean when you said you wanted to be a Manager I said to myself it would be good for you, it would help you get your mind of everything that happened with Triple H" he continued. _

"_I even agreed to let it be the two blonde idiots in the ring with you" he growled motioned to Edge and Christian both who leapt towards him only to be stopped by his daughter who shook her head in warning to her two friends "I let you do this because they have been good friends to you, looked out for you last year" _

_Stephanie raised her head and levelled a cool gaze at her father as he continued to talk down in regards to her friends "And what now you don't like them?" she asked "What have they done that you hate so very much!"_

"_They made you a wrestler!" Vince snarled making Stephanie take a step back and into the protection of her two friends "You have become no better than the other diva's in the locker room you spend so much time in" at this point the crowd was booing and screeching at the Owner of the WWF. _

_Glaring at her father Stephanie made her way to the edge of the ring before addressing her father "I respect those ladies more than you could ever know" she hissed before motioning to the two men standing behind her "I respect and trust these two more than I do you" she snarled causing Vince to take a step back. _

"_That's right dad I asked them to teach me how to wrestle" she continued stepping back "You see when you had the undertaker kidnap me I have never been more scare, more shattered in my self confidence. So I wanted to make myself strong so if that ever happened to me again I could fight back, I wouldn't be the victim!" she cried causing the crowd to begin and chant her name. "So you don't like what I've become Dad...well look at what you created" she finished holding her arms out to the side. _

_Vince glared at his daughter and the crowd that was so obviously supporting her "Alright then you want to be a WWF Diva" he snarled pointing at his daughter that was standing in the middle of the ring, no longer looking like Daddy's little girl, but instead as a certified wrestler "Then that's how you're going to be treated" he said a sick smile spreading across his face "Everyone meet the newest Diva of the WWF roster: Stephanie" he finished causing the crowd to scream happily and Stephanie to narrow her eyes at her father only to smile and allow both Edge and Christian grab one of her hands and throw them high in the air for victory._

Rubbing her neck to try and ease the stiffness that was still present Stephanie tried to stop a yawn that threatened to escape her. It was seven in the morning and in her opinion way to early to be awake, not mention considering she had two matches the night before, well officially one but the tag match she had ended up interfering and taking a twist of fate from Matt and then a Litacarana when she had pushed Edge out of the way to save him, so she was a little tender that day. But it didn't matter that she was sore and wanted rest she had to go catch a plane so she could attend a stupid photo shoot.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself Princess" she heard Chris drawl from beside her.

Normally hearing his voice would make the brunette fill with joy but unfortunately all she was able to feel was pure irritated, she just wanted coffee and to find Amy so that they could drive to the airport. "Sore..tired" she finally muttered.

The Canadian chuckled and thrust out a latte for the other wrestler who glanced at it in awe and then up at Chris before she took it carefully as if she believed it was a figment of her imagination "I can't do anything about your aches but I can give you caffeine so you hopefully not so tired" he teased.

Stephanie threw her arms around the blondes shoulders tightly before stepping back and taking a large pull from her cup "That is amazing" she sighed happily before glancing up at her companion who was watching her in amusement "So what you doing up this early?"

"I have a signing this morning, so I wanted to get some breakfast and relax before all the Jericoholics come and try and kidnap me" he said "I mean I am beautiful so I can only imagine why they wouldn't"

Laughing at the sheer cockiness of his statement Stephanie shook head and then took another pull of her drink. Smiling happily that the once moody brunette was now lightening up the blonde finally took notice of the bag that was at the now official WWF Divas feet. "You headed somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm flying out with Amy and Trish to go to the Divas shoot" the young Mcmahon said as she glanced around for a sight of her redheaded friend completely missing the look of pure shock the her companion was giving her "Apparently the fans have been writing Dad like crazy asking when I will be in the next edition, and with what happened last night on RAW he believed it would work perfectly"

Chris nodded absently and tried to wrap his head around the fact that Stephanie would be now regarded as a Diva instead of just a Mcmahon. "Well I guess you are going to be around a lot more now" he finally said.

Spotting Amy who was waving at her where she stood with Trish who seemed just as half asleep as the brunette felt Steph waved back before motioning for one minute and turning her attention back to Chris "That's right Irvine" she teased giving him a friendly wink "Not getting rid of me that easily" then reaching forward she pulled the blonde into a hug "Thanks for the coffee, i gotta jet but good luck with the mob and your kidnapping"

Chris laughed and waved at the departing brunette "Yeah good luck with the boring photo shoot, you're going to wish you had something as awesome as a mob!" he called out before turning away to walk into the restaurant smiling. 'If this is how travelling with Stephanie as a Diva is going to be, it's going to be a exciting time on the road' he couldn't help but think as he took his seat. 'Well at least it will give me something exciting to tell Jessica when she calls'

* * *

**Your reviews are always more than welcome. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: I'm not sure how long I want this fic to go for, I have can see a long future for this fic but I don't know whether or not I'm going to split the story line up and have a Squeal. As for how fast i'm writing the chapters well I guess i'm just super inspired. I've been watching a lot of old school RAW on teh WWE network app so it's giving me all sorts of ideas hahaha.**

**Chapter Nine**

Wincing at the dull ache that was running through her body Steph couldn't help but be happy that her night was now over. The Dudley's had finally made their big debut attacking Edge and Christian and of course her. Of Course Stephanie knew that it could have been so much worse than what it had been, she could have been put through a table, and considering the Dudley's penchant for putting Diva's through tables she knew that it could have been something that could have happened, but instead she had been hit with the 3D which added to all the bumps she had already taken and the aches from training it made for one very sore young Mcmahon. Glancing over at Adam and Jay the young brunette felt a soft smile cross her face, the two blondes were each holding onto slowly melting ice packs as they nursed their own bruises and aches. Oh she knew that they were due to win the championships soon, her father hadn't told her when exactly but she knew that it was soon, and considering that Wrestlemania was about a month a half away and they were now in a mutual respect story line with the Hardy's Steph could see that her father was going to try and rig something up so that it would end up with what was most entertaining. But telling the young men beside her that wouldn't help them now, it seemed that every time they went out there they just ended up more hurt that what they were meant to.

"Hey you guys ok?" Jeff asked as he pulled up a chair next to Steph quickly shooting the young Mcmahon a kind smile.

Adam removed the ice pack from his neck and slowly nodded so he didn't aggravate the ache in his neck too much "Yeah man, just a bit sore, the Dudleys do not pull their hits huh?" he joked.

The younger Hardy shook his head and let out a little chuckle, "Yeah they are a bit rough, but considering they are from ECW can you really blame them?" he asked making the two blondes chuckle. Noticing the Stephanie was keeping quiet the young southerner turned his attention to her "Hey you alright Steph, you're being a little quiet there"

Startling at the sound of her name being called the young brunette looked into the concerned gaze of her friend and smiled nervously "Yeah just a little sore, you know how Amy can get with the training" she said "Not to mention Nora can be really stiff as well" she said mentioning her opponent from that night.

To keep up with her father disapproving of her wrestling it seemed like the plan was to try and overwhelm the young Mcmahon with as many matches as they could. She had wrestled almost every week and just that night she had faced Molly Holly and had been defeated, not terribly but it had hurt, it had also led to her being carried backstage by Edge who had come down and got her by himself. Stephanie wasn't sure what the whole point was but her father and brother both continued to swear to her that it was going to lead to something special around mid year. Jeff leaned over and gave her knee a comforting pat and a kind smile.

"You're doing great out there Steph, no one can fault you on what you do out there" the young enigma said "I mean you actually get in there and wrestle, you created something I never seen before, that Revali of yours is powerful!"

"Jeff it's just a standing no hand cartwheel of the turnbuckle" Steph admitted laughing "I did some gymnastics and figured it would look cool"

The high flyer shook his head and motioned to the two blonde Canadian's to help him bring back up Stephanie's spirits but they just grinned at the floundering wrestler and shook their heads. "Listen Steph that may be what the base of the move is, but you go out there and you put your personality in it and you made it this other worldly thing" he said lifting a shoulder in a shrug.

"Like the swanton" the young brunette teased causing the young man in front of her to chuckle and nod in agreement. "Thank Jeff" she said smiling kindly.

Being who she was Stephanie always felt like she couldn't ask for compliments and she sure as hell couldn't look weak, she was a Mcmahon. But it was nice to know that her friends knew her enough to know when she needed the support and when she was just being moody, and after the last few weeks, between the Diva's photo shoot, and the constant in ring action she was beginning to feel a little worn out. "I'm feeling a little peckish, you wanna join me in the cafeteria?" she asked her male companions.

"Yeah I'm down" Christian admitted standing up and raising both his hands in a stretch. "I need some serious calories after that match"

Jeff nodded and stood alongside them "Yeah sounds like a good idea, pretty sure Matt was headed that way as well"

"You coming Adam?" Stephanie asked glancing over at her taller friend who seemed to be staring at the floor with a intense concentration.

The blonde looked up in shock at the sound of his name, as if they had startled him out his thoughts. "Huh what was that?" he asked glancing around worriedly.

Frowning in concern Steph laid a hand on the other wrestlers head hoping that Adam hadn't gotten a concussion during their run in with the Dudleys "We were headed to get some food...you wanna join?" she asked slowly, over the last two months she had learned very early on that neither Jay or Adam liked to be smothered and have her worry over and over about them, so she knew the blonde wouldn't appreciated being asked whether or not he was OK.

Thinking on the offer for a moment Adam then shook his head "Nah, I think i'm just going to head back to the locker room, have myself a shower" he admitted standing up himself "I just wanna wash off that match if i'm honest"

Staring at the other man closely Stephanie nodded in agreement before taking a step back "Alright if you're sure, then I guess we'll leave you to your shower" she said softly giving the taller wrestler a kind smile before spinning around and linking arms with Jeff and pulling Christian along who began protesting loudly.

Watching the three depart - or more like Jeff and Stephanie depart and Jay get pulled along - Adam couldn't help but feel a little blessed to have a teammate and friend in Stephanie Mcmahon, she knew he didn't like to be smothered, especially after a match like the one they had just had and instead of pressing it she had just accepted it and allowed him to go off on his own. Smiling thankfully the Canadian spun around on his heel and begun the trek to the locker room, he had been serious about needing a shower, he felt sweaty and gross, and afterwards he would probably ring his mother, he hadn't spoken to her in what felt like days and he knew that she worried, especially when it came to some of the matches where he and Jay took some of the more serious bumps. Nodding happy with his decision he strode into the locker room happy that for once it seemed like it was empty he quickly stripped and jumped into the shower turning the spray on nice and hot. Sighing as the warm water hit his skin he finally felt his muscles relax a little since the end of the match he quickly went about washing away the sweat and grime from the match.

Thinking on the match Adam couldn't help but feel a little bad for Stephanie, he knew she had taken some bad bumps during the match with Nora, and then to have to take a 3D from the Dudley's just seemed to be a bit much. But he had to give it to the young brunette, she was trooper, she had been swamped with matches lately and on top of all her training she had to be sore and yet there was never any complaints she just smiled and told them she was fine before running through the crowd with them to begin their entrance. Shaking his head in amusement at the joy the younger woman had displayed the first time she had done that with them Adam reached to turn off the water, realising that all he was accomplishing in the water now was just wasting it. Just as the water turned off he heard a knock at the locker room door, frowning a little in confusion he quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled the door open feeling his eyes widen in shock when he noticed that it was Amy standing just outside.

"Amy!" he yelped moving to stand a little more behind the door so that he was covered. "What are you doing here!"

The Redhead had averted her gaze to the roof and a blush seemed to be moving over her cheeks in a quick pace "Hey Adam, I was wondering if either of my Hardys were in there?" she asked her voice coming out a little strained.

Swearing to himself as he remembered that he and Jay were in fact sharing with the Hardys that night Adam shook his head, but then realised that his friend probably couldn't see due to the fact that he eyes were still raised skyward "No last I heard they were headed to catering" he squeaked out.

Amy nodded and took a step back finally lowering her eyes from the roof, a large red blush taking over her face as she did so "Well then I'll leave you to all that" she finally got out motioning to his bare chest and towel situation.

But as she was about to turn away Adam found his gaze locked with the hazel ones of the extreme diva. In her eyes he could see the embarrassment that he was sure was reflected deep within his own but at the same time he could see a spark of something...maybe attraction? "See you round Adam" he heard Amy squeak out and then suddenly she was gone striding down the hallway towards Catering. Swallowing tightly around he shut the door and then promptly stumbled to the nearest bench, of all the Divas that had decided to come a knocking it had to be Amy, the one that he had always felt the most attracted too. He thought as he rested his head in his hands.

Rushing into Catering Amy quickly located Stephanie and Jeff who were seated at a table with Matt, Chris Irvine and Jay. They all looked to be having a grand all time, laughing and relaxed, but Amy needed her best friends, both male and female, so without pausing to say hi she strode over grabbed the two people she need and hauled them up. "Hey guys sorry to do this but I need to borrow these two of a moment" she called out and then without waiting for a reply she pulled the two of them behind her as she raced out of the room leaving behind three shocked wrestlers.

Finding a private room Amy quickly pulled her two companions in and then locked the door behind her spinning around and facing the two thoroughly confused friends who were staring at her a little warily. Not that she could blame them, she had pulled them away from their friends like a bat out of hell. "I know what I just did was really weird and if you give me a moment I will explain everything" she rushed out "I just have to get my thoughts in order"

Sharing a look between them Jeff and Stephanie shrugged and then took a seat waiting for the red head to begin talking "Take your time Aimes, we're right here" Jeff said kindly giving his friend a warm smile which she was eternally thankful for.

Glancing over at Stephanie the redhead was met with the kind and supportive gaze of her newest friend who was seated cross legged on top of what Amy thought was a coffee table. Glancing at the other woman's attire Amy realised that the other Diva had just finished a match earlier and was still in her in ring attire making her feel just a little guilty. "I think I have a little bit of a problem" she finally got out.

"Well what is this problem?" Steph asked cocking her head to the side, "We can help you through this, but we kind of need to know what the issue is"

Biting her lip nervously Amy nodded and took a steadying breath before she began to talk "You know when you begin to like someone but you know it's stupid to like that person" she asked.

Thinking on her slowly dissipating crush on Chris Irvine the young brunette nodded and motioned for her friend to go on "It's not because the person is wrong or a bad person per say it's just the situation you're in, you know that it could just make things awkward and go horribly wrong" Amy continued to babel causing Jeff to smirk a little.

"Amy!" he called out causing her to fall silent "We understand you like someone but what's the issue?" he asked kindly

A moment passed and both Jeff and Stephanie didn't think Amy was ever going to speak when finally their friend opened her mouth and dropped a bombshell "I think I might really like Adam"

* * *

**I know this one was short, please don't hate me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, I know the timeline is kind screwed up but hell it is an AU so you can't get mad at me it's the whole point of it. So this fic will be an Edge/Lita and Jericho/Stephanie fic but it's gonna be a long one so get ready.**

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this Chapter as well. **

**Chapter ****Ten**

"_Here are your winners and your New WWF Tag Team Champions!" The ring announcer called out "Edge and Christian!" _

_Stephanie screamed happily and rushed into the ring and straight into the arms of Edge who was beaming brightly at her. They had done it, the had won the Championship at Wrestlemania of all places. Releasing the taller brother she turned to Christian and allowed him to sweep her up into his arms laughing happily. Once she was let go the young brunette looked over at the Hardys who were making their way out of the ring and towards the curtain. They had performed extremely well and considering the cheers that the other team had gotten they had nothing to be upset about. Catching Lita's gaze she gave the other woman a nod of respect which the redhead returned before turning her attention back to the pair of brothers she was helping out of the ring. The Dudleys were being helped by one of the officials backstage and Stephanie couldn't help but rub her sore back as she remembered how D'von had pushed her off the Apron and right into the barricade earlier in the match, of course she had been trying to distract the ref so that Bubba Ray couldn't get the pin on Christian but that wasn't the point. _

"_Steph we did it!" Edge cried and the next thing the young brunette knew she was being hoisted up on the boys shoulders causing the crowd to cheer happily. Laughing happily she raised her hands up in victory as the three of them soaked in everything. _

"_Well JR, this team may be new but you can't ignore this, they came and took" Jerry said nodding to the three celebrating in the ring "Scary to think that Stephanie only joined their team in January, it's only April" _

_The Texan nodded in agreement "That is true, although considering how often Mr Mcmahon has the young girl in matches you wouldn't think she was new to this, we've seen young Stephanie improve in leaps and bounds" he said referring to the onslaught that the chairman of the company had been inflicting on his young daughter since March. "But tonight isn't about young Miss Mcmahon, tonight is about all three of them and their accomplishments" _

_Letting the young Mcmahon down Christian and Edge quickly held the ropes for their Valet who smiled kindly to them and stepped through the gracefully. Taking the steps down she raised her hand to wave to the crowd laughing as they cheered once again before allowing her team and the new champions to help escort her up the ramp towards the curtain. _

Once the three of them stepped through the curtain they were immediately assaulted by cheers and well wishes by the crew and their fellow wrestlers who were waiting in the Gorilla position. Steph had known that between the Hardys, Dudleys and E+C they were getting a lot more attention on the Tag Team

division but this was more than what the young Mcmahon had thought the reaction would be, the way it was turning out they would soon be just as popular as the singles events. Smiling happily at all the praise that they were receiving Steph quickly spotted Amy who was laughing with Matt, Jeff was nowhere in sight, which meant that he was probably in with the trainers, he had taken a really bad fall from a Ladder early in the match, but the young wrestler had powered through and just kept going. Departing from the circle of well wishes that were still surrounding Adam and Jay who of course were eating up all the attention with large grins on their faces, Steph made her way over to her friends who were in a much more quiet part of the corridor it seemed.

"Hey guys" she said relief flowing through her as she got away from some of the noise, she loved the fans and being in the ring was a bit of a rush - not that she would tell Amy that because her friend would just tease her about her becoming a 'true' diva - but all that loud noise was sure to give her a headache. "Escaping the roar as well"

Amy looked up at her friend from where she had been focused on Matt with a bright grin nodding in agreement "Yeah they went crazy during that match" she commented "Although they always do when someone does something crazy"

"And with someone like my brother that always seems to be the case" Matt added laughing and shaking his head as he remembered some of the stunts his brother had thrown in the match to try and win, of course they had come out a little short but not by much, and plus they had put on one hell of a show.

"How is he?" Steph as as she leaned against a sound crate, she wasn't all that worried, she had seen the younger Hardy take worse falls in just normal matches but he was her friend and he was with the trainers, she was going to ask how he was doing. "That looked like a bad bump"

"Nothing I can't handle" spinning around the three friends shook their heads as they watched Jeff striding towards them a grin in place "The trainer cleared me, just a bit bruised" he admitted with a shrug.

Rolling her eyes at the younger Hardy's flippant attitude she noticed Trish out of the corner of her eye, glancing over to Amy she saw that the other woman had a evil grin on her face meaning that they had noticed the blonde as well. "Hey Trish" the brunette called out getting the blondes attention.

Watching as Jeff's eyes widened in shock the two females had to stifle their giggles, it was always funny how the young man who was so confident and out there in the ring, and was so easy going around them turned into a stuttering shy man around their petite blonde friend. "Hey guys" the bubbly blonde said as she bounced up to them "That was a great match, I wish T&A could have been a part of it" she continued before turning to Jeff who was still trying to gather himself a little "And JEff that was a nasty bump you took early in the match are you OK"

The question along with the hand on his arm seemed to be a bit too much for Jeff but when he glanced up he got a supportive look from his brother and two matching grins from his two female friends so he smiled shyly back at the bubbly blonde and nodded "Yeah saw the trainer, he said that I just had a bit of

bruising, I should be fine considering I don't have a match tomorrow just a Promo with Matt against Adam and Jay"

"That's a relief" Trish said beaming brightly before turning to the two girls who had linked arms and were watching the two of them quite happily "You two getting ready for the after party with me?"

Nodding Steph was happy that she had bought all her things for the after party with her, she had known that they were probably getting ready in one of the other girls hotel rooms so it would just be easier to bring her stuff. "Yep bought my stuff for tonight with me, so as soon as Adam, Jay and I are finished with the new champion Photo shoot I can head over" she said before looking at their redhead friend "We're getting ready in your room tonight right?"

"Yeah it should be fun, i'm not sharing with anyone this time" Amy said excitedly.

Steph was about to open her mouth with a retort when she heard Jay calling her over motioning to the Photographer who was standing beside Adam. Sighing she held up one finger and then turned back to her friends "I guess i'll see you two back at the hotel" she said to the girls before looking up at the boys "And you two at the party" then after receiving the affirmations and the farewells she turned on her heel and bounced over to the rest of her team ready to get back to work.

Whoever said that photo shoots were easy obviously had never had to do one before was all Stephanie could think as she sat on the floor in front of Trish as the smaller blonde continued to style her hair. The Photo shoot had taken what felt like hours, not to mention that every five minutes the photographer had changed his mind about what kind of look he wanted for the shoot, in the end after some suggestion from Shane who had been presiding over the shoot they had gone for the natural look and the end product had in fact looked quite good, but because the damn shoot had taken so long Steph had been forced to race back to the hotel and get ready which lead her to where she was now.

"So Steph what's next for the Team of EC+S?" Trish asked giggling at the childish name that the crowd had dubbed their team and effectively startling her out of her thoughts.

The brunette grinned when she remembered the new direction they were taking their team "They've decided to drop the whole mysterious gig with our team now" she said happily, it wasn't that running through the crowd hadn't been fun because it had, but people liked to grab and it was always a bit worrying before they ran out "and now we get to be a little more goofy" she finished.

"Goofy?" Amy asked from where she was finishing up her makeup raising one perfect eyebrow in amusement "So you mean you're just going to be yourselves?" she continued referring to how dorky Adam and Jay were in real life.

"Well considering the giant crush you have on Adam you would know better than anyone" Steph teased her friend who promptly threw her eyeliner at the brunette who laughed at her "How are you doing about all that now?" she asked "When you figured it all out you had a mini meltdown"

Amy nodded taking a quick sip from the champagne next to her "Yeah it was a bit comforting to know that this guy that you've thought of as a great friend was suddenly something else in my mind, but I've decided to just deal with it" she said nodding in agreement "I mean i'm not going to ignore him or anything like that but I need to think hard on whether our friendship is worth making everything awkward with feelings I don't even know are all that strong yet"

Feeling Trish tap her on the shoulder to let her know that she was finished Steph quickly stood up and stretched her shoulders until she heard the joints crack sighing happily at the relief that it bought "Well good for you girl" she said to Amy who grinned back at her. Quickly pulling on the Navy blue cocktail dress she watched as Amy threw on her black backless pantsuit - always the tomboy - and Trish put on her white ankle length dress.

"Well we're as ready as we're going to be" Steph joked and then together the three of them gathered up their bags and left the room ready to go and smile for the fans once again.

Smiling brightly when she reached the entrance to the after party which was luckily being held in the same hotel as pretty much the entire roster was staying Steph stood still and posed with the other two Divas at her side as the photographers took picture after pictures calling out their names as they finally moved on. Glancing in the dark room Steph immediately noticed the Hardy's, Dudleys, Adam and Jay all standing around laughing and chatting. Motioning to the group to the girls the three of them made their way over. The first person to notice them was in fact Jay who grinned happily at the sight of them and quickly pulled Stephanie into a tight hug. One thing the young brunette had been quite surprised to learn was that the shorter of the two Canadian tag team partners was extremely physical and loved to hug, it was how he told you he was happy.

"Well Ladies don't you look beautiful this night" Devon said grinning at the three of them.

"Devon" Trish said placing a hand on her chest as if offended "Are you saying that we don't look beautiful all the time"

Watching the darker of the Dudley brothers glanced down the group laughed and Bubba slapped his brother on the shoulder in good nature "He's is right though, you all look lovely" he said grinning happily.

Thanking the newest Tag Team to the WWF Steph glanced around and saw her parents talking to some businessmen making her nose wrinkle in irritation, they could talk to whoever they wanted but there was no way she was letting her father try and set her up with another one of the boring stuffy suits like he had tried the year before. Noticing Mark - or the Undertaker as he was known by everyone in the fan base - with his wife Sara the youngest Mcmahon raised a hand and gave the tall man a quick waved that he

returned with a nod before he focused his attention on his wife causing Stephanie to smile. Mark Calloway had been a part of her father's business for so very long Steph felt like she had grown up with the tall man always being there, and yet in that time he had never changed he had always been quiet and reserved, but it made when he did speak all that more powerful.

"Hey guys" startling out of her thoughts Stephanie turned to the voice and saw Christ Irvine and his wife Jessica who was wearing a bright red cocktail dress standing before them.

Smiling warmly Steph nodded in welcome to the couple "Hey guys glad you could make it" she said "Jessica how'd you like Wrestlemania?" she asked eager to find out how Chris's wife enjoy the biggest event of the WWF's year.

The blonde smiled and shrugged one shoulder "It was cool, I mean i'm not the biggest fan of wrestling but it was cool to see my Chris in such a big light" she said smiling at Chris, but then she must have realised she had just basically told a table full of wrestlers that she didn't like their profession because she blushed bright red and quickly stammered out "Not that there's anything wrong with wrestling it's just not my kind of thing"

"Nah it's ok" Adam said trying to ease the slight tension that had built "Not everyone can like what we do, but I hope you at least enjoyed yourself"

Jessica nodded frantically and Steph began to feel a little bit sorry for the other woman, here she was being introduced to her husbands friends and work colleagues the people he spent the majority of his year with and she could have so easily insulted them if they had taken her comment wrong. "Well that's all that matter then" she said and Chris shot her a thankful look.

Smiling back she reached over and grabbed Jay's hand "Come on you and I need to dance" she said motioning to the dance floor where Shawn and Paul were trying to dance but just making big fools of themselves "We gotta go show them how it's done"

"You can't go without me" Jeff said and he grabbed Amy's hand before looking over at Chris and Jessica "Talk later" and with that the two dance coupled ran out onto the floor.

Chris watched his friends dance a little wistfully, he loved dancing with them, being dorky and having friends, but Jessica hadn't wanted to dance and instead was gripping onto him nervously, which he didn't really understand, she had been to events with him before what with his past in WCW but for some reason she had been really nervous for this evening. "Are you alright?" he asked softly as to not interrupt Trish, Adam and the Dudley brothers who were chatting quite happily amongst themselves.

Glancing over to his wife's eye line he found that Jess was watch Steph and Jay quite closely as the blonde Canadian dipped the young brunette who was laughing quite happily as if she had no care in the world. "That must be Stephanie Mcmahon" she said quietly. Chris nodded in agreement his confusion mounting "She is more beautiful than i ever thought, the TV doesn't do her justice"

Realising that his wife was beginning to sound a little jealous Chris knew that he had to pick his words very carefully "Yeah, she's a really good friend" he said making sure to put emphasis on friend.

Jessica eyed him for a moment before throwing her hair over her shoulder and then making for the bar, disentangling herself from his side for the first time since they entered the room. Taking a deep breath Chris glanced over at Adam who was giving him a sympathetic smile "Having wife issues?" he asked.

"I don't really know" Chris said taking a seat next to his fellow Canadian, by this point they were the last two at the table, Trish dragging the two Dudley brothers to the dance floor moments ago. "Things are just weird at the moment, i thought inviting her out for Mania would have helped things but i'm not really sure"

Adam shrugged and began to stand "I can't tell you what to do man, or what you want" he said "All I can do is ask you this: all you friends are having a great time and dancing, are you going to be the guys stuck on the side lines miserable or are you going to go and have some fun?" he finished before striding to the Dance floor quickly twirling Jeff who dramatically dipped for him.

Thinking on what Adam had just ask him Chris watched his friends all laughing and having a great time in front of him, doing what wrestlers are meant to do after a great Wrestlemania. Before turning his attention back to Jessica who was now making her way back from the bar with her drink looking nervous and like she would want to be anywhere else in the world and he couldn't stop the thought that crossed his mind: could he really be happy with someone who didn't want to be a part of his world at all, was he even really all that happy. Glancing back to the dance floor as Jessica took her seat Chris knew without a doubt that if he was out there right now he would defiantly be happy.

* * *

**Another Chapter Down. Please leave me your thoughts. **


	11. Chapter 11

**So Slight time Skip in this one. Nothing to Large but just enough to keep the story moving. I have so many ideas as to what to do and where to go with this I just wanted to keep the ball moving. But if any of my faithful readers have any ideas as to what they think would be a good Idea don't hesitate to let me know. **

**A/N Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: Thanks Heaps. As for Matt and Jay pairings, I'm not too sure I don't have any big ideas if you have any that you think would mesh well with the story line let me know i'm always open to ideas. **

**Chapter Eleven**

One Month Later

Bouncing up and down where she waited behind the curtain for her match to begin Steph felt her nerves fluttering around in her stomach. Two weeks ago her father had called her into his office and declared that she was getting a title shot, that the fans had been enjoying seeing her go up against Ivory in what could almost be thought of as their mini feud. Steph of course had argued, she didn't want the championship or at least she hadn't when she started the whole story line with Edge and Christian it wasn't her goal in any way - if she could actually win the match considering her father had just told the two of them to wrestle and see who came up on top - there were so many other women in the division that deserve the chance, Amy deserved the Championship a hell of a lot more than she did, and yet here she was about to get her shot. Of course her redheaded friend hadn't felt mad or bitter about her chance in fact she had merely said that it made sense to her, with Edge and Christian once again the current Tag Team Champions having her go for the Women's championship would just make for good story line. Thinking back to how excited her small group of friends had gotten when she had told them the good news made the young brunette feel a little better about what she was about to go out in the ring and do. Adam and Jay had just pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around cheering happily. Matt had given her a big high five while Jeff began brainstorming what she could pull off. It was nice to have all the support behind her because in their minds there was no doubt: she was going to win. The fans while they supported and loved her didn't believe she was going to beat the tough aggressive champion, and normally Steph would believe them, but she had been training and getting ready, she had some tricks that the other woman wasn't ready for of this she was sure of.

"Hey you ready?" Glancing to the side she saw Jeff had approached her and was giving her a big smile of excitement "This is so cool, I mean you might be the new Women's champion tonight"

Nodding in agreement the young brunette rolled her shoulders and looked over to Ivory who was standing talking to the sound guy, obviously getting ready to make her entrance. Normally the challenger goes first but considering in the promos and scenes they had shot Ivory had been the one to issue the challenge she would be headed down to the ring first in this instance, "You think I can do it Jeff?" she asked suddenly gazing at the belt "I mean when I started this story line I didn't even think about the Championship and now look it's the end of May and I'm about to get a shot at the title and now that I have that shot I want to use it"

The younger Hardy smiled and softened his gaze at the obviously confused woman and gave her a firm nod "Steph we all believe in you" he said softly but with a firm tone "There isn't one person backstage that doesn't know how hard you work, hell you've actually inspired some of the other Divas to work on their in ring skills. You're the only other woman I know that can go toe to toe with Amy and be just as fun and exciting as her" he continued before looking over at Ivory who seemed to be getting ready to make her entrance "As for this match all I can say is this: you got this"

Laughing in agreement Steph nodded slowly and smiled "Imma go raise some hell" she said raising her knuckled for a fist bump that the other wrestler happily complied with.

Glancing over at Ivory who had now shouldered her championship the two women locked gazes and after a moment Steph gave the other a short nod of respect which the other woman returned before stepping out behind the curtain as her music started up. Turning around she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Adam and Jay both now standing with Jeff giving her bright grins. Knowing she didn't really have any time to talk to them she quickly pulled them into a tight hug both of which they returned, she was glad they had decided to watch from the Gorilla, she knew why Amy couldn't, she and Matt had been pretty hurt during the match they had with the Dudley's earlier that night, but she knew that her two friends would be watching either from the trainers room or even the locker room. Pulling back she gave her friends a quick high five and then walked up the to stagehand who motioned for her to stand in position.

"You ready Steph?" he asked smiling at the brunette wrestler who seemed to be gathering herself for what he could only guess was a big moment. The youngest McMahon was once again dressed to impress, tight fitting green pants with a gold dragon stitched into the left hip. A Gold and green tight belly shit that had the embellishment of bronze buckles and over the top was her ever present sleeveless ring mast vest. For tonight's match it was the same green as her pants only this time it was sparkling and trimmed in bright gold. On the back in gold she had the design of her Dragon wings only this time they joined by a royal crown. All in all she looked ready to take the championship.

Glancing over at him Steph smiled brightly and nodded before turning her attention back to the curtain "Alright let's do this" she said causing her support squad to cheer happily.

'_**You Think You Know Me?'**_

_A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as Stephanie's voice echoed throughout the arena before the loud guitars and drums of the EC+S theme song rang out loudly throughout the arena. A Moment later Stephanie stepped out of the curtain throwing her hands up and begin to rock to the music, since joining her new team she had begun to rock out a little more - not like Lita or the Hardy's but she did get into the music a little more. Eyeing Ivory who stood glaring at her in the ring Stephanie smirked and made a come here motioned before she begun making her way down the ramp. _

"_And the Challenger, hailing from Greenwich Connecticut she the Billion Dollar Princess: Stephanie McMahon!" The ring announcer called out causing the crowd to scream even loud. _

_Jumping in the ring the quickly climb the turnbuckle and threw her arms out to the side in a look at me gesture. Jerry Lawler and the King lanced around at the cheers that the youngest Mcmahon was generating before sharing a grin. "Well JR it's safe to say that in this match up Stephanie is the crowd favourite." he said as Stephanie jumped down and then unbuttoned her over vest handing it to the Official who made sure it was out of the way and safe. _

_Facing her opponent Steph rolled her shoulders and braced herself for a moment, and as soon as the bell rung she allowed Ivory to rush at her ducking out of the way at the last moment. Turning to face the champion who had now bounced off the rope she waited for the exact moment before flipping herself up and kicking the other woman in the chin with her whirlwind flip. Seeing the other woman now stunned she used that momentum and begun throwing chop attacks to the other woman before launching her to the other side of the arena. _

"_Stephanie got the first hit in with that whirlwind flip of hers" JR said as he watched the match eagerly "You have to admire how agile at acrobatic Stephanie is in the ring, the only other Diva who is probably more so is Lita" _

_The King nodded and was about to response when suddenly they saw the tide turn and Ivory grab the brunette and use a Powerbomb on the other woman seemingly winding the challenger. "Ooh that had to have hurt, Powerbomb!" _

_Gasping for air as she recovered from the hit Stephanie felt herself being dragged up by her hair and could heard Ivory taunting her for being nothing my Daddy's little princess. "Come on princess show me what you got!" she heard the other woman taunting. _

_Raising her gaze Steph grinned and then raised her knee high into the other woman's solar plex winding the other woman. Ducking and spinning from a punch the other woman threw she gripped either side of her head and jumping up slammed her head into the matt between her splayed legs. "Ooh Royal Decree!" The King cried out the name of her version of Edge's signature move. _

_Climbing to her feet Stephanie took a moment to breath and then forced the now dazed Ivory to her feet "Watch this Bitch" she spat before pulling her into a bulldog head lock. Rushing the rope Steph jumped into the air before bouncing of the ropes and turning in the air she slammed the other woman's face into the matt. Quickly turning over and covering her Steph heard the one, two and before the official's hand could hit the mat and third time Ivory raised her shoulder off the mat. _

_Moving off the Champion Steph glanced around but before she could move she was grabbed by the ankle by Ivory and she was suddenly flung into the corner where her back hit the turnbuckle causing her to gasp in pain. "This match is great JR" King said excitedly as Ivory went to work on the youngest Mcmahon. _

"_You are right, Ivory has the experience and the time behind her, she is well earned ehr championship but as we've seen in the past and in this very match Stephanie isn't something to dismiss, she has some skills" The veteran commentator announced as Ivory gripped Stephanie by the hair and pulled her into a DDT. "Although I think that might be the end for young miss Mcmahon" _

_Gritting her teeth Stephanie heard the official counting as Ivory pinned her and with all her will she pushed her shoulder off the matt just in time before the third count. Allowing Ivory to drag her to her feet she quickly pushed the other woman away and raced up the turnbuckle before motioning to the crowd who seemingly knew what she was about to do and cheered. Taking a breath she flipped forward in a front aerial flip bringing her leg down hard on the shocked ivory sending her to the matt stunned and gasping her shoulder. Pushing the other woman's shoulder to the matt she heard the official count out one, two three and suddenly the bell sounded and her music began to play. Scrambling off the now former women's champion Steph covered her mouth in shock and looked around at the now standing crowd who were cheering so loud she could barely hear her own music behind them. _

"_You winner and new WWF Women's Champion: Stephanie McMahon!" the ring announcer called out as the official handed the still kneeling victor her belt. _

_Glancing down at the belt in her hands the new winner clutched it to her chest and stumbled to her feet before raising it high in the air causing the crowd to cheer even louder. "She did JR, Stephanie Mcmahon is the new Women's Champion!" The king cried excitedly, "And look her team is coming out to celebrate" he called out as Edge and Christian rushed out the curtain and into the ring. _

"_You did it!" Edge cried before the two of them once again hoisted her on their shoulders where Steph held up the belt once more ignoring the tears that were coming down her face. Allowing the cheers to take over her steph hardly realised when she was paced down and then walked up the ramp before turning to the crowd once more and hoisting her belt high once more._

Before Stephanie could even wipe the tears from her face she felt Amy's arms wrap around her tightly "You did it!" the red head cried "I am so proud of you" she continued pulling back a smile stretched wide across her face "But now i'm coming for you Mcmahon"

Laughing happily the brunette nodded in agreement before turning to Trish who was bouncing up and down happily, leaning down she embraced her shorter blonde friend who practically squealed in happiness, Steph was sure that it was meant to be a congratulations but Stephanie could really only hear a loud cheer. Stepping back she happily received the soft hug Matt had for her followed by a proud high five. Turning to Jeff he threw his arms wide which she laughed at before allowing herself to be hugged by the other wrestler. "Didn't I say you had this?" he asked as she pulled back.

Shouldering her new Championship belt Steph grinned back at the other man "And didn't I say I was going to go raise a little hell?" she asked right back causing the younger Hardy to chuckle and nod.

Realising they were clogging up the Gorilla position Steph began to lead the small group away towards one of the hallways when suddenly she saw Shane rushing towards her. Grinning happily she rushed towards her big brother and allowed him to pick her up in a huge hug spinning her around. "Congratulation champ!" he said quietly in her ear. Steph knew that Shane was always worried when she wrestled. Unlike her father who had been more vocal about his worries Shane had tried to stay silent and supportive of her choice but Steph could always tell that he was worried which made his support that much better in her eyes.

Pulling back she smiled brightly at her brother "Thanks bro, it'll be your turn soon" she teased before stepping back, "Now I gotta eat something" she commented making Shane roll his eyes.

"Alright i'll let you go, just wanted to congratulate you" he said motioning for her to pass "We'll catch up soon though"

Nodding in agreement Steph moved back to her group and quickly engaged Trish in a conversation as they moved towards catering. Noticing Chris standing with Joanie who he was currently in a story line with Steph quickly waved at the blonde Canadian, he still had a match that evening otherwise she would have pulled him away and forced him to come and celebrate with her, but she knew what it was like to get distracted before a match and she didn't want to do that to the other man who had slowly become one of her really good friends. Over the last few months she had found herself being able to hold full conversations with the other man and in that time she had noticed that all the awkward nerves that she had with the other man only a few months ago were gone, completely gone and in there place was just a ease of companionship. Chris noticed her waving and smiled brightly back before pointing to his shoulder and giving her a thumbs up in a agreement. Chuckling Steph waved goodbye and then turned back to Trish.

"I wonder if i'll ever be women' champion" Trish mused softly "I mena with my current gimmick I really doubt that" she said glancing down sadly.

Linking arms with the blonde bombshell Steph gave her comforting smile before checking her hip with the other woman "Hey if you want, you can come to one of mine and Amy's training sessions, I mean look how far she took me in like eight months"

"Really!" Trish exclaimed glancing back at Amy who was seemed to be in a debate with Adam and Matt about something that she was sure was super important...at least at the time. "You sure Amy won't mind"

Steph smiled and shook her head "We need more Divas that can actually wrestle, if you ever want to be in more real matches like the one I just had and not the bullshit most Divas have to do then you have to prove to everyone that you have to be taken serious, and to do that you have to prove it in the ring" she explained softly, "The guys will help too, I mean I had Adam and Jay helping me as well, I'm sure any one of them will want to help"

Trish glanced back at Jeff who was talking to Jay about a movie he had seen the night before on their day off before turning back to her friend "Well I can't argue with that at all" she agreed nodding "Alright let's do it"

"Stratus we're gonna make a champion out of you mark my words!" Steph said as they finally arrived at their destination and quickly took a seat at one of the many free tables "It's gonna hurt and you're going to want to quit some days but don't worry we got your back"

Smiling back at her friend Trish suddenly felt as if something inside her was changing, oh she knew the basics of wrestling, you kind of needed to considering she was in the WWF but she was looking forward to knowing a little more. She wanted to be like Amy and Stephanie who made the crowd cheer and scream when they pull off their signature moves. Did she think she was going to be doing front aerials off the turnbuckle or flipping into moonsults like the two of them no, but she wanted to be a respected wrestler, she wanted to be someone girls looked to and said to themselves: I wanna be like Trish Stratus. Glancing down at the Championship belt now resting on the table in front of Stephanie as she happily devoured the plate Adam had bought for her Trish also knew that she wanted that, she wanted to be champion and she knew with just a little bit of help from the people around her and probably a hell of a lot of work she was going to get there, she was going to rock the WWF and the women's division.

* * *

**So how did you like my take on the championship? **


	12. Chapter 12

**So now our girl is Champion hahaha, how did you all feel about that. I wanted her to be a fighting Champion I didn't want her to be a Champion that refused to take on anyone, so probably don't expect her to keep the belt forever, It will be a respectable time for her first title reign but it won't be anything shocking. But anyway: off we go. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Jamesaubrey41: Yes this fic will eventually contain smut, but it will happen once the couples are a little more established. I know it's not what you probably want to hear but they won't just be jumping in to bed together next chapter. **

**Chapter Twelve**

Being women's champion was a lot more of a mantle and lot more responsibility than Stephanie had thought it had been, sure she had seen and watched the last few women take on that role in her life but she had never really known how much it was. Now instead of just having to deal with the signings and photo shoots as a part of EC+S Steph found herself being called out to solo signings and promotional events this time as the women's champion. It had been startling the first event she had gone to when a young girl had come up to her smiling shyly while offering a poster for her to sign before stating that she was her hero, never before had anyone said that to her. Dwayne, Steve and Paul who were all at the same signing as her had just smiled at her before Steve told her that it never really gets any different when people tell you that. But the one thing that had come of her new found status was her hunger to defend that title, so far after only two weeks of earning the belt her father had forced her to defend her title twice, once against Ivory - as was her right being the former champ - and then once against Molly Holly who Steph had been a bit worried about facing. Deep down Steph knew that while she was enjoying being the champion she doubting it would last forever, so she decided to take the time that she did have and just run with it. Having all three of them as reigning title holders now meant that their characters got to be even more goofy and irritating, they weren't heels not really they were too harmless to be heels but they weren't like the Hardy's who were beloved, they were the team that annoyed people and poked fun at others. Their five second poses were beginning to get more and more ridiculous as time went on. Just the last week they had gone out in Red Sox jerseys when they were in Yankee territory and mocked the New York team for losing so badly the day before. A lot of the time the three of them didn't really know what they were going to do and then a few hours or minutes before one of them would just come up with something and they would just run with it. But besides the fun and the playing around Steph knew something huge was coming, probably for Summerslam in August next month, lately her father had been watching their matches mostly when the Hardys, Dudleys and her own team were involved, it might be because they normally wrecked the most things or liked to push the envelope but Steph knew her father and knew that he was planning something when he watched them. Shaking herself out of her thoughts the young Brunette refocused and glanced around at the other wrestlers around her, she was one of the ten wrestlers that were attending today's signing event, they had RAW tomorrow so her father had made sure to get a handful of his best to the city early so that they could help stir up some noise with a signing and photograph event beforehand. Adam and Jay were their as well as Team Extreme who were obvious fan favourites and always drew a big crowd. Chris Irvine, Mick Foley Trish and Shawn rounded out the group. They were all milling backstage getting ready to go out and greet the fans and when the Stage hand began motioning for them to get in line to be called, they of course would be introduced one a time to take their chairs so that the crowd could get a good look at who was where on the table before deciding what line they wanted to join first. Taking her place behind Jay Steph hoisted her belt onto her shoulder and shared a smile with Amy who was standing behind her, she was glad that her friend was going to be next to her for the duration of the event, she waved at Trish who was standing further down the line behind Chris who was heading out after the Hardy's. Mick Foley was going last to end out the table with Shawn going out first followed by Adam. Steph could see the merit of having the two bigger names on opposite ends of the table, that way the rest of the table wouldn't get clogged up.

Watching as the first three men got called up she let a smile grace her features and waited for her music to begin to play causing the crowd to once again cheer and then stepped forward "Next is the current WWF women's champion: Stephanie Mcmahon" the event coordinator called and as she stepped on stag the brunette waved at the large crowd of fans cheering and waving at them.

Quickly placing the belt on the table next to her name plate Steph took her seat and shared a smile at jay who was seemingly loosening up his wrist, they had done many of these events together and had learnt very quickly that the quicker your wrists got stiff the worse off you were going to be. Turning away she began bobbing her head to the team extreme music and clapping along as Amy danced out followed quickly by Jeff and then Matt. The last three members of the table were quickly filed out and then it was like the floodgates were open, and before she knew the brunette was smiling up at a young man who was just gazing at her seemingly in awe.

"Hi there" she said reaching for the picture he had bought to b signed - which of course was her latest picture in the new Diva magazine which saw her standing in a warehouse in loose cargo shorts and a bikini top. At first she had felt really strange signing pictures of her from the magazine but after the first couple of times Stephanie had found herself getting numb to it. Quickly signing the picture she looked back up and smiled at the young man who now had a bright blush on his face making her chuckle a little and hand the photo back. "There you go"

The next few hours were a blur of signing and photos, it all seemed the same but there were moments that seemed to be different. One guy had wanted a picture of her Trish and Amy together - which wasn't all that strange the three of them were normally requested for a picture if they ended up at events together - and a few people later one girl had wanted her and chris to get a photo together, which was stranger than her previous request. After the photo had been taken Chris had asked why the two of them specifically causing the young woman the blush before stating that Chris was her favourite male wrestler and Stephanie was her favourite Diva. But now after the long hours of signing and photos it was finally over, sighing happily she leaned back on her seat in the bus that was taking the WWF superstars back to their hotel and rolled her shoulders hoping to take the tension out of them.

"Never gets any easier does it?" Adam asked from where he was seated across from her on the opposite aile "I swear that my hands are about to fall off"

Nodding in agreement Steph rolled her wrists and could only hope that she wouldn't have a match the next night, she wasn't ready for it and she was sore as hell. Amy had been trying to teach her some more moves and she just hadn't been able to get it which in turn had ended up with her landed wrong a couple times leaving her bruised and sore. Add that to the bruises and bumps she had taken last week from Nora, it led to one very sore Women's champion, but this was the life that she had somehow stumbled into leading. Steph was sure there was time that she had stated that she didn't want to be a wrestler and yet now look at her. "Yeah but it is always nice to see how much the fans like us" Jeff piped up from the back.

"Yeah that's true, although you do get some weird ones" Chris commented shivering slightly as he remembered some of the stalkerish women who had approached his table that day "I mean the fact that i'm married doesn't really seem to matter to these people" he whinged causing the bus to begin to laugh.

"Aren't you Y2J?" Shawn mocked turning around in his seat from the front of the bus "Nothing should unnerve you, I mean you are the self proclaimed Allatoylah of Rock and Rolla" he drawled causing Chris to throw a paper cup at the Texas native.

The bus fell silent for a few more minutes and Stephanie couldn't help but start to doze off, and before she knew it she felt herself being hauled up causing her eyes to drozily open, gazing up she saw Matt Hardy smiling down at her softly "Don't worry, we just got back, you aren't the only one who fell asleep" he whispered before motioning to Jeff who was piggybacking a fast asleep Trish and Adam who had Amy curled up against his chest "We're just gonna drop you three off" Nodding sleepily she rested her head against her friends chest once more and allowed herself to doze off.

Wincing as she walked back stage Stephanie rubbed the small of her back. While she hadn't had a match that night, she had still taken a nasty shot from a ladder courtesy of Jeff - who she knew was upset and tried to back it less so but come on getting hit by a ladder is still being hit by a ladder! - and the boys hadn't gotten off much easier. Edge and Christina had sent her character backstage right after she had taken the hit, the two boys worried for their princess who had limped back. But it had led to her father finally unveiling his plan through the new GM Mick Foley of course. A TLC match at Summerslam for the titles. A Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for god's sake. Steph knew why it was happening, all three teams had their specialty the Dudley's used the tables, hell they loved putting people through tables, mostly Diva's but either way anyone could go through the table, her own team Edge and Christian loved using chairs, hell one of their signature moves was called the Con-chair-to and finally the Hardys, well they were some of the most imaginative people Steph had ever met when it came to using the Ladder, what Jeff and Matt could come up with when just given a ladder and a little bit of time was a little scary. So yes Stephanie knew why this match had been made, but that didn't mean that she was looking forward to it anymore, she knew what her friends were like, she knew they were going to get hurt and she knew that Amy while supportive was also extremely worried.

"That looked like it hurt?" Glancing over Steph grinned slightly at Chris who was wincing in sympathy as she continued to rub the small of her back. "Good thing the boys sent you back"

The brunette shook her head and glanced at the monitor, she was due to run back down and attack Lita soon, which would ultimately start a small feud between them, which Steph had a feeling was going to end in the redhead getting a shot at her title - something that the young Mcmahon wholeheartedly agreed with. "Yeah I still have to go down there again" she joked rolling ehr shoulders.

"That's right you and Amy are having a fued" Chris said grinning over at her "You excited"

Chuckling the brunette nodded shaking out her limbs "Yeah I mean Amy taught me so much so it's going to be fun to finally get her in the ring for a match" she said "I mean not sure if i'll come out on top but i'm gonna give it my all"

"Well I would put my money on you" Chris said simply causing Steph to smile warmly at her friend who glanced down shyly as if her had said too much "I mean to say you're just surprising as all hell, a little unpredictable when it come to what you do in the ring"

Laughing and shaking her head causing some of her curls to come loose from their bun Stephanie glanced back at the monitor to make sure she wasn't missing her que before she responded "I'm no Jeff Hardy" she said motioning to her brightly hair coloured friend who once again had done something random in the ring to cause Jay to go flying "But I do try"

"Maybe one day you and I will get to have a match together" the Canadian said smiling impishly "Then I can see the way you work up close"

Noticing Amy making for the turnbuckle Steph made her way to curtain, but right before she was going to run out she turned at smirked at her companion "You couldn't handle me Jericho" then with a parting wink and with the sound of Chris's laughter trailing behind her she ran back out to the screams of the crowd and into her role.

* * *

**So? How'd I do? I know this one was short again, not my fault it how the story flows through me. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I was a little sad writing this chapter, I mean I knew that it had to happen in the end but you know still hurts to write. Although Lita deserved the win more than any other Diva. Any way hope you enjoy this chapter and it's not too all over the place. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24 - Jericho will leave his wife soon, he and her are already having some issues as you can tell but it won't come to a head for a little while but it's coming, I just finishing planning the scene out actually. **

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Feeling her head hit the mat hard Stephanie gasped out and slowly rolled onto her back trying to open her lungs up to breath as deeply as she could. It was five days before Summerslam and her feud with Lita had finally come to a head and the redhead had challenged her for her belt. Stephanie knew that the redhead was a fierce competitor and there was a high chance that she would be going into SummerSlam and the TLC match without the belt she had carried for the last forty five days but refusing the challenge hadn't been and option, she refused to be a Champion that didn't fight to keep her title, and she had the last few weeks, she had defended her title twice already so of course she had accepted. The beginning of the match had gone well, she had fought hard delivering a Bulldog and whirlwind kick to combat the red head's own DDT and spear, the brunette had felt a tiny glimmer of hope that she might come out victorious, she was being cheered on by Edge and Christian who were at ringside, the Hardy's were also there supporting Lita and considering how loud they were cheering Stephanie knew that the red head more than had there support for this match. Not that her own team hadn't been supportive because they definitely had been, but they had there own championships to worry about, they had the TLC match coming up and while they were all for her retaining her championship Steph also knew that deep down their minds were elsewhere. A loud cheer arose from the crowd and hearing the loud noise Steph opened her eyes and saw Lita standing on the turnbuckle hyping up the crowd, sighing toredly Steph turned her head to the mat and waited for the hit, she knew she could probably roll out of the way but she hurt, all of her body ached, between the DDT, Leg sweep and the sheer physically of the other redhead Stephanie was worn out and knew that she probably couldn't capitalise on the other Diva if she did miss the Moonsult. The thoughts that had been running through her head suddenly cut off when the other woman landed heavily on her winding her once again. Next minute she heard the three count sounding out from The Rock who had happily taken the job of Guest Referee for the championship match and seconds later the Team Extreme music erupted from the speakers sealing the fate that Stephanie had come to realise when she had felt that final DDT. _

"_Your winner and new WWF Women's Champion: Lita" Hearing those words Stephnie curled in on her side and glanced over to Edge and Christian who were standing just outside the ring watching her sadly. _

_Pulling herself to her knees she glanced up to the ramp where the new champion was perched on the Hardy's shoulders holding onto the belt her eyes teary. Glancing around at the crowd who were screaming in excitement for their new Women Champion Stephanie knew that there was nothing for her to be ashamed about. It was a hard thing to swallow that she had lost the belt that she hadn't even realised that she had wanted so badly, but she knew that Lita was a deserving women's champion, she was feisty and more than that she had earned that win. Smiling sadly the Brunette pulled herself to her feet shrugging to her teammates who had pulled themselves on the apron giving her questioning looks, turning back to Lita who was now standing on her own the young Mcmahon pointed to the new champion smiling widely and then clapping in respect. Lita beamed at her and with a nod of respect she pointed back at the Diva remaining in the ring for a moment before departing behind the curtain with the Hardy boys. _

"_That isn't something that we see all to often JR" Jerry Lawler said "That was a true moment of respect between Lita and Stephanie, the old champion applauding and respecting the new one" _

_The veteran announcer nodded in agreement and watched as the in ring announcer made his way over to the defeated Diva to have an interview, "You're right about that King. That was a maturity and gracefulness that we haven't seen from a loser in a championship match before" _

_As the announcer made her way over to her Stephanie gathered all her courage and smiled warmly at the other man, all she wanted to do was run away and go have a good cry, but she knew that the crowd and her fans probably wanted to know how she felt in this moment. "Stephanie, can we ask how you feel right now?" the announcer asked softly. _

_Running a hand through her dark hair the Diva took a steadying breathe before she let herself speak "Well obviously i'm a little disappointed" she said with amusement thick in her voice which got a laugh from the audience "No, I mean I tried my hardest and despite my father trying his hardest I held the belt for Forty Five days!" she called out causing the crowd to cheer loudly "And I believe that for those forty five days I did all of you proud!" _

_Hearing the crowd begin to chant her name Stephanie threw her arms out in a look at me kind of way which had become her signature pose with her smile wide. Allowing this to carry on for a few moments Stephanie laughed before turning back to the in ring announcer who was smiling brightly at her "In all honesty, Lita was a fierce competitor and I have nothing but respect for the other woman, i'm not surprised she has the belt, do I wish she didn't get it at my expense of course" she continued before smirking back at her tag team who were glancing around in shock at the reaction their valet was getting from the crowd "But such as it is, she won, but now I can focus on my boys who in just under a week are going to steal the show at SummerSlam and win the very first TLC match!" Stepping back from the announcer she grabbed Edge and Christian's hands and threw them up high making the crowd to cheer the two blondes on loudly and then after a moment the two boys put their arms around her shoulders and together the three of them made their way up the Ramp and towards the curtain to the cheers of the fans. _

"_There you have it King" JR called out as the tag team disappeared behind the curtain "Stephanie may not be the champion any more, but it looks like she is completely focused on the TLC match at SummerSlam coming up which should end up being a hell of a match" _

Stepping behind the Curtain Stephanie kept her head down and pulled out of Adam and Jay's arms giving them a soft smile, normally she wouldn't mind having lost and would be laughing and happy to cheer along and party with them but the fact is she didn't just loose, she had lost the Championship, and really lost it, her match with Amy hadn't been scripted, the end result was real, and her boys knew that, which is probably why they let her walk away without too many protests. Sure when she had first found out she was getting a title shot she hadn't really wanted it, she hadn't wanted to be the champion, she hadn't thought she had earned the right, but the fact of the matter was she had loved being champion. Her match with Ivory had been hard but she had won it, and earned her title, she had held the title proudly and in her mind she had represented the title well. Amy would be a great champion of that Stephanie was sure, and she was so so happy for her friend, but the fact of the matter was she upset, she had just lost her title and whether or not it was too her friend or not didn't matter, it still sucked. Waving at some of the crew who were walking down the halls Steph tried to make sure that she avoided the places where she knew that Shane would be hanging out, since her own storyline with Paul had fallen through due to her not feeling comfortable, her father had created the storyline of Triple H and Shane becoming best friends and creating a faction to rule over the WWF, Shane had bought their father on board despite everything the other man had done to her - which considering for storyline purposes her father wasn't all too happy with her at the moment - and now Triple H and Shane were helping to mentor Kurt Angle. But this meant that Shane was always around and knowing her big brother the way she did Stephanie knew that the he would want to come and comfort her and while she knew that he would be doing so with the noblest of intentions it wasn't what she wanted right now, she didn't want someone to hug her and tell her it was going to be alright. Finding an empty locker room, the young diva sat down and ran her hand through her hair taking a deep breathe, she knew that soon she would have to gather herself and go see Amy, smile laugh and congratulate the other woman, all she could hope is that the other woman didn't mind that she was taking this time for herself so that she could gather her composure and work through the confusing feelings running through her, because at this moment she didn't know whether or not she was happy for Amy, upset because she lost, happy to be free of the responsibility of the championship or feeling lost because now she wasn't her young girl fan's superhero anymore, it was all a little strange for her.

"It's a strange feeling" hearing the words echo out of the locker room Stephanie quickly wiped the tears from her face hoping that she hadn't been caught having her breakdown by someone super embarrassing "Losing the title to a friend"

Glancing up the brunette felt herself relax when she noticed that it was Chris Irvine that had found her and not someone like Shawn Michael's. "Yeah I don't really know how to feel if i'm all honest" she said smiling tears shining in her eyes.

The blonde smiled sadly and took the seat next to the upset Diva holding her close "No one expects you to be all ok Steph" he said looking into her blue grey eyes "You held the belt for forty five days, it wasn't a one week championship and now it's gone you are allowed some time to cry and get over than before you face the music" he continued.

Hearing someone tell her that she was allowed to be upset Stephanie felt the tears well back up in her eyes and when Chris opened his arms for her she buried her face in his shoulder and began to cry. "You were a great Champion Steph, no one can take that from you" he said as he held the crying woman close. "Just remember than, you will always go down as a Diva's champion now, no one can take that championship from you, or any of the other ones that come after this" he said and then pulled Steph close allowing the other woman to pour out her feelings or sorrow into his shoulder.

Amy stared down at the belt in her hands in pure shock the redhead couldn't believe that she was now holding it, when she had gotten the match with Stephanie she had been a little worried, she may have trained the young Mcmahon in the beginning but that had been a year ago, and the other woman had come in leaps and bounds since then. Between all her in ring time in the last few months, the training she did with Adam and Jay plus the extra training she did with herself and Jeff, Amy knew that the youngest Mcmahon wouldn't be some easy match that she just coasted through and her match had been exactly the war that she had thought it would. For the seven and a half minutes they had traded blows Amy had felt it all, for every DDT she used Stephanie had a Bulldog waiting, for every Toe trip there was a whirlwind kick ready for her. But in the end her moonsult had won out and now Amy was holding the championship belt the very same belt that one of her best friends had been holding just earlier that day. The match had been almost a hour ago and Amy wasn't surprised that the other Diva had yet to come see her, if she was in the same position the redhead knew that she would probably need some time to come to terms with her loss, especially if it was to a good friend but she did hope that the brunette wasn't beating herself up too badly, because in her mind Amy fully believed that the brunette had been a more than worthy opponent and a great champion, a hell of a lot better than some of the champions that had held the belt before her. Realising that she didn't have to wait for her friend to come to her Amy nodded happily making the decision to go out and find Stephanie and talk to her she placed the belt on her bag and was about to pull herself to her feet when a knock sounded at the door before the blonde head of Adam Copeland ducked in staring at her.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked quietly and then entered when he got the affirmative from the new women's champion "I just wanted to come and say congratulations again" he said putting his hands in his jean pockets. Gone were the wrestling tights he had worn earlier and now freshly showered the blonde Canadian was now garbed in a simple t-shirt and jeans ready to head back to the hotel.

"Thanks" Amy said glancing back at the belt which was resting in the bag with the rest of her things ready to head back herself "It's a bit surreal...hows Stephanie taking it?" she asked nervously, the last thing she wanted was to make her friend hate her all because of something like a championship.

Adam smiled warmly at the other woman's question before answering "She's doing OK, I just saw her heading back to her locker room to shower" he said "She looked like she had a bit of cry but she was smiling and seemed excited to come see you"

Letting out a breath the other woman smiled kindly thankful the other woman seemed to be in a better mood "That's good to hear, I was worried"

"Yeah I don't think it has everything to do with losing the belt and more about what it means about her place in the company" Adam said pulling a chair towards him to sit down "I mean for a little bit there a lot of the other wrestlers judged her for being a Mcmahon, so when she heard that championship by beating Ivory it was like she was validated and proved herself, so I think a little part of her was worried about the judgement of the locker rooms again"

The redhead shook her head in annoyance when it came to the ignorance of the other wrestlers in the company, Stephanie had worked so very hard to become the wrestler that she was now, and it annoyed her that not everyone could see that dedication. "That's so stupid, Stephanie works harder than almost anyone else in that female locker room, and it wasn't like she had to do this. At any point she could have said no and changed her story line but she said yes and trained her butt off to get good, hell she got great"

"I agree but sometimes it takes something like a championship earned to make the other wrestlers really stand up and understand that" Adam said shrugging "Now do i think the others have changed their minds about her because she lost, no not really because if anyone else saw the same match that I just saw then they would know that it was a battle between you two the whole match...yes one that she may have lost but it was a battle nonetheless"

Amy smiled and laughed at the description that her friend had just used, he wasn't wrong though considering how she was aching now the new champion knew that she was going to be sore come the morning but they were the best matches. The ones where you know that you gave your all and your opponent gave their all as well, it makes all the pain feel worth it. "I hope that Steph knows that she kicked ass as Champion" she said suddenly "I mean i'm glad i'm champion and that I won but she has to know that she was a great champion, did the company proud and all"

"Well if she doesn't then I guess we as her friends will just have to make sure she knows" Adam said before a bright smile took over her face "Although considering the sheer amount of support she gets from the crowd I doubt that she doesn't know I mean i'm pretty sure i saw a sign in the crowd that saw: 'Stephanie my Champion forever' I mean if that doesn't make you realise how much you rocked what will?" he asked laughing a little.

The redhead was about to open her mouth to respond when the door to her locker room slammed open to reveal a freshly showered Stephanie Mcmahon grinning at the two of them her eyes sparkling happily "Come on you to we have to celebrate Amy's big win!" she demanded before walking over and grabbing the redhead in a tight hug.

Laughing at her friends bright disposition Amy smiled at the brunette warmly, happy to have such a kind and supportive friend in the brunette "And what exactly are we doing decider of entertainment"

"Well Jeff and I didn't want to go clubbing...again" the brunette said rolling her eyes before letting herself grin happily "So Chris suggested something that we as a group..you know just without you two because you're having a private meeting thing - decided we have to do"

Adam picked up Amy's bag as the brunette dragged her friend out of the locker room and towards the exit "And what is this great activity oh great one?"

The brunette spun around excitedly her eyes sparkling and so very different to how sad they had been just a hour before that Adam knew he would agree just to keep the brunette this happy. "We my friends are going to Karaoke!" gaping at Stephanie in shock Adam watched as Amy squealed excitedly and followed the two numbly to where the group was waiting Trish,Jeff and Jay both chattering excitedly about what songs to sing, with Christ putting his two cents in every few seconds his own voice pitched in his own eagerness, glancing over at the older Hardy Adam could see his eyes had a resigned look in them a helpless smile on his face, in that moment Adam just sighed and gave the darker Hardy a matching smile resigning himself to the evening.

"Alrighty let's head out" he called out causing six out of the eight of them to cheer happily.

* * *

**Wooh End of another Chapter. Tell me what you think. **


	14. Chapter 14

**TLC, let's face it they completely stole the show in 2000 and once again in 2001. I didn't really want to write the match because I wasn't sure I could write the match and do it justice. So here is a little post match excitement for out favourite group of misfits. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Thank you so much, you are one loyal reader! Yes they are still together I'm not sure if they're going to stay together but where the story is at the moment they are still together yes **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Wincing as she was helped back behind the curtain by Adam and Jay who had the Tag Team titles slung over his shoulder. The TLC match had just concluded with the two blondes coming out on the victors, but it came at a cost, the match had been long and more like a war than a wrestling match, it got to the point where she and Amy had come head to head with her pulling the other woman off the apron as the other woman was setting up for a Huricanrana and then trading blows with the redhead. In the end the current women's champion got put through a table and thanks to Matt Hardy she herself had gotten thrown from a Ladder when she had been trying to get him down. Despite all the bumps they had taken during the match Steph could tell that Adam and Jay were both worried about her ad the fall she had taken, it had taken a while for her to pull herself up to her feet and when she had it had been with an obvious grimace of pain on her face. The pain radiating from her lower back made the young brunette bite her lip to try and stifle the cry of pain that wanted to escape her, she could only imagine how Jeff must have been feeling considering the falls he had taken during the match. Waving off the concern of her two teammates who were urging her to go see the trainer Stephanie instead began to make their way towards her locker room, she didn't need someone poking and prodding her asking her if she was in pain, she knew she was in pain and she wanted to have a nice relaxing shower to try and sooth the muscles. Normally she would just cut out and leave early but this wasn't just a normal episode of RAW where she could run away, this was SummerSlam which meant that everyone had to stick around until the end so that they could take photos and sign autographs for the fans afterwards as everyone got on the bus that would take them back to the hotel. Reaching the locker room without interruptions she quickly closed the door behind her leaning against the wood for some support as she leaned her head back and sighed tiredly.

"You all kinds of sore?" Amy asked dryly from where she was slumped down on a bench opposite her, the red head obviously aching herself after the high intensity match. "Yeah me too, I wanna go shower but I don't know if I can actually get up and move that far"

Smiling in amusement the brunette nodded in agreement and winced as it made the dull ache at the back of her neck throb once again, she knew that Matt hadn't meant to throw her so hard, and she was sure the darker haired Hardy would be around very soon with apologies and shaking full of nerves and plus half the fault was her own when she landed wrong but despite knowing all that she still was sore as all hell. "That match was intense" she finally said "I mean I think we all knew it would be, I mean a ladder match is one thing, and then you got tables matches and chairs are used all the time but to see them all used in one match"

Amy nodded in agreement before a big smile took over her face "But we can say one thing" she teased causing Stephanie to look up questioningly "No one can see that the Tag Teams didn't steal the show tonight" she said making Stephanie laugh but nod in agreement.

It was true, the three teams that went out there weren't the biggest and by no means the strongest but they had something that no one else who was preforming that night had: heart. All three teams, went out and put on a show that will never be forgotten, Stephanie could already tell that TLC SummerSlam 2000 was going to go down in history, and what made her even more proud was the fact that she got to be a part of it, no matter how small her role had been. In fact she was pretty sure even the crowd knew that they weren't going to see a match more entertaining than what they just saw on this summer's night, oh sure they were going to have fun and be entertained but the fact remained that the Tag Teams and their TLC match just stole the show and everyone knew it. "Yeah I don't think anyone can top that"

"I would hope not, I got put through a table, you got thrown off a ladder, not to mention all the damn crazy things the other boys did" Amy growled as she laid back against the bench her head resting on her gym bag.

Laughing softly the brunette forced herself to her feet and then over to Amy pulling her back up into a seated position "Come on we gotta shower, you know the boys are going to want to do something stupid and crazy tonight despite all the hell they just put their bodies through" she said smiling "And I would rather not smell bad thank you very much and considering how much I know you I know that neither do you"

The redhead let out a groan but got to her feet anyway despite her bodies protests "I am not getting dressed up, there is no way in hell I am forcing myself into something tight or short after that hell" she said pointing at her darker haired friend who was nodding in agreement.

"Trust me it's jeans and a t-shirt for me tonight, I might even steal one of Jay's hoodies if I can" the brunette said grinning at the thoughts of the oversize soft hoodie that she often tried to steal from her blonde friend.

Sharing a laugh with her red headed friend Stephanie entered the shower block and before long she was under the nice warm spray feeling the water and the heat soothing her sore muscles. "I think I need to get a man" she said suddenly, "If I had a boyfriend I could get him to give me a massage and you know a little bit of loving"

"Yeah I know what you mean, we need to find some people and quickly" Amy agreed as she washed the sweat and grime out of her hair "I have been single for way too damn long"

Thinking back to her last long relationship Stephanie had to agree, but the problem was that being on the road almost all year and preforming on stage almost every other night made it hard to start and then keep a long term relationship. "I have a feeling I'm going to end up dating a wrestler the way I'm going" she said shutting the flow of the water off "And you know it's not that its necessarily a bad thing, it's just not what I thought I would get for myself"

"Yeah I know what you mean everyone kind of expects me to get together with either Jeff or Matt all because I work together real close with them" Amy said as she stepped out of her own stall underwear in place towelling her wet red hair.

Pulling on a pair of light blue jeans Stephanie laughed at the strange thoughts of other people 'In that same regard I should probably be dating either Adam or Jay" she said rolling her eyes "Which no offence I like the two enough, hell Adam is kind of like a big brother I never even knew that I had, I don't think I could ever date him"

"I feel the exact same way with Jeff" Amy said nodding as she pulled a black tank top followed by a ripped white tee over the top on to go with her jeans. "I mean maybe if I really tried I could maybe date Matt but I just don't have those feelings for him you know"

"I don't know Jeff is good looking" Stephanie said absent mindedly "I could probably go out on a date with him and enjoy myself" she continued pulling on a shirt real quick.

Amy grinned as an idea came to her "Alright then let's do it" she said shrugging and then laughed at the confused "not actually go on a date with the two of them but let's just spend some time with them, see how we feel you know, it can't hurt"

"Well there is that massive thing Jeff has for Trish" Steph said rolling her eyes "But sure, I could do for a nice night out, what are we going to do then?"

The two of them were thinking for a moment when Amy finally grinned happily "How about the carnival that is in town, I mean I'm sure the boys will love to eat their weight in junk food and I could go for some games and light hearted fun"

"Honestly that sounds amazing" Steph said grinning as she turned around from her now completely packed bag "I haven't been to a carnival in years and after the hell we just went through I kind of want to have some light hearted fun, plus going to clubs and all that is fun but gets kind of boring after a while" she said lifting a shoulder up in a shrug.

The two divas grinned at one another before linking arms "So let's go tell our male companions for the evening what our plans are" the redhead said happily, and together they exited the locker room.

As expected both Jeff and Matt had been very excited when they had heard about their plan to go to the Carnival, they had even laughed when the girls had teasingly stated that it was going to be a 'date'. Adam and Jay had of course declined the offer to come with them and instead were going out to a club, while Trish was still recovering from an injury and wasn't even at SummerSlam that night. So once they had posed for the screaming fans – most of which were screaming for either Team Extreme or Team EC+S instead of some of the larger starts of the WWF - signed the autographs and then got onto the bus for the trip back to the hotel. Once they arrived the four of them ran to their rooms dropped their things and before anyone could stop them they were huddled in the back of a taxi and on their way to the carnival. For once the four of them actually had a large evening ahead of them, with Summerslam being for of an afternoon show early evening show the four of them were able to arrive at the carnival by about 7 in the evening which was so much earlier than they were used to getting out of shows. Upon piling out of the taxi the four of them split up and immediately Jeff took the laughing brunette to the games and within moments Stephanie was now holding a large stuffed dragon that the other wrestler had won for her. It only took a few moments before people realised who the two of them were and after a couple of moments of posing for photos with the excited fans who Stephanie just smiled and nodded at as they screamed excitedly at her – mainly because she couldn't understand a word they were trying to say – the two of them were able to get away and then made their way towards the food vans. While they loved the ideas of going on the rides and having a grand all time, they also knew that the two of them were probably too sore and it wouldn't be the best idea for the two of them to go onto anything too hectic at the moment. If they felt like it later on they would probably go on the Ferris wheel but for now they just wanted to eat. Finding a picnic table to sit on the two of them began to dig into the food in front of them.

"So how you feeling after tonight" Jeff asked as he swallowed his mouthful of hotdog before taking a large gulp of the soda he had bought to complement it. "That was a big fall that you took from the ladder tonight"

Putting down the fresh donut she had been munching on Stephanie nodded lifting on shoulder in a shrug "I'm a little sore, but compared to what you went thought it was probably nothing" she said simply sipping her own drink "I mean I took a couple bumps, you got utterly destroyed.

"Yeah but I've been training for this since I was like twelve and mucking around on my trampoline, you've only been doing this for like a year now" he said understandably taking a grip of her hand giving her a warm smile "Don't discount your own experiences Steph, your bumps and what pain you experience is just as important as we go through"

"Steph…Jeff?"

Hearing their names called the two of them looked in the direction of the voice and smiled brightly as they saw Chris standing there his arm tucked tightly around his wife Jessica who had come down for SummerSlam. "Hey Chris how you doing?" Jeff asked kindly.

The two blondes looked at the two of them sitting there holding hands smiling up bright at them, Chris felt a strange confusing anger well up in him as he looked at the two of them while Jessica felt a large grin spread across her face as she looked at the two of them which seemed to be a date. "Just here to enjoy ourselves" she said happily "What about you two?"

"The same thing" Steph said shrugging turning to smile at Jeff "We were a bit too sore after the match tonight to go out clubbing so we decided that we needed to have some fun instead"

Chris watched the two of them and felt his stomach begin to roll a little, he was sure that neither Jeff or Stephanie had anything resembling romantic feelings towards each other but just seeing them out together in this way, where it looked like the two of them were on a date made him feel a little sick. He knew that it was more than a little selfish the way he was feeling, he was married and for the most party quite happily and yet watching the young woman before him the idea of her on a date made him feel a little ill. It was unfair to Stephanie and unfair to Jessica. Swallowing past the lump in his throat he smiled and began to put on the act he was so well known for.

"Well I only have so long to spend with my woman so I am going to have to leave you two and your obvious food fest here" he said motioning to the large amount of food spread across his table.

The two other wrestlers rolled their eyes but were smiling and waved the blonde off before turning back to their meals breaking into laughter and conversation almost right away. "I think they looked good together don't you?" Jessica said happily as they walked away from the two laughing friends "I wonder if this was their first date, I mean can you imagine a more romantic place for it" she continued burrowing into her husband's side.

"Yeah, completely romantic" Chris said his throat dry and his stomach rolling.

* * *

**Oh Dear is our lovely Jericho beginning to get Jealous!**


	15. Chapter 15

**No One hate me! I know I had to do something to stir things up so yes I have started a little drama but trust me it will all work out in the end. Now this is a slightly shorter chapter I am sorry about that but I would rather get the content in the chapter down as I see it in my head rather than prattle on for another thousand or so words. Any way here we go.**

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Yes that is how I am writing her at this time. **

**Chapter Fifteen**

The thing that no one tells you about wrestlers, the thing that they try to keep hidden about the day to day going on's is that they were all huge gossips. By the time that the next show arrived almost the entire Locker room were buzzing about the supposed date that Jeff and Stephanie had gone on. Neither one of them were all too worried about it, they knew the truth that the 'date' was really just a good night out between two friends. But the wounded looks that Trish had kept giving her before she had sat the blonde down and explained the situation couldn't help but make the brunette feel that it was a hell of a lot more trouble than what it was worth. Stephanie didn't think that Trish would be too upset if she started to date Jeff but only if she had given the tiny blonde a heads up, it would always been a bit startling when your friend starts to date or becomes interested in someone that either showed interest in you or you interested in them, so it's an unspoken rule for friends to give each other some notice when they want to go forward with your feelings. The tiny blonde had completely understood when everything was explained and she even said that while it would be weird she would support a relationship between the two of them if she was just given some warning about it. After that was sorted and her friendship with Trish was once again on the right track Steph couldn't help but want to find out who had begun the rumour and let them have it, she knew it wasn't Amy who herself was out with Matt at the same Carnival and she didn't really think that it would have been Chris but at the same time when she remembered how the blonde reacted to her and Jeff when he and his wife found them later on that day it could always be him. Which is why she was now walking through the halls trying to find the blonde Canadian. The brunette was already in her ring wear, her team have a steel cage match against the Hardy's for the Tag team titles later on but she couldn't help but feel like this was something she needed to get out of the way. It was a big night for her team but whoever was talking about her and begun this rumour was screwing with her life outside of the ring and that wasn't going to fly, she could handle herself in the ring, she had been a champion to prove it but out in the ring was her life and someone was messing with it! Gritting her teeth the young brunette made sure to keep a smile on her face as she strode through the halls looking for the young man. It wouldn't do to have the crew and her fellow wrestlers to notice that she was irritated or not in the best of moods. Nodding to Steve who was chatting about Dwayne in regards to the segment that they were due to film she strode through the halls towards the larger shared locker room and once she stood in front of the blue painted door she knocked loudly and when Test answered the door he could tell right away the that brunette was not please and gave her a nervous smile.

"Hey Steph….what can I do for you?" he asked nervously keeping his eyes adverted slightly.

Deep down Steph knew that she felt bad for scaring the larger man, but at this moment she was on a mission and the other man's feelings weren't of the highest priority at that moment. "If Jericho is around?" she asked purposely using his stage name, hopefully Chris heard it and realised that she wasn't in a good mood.

"Yeah he is…I'll just get him for you" The larger man said and the young diva gave a sharp nod in agreement and Steph back from the door crossing her arms in front of her

The requested Canadian stepped out from the locker room a smile spread across his face and his eyes sparkling. It was obvious that Andrew hadn't warned the other man about her emotional state. Steph couldn't help but muse inwardly. "Hey Steph, what's up Drew said that you wanted to see me?" Chris asked happily.

Arching an eyebrow at how carefree the other man was acting, Steph tried to keep her voice level when she finally spoke. "Did you start the rumour that Jeff and I were on a Date last week when you spotted up out at the Carnival?" she said slowly.

The blonde's smile slowly faded when he took in the question that was asked of him and he adverted his gaze to the floor "Not really?" he said weakly.

Anger filled the brunette at her friend's reply, she had thought Chris was a good guy, that he was a friend. But considering how he had just replied he obviously was not! "Why did you do that Chris?" she exclaimed "Do you know how badly you hurt Trish, she was so upset with me!" she growled out.

The man stayed silent and let the young woman growl at him making sure to keep his eyes adverted, he had known when he got a little too drunk that night when he and Jess went to the hotel bar and he begun to tell some of the other guys on the roster what he had seen that it probably wouldn't end well and yet he did it anyway, Jess had been urging him on putting her two cents in and the more he drank the more he seemed to say. When he had arrived at the arena today and heard all the rumours and gossip spreading around about the two young wrestlers he of course had felt a little bit of guilt but at the same time it was harmless, either it had been a date and the two of them would get a little embarrassed or they were dating and the two of them could get a good laugh about it. Not once had Chris thought about how this would make Trish feel, Trish who was very used to Jeff acting like a stuttering nervous puppy around her, Trish who had spoken to him only a few weeks ago about how kind, sweet and cute she thought the younger Hardy brother was. It made all the guilt he had been feeling earlier come rushing back up now that he was confronted by the brunette.

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble or hurt anyone" Chris said softly "Especially not Trish or you" he quickly added.

Huffing a breath the brunette rolled her eyes at what the other wrestler had said and narrowed her eyes into a deep glare "You didn't just hurt me and Trish, do you know how Jeff felt when Trish was upset with him" she said "He was crushed, what was just a nice night out between two friends you twisted and hurt more than just a few people"

"I am sorry" Chris whispered softly "After Jess and I left the Carnival we went to the bar and Paul and the rest of the guys from DX were there" he continued "They asked me how the Carnival was and I was a little drunk and I mentioned that I saw you and Jeff together, then the more I drank and the longer that I sat there the more I said. The guys kept egging me on and Jess was putting her two cents in and before I knew it you two were out on a date"

Steph stared at the young man in front of her in shock and then shook her head in disappointment, she never would have thought that she would have felt so upset in regards to one of her own friends. Not one that she had cared so very strongly about not too long about. "Chris that isn't an excuse In fact that just makes it worse" she said softly "I fixed everything with Trish so don't worry about that but things between us" she said motioning between herself and the blonde wrestler "I don't know if I can trust you again" she said shaking her head.

The blonde looked at the young woman in shock, he knew that he had hurt the brunette but he never would have thought that it was too that bad of a state that she no longer could trust him. "What are you talking about!" he exclaimed "I made a mistake, you can't push me away because of one tiny mistake"

Hearing this Stephanie felt her anger flare and considering how quickly the other man took a step back she could only imagine that her eyes must have been flashing with her anger. "You messed around with my life!" she hissed out "You got bored one night, got drunk and decided to tell a story about something that was not even close to true" she continued pointing at him.

"You know me and you know Jeff. You knew there was nothing romantic about that night and that we are merely good friends and yet you decided to cause some trouble and yet you have the nerve to say despite how betrayed I Feel. Despite how hurt that I feel. That there was no way that I could lose my trust in you because it was a small mistake on your part" she snarled the anger coursing through her body

Chris swallowed tightly and felt his own anger rising at the anger displayed on the young McMahon's face "How was I supposed to know that you and Jeff weren't all romantic that night, you looked pretty cosy at that table" he snarked back crossing his own arms across his chest trying to put up a defensive front "Hell even Jessica thought the two of you looked like you were on a date. Anyone would have thought the same thing"

"They aren't you!" Stephanie exclaimed, barely giving their small audience a glance, Amy and Trish were huddled with Jeff who was giving Chris a slightly hurt and betrayed look. Stephanie knew that her sensitive friend would never say anything about it but she knew that he was feeling hurt by what the other man had done. Adam and Jay were standing slightly behind the girls and young Hardy the taller of the blondes giving her a look that clearly said that he would step in if she needed him to. Sure when she had first got to the arena he had done his bit of teasing but as soon as he realised that it had happened without her knowledge and the amount of people who were his friends and yet were harmed by the rumour the tall Canadian was suddenly on the warpath looking for who had hurt her. On the other side were a few of the other Main roster men who were watching the two of them throw angry words back and forth, she wasn't sure how long they had been standing there nor did she really care, all Stephanie knew was that she was going to make Chris see that what he did was wrong, that he hurt her and his friends and that it wasn't all better just because he apologised.

Hearing the young heiress's exclamation Chris felt his eyes go wide and his arms fell down to his side "W-what are you getting at?" he asked.

Feeling the fight drain out of her Steph sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she couldn't believe she still had to go out a support her team in a match yet that night. "Chris you are one of my good friends, of course strangers are going to think that Jeff and I were on a date" she said glancing over and smiling warmly at the wrestler who was sporting purple hair that evening. "Jeff and I are touchy feeling, not just with each other but everyone. We hug and hold hands it's what we do and you know this" she said winking at Jay who gave her a thumbs up, he and Edge knew better than anyone how touchy freely she was considering that they often were on the receiving end of her hugs.

"Being that close to us and knowing this you would have been able to tell that what you saw was nothing more than Jeff and I just being ourselves" she said turning her attention back to Chris who was once again staring at the floor. "Look I don't know why you said what you said, I don't know if you were going through something that night and just were in a bad mood but I can say that you hurt me. You hurt Jeff and because of that I've lost my trust in you" seeing Christ about to argue she held her hand up to silence the blonde and gave him a sad smile. "I'm not saying that I won't be your friend anymore but I'm not going to lie and say that everything is all okay between us anymore"

A moment passed between the two of them and then Chris nodded a frown across his face causing Steph to smile sadly "Ok I've said my piece, I need to go get ready and support my team in their big match tonight" she said before turning on her heel and striding towards her group of friends where Amy and Trish opened their arms to wrap her into a hug.

"Alrighty that's it show's over!" Adam said as he tried to disperse the crowd before following Steph and the rest of the group down the hall way giving the young woman a warm smile "Damn girl you certainly know how to draw a crowd"

Taken aback by the sudden joke Steph started to laugh and within moments the entire group was laughing and Stephanie was so very thankful for her friends and especially Adam who once again was acting like her White Knight helping and protecting her, until such time she finds a guy for her she was more than happy to use her substitute big brother as her protector.

* * *

**I am a Smoochy Dreamer all the way. Don't you guys worry. Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I hope I didn't lose too many of you faithful readers with the last Chapter. Like I said I am a big Smoochy Dreamers fan but I had to do something to move the story line along. Now I hope you all enjoy the next instalment. I am sorry it was a little later than normal work got hectic. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: Yep, you sounded so excited that I have another one for you. Hope you enjoy this one just as much as you have been the others. **

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Stephanie stared at her two Tag Team members in complete and utter shock, her eyes wide with disbelief, sure she had always known that the two of them were a bit strange and that they were on the weirder side. Hell some of their plans were down right out of a comic book but for the most part she went along with the plans because they worked out. Just looking at some of the five second poses the three of them had done, it wasn't that the three of them took themselves all too seriously, but since losing the titles to the Hardy's in the cage match last week and then being told that they weren't going to be allowed to challenge the brothers for the titles so long as they held it Stephanie had seen a strange maniac look in their eyes and now they come before her with the strangest plan that she had heard come from either one of them. Staring at the gold suits and masks that both the blondes in front of her were holding up, she raised one unimpressed eyebrow that Rocky himself would be proud of snorted shook her head and then spun on her heel to walk away all without saying a word. Sure it sucked that commissioner Foley had deemed that Edge and Christian couldn't challenge the Hardy's for their Tag Titles since they won them in the last cage Match but at the same time Steph could understand why, with how often the titles had switched between their teams in the last few weeks something had to be done. But considering the plan that the two of them had suddenly come up with the brunette couldn't see it working for very long, the Hardy's weren't idiots and they would figure it out in the end and then retaliate, which wasn't something that she wanted to be a very large part of. She didn't have time for their strange antics she had her own match to look forward to, her and Lita would be competing in a Tag match against Trish and Ivory. Normally she wouldn't want to fight alongside the redheaded diva not since she lost her title to the other woman just last month, but hell anytime she could beat up on Ivory she was down for it and at least with Lita she knew that the other woman was defiantly going to hold her own which was better than what the alternative was. _

_Watching their female member walk away the two blondes shared a look of shock and then scrambled after her calling her name to try and get her to stop and listen. "Come on Steph it's going to be great" Edge said with a beaming grin hoping to charm the young brunette into agreeing with them, it had worked before so he didn't see why it wouldn't work again. _

_Stephanie turned back to the boys and rolled her eyes at the hopeful look on their faces before shaking her head once again "No I'm not doing that, I've done some crazy things with you two but I am not taking part in that" she said pointing to the gold suits. "I mean I lost my title to Lita and didn't go insane, got angry yes but I didn't do something stupid like…that" she said before folding her arms up in front of her. "Why can't the two of you just let it go and you know…move on, I mean the Hardy's are facing Too Cool soon, they might lose the title and then you two can just take on the new champs for the titles" _

"_No offence Steph but our titles are a little bigger than yours" Christian said chuckling, but when he looked to Edge for some back up he saw his friend shaking his head and motioning for him to stop speaking causing him to frown in confusion. _

_Narrowing her gaze to a glare Steph stepped closer to the shorter of the two blondes and poked him in the chest "So your saying that my title is less important than yours" she snarled causing the blonde to swallow tightly as he realised just how mad he had made his friend "Your saying just because it's a Women's championship it's not as big needs as much worrying over as your Tag titles" she said poking him in the chest with each word. _

"_No no no no, Steph that wasn't what I meant at all" Christian said holding up his hands trying to calm down the angry female who looked ready to fight him in the ring that night and not the two other Diva's that she was billed to fight. _

_Stepping back Steph narrowed her eyes dangerously and let her hands form into fists "Good because my title is just as important as yours, and you know what go play your stupid little game with the Hardy's for your precious Titles….without me!" she snarled and then spun around on her heel and stomped away leaving the two blondes standing there by themselves. _

_Edge sighed and rubbed his forehead before turning to Christian who was staring at the space here Stephanie had been earlier in shock "Well now you've done is" he said motioning in the direction that Stephanie rushed off in "Now she's never going to help us and we're going to have to apologies to her"_

"_Whatever man, I still think she's overreacting man, it's not like I called her ugly or anything" Christian protested "But I mean we'll give her some time too cool of because you know…she's scary when she's mad" he said and Edge nodded in agreement. "And once she's feeling better and all calmed down we'll have a chat and get her on board with our plan, I mean how can she not it totally reeks of awesomeness" the two blondes shared a big grin and high fived before turning away and sprinting down the hall to try and get their plan back into action._

Shaking her head at the antics Adam and Jay were playing out in the ring in their new disguises, it was an interesting way to start a new story line having the boys and her fall out briefly due to a disagreement over their obsession with the championships. When they had first pitched the idea Steph hadn't been all too excited about it, she was happy with her team, she didn't want to leave the faction, but when the team had finally explained that it would only temporary and that the whole point of this was to set up the onscreen friendship between her character and Lita. The plan was that over the next few weeks while the boys went through with their plan she would be teaming up with Lita who would eventually invite her into the team extreme locker room. When she eventually went back to the team of EC+S – when their plan back fired and she got to pretty much tell them 'I told you so' – her and Lita would still have their friendship which would obviously bring a new angel of drama between the two tag teams. Once the tag match was over she and Amy had her own match to take part in with Trish and Ivory, it was scripted loosely for herself and Amy to come out with the win and then once that was complete they had another scene that they would have to shoot but this time with Amy.

As she stared at the monitor she spotted Chris walking pass and Steph felt a pang of sadness hit her, it had been three weeks since she had confronted the other man about what he had don't to her and how she no longer trusted him and it was pretty clear that thing between them were strained. They still said hi and swapped small talk but for the most part the two of them didn't interact it was still too awkward, Steph knew that one of them was going to have break and speak to each other first but for now the young brunette couldn't bring herself to actually do so, it was still too raw and while she missed the blonde she knew in every part of her that she hadn't made a rash decision that she hadn't overreacted. Smiling sadly she turned her attention back to the screen and laughed once again at what her teammates were doing while pushing back all the thoughts of her now ostracised friend to the back of her mind, she was here at work and she had a job to do, but even more than that her friends were all here and they supported her in her decision.

"Hey girly" glancing in the direction of the voice Steph smiled as she spotted her red headed friends making her way over to her with the Championship belt slung over her shoulder "You ready for this, we gotta kick some ass"

Nodding in agreement the brunette bumped fists with her good friend "Oh yeah, the team of Lita and Stephanie is going to decimate" she said laughing.

"Come now, I think I'm going to put up some fight" glancing over Stephanie smiled as Trish made her way over to the two of them, her signature cowboy hat and trench coat in place looking ready to take on the world. "I mean I may not have been the women's champion yet but you know it's gonna happen"

Smiling warmly at her blonde friend Steph couldn't help but feel so very lucky that her friend had listened to her and let her explain the thing that had gone down with Jeff because she didn't know what she would do if the other woman hadn't have listened and she had lost the peppy blonde from her life. "Just give it some time you'll get you turn, trust me" she said happily "I mean you're getting so much better in the ring" she complimented with a hip bump that caused the blonde to blush bright red and at the compliment.

It was true, over the last few weeks the young blonde had been working extremely hard on her in ring skill and performance, you could still tell it was a bit foreign and strange to her but it was also obvious that the other woman was indeed improving and getting better and better with each passing week. "So you got any idea where you story line is going next year?" Steph asked changing the subject.

Over the last few weeks creative and the higher ups had begun to let people know a rough outline of what each superstars both male and the Diva's story lines for the beginning of the next year were going to be, considering it was heading towards the end of September it was bound to happen eventually. "Yeah apparently in the beginning it's going to be something to do with Vince" Trish said shrugging slightly "What about you?"

"I think they are thinking of putting me with Christian for a little bit, have like Edge as my big brother figure and Christian as the romantic angel" Steph said shrugging one shoulder and glancing at Amy who was nodding, she wasn't surprised that the redhead was getting the same kind of story line, probably what would happen was that whatever one went over best with the crowd would be the one that stuck and the other would fade away slightly and something different would be picked up.

"That should be fun, I mean at least you work really closely with the guys now, I have no idea how Vince works" the blonde sighed before glancing up at Steph "Any pointers"

Laughing slightly at the desperate look on the other girls face Steph put her hand on the shorter woman's shoulder and gave it an encouraging squeeze "Don't worry too much, my dad is a bit rough around the edges but he is a professional and will listen to any thing you have to say, he might not accept and implement it but he will listen to you" she said.

"Girls you ready?" The stage hand asked as the Ivory stood next to him, "You're on in five minutes"

Sharing a smile between the three of them Steph gave the stage hand a sharp nod as Trish scurried to Ivory's side, the two of them would be heading out first followed by the champion and her tag team partner. Rolling her shoulders to loosen them up Steph let herself fall into character and shared a smile with Amy waiting for the moment when they got to run out an entertain the crowd.

_Laughing happily as she and Lita rushed backstage Stephanie couldn't believe how well she and the redhead had worked together in the ring. Considering that the two of them were normally against one another, both in their solo matches and then when they were helping out their teams it was nice to know that they actually could work quite well together. Despite the fact the spunky redhead was the Diva that took her championship from her not too long ago Steph didn't feel any ill will towards her. _

"_That was awesome" Lita said brightly as they finally came to a stop near the locker room Stephanie shared with Edge and Christian. "I can't believe how well that worked out, the blind tag, the Revali then the moonsult, I don't think Ivory knew what hit her" _

_Nodding in agreement Steph laughed "It's almost like all our time hanging around our teams has rubbed off on us" she teased causing the redhead to laugh. _

_The two fell silent and the brunette eyes the door to the locker room in annoyance, the idea of stepping foot in the room and maybe running into the two men that made up two thirds of her team made her stomach roll. Steph knew deep down that she shouldn't feel that way towards her team mates but what they had said to her earlier and how they had made her feel still bothered her, and in turn it made her want to avoid the two men for the near future. Lita glanced at the other woman who despite the great mood she had been in mere moments ago was now glaring at her locker room door which caused her to step back a little, she had always thought that EC+S was just as strong and tight knit as she and the Hardy's were, at least that was the image that they presented to the world, the two blonde goofy brothers and their beautiful brunette friend who also just so happened to be a billion dollar heiress – no matter if she and her father were currently on the outs – but considering the way that Steph seemed to be glaring at the door Lita had a feeling that not everything was as it seemed. _

'_Hey you ok?" she asked causing the brunette to startle and stare at the redhead with wide eyes "I mean I know we aren't all that close but you don't seem all that eager to head in there" she continued motioning to the door with her head. _

_Letting her anger drain out of her Steph let a sad smile grace her features and wrapped her arms around her waist as she addressed the red heads question "The guys just said something earlier that just pushed my buttons and made me real angry earlier and I don't feel one hundred percent ready to face the two of them just yet" she said shrugging trying to play off what had really had happened between the three of them. _

"_What did they do that was so bad that it made EC+S fight?" Lita asked humor laced through her voice. _

_A smirk covered the brunette face and she pointed at the belt that was slung over the other diva's shoulder "Christian pretty much said that the reason I got over losing my title too you better than how they are getting over losing their titles to the Hardy's was because the Women's Championship isn't as important and while Edge didn't say it he didn't argue the point or disagree with his bone headed brother" she said arching an eyebrow "Do you think that's a good enough reason?" _

_Lita openly gaped at the other woman and felt her own anger rising at the insult the other tag team had given their female teammate, if she had been the one that heard that neither Edge nor Christian would still be standing. "You have got to be kidding me" she hissed out, not only was that an insult to the Diva's division but Edge and Christian had a Diva on their team and a very active one at that, a previous Women's champion on their team. _

_Nodding slowly Stephanie motioned to the door in a now you see motion "That is why I'm not all too eager to go and talk to the two blonde bombshells" she said dryly "Not that I think you will now question my anger" _

"_Hell no I want to go smack them one preferably both of them myself" the current women's champion huffed out before grabbing the other woman and pulling her along "There is no way in hell that I am making you go back in that locker room with those men" she said as she pulled the now chocked brunette down the hallway. _

"_Come on you can come hang out with me, I'm not in the Hardy's locker room today so you can hang out with me" Lita finished and continue to pull the now grinning diva along with her. _

_Watching the two diva's bounding along the hallways Edge felt a sinking pit form in his stomach, he had rushed over to congratulate Stephanie for a great match alongside the redhead and had seen the two of them talking outside their locker room. He and Christian had obviously thought, obviously hoped that with time Stephanie would cool off and wouldn't be too mad in regards to Christians comments about the championship but from what he just saw Edge knew that probably wasn't going to be the case. What was worse because of that they made have just started a friendship between the two diva's from the rival teams which wasn't something that they needed or really wanted to happen, not at this stage. Edge groaned and turned around to go find his brother, they needed to figure out a way to make amends and fast._

* * *

**HAHAHA Now 'Lita' and 'Stephanie' are friends I wonder how this will affect the future story lines?**


	17. Chapter 17

**So I hope everyone is enjoying my little take on the WWE universe so far. It's getting to some really interesting times, so please faithful readers continue to be a part of my world. Remeber I do not own any of these characters or places they belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE universe. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: Hahaha I'm glad that you are enjoying this so very much. (I kinda wish it happened to though) **

**Chapter Seventeen**

Watching the screen Stephanie couldn't help but wince as she watched Chyna aka Joanie take the battle to Amy who was defending her title that night. The larger woman was dominating the match at the moment, which considering that when she first arrived Joanie had made a career out of wrestling male talent Stephanie wasn't all that too surprised about. Since her 'split' from Triple H and his faction was made a reality the other woman had come into her own in the women's division so Steph was glad she was getting a shot at the title, she only wished it wasn't at her best friends expense. Watching the larger woman finally pin the smaller redhead Steph sighed sadly as the three count was called and Chyna was declared the winner. Considering her own lost two months earlier Stephanie had a slight idea of what her good friend was going through, it was strange to lose your title to a friend and that was what Joanie was to Amy, the two of them were close and now she knew that Amy was going to be feeling the same confusing turmoil of emotions that she herself was feeling. Of course unlike her own lose Amy had to film a scene later on between the two of them where Stephanie comforted the young redhead over her lose which would then lead into the Hardy's seeing it and inviting the young brunette to hang out with them over some coffee. Steph couldn't imagine how much that was going to suck, considering that when she lost her own title she had cried for what felt like hours' while curled up next to Chris. Thinking on the blonde the young heiress smiled softly, when she had arrived earlier that day for a photo shoot with Amy for this month's WWF Magazine – that was strangely enough doing a coverage on the story line between the two Diva's and the rivalry between their two teams – Chris had been there for his own shoot and the three of them had gotten lunch together. It had been nice, not as easy as it had been but it was obvious that the blonde Canadian was making an attempt and while it was going slowly at least Steph could tell that it was heading in the right direction once again. Give it a few months and the young brunette could probably admit that the young man and her friendship might be fully repaired. It was hard to stay mad at Chris he was just so very kind and open, not to mention after three weeks of strained conversation between the two of them the blonde broke down and apologised bringing her a bunch of lilies his eyes shining with remorse. Suddenly Amy walked through the curtain breaking Stephanie from any thoughts of the blonde wrestler. Seeing the disappointed look of her friends face the young brunette walked forwards and pulled her friend into a tight hug. Once pulled tight against her chest Steph felt Amy's shoulders begin to shake and immediately began to draw the other woman towards the locker room she was sharing with the Hardy, Amy was a strong woman and the last thing she would want is for people to see her crying. Knocking on the door she smiled softly at Jeff who pulled open the door and as soon as the young man noticed the state his redheaded friend was in he hurried the two girls into the room which strangely was devoid of Matt.

"I was watching the match" Jeff said softly as he helped the two girls take a seat on a nearby bench, considering how tightly Amy was clutching her brunette friend he didn't think he would be able to get them on separate seats. "I wanted to come get here but I wasn't sure how she would react, I mean when Matt and I lost our titles for the first time we reacting differently, Matt wanted to hang out with people I just kind of wanted to be by myself"

Nodding in agreement to what the young man said Steph stroked her friends beautiful red hair "Yeah I know that when I lost my championship I was the same just wanted to sit in a locker room and get over it in my own time" she said softly hoping not to startle the emotional woman clutching at her. "I mean no one ever tells you how it feels to lose the belt, they are so happy to let you know how it feels to win the belt to keep the belt but not once does anyone tell you how it feels to lose"

Amy nodded and finally pulled away from the brunette sniffling slightly and wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks "It sucks" she said softly "I mean I'm so happy for Joanie and she deserves it so much I mean look at her she is amazing but I just…I really liked being the Champion" she finally said throwing her hands up hopelessly.

"Amy you don't have to explain it to me" she said kindly smiling warmly at the other Diva "I felt much the same way as you are right now when I lost the championship back in August, you feel conflicted, I mean you lose the belts to a friend so you're happy but at the same time, it was your belt, your championship and now it's gone. It's a strange feeling I know and you have conflicting emotions"

The now former Women's champion nodded sadly "Exactly, I don't know how to feel" she groaned leaning back lying her head in the brunette's lap.

Glancing up Steph shared an amused grin with Jeff who was smiling down at the other Diva "Come on we still have some work to do today" Steph said tapping the red head on the shoulder "It'll be good for you, it'll distract you and keep you motivated. I mean when I lost my title there was no more work for the day and all I did was sit and mope…cried a lot but you know I had nothing to channel my torrent of emotions into"

Amy groaned but forced herself into a seated position nodding reluctantly. She knew that her friend was right, didn't want the other woman to be right but she was. So with a huff she pushed herself to her feet and made her way to her bags. If she was about to be on screen then there was no way in hell she was going to let her makeup be all smeared on her face which she was sure it was from her crying session earlier. "Alright give me ten minutes to compose myself and then I should be all camera ready" she said glancing back at her two friends that gave her bright supportive grins. As the red head bounced off to go and get ready for the rest of the night the two remaining friends smiled wide and exchanged a fist bump between them. They weren't going to just let their friend sit and mope and so far their plan was working.

_Lita barged down the hallway her face pinched into a frown. She had just gone up against Chyna and now had lost her championship, she hadn't even won it all too long ago, and she wasn't ready to lose it just yet. The larger woman had taken full control of that match and Lita knew it, she had of course tried to fight back but there was only so much she could do against the powerhouse trailblazer like Chyna. All she wanted to do was get back to her locker room and get over it, she wanted to sit and talk with Jeff and Matt hopefully forgetting all about what just happened to her in the ring. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Edge and Christian, ever since Mick Foley had put the ban on the two of them challenging the Hardy's for the titles they had decided to begin a tirade of annoyance, how Stephanie put up with the two blonde idiots Lita didn't have the faintest idea, especially since two weeks ago when they hung out after their tag match she had figured out quite quickly that the brunette was actually someone that was fun to hang out with. So much so that they had been hanging out more often since then, it was strange what with the way their two teams kind of hated each other but they made it work. But considering the mood she was in the last thing she wanted to do was run into either of the two 'blonde bombshells' and their so called sense of humour. _

"_Lita!" stopping when she heard the voice of her friend call out for her the redhead gave all her prayers to every deity she could think of hoping that the other Diva was alone. Turning around the now former champion was thankful that Stephanie was indeed alone and not being escorted by Edge and Christian. "I was looking for you, I wanted to know how you were doing after that" the brunette said motioning back in the direction of the stage and ring. _

_Smiling warmly at her friend Lita couldn't help but feel a kinship with the other woman now, didn't Stephanie lose her very own championship not too long ago, didn't Stephanie had to go through this very same well of emotions that wanted to overwhelm the redhead. "I'm not doing all that well but I'm sure you remember what this feels like" she said wrapping her arms around herself. "Where are tweedle dee, and tweedle dum" she said glancing around for the two blondes. _

_Stephanie snorted and threw her long brown loose curls over her shoulder so that they cascaded down her back and roll her eyes at the thought of the two of her teammates that had once again pissed her off with their comments – something that they had been doing quite often lately. "Don't know, they said something annoying and I just got up and walked out, they still haven't fully made amends for their comment a few weeks ago so I just decided to leave before they put their foot in their mouth once again" she said shrugging one shoulder. "Where are Matt and Jeff?" _

"_They stayed in the locker room for my match, they are probably waiting for me" Lita said softly "Is everything going ok between you and your team, I mean you seemed to be fighting a little more than normal?" she asked concerned. _

_The Mcmahon heiress sighed and ran a hand through her loose curls and shrugged "I don't know I mean I still love the two idiots but lately I just can't agree with how they have been acting, I don't like it and I won't be a part of it, which is something they of course think of as my betraying them" she said "I won't budge, they won't budge so we are kind of at an impasse, nothing we can do but weather the storm until it blows over" _

_Lita smiled sadly and reached out and took the other woman's hand who returned the smile and squeeze the hand in her grip "here I am complaining when you just went through one of the suckiest moments, I'm sorry you shouldn't have to deal with my complaining" the brunette continued _

"_Hey what's going on?" the voice of Matt Hardy rang out causing the two females to startle slightly from where they were standing. _

_Jeff gave his brother an irritated look before rolling his eyes and glancing over at the two females "Hey we saw the match Lita, we got worried when you didn't come back to the locker room right away so we came looking for you" he said quietly before nodding to Stephanie who smiled back at him shyly "But we can see that you were just caught up" _

_The elder Hardy fixed a suspicious glare on the youngest Mcmahon before he addressed her "what are you doing talking to Lita, aren't you too busy running around annoying the entire roster with Edge and Christian?" she asked._

"_Matt!" Lita gaped openly, she knew that the Elder Hardy was protective of her and would be suspicious of the other Diva but the way he just spoke to her was so very insulting. _

_A testament to her own self confidence Steph merely smirked and held up a hand to make sure that Lita knew she was okay "Don't worry Lita I understand what he means" she said smiling warmly at her new friend before turning her attention back to Matt who was still eyeing her slightly "The reason I'm hanging out with Lita is because she and I are friends, and I just saw my friend go through something that I myself went through a few months ago" she said slowly as if talking to a small child which in turn caused Lita and Jeff to smile widely "No considering I have some idea how Lita is feeling I figured hey I might come see how she was going and help her. On the case of Edge and Christian I am not surgically attached to the two of them and can think for myself so now do you have anything else you would like to add?" _

_A moment passed between the two darker haired wrestlers before Matt let a smile cross his face and a laugh escape him "You're alright little McMahon" he said holding his hand up for a fist bump which Stephanie happily returned. "You are a lot cooler than the two blonde's you hang around with" _

_Smiling brightly Steph blushed slightly at the compliment before sharing a grin with Lita who was beaming back. Noticing how close the two girls were Jeff decided to take action. If Lita and Stephanie were going to become close friends then he wanted to make the effort to get to know the other woman as well. "Hey Steph, Matt and I were going to take Lita out for a couple drink later at this adult arcade bar thing if you wanna come with us I'm sure Lita will really appreciate it" he asked kindly. _

_Gazing over at Lita who was nodding happily at the suggestion the young woman nodded shyly and allowed Lita to grab her hand "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" she said her earlier angry mood forgotten "Trust me this place looks amazing, arcade games and drinking what could be better" she said making the whole group break out into giggles._

Hearing the director yell cut Amy continued to hold onto Steph's hand who grinned over at her before they got the all clear from the camera man and then dispersed, they really were headed to that bar tonight but it wouldn't just be the Hardy's and the two of them, Adam, Jay and of course Trish would be coming that night. Linking arms with the brunette Amy began to hum happily when she realised that unlike her three friends she had forgotten to grab her things in her rush to get to the scene which meant that she was going to have to go back and get them from her locker room.

Groaning out loud she stopped walking causing the three others to stare at her in confusion "Hey Amies what's wrong?" Jeff asked as she pulled away from them "We're still heading out right?"

The redhead nodded eagerly but motioned back at her locker room "I forgot to grab my things before we begun shooting our scene, you guys head on to the car I'll be out in a tick" she said beginning to walk backwards.

"You sure?" Steph asked cocking her head to the side "I can come with you if you want?"

Amy shook her head and waved the other woman off before turning around and sprinting to the locker room grabbing her things. Reaching the room she immediately began grabbing her things when suddenly a knock on the door making her groan. Yanking the door open Amy felt the shock run through her when she saw Adam standing there looking down at her, his own eyes wide with shock. "Adam…what are you doing here?" she asked softly, she knew that he was coming out with them tonight but she hadn't thought they would run into each other at the locker room.

"I just wanted to come see how you are doing?" he said softly leaning against the doorway staring down at the smaller woman softly "I mean I know that you probably aren't going be doing great but I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

Feeling touched at the concern the other man was showing her Amy smiled softly a slight blush touching her cheeks before nodding slowly "I'm doing ok, Steph stayed with me and kept me distracted so I haven't been dwelling on it too much"

Adam smiled warmly at the name of his good friend before clearing his throat "I guess I'll be seeing you later then?" he asked "Jay and I have one last thing to shoot tonight but then we'll head over"

"Sounds great" Amy said happily, she was looking forward to hanging out with all her friends and just acting like a big kid while playing a whole bunch of games.

A moment passed and Adam bit his lip for a moment before leaning down and kissing Amy's cheek softly and then pulling away to stare down in her eyes which were wide with shock and a little awe. "See you later Amy" he whispered tucking some hair behind her ear and then walking away down the hallway leaving a very confused red head staring after him in shock as her heart beat seemingly out of her chest.

* * *

**Oh damn so much happening the Hardy's are friends with Steph on screen and what was with that kiss Adam threw on Amy...you shall all see. **


	18. Chapter 18

**So it's finally happened. I know a few of my readers have been waiting for this to happen so I hope you like how the scene has played out in my story, I didn't want it to be drawn out or some huge things.**

**A/N: No Reviews so unfortunately No Responses. **

**Chapter Eighteen**

Stephanie had always known that her father was always willing to do pretty much anything for the sake of a good story line but looking down at the script in her hand the young woman couldn't help but grimace at what was next for her character. Although she couldn't help but feel a little relieved she wasn't going through the same thing that poor Amy was having to do. Having a male wrestler obsessing over her just didn't seem right, Amy was a tough chick and she deserved to have decent story lines and considering that this story line was just a big set up for the Matt/Lita romance everything just seemed so unnecessary. So far the young red head had been forced to go on a 'date' with Dean Malarko and in the next week she and Amy were due to do a 'Christmas Lingerie Fashion Show' which Stephanie could already guess was just going to be the two of them in different underwear in Christmas shades. Sighing the brunette ran a hand through her hair and tried not to get too bitter about how the writing staff were handling the proposed 'romance' between her and Christian. Apparently it was meant to be this show that made the blonde begin to look at her in a different way which would make him begin to loose concentration in matches that she was getting hurt in and interfering in some Diva matches which of course would have her just acting irritated with her team mate only to end up with him asking her out at the first RAW show of 2001. Where the story line would go after she and Christian began to 'date' Stephanie could only guess but she knew that it was mainly going to be up to the fans, it was almost like they were pitting the idea of her and Christian against Matt and Lita to see which one was more popular. Placing the script for the next week down the young heiress stood up and stretched groaning as her back muscled ached, after her inter-gender Tag match with Edge against the 'Right to Censor' she had been tender thanks to a Powerbomb that she had taken thanks to 'Val Venis' she was moving a little stiffly, but in the end she and Edge had been victorious thanks to a Spear from her blonde compatriot and then a Reversal from herself they had got the three count all the while Ivory looked on in horror.

Deciding that she needed some fresh air and maybe some lunch she decided to go and find one of her wayward friends, there was no show that night and because of that most of the crew had gone out the night before and were most likely still sleeping, but she of course had begged off and gone to bed early after a soak in the bath that the hotel provided. Entering the elevator she began going through a mental tally of who could be awake out of her little group of friends, she knew that Jeff defiantly wouldn't be awake, not even because of drinking just because he was never awake before 10 am on a good day and considering it was only eight thirty there was no way her crazy haired friend would be conscious, Matt normally partied pretty hard when he did go off so he was probably just as comatose as his brother. Amy liked to sleep in when she could so she was probably still sleeping, although she knew if she woke the red head the other woman would probably happily get up and come out with her for breakfast, but considering the beating she got from the Radicals the night before she was just going to let her friend rest. Adam might be awake because the damn guy didn't seem to need any sleep, Steph swore the guy wasn't fully human, he could go out partying until the sun began to come up and then be up three hours later ready to go train and take on the day, it was strange but he was always an option. Jay would be awake but unlike Adam who would be happy and ready to go Steph knew that Jay would probably be walking zombie for at least another couple hours, and due to him and Adam rooming together that probably meant that her taller blonde friend was busy looking after his childhood friend which meant that both of them were probably out of commission for the next hour or so. Sighing softly the young Brunette realised that she was on her own for the morning and stepped out of the elevator and made her way towards the Hotel Restaurant. As stepped into the warm room she took a glance around and frowned when she saw Chris sitting on his own at a table his head in his hand. The normally bright and confident guy looked like his world was being torn down around him, despite the rough patch the two of them had gone through a few months ago the two of them were getting to the point where you could barely tell the two of them had any issues but while their friendship was getting back on track Stephanie didn't know whether or not the Canadian would appreciate her coming in an being nosy asking about what was so obviously wrong. Watching her distraught friend for a few moments more Stephanie came to the conclusion that whether it was appreciated or not, whether Chris accepted her presence or asked her to leave she couldn't just let the other man sit there and be troubled by something, not when she could offer a listening ear. Taking a deep breath she steeled her resolve and made her way over to him before addressing her downtrodden friend.

"Hey Chris" she said softly allowing a warm smile to cross her face when he looked up at her with blonde shot eyes and a sad expression on his face "Can I join you? It looks like you may need a friend"

The Canadian stared at the brunette for a long moment before chuckling weakly and giving a short nod of his head before turning his attention back to the cup that was clutched in his hands "Yeah…I think I'd really like that" he whispered sadly.

Stephanie slid into the seat across from Chris and when the waitress walked by she quickly ordered a coffee before turning her attention back to her friend once the server bounced away. "What has you looking so down?" she asked kindly "I mean I've noticed that you've been troubled by something the last few days but you've never looked like this" she said motioning to the utterly destroyed vision that sat in front of her.

The wrestler smiled weakly and found himself agreeing with the heiress, he had always tried to be as professional as he could. He had always tried to keep his personal life out of his work, no matter how much his day sucked he tried to preform to the best of his abilities so that he never let down his fans but considering how he felt that day and how obviously he was unable to hide his mood he was glad there was no RAW that night because obviously he wouldn't have been able to keep his promise to himself with how he was feeling. "You know when you can tell something isn't working but you keep trying and hoping that with a little work it'll get better and that everything will be alright?" he asked the brunette suddenly.

"Yeah kind of" Stephanie said softly and then thanked the server who bought over her coffee before hurrying off to serve another table "why?"

A sigh escaped the defeated man before he continued "I mean I tired, for weeks I've been trying and yet it never seemed to be getting better, in fact everything seemed to be getting worse" he ranted unknowingly confusing the brunette.

"What were you working on?" Steph asked trying to sort through the rant that the other man was firing her way. She knew it couldn't be his in ring performance because Jericho was due to get a huge push in 2001 he would be getting some major feuds and there was talk of a few titles being thrown around with his name which meant that everything he was ranting about had to be personal.

Running a hand through his long hair Chris looked up at Stephanie who was staring at him openly all her attention on him, how long had it been since that had happen when he was having a conversation with the woman giving him all his issues. "Jessica and I are separating, I'm filing for divorce in the New Year" he admitted sadly. Admitting it made him feel even worse and yet lighter at the same time, it made him feel like a failure like he had tried his best but then was found lacking.

"No" Stephanie gasped softly in shock before leaning over the desk and taking a hold of his hand and giving it a quick squeeze "What happened, you two seemed so happy?"

Happy? Chris thought shaking his head sadly, he and Jess hadn't been happy for a long time now, in fact it had been so long that he and his wife had actually had a normal conversation he couldn't remember a time before the thinly veiled insults and eye rolling. "We haven't been happy for a very long time, it has just been like one long battle and I'm tired Steph. I just want it to stop" he finally admitted.

"It started off simply: Jess would start asking when I was coming home and then get irritated when I would tell her that I was due at more shows" he said quietly "She would accuse me of cheating on her when I wouldn't ring some nights because I was just so worn out that I would just come back to the hotel and sleep. Then there were the times that I would fly her out to see me" he trailed off.

Steph wasn't surprised that Chris was a little bit embarrassed by how his wife had been acting the last few times that he had invited her out to the shows. At first people had been more than happy for Jessica to be at the shows, she had been kind and really easy to get along with but over the last few months the other woman had become catty and often seemed disinterested and bored with what was going on around her. Not only that but she was often rude to the other wrestlers and people were actively avoiding Chris when his wife came to visit just because they couldn't be bothered dealing with the way she was acting. But despite knowing all of this Steph knew that the other man needed to get all of his issues of his chest and smiled kindly motioning with the hand that wasn't clutching Chris's to keep going.

"I would invite her out because I thought that she missed me and wanted to spend some time with me, but then she would turn up and be rude and just downright nasty to people I consider my friends" Chris said shaking his head sadly "She would complain the whole time she here about how bored she was and how there were so many other thing that we could be doing together" he continued rolling his eyes "So the last time she was here I finally asked her why she was acting this way, why she was trying to alienate all my friends, and lastly why she even bothered coming if she was so bored all the time, and do you know what she told me?"

Knowing that keeping quiet was what the other man needed and not her actual input Steph shook her head and gave his hand a quick squeeze which prompted the other man to continue to talk. "She actually said that she didn't care about how the others felt around her because she hated my job" he admitted scoffing making Stephanie gap openly. Wrestling was a huge part of who Chris was as a person and to state that she hated wrestling – not just that she found it boring but that she actually hated it – meant that she hated a large part of the man she had married. "Not only that but she said that if I really loved her I would be able to tell that the Wrestling makes her uncomfortable and bored and that I would quit and get a new job something that she could actually enjoy"

"But you were wrestling for WCW when she married you!" Steph exclaimed, nothing about what Jessica had demanded made much sense to her, the other woman had married a wrestler and that meant you make certain commitments and sacrifices and now suddenly almost two years later she comes out and admits that she wants her husband to quit the job that he loved and had a huge passion for "She knew what you did when you two started seeing each other, I don't understand"

Smiling nastily Chris rolled his eyes as he thought back to what his soon to be ex-wife had admitted when he had confronted her with the same thoughts "When I said the same thing Jess admitted that when I wrestled with WCW she knew that I was unhappy and thought that I would just get out of the business not jump ship to WWF and RAW which is now a bigger company and has my attention more than ever. She thought I was just going to quit and get a quaint little job with her!" he snarled angrily.

Steph shook her head in disbelief and sat back in her chair releasing the other man's hand for the first time since she had taken it moments ago. Taking a large gulp of her coffee the brunette tried to wrap her hand around everything that Chris had told her, when he had admitted that he was getting a divorce she hadn't thought that it was as bad as what it so obviously was. "I'm so sorry Chris" she whispered softly "I wish there was something more that I could say to you but the fact is I just don't"

"That's not even the worse of it" Chris said sadly "Trust me I wish it was but as I'm sure you're aware, I missed last show so that I could go see Jess. I was hoping to fix things maybe take her out for a little bit of a romantic evening try and re-spark everything that made us work in the beginning" The brunette nodded and motioned for him to continue and yet as she did so she knew that this wasn't going to end in a well that she was going to hate the other woman for what she had done to her good friend. "So I get home and the house is quiet, Jess wasn't downstairs or in the kitchen so I figured she was taking a nap or something"

"Well she was in the bedroom alright" Chris admitted his eyes burning "I opened the door and saw that she had decided to jumped into bed with our Neighbour" he spat "Not only that but when I confronted her she said that I drove her too it because she was so lonely"

Steph shook her head in horror, she couldn't understand how someone could cheat on Chris, the blonde was kind and sweet, and it was obvious that he had tried to do everything to save his marriage and yet Jessica had just taken everything that he had been willing to give and threw it all away and jumped into bed with someone else. Now everything makes sense, why Chris was back a little early and why he looked so downtrodden and suddenly Steph had this large urge to help her friend. There was no way she was going to let Chris just sit there and feel sorry for himself because it was not his fault, he had been faithful even though he had more than ample opportunity to cheat, he had tried everything to fix his marriage including paying for Jessica to be flown out and having her visit him, he had taken time off work and tried to spend as much time as he could with her as his job demanded. Hell when she had demanded for him to leave his job Chris had still tried to make things work with his wife and yet the other woman had decided it just wasn't worth it.

"Nope we are not doing this" She suddenly said standing up startling the blonde who had gone back to staring at his mug of now cold coffee "We are going out and doing something, there is no way I am letting you sit here and mop all day because that woman made one of the biggest mistakes of her life"

Chris stared at his friend in shock, he had no idea what the other woman was going on about "W-what do you mean"

Steph grinned happily and pulled the other wrestler to his feet "I figure Jessica screwed up the marriage so I am going to make sure you aren't the one feeling shitty" Steph declared linking arms with Chris and beginning to pull him towards the exit. "We are going to have a great day, there's no RAW tonight so we can just relax and enjoy ourselves"

Chris shook his head and smiled warmly as he saw the excitement on the brunettes face. He had to admit when he had lost the trust and friendship of the other woman beside him he had never felt so lonely. It wasn't until the other woman was gone from his life that he realised just how much he missed her and wanted her in his life. When she had sat down at the table moments ago he had been so relieved that it was her, he knew that Steph wouldn't judge him merely listen which had helped him so much. So now the other woman anted to drag him on an adventure well he was more than happy to do so. Grinning happily he squeeze his arm lightly where it was linked with Stephanie and bumped his hip with her causing the brunette to giggle slight.

"Alright master of fun for today where are we off to first?" he asked happily "I am your disciple for the day" he added as the two of them stepped out of the Hotel and into the day which suddenly seemed a little bit brighter for the blonde wrestler.

* * *

**So Jericho is getting Divorced. Wonder what will happen now!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OK So now here we are, start of 2001. If you lovely readers would jsut stick out with me there are some exciting things that are coming in this part. We got Championships, we got the Invasion Story line, we got romance story lines big things!**

**A/N: No Reviews no Responses. **

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Christian had a problem…well it wasn't a problem more like a slight issue. He couldn't stop staring at Stephanie, he hadn't been able to since she had put on her little show at WWF New York with Lita. He of course had always known that Stephanie was beautiful, it was one of the reasons that he being a part of his and Edge's team worked so well, two handsome dudes and their gorgeous beautiful manager it just worked for them. But despite knowing this it had never really been a thing up until he had seen her walking across the stage in her robe before revealing the different Christmas themed underwear sets and now he could barely talk to the brunette without tripping over all his words. He knew that Edge had picked up on his strange behaviour and he had been on the receiving end of many different looks and gazes from his tag team partner who unlike him had high fived the brunette and happily complimented her on what she had produced up on the stage. Stephanie had luckily not picked up on his change of behaviour at least if she had she didn't think it was too strange something he could only thank his lucky stars about although he had a feeling it had less to do about her being oblivious and more about her being distracted by Lita and the Hardy's who had somehow become her best friends since the whole argument and shut out that the other woman had with the two of them a few months earlier. It was unnerving to have their manager be such close friends with the other Tag Team but considering that she still went out every match with them and proved herself loyal there wasn't much they could say about it. The one time they had tried to question the young brunette about her friendship with the North Carolinians they had been shut down real quick and told very sternly that they could not dictate who her friends were. At first Christian had thought maybe Stephanie had a little thing with one of the Hardy's which was still a thought that crossed his mind every now and then but the fact he had never seen the two 'boyz' act as nothing more than friends or sometimes 'brothers' to the brunette he couldn't accuse her of having relations with their rival Tag Team. _

"_Christian you ok man" Edge asked cocking his head to the side as he took in his partner who was looking very confused "I mean you totally don't reek of awesomeness" he drawled out crossing his feet at his ankles. _

_The shorter blonde sighed and nodded in agreement, the last thing he felt like was 'awesome' right now he was confused and not normally in the good way that led to surprises "I'm feeling a little lost bro" he admitted scratching his head "I mean I got this dilemma and I don't have a clue what to do about it" _

_The taller of the two sat up and grinned in excitement, he loved mysteries and plus it would be helping out his bro, there couldn't be a better mystery if he tried. "What's got you so twisted bro?" he asked eagerly "Let the Edge-Master help you" _

_Christian grinned and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the locker room door opened and Stephanie bounced in laughing at something her companion – who remained outside for now – has said. The brunette went over to her stuff and began sorting through her bag obviously looking for something. Edge stared at his friend who had gone quiet once their 'valet' had entered the room and was now staring at the girl as if she held all the answers to the universe in her tiny body. "Hiya Steph" he drawled and had to stifle a chuckle as he watched Christian's eyes widen as the brunette turned and gave the two of them her signature bright grin. "Whatcha up to?" _

_Steph held up a plastic bag that now that they got a good look at had various hair dyes inside "Lita and I are going to dye Jeff's hair, he has decided that blue isn't what he wants anymore so you know we're going to experiment and have a play" she said grinning happily. _

_Edge sighed and rolled his eyes at the mention of the younger Hardy who had somehow wormed his way into the affection of their awesome valet "I don't understand why you want to hang out with that loser Hardy" he groaned out "I mean you could hang out with us I mean we are awesome" he pouted crossing his arms in front of him causing the woman to laugh at the childish display. _

_Walking over to the pouting blonde Steph gave him a kiss on the forehead and then pinched his cheek "Now Edge are you jealous of my new friends" she mocked before giving his cheek a pat "You know you and Christian are my favorites and nothing can stop that" the two blondes nodded slowly liking what the brunette was telling them "So you know that it doesn't matter that I am friends with Team Extreme because you are my team and I am loyal to you" _

"_We know that Steph" Christian said nodding eagerly "Never doubted your loyalty to us or the team" Edge nodded along with his partner. _

_Steph grinned knowing that she had won and straightened up from her slightly bent position and waved her hand at the two boys "Well then with that covered and put to bed I'm going to go then and have some fun, don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone" she said before turning around and bouncing to the doorway where Jeff and Lita were waiting for her with a large grin. _

_As soon as the brunette was gone Edge turned to his partner and nudged in him in the side causing him to jumped and stare at him in confusion. "I know what's bothering you" the taller of the two teased his large grin shining in the light. _

_Christian stared at Edge in shock "What?" he managed to choke out unable to form any more words, he was sure that he had been acting quite natural just then. _

"_You have a thing for our Miss Stephanie" Edge said in a sing song voice causing Christian to blush bright red as his partner hit the nail of the head with what was bothering him "I knew it, you've been acting super creepy lately with all the staring and all lately" _

_The shortest of the tag team pouted and nodded slowly "I can't help it, since her little show at New York two weeks ago I can't get her off my mind" Christian said throwing his hands up "I'm just lucky that it hasn't begun to affect the way that I wrestle yet" _

_Edge frowned and pat the other man on the shoulder "well we just need a plan" Edge said nodding "I mean you are awesome and Steph is awesome so if there was ever meant to be two people together you two would make the list so we just gotta think about this" he said nodding and then he leaned forward and together the two of them began to sort through to a plan._

Steph couldn't stop herself from laughing as she ran through the hallways with Jeff and Amy the bag of Hair dyes clutched in her hand. Even though it had originally just meant to be a prop for the scene that she had just shot with Adam and Jay the three of them did in fact plan on dying some hair. Jeff's blue hair was getting dull and so he had begun to whine about dyeing his hair once again, and when Amy had agreed to dye his hair she had talked Stephanie into dying her hair. Nothing crazy like what she and Jeff had planned but instead of being dark Brunette she was going to lighten her hair, nowhere near the platinum blonde that Trish was running but her dark locks were going to be a thing of the past come the new year and considering it was the last RAW of the year she was even more excited with what she was planning on. Because of how busy her family were going to be this year for Christmas she was going to be spending the day with Amy and the Hardy's almost like what she had done the previous year, which meant that she was going to be getting into a whole bunch of adventures that would no doubt be the talk of the roster when they returned in the beginning of the year.

"I can't believe it's been over a year since you joined the ranks of the Tag Teams" Jeff suddenly said from the blue startling Stephanie who gazed at her friend who was staring at her in shock "I mean I know you only just really started to wrestle this year and officially joined your tag team early this year but I mean the story line started late last year right"

The brunette laughed in amazement and nodded, it had been such a long and crazy year that she hadn't even realised "Wow your right I didn't even realise huh crazy" she laughed as they entered the Hardy's locker room.

Matt was nowhere to be seen and had left for the night his knee not feeling the best and on advice from the Trainer he had gone to the local doctors to get it scanned and have it looked at further. It sucked considering that it was so close to the holidays that this was happening. But at least he had the time of to recover and he wouldn't be losing any screen time or ring time out with injury which of course was something the eldest Hardy would enjoy because without him the company would put Jeff in a bunch of solo matches that would either end up with the two of them splitting up as a Tag Team or it would make the younger Hardy once again job out to a bunch of larger wrestlers who didn't deserve it. Smiling at her friends Steph began to unpack their bag of dyes while Jeff quickly began to make some space for the three of them to work, Steph would be getting her hair done last while she worked on Amy who would be dying Jeff's hair while he sat on the ground in front of her.

"So our colourful warrior what look you going for?" The brunette asked holding up a varied selection of hair dyes for the other man.

Jeff stared at each box thoughtful before grinning and selecting two of them, the two girls stared at his selection before nodding in acceptance. They had long ago stopped questioning what the other wrestler thought and how his creative mind worked and instead decided to just go with his selection. As Amy prepared the two bright dyes for their male friend Steph began to work and mix the bright red that would be getting reapplied to the extreme diva's hair. The once fiery red locks had dulled and darkened with the other woman's natural dark hair beginning to shine through, so when Amy had heard of Jeff's plan to dye his own hair she had figured that it was a good time to re-dye her own locks. It seemed a bit counterproductive because Jeff's hair would have to be redone before the first RAW show of the year and hers would have to be reapplied not too long after but it was just something to help them pass the time and considering that the three of them had no spots left for the night but had to wait to catch their plane for hours yet it was a fun way.

"So Steph how's Chris holding up" Jeff asked as he took his place on the floor between Amy's legs a towel draped around his shoulders to stop the dye from getting on his clothes and skin "I saw him talking to you earlier, he looks super tired" Chris had come out just the week earlier to the entire roster about his upcoming divorce and everyone had been supportive with the young man but they could tell that his soon to be ex-wife was putting him through hell when it came to the divorce proceedings and every time there was a meeting with the lawyers the entire roster could tell that it didn't end well.

The brunette sighed and put a towel around Amy's shoulders and snapping on her gloves "He's holding up. Jess is just demanding more and more from him trying to make this process as hard as it could be for him" she said softly as she slowly began to apply the dye to her friends hair "I think that she believes that if she makes his life miserable and the divorce proceedings as hard as it can be that Chris will just drop it and stay married to her"

Jeff snorted and began to chuckle only to get scolded by Amy for messing up her art work. Unlike Steph who just had to apply the dye to her hair Amy just had to weave the two colours into the strands while making sure they didn't run which of course meant that it was a little bit harder that just applying the dye. "Well I wouldn't put it pass her, Jess always rubbed me the wrong way" he admitted making Steph startle slightly in shock, she had never known Jeff to actively not like someone "I mean she just seemed so fake every time that I saw her"

Hearing that everything made sense, Jeff was a pretty laid back guy he liked most people and most people got along with him despite his appearance. But as soon as Jeff didn't think you were being genuine he would lose almost all respect for you and would become very wary of you. "Well Chris is dead set on divorcing her, I don't think anything she says is going to convince him otherwise" Steph said as she continued to apply the red dye "After he caught her in bed with someone else I don't think there was much saving that marriage"

Amy snorted and for a few moments the three of them fell into a silence, it wasn't one of the uncomfortable silence that normally meant that someone would try and talk. Instead it was a comfortable silence that carried on until both Amy and Jeff's dye was applied and Steph was washing up the bowel in the sink while Amy got the light dye that would be getting applied to her own locks ready. Turning back to her friends Steph smiled nervously at their two matching grins and allowed herself to be pulled into a chair by Jeff who was almost bouncing up and down with excitement which was funny considering his long hair was piled up on his head in several clips to stop the dye from mixing. Amy snapped on another pair of gloves and together the two of them grinned happily making Stephanie feel a little at ease at how excited they were feeling. She trusted her friends and she knew that if there was one thing they would never do it was lead her astray.

"You ready for this?" Amy asked happily as she grabbed a piece of the dark chocolate lock "Remember if you don't like it we can just dye it back"

Steph laughed and nodded happily "Let's do it, what's the worst that could happen" She said and the truth was she was ready, she didn't want to be safe she wanted to have some fun.

* * *

**OOOH Blonde Stephanie, Don't worry it wont be for long, just a little while. As always it is always lovely to hear from you and what you think**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello faithful readers, just a short one for now. Just had to keep the story moving in the right direction. Hope you are all enjoying the story so far, got the next few chapters already planned out so not to worry. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: I'm glad you remember this I was afraid no one would and it would go over well. As for the reactions I don't have them in this chapter but they will be seen later on in a FlashBack. **

**Chapter Twenty**

Glancing at the mirror and inspecting how her new ring outfit look Steph couldn't help but feel her stomach begin to do flips in anticipation. Tonight was the first RAW of the year and along with debuting her lighter hair colour it also meant that her romance angle with Christian was about to hit it's speed. Tonight after their teams match with T+A after Albert threw her off the turnbuckle into a suplex Christian was supposed to save her and that would lead to a tender moment between the two of them. There would be no kiss yet which was neither here nor there to the new honey blonde woman who while wasn't attracted to the other blonde didn't have any negative feelings towards the act of kissing him it was all for the script anyway. Smiling at Nora in welcome who walked in to gather her things Steph turned back to the mirror and after one final inspection gave a quick nod before turning on her heel and departing the female locker room. Her holiday time off had been something she hadn't realised she had needed but the two weeks she had spent on the Hardy Compound had been much appreciated and now she felt well rested and ready for almost anything for the day, she knew her family had been a little upset she hadn't wanted to spend Christmas with them but she had come over at new years and that had made her mother happy, her father of course had immediately tried to pull her into a business discussion but Steph had merely rolled her eyes and walked off, she worked almost three hundred days a year she just wanted to relax on her time off, it was half the reason that she had gone to North Carolina for Christmas, she had just wanted to have some fun, ride dirt bikes and do flips on the trampoline not talk about story lines and the rest of the things that came with being a McMahon. Shane had of course been happy to see her and Steph had felt a little guilty about the lack of time that she had been spending with her brother since she had become a Diva. Before the two of them had been very close and had spent every other weekend together and yet now because she was so busy she found herself struggling to make time to see him once a month, of course with him being busy with his own large story lines and the like her brother himself was busy quite often. Shaking away the dark thoughts the young woman continued on her way to the gorilla position smiling at the stage hands and the other wrestlers that were milling around. There was a new confidence in the air lately, WCW hadn't beaten WWF RAW in the ratings for months and because of that her father was making a new show: Smack Down! Named after one of Dwayne's signature sayings - of course - Stephanie could tell that her father hoped that the new show would help push their dominance over the wrestling scene even further and because of her father's confidence she could tell that the locker room was beginning to get confident.

Arriving at the gorilla position the young heiress allowed one of the stage hands to move her in position giving him a grateful smile when he departed letting her know that they would give her a two minute warning when it was her time to head down. Of course the two boys were there yet which meant that she still had a little bit to wait out before she had to get into character but she liked heading to position early, it meant she could mill around with some of the other wrestlers that were also waiting for their entrance. Trish was standing with Drew and waved happily at her when she spotted the taller female wrestler before she said goodbye to her teammate before she bounced over to Stephanie who merely grinned at the other woman's antics.

"Steph oh my god! You're blonde!" the tiny Canadian exclaimed pulling the taller woman into a hug which Stephanie eagerly returned she had missed the little blonde "It looks so nice I can't believe it" she continued as the two of them pulled back from the hug.

Jeff had entertained the idea of inviting Trish to Cameron for Christmas as he had the rest of his friends but the young daredevil had admitted to Steph on Christmas eve when they were sitting in front of the fire that he had lost his nerve when he had approached the other woman and instead just wished her a nice holiday. Steph was sure that the other DIVA would have been very happy to be invited in to Cameron but of course it hadn't happened. "You're looking good Trish, the time off seemed to treat you well" she said happily giving the other Diva a wink "Is there someone you're trying to impress maybe?"

The smaller woman blushed prettily and gave her a shy smile, it was always funny for Steph to watch the normally confident Diva blush and act shy whenever they teased her about her romantic life. "Not really" she said softly as she began to fiddle with her fingers, "But if someone decides to take notice I'm not going to feel bad about it"

"And the fact you have to be in a story line with my father hasn't prompted this change" Steph said jokingly, normally most people would get a little annoyed that their father wrote one of their best friends into romantic angle with him but her father respected the women he worked with and most younger Diva's got a lot of attention and exposure so it was probably good for Trish, and then add in the fact that she was a good friend meant that her father would be even more careful with Trish or else he might offend his own daughter.

Trish threw her head back and laughed before nodding in agreement "Well I gotta look good for the boss" she teased before glancing over at her shoulder to where Drew and Albert were now motioning to her come over, probably to discuss their in ring plan. 'Looks like duty calls" she joked before pulling the taller Diva into a quick hug before bouncing off once again.

Shaking her head in amusement Steph turned around and found herself staring right at Adam and Jay who were giving her large happy grins which was bordering on creepy with the intense way they were looking at her. "Isn't it lovely Jay" Adam began "When two beautiful sexy ladies hug and promote friendship" he teased making Stephanie roll her eyes at the childish antics of her two friends.

Jay nodded in agreement "Oh yeah I totally agree Adam" he said before eyeing the tall honey blonde "And I mean we get all the enjoyment all the hugs, and the closeness just does something for my health" he laughed and tried to avoid the slap that Steph threw at him.

Moments later Trish waved goodbye as she departed through the curtain with Drew and Albert making the now three blondes to stand up straight and get ready to make their own way into the ring. Grinning at her two team mates Stephanie rolled her shoulders and let herself fall into character and a few moments later the three of them stepped past the curtain and into the arena to the roaring crowd of the thousands of fans.

'_**You Think You Know Me?'**_

_Hearing the signature catchphrase of the next Team ring out the crowd went insane and when the three blondes walked out they screamed even louder seeing Stephanie's new look. Placing her hands on her hips and giving the crowd a smirk Steph waited for her team to step forward before following them down the ramp waving at the fans who were screaming her name. Trish who was in the ring was of course glaring at her in annoyance, probably irritated that she was getting so much attention but Steph didn't really care what the smaller blonde thought, she was the God Damn Billion Dollar Princess of the WWF. _

"_Look at Steph JR" Jerry Lawler cried out in excitement "She looks amazing and hey she matches her team now: all blonde" he giggled as the now blonde McMahon walked up the step and allowed her team to open the ropes for her. _

_The veteran play by play announcer watched as Steph held her arms out wide and allowed the crowd to get a good look at her toned and fit new look "Well it's obvious that the youngest McMahon didn't take this time off lightly, She looks ready to tussle, if I was Trish I wouldn't try and mess with the other Diva tonight" _

_The King nodded in agreement and then the two of them focused on the match, the two women had of course made their way to ringside outside of the ring while their teams took their position in the opposite corners of the ring. Upon the sound soft the bell Edge stepped back to the apron and allowed Christian to take first lock up with Albert who promptly threw the smaller wrestler to the sides and into the turnbuckle where he gasped as the wind got knocked out of him. Steph winced as the larger man went on the offensive against her team member and tried to ignore the smug grin that Trish was sending her way. Slamming her hand on the matt she cheered happily when Christian got free and managed to get a few hits in before tagging in Edge. Smiling proudly at what her team was managing to do Steph glanced at Trish who was frowning slightly and biting her lip, it must be hard to be a manager of a team that hadn't yet managed to get the tag team titles and yet here she was the manager of Edge and Christian who were already multiple Tag Team champions. Cheering on Edge who was now facing Test – Albert had managed to get in a desperate tag in – she kept an eye on Trish who was eyeing off Edge with a glint in her eye that she knew quite well from experience. Seeing the blonde now standing on the apron Steph smirked and made her way up behind her and before Trish could do anything to distract her team member she grabbed the other girl's ankle and pulled her to the floor. _

"_Ouch Trish hits the floor" JR called out "Stephanie stopped the young manager of T&A from effectively screwing with her team and now she and Trish look like they are having an altercation of their own" _

_Feeling Trish slap her cheek Steph turned back and gave the girl a wicked smile and then grabbed the other girl by the hair and then slamming her head into the stairs before delivering a quick DDT to the startled young woman. A loud cheer rose up from the crowd and Steph waved happily and then stepped over the downed Valet turning her attention back to the ring where Edge was going for a Pin on Test. Hearing the three count Stephanie cheered loudly and ran up to the ring but before she could make her way to ring she felt herself being lifted and then suddenly Suplexed to the ground beside the matt causing her to gasp in shock and pain. _

"_Albert just suplexed Stephanie!" the King cried out "What in the world, I understand being frustrated but poor Stephanie didn't deserve that" he cried out. _

_Edge leapt forward and dived through the ropes tackling the larger wrestling while Christian rushed to the fallen Diva's size cradling her head in his hands staring at her in concern. "Steph are you ok" he asked his tone laced with worry his hand caressing her cheek as if afraid to touch her too hard and causing her more pain. The young woman nodded but her face was contorted with pain and as Christian helped her to her feet she could barely conceal a gasp of pain causing Christian to pull her close and take half her weight causing the crowd to cheer even louder. Edge who had successfully beaten off the other tag team rushed back to their side and helped escort them up the ramp and towards the curtain. _

"_Looks like Stephanie has a white Knight there in Christian" JR called out as he watched the concern in the taller blonde as he cradled the young McMahon in his arms. "His concern looks a lot more than just friendship based" he teased as the team turned and gave the crowd one last wave before turning and leaving the stage. _

_King laughed before nodding in agreement "You got that right JR look at him" he said pointing to the screen that was replaying the concern that was on Christian's face as he raced to Stephanie's side. "Hell if I didn't know the blonde any better I would have to say that Christian might be in love" _

"_Never say Never King" JR said slowly "They do work closely together and young Stephanie is obviously a beautiful catch" The King nodded in agreement "I say we keep an eye on this situation we might be surprised by what we find"_

* * *

**Looks like the romance Story Line is well on it's way. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Faithful Readers! Got some interaction of our favourite rag tag group outside of the ring this time. Now as always I do not own any of these Characters they belong to themselves and their wrestling persona's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: Thanks, I was thinking maybe put her with Edge, but I decided that for what I have plan it wouldn't make a lot of sense. **

**Chapter Twenty One**

Amy grinned as she watched her friends all muck around and pretty much make big fools of themselves, it was one of their rare days off and being that they were in New Jersey Stephanie and herself had come up with the idea that everyone go down to the Jersey Shore and have some fun down at the boardwalk. In then end a large group of them had decided to join them, the Hardys obviously among the group seeing as either brother would turn down the chance to ride a roller coaster, the Dudley's had decided to join which was always nice because they had been so very busy lately that they had struggled to get out and hang out with their fellow tag teams' Steph was there and had dragged along Trish who of course had been so dedicated to her training lately that she had very rarely joined them on their days off. Chris had come probably to get his mind of the situation that was still dragging on with his wife, although from what she had heard him saying Last night on RAW it looked like his Divorce was almost finalised and Amy could only thank whatever god was out there that the kind blonde Canadian hadn't had children with the vindictive women that he had called his wife. Adam and jay were obviously present and seemed to be in some sort of unspoken competition with each other to see how many toys they could win from the game vendors. Joanie, Sean and Eddie had decided to join them but while Amy didn't think that was too strange considering that Joanie was really close to herself and had lately been seen talking to Stephanie quite a bit, Sean always seemed up for a good time and since his story line had started up with Team Extreme Eddie had found himself hanging out with the members of Team Extreme more and more.

The thing that Amy found strange about the last few members of the loud rambunctious group was that while Joanie was here and seemed to be having a good time it was Paul who was currently missing. It wasn't a huge loss because while she liked the large man well enough, he was one of the guys who was easy to approach and ask questions to in the locker room Amy couldn't say she was friends with the man. But despite this he had been in a long relationship with Joanie almost four years now and one would think that the two of them would want to spend all their spare time together. Shrugging away the dark thoughts Amy turned her attention back to her friends and without even trying her gaze caught that of Adam's and once they locked with his emerald ones it was almost like she was hypnotised and she couldn't look away. Ever since he had come to her locker room months ago after she had lost her championship to Chyna – who had gone on to defend and retain the title all the way up until right now - and kissed her cheek after the loss Amy had found that the other man had an innate ability to take her breathe away. In the back of her mind despite the strong friendship they had forged she had always known that Adam was good looking, she had always known that he was attractive which was one of the main reasons his team had so many female fans – thanks to Stephanie they had just as many male fans though – but he had always been a part of that part of her mind that was reserved solely for friendship. But since that night the red head had found it harder and harder to put the tall blonde back in that distinction, it was also something that she had yet to really tell her friends about. Early last year she had an issue when it came to her feelings for him and had sought advice from both Stephanie and Jeff, both of them had advised her to either get over it or confront him about it. In the end she had managed to get over any lingering feelings she had for him only for the other wrestler to stir everything back up by kissing her that one time, it was confusing and she wished she had a way to turn her feeling off because while she hadn't said anything she knew that soon or later her friends were going to figure out something was wrong with her and then confront her about it. Almost as if sensing her internal battle Adam gave her a warm smile before breaking the eye contact and turning his attention back to Sean who was demanding the taller man face him again on the side show game that the he had already won several times if the collection of stuffed animals in the bag by his feet meant anything.

Taking a steadying breath Amy turned her attention away from the tall wrestler and laugh when she noticed that the Hardy brothers were now having a piggy back race with Steph and Trish as their jockey's she had no doubt in her mind that it was a ploy between Matt and Steph to try and bring the young wrestlers together. Gazing at Matt the red head suddenly realised with a frown that while she had been so busy that she had never seen Matt act even slightly interested in anyone and she couldn't help but feel a little troubled by that, she didn't want all of the group to match up and have Matt to be left alone, hell he was one of the nicest people he had ever met, sure he was a little cocky and sometimes needed to be bought down a peg or to but he was kind and was one of those guys who would protect the woman he loved until the end of the earth, any girl would be lucky to date Matt Hardy. A loud cheer broke through her thoughts and she saw Matt and Steph looking disappointment as Trish jumped up in down obviously in victory as Jeff was bent over laughing at the antics of the young blonde. Steph turned around and spotted her and eagerly waved her over to which the red head waved her off, she just wanted a few moments to herself and to just watch her friends, they had been so busy with the start of Smack down last week that they were now pulling double duty a week it was just a little overwhelming.

"You not joining them?" Joanie asked from beside her causing Amy to smiled warmly, she really did enjoy the other woman's company, in her mind the other woman was one of the bravest Diva's to ever grace the WWF, she willingly got in the ring with male talent and came out on top half the time Joanie was just awesome.

Amy shook her head and smiled warmly "Nah something tells me that they are doing just fine without me for a few moments" she said motioning to the group where Jeff was pulling them onto another ride one that looks like it did a lot of spinning and turning.

The other woman threw her head back and let out a heavy laugh before nodding in agreement "Yeah those four don't seem to be struggling to find something to do, although no one seems to be having a hard time" she said glancing around at the other half of the group "It's nice you know hanging out and just relaxing having fun, I feel like since Smack Down started we just haven't stopped"

Amy nodded in agreement "Yeah I know what you mean, defiantly a lot more achy these last few weeks than I was last year with just house shows and RAW to perform at" she joked.

Seeing the other woman in such a good mood Amy bit her lip and decided to ask the question that was burning in her mind, it was something that has been playing on her conscious for a little while and call her curious she just couldn't leave well enough alone. "So how are you and Paul doing?" she asked quietly causing Joanie to look at her with wide eyes almost as if in shock which caused the young woman to swallow tightly "I mean I can't help but notice that for a while now you haven't been as close as you once were, is it just the story lines you're a part of now?"

It was a good question to ask, when they had both been a part of Degeneration X the couple had been so very close, they had been seen almost everywhere together, they had hung out backstage and between matches, but since Chyna on screen had split from Triple H after winning the intercontinental title the two didn't seem to hang out any more and since Joanie had posed for Playboy it had been even worse. Hell Amy was pretty sure the two had taken separate rides to the arena on Monday which was never a good sign. "If you don't want to talk about it that's fine I was just asking"

"Nah it's not bad or anything" Joanie said lifting one shoulder in a shrug "We are merely drifting a part" She said wistfully "I love him I think a part of me always will but for a while now we've wanted different things. I want to get out and do some other things, the WWF I love it but even creative have said that they don't really know what they are doing with me" she said and suddenly Amy understood all the time Steph had been spending with the other Diva, the blonde had been trying to help creative find a story line for the other woman "But I think we all know that Paul will never leave this business, not until he has been told to he lives and breathes wrestling" the darker haired wrestler said rolling her eyes.

"The two of us aren't fighting or anything I just think we want different things with our lives now" Joanie said finishing with a sad smile and a shrug "I mean it sucks but it's not like he cheated on me and our relationship turned toxic or anything like that"

Hearing her explain it as it stood Amy couldn't help but feel a little sad for the other woman, she had no idea what it was like to been in a relationship and have it going well only for you to drift from the other person. Most of her relationships had burned bright and fast, when they ended it was either mutual or toxic. "Wow so you're thinking of leaving?" she asked softly not wanting any one overhearing.

Joanie nodded and smiled sadly "Yeah I think it's time creative are struggling with me but I promised Steph to last until WrestleMania, I think they are planning a Women's Championship defence there" she said softly with a smile as she looked up at the blonde who was stumbling off the ride slapping Matt on the shoulder who was laughing at her 'That girl said that I deserved nothing more for my sendoff"

"That sounds like Steph" Amy said grinning happily "Always trying to find the best ways to help the others, just wish she spent as much time on herself as she does others" she admitted rolling her eyes.

The darker haired woman smiled "It's nice to know that she cares though. Both the McMahon siblings though are the same, Shane is always backstage making sure we the talent are happy, hell Steph joined the locker room and is seen as one of us, there is nothing corporate about her, she is a former women's champion and I bet you anything she's going to be another one soon" Joanie said nodding "That girl has a style all her own just like you and its women like you two that are the future of our division, you push the bar and make a statement with the stunts you pull"

Feeling her cheeks heat up with the praise the other woman was heaping onto her Amy ducked her head and smiled softly "It's not going to be the same without you" she admitted "I mean you were the first to do so many things, you won belts that many of us other Diva's haven't even dreamed of going near, what are we going to do when you leave?"

Linking her arm through Amy's the darker haired woman smiled sadly, it did hurt to know that in a few months she would be leaving but deep down Joanie knew that it was the right decision. After the long chats she had already had with Stephanie she was sure that she was leaving the women's division in a strong way. Between Stephanie and Amy who were both tough and were doing things that not even she was doing with their high flying moves the top two women were pretty entertaining and would keep the interest going. Trish was working hard and Joanie could tell that one day the tiny blonde would also be a champion, she didn't know how or when but between those three she knew that the division was going to be just fine. "You move on, have great matches, hell make new firsts. Have a steel cage match, do a Hell in a Cell make history Amy"

Amy laughed but nodded, those were all matches that she wanted to take part in "I'll do it" She said grinning "I'm gonna make history"

Joanie looked at the red head next to and not for one moment did she doubt the other woman, she didn't doubt that any of the women in the little group that had formed, she knew that all three of them were going to do amazing things, she could tell you what amazing things they were going to be but Joanie knew in the pit of her stomach in a few years she would be watching one or maybe even two of these women compete in a match that she herself would only have dreamed of and Joanie couldn't wait for that moment. "I'm sure you will"

"Hey you two, are you coming on the next ride?" Jeff asked his smiled wide.

Glancing at Steph who was leaning against the wall looking a little grey Amy shook her head smiled "Nah I think I'll keep Steph company, she isn't looking too good" the women in question raised a hand in acceptance and waved the group on.

"I'll join though" Joanie said happily and disentangled herself from the redhead before meeting up with the other three. Jeff frowned slightly and looked ready to argue but when Trish rushed forward and grabbed his hand and began to pull him on the ride the other wrestler who had dyed his hair a bright orange just the day before followed the short blonde with a large grin his argument forgotten in his excitement.

Making her way over to Steph Amy smiled down at the obviously ill woman and pat her back in an effort to sooth the other woman "It all get a bit much for you?" she asked in amusement..

"They never want to stop" the honey blonde groaned shaking her loose locks "I just need a minute and then we can get something to eat"

Amy shook her head and laughed, only Stephanie could go from feeling ill to wanting to eat something, glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Adam had steered his own small group to the bumper cars and they were all waiting in line for a turn to ram each other. Happy that the others were enjoying themselves she turned her attention back to Steph who had now straightened up and was beginning to get a little bit more colour in her cheeks. "You wanna go grab something to eat?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "I saw a stand a few rides back that does fries and a whole lot of other things we'll hate ourselves for eating later?"

"Hell yeah" Steph said eagerly "Imma get myself a Corn Dog" she mentioned rubbing her hands together causing Amy to laugh.

Once they were armed with their goodies and seated on a picnic table that was nearby to both the Bumper Cars and the ride the rest of the crew were on Amy finally approached the subject that she had been hoping to talk to the young McMahon since she noticed the amount she was hanging out with Joanie. "So Joanie told me that she might be retiring soon" she said softly before taking a bite from the donut in front of her. "Said it could be as soon as WrestleMania"

Steph let out a heavy sigh and put down the corn dog she had bene munching on "Yeah she approached me a few weeks ago and said that she wasn't feeling fulfilled in her direction anymore and that she had lost a lot of the drive she used to have" she said softly "I've tried to convince her to stay and only just got to get her agree to Wrestlemania, we're still trying figure out who her opponent will be but yeah title defense for her send off" said "I wish I could do more but you know Joanie, she doesn't want the who big she bang"

Chuckling a little Amy nodded in agreement "You know if she's gonna retain?"

Steph shrugged and took another bite of the Corn Dog in front of her as she thought "I mean it would be amazing if she did what a way to go, but I don't know if my father will go for it, he doesn't like people leaving the company as the champion" she said shrugging.

"Well I don't think Joanie would mind so long as it was a great match in the end" Amy decided and finished the rest of the donut that was in her hand.

The two women laughed and nodded in agreement, a few moments later both the thrill seeking riders and the bumper car riders made their way over and Amy had to laugh at the sheer disappointment on both Jay and Sean's faces and the large bag of stuffed toys that Adam was carting around. As the rest of the group bunched up on the Table Amy looked around and couldn't help but feel content and relax for the first time in weeks, it was nice to take a break sometimes and just be with your friends.

* * *

**So Pretty Soon we have to Say Goodbye to Chyna but she will be forever in our Heats. RIP. **


	22. Chapter 22

**I feel like I need to Apologise! I've been so sparatoic with my updates! My job has been crazy lately. But I am still wrtiting. I have so many Idea's with this story Line it's not going anywhere. I'm even thinking of doing some one-shots in this same universe focusing on some of the other characters. Let me know who you want me to write from and i'll give it a red hot crack. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: I agree I felt like in my universe there was no need for Paul to act like a douche and as such they had a much better parting I believe. **

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_Steph sat perched upon a equipment create giggling at a joke that Christian had just told her, it wasn't necessarily a really good joke but there was something about Christian lately that was making her act like a school girl with a crush. Since the match a few weeks ago where he had rushed to her side after she had been injured she had begun to see her teammate in another light, while she had always known that the young man was kind she had only ever seen him as her funny and dorky teammate but now she got to see the sweet and caring side to him that she hadn't really known existed until this moment. Because of this new found side to the other man Steph had begun to get fluttering feelings around him, things she hadn't really felt since Test – although considering how quickly he had dropped her after the horror story that Triple H put her through Steph didn't really want to compare Christian to the other tall blonde - Just as she was about to make a comment to the young man Jeff rushed around the corner at what seemed like top speed and fell into the container she was resting on causing it to rock a little and began to gasp for air. _

"_Jesus Hardy what is your Malfunction!" Christian said steadying the box and glaring at the other wrestler getting a quick slap from Steph who shook her head making him scowl, he had forgot that Steph was now friends with the other tag team. _

_The young orange haired wrestler gasped for air for a few minutes before turning his attention to Steph who was staring at him in curiosity "You have to get out in the arena!" he said once he had regained his composure. _

"_Why" Steph asked in amusement, she was sure it was another prank that the Hardy's were pulling on he, as far as she was aware there was now match at the moment and there was a promo being shot, for who she didn't know but considering it was the lead up to WrestleMania it could be anyone. _

"_You brother is challenging your dad to a street fight…at Wrestlemania" Jeff said and watched as the colour drained from the other woman's face "You know that they've been fighting a bit lately and I think Shane just snapped!" _

_Without a word to either man Steph jumped off the box and ran towards the arena. It was true that lately she had noticed the tension between her brother and father, hell it was only one more thing to add to the large horror show that was her family. Between the affair that her father was carrying on with Trish – which was a whole other kind of argument one that had ended up with the two of them in the ring a few nights ago on Smack Down and her destroying the little blonde with little remorse, between her actions with T&A and now her affair it was safe to say that she hadn't held back in her match with the little blonde – and the disregard Shane felt their father was giving him it was just not a healthy mix. Of course she had her own issues with her father the sheer hell he had been putting her through since she had become a Diva was something to be said – she had to be the special Ref for Chyna's match that night! She didn't even get to wrestle! – But a street match between her father and her brother, that was a bit much even for the McMahon family who seemed to thrive on dysfunction. Grabbing a mic as she rushed out to the stage Steph barely even noticed when the stage hands blared out her music causing the two men in the ring to freeze and gaze up at her from where she was standing at the top of the ramp her eyes flashing in anger. The crowd though seemed to know exactly how to react to her presence and began to scream happily as she stood there in front of all of them in her red and gold wrestling attire that would soon had a white and black 'Offical' specially made ringmaster vest put on over the top for her later duty as the official for the Women's title match. _

"_Stephanie…what are you doing here?" Her father asked as she starred down at them almost wanting to vibrate in anger "You don't need to see this"_

_Shane for once seemed to be in agreement with their father and was nodding "Yeah don't worry Steph it doesn't concern you, I'm dealing with the old man!" he said glaring back at the patriarch of the McMahon family. _

_The youngest McMahon rolled her eyes and starred down at the two men in the ring, once upon a time she had thought the world of both of them, but life had taught her a cruel lesson and due to those teachings she found both the men in front of her to be lacking in so many ways. "Not my concern!" she said angrily "Whether or not I am in good standing I am still a part of this family! So this little spat between you two right here" she continued motioning between the two men "Has everything to do with me" _

"_Now I've stayed quiet and kept out of both of your way's because frankly I have bigger things to worry about" She said finally making her way down the ramp as she did "I mean my team has matches I have matches and whatever bullshit duty dad seems to want to give me to punish me for my choice to wrestle but that is getting off topic" she said finally reaching the ring and ducking under the ropes. "What I'm saying is that I have done well, I have stayed out of the way and tried to let you two figure all your macho bullshit out when I hear the crazy plan of you two fighting in a street fight!" _

_Shane raised his chin in defiance as Steph starred at her brother hoping that he would see reason "Shane come on, what would Mum think…hasn't she been put through enough lately?" she said referring to how hard the new affair had hit her, hell the Matriarch McMahon had even threatened her husband with a divorce of course that had just led to her father putting her away. _

"_Don't you see Steph that's why I'm doing all of this" Shane exploded throwing his arm out and pointing to Vince who was watching his two children in mistrust "How he's treated mum, me and even you I've had it, I need to show him that what he's doing is wrong and that he can't get away with it!" _

_Staring into his dark eyes Steph knew there was no way that she would be able to convince her brother to change his mind, her sibling had the stubborn gene in his blood just as she did and because of that Steph knew that once he had set his mind to something the was no going back. Sighing sadly she shook her head and turned her attention back to her father "I hope you're happy" she said in disgust "Look at what you have done to the family your legacy, your son wants to get in the ring and destroy you" _

"_He's an ungrateful brat just trying to get his way" Vince said dismissively "He'll fail just like you did when you were women's champion" _

_The crowd gasped in shock and immediately began to boo the other man when he said that to his daughter who gave a little chuckle of disbelief "Wow I was champion for over forty days and yet I 'failed' in your eyes" she said shaking her head "You know dad I was going to stand here and plead for you not to go through with this I mean Shane is your son but considering how you just spoke to me I know that's probably a lost cause" _

_Vince glared at the sarcasm that his daughter was emitting "You know what, you know the reason I'm so harsh to you and your endeavour to be a wrestler!" Vince yelled out making the blonde raise an eyebrow and motion for him to continue. "You are just like your Mother!" he spat_

_Feeling a cold fury wash over her Stephanie stepped forward until she was within a foot of the elder McMahon and level her cold gaze on the other man "I thank god every day that I am more like my mother because it's the parts of me that are like you that make be sick" then without another word she dropped the mic and made her way to the stairs as her music blared out causing her fans to cheer even louder. _

_As she walked through the curtain to the backstage area she met the impressed gaze of Chyna who was standing there with the belt slung over her shoulder obviously waiting for her match – the same match that Steph was due to officiate in the next half an hour. "What do you want?" Steph asked groaning, she wasn't in the mood to deal with any more drama "I swear I'm gonna officiate the match right, I mean I don't really like either you or Molly Holly honestly" _

_The raven haired beauty laughed and shook her head and for a moment Stephanie could see what had Eddie Guerro so very smitten with the other Diva. "Hackles down little McMahon" she said before motioning to the arena with her chin "I want to say good job for what you did out there" Steph looked in the same direction as Chyna out to the Arena where her father had just made the match between himself and Shane official "Takes a strong woman to stand up to their Daddy and brother like that, I'm impressed" _

_Smiling softly Stephanie gave the other woman a nod of respect and stuck her hand out for a hand shake "Thanks, means a lot coming from you" she said and Steph found she meant it, Chyna wasn't someone to be messed with, she wasn't just a women's champion she had held the Intercontinental belt and a few other belt that Steph knew that she would never get the chance to. "Now I better get all officiated so that you and Molly can have an actual match" The raven haired beauty laughed and nodded before Steph bounced off down the halls to get the black and white striped over vest._

Sighing tiredly as she walked backstage after being the official for the latest match Steph couldn't help but feel her neck beginning to stiffen up. Nora had misjudged a jump and instead of hitting Joanie with the Molly-go-Round she had hit her and while it worked out well for the story line it still hurt like a bitch and because she wasn't expecting it Steph knew that she had landed funny, probably not bad enough to warrant a trainer but she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow. Joanie had of course retained the belt and was now in the ring doing a Promo about how she felt insult to have to verse Ivory for the belt at WrestleMania in five weeks due to the fact that she had won her belt off the other woman. Smiling at the backstage members she made her way down to the TV office where Amy and the other members of their little unit were waiting. Adam quickly cleared a space for her by leaping to the floor where he perched next to Jeff who was comfortably leaning against the couch in front of Amy who was perched cross legged on the leather.

"Nicely done there Steph" Matt commented "You almost looked like a real Official out there"

Steph shook her head and chuckled a little "Yeah that was like a onetime only thing" she said flipping her dark locks over her shoulder so they spilled down like a chocolate wave "I don't want people to start thinking I'm only here to look good"

"Nah that's just a plus" Jeff teased jokingly eyeing her form up and down causing Amy to lean down and slap him on the back of the head "Ow Amies that hurt!" he cried out.

"Well don't be a pig then" she said mockingly before grinning over at Steph who just shook her head in amusement at her friend's antics.

A touch to her knee caused Steph to glance down right into the crystal blue eyes of Chris. Since his divorce had been finalised and made official Chris had taken to hanging out around their group probably so he didn't feel lonely or dwelled too much on anything. "You really did do a good job" he whispered making sure not to distract the rest of the group who were talking amongst themselves. "You completely sold it to the crowd which is the whole point of the special Ref"

Smiling warmly she reached down and gave the young man's shoulder a warm squeeze "Thanks I was actually a little nervous to be honest" she said softly "It's a little outside my comfort zone"

"Wouldn't have guessed it for a second" Chris said giving her a bright smile before turning back to the TV which was displaying the ring where Ivory was demanding Chyna take her seriously and that the other woman's victory was a fluke and that she would win back the belt at WrestleMania. On the screen Chyna snorted and rolled her eyes making Steph grin at the pure attitude the other woman was displaying.

"_**Please Ivory you are no match for me, I proved it last year and this time I'm going to prove it again just this time it's going to be in front of millions of people not just the thousands" Chyna said mockingly "I've been told to fight you so I'll do it but I would rather verse anyone else than you" **_

_**The other Diva in the ring flushed bright red "Oh yeah and who the hell could take my place!" she snarled. **_

_**Chyna seemed to take a moment to think about it before a grin spread across her face "I would rather face Stephanie McMahon in the ring for the title the verse you" she said confidently. **_

_**Ivory gasped in shock and went to argue when suddenly Vince McMahon's music blared out in the arena causing the crowd to begin to boo. The two Diva's turned their attention to the ramp where the McMahon leader was now standing gazing down at the two women "That is an interesting idea there Chyna" Vince said beginning to walk from one side of the ramp to the other "I mean it's a big night and I think it should have some big matches" **_

"_**You can't be serious!" Ivory snarled causing Vince to frown. **_

"_**I am very serious Miss Ivory in fact I'm going to give Chyna exactly what she wants" he said looking over to the raven haired Champion who was staring at him in apathy "You get a Triple Threat Match with Ivory and Stephanie at WrestleMania for the title" he said eagerly "It looks like WrestleMania is shaping up to be a big McMahon affair!" **_

Steph starred at the TV in shock, she had been told nothing about this, as far as she was aware her whole input at WrestleMania was going to be in the second TLC match between her team, the Hardy's and the Dudley's and now here she was being informed via TV that she was getting a Title Shot on the largest stage that the WWF had. "What the Hell!" she finally exclaimed.

"Steph that's great!" Trish exclaimed happily before throwing herself over to hug the shocked blonde who still hadn't turned away from the screen.

Amy herself was laughing at the other woman next to her "I knew Joanie had been planning something but I hadn't thought it was something like this!" she cried out and Steph reached over and slapped her. "What I think it's great you were Champion ages ago and you were a good one, it's about time you get another chance"

As the rest of their little group congratulated her on her new chance at the belt Steph could feel the need to train and train hard hit her. It wasn't that she was lacking in the ring and she had beaten Ivory before and knew how to take on the other woman it was Joanie that she had to prepare for. The other woman was strong and Steph knew she couldn't beat her in strength so she was going to have to figure something else, it was a triple threat match which mean tone mistake from any of them would result in disaster. Glancing down at Chris who was grinning at her Steph couldn't help but wonder if the other man would show her some moves, out of all the wrestlers she knew Chris Jericho had one of the largest spread of moves and she would need to be a little unpredictable to win.

* * *

**I wonder what could happen at WrestleMania, TLC, Championships and of course some friends may be coming to visit. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello dear Readers, thanks for sticking it out with me, I am getting in deep with this story. I hope your all enjoying it. **

**A/N: No reviews, No Responses. **

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Taking a steadying breath and rubbing her hands together – which just made the bronzer and slight body glitter the make-up girls had smeared over her earlier become more slippery in the sweat that was gathering in her hands – Steph tried to gather her composure before she would have to go out and open Monday Night Raw. Not only was it her first time opening the show which was a big honour just because it set the whole precedence for the night to follow, but add on top of all of that this was the first show since her father had made the announcement that she was going to be in a Triple Threat Title match at WrestleMania and she would have to go out and make a promo about that. It was daunting because she hadn't known that she was going to be in that match and so she had a lot of feelings on the matter, but she had a job to do and as such she was going to do the best damn job that she could. Later that night she would be going back out in the ring to face off with the Hardy's and the Dudley to raise some hype for TLC2 that was due to take place at WrestleMania as well. That wouldn't be half as daunting mainly because she wouldn't be alone in the ring and that match wasn't really about her too much that was more her team and the Tag Team titles that were up for grabs. Smiling at the stage hand who gave her a supportive grin Steph shook her hands trying to get rid of her nerves, she should be used to all of this pressure she was a McMahon but for some reason today the nerves were getting to her. It was in this moment Steph wished that her friends were here with her in the position but unfortunately Amy had a match almost right away with Trish, The Hardy's were shooting a scene backstage and Adam and Jay were of course signing posters and taking pictures with the fans that were still trickling in so it meant that she was flying solo in the gorilla position. Chris wasn't at Raw this week instead he was at WWF New York and would be for the night otherwise Steph was sure that he would be here with her keeping her calm.

"Steph" the stage hand said softly causing her to startle slightly. The young man handed her a mic with a warm smile and motioned to the curtain with the tilt of his head "It's time for you to start the show" he said.

Releasing the breath that seemed caught in her throat Steph nodded and stepped up to the curtain and covered her ears for the pyros to go off. Once they saw that she was ready for the explosions the stagehands let off the pyros causing the crowd outside to scream in joy. The crowds had steadily gotten bigger and bigger as they did every year in the lead up to the biggest event in the WWF calendar which of course did nothing to stop her racing nerves. But her father had drilled into her from a young age that it didn't matter the show had to go on so turning to the helpers she nodded and let her music blare out of the speakers.

'_**You Think You Know Me?'**_

_Hearing Stephanie's voice call out across the arena followed by the techno rave music that accompanied the voice caused the crowd to scream out in delight. It had become a normal sight as the youngest McMahon was the only McMahon that the fans liked the others normally were met with Boo's and jeers. Stephanie stepped out through the curtain with a smile in place and flicked her honey blonde locks over her shoulder causing the lights to hit her gold and blue wrestling attire for the night, her long gold ring master coat shimmering in the lights making her look almost like a sunlight. "Looks like the million dollar princess is kicking things off for us tonight" Jerry Lawler said eagerly "I for one am always glad to see young Stephanie" _

"_I am as well although I have a feeling you and I like to see her for very different reasons" JR drawled as the youngest McMahon walked down the ramp slapping some of the fans hands and waving to the ones in the stand holding up signs with her name on them. "I am excited to see what she has to say though, Vince her father who everyone knows doesn't exactly approve of Stephanie being a wrestler has put her in a Triple Threat Title Match at WrestleMania last week and this is the first time we get to see what young Stephanie thinks about that" _

_The King nodded in agreement "Although by the cheers of these fans I don't think that they mind one bit" he laughed out as the cheers grew louder for Stephanie as she made her way to the ring. _

_As she stepped under the ropes the blonde made her way onto the turnbuckle and spread her arms out in a look at me gesture which had now become her signature pose almost as much as the Hardy's finger guns. "I must say she is looking very relaxed tonight, almost excited which is a far cry from the anger and fury we saw last week during her confrontation with her father over his match with her brother at WrestleMania" _

"_Oh yeah Steph was firing on all cylinders that night" The King said shivering a little "Reminded me a little of my ex-wife to be honest" _

"_Which one?"_

_The King snorted before he answered the Texan's question "All of them" _

_The music finally stopped blaring and Steph leapt off the turnbuckle and took up position in the middle of the ring "So last week after everything that happened, from the argument with my brother and father, all the tension and bad blood between my father and I my father" she said pausing to allow the audience to boo and jeer at the mention of Vince McMahon "My father decided to put me in a match, not just any match but a match for the women's title" _

_A loud roar of approval rose from the crowd at this making Stephanie laugh and blush a little "Thank you" she cried out at their support before motioning for the crowd to fall silent so that she could continue to speak. "Now He put me in this match against Ivory and Chyna, now he knows I can beat Ivory I've done it before and well I've never beat Chyna but I'm gonna give it a red hot crack" she said cockily making the crowd cheer again "Because I am going to walk out of that match and walk out of WrestleMania as your Women's Champion because it's what I deserve!" _

"_I was your champion once and I was a damn good champion at that!" the crowd cheered happily and a few moments later together they all began to chant __**"You Deserve It"**_

_Hearing the crowd chant for her Steph laughed in disbelief and held a hand to her chest as she was overwhelmed by their support. Swallowing tightly she raised the mic so that she could continue. "So as for my father, Ivory even Chyna I say bring it on because I'm not backing down!" _

_Seconds after the words exited her mouth the music for Ivory blared through the speakers causing Stephanie to roll her eyes and then go and rest against the ring ropes her arms spread wide against the top rope behind her a bored expression plastered on her face as the other woman in her white button up blouse and black slacks strode down the ramp towards the ring. The other diva was glaring at Stephanie who was giving her a very bored look as she stomped down the ramp and into the ring before snatching the mic away from the announcer. "You little ungrateful brat" Ivory hissed out. _

"_You beat me?" she continued looking the younger diva up and down who was still relaxing against the ropes giving her the most bored look she can "You got lucky last time, You couldn't beat me even if i was sick as a dog" _

_Stephanie laughed and kicked off the ropes making her way over to the other diva "Maybe once but twice…three times nah Ivory face it I've beaten you before and I sure as hell am going to do it again, only this time it's going to be in front of millions instead of thousands" she mocked. _

_Hearing the other woman openly mock her Ivory's hand shot out and a slap connected with Stephanie's face causing a hush to fall over the crowd. Stephanie looked back at Ivory and gave her a devilish smirk. "You don't even deserve to be on the same level as me" _

"_You really shouldn't have touched me" she said and before Ivory could ask she grabbed the other woman and flipped her over. _

"_My God Stephanie just threw Ivory like she was nothing" JR cried out as Stephanie advanced on the other woman once more. _

_Gripping the other Diva by her tightly wound hair Steph pulled her so she face her and jumped into the air slamming her face down onto the mat as she landed on her knees. "A Royal Decree!" JR cried out "Ivory is out cold!" _

_Looking down at the prone woman beneath her Stephanie looked back up at the cheering crowd and raised her hands up high making her music blare out once again. Flipping her hair over her shoulder Stephanie made her way out of the ring and up the ramp towards the curtain. Turning to face the audience one more time she raised her hands up and waved to her fans one more time before disappearing behind the curtain. "Well I think Ivory got the message loud and clear" Jerry joked as Ivory finally began to come around. _

"_Yeah Stephanie is making it very clear to the older Diva that she is not to be taken lightly in this coming match up" JR said "Well this is shaping up to be an exciting WrestleMania"_

Walking backstage Stephanie took a shaky breath but couldn't wipe the large grin from her face, even with the surprise of Ivory's sudden appearance Steph couldn't believe how well that it had gone. The crowd had almost moved her to tears with their little chant for her, she had known that she was a well-received Diva and had some pretty passionate fans but she had also had a slight fear that maybe she wasn't as well liked as she wanted to believe so hearing them chant for her was a moment that she wasn't going to forget any time soon. Making her way down to the locker rooms Steph entered the Women's locker room and happily sat down on the couch there.

"Saw your spot, you killed it" Trish said as she finished placing one of her signature cowboy hats on her head "The crowd absolutely loved you, the way they reacted to you accepting the challenge, man I want them to cheer for me like that"

Glancing over at her shorter friend Steph couldn't help but feel a little sad for her friend, Trish had almost always been a heel since joining the WWF, some people liked being a Heel and the heat they generated was perfect for the company but Trish was such a nice person in real life it must have been hard for her to walk out in front of thousands every day and have them jeer and boo you, or on the other side make sleazy comments about you due to how your character was portrayed. "I'm sure you'll get that soon enough" Steph said softly reaching over and taking the other woman's hand in her own. "They can't keep you in this story line forever"

"Yeah but then they'll find some other way to make me the bad guy" Trish said lifting one shoulder up for a shrug "It's not a bad thing it's just the way things are, I've come to terms with it now" the tiny Canadian look at the clock and quietly swore "I gotta go, I promised I'd meet Amy a couple minutes before the match so that we could go over what we plan to do"

Before Steph could barely say bye the other Diva rushed out of the room and towards their friend causing Steph to shake her head at the energy that the other woman always seemed to display. Once she was gone Steph frown a little as she thought to what her friend had just said. It didn't seem fair that they all got times to shine and be the crowd favourites while Trish was constantly made to do degrading things and be hated by the crowd. It didn't seem fair. Deciding that she couldn't sit by anymore Steph pushed herself up to her feet and was out the door before she could stop herself, she would go and confront Creative about a new story line for the tiny blonde but before she did that she had to make sure that the other member she wanted to include in the story line was going to be alright with her plan. Making her way down the corridors she smiled and greeted a few other wrestlers that she knew before knocking on the Locker room to the Hardy's. Luckily instead of Matt answering Jeff answered allowing Steph to grab him by the front of his shirt and pull him out and dragged him down the hallway so that they were secluded.

"Steph I know I'm sexy but I don't think this is a good idea" Jeff said throwing his hands up and out to the side. "I just don't feel that way about you" he added with a smile.

Rolling her eyes Steph slapped the other wrestler on the chest and then crossed her arms over her chest "I wanna try and help Trish" she said softly and just like she knew would happen as soon as she mentioned the short blonde Diva Jeff's attention became laser focused "She's been a heel for almost two years now and I just feel that she can do so much more with her talent that me hated by the crowd" she said softly.

Jeff nodded in agreement and ran a hand through his hair which was now a more faded orange – it would have to be redone before WrestleMania. "Yeah I get what you mean, Trish is one of the nicest people I know and yet she gets the stupidest story lines out of all of us" Steph nodded in agreement "But despite knowing all of this how are we going to fix this?"

Steph smirked "Well if you don't remember that's fine but you are looking at the head of creative" she said throwing her hair over her shoulder "and if I want a story line I normally get what I want" she continued sweetly causing Jeff to laugh. "That's why I came and grabbed you I need your help"

"Yeah sure anything what do you need from me?" Jeff asked cocking his head to the side.

Steph bit her lip, she really wished she could asked anyone else but Adam wasn't available due to his upcoming story lines and Jay was obviously in a romantic Story line with her, Matt with Amy and she knew that Trish would rather stick to their little group for her first 'Face' story line. "I want to talk to creative about putting Trish in a story line with you. Not a full romance but more of a flirtatious friendship, almost like she becomes a member of Team Extreme which will cause some friction with you and Matt which will lead to more solo matches for the two of you"

Jeff felt his eyebrows rise in shock at the other woman's admission. He had never even thought that he and Trish would be in a story line together, the two of them on screen were like polar opposites, he was the punk with the different colour hair and she was the bleached blonde bombshell but if it worked he was more than ready to try. "How long would this be going on?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

'Well it would be more like altering the back stage, Trish would fade away from being a Heel and you would get more exposure on the screen because we'd been hinting at romance between the two of you a lot" Steph said shrugging "It could go for like three weeks or three years, it's just something to try and get Trish moving in a different direction of Story Lines. If the crowd reacts strongly enough you two might end up in a full blown romance angle" she teased lightly punching the other wrestler lightly in the arm.

Ignoring his burning cheeks he lightly shoved Steph and tried to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at the implications of a romantic story line between himself and Trish. "You can shut up" he said before throwing his arm over her shoulder "But as for the story line I'm down for it I mean Trish has had the worse story lines out of all of us so anything that I can do to help in that regard I'm more than happy to help"

"That's because you're one of good ones" Steph said as the two of them made their way back to the Hardy Boys locker room. Despite the joking tone that she used Steph meant every word that she said, she truly believed that Jeff Hardy was one of the rare guys who was just unbelievably and down to his soul good. It sucked that she was in no way attracted to him nor had anything sort of romantic affection for him because she could tell that he was the kind of man that her mother would have wanted her to marry.

"Yeah well you'll see how good I am later due to face off in the ring" he teased poking Steph in the side causing the young woman to laugh. Tomorrow she would go and see creative about the new story line for her friend but for now she just wanted to enjoy the night with her friends like she did almost every night that she was on RAW.

* * *

**Time for Trish to get out of those Horrible Story Lines of hers!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my faithful Readers. Thank you for all the support you showed the last Chapter it was lovely to see the reaction it got. Now as always I do not own WWE or any of the characters portrayed on that platform, the Wrestlers belong to themselves and their persona's belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE corporation. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Debwood-1999: Thank you for joining my little journey, it doesn't matter that you joined later but I hope you enjoy the rest of your time. As for what I have planned I do hope you enjoy it, i'm pretty excited. **

**Cheryl24: My ever faithful reader! I do too believe it was for his ego so I am glad that I get the chance to get her out of the story line as quickly as I can. **

**Sophia (Guest): Thank you for taking a Chance on my fanfiction especially considering that it was for a couple that you don't normally read. I do love the Idea of Jeff and Trish together and I am thinking of doing a One Shot of just the two of them in more depth once I've finished this wonderful journey so I hope I can keep you interested for as long as that. I hope you enjoy the rest of your journey with me and my characters, as for the formatting I did take it into consideration and hope that I have helped your reading experience even just a slight more. **

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The week before WrestleMania was in one word Hectic. Normally there was a lot of work, there were charities and events also of course any press that needed to be seen too. But considering that TLC2 was a part of WrestleMania as well as her Title match Stephanie found herself running around even more flat out than usual. There was her training had increased with the upcoming title match, she had photo shoots with Joanie and Ivory, photo shoots with Adam and Jay. Media interviews that the company wanted her to do it was beginning to get to the point where she had no time to herself. Tonight was the last RAW before the event and luckily Steph found out that she only had a promo to shoot with Adam and Jay later on in that evening, it would be a nice fun way to head into the largest paper-view event without causing herself too much pain. Just a few days ago at Smack Down she had gotten her promo with Chyna who was commended her bravery and willingness to fight but had told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to lose the belt to a precious princess like herself. Steph didn't know what the outcome of her match at WrestleMania was going to be but she knew that without a doubt that she wasn't going to leave that ring the same way she was going to enter it.

It had been fun to do a promo with Joanie who Steph hadn't really gotten to work with before, she was a true professional and it sucked that the other woman felt like she needed to leave to pursue other things but Steph couldn't change the other woman's mind so the least she could do it bring her best to her final match. Pulling on her in ring attire for that evening Steph let out a tired sigh and smiled over at Nora who shot her a questioning look, the other woman was a very sweet girl but Steph honestly couldn't say that she was all that close with the woman that went by Molly Holly in the ring. Glancing around Steph wished that Amy or Trish was around, but Trish was busy filming a segment backstage with Drew and Albert who were 'dumping' her which would of course lead into her story line with Team Extreme. Amy was of course in the ring with Jeff and Matt who were taking on Crash Holly and Hardcore Holly, the only reason that Nora wasn't out there with them was that she had a match later on with Ivory which of course Steph couldn't help but wince about. Ivory was going to take the fight to the small bottle haired blonde who of course could fight just as well but was probably going to hurt by the end of the night.

Quickly standing Stephanie decided that despite the low key evening that she was going to be having she wasn't going to spend it sitting around the locker room feeling sorry for herself. Throwing a hand up to Nora who waved goodbye back the young McMahon began to traverse the halls looking for something to do. Waving a greeting at some of the wrestlers that she knew quite well Steph smiled warmly when she saw her brother locked into a tight conversation with Paul who was laughing at something he said. Steph didn't really know when the friendship between her brother and the other wrestler actually became something real but she was glad that Shane had found such a good friend her at the arena. Walking past the two with a quick greeting Steph glanced around the corner and found herself staring right into the chest of Chris Irvine. Startling at the closeness between the two of them Steph glanced up and looked up into her friends crystal blue eyes and couldn't help but smile warmly, since his divorce there was a softness to Chris almost as if he had less stress in his life and was willing to have more fun with things.

"Hey there Princess" Chris joked as the two of them put some distance between each other "I know I am a sexy beast but you don't need to fall all over me"

Rolling her eyes at his childishness Steph threw her locks over her shoulder "Please Chris you wish you could land a lady like me" she said mockingly fluttering her eyelashes demurely "I mean I have looks, talent and more money than you will ever earn"

The Canadian laughed "So very true" he said and offered his arm for Steph who grinned and linked her own through more than happy to spend her time with the other wrestler "So how are you doing, getting nervous about your big match at Mania?" he asked

"Yeah a little I mean I've done the championship match thing before that's not the problem, but I mean it's WrestleMania, the stage doesn't get much bigger and what with the TLC match and my brother and father's match it's going to be a big deal" Steph said rubbing her forehead with her spare hand "Honestly I can already feel the headache coming on"

Chris nodded in sympathy but then grinned when he remembered what was due to happen that night in the ring "So I hear you and Jay finally are getting Christian and Steph to lock lips" he said teasingly "Now make sure you take lots of mints and make it nice for the lad"

Feeling a blush rise to her checks Steph let out a little giggle, when the creative team had told her that they were going to start making large jumps in the romantic story line between her and Christian, the young Diva hadn't really noticed or cared but then when she got the script that called for them to kiss on this nights RAW she had suddenly gotten very nervous. But the one thing Steph was comforted by was at the very least the two of them were friends so hopefully it wouldn't be awkward. "I mean it's going to be weird but the two of us are pros so hopefully we can pull it off"

Chris smiled warmly at the obviously nervous young woman on his arm, he knew that she had played the girlfriend of Test when she had first come to work on the screen but now she was used to wrestling and suddenly she was being thrown into a romance with one of her good friends, it had to be daunting especially considering what she had to deal what with Mania coming up in just a week. "You're going to be just fine, I mean you managed to live through Paul kissing you" he teased knocking the woman's hip good naturedly.

Steph threw her head back and began to laugh feeling some of the nerves that had been sitting in her stomach start to disappear the longer that she was with the other wrestler. Chris had that strange ability to set her at ease which was lucky considering how tightly wound she felt in that moment. "What time do you go on?" she asked changing the subject once she had calmed down from her laughing fit. "I can't imagine that Y2J won't be making an appearance tonight"

"You'd be right I got a match right after you and the two blonde bombshells make your little promo" he said teasingly. "You guys have any idea what you're going to say out there?"

Shrugging one shoulder Steph smiled in amusement, her Adam and Jay were notorious for making things up on the fly, it always turned out well which was why they hadn't been broken by creative for it yet but it was a little shocking for the people backstage. "We don't have anything down pat but we have a slight outline of what needs to go down so I guess it's a bit of both"

"So what I hear is we are in for a wild night" Chris said laughing.

The Diva grinned and lifted a shoulder in an innocent shrug. When she finally looked around she noticed that Chris had bought her to the waiting area by the Gorilla where she could see both Adam and Jay conversing with their heads bowed waiting for their cue to head out. "Thanks for bringing me here" she said softly "I would have lost all track of time" she said grinning.

"I know" Chris whispered back loudly before pushing her towards her two teammates. "Now go on girl, get" Walking over to Adam and Jay who had both spotted her and were both wearing matching large identical grins Steph couldn't help but chuckle at Chris's parting comment, only he could say something like that and make her laugh.

_Walking down the ramp next to Edge and Christian as their music blared around Steph waved to the cheering fans. They didn't have a match tonight but they were still going to steal the show they were EC+S they stole the show no matter what they did. Waving to The King who was beaming at her Steph even threw the veteran a little wink which made him bust out into laughter. Once they reached the ring Steph allowed the two men to slide into the ring and made her way up the steps waiting for them to open the ring ropes for her. Only this time Christian leant over and with a large smile placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up over the ropes causing her to giggle and smile warmly at the other blonde. _

"_Well it looks like Edge, Christian and Stephanie here have something to say" JR said watching the three members in the ring "I can only imagine it has something to do with the upcoming matches that are only seven days away" _

_Jerry Lawler nodded in agreement "It's a big might for the team in that ring there. You got Edge and Christian in the second Tables, Ladders and Chairs match with both the Hardy's and the Dudley's for the tag Team Championship and of course Miss Stephanie up there is getting a shot at the Women's Championship again. What a night those three are going to have!" _

"_You're right, not to mention Stephanie has to deal with the fact that both her father and brother are going to be in a No DQ street fight that night as well, that's going to play hell on her nerves" JR said as the three members posed for the crowd Stephanie not up on a turnbuckle like she did during her solo entrances instead standing in the middle of the two blondes by the ring ropes. "Plus we all know that the young lady isn't going to stay idle in that TLC match" _

"_I dunno Rhyno could make an appearance instead" Jerry said "Although we all know that Stephanie isn't the greatest of fans of the former ECW wrestler in fact we've seen her leave the locker room and team meetings when the other man joined in" _

_JR nodded and then turned his attention back to the ring where Edge had taken a mic and was getting ready to address the arena. "Now everyone is getting hyped what with Mania just one week away!" he said drawling the last few words and yet despite the mocking the crowd still went wild "You'll all get to see the Rock and Austin fight and Triple H got against the Undertaker but we all know what matches you're really looking forward to" he added with a dangerous grin. _

"_Last year at SummerSlam the TLC match was history making, people talked about that match for months and because of that Christian I made history….ok the other teams helped too" he said rolling his eyes making the crowd boo. "But this year at WrestleMania we promise to make TCL2 and even bigger event that what we managed to put together last year" _

_Christian nodded and took the mic from his partner "We're going to have the same result though, Edge and Christian will come out on top and we will be champions once again, it's inevitable" he said mockingly "The Dudley's are washed up has beens and while the Hardy's are a challenge they always reach too far and fall so we will claim victory just as we did last year" Stephanie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips at her teams comment about the Hardy's despite their dislike of it, she was still close to team extreme and she didn't like the comment that had just been thrown at them. _

"_Christian and edge better be careful, their Stunning Stephanie there is still very close to the Hardy's and Lita, and while she's loyal to them she doesn't seem all to impressed with what they were saying about them just there" The King said motioning to the irritated Diva. _

_Edge noticed the irritation on their teammates face and quickly took control of the situation "But despite all of this, there is something just as important happening that night, something that could spell big things for our team" he said turning to Steph and motioning to her with his hand "Our lovely and stunning Stephanie is going to beat both Ivory and Chyna and come out of WrestleMania as the Women's Champion and then EC+S will have the status it deserves: we'll be champions!" _

_Hearing the crowd cheer for her Steph grinned and waved at them before motioning for the mic which Edge happily gave over "Well I can't say it's going to be easy" she said coyly making both Edge and Christian grin "But we all know that I deserve this chance and I sure as hell am going to take it" she cried causing the crowd to roar in approval. _

_Allowing the crowd's cheers to die to Stephanie handed the mic back to Christian who was now staring at her intently "Now Steph we came out here to make our intentions clear" he said motioning to him and Edge who was taking a step back to give the two of them some space "But I can't help but feel as if this is the best time for me to let you know what my intentions are….towards you" _

_A hush fell over the crowd at these words and Steph gave the blonde haired man a very confused look causing him to swallow tightly and step forward to take one of her hands tightly in his own. "The last few weeks I can't help but feel that you and I have gotten closer, a lot closer" he said and Steph smiled kindly and nodded slowly "The time we spend together is so very precious to me….you are special to me" _

_Steph gave the hand that Christian held a squeeze and a warm smile "You're special to me too" she said warmly. _

"_I don't think you understand how special you are too me, I mean when you first joined the team you were always a friend one of us but a few months ago you changed in my eyes" he admitted glancing down shyly. Seeing the confusion in her eyes Christian glanced back at Edge who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up allowing the shorter of the two to turn around and face the confused Diva once more. "I think to explain this better I'm going to take a page out of Matt Hardy's book" he announced and handed the mic off to Edge. Cupping the sides of Steph's face in his hands Christian lent forward and placed a soft sweet kiss on Stephanie's lips causing the crowd to gasp in shock. _

"_Christian is kissing Stephanie!" The King cried out in shock "My god I wonder what Vince feels about this!"_

"_I wonder how Stephanie feels about this" JR commented. _

_A moment passed and Stephanie tentatively reached up and placed her own hand on the other wrestler's cheek and began to kiss back causing the crowd to cheer happily obviously approving of the new couple that they had just seen come together in front of them, Edge began to pump his arms in victory himself happy with the outcome. After a few seconds the two of them pulled pack and Steph giggled and ducked herself against Christian's chest while the other man beamed happily as if he had conquered a large foe. "Well you all saw it folks, Stephanie McMahon is off the Market, young Christian has snapped her up and decided to keep her for his own" JR said as Edge pulled the two of them in a big hug "Obviously Edge is overjoyed that his two teammates are getting so close" _

"_I'm so disappointed, I didn't even know Stephanie was looking for someone!" Jerry Lawler cried out as the three members of EC+S made their way up the ramp. Christian still with an arm around the Diva's waist glancing down at her in awe. "But I mean this could change everything, let's hope this doesn't ruin the dynamic between the team" _

_JR nodded in agreement and watched as the three members of EC+S turned and waved at the audience who were screaming in excitement and joy at what they had just seen. "Well either way it's going to be entertaining to watch and see how it unravels" he admitted causing the King to nod in agreement._

* * *

**So what did everyone think of how Christian and Steph got together? Did it scream WWE?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello wonderful readers. Just a disclaimer so I don't get sued, I don not own the WWF/E or any of the characters potrayed on screen. They are the property of Vince McMahon and the WWE Coorperation. So now that is over who is ready for WrestleMania! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think afterwards. **

**A/N: Review Respones: **

**Cheryl24: There won't be a 'wedding' per say but don't worry there will be plenty of relationship antics between the two of them which will make them worthy of a WWF 'couple'**

**Sophia (Guest): Thank you for all your lovely comments and support I am very thankful and hope you continue to enjoy the experience. I'm glad that you are enjoying the storyline both with the characters on and off the screen. I defniatly plan to focus more on Trish/Jeff for my next story as I believe they are so very cute together. As for Invasion it will be happening but not in the same way that it had on screen the first time rround. **

**Chapter Twenty Five**

There was electricity in the air and Steph felt like she could feel every volt running through her body, it was WrestleMania and she would be having a title match in just a few hours. It was a very strange feeling and as she sat to get her hair and makeup done she couldn't help but feel a wave of nerves taking over her. Smiling at the people calling her names Steph took a steadying breath and tried to ignore the pit in her stomach, it was a big day and she couldn't let her nerves take over, she had to put her best smile forward and put on the best show that she could: it was WrestleMania and as a McMahon she could do nothing less, she had to give one hundred percent maybe more if she could otherwise she would get judged. Steph knew that she wasn't the only one feeling the pressure, when she had seen Shane just a few hours ago her older brother had been a very strange ashen pale colour and when they had sat down at brunch he had barely been able to eat anything.

It was so strange because he had been so very confident about the match and yet now he was a bundle of nerves – not that Steph felt much better. When she had spoken to him earlier Shane had admitted that because he was a McMahon he felt like he had to do better than anyone else otherwise he would get judged for it, which Steph of course felt the same. But now she was sitting her waiting for her to finish up in Hair and makeup and all she could do wait and as she waited her nerves just continued to run through her wildly.

"Alright Darlin, your all done" Casey the woman working on her makeup said warmly, "Even if you lose tonight you're still gonna be the most beautiful woman to grace the sate"

Steph knew that Casey didn't mean anything by it but at the idea of her losing tonight Steph couldn't help but feel a little bit worried, she of course wanted to win, she hadn't really thought too much about the title since she had lost it but since she had been announced as a part of this triple threat much she had bene thinking about it more and more and because of that Steph had come into WrestleMania wanting to come out as the Champion. Saying her goodbyes Steph jumped off the chairs and straightened the robe that was hiding her ring outfit, it was brand new look and creative had decided that she should hide the look until she went onstage – although she wasn't complaining it was chilly backstage. Smiling at the people milling about backstage Steph made her way through the hallways greeting everyone that was wishing her luck. It was nice that the people were hoping for her to win, she knew that most of the crew and locker room expected Ivory and her to roll over or lay down so that Joanie could have a final win but earlier that evening the raven haired beauty had confronted both her and Ivory and said that they best fight as hard as she was going to because she didn't want her last match to be thrown away so Steph knew that people didn't expect her to win but she was god damn going to give it her all.

"Steph!" Hearing her name screamed out the dark blonde stopped and smiled at Nora who was rushing towards her with a bright smile on her face "I'm so glad that I caught you! How are you feeling?" she asked but before Steph could even open her mouth to speak the young wrestler barreled on causing Steph to smile in amusement at the other woman's excitement "I mean a title fight at WrestleMania, if I was in your shoes I would be super nervous" she said "I mean you screw up here and you'll know it for months! I mean this is televised around the world…so are you nervous?"

Steph grit her teeth but allowed herself to smile at the other blonde, she knew Nora didn't mean anything by it and merely was excited but the fact was now Steph could feel the nerves growing within her again "Well if I wasn't before I defiantly am now" she laughed before patting the other girl on the shoulder "I gotta run and get ready but enjoy the show Nora" then without letting the young woman say anything she strode down the hallway trying to keep her nerves under control.

After walking for several minutes without being able to elevate the nerves taking over her Steph gave up trying to keep it together and launched herself into the nearest Locker room and leaned her head against the door allowing her breath to become shaky and uneven. "Hey are you ok Steph?"

Hearing Chris's voice call out Steph felt like she wanted to cry, it wasn't that it was him per say but it was because that she didn't have to pretend in front of her friends she could cry and make a big deal about things. The only thing that stopped her from crying was the fact that she had just got her makeup done and she knew that Casey would kill her if her Mascara ended up running before she got in the ring. "Honestly Chris I don't think I am"

A moment later she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and slowly Chris moved her away from the door she was leaning against and towards the couch that was in the centre of the room where he slowly lowered her, not once breaking contact with her. "What's going on Steph, you seem like you're close to breaking" he asked softly

"I think everything just hit me, Mania, my title match the expectations that are on me to do well" Steph whispered looking down at the black robe covering her knees, she was a little embarrassed that it was Chris who had found her because she never wanted the Canadian to see her at anything but her best

The older wrestler made an understanding humming noise and then gave her shoulder a firm squeeze "Steph listen to me" he said "You are talented" he said simply causing Steph's gaze to shoot up and lock with his own crystal blue one "I mean you don't have formal training not like me or the others, you didn't go and train and run in the indies but you picked up your skills nonetheless, you worked your butt off to hone those skills and because of that you are now in this position"

Glancing down shyly Steph tried to ignore some of the words Chris was saying, sure she had worked hard and for the last few weeks she had worked even harder than normal but compared to Ivory and Joanie she hadn't worked hard at all. "But compared to Joanie and Ivory-"

"Ivory and Joanie nothing" Chris said strongly causing Steph to startle. The Canadian released her shoulder and then knelt on the ground in front of her causing Stephanie to startle slightly at the burning passionate look in his eyes "Listen to me Stephanie: you are beautiful and strong and you should never doubt yourself" he said taking a hold of her hands.

"You were a great women's champion and you will be again!" he said urgently "I believe in you and I know that you are going to go out there and kick some ass out there"

"But how do you know, I could fail terribly out there!" Steph said sadly

Chris smiled warmly and squeezed the hands in his grip tightly "I know you won't because you are Stephanie McMahon and you don't back down from any challenge you rise to them and you knock them down" he said "So I know that once you get out there and your music hits you are going to take over and the whole world is going to watch you take your place as the Champion once again as you deserve no as is you right"

Steph didn't know what came over her and she didn't know why she did it but as she looked down at Chris, his warm smile and burning eyes locked on her with his encouraging words ringing through her ears she couldn't stop herself. So her hands came up and cupped his face and before she really could stop herself or think about what she was going to do she pressed her lips to his. The Kiss wasn't a battle or some sort of passionate lust filled event it was her kissing him, Chris himself seemed to be shocked but he did end up kissing back and for a few minutes it was beautiful. But eventually Steph pulled back and gave the man before her a kind soft smile.

"Thank you" she whispered but before Chris could say anything the door was yanked over and Steph let her hands fall from his face and looked at the stage hand who was breathing heavily and leaning against the door

When the young man finally caught sight of her he sighing in relief "Miss McMahon you on in five we need you at the Gorilla position" he panted out and Steph gave a sharp nod before looking back at Chris who was staring up at her in confusion.

"Alright I'm on my way" She said before standing on her feet. Looking back down at Chris she gave him a kind smile "I've got to go" she said softly her voice full of gratitude and warmth.

Chris smiled in understanding and brought himself to his feet "Got get em girl" he said motioning for her to make her way out of the door.

_Groaning as her back hit the mat after Chyna had grabbed her and flipped her off the turnbuckle. Ivory was in a heap by the other corner having been on the receiving end of one of Steph standing roulette kicks moments ago. The Green and silver ring gear that she was garbed in did nothing to hide the bruises that were forming on her body, the vest that was buttoned up revealed a good part of her midriff that was now showing purpling bruises, her legs lucky were covered in her green pants so they couldn't be seen but Steph knew that they were going to look just as bad by the end of the night. The match had been going for seven minutes and yet it had felt like seven hours at this point, Steph couldn't help but feel. Since the bell had been rung she had been flipped and thrown around by Chyna and Ivory but she had given as good as she had gotten. Scrambling to her feet Steph dodged a kick that the raven haired Champion aimed for her and quickly gripped her head. Jumping up she slammed Chyna's face into the Mat for a 'Royal Decree'. _

"_Ohh that looked like it hurt" Jerry Lawler cried out as Chyna struggled to move away from Steph who was braced on her knees gasping for air. But Ivory sensing the younger wrestler was winded rushed forward and drove her knee into the other woman's chin causing Steph's head to snap back "And here comes Ivory with a flying knee, ooh I hope that doesn't ruin Steph's good looks" _

_Spitting out the blood that had gathered in her mouth thanks to cut on her gums thanks to the knee Steph grabbed the foot Ivory threw at her with the intention of kicking her and quickly yanked the woman to the ground before standing up and preforming a drop kick to the other woman's chest causing her to gasp at the loss of air. "And Stephanie with the counter, although she does look a little worse for wear" JR commented as she turned and faced Chyna who had gotten herself back to her feet. "Chyna is back on her feet, this is going to get interesting, Stephanie is obviously the faster more agile of the two but Chyna has the power" _

_Chyna rushed at Steph who quickly ducked and then caught Chyna with a jump kick to the chest causing her to stumble back a few steps and stare at Steph in shock. Using the momentum Steph rushed the other woman and jumped into the air wrapping her legs around the other woman's neck she quickly preformed a Huricanrana throwing the other woman to the other side of the matt causing the crowd to gasp in shock. "My god look at that" JR cried out "Stephanie is not here to play, she wants that belt!" _

_Glancing at Ivory who was coming around Steph made her way over and pulled her into a Bulldog position before running to the ropes and preforming a springboard bulldog sending her flying into the mat causing the other woman to groan and the crowd to go wild. Quickly going for the three she heard the official count, one two but before the three could get counted Ivory managed to get her shoulder up. "So close JR we were so close to having Stephanie as our Women's Champion again!" The king cried out. _

_Getting to her feet frustrated Steph noticed Chyna was rushing at her a quickly moved out of the way making the other woman run right into the turnbuckle. Despite how well she was doing Steph knew that she was beginning to tire and she also knew that the only way that she was going to beat Chyna was by getting her out of the ring and disposed of long enough to land the final blow to Ivory who Steph knew didn't have much more fight left in her. Staring down the other woman Steph waited for her to make her way back over and flipped backwards causing her foot to slam in the other Woman's jaw sending her sprawling back. Using the momentum she rushed Chyna with a clothesline and sent her over the top rope making the crowd cheer and slowly begin to chant her name. _

"_Did you see that JR, Stephanie just sent Chyna flying!" The King cried out in excitement. _

_The Texan nodded and watched the current women's champion sprawled out on the floor clutching her middle a dazed look on her face "I don't think Chyna was expecting that, Young Stephanie is putting up one hell of a fight" _

_Noticing Ivory had now dragged herself onto her stomach and was near the turnbuckle Steph wearily made her way over and climbed to the top much to the excitement of the crowd who were now screaming for her. Saluting the crowd one final time Steph knew that she didn't have much more left after this final move so with a quick deep breath she leapt up and flipped backwards. Pulling her elbows down she slammed into Ivory's back with her elbows down she heard the other woman groan once again before going limp and Steph knew this was it. Pulling Ivory's leg up, she saw Chyna staggering to her feet but it was too late as the one count, the two count and then the three count hit the mat before the raven haired champion could stop it, and finally it was over. _

"_Here is your winner and NEW Women's Champion: Stephanie!" Hearing her name called out by the ring announcer Stephanie yelled in happiness and allowed the Official to raise her hand high in victory. _

_When the belt was passed to her she cried in happiness and looked down at the belt that she didn't think that she would ever get a chance to hold again. Looking up she noticed Chyna giving her a big smile and pointed to the other woman in respect causing the crowd to go wild. Chyna gave the arena one last glance before turning and making her way back up the ramp slapping the hands of her fans. Turning back to the crowd who were cheering for her Steph leapt up on the turnbuckle and held the belt up high her face split by a large grin, she had done it, she had done what no one had thought that she would be able to do: she had won the Championship and at WrestleMania. _

"_Well there we have it King" JR said loudly trying to be heard over the screaming crowd "A reversal to finished it and get the pin and Stephanie McMahon is now a two time WWF Women's Champion!" _

_King let out a laugh of happiness "And what a champion she is look at her JR, blood sweat and effort!" he cried out. _

_Steph got down from the turnbuckle and made her way out of the ring, normally her teammates would come down and celebrate with her but it was WrestleMania and they had a match after her own which of course meant that they were busy getting last minute things put together but she knew that Edge and Christian were waiting for her and would let her know how proud of her they were just backstage. Posing with the fans that were on the barricade. Once she reached the top of the ramp she turned around and held the belt up high one last time grinning proudly flashing her bloodied teeth and bruises that covered her body, she wanted people to remember this, she wanted them to know that she fought with everything that she had to win her title. Allowing the cameras to flash for a few more seconds she then lowered the belt and gave the fans one last wave before turning and disappearing behind the curtain ready to go out and help her team secure their own Tag team victories._

* * *

**Oh Damn Stephanie is Champ again, I wonder what antic's are going to take place now. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Readers sorry for the late update. Work has been dragging me away and it's sucked but i'm back with a new Chapter. I made sure to continue off still at WrestleMania as I had so many ideas for the event that I couldn't put them all in one chapter. Hope you all enjoy and as always I do not own any of the events or characters portrayed they belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

**A/N: Review Responses- No Reviews, No Responses**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

"_And here are your Winners and NEW Tag Team Champions: Edge and Christian!" the announcer called out as the two blonde men grabbed the belts that were hanging high above the ring causing the crowd to cheer, once again the TLC match has stolen the show and everyone knew it. _

_Steph cheered happily as she watched Edge and Christian hold the tag team titles high above their heads in victory, sure she was a little upset her friends the Hardy's couldn't pull away with a win but it was her team that won and with that WrestleMania has become a clean sweep for EC+S. Of course Rhyno had run out and helped the boys something that she wasn't too happy with, in fact she had thought about not coming out to help the boys when the larger wrestler had run out. But when Spike and Lita had both run out she had come out as well unable to stay away. Despite having a match not too long previously and the aches she sustained from her championship bout she had jumped right into the fray, this of course ended up with her going through a table when she speared Spike Dudley and then thrown into the turnbuckle by Lita, the worse part though was when Edge timed his Spear and Matt Hardy had leapt out of the way only for her to be on the receiving end which had her flying into the ladder behind her. Christian stared down at her from where he was standing on the ladder and gave her a bright blinding grin which she happily returned, now that the matches were over the two of them could actually have some alone time and congratulate each other properly. Glancing out at the corner of her eye she locked gazes with Jeff Hardy who despite clutching his middle in pain and was being helped backstage by Lita and Matt was beaming in excitement which of course made her own happiness grow, the young thrill seeker didn't even seem to care that he hadn't won the match he just seemed to be so god damn happy with the performance that he had put out, which considering the sheer amount of damage that he had put out wouldn't surprise Steph at all. _

"_Well there you have it King, Edge and Christian have once again become the WWF Tag Team champions in this TLC match" JR called out "Which of course means that the team of EC+S has taken home all the championships that they were a part of tonight" _

_Jerry Lawler nodded in agreement "I gotta say I think Stephanie might be a good luck charm for the boys at the moment" he said happily "I mean if I had someone who looked like her cheering for me I too would be at my best all the time" he finished laughing. _

"_Christian is making his way over to his Lady" JR commented as the taller blonde made his way down the ladder and headed straight for the young McMahon "Christian and Stephanie of course have been getting very close over the last few months so I have a feeling that this night means a little bit more for the two of them"_

_The King snorted at the political description his fellow announcer gave to the type of relationship the two wrestlers shared "Close, the two of them are more than close JR or did you forget the kiss the two of them shared not too long ago?" _

_Christian leapt off the ladder and picked Steph up spinning her around in a circle trying to be mindful of the bruises that the young woman had sustained over the night between her own match and then the TLC match that she had just interfered with on their behalf. The young Women's Champion laughed happily and slapped his on the back urging him to put her down when he did he pulled back slightly an then leant down quickly pulling the woman into a kiss which she happily joined causing the crowd to go insane. Edge watched the two lovebirds and rolled his eyes instead straddling the turnbuckle and holding his title high above his head a blinding grin spreading across his face. Steph pulled away from the kiss and grinned at Christian who had a dazed look in his eyes – something that seemed to happen every time the two of them shared a kiss – and then with a slight giggle she laced her hand with his and threw his hand high up in victory. Between her win and the boy's win she was high on adrenaline so she hadn't cared too much about the kiss Christian had just planted on her in the ring but when they got backstage she was going to have to talk to him about the PDA he seemed so keen on displaying all the time, she liked him a lot but she didn't want to be that girl who made out in the ring and shoved it in everyone's face all the time, she was a goddamn McMahon and the new women's champion she was going to be known for her wrestling and not her relationship._

_Leaping down from the turnbuckle Edge ran over to his team and pulled Steph in for a hug which she eagerly returned wrapping her arms around the taller blonder before pulling away and throwing his hand high in victory as well. If the two of them had looked over they would have seen just for a split second Christian frowning slightly at the affection the other two were displaying before the displeasure was wiped away and replaced with a grin as he took Steph's other hand and allowed her to raise it high once again. _

"_There you have it folks, the Tag Team Champions and the WWF Women's Champion" JR said as they lowered their hands and slowly made their way through the carnage of the broken tables, bent chairs and upturned ladders "What an eventful evening this has already been and we still have heaps of action to come!" _

_With one last salute to the crowd Steph turned away and made her way up the ramp happy to get to the safety of the backstage where it was a little quieter and she could ice the bruises and pain that was wracking her body. Now that the adrenaline that had been coursing through her body since her own match was slowly fading away all the bumps and knocks that she had taken throughout the night were now making themselves known which of course meant that she was getting more and sorer with every passing moment._

Once Steph and the new champions had come through the curtain the backstage crew began to cheer happily in congratulations. Due to how close the TLC match had been to her own match she hadn't had any time to take any congratulations as she had been forced to run back to her locker room secure the belt and reapply her makeup before running back to Gorilla position to get ready to run out and help out in the next match, so it was nice that the crew were also taking this time to congratulate her as well now that they had done their part. Shaking some hands and accepting the hugs that the crew were handing out Steph made her way through the well wishes looking to make her way to the locker room once again, it wasn't that she didn't enjoy and appreciate the well wishes but she really needed a shower and she wanted to lay down more than anything. Spotting Shane standing off to the side Steph felt her mouth spread into a beaming smile and ran over to her brother allowing him to pull her into a tight hug.

"Look at my Baby sister" Shane crowed loudly causing the backstage members to chuckle at his enthusiasm "The Women's Champion for the second time!"

Steph laughed and stepped back from his embrace her smile softening, out of everyone in her family Shane had been the first person to really accept that she had wanted to be a wrestler, he had been the first to help her out and workout with her. Sure her father had never really said no, he had been excited about the opportunity this would bring to the company and all the exposure it would bring and her mother had of course been worried but hadn't voice any disapproval but Steph had known they hadn't been one hundred percent behind this endeavour to begin with not really but Shane had he had gone with her to training commented to her about what she should do and how she should act so now that he was hear congratulating her on what was easiest the biggest win of her career it meant something special.

"You ready to go out there and beat up our father?" Steph asked with an amused grin, she of course knew that her brother was nervous and was probably focusing on her so that he didn't have to think about what he was about to go out and do "I mean the upcoming story line kind of rests with you"

The elder McMahon sibling rolled his eyes and gave his sister a slightly annoyed look "Thanks sis, if I wasn't nervous before I am now thanks a heap"

"What do you have to be nervous about" Steph said nudging him in good nature a smile spread across her face "You're Shane o'Mac, you're going to go out there, do a whole heap of crazy shit and make the whole show about you"

Shane shook his head and pulled Steph into another hug despite the fact that she was sweaty and her makeup was now smudged to all hell "Nah that would be your friends and that god damn TLC match" he joked before stepping back "Now go and take a shower because damn sis you aren't smelling too princess like at the moment"

"You trying having a match and then having to go out and pretty much have a second match and see how lovely you smell Jerk" Steph said rolling her eyes and flipping her hair over her shoulder causing Shane's eye to lock onto the blonde locks.

When Steph had shown up with her blonde locks Shane had been very shocked, his sister had always enjoyed her dark curls so it had been a shock to see her with lighter hair, although he was big enough to admit that she did look good with the lighter shade and it fit with the whole dynamic with her team. "Your hair is getting darker, you going to re-dye soon?" he stated pointing to the dark blonde hair that had peeks of her dark hair peeking through.

Steph glanced at her hair and shrugged slightly "I'm thinking of doing something different again, maybe go dark again with like a red highlight to it or something or maybe streaks, just something different" she said "I'll talk to Jeff and we'll come up with something"

Thinking back to the Hardy Boy who had somehow become one of his sister's closest friends and his wacky hair colors – the damn kid had bright fire red hair for his match tonight! – Shane couldn't help but grimace at the thought of him doing his sister's hair. "Just promise me you won't turn up with blue hair or anything like that. I mean I know Dad and I accepted you as blonde but I don't think we could accept you with green hair or anything like that"

"Jeff wouldn't do that to me" Steph said rolling her eyes, "It would mean that he no longer had the craziest hair and he can't allow that" she added with a teasing grin making Shane roll his eyes at her antics "Ok I gotta go, the shower is calling me but good luck with your match and I'll make sure to be watching from the locker room!" she called out before jogging down the halls towards her locker room.

Once showered and now feeling one hundred percent more human Steph pulled on a matching tracksuit that was emblazed with the Team EC+S logo and slogan with a Hardy Boys t-shirt. It was a strange combo but all the clothing was soft and comfy which after her day she needed. Staring at the screen that was displaying the match of her father and brother Steph was so distracted she didn't notice at first that Amy had come back into the locker room from dropping Jeff of at the trainer to be looked at because once again the youngest Hardy Brother had gone above and beyond the call of duty to the point where his team had been worried that he had hurt himself really bad once again.

"Hey girly" Amy called out as she gathered her things and started for the shower startling Steph from her concentration on the screen "I'm just gonna grab a shower and then I'll come join you!"

Steph was glad that Amy didn't feel much like heading out, being that it was WrestleMania a lot of the other wrestlers milled about after their matches and met up with fans and the like but Steph was sore and just wanted to rest, she was more than happy to do this by herself but there was a bunch of stuff she wanted to talk to Amy about like the kiss she had shared with Chris just before her match so she was more than happy for the redhead to come and join her in her viewing party. "How was Jeff feeling?" She called out to the other wrestler not taking her eyes from the screen.

"A little sore, but considering the heights he had jumped from when he connected that Swanton through the tables and of course all the other stuff he decided to do throughout that match he was more than a little bruised, but overall he should be fine" Amy called out over the roar of the shower head pressure. "He says once he's showered and changed he might come join us here, he's not really up for anything tonight, I think he might be a little sorer than what he is letting on"

Smiling and shaking her head Steph couldn't help but feel a little sorry for whatever woman ended up with Jeff Hardy, not because he was a horrible person because Jeff Hardy was a very sweet man and a utmost gentleman when it came to treating members of the 'fairer' sex, no Steph felt sorry for them because no matter how old he got she knew that Jeff would still want to pull all his crazy stunts which meant that whoever he shared his life with would have to put up with it and be there to put him back together for the rest of their lives.

For the rest of Amy's shower Steph focused on the match grinning when Trish made her entrance with her mum in the wheelchair, the two of them ganging up on her father. But when Amy came and sat next to her Steph finally tore her attention from the screen in front of her and focused on her friend who was now lying against the couch relaxing. "Hey how you that looked like a nasty 3D the Dudley's hit you with" she asked kindly.

Amy grinned and lifted one shoulder in a shrug "Nah I'm good those two are pretty good, they always make sure to take care of you" she said "But how are you I mean Adam hit you pretty hard and to then land on the Ladder" she added with a wince.

"I'm good, sore but good. I'll have some nasty bruises tomorrow or at least later tonight but other than that I'm good" Steph said before taking a steadying breath "But there is something I need to let you know" she said softly.

The redhead must have noticed how serious that her blonde friend had become as she stopped fiddling with her wet hair and her focus from the screen in front of them and had turned her attention to focus on her friend. "What's going on" she asked in concern not all too happy with the tone of voice that Steph had been using.

"I need to tell you something but I need you not to judge me" she said carefully waiting for Amy to give her a firm nod in agreement "Before my match this evening I was getting really nervous, so much so I almost had a break down" she began thinking back to earlier in that evening "So I ran into the nearest locker room and found myself being comforted by Chris…Chris Irvine" Steph said softly.

Amy nodded but stayed silent, she knew that Steph needed to get everything off her chest before she made her comment "And I don't know he was being so sweet and supportive, really helping me so I kissed him" Steph rushed out wincing when Amy openly gaped at her "I didn't mean anything romantic by it but I mean I wanted to thank him for what he was doing and how kind he was being"

"And you couldn't think of a better way to do it…a way that didn't involve kissing him?" Amy asked in amusement.

Steph placed her face in her hands in mortification she could feel her cheeks burning up as well so she knew she was probably blushing "I know it was stupid but he didn't react badly" she protested weakly.

"Of course he didn't, Chris is newly divorced Steph: he probably really wants so comfort and attention so of course he didn't react badly" Amy said in an amused tone. "Not to mention you're gorgeous so of course he's not going to push you away, please don't tell me you read more into it"

The blonde shook her head violently "No, no I was worried Chris might take it wrong that was what I was worried about" Steph said passionately "I mean I do love Chris he is one of my good friends, and yes did I fancy him a little while ago, defiantly but I have to say the better I got to know him the more those feelings faded and now I wouldn't try anything that could cause our friendship to be in jeopardy"

Amy took a calm breath and gave a sharp nod of her head "I wouldn't worry too much about it, Chris is pretty switched one, I don't think that he would think too much into it" she said reaching over and laying a comforting hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

Before Stephanie could open her mouth and retort the door to the locker room swung open to reveal Jeff standing there with his arms full of an assortment of Candy, Chips and soda a bright smile on his face despite the purpling bruise that was making itself known on the underside of his jaw "I bought sugar!" he announced walking into the room.

Depositing all his goodies on the table in front of him Jeff noticed the strange mood of the room and cocked his head to the side as he realized how serious the two girls were acting. "What's going with you two…the mood in here seems so serious"

The two women traded glances for a quick moment before they turned back and grinned brightly at Jeff who was eyeing them so wearily "I was wondering what I should do with my hair next" Steph admitted fingering the end of the blonde ponytail that was slung over her shoulder.

Jeff gave her hair a long measured look before blinking innocently "have you thought of blue or green?" he asked causing Steph to laugh.

* * *

**So how did you all enjoy all this. Let me know how you all feel. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi Readers, Slightly shorter Chapter this time, don't hate me. But now we are getting into the fun stuff of 2001. Hope you all enjoy my take on the coming year and stick with me during this journey. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: I decided to be a little Tame at first but don't worry there will be more changes as Steph continued to grow. I didn't even think of Black but it is a interesting Idea. **

**Debwood-1999: That's right two times! That is an itneresting concept I didn't even think about that but maybe later on i'll incorporate it into my story. **

**Sophia (Guest): Hello again! Sorry for missing your review on the last chapter so I will respond to both of them here. As you can tell the more you read Jericho doesn't seem to e be too upset with Steph I think he's too smitten at this point hahaha. As for Joanie retiring as Champion, she did and still does deserve that send off but I felt for my story purposes she had to pass it on to Steph. As for Christian and Steph I didn't really know how far I wanted to go with it but I'm glad you like it. As for Jeff and Trish don't you worry that whole angle is going to start picking up some steam now. **

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Glancing around the room Stephanie couldn't help but be a little worried at the strange group of people that her father had called in for the creative meeting. Of course now that WrestleMania was over it was time to start thinking of the rest of the year which she knew her father was planning something big for, something with Shane and that whole angle. But that didn't mean that it made the strange group of people before her any less strange, it was her Adam and Jay, Team Extreme, Steve Austin: who of course was the current WWF champion what with him turning 'Heel' at WrestleMania and screwing over Dwayne. Paul or Hunter as many in the locker room called him was also present and seemed just as confused as she was. Joanie had broken up with the other wrestler about a month ago before she began her farewell matches before her final match at WrestleMania and as far as Steph was aware the two of them had broken up but remained and good terms.

Glancing down at her lap where the Women's Championship belt was lying Steph smiled sadly as she remembered the moment that Joanie had come up to her and said her goodbye after their match, it had ended with her in tears clutching the other woman tightly. The next night at RAW they had said the official goodbye out in the ring but that night Steph had felt that it was more personal, now two weeks later it was very obvious that the other woman was missing from the locker room.

"You know what all this is about girly?" Steve asked suddenly from his seat causing Steph to look up sharply, her newly dyed dark locks whipping into her face for a moment. "Or has your daddy kept you in the dark with this?"

The young McMahon lifted one shoulder in a shrug and shook her head slightly "Nah he and Shane have been keeping their little plans close to their chest this time" she admitted "I think they just want me to focus on my performance in the ring" Which considering how her duties in creative had pretty much been slashed since the beginning of the year Steph didn't think was too far off.

Amy smiled at her and lifted a hand up for a high five "Damn straight girl, you gotta defend that belt until I'm good and ready to take it from you again" she said causing Steph to laugh.

"I will admit you're match at Mania was pretty good little McMahon" Steve said giving her a nod of respect "Never thought I would see the day where a McMahon impressed me so much with what they did in the ring, but that was straight wrestling you did out there"

Hearing the infamous Stone Cold commend her on her performance made Steph feel her cheeks warm up from the blush that was trying to escape her. Steve was a very honest man so Steph knew that the other man wasn't sugar coating it which made the compliment all the more special to her. "Thanks Steve, that means a lot" she said warmly before turning to Amy and grinning "As for you Miss Dumas, don't think getting this belt from me is going to be as easy as it was last time" she teased making everyone at the table laugh.

"That's the kind of spirit we want Steph" Shane said from to doorway causing everyone to look around and give the other McMahon sibling a long look, Shane looked relaxed enough but the elder sibling had a way of delivering bad news in a way that would come off as not that bad until you have enough time to process it. "But today's meeting is not about your title or any defences" he admitted before taking a one of the last remaining seats.

"Is dad joining us today?" Steph asked keeping her voice neutral. Her father had been very busy as of late, of course he had always been a busy man but lately it had taken on a different edge to the point where she barely ever saw him as he was always running off to different meetings.

Shane shook his head and gave his sister a long look, gone was the blonde hair that his sister had been rocking for the last four months and in its place was dark brown locks with bright blonde streaks running through the ends giving her a more rocker lock chick look. It was a harder look than what he was used to seeing on his sister, but Shane knew that his sister was now deep in the business where she had to keep evolving otherwise she wouldn't be able to keep the interest of the crowd. Soon they would have to think about getting her a walk out song all her own but for now he was just glad that his sister wasn't getting too out there with her looks, of course she had yet to display her knew look to the crowd yet, that would probably happen that night on SmackDown.

"No he had another meeting to run off to so I'm going to keep this brief as I know all of you are very busy and have to get ready for this evening" Shane said making sure to look each of the wrestlers in the eyes. "We have a big story line coming up as of RAW next week but while that is due to start we also want to start a story line with all of you as well as Kane and the Undertaker who unfortunately were too busy and couldn't make it today"

Leaning back Steph couldn't help but be a little surprised as to what her brother had just said, a story line with everyone in the room as well as the Undertaker and Kane, two of the most popular wrestlers with the crowd. Although considering the feud that 'Triple H' had running with the Undertaker at the moment it wasn't too far-fetched that her father wanted to continue that. But what her tag team and the Hardy's had anything to do with that she wasn't all too sure to be honest. Glancing at the others sitting around the table Steph was glad to see that the others also seemed just as confused as she was by the strange turn of events, between the group of them sitting her there was three titles: Tag Team, WWF and the Women's titles what they as a group could possible do together would be a strange undertaking plus there was this large story line that her father and Shane were keeping under wraps, it just seemed a little bit too weird.

"What's going on?" Paul asked crossing his arms across his chest a frowning forming on his face, the large wrestler lived and breathed the company but it was obvious that he didn't like the way that everything was being kept so secret at the moment.

Shane must have picked up on the tension running through everyone at the table because he laced his hands together and lost that amusing air that he tried to convey to them "As of next RAW the Hardy's will begin a feud with a tag team made up of Triple H and Stone Cold" Shane said shocking the Hardy's into silence "Of course this is so that it can lead into a feud with the 'Brothers of Destruction' who will be a tag team made up of the Undertaker and Kane"

Paul and Steve looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged accepting the new turn of events that had come their way "Edge and Christian you'll be losing the titles to Kane and the Undertaker and in your anger you'll be teaming with Triple H and Stone Cold which Stephanie is something you are not going to be all too happy with" Shane continued "This of course will be helping to set the scene for the new large Story line that Dad is sorting out for the company this year"

Stephanie looked over at Adam who was grinning happily, he of course was probably happy for the opportunity to work with some of the bigger names in the company, Jay also seemed pretty excited for the opportunity, but Steph knew that this was probably going to be the slow end to the Christian and Stephanie romance angle. Not that she didn't think that there was something big coming both their way because Steph was sure that creative had something in the works but she knew how creative worked and if she was going to have an issue with what her Tag Team was doing she had a feeling that something big was coming down the line for her Tag Team.

"What's going to be going with Steph while she has an issue with everything that is going on with us?" Adam asked when he caught her gaze obviously misinterpreting the worry there for her being worried for her own fate "I mean how we can be team EC + S without the S?"

Shane gave his sister a warm smile which she easily returned "Stephanie is of course going to be defending her belt throughout this time and we're going to have her begin to build on the friendship with the Hardy's which is going to help in the later story line" he said before focusing back on the two blonde Tag Team Champions "But not too worry she's still going to be your Manager just you'll be having slight arguments and disagreements in between the matches"

"Sounds like we've got a big story line coming up" Steve said suddenly "I mean a lot of what you're saying we need to do seems to be to help set up this mysterious story line that you and your Daddy are trying to set up"

The elder McMahon sibling nodded in agreement "It's true you guys have a big responsibility with this story line, but the fact is My dad, the creative team every one of the higher ups believe that you can pull this off and make the crowd believe it" he said glancing around the table "We wouldn't have chosen you guys otherwise, so don't get too freaked out over all the little details, just go out and down what you do best. Obviously it doesn't start tonight but I just wanted to clue you in so that it doesn't take you by surprise"

"Thanks Shane" Matt said brightly as they all stood up so obviously taking Shane's finally words as a dismissal "We're gonna go get ready for the show tonight"

The elder of the McMahon siblings nodded his head in approval and watched as the group of wrestler's left the meeting room. Amy had slung her arm over his sister's shoulder and the two of them were engaged in a deep conversation while Jeff seemed to immediately get into a heated debate with Adam while Matt and jay seemed to begin chatting happily about the Story line that was coming up. Paul and Steve being the oldest of the group just followed behind seemingly content to listen to the chatter coming from the group of younger Wrestlers in front of them. It was strange to watch his sister be a part of that world and fit in so well. Not because he struggled so much but because Stephanie had always been shy growing up and yet since she had become a Diva, shy was the last thing he would describe his sister as, since becoming a rostered female wrestle he had watched as his sister's confidence grew and now she was a different person. When he watched her in the ring it was like watching who she was meant to be. Sure he sometimes winced when she threw herself off the turnbuckle and preformed a move that he knew was dangerous but at the same time watching everything his baby sister had accomplished in two years it made him so very proud.

Smiling in amusement at the antics of the other Diva's in the locker room Steph quickly re-pinned her hair that had been pulled loose with her promo in the ring with Molly. The cousin of Crash and Hardcore Holly had tried to challenge her for the belt but with a quick and swift roulette kick to the chin her had left the other Diva sprawled on the mat. The night was winding down and Steph still had to get changed before she and a bunch of the others were getting dinner later, but she figured she could make sure her hair and makeup was at least done so she didn't keep the boys waiting too long when it was time to go.

"So I hear that you got a big Story line coming up" Trish said beaming as she sat down at the station next to her so that she could start getting ready for her spot tonight.

T&A would be breaking up tonight which meant that Trish would be getting some different story lines, and while she hadn't told Trish just yet Steph knew that the story line she had created with Jeff Hardy would be one of the first that got trialed with the audience. "How you about feeling tonight" Steph asked, it was going to suck to have the two large members of her tag team yell at the little blonde but the darker haired Diva knew that her small friend could handle it.

Trish lifted one shoulder in a shrug and gave Steph a small smile through the mirror "I mean today is going to suck there is no if and or buts about that. But I have bene told that I'm going to be getting some good story lines soon" she added her excitement grew.

"Well that's always a good thing" Steph said nudging the other woman in the side with an excited smile, she really was excited for the other woman to final get some air time where she wasn't being forced to prance around almost half naked and be all provocative and focus on her wrestling instead. "Who knows what the team have in store for you next, maybe you'll be getting a go at the belt" Steph said motioning to the belt that was lying on her lap.

Trish laughed and shook her head slightly a blush bright and high on her cheeks "I need a little bit more training and time in the ring before I have a go for that" she said softly "I mean I've seen you in action and while I am getting better I'm not quite at the level where I would need to be to get the belt from you" she said shrugging "I mean did you even watch the match you had at Mania to get the belt from Joanie?"

The brunette smiled shyly and shook her head, it was a known fact that Steph didn't really watch replays of her matches, she didn't enjoy it. "Anyway enough about me" Steph declared shaking her head "Let's get you ready to be all solo" she said motioning Amy over who had finally stopped mucking around with Lisa Marie who was better known as Victoria in the ring. "Who knows who could be watching" she added coyly knowing that a certain red haired Hardy brother would be watching tonight intently just as he did every night that Trish had a promo.

* * *

**OOH so the Two Man Power Trip is born and what exactly is Steph up to with Trish...you'll find out hehehehe. Please Review. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Readers. Not much of an intro this time. Hope you all continue to enjoy what I have written and planned for you all. As always I do not own the Characters depicted in this story they belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE.**

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: They aren't two couples that I had entertained but now that you've mentioned them I might take them into consideration. So thank you for the idea!**

**Sophia (Guest): Thank you for your reviews they are always a bright part of my day mostly because you seem so excited with what i'm doing with the story line and that in turn gets me excited so thank you! As for Trish and the story line I do think you will enjoy what I have planned in the next few chapters so stay turned. **

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

_Laughing at something Edge was saying Steph snuggled deeper into Christian's side from where she was pulled against his chest with his arm slung around her shoulders. Since the two of them had lost their belts last week the two blondes had been a little subdued, so it was nice to see that the two of them were once again in bright spirits, she hated when her two favourite boys were in bad moods, normally because it meant that they weren't all to fun to be around. Her own belt was tied around her waist ready for her Diva's Tag Match with Lita later on in the match. The two of them would be facing Trish and Victoria in a match after the blonde and raven haired beauties tried to corner them and demand respect. Lita and her were going to give them respect in the best way they knew how…a beat down._

_ The red head and her had been hanging out more and more lately mostly because of the strange way their tag teams were acting, Matt had been acting strange since winning his European championship and as such was treating Jeff harshly which was causing the younger Hardy to act more erratic in his matches and take more risks which of course was making Lita worry more. Jeff Hardy was like her brother and despite her romance with the elder Hardy she found herself spending more and more time watching the younger Hardy brother because of how he was acting, hell she had even asked Steph to keep an close eye of the now green haired brother which considering her friendship with the high flyer Steph was more than happy to do even though it was obvious that all her time spent with the younger Hardy was causing a slight rift in her own relationship with Christian who had always been slightly jealous and protective of her in regards to her closeness with the Hardy's. _

"_You excited about your match tonight?" Edge asked her suddenly causing Steph to startle out of her thoughts "Christian and I obviously aren't having a match tonight but it's cool that you are…even if it is a tag match" _

_Christian nodded in agreement "Yeah and plus it's with that bitch Lita" he added rolling his eyes "You're the women's Champion you shouldn't need to do a tag match like this and with her of all people" he growled. _

_Deep down Steph knew that her boyfriend was just trying to support her and show that he believed in her but at the same time he should know by now that Lita was one of her best friends here in the company so for him to talk about her like that just meant that he didn't really care. Pulling away she gave Christian a frown "You do know that Lita is my best friend right" she asked her voice dangerously low which both Edge and Christian picked up on what with how they tensed up "And that I requested this match, so it can't be 'below' me considering that I asked for it" _

"_Babe, you know what I was trying to do right? I'm just trying to support you, let you know how highly I think of you" Christian said in a placating tone, he knew that he was in trouble and he knew he had a very small window to try and get it fixed "And as for the whole Lita thing, you know I don't mean anything by it"_

_Steph arched an eyebrow and pushed back even further from the blonde wrestler, the fact that he knew all of that and yet still said those comments either made him ignorant or oblivious to her feelings. "Really Christian" she said shaking her head "I don't know if that just made things worse" she stated before turning to Edge who was staring at the two of them sadly "And I'm not all that happy with you either considering you started this whole thing" she stated before spinning around on her heel and striding off down the hallway "When you guys decide to stop being immature maybe we can discuss this" she called back leaving the two confused blonde men behind her. _

_Striding through the halls she ran straight into Lita who herself seemed to have a very confused and pensive look on her face which made Steph a little concerned. Lita was extremely confident in most aspects of her life, which meant that if something had shaken her then it normally had something to do with the Hardy brothers. Placing two steadying hands on the young woman's shoulders Steph gave the other Diva a warm smile "Hey there Lita, what's going on?" she asked softly "You seem to be a little distracted" _

"_Yeah but don't worry I'm still gonna be able to kick some butt tonight" The redhead said with a weak smile "I'd never let you down like that" _

_Steph smiled warmly and linked her arm through her friends and began to lead the two of them on a slow walk through the winding halls of the arena that SmackDown was preforming at that night. "Hey I never once thought that you would let me down" she said soothingly "If there is one thing I can always count on Lita it's your performance in the ring" she added with a hip knock causing the other woman to smile in amusement. "But you do seem a little distracted, what's going on?" _

_The high flying Diva shook her head softly causing her loose red locks to flip over her shoulders "it's just the boys you know" she said in frustration "Matt's acting weird and Jeff keeps pulling all these really stupid things in the ring to try and express himself which of course Matt just gets annoyed at" she said making Steph nod in understanding "Which I don't really understand I mean yes Jeff is maybe taking too many risks and needs to be more careful but we're Team Extreme, doing high flying thrill seeking moves is what we do, it's our thing" she stated in confusion "I just don't understand what's going on with them lately, add in all the issues we've been having with the WCW and we have a very big issue" _

"_Yeah, things have been weird with Edge and Christian too" Steph stated softly "I don't know we'll all be sitting around having a great time and then suddenly the two of them will just go quiet and go of on their own to plot" _

"_Without you?" _

_Steph nodded at Lita's shocked question "Yeah our team used to be so close just like you and the Hardys, and I mean with me dating Christian I thought that we would be even closer but since Mania I can't help but feel as if there is a wall up between us three" _

_Lita stared at the young woman's Champion in front of her and felt her heart go out to the other woman. All her problems with the Hardy's didn't leave her feeling alone or left out, the two brothers were really good about including her in everything, she couldn't imagine being left out of any of the big decisions for the team. "Do you think they are trying to make sure that you are just not distracted when it comes to your belt" she asked softly motioning to the belt wrapped around the other woman's waist. _

_Steph lifted one shoulder in a shrug "I mean it could be but last time I was champion they didn't act this way around me, all I can think is that maybe they don't want me in their team so much anymore" she said quietly "What would I even do if that was the case, since becoming a Diva I've never bene on my own, I've always been a part of their team" _

"_Then you'd be Stephanie and you would kick ass" Lita said without pausing "You came into this with all the assumptions and pressure of your family name heaped upon you and yet look where you are Steph" Lita said with a large grin "The locker room respect you and if the two blonde idiots want to let you go I say good riddance you would still take the WWF by storm" _

_Stephanie giggled at the sheer passion the other woman was displaying and squeezed the arm she had linked with her own thankfully. It meant a lot that she and Lita had the friendship that they did, mostly because she knew that a lot of the locker room had expected her to have a bad relationship with the extreme diva. Most people had thought that she would be closer to Trish. "So since T&A dropped Trish she seems to be a little lost doesn't she?"_

_The redhead smirked at the thought of the blonde's misfortune "Well good, after all the pain and irritation that she caused us and our teams when she was running with them I can only hope that she's a miserable as she made all of us feel" _

"_Come on, she wasn't that bad, I mean sure she was irritating but it was kind of like an yapping dog" The youngest McMahon said as the two of them made their way towards the Gorilla Position "Annoying but so harmless you feel bad for them" she stated causing Lita to throw her head back and laugh._

Adam groaned at the dull ache that was running through his body, while he and Jay hadn't had a match he had rushed out to help during Stephanie's match against the two other Divas as the story line had asked. The Big Show had then run down and protected Trish who had announced that she was now the larger wrestler's manager. Of course Stephanie had still distracted the larger wrestler after he had assaulted Edge coming to his aid allowing Lita to pin Victoria for the win. Thinking back to how the story line was panning out Adam couldn't believe that they hadn't had Christian run out to save his 'girlfriend' although it probably would lead to a larger argument which would help the over-arching story line that creative had going for all of them with the whole Triple H and Stone Cold tag team story line.

"Adam you ok there?" Chris asked as he made his way up to the gorilla position. The other man had a match coming up "I mean it looked like Show hit you pretty hard there"

The taller of the two Canadian's nodded in agreement and rubbed his aching lower back with a grimace "Yeah not his fault though, I didn't control my landing and as such now I'm hurt" he added with a shrug, it was true, he loved going out there but sometimes things got away from him and he forgot the basics.

"Yeah I know all about that" Chris said in agreement, which Adam realised that he did, the other wrestler had been in pain for a few days after his last match with Chris Beniot after he had forgotten to land correctly during the other wrestler's last match. "But other than that you're doing ok?"

Glancing at his fellow Canadian native Adam realised that while Chris was engaging him in conversation he was also glancing around as if he was looking for someone. It couldn't be his opponent because it wasn't like you could lose six foot form of Kane who was his opponent for the evening which meant that he was trying to find someone from the previous match. "So which one of the Diva's has caught your eye?" he teased secretly holding out hope that his friend wouldn't say Amy.

It's not that he would ever stop his two friends from going out together, and it wasn't like he had asked the other woman out but deep down Adam knew that he had a slight thing for the redhead and was holding out hope that one day she would give him a sign that she wanted something a little more than friendship with him. For a while he had thought that the other wrestler had felt something for him and then just as he had gotten the courage to talk to her maybe ask her out those signs that he had looked for had suddenly stopped. Chris looked over at his with wide shocked eyes as he realised that other wrestler had caught him looking around and quickly tried to think of something else to say, but there was nothing that was coming to mind, so with a resigned smile he looked at the younger wrestler with a shrug.

"Am I that obvious?" Chris said softly "I mean I'm not trying to be super obvious because I'm not too sure that the person I'm looking for would be all that happy about that?"

Adam shook his head and slapped his friend on the shoulder "Nah mate, just I'm well acquainted with that searching look. More than one time a special Diva has turned my head" he admitted sadly.

"Ah so there mysterious Edge does admire a lovely young lady then" Chris teased kindly causing Adam to laugh and shake his head. "Whoever she is must be special"

At that moment Amy and Stephanie stumbled passed through the curtain laughing happily. They had just finished celebrating their win and then shooting a Promo against Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson from WCW who had come out of the crowd to confront the victors after the two Diva's had won against Trish and Lisa Marie. Seeing the Red head Adam felt his mouth stretch into a goofy smile, he always seemed to be doing that whenever the spunky female wrestler was around, although when he looked at Chris he noticed that the other man wasn't much better and his gaze was all warm and soft but only when it was locked onto to Stephanie. Which was a huge shock to the taller wrestler, he had known that the now dark haired diva was close to Chris but he had never thought that they were so close that the other Canadian would get feelings for the young McMahon.

"Hiya boys" Steph said brightly "How you feeling Adam" she asked reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze "I saw how hard you got hit and then thrown"

Smiling down at his teammate Adam couldn't help but feel so very lucky that the young Diva had chosen to join his team, because he got to have one of the caring and kind people as one of his closest friends. Plus it helped that she was becoming one hell of a wrestler. "Yeah I'm a bit achy but for the most part I'm ok" he admitted kindly "You guys did great though, great match"

"Yeah Trish is getting really good in the ring" Amy said brightly "Lisa of course bought it like she always does"

Glancing over at the red head Adam couldn't help but grin at the infectious enthusiasm in her tone "Yeah she looked like she had you a couple times there Red" he teased giving her a wink.

"Please I said she was getting better" Amy responded before throwing her arm over Steph's shoulder and giving the two men a bright grin "I have enough time trying to keep up with this one" she snarked causing Stephanie to laugh.

The brunette looked over at the two men before addressing them "Well if neither of you are too sore later Amy and I are going to be headed out to dinner with Jeff and Trish if you wanna join" she said brightly. "Matt said that he was going to pass, something about a great bar being around here"

"Yeah sure, I'll definitely let you know" Chris said eagerly causing Adam to grin at the bright tone of voice that the shorter wrestler used when addressing the young Diva. "I mean a bar sounds good too but considering how hungry I am now probably be a safe bet that I'll be starving after my match"

Amy gave the self-proclaimed 'King of Rock and Rolla' a high five before turning to Adam and giving he an expectant look, her eyebrow arched high in a way she only could have learned from Dwayne Johnson "What about you pretty boy" she asked with a mocking tone causing Adam to roll his eyes at her teasing, since he had gotten defensive about his hair care routine a few weeks ago she had been teasing and mocking him ever since. "You gonna join us?"

"Sure why not" he said with a bright green "Man's gotta eat"

Amy and Steph both rolled her eyes and with a parting goodbye and yelled out instructions of when and where to meet the two Diva's left to head towards the locker room. Watching the beautiful women leave them Adam turned back to Chris who also seemed to be following their departure and gave the man a slight nudge to break him out of his slight stupor "So it's Stephanie huh?" he asked making Chris startle and give him a shocked look "I mean out of all the Diva's you could have fallen for you chose the one that just so happens to be Vince McMahon's daughter" he laughed out "Risky move my friend"

Chris rolled his eyes and gave the younger wrestler a quick shove "Yeah well at least I didn't choose the one who just so happens to have two guys who are willing to act as very protective big brothers who made themselves famous by using ladders as weapons!" he said causing Adam to frown slightly as he realised that his fellow Canadian was correct. If he ever did date Amy he would have to deal with both Matt and Jeff acting as her protectors and while he loved both the Hardy brothers he also knew that ehy were very protective of those they deemed their own.

"But you know I think all the trouble and issues that being with Stephanie would cause me" Chris said softly so that only Adam could hear him "I'm pretty sure all of that would be worth it just so that I could be able to call her mine"

Hearing the sappy but warmth filled words of his friend Adam smiled and nodded in agreement, even with her protectors and all the trouble that dating her would bring Adam couldn't help but feel that being with Amy, being able to hold her close and kiss her, it would all be worth it in the end. "Yeah I'm pretty sure your right about that"

* * *

**So Adam knows Chris's secret and Chris knows Adam's...well they were all that subtle. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello readers, I'm posting this chapter with a warning. I am being sent on a three week work trip so it may be hard for me to update. That doesn't mean I won't be typing cus even if I can't post I will be typing up this story I will not lose momentum! **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Sophia (Guest): Wow a large review...that means a long response so stand by. I thought you might like the little support I built up for Adam and Chris I mean the girls are so close and supportive I wanted to make sure that the guys had someone to lean on as well. I'm glad you're liking both the on screen and off screen dynamic with the characters, I must say i'm enjoying building up the on screen story lines almost as much as the normal story line. As for Trish and Jeff I think you will love this chapter. Thank you for your support, please continue to read and enjoy and I will continue to write and update. **

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Trish gaped openly at the Creative team member. When she had been pulled in for the meeting this afternoon, she had been a little scared as to what her new story line was going to be, sure she had been told that her story lines were going to start changing to be more focused on her in ring skills and her fellow wrestlers, but deep down she had been a little worried that she was going to be forced into another story line where she was paraded around with a man twice her age. Sure Vince had been very respectful and hadn't forced her to do anything that she hadn't wanted or been uncomfortable to do so he hadn't been too bad to work with but deep down she wanted to have a long lasting career and being forced into those kind of story lines wasn't something she wanted to be remembered for.

So of course she had been more than a little wary for her meeting but considering what they had told her Trish couldn't be more excited. Not only was she getting a big part coming up in Invasion but she was also getting teamed with one of her best friends. It was the best possible outcomes that she could have asked for, and not something that she had thought would be happening to her. Of course the story line wouldn't be taking place until the beginning of May which was still three weeks away but still the fact that it was in the works and she had been notified was still something that she could look forward to.

"So do you think working with Jeff Hardy will be an issue for you Ms. Stratus?" Todd the new head of creative asked kindly "We're aware that the image of the two of you is quite strange and many will probably think it's weird but that's the whole point"

The blonde shook her head and gave the two men in front of her a big smile "Nah Jeff is sweetheart he's going to be a blast to work with, and anyway you said that this will be more of a close friendship story line to start with right?" she asked, although deep down Trish didn't think that it would be too much of a hardship if she had to flirt and kiss the younger Hardy brother on screen.

"Yeah we know that you are close with the Hardy brothers so we thought that it would be nice to start you out with a story line with one of them" Dylan the second member of the creative team who had attended the meeting said happily "And yes you are correct it will be a friendship story line to start with but if everything goes well with Invasion this year we might start introducing the idea of an actual romance towards the end of the year and early next year"

Hearing that the team had begun to think of her long term made a warmth grow inside Trish's stomach, she liked to think that she had made a good impression with the company as she had never complained or made a fuss with anything that they had forced her to do. So she couldn't help but feel that maybe this was her reward for not being too much of a hassle to work with, she gets a great story line that has her interacting with her actual friends on screen in a more positive light – she never really minded being a heel because it was fun to play the bitchy one sometimes but always fighting and feuding with Amy and Steph got a bit old after the first year – but she also got to focus more on what she was doing in the ring which was always a plus in the end.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity" Trish said emotionally as she blinked away the tears that had gathered in her eyes "I mean I couldn't help but feel like maybe I was doing something wrong because I kept getting over looked" she said softly.

The two men smiled at her warmly with understanding shinning from their gazes "We understand why you would think that Ms. Stratus and it was bought to our attention by a member of both the creative team and a few members of the locker room about how unfairly we have been treating you" Todd said warmly "We want to assure you that we intend to run all story line ideas by you first in the future so that you feel one hundred percent comfortable with what we are proposing before we start writing up scripts and the like"

Trish felt a little overwhelmed at the idea of people coming to her defense and to creative of all the departments, everyone in the locker room knew that getting on the bad side of creative was a sure fire way of getting your career to do a large nosedive. "Well thank you either way" she said happily "I promise to give you guys one hundred percent"

The two men laughed and shook their heads at the Diva's obvious eagerness "We don't doubt your commitment for one moment Ms. Stratus" Dylan said kindly before standing up followed by the two other people at the table. "The team should get an outline script to you and Jeff soon, we aren't going to tell you what to say too much we want a realness between the two of you, so just have a chat to Jeff and see what happens naturally between you" he urged and Trish nodded in understanding.

With a parting goodbye the blonde Diva bounced down the halls happily, she was one of the few wrestlers who were wandering the halls this early, as she had her meeting just before lunch. RAW was that night which meant all the back stage workers were setting up but none of the actual talent had showed up yet and probably wouldn't until after lunch which meant she had no one to tell her great news too. Although somehow Trish had a feeling that she had Steph to thank because as far as she had been removed from the creative team everyone in the locker room knew that the younger McMahon sibling still had a lot of sway with the writing team and as such they listened to her suggestions for story lines before anyone else even her father in some regards. Smiling at the kind gesture her friend had given her Trish couldn't help but feel so very blessed when she thought about how Steph had gone out of her way to suggest a story line for her and Jeff, the darker haired Diva knew that Trish had been wanting to have a story line with a wrestler her own age so the fact that Steph had suggested Jeff of all people was even better.

"Hiya there pretty girl"

Swinging around at the sound of the very familiar southern voice calling out to her Trish couldn't stop the large smile that spread across her face as she looked gazes with the bright blue haired wrestler who she had just been thinking about. "Jeff! What are you doing here so early?" she asked excitedly.

The north Carolinian native grinned at the infectious excitement the short blonde was emitting from herself "Well I thought I'd drop a few things off for tonight a little early" he said putting his hands in the pockets of his unzipped large hoodie that he had thrown on as he left the hotel room "I mean I'm so scatter brained that I'm often late so I forget things so I thought I'd think ahead and bring a few things in so I had everything that I needed" he admitted with a shrug.

Trish shook her head at the forgetfulness of the young man in front of her, it was almost legendary the way the Hardy's and Amy were late so very often. Not overly so normally by like twenty minutes or so but it was becoming something of a normal occurrence and they were normally late because of the silliest of reasons like Jeff forgetting a boot or Matt losing his phone at the Hotel, just silly reasons that had the higher ups giving them an exasperated look and an eye roll. "Well at least you're thinking ahead today" she said in agreement.

The daredevil wrestler gave the blonde a cheeky grin before looking around in curiosity "So now we know why I'm here so early what are you doing here so early Ms. Stratus?" he asked coyly causing the blonde to grin again as she remembered the great news that she had been told just a few moments ago.

"Well if you must know Mr. Hardy I had a meeting with creative" she said happily causing the younger Hardy brother to arch an eyebrow and motion for her to continue "It went great, they let me know that I have a big story line coming up and I get to work with a wrestler my own age" she said "can you guess who?"

Jeff crossed his arms playfully and tapped his chin as if deep in thought "Is it Chris Jericho?" he asked causing Trish to giggle and shake her head "damn….it can't be Christian he's deep in a story line with Steph, is it Edge" he asked slowly causing the Canadian to laugh and shake her head again. The colourful haired wrestler thought for a moment more before throwing his hands up playfully and admitting defeat.

Reaching out and slapping the Hardy on the arm Trish tried to stop the giggles escaping her "No silly it's you" she said happily "Yeah they just finished telling me that you and I are going to be involved in a new friendship on screen"

"Which is different from our off screen friendship" Jeff said in a mocking serious voice nodding in agreement before smiling warmly "Nah I heard yesterday I'm really excited about it, they said that it's going to led to a bunch of singles matches without Matt" he said brightly causing Trish to grin.

While she loved the Hardy brothers together as a Tag Team, and the two of them were always entertaining to watch in a match Trish couldn't help but admit that there was an excitement and eagerness to the matches that Jeff competed in alone. "Well that's always a good thing" she said warmly, and she meant it, there was only so long that one could be in a tag team before people wanted to see if the members could make it on their own. "I mean you don't always want to be in a tag team right?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Jeff shook his head and smiled shyly at the beautiful blonde in front of him "Nah I always figured that Matt would end up on his own and I would end up in a different tag Team" he said shrugging, it wasn't something that he liked to admit all the time, but there were moments when he thought that maybe he wasn't going to be as popular as his brother when it came to the company, which is probably why he pulled half the crazy stunts as he did out in the ring: so he could be remembered. "So the fact that they are even talking about solo matches for me against other wrestlers makes me excited"

"But I mean you were the Hardcore Champion last year for a little while" Trish said knowingly causing Jeff to blush shyly, she knew that the company hadn't planned for Jeff to win the Hardcore championship at all but the younger brother had shocked everyone by challenging the champion last year and coming out on top with the belt. "Sure it was only for like twenty five days but you still proved yourself to be a champion in that regard"

The young brother nodded in agreement before glancing around at the stage hands who were milling around busily trying to set up for the show that night. "Hey you wanna go and grab some lunch or something so we're outta the way" he asked scratching the back of his head that was covered by the white baseball cap he had pulled over the most of his brightly coloured hair that morning.

Trish nodded and happily linked her arm through Jeff's before leading him out of the arena that they would have to return to later that night for their job. "So do you have any idea of what the team have next for you and the others?" she asked referring to the story line that he and the rest of Team Extreme were in at the moment with Triple H and Stone Cold.

"Yeah it's going to be a four man Tag Team with us and Kane and the Undertaker verses Christian and Edge with Triple H and Stone Cold" Jeff said in excitement, it was obvious that the fact he was working with the men who were legends and the main eventers in the company was obviously like a dream come true to the other wrestler. "It's also the start of Steph and Christian starting to have problems apparently" he said knowingly.

Trish nodded in understanding, she knew that creative were slowly bringing in the idea of splitting the Team of EC+S up, they were going to have Edge and Christian have a big blow up and poor Stephanie was going to have to side with one of them. At this moment creative weren't sure what was going to happen but it would end up with all of them needing their own walk out music and themes. Trish knew this because Steph had been in the sound booth trying to find a song for herself for in the oncoming change. "Wow I feel like it was just yesterday that they were introducing that Romance into the company and now their having problems" she said shaking her head in amazement.

"Yeah things change quickly around here" Jeff said pulling Trish closer as the cold air hit them as they walked out of the arena. The young blonde felt a blush move over her cheeks and was glad that she could blame the flush on the cold air chilling her slightly. But thinking on his last comment Trish couldn't help but help but hope that their story line didn't get messed with so soon after it got implemented because she had a feeling that working with Jeff was going to be an experience she wouldn't want to have taken away from her so quickly. "Hey you wanna check out that diner?" looking over at the cute little diner Jeff was pointing out Trish nodded happily.

When they get in the diner they are met with warm air and the smell of fresh pie that immediately made Trish's stomach growl. It had been so very long since she had freshly home baked pie that she knew no matter what she actually had for lunch that day she would be getting some of that pie afterwards so that she could enjoy some. "Imma get some pie" Jeff said suddenly breaking through her thoughts "I mean I'm going to get something else but I will get some pie before this lunch is through"

The blonde laughed but nodded in agreement and followed her fellow wrestler to a table booth by the window happily pulling a menu up to look at. "I think I might get a BLT" she mused out loud. Because of how much work she did and how physical she was Trish had found that eating food like that she wanted sometimes was more than merited. "What are you thinking?"

Glancing up from her menu Trish saw that Jeff was giving his menu a very critical glance over his menu as if it held the answers of the da vinci code. "I think I'm gonna get the Bacon Burger" he said slowly before nodding proud of his decision.

Laughing Trish nodded in agreement and then turned to the waitress who was making her way over to them with a nervous smile. It was obvious that the waitress for that morning knew who they were at least on some level and was a little nervous to come over and talk to them. "Hi there" the waitress said softly with a nervous smile "My names Cathy and I'll be your server for this morning"

Jeff of course being the gentleman he was had picked up on the other woman's nerves and smiled kindly at her "Morning Cathy, I'm gonna get a cup of coffee to start and your Bacon burger for lunch if I may" he said with a warm smile that caused the waitress to blush slightly "and my lovely companion here will have a cup of your finest herbal mango tea and your BLT" he said causing Trish to startle a little but considering the waitress was staring at her in confirmation. Smiling warmly she nodded and the waitress scurried away to place their order obviously wanting to get away from the minor celebrities that they knew.

While she had said that she wanted a BLT she hadn't mentioned the Tea once, and yet it was exactly what she was going to order, she had probably mentioned that she liked the tea once or twice since she had been introduce to it but she hadn't thought anyone would take notice. Glancing over at Jeff who had pulled a pen out of nowhere and was now sketching a strange abstract design on the napkin on his side of the table the blonde couldn't help but wonder just what else the man in front of her had taken notice of when it came to her. Catching his eyes Trish smiled warmly and then turned to stare out the window so that she didn't make her companion nervous, Jeff hardy was an enigma and it would be a fun ride to see how much of that enigma that she could get to see behind while they worked together.

* * *

**So who is enjoying the new angle, please leave a response and I swear I will update as soon as I can. **


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so Sorry this took so long for me to update! My job took me to a place with no Wifi! It was horrible, I couldn't upload anything. but I am back and have been writing like crazy so get ready for some chapters. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Soon I didn't want to rush things I wanted to build it up and make it obvious that was where it was going without just going Bam split. **

**Sophia (Guest): Hahaha I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I was pretty sure that you would. Thank you for your well wishes, I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**EASTWEST SUN: Thank you, I hope you enjoy this new Chapter. **

**Chapter Thirty**

_Stephanie gaped openly at Christian and Edge who were standing in front of her wearing matching identical grins. They had just come out with their next big plan to get back at the 'Brothers of Destruction' for taking the belts a week ago. For some strange reason her team – who she loved and cared for hell she was dating one of them! – thought it would be a smart idea to team up with Triple H the current intercontinental Champion and Stone Cold the WWF Champion and take on the Hardy's and the Undertaker and his brother Kane. It was so out there and stupid in her head that she couldn't believe they had even come up with the idea in the first place. _

_Shaking her head she turned around on her heel and strode away from the two blondes. Normally she would have some stern words for her friends but this time she was actually speechless. The two of them had stood by and watched as Stone Cold and Triple H beat up on Team Extreme last week on RAW almost enjoying it which Steph had of course not liked but hadn't held it against them. The Undertaker and Kane had stopped the carnage after she had run up to the American Badass and pleaded for a favor – of course now she owed him and his brother one – but now she had to listen to her team talk about teaming up with the monsters who had almost destroyed her friends all because they were jealous and wanted to get back at the ones who took what they believed was there. _

"_Steph wait up!" Christian called out causing the brunette to roll her eyes and the pleading tone in his voice. _

_Ever since their last argument the two of them hadn't been able to recapture what had made the two of them so very special in the first place. Of course the blonde didn't seem to realise that his girlfriend wasn't exactly all to pleased with him at the current time, at the moment he was just acting as if there was nothing wrong. Edge though seemed to know that she wasn't too pleased with Christian and had been trying to get her to forgive him for the last week. "What do you want Christian"_

_The blonde caught up with his girlfriend and pulled her to a stop placing his hands on her upper arms trying to calm her down with a charming smile which she just arched an eyebrow up not impressed in the slightest. "Come on Steph it's going to be great. We'll have the back up of two of the strongest guys in the company" he urged his eyes sparkling with joy "what could be better than that?" _

"_How about standing by my friends who got beat up last week by the very same guys who you want me to go stand beside" she spat pulling away from the man who was supposed to understand and love her "And they did so for no rhyme or reason. There was no method to the carnage they pulled on the Hardy's and Lita last week they just wanted to hurt them" _

_Christian rolled his eyes at what Steph was saying, he had always hated the close bond that Steph had somehow created with the rival Tag Team. Edge had at first not enjoyed it too much but now he kinda just shrugged it off not seeing too much of an issue with it. But Christian still hated the fact that his girlfriend and teammate had a friendship with the try hard punk idiots that had taken the belts from him several times. The fact that Steph willingly hung out with Lita during her time off and tagged with her in the ring made everything worse. "Who cares, they aren't our problem" he urged after a moment. _

_Glaring at the man in front of her Steph knew that she had to get away before she actually hit her boyfriend. Over the years Steph had become a firm believer in equality and that went with abuse to spouses and partners, so she would not hit Christian because that would mean she was basically saying that he could hit her. "I'm going to walk away" she said in a low dangerous voice "Do not follow me" she warned before yanking out of his grip and storming away. _

_Storming through the hallways Steph tried to push down the anger that was welling up inside her, sometimes she doubted why she was with Christian and lately those moments had been coming more and more frequently. They had been arguing and disagreeing more and more. When she had asked about why he hadn't run out and helped her last week when Edge had all Christian had done was shrug and say to her that he had thought she could handle it. Shaking away the bad memory she continued to stride through the hall ways looking for the Hardy locker room, she had to warn them about what her team had planned, had to make sure that they knew she had no part in it. _

_Spotting Jeff and Lita both standing in the hallway Steph picked up her pace to a jog and made her way over to them her eyes wide and pleading. "Jeff, Lita!" she called out causing the two of them to look up in confusion at the almost panicked voice that they heard from the women's champion. _

"_Hey girly, what's going on?" Lita asked in amusement "You look like you just heard that someone was gunning for you" _

_Steph shook her head and slowed to a stop in front of them "No I just got some news I gotta warn you about" she said seriously "Where's Matt, I think I should tell you all together" _

_Jeff frowned in confusion but motioned to the locker room behind them "He's just getting ready, let me see if everything is all clear" he said before sticking his head in the room. After a moment he pulled back and opened the door wide for the two women who quickly made their way inside, mostly due to the urging of Steph. _

_Once standing in front of the expectant Team Extreme Steph felt her nerves growing. What she was about to do was in every way considered betraying her team and yet she knew that if she didn't tell the three in front of her it would play on her conscious until it broke her. "Tonight you have an eight man tag with the Brother of Destruction against Triple H and Stone cold with another unnamed tag Team correct" she said softly glancing at each member of the team. _

"_Yeah, what about it?" Matt asked in confusion "Jeff said that you seemed real worried and had to talk to us urgently" _

_Steph swallowed tightly and gave a sharp nod before linking her hands in front of her to try and stop the shaking "Well the problem is I just found out the unnamed Tag Team is going to Christian and Edge" she whispered softly "they didn't tell me anything about it until this moment and I've refused to go out there with them, but I figured you should at least know what's going on" _

_The team in front of her were silent for a moment and Lita stepped forward and grabbed her hand giving her a happy smile "Thank you for telling us. I know it must have been hard" she said before looking back at her team "At least this way now we know what to expect" she said and both Jeff and Matt nodded in agreement. _

_Steph smiled and together the four of them exited the Locker room, the match was coming up very soon which had been half the reason the young McMahon had felt the need to try and find her friends so quickly. So together they made their way towards to stage only to be stopped while they were halfway there by Kane and the Undertaker themselves. "Hey guys" Lita said kindly although Steph could tell that her redheaded friend was more than a little nervous which considering who was standing in front of them the brunette thought that her friend was more than justified to be a little nervous. _

_The Undertaker looked over at Stephanie for a long moment before turning to Kane and seemingly having a silent conversation. "So girly, we heard that your team has decided to team up with Triple H and Stone Cold tonight" the Deadman drawled arching his eyebrow. _

_Swallowing tightly around the lump that had formed in her throat Steph nodded and squeezed Lita's hand that was holding her own tightly. "Yeah they didn't tell me until just before" she said softly. _

"_Well that's ok" The Undertaker said shrugging "But we're cashing in on our favor" he said causing Steph to feel a chill run down her spine "Your team decided to turn on us…well you're going to accompany us to the ring tonight" he said and it was very obvious by his tone that Steph had no choice in the matter. _

_Nodding in agreement she followed the group to the Gorilla position just in time to see the backs of her team run out onto the stage followed by Triple H and Stone cold. Smiling happily but weakly at Lita she watched as the young redhead bounced through the curtain she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She was the Women's Champion and she would hold herself as such today, just because she was going against her team didn't mean that she would falter. "You going to turn on us out there girly?" The Undertaker asked quietly as he eyes the young Champion standing between him and his brother. _

_Shaking her head slowly Steph straightened up and squared her shoulders "I know what is expected of me" she said strongly "I will do my part" _

_The taller man eyed the young woman for a moment before nodding in acceptance and when the music hit Steph stepped out behind Kane much to the shock and awe of the fans who screamed like crazy at the sight of her with the Brothers of Destruction. Christian stared at her in shock his eyes wide and full of disbelief, but Steph merely arched and eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips as she took her placed next to Lita. "My god King look at this Stephanie has sided with the Hardy's, the Undertaker and Kane" The Texan cried out as they watched Stephanie watch the four men charge the wrestlers already in the ring. "Against her own team no less!" _

"_What a Match this will be!"_

Steph rolled her shoulders to elevate the ache that had built up in them, Paul had thrown her across the ring into the Turnbuckle, which of course had ended up with Jeff being thrown into her from Stone Cold. But the last laugh had been for Jeff who had pinned Triple H, which of course led to the other man Challenging Jeff on SmackDown for his title which Steph knew the younger wrestler was super excited for.

"Sore huh?" Glancing up Steph grinned at Chris who was smiling at her from the Stage Box that he was sitting on a plate with cookies lying on his crossed legs. "I mean I can only guess you'd be after Jeff went flying into you"

Rolling her eyes Steph stepped forward and snagged a cookie from the Canadian who openly gaped at the young Women's Champion who grinned happily as she took a large bite from the sweet treat she had stolen. "Thanks I needed that" Steph joked before leaning against the stage box, she was very happy that she didn't have any title defences that night because considering how she felt that night, she didn't think it would be easy to retain her title at all

Chris smirked and picked up his own cookie "You looked good out there, played everything up with Christian really well" he commented "I mean I wasn't sure how you were going to look, I mean you technically just betrayed him and yet the crowd sided with you valiantly defending your friends" he joked causing Steph to giggle behind her cookie.

"Yeah I was a little worried but hey it got some sort of reaction" Steph said taking another bite of the lovely baked treat "And that's what matters the most"

The Blonde nodded in agreement and opened his mouth to make a comment when Dylan from creative came running around the corner stopping and smiling happily when he saw Stephanie. "Just who I wanted to see!" he cried out skidding to a stop before the young McMahon who cocked her head to the side in curiosity "I got some news about your Story Line with Christian"

Steph rolled her eyes "If it's about me and him breaking up eventually I think everyone has figured that out Dylan" she said in amusement and then took another bite of her cookie which caused Chris to smirk and take another bite of her own treat. There was always amusement when Steph got bored with the people in her department.

"No that's not it, but yes you are right in some regard" Dylan said in a hurry before shaking his head and smiling happily "Next week Christian is going to propose to you Steph" he cried out, and in shock Steph dropped her cookie and openly gaped at the man in front of him. All Chris could do though is laugh at the sheer humor and amusement of the situation.

* * *

**So This one was obvious very stage centric: how'd you all like it? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Readers. As promised here is the next chapter in this crazy ****roller coaster of a ride that I started. As always I do not own the WWF/WWE or any of the characters displayed on their stage, they belong to Vince McMahon. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: Thank you for the review as always, and yeah Steph is raking in the marriages and wedding huh? **

**Sophia (Guest): I am glad you are enjoying the story so much, i'm also so you had to wait so long for an update! I hope you continue to enjoy the story line, as for Jeff he will keep the belt for a little longer but not much, I plan on him having the Hardcore belt for a little while. **

**Chapter Thirty One**

Growing up around the WWF Steph had seen so many crazy story lines come and go she no longer thought too much of the more outlandish ones and yet here she was reading over the script for that night on RAW not believing what she was seeing. Despite all the on screen arguments that she and Christian had been having it looked like the two of them were going to get engaged. Of course this was just so that when they did eventually break up it would be even bigger because it wouldn't just be a boyfriend and girlfriend breaking up this time it would be two fiance's splitting. Although considering that she had already been both engaged and married already on this show it was a little annoying that she had to go through the process all over again. Glancing up as she heard a giggle Steph smiled at Jeff and Trish who were bent over a script together reading their own parts for that night.

Tonight Matt and Amy had a match against her and the Big Show which they were due to lose. When they lost the Large Wrestler was scripted to turn on the tiny blonde Diva and Jeff would of course be coming to her rescue which would start the events of the story line between the two of them. Of course Jeff himself had a big match that night against Paul for the Intercontinental Title, as much as she thought Paul represented the title well and always had Steph couldn't help but hope that her friend managed to get away with the title, if he did that would make him the youngest ever Intercontinental Champion in WWF history, it would be a pretty nice little title for her friend too have considering he often got looked over for singles matches in favour for his brother.

Sighing deeply though the brunette women's champion glanced down at the script in her hand, obviously tonight was the beginning of the King in the Ring qualifiers as well and it was going to be after one of the matches that Christian was slated to win that he would propose and of course she was scripted to say yes. It wasn't that she didn't think it was a good idea because Steph could already tell that it would make good TV, it was more the fact that she kinda wished it was someone other than her having to be put through it, she was the Women's Champion and yet she was still forced to go through these kind of things. Shaking her head she closed the script and raised her hands high above her head in a stretch, there wasn't a lot she could do and Steph knew that it would turn out well in the end and it wasn't like she was being engaged to someone she didn't know or hell didn't like. Jay of course still hadn't arrived to get his script but she knew that he had been informed of what was going to happen with their story line at the end of SmackDown last week because he had come to her hotel room before they all went out in a freak out trying to explain everything.

"Steph you wrestling tonight?" Trish asked suddenly causing the brunette diva to glance back over in the direction of the two huddled wrestlers in the corner.

Smiling kindly Steph shook her head "Nah I got a few different scenes, I got one after the whole white knight act Jeff gets to pull with you" she teased the two making them laugh. "Then of course I have my big night with Christian" she added fluttering her eyelashes.

Jeff laughed and began leaning back on his chair "I totally forgot about that, how many engagements will this be for you now?" he asked cocking an eyebrow "I mean give it some time and you'll be engaged to Edge or someone else"

Laughing in shock at her wild friends comment she threw one of the paper cups at Jeff's head which caused him to laugh and dodge halfheartedly. Steph smiled and then sat back down, she had been getting ready to go get some food but she wasn't all that hungry and she could always just invite her friends to come with her. "Yeah I'm sure that someone will make a comment about it in a Promo or something in that regard" she added rolling her eyes causing Trish to let out a small giggle which of course Steph noticed caused Jeff's eyes to soften and a goofy look spread over his face.

It was always amusing to watch Jeff around Trish when they were directly interacting. The wrestler who he portrayed on stage was confident and was prone to doing the things that no one else did in the ring and yet when you met Jeff Hardy he was a very different guy. Steph couldn't believe the more she got to know the other wrestler the more she found how relaxed and easy going the other man was but while she liked that about his personality she also knew that he had a very hard time when it came to confidence in his relationships…mainly the one that didn't really exist between him and Trish. Of course it was obvious to everyone else that the two of them were plainly meant to be, the both were attracted to each other and thought the other person was great but the two of them were naturally shy when it came to themselves of the screen and as such didn't want to make the first move, it was so very cute but entirely frustrating to watch.

"Well you at least portray yourself with pride" Trish said as if trying to find the silver lining in her story line "I mean at least you didn't have to get on all fours and bark like a dog" she added giving a shudder at what she had been forced to do only a month ago when she was still locked in the story line with Vince.

Steph frowned and nodded, she had hated watching her friend be forced to go through that, of course Trish had ok'ed everything that had gone down but still it must have sucked being put through that. Which is half the reason she had made the creative team go in a different direction for her new Story line. "Well at least now you have Jeff to protect you" she said with a grin holding in a laugh as both the blonde and green haired wrestler blushed "But anyway I am Hungry, who wants to head out to a café or a diner or something and get a late brunch or early lunch whatever just food" she almost begged.

The Hardy brother laughed but nodded in agreement standing up and brushing the imaginary dust from his pants rubbing his hands together to ward off the chill in the air. "I could go for a burger or maybe some pancakes" he added his eyes sparkling at the idea of the sweet breakfast food.

Trish nodded in agreement before standing and linking her arm with Steph's "I need good coffee to be honest, I am dying for some caffeine" she groaned causing Steph to laugh "I mean I love my tea but a girl needs her coffee too"

Nodding in agreement Steph began to lead her friends out of the arena and towards the local diner. She knew that the story line wasn't going to get any better by ignoring it but she just didn't want to think about it at this moment. Steph didn't want to think about all the people who weren't her fans who were going to comment about how she had already been engaged to 'Test' and Married to 'Triple H' it was going to come and Steph knew that. But in this moment she didn't need to worry about it, she just needed to enjoy her time with Trish and Jeff….and the waffles she planned on ordering.

_Wincing at the match that was going on in front of her Steph couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Trish, the two of them had some bad blood and some major personal issues but of course Steph didn't wish the young woman harm…not any more at least. Not since her affair with Vince had ended and Linda had supported the young woman. So watching Lita and Matt dominate the match with her and the Big Show was a little hard to watch. It wasn't that the Big Show wasn't getting some good hits in because he really was, he had been throwing Matt around like a rag doll earlier but it was very obvious that Trish was very outmatched by Lita whenever the two women stepped into the ring. It was obvious that the blonde had been training and was getting better, but Lita had been training and getting in the ring almost every other night they had a live event so of course she had better skill than the blonde who was used to being a valet and hiding behind her tag teams. _

"_What you watching?" She heard from behind her. _

_Glancing back Steph saw that Christian was standing behind her his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his jacket giving her a nervous look. Not that Steph could blame him, the two of them had been arguing more and more lately whenever they seemed to be in the same room – not all that great for their relationship. "Just the match" she said motioning to the TV screen behind her where the match was still playing. "Lita and Matt verses the Big Show and Trish" _

_Christian glanced up and winced causing Steph to glance back and see Lita hit Trish with a nasty looking DDT. "Yeah Lita has been kinda dominating Trish all match" Steph added softly "I mean I don't like the girl but this is kind of hard to watch" _

_Glancing down at his girlfriend Christian bit his lip trying to keep the peace and slowly moved his hand before taking her much smaller one in his own. Watching her face to see if she grew tense or rejected Christian felt a small spark of hope for their relationship rise when she let a small smile grow and gave his hand a slight squeeze. Her eyes never left the screen in front of her but Christian knew that it was because her friends were on screen and she was worried for them, her selflessness and caring nature were some of the reasons that he wanted her in his life. "You're amazing you know that" he whispered causing Steph to glance over at him with a tender smile. _

"_And you are one of the best guys I've ever met" Steph responded with before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Steph knew that she meant it too, not that many boyfriends would forgive their girlfriends for betraying them and siding with the 'enemy' like she had last week with the Undertaker and Kane. But once the match had ended Christian had found her backstage and hugged her tight telling her he was sorry he put her in the position before he left. _

_Christian gave her a goofy grin and lifted their joined hands to press a quick kiss to the back of hers "I gotta run and get something ready, my match is next" he said in excitement causing Steph to giggle at his excitement over his entry into the King of the Ring. "You're going to walk out with me right?" _

_Giving her boyfriend a happy nod Steph watched as he ran down the hallway probably to report to Edge that everything was all good with the two of them. It was a little strange how commited Edge was to her relationship with Christian but Steph had just chalked it up to Edge being his goofy self. Turning back to the screen Steph watched as Lita finally ended the match by pining Trish, not that she thought the outcome would be any different. But as she watched Lita and matt slowly make their way out of the ring Steph felt a feeling of dread curl in her stomach as she watched the irate Big Show approach Trish yelling and gesturing wildly causing her to scramble back in fear. _

_But before Steph could blink she watched as Jeff – who had been out there to support his brother and Lita in their match – climbed the turnbuckle and then leap high into the air delivering a drop kick to the much larger wrestler allowing Trish the time to escape. Smiling at the gentlemanly gesture that Jeff had just done Steph turned away from the screen and made her way to the Gorilla Position ready to make her entrance with her boyfriend._

Rolling her shoulders Steph knew that she was up next, she wasn't really all that worried, she knew what she needed to do and how she needed to go out and act, she wasn't even in her wrestling gear for that night. No instead she was in a pair of low slung black jeans with a gold detail on her right hip. One of the Team EC+S t shirts that had been cut and fitted to show off her midriff with her title belt slung over one shoulder, she looked comfy and yet oh so stylish according to wardrobe. Steph was just glad that she didn't have to wear anything tight or form fitting that night, she was so very nervous with what was due to happen in the ring that she didn't feel all that well.

"You gonna be ok?" Glancing over Steph looked over at Chris who had just suddenly appeared, he of course had been in the match before Amy and Matt so it wasn't that strange to see him lingering around the stage but Steph hadn't realized he was still around. "I mean you look a little nervous"

Steph nodded and glanced out at the crowd who were beginning to get restless while they waited for the next match, it would be time for her to put on a show in a few moments. 'I'll be fine, as soon as I step out that curtain I won't be me, I'll be Christian's Stephanie" she said lifting a shoulder in a shrug "But it is weird, in the last three years I've been engaged twice now and married once and yet in my real life I can't hold down a boyfriend for longer than a few weeks" she added rolling her eyes.

The Canadian Native chuckled and gave her a happy look "Yeah but that'll just make your first real engagement all that more special" he added "I mean I kinda blew the whole engagement and marriage thing" he said causing Steph to shake her head.

"Come on you can't tell me that Chris Irvine the greatest rock star in the world is going to be single for the rest of his life" Steph said cocking her head to the side and giving him a very amused look. "There's going to be someone that makes you wanna take that plunge all over again, someone very special I think"

Chris was about to respond when Jay ran up and linked arms with Steph ready to walk down the ramp. "Sorry I'm late!" he gasped out before nodding to the stage hand who immediately began to play their music.

As she walked away Steph turned to Chris and gave him a wink which he happily smiled at "Yeah very special indeed" he muttered as the two teammates disappeared behind the curtain.

_Steph cheered happily as Christian was declared the winner. It had been a quick match but she was so very proud of her partner he had performed so very wonderfully in the ring and had earned his place in the King of the Ring tournament this year. Edge rushed down the ramp and slid into the ring before turning and motioning for her to join the two of them in their celebration. Climbing into the ring she rushed over to Christian and threw her arms around him laughing happily for her. Of course Edge had also qualified at the beginning of the night and she had congratulated him not too long ago, this moment was all about her man who was beaming with excitement. Because of how successful the two of them were as a Tag Team partnership it wasn't very often that either one of got singles recognition so Stephanie was so very proud of them. _

_Pulling back from Christian she gave him a big kiss which caused the crowd to cheer even louder for the winner who had been the favourite in the last match to win. Breaking the kiss she took a step back and raised Christian's hand up in victory as their music blared. But as she went to leave the ring Christian pulled her back causing her to look at him in confusion. "What are you doing?" Steph asked motioning for the ramp. _

"_Steph I feel like people have been saying that we've been arguing and fighting a lot" Christian said suddenly into the mic "That there are a lot of people just waiting for us to break up and don't think we're going to last" _

_Hearing how passionate that Christian was getting Step felt her gaze soften and a kind smile spread across her face. She had heard all the rumors and theories running around backstage but she had just ignored them. Since joining the company she had been surrounded by rumors so she had gotten quite good at ignoring them, she hadn't thought about how the rumours would affect Christian. "But no one knows what we feel" Christian said pulling her back in close "No one knows that yes we fight but we make up" he continued. _

_Stephanie nodded in agreement and gave their linked hands a firm squeeze. Glancing over at Edge the young women's champion felt a little confused as Edge was beaming at her in a very strange way that was unnerving her a little. Shaking her head she turned back to Christian who had bent down on one knee in front of her in a position she remembered very vividly from when Test had proposed to her. "Stephanie McMahon, you've been my friend and my companion" he said passionately causing her eyes to water. _

"_You've been my teammate and watched my back as I've watched yours" he said looking deep into her stormy blue eyes "So that's why out here in front of the thousands in the crowd and thousands watching at home I ask you to marry me" he said pulling out a large diamond ring that sparkled in the light. "I know you've been let down in this regard before but I want to swear to you to make you happy for the rest of your days" _

_Looking deep into Christian's eyes Steph knew she didn't have long to think about things. It was true in the last few weeks she had been arguing more and more. They had gone days without speaking to one another and she hadn't felt horrible about it, and yet when she looked at the man kneeling before her Stephanie knew that she wanted to stay with him. "Yes" she cried out causing the crowd to scream "Yes Christian I will marry you" she said allowing Christian to push the ring on her finger. _

_Once the ring was seated the blonde wrestler surged up and pulled her into a firm hug spinning her around in joy. As she held firm to her new fiance Steph looked down at the beautiful ring adorning her finger and could only hope that it bought good things to their relationship and put them on a new path._

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! The ring is on the finger! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi Faithful readers, here is my next instalment of Change Of Fates. Hope you all are enjoying the ride so far. As always I do not own the WWE/WWF or the characters portrayed on screen they belong to Vince McMahon and the creative team of the WWE. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Sophia (Guest): That's right I'm trying to keep as many things in from canon as I can so long as they fit in with my vision. Thank you for all your support and I hope you continue to enjoy what I have planned for this chapter and the ones to come. **

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Jeff was nervous. It was clear as day to anyone who was looking at the young man, he was nervous. It showed clearly in the way he wasn't able to sit still, the way he was constantly looking for something to do and how he kept checking his ring gear constantly. Tonight was his big match against Triple H for the intercontinental title and while he was excited it was very clear that he was nervous. Steph smiled warmly as the young man paced in front of her, she was going to be on the commentary desk that evening during the match so was happily waiting back stage with the younger Hardy.

Trish was due to walk out with him as a thank you for saving her from the Big Show, of course this scene still needed to be aired as it was going to be a kind 'last minute idea' from the multi-coloured haired warrior and had yet to come and make her appearance so Steph kind of figured that she was still in hair and makeup. Matt was standing a little ways off watching his brother with faint amusement but of course he was keeping his mouth shut because everyone remembered how nervous he had been when facing Eddie Guerro for the European Champion ship only last year. Amy wasn't hanging around but that's because she currently was in a match out in the ring against Molly Holly, it was a little upsetting that Amy wouldn't be able to be out there to support her friend but Steph was glad that Jeff was surrounded by so many people now.

"Jeffery!" Glancing up Steph smiled as Adam and Jay came up excitedly and crashed into the nervous man "You gonna kill it tonight!" Jay said as they dragged the younger wrestler to the ground causing him to laugh.

The younger Hardy brother pushed the two blondes off him and gave them a fond look and shake of his head "You guys trying to kill me before the match" he asked in amusement "You're in the works with Paul aren't you, to stop me from getting his title"

Steph gave a fake gasp and held up her left hand to her mouth – the hand that had her fake engagement ring from Christian – covering her mouth in fake shock "Oh the horror" she moaned "Whatever shall we do with this betrayal young Jeffery"

Sensing the playful mood she was in Jeff stepped up and grabbed her jewellery adorned hand and fell to him knees "We shall run away Stephanie, we can live off your fathers money and we can leave all this betrayal and horror behind" he said dramatically.

"We shall be the happiest two there ever was" Stephanie continued just as dramatically causing their small audience to laugh at their antics.

After sharing a small laugh Jeff stood up and accepted the boy's more tame hugs with a nervous smile, now that the moment of laughter was over his nerves had set back in. "I'm a little nervous to be honest" he said shyly "There's a reason why Paul is as successful as he is, and the fact he's even giving me this chance is huge" he admitted stuffing his hands in his baggy pants.

"This may be true but I mean the company has to be sensing some kind of star power in you Jeff" matt piped up from where he had been resting against the wall "They wouldn't be giving you this push otherwise"

Hearing his brother support him so kindly caused Jeff to smile shyly again and reach over to bump fists in their signature Hardy way. A large cheer from the crowd rose up causing the large group to turn and face the monitor where Nora was standing victorious after pinning Amy. Steph couldn't help but feel a little sad about that, sure Nora was a great wrestler there was no doubt about that but in some ways Steph still felt like the nervous young woman asking the feisty Redhead for some points and lessons so that she too could get in the ring so anytime she saw Amy lose a match that had been scripted and not left for chance she felt like the other woman had been cheated out of a win for story line purposes.

"That sucks, Amy should have won that" hearing Trish speak Steph glanced down from where she was perched on one of the stage boxes and gave the young woman a kind smile and nod.

Hearing her voice Jeff spun around and gave Trish a big smile "You ready to come be my support?" he asked cheekily causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

Wardrobe had obviously decided to tone down the sex appeal with Trish, well as much as they could with her, of course the blonde was still a bombshell but considering how beautiful the young Diva was naturally there wasn't anything anyone could really do to stop that. But instead of her tight outfits that she had been forced into beforehand now Trish was wearing a pair of low slung jeans, a Hardy Boyz T shit that had been knotted to the side causing it to show a little Midriff and one of her signature messenger caps on her head which was covering the loose blonde curls. It was an effortless beauty not like Trish was trying to seduce anyone, it was the most innocent look the young blonde Diva will have had on screen.

"Of course" Trish said cheekily before pushing back some of her locks "And with me by your side you will obviously come out on top as Champion"

Hearing the mocking confidence that the other woman spoke with caused the group to chuckle and all share a smile. It was nice that they could share these moments before Jeff had to get serious. Having the expressive and high flying wrestler act all serious was strange and a little off putting. But before Steph could make any comments the Stage hand walked over and gave them all a nervous smile. "Ms. McMahon we're ready for you to make your entrance" he said shyly.

Picking up the Championship belt Steph leapt down from the box she had been seated on and gave Jeff one last hug and wish for good luck before following the young stage hand to the Gorilla Position her long sleeveless coat whipping behind her like a black and silver tail. Taking position she gave the nod to the Stage hand and waited for her signature words.

"_Good Evening and Welcome back to Friday night SmackDown!" JR called out before turning to the young woman seated in between him and Jerry who was smiling and waving at all the fans who were cheering for her still "If your just joining us before the break we here at the commentary desk were joined by the Lovely current Women's Champion the Billion Dollar Princess herself the Stunning Stephanie, how are you this evening Steph?" _

_Smiling kindly at the veteran commentator Steph gathered herself before speaking "Well I doing just fine JR, I've still got the Women's Championship all safe and now I have a wonderful Fiancée" she said grinning happily as she patted the belt that was lying against her stomach where she sat. _

"_You of course are referring to Christian who shocked everyone last week when he proposed to you last week after qualifying for King of the Ring last week" Jerry said in excitement "I got to say we were all shocked, had no idea he was going to propose it was a great moment" _

_Stephanie smiled warmly and looked down at her ring dreamily "me either, but I have to say I'm so happy I got to share it with every one of you here in the WWF family" she said holding her hands close to her chest "You are all so important to me so of course sharing such a happy moment was the perfect way to make it even better" _

_JR smiled at the excited young woman, he had always like Stephanie, sure she was a little bit naive in some cases but she was a good wrestler and was doing well in her second run as champion. "Well we know you're close with Jeff Hardy, all of Team Extreme actually. What do you think of his title match tonight against Triple H?" he asked curiously. _

"_I can't wait for Jeff to have this chance" she said nodding happily "Jeff is exciting to watch, he always comes up with new ways to be innovative and do great things in the ring. I think he would be a great Intercontinental Champion" Before either commentator could say anything else the screen above the entrance flared to life and displayed a very nervous looking Jeff casing the crowd to cheer. _

_Backstage Jeff took a deep steadying breath as he got ready to take on Triple H for his belt. It wouldn't be the first time he faced the larger man in the ring but it will be the first time that he took on Triple H alone without his brother and the first time he would be getting a shot at a Championship belt like the Intercontinental Championship. Sure he had been a Hardcore Champion once and if he had his way he would be again but there was a huge difference between the two championships. _

"_Hey Jeff" Snapping his head around Jeff fought to keep a blush off his face when he saw Trish standing before him with a shy smile on her face. Since he had saved her on RAW from the Big Show the young Diva had been really shy around him. _

_Glancing down he felt a grin stretch across his face when he noticed the shirt that the young blonde Diva had chosen to wear that evening "You a new fan now huh?" he asked motioning to the Hardy Boyz T-shirt that she was wearing that evening. _

_Trish glanced down and felt a blush work over her cheeks as she realised what he was referring to. When she had been getting dressed that evening she had wanted to show her support to the young Hardy brother in some way but hadn't known how until she had spotted it in the corner or her suitcase. "I wanted to support you in some way" she said softly "I hope you go out there and get the Championship, you deserve it a hell of a lot more than hunter does" _

"_Thanks although I will admit I am a little nervous" Jeff said scratching the back of his head, he knew that he and his team have had their issues with Trish in the past, hell he had been kicked in the face only a few months ago by the tiny blonde Diva but since he had seen her cowering before Big Show last week he hadn't felt much of anything but sympathy to the other wrestler. "I mean just last week he was beating me up with a chair" _

_The young Diva nodded but gave the red haired wrestler a bright smile "Maybe but that was when he had Stone Cold with him" she said reaching out and giving his arm a squeeze for support "Now he has to deal with you all alone Jeff, and you have something that he doesn't have" _

"_And That is?" The younger Hardy brother asked in amusement. _

"_Your unpredictability" Trish said in a matter-of-fact voice. _

_Laughing at her answer Jeff nodded and ducked his head. He had never been all that good at getting compliments and it was even worse when he got them from a pretty girl and if there was one thing that he had always been able to admit it was that Trish Stratus was a very Beautiful Woman. "Well thanks, but did you have anything that you wanted to talk to me about, I can't imagine you were just looking around for kicks?" _

"_I wanted to thank you for last week but you looked so focused on your upcoming match didn't really want to distract you" she admitted shrugging. _

_Glancing at the now nervous blonde Jeff couldn't help a wash of fondness that overcame him for her, he hadn't saved her in the first place for gratitude he just saw her in trouble and decided to act. Noticing the stage hand motioning him over Jeff made a split decision "Hey I have an idea" he said softly making Trish cock her head to the side in curiosity "How would you like to escort me to the ring, I mean I could use a little bit of support out there. Matt has been banned from ring side and Lita is dealing with that concussion that Molly gave her" The diva smiled shyly and nodded in agreement before taking the hand the Hardy boy had outstretched to her. _

_Out in the arena the loud electronic rock music of the Hardy Boys filled the arena and together Trish and Jeff ran out onto the top of the Ramp. Jeff doing his signature dance and Trish standing beside him clapping to the beat of the heavy guitar and drums that she had always believed were so very infectious. "Introducing first the Challenger from Cameron North Carolina being escorted by Trish Straus….Jeff Hardy!" _

_The crowd went insane and Steph began to cheer just as loud for her friend, she like everyone else was a little shocked to see Jeff with Trish but at the same time she also knew that Trish was feeling a little embarrassed and indebted to the younger hardy brother for what he had done for her last week. Jeff held the ropes for Trish so she could enter the ring and once she had ducked under the line he raced to the corners and saluted and revved up the crowd in his signature way while Trish waved at them and watched Jeff with a large smile on her face. As he jumped down the loud music of Motorhead echoed through the arena as Triple H made his entrance. _

"_And Introducing the Champion, hailing from Greenwich Connecticut he is the Intercontinental Champion….Triple!" Jeff glanced back at the commentators table where Steph gave him an encouraging nod and then looked down as he felt a hand slide into his own and give it an encouraging squeeze. Meeting Trish's gaze the young Hardy brother took a deep steadying breath and nodded in determination: he would win tonight he would come out the champion._

Jeff couldn't stop looking at the belt that he now held in his hand. He still could not believe that he had won, sure he had gone in with the intention to win but there was a reason why Paul was such a good Champion. But he had done it, he had come out on top and now he was the Intercontinental Champion. Having Trish out there with him had been amazing as well, having her run into the ring and hug him in victory while Steph was standing their proudly clapping him on had been even better. When he had run backstage he had run straight into his brother's arms who had hugged him so very tight. Many of his friends had gone out from drinks that night and Stephanie had decided to go out for dinner with Chris, Adam and Amy and had even invited him out to join them but Jeff had wanted some time alone and declined.

A knock on the door startled Jeff from his internal musings and when he got up to check who was visiting him that evening he felt his breath stutter slightly when he saw that it was Trish standing just outside. Quickly making sure that he wasn't too much of a mess he opened the door and gave the blonde a shy smile which she returned with one of her dazzling ones. "Hi Trish, what you doing here, I thought you were heading out tonight?"

"Nah I was going too but then I realised that you are the one that should be celebrating and you were going to be all alone" she said before holding up the plastic bag full of different candy and chips and her other hand which had a bottle of wine in its grasp. "So I figured that I would come keep you company"

Smiling shyly at the beautiful young woman Jeff nodded and stepped aside to let her in. He knew that with how he felt about Trish being alone with her in his hotel room with alcohol was probably not the best thing and yet there was no way he was turning her way. "Come in" he said happily "I'm more than happy for you to join me"

Trish beamed and bounced into the room before throwing herself on the belt and picking up the belt making an excited noise. Jeff chuckled and rubbed the back of his head again before moving over to join her. He didn't know how he was going to get through the night and he wasn't too sure but he was the Champion, he wasn't too hurt and now he had the companionship of the most beautiful women he had ever met.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ok Readers Heads Up, my work is sending me on a trip to Germany for Team Bonding which means again a short sabbatical from posting as of tomorrow but I assure you I do have at least three more chapters already planned out and half way through the writing process so I have not forgotten you. No that the sad news is over please enjoy. As always I do not own the WWF/WWE or any of the characters portrayed on the screen, they belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE company. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Sophia (Guest): My faithful reader! I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter I did think you would. Unfortuantley I can confirm nothing happened but things are going to heat up between one of the couples very soon. As always please enjoy. **

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Amy groaned as she ran a hand over her sore back, she had taken a bad knock from Stacey in the latest match that she had gotten into with her. Of course the other Diva hadn't meant to do it, but with the story line that the WWF was now running with Shane now the owner of the WCW everyone had to face someone from the previous rival company to heat up the rivalry between the two companies for the new 'Invasion' Story line. Of course they still had to finish up the story line with Triple H and the Hardy's.

Jeff had been the Intercontinental Champion for two weeks now and it was scheduled for the young Tag team Champion to defend his belt against the previous Champion next week on RAW and when she had spoken to the young Champion he had merely shrugged and said that he had been champion a hell of a lot longer than he had thought. Amy had been shocked when she had observed how calm the other young man but when she had noticed how often she spotted young Jeff hanging around Trish everything had fallen into place.

Of course the two of them had filmed a few spots together and were seen around the arena together as they were in a new angle together but as for the rest of their relationship Amy wasn't aware of anything going down. But all things considered the story line between Triple H and Stone cold had gone well, the fans of course had rallied behind the underdogs and Stephanie's whole angle with the undertaker and Kane had worked wonderfully.

Of course now the brunette was engaged so to Christian on screen at the moment and Amy knew that everyone was just waiting to see what the fallout from that whole bombshell was. The redhead couldn't help but grin when she remembered how irritated Steph had been with her father when the story idea had been pitched and then accepted. The youngest McMahon of course had a right to be angry the poor girl had been engaged and married more times in the short few years she had been on the active roster than what seemed possible. Of course Steph had acted the hell out of the story line and even Amy had to double check when she watched the proposal and the aftermath with Christian and Stephanie but it was amusing for the most part when she had to watch her friend play the part.

"Hey Amy" Glancing up at the sound of her name Amy felt a smile spread across her face when she saw Adam waving at her from the end of the corridor.

Thing between them were a little bit strange, not in the highly 'I'm uncomfortable around you kind of way' but in a bigger more I don't know how to act around you kind of way. Amy knew that she liked Adam and liked him a whole lot more than she probably should and while she wasn't one hundred percent sure she was confident that the other man did actually have some sort of feelings for her. So there was something between the two of them and yet Amy didn't know if she wanted to act on it, mainly because she was afraid of how it would affect their whole dynamic, and not just between the two of them but their whole group.

Shaking away her thoughts Amy walked over to the other wrestler grinning up at him. "Hey Adam what's up?"

The blonde grinned happily at the sight of the red head in front of him, he had felt that despite being in the same company and working in the same part of the company he had barely gotten to see his friend. No longer was he doing promos with her or the Hardy's in fact a lot of his time was being taken up by the King of the Ring tournament which started that night. That morning he, Jay and Stephanie had been in a meeting with creative where they had finally admitted that after King of the Ring their team would be breaking up. They didn't have the details yet but all he knew was that they wanted Stephanie to be a free agent in the Diva world and they wanted to see how both he and Jay did on the single competition circuit. Adam wasn't really nervous about the whole going solo thing, he had wanted to be the WWF Champion since he was in school but there was a lot of unknowns going out there without his main man and their cheerleader Steph.

"You know getting ready for my King of the Ring match, saw you standing there and figured that I would come say hi he added cheekily "I mean we've barely had a moment to talk"

Amy rolled her eyes and punched the other man in the shoulder "And who is exactly to blame for that Mr. Busy" she snarked before crossing her arms over her chest "And I mean we did go out for dinner like two weeks ago with Chris and Stephanie"

"Yeah Chris and Steph were there which meant that I spent most of the night talking to Chris and you spent almost the whole night talking to Steph" he said rolling his eyes in good natured fun "I mean I love Chris he's funny as all hell and easy to get along with and you know that I adore Steph she's one of my best friends but I meant that you and I haven't had any time to just hang out you and I" he added simply putting his hand in the pocket of his signature trench coat looking more nervous than he had a right too.

Amy felt her smile turn more warm than it had been as a wave of tenderness washed over her, she had missed the nights where she and Adam would just mess around together, and it was true since she had come to terms and accepted her feelings for the Tall Blonde Canadian she had kinda slightly avoided being alone with him. "Yeah I get that but I mean it's not like we never see each other" she said kindly reaching over and laying a hand on his arm giving it a squeeze "We kinda have the same friends Adam….we are bound to see each other"

The taller wrestler nodded in agreement "I guess so….what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, he knew that everyone was having the day off so he had hoped that the red head hadn't planned anything as of that time. "I was thinking maybe you and I could go get some lunch" he asked, he hoped it didn't sound like he was asking her on a date, he liked her a lot and wished it could be a date but if she didn't like that idea then at the least he could just say it was two friends getting something to eat.

Hearing Adam as her out so casually Amy wince, she wished she hadn't made plans but she had and it meant that she was going to have to turn him down. "Well I wish I could but I promised Steph that I would go apartment hunting with her in Florida, she intends to move there pretty soon so being that I'm from there I'm going to help her find a place" she said softly.

Adam felt his hopeful expression fall and inwardly cursed the fact that he had turned down Steph's offer to help her apartment hunt. "That's OK I was just asking if you had nothing planned" he said sadly lifting one shoulder in a shrug "I guess I'll find something to do"

"How about you come with us, I mean you live in Florida as well" Amy said quickly "I mean Chris is coming, and I think Trish is coming. I know you wanted to hang with just me but this way you have something to do and you get to help Steph out" she said trying to convince Adam to join their little group tomorrow. It wasn't that she didn't think she wouldn't have fun without Adam because she almost always had a good time with Steph and add in the fact Chris and Trish were coming she knew she was bound to have some fun but for some reason Amy just really wanted Adam to be there.

Glancing down at the red head and seeing her eager look on her face Adam knew that he wasn't going to say no, that there was no way he was going to be able to refuse her which of course meant that he was going to have to explain to Steph why he was suddenly able to come with her tomorrow…which meant he was going to be teased mercilessly. "Sure Amies, I'll come. Sounds like it's going to be fun" he said grinning causing Amy to squeal in happiness and throw her arms around his shoulders and just in that moment as he held Amy close to him Adam knew that it was going to be worth the teasing if he just got to hold her for for a few moments.

Adam sat down with a groan as he got back from his match. It had been a hell of a match but he had done it and now he was in the finals of the King for the Ring tournament. Jay and Kurt had both made the final four which meant that it was going to be a very strange final but Adam knew that he had to win. He had to start making a name for himself, with what creative had planned for the team he had to start making waves now so that when their team did break up it wasn't going to be with suck a shock. Adam knew that Steph was going to be more than fine on her own, she pretty much had a huge following already, she was the women's Champion and had been since WrestleMania, she had allies on screen with the hardy's and she had already interacted with other wrestlers outside of their little group so Adam knew that when it came time for their team to split that Stephanie was going to flourish in whatever they decided to throw at her. The big thing was going to be him and Jay. Most of the time when a Tag Team broke up it went one of three ways, one of the members did really well and became the next big super star while the other member didn't do too badly but became more of a mid-card wrestler, the next scenario is both members fail and just get put back into Tag Teams but with different people, the final scenario is when both wrestlers make it and become huge names.

"Good match out there" Glancing up Adam saw Stephanie walk through the door wiping her face gently with a towel, she of course had been out there to support him but she had her own match coming up in which she would be teaming with Trish against Torrie and Ivory who had turned to the WCW.

Smiling warmly Adam couldn't believe just how understanding and supportive the young woman was when it came to the other wrestlers. It was a fact that most of the locker room knew that Stephanie worked harder than most and supported people without a single thought. "Thanks, you got your tag match with Trish coming up as well don't you?" he asked "Jay and Jeff coming out with you?" he asked when Steph nodded.

"I know Jeff is coming out with Trish but I don't know if Jay is coming out with me" Steph said as she began rooting around in her bag for her ring master coat "I don't know if they want to play up the spat that he had at the end of his match and have us arguing again this week"

Adam couldn't help but chuckle a little, Christian had won his last match but he had been struck afterwards and no punishment had been delivered and when Steph had tried to comfort him Christian how shrugged her off and told her to leave him alone. It was the first time that the two of them had argued since they had gotten 'engaged' so it would be amusing to see how creative played it. It was no secret that Jeff Hardy was a good friend of Stephanie's and he had been hanging out with Trish a lot in the last few weeks so it wouldn't be strange at all for the young Champion to escort either woman down to the ring. In fact with both Steph and Jeff being Champions it would look pretty good to have the two of them down in the ring.

"Well I'm sure I'll be able to see it soon enough" Adam said motioning to the TV that was playing on low volume in the corner of the locker room. "I'm sure it'll be entertaining no matter what"

Steph threw a roll of tape over at him before continuing to root through her bag. A moment passed before she spoke again "So I hear that you will be joining my house hunting journey tomorrow" she said coyly causing Adam to groan "I mean I'm sure when I asked you earlier this week you said no, that you were way to busy" she said in amusement.

"I changed my mind" Adam said hurriedly, he had known that Steph was going to tease him but he had hoped that he would have had a few more moments before she got her claws in.

"Did you really" Steph said as she finally donned the black and gold sleeveless trench coat that landed to her knees "Or was it a certain red head that is coming tomorrow that managed to convince you to come as well" she teased as she made her way over to the locker room door. "There is nothing wrong with it Adam" Steph said softly the teasing edge of her voice gone causing Adam to look at her in shock. "Everyone deserves to find that person that makes them a little bit more" she said with a warm smile and then departed the room leaving a very shocked and confused Adam Copeland in her wake.

* * *

**Some Cute Adam and Amy moments! And of course some sibling like bonding between Steph and Adam to round this chapter out. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello Readers! I am Back. Finally after what feels like an age i'm sure. Never fear though here is a new chapter to help carry on this journey. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Don't you worry about Steph, she's going to bounce back and end up on her feet the way only a McMahon can do. **

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Steph fingered the ends of her newly dyed locks. Since Adam had won King of the Ring, on screen Steph had started hanging out more and more with Trish and Jeff Hardy. It of course was to cause a rift between the newly engaged Stephanie and Christian whose jealousy was of course going to rear its ugly head again. But Steph could honestly say that hanging around with her friends every night wasn't a hard way to spend her time at work although, Trish and Jeff were still super irritating with their mushy not-romance. What with all the sighing and longing looks that they kept shooting each other when the other wasn't looking.

But one thing that had come out of all the time spent together was her new hair style. Jeff had gotten the great idea to dye her hair even darker and add bright gold streaks to match her latest ring gear. Of course her father had protested stating she wasn't a side show attraction which had just made Steph want to go crazier but of course she let Jeff do what was best for her so now here she was with dark brown locks and bright gold streaks.

When she had arrived that afternoon she had gotten some very strange looks from both the crew and the rest of the locker room. Adam had of course laughed and given her a high five. Jay had merely shaken his head and said that she was a very strange Diva. One of the things that Steph never wanted to do was become Stagnant, she wanted her character to continue to evolve constantly. In the time that she had been on the main roster she had grown so much in confidence and as a person and she hoped that the character she portrayed on screen had been showed to grow over and over. Glancing up Steph grinned at Matt and Jeff who were whispering in excitement, last week Jeff had lost his championship back to Paul but in the time since he had lost it the high flyer hadn't lost any momentum and together they were due to have another go at the Tag Team titles. Of course with the invasion story line starting last week which meant that most of the rivalries in the WWF were going to be put to bed in the coming weeks.

"Hey there Champion" Glancing up Steph smiled when she saw Steve standing over her, his own championship belt draped across his shoulder "You hear that you and I are going to be trading barbs back and forth pretty soon?"

Letting an excited grin stretch across her face Steph nodded, the plan was to have Stone Cold turn against the WWF and take the Champion ship to the Invasion Alliance – which of course had yet to be formed – and as the female champion and daughter of the chairman of the WWF Stephanie wasn't going to be all too happy with that. As such the two of them were going to have a couple of face offs. It was something that Steph was pretty excited to do, she knew that it was going to go down like a dream. "Yeah pretty excited about it to be honest" she said happily.

Steve chuckled and gave her shoulder a little pat "Now don't you worry about anything I say to you girly" the Texan said kindly "I mean I'm gonna say some mean things in the promos probably about you and your daddy but you know that I don't mean none of that okay?"

Smiling warmly Steph nodded in understanding and let the other man stride off ready for his meeting with creative about how he planned to turn on the company. It always meant a lot when some of the men came up and assured her that what they were saying wasn't true mainly because in the heat of the moment every word did hurt so having Steve come over and let her know beforehand was a sweet gesture one that she was very honoured that he had just given her. Turning to glance back over the script that was lying on her lap which had the scene she was due to film that night Steph tried to refocus on what was going on with her character. Of course On screen Stephanie was still a little hurt that Christian had pushed her away and when he lost at King of the Ring he had actually physically pushed her out of the way last week which of course had earned him some boos and loud cheers for Edge who had of course lifted her up and helped her backstage after he had been crowned the winner – with a little bit of help from Shane McMahon who had attacked Kurt Angel during the end of the match. Tonight was going to be the first time the two of them were going to face each other since that night, but it wasn't going to be alone Lita and Jeff were both going to be with her and standing up for her something that Christian won't like all too much.

"You ready for tonight Steph?" Jay asked suddenly from where he was standing at the doorway, Jeff was standing next to him with a big smile on his face – something that Steph had noticed that he had been wearing a hell of a lot more since he had begun hanging out with Trish. "Amy is already in position and ready to film our scene"

Throwing the script to the side Steph gave a sharp nod and clambered to her feet. She wasn't totally excited for the rest of this story line mostly because she couldn't help but feel like it was distracting everyone from her wrestling and the fact that she was the Women's Champion. Most of the time when people saw her in the streets or around town they asked how her relationship with Christian was going so it was a little annoying. "Let's do this" she said leaping up on her feet and allowing Jeff to throw his arm around her shoulder.

Walking down the corridors she noticed Amy right away and rushed over to her besties side grinning when the other woman smiled at her happily. Since she had moved to Florida just last week the two of them had found that they were spending more and more time together which of course made sense when they both were living in the same city and state. "You ready to kill this girl?" she asked softly.

Amy grinned happily and nodded, when she had been looking at units with her Steph had noticed that her red headed friend had been sticking close to Adam and it made her happy. Despite both of their hesitation Steph knew that her two friends really liked each other and because of that she wanted the two of them to be happy together. Of course Adam would refuse the fact that he liked Amy until his dying breath and Amy while she at least admitted to her feeling in privacy she refused to do anything about him and made sure that she kept her friendship with the tall blonde Canadian as strong as she could. It frustrated Stephanie so much but she knew that there was nothing that she could do about it. Adam and Amy were both old enough to deal with their own emotions and if they both decided that they wanted to dance around their feelings there wasn't anything that she was their friend could really do.

"You guys ready to shoot an awesome scene?" the director asked suddenly startling Stephanie out of her internal musings.

"Of course" she said with a bright grin.

_Steph laughed and shook her head at the antic of her two friends. Since her last incident with Christian her friends had been making a huge effort to keep her distracted and her mind off her fiance who seemed to be in a worse mood every time that she saw him. The situation even got Edge to work with the Hardy's and Lita in an effort to keep her happy. After Christian had pushed her out of the way when he stormed out the ring Edge had rushed over to her and helped her to her feet, during that moment Steph had never felt so shocked and stunned at what Christian had done. In all the time that she had known him she had always known that the shorter of the two tag team wrestler had a bit of a temper and jealousy was a big part of that temper. But at the same time in the two years that she had known him Christian had never once hurt her or even physically touched her unless she initiated it first, in fact the way he had acted reminded Steph so much of how Triple H had treated her and how he had forced himself on her. _

"_No seriously Jeff, what's going on between you and the blonde Bombshell" Lita asked coyly "I mean she went out there with you when you won the belt and she went out there and consoled you when you lost the belt, are you and miss Blondie more than a friends?" _

_The high flyer laughed and ducked his head a slight blush working its way over his cheeks "nah, it's nothing we're just hanging out you know" Jeff said trying to divert the attention away from himself "She's cool, really nice I wish you guys could get along" _

_Lita rolled her eyes and huffed a sighed causing Steph to giggle, while she had her issues with Trish she also didn't hold onto her grudges and that allowed her to team up with the blonde last week ending in a tag team victory for the two of them. But Lita was a different story the two of them didn't get along and the red head didn't seem to be budging on her stance with the blonde which would of course become an issue for Jeff if he decided that he wanted to continue on with his 'relationship' with Trish. Because while Steph had a feeling that a the high flyer did in fact like the blonde, she also knew that he loved and respected Lita so either way no matter which way he decided to go with his feelings and his thoughts one of the girls was going to get hurt. _

"_Well anyway, you excited for tonight" Steph said changing the topic of conversation which Jeff looked over and smiled happily at her for. "I mean another shot at the title" _

_Jeff shrugged "I mean yeah but I can't help but feel like this isn't the night for Matt and I" he said softly "Although if you ask Matt he would have a completely different thought" _

_Nodding in agreement Steph could completely understand what the other wrestler was saying. There was nothing worse than going into a title match either a defence or a challenge and just feeling deep in your bones that you weren't going to win. Luckily since winning the title at Mania earlier that year she had yet to feel that pool of dread in her stomach form, but Steph knew that one day it would form and she wouldn't be able to successfully defend her belt, she could only hope that on that night she lost to someone that was worthy of her title. "Yeah I get that" she said softly. _

"_Steph?" Upon hearing the voice that she had purposely been avoiding for the last weeks or so cautiously call out her name the young McMahon froze and felt a wave of anger flow through her. _

_It was the same anger that she had felt flowing through her since the shock had worn off from his actions the previous week. It wasn't being pushed that made her mad not really. Of course Steph never thought that a man should lay a hand on a female whether or not they were a wrestler, but she was tough and as such she could take a slight push, it didn't even hurt. No what made her so very angry and irritated was the fact that Christian was always saying that he loved her and wanted to marry her and yet he so easily treated her as he had done last week. It reminded her so much of how Triple H had treated her and everyone saw how she dealt with that marriage. There was no way that she was going to put up with that, not anymore she wasn't the weak young woman she had been a few years ago. _

"_I don't have anything to say to you" she gritted out through her teeth "Not at the moment in the very least" _

_A moment passed and Steph actually had a fleeting thought that maybe Christian had listened to her and had left her alone, was giving her some space. But it was when a hand landed on her shoulder that she realised that no her Fiance had not in fact listened to her and instead was standing behind her trying to get her to face him. "Come on Babe, why can't we talk"_

_Whipping around angrily she felt her signature McMahon anger surge up and flow through her "Fine you wanna talk…talk!" she said flinging her arms out wise. If Christian really wanted to talk he sure as hell wasn't going to be doing so in private, he had already made their relationship public so now their arguments could be as well. _

"_Babe, don't you think that we should talk alone?" he asked nervously as Lita stood behind his angry fiance glaring at him, it was very obvious that there was no help that he was going to get from the angry red head. _

"_No you didn't want keep your irritation private and you took it out on me in the middle of the ring" she snarled causing Christian to wince "you didn't think about my feelings out there so I'm sorry if they make you feel uncomfortable but I sure as hell don't want to be alone with you right now" she said softer than she had before. _

_Sighing sadly Christian ran a hand through his long blonde hair before reaching over and taking her hand. It was obvious that there was no budging Steph from where she was standing with her friends, it irritated him to no end that his fiance felt safer with two thirds of Team Extreme than with him, but then again he also knew that it was mainly all his fault and he had no one else to blame but himself. "I just want to apologise" he said softly "I know what I did was wrong and I know that I handled everything the wrong way but I just want to let you know that I never meant to hurt you….I love you" _

_Hearing Christian declared his love for Steph so easily Lita couldn't stop the snort that escaped her "Yeah you loved her so much you embarrassed her in front of hundreds or thousands of people last week" she drawled causing Jeff to slap her lightly and shake his head to get her to stop. "What it's true" _

"_It's not that you pushed me that I'm mad" Steph said softly pulling her hand away from Christian's slowly "It's that you treated me as if I was nothing…you treated me the way I expected Triple H to treat me if we remained married" she said lifted her chin up defiantly. "Now I won't go through that, I won't marry someone who makes me feel like that scared little girl I was a few years ago" _

_Seeing Christian was about to talk the dark haired diva held up her hand to stop his shaking her head, now wasn't his time to speak it was his time to listen and she was going to make damn sure he understood. "I do love you Christian that much I know" she said tiredly "But if you don't stop with these outbursts I will leave you and I won't marry you" she said lifting one shoulder up in a shrug. _

_Then without any other comments Steph leaned forward and gave the young man a kiss on the cheek before turning around and striding down the hall Lita following behind her leaving Jeff standing their awkwardly with Christian who was now glaring at the floor angrily. "You know I think if you give her time Steph will come around" Jeff said slowly. _

"_No offence Jeff but I really don't care what you think" Christian said crossly causing Jeff to roll his eyes at the other man's attitude. "And I don't see how my relationship with my fiance is any of your business" _

_Jeff shrugged before speaking "Well considering you're the one in trouble and that your so called fiance would rather spend time with me and Lita you'd think that you would want some advice but considering how much of a dick you're being don't worry about it" then without another word Jeff spun on his heel and started off down the corridor._

* * *

**So? What do you think. We have a little trouble in paradise, although I think we all knew that was coming. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Readers. Another Update for this long journey of ours. I've been writing like crazy so the next update should be sooner and quicker than the current progress so hold on for that. As always I do not own the WWE that belongs to Vince McMahon and the WWE cooperation. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: I'm sure you're going to like how I play out the split. I'm not going to give anything away though hahaha. **

**Sophia (Guest): Hahaha thank you for both reviews. I did post before you reviewed Chapter thirty three but thank you for your review either way. As for your latest review I have some interesting things in the works that i'm sure you are going to love both in the Trish/Jeff angle and with the On screen and Off screen relationships of our Six friends. Thank you for your reviews they always brighten my day. **

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Glancing over at Jay and Adam next to her Steph could feel the discontent and sadness emitting from the usual bright and happy friends. Tonight was the night that Christian was going to be betraying both her and Adam in the ring and joining the Alliance which now of course boasted the members of the ECW. Everything that the three of them had been working on up until this moment had been boiling over to this night, it was the beginning of Edge and Christian being by themselves, they would finally get to take on their own opponents and have their own matches. There own title fights and the like but it also sucks because they were pulling the two of them apart in such a horrible way that it was obvious that they wouldn't be in a story line together for a long while once the feud creative had cooked up for the two of them was over.

Of course it was also supposed to boost her own career, no longer would she be a valet for the team of Edge and Christian, instead she would get her own story lines that had nothing to do with them, it was exciting but Steph didn't like how it was happening, in fact the last month had felt very rushed which was strange. Everyone knew that the Invasion arc could probably last them the rest of the year if the creative team played it out properly, of course Paul busting his leg and being out for almost the rest of the year was not a good thing in fact it had caused the creative team to scramble to put something together mainly because a lot of the outcome with Invasion had Paul or Triple H involved.

Last week the two of them had gone out and helped Jeff get the Hardcore Title from ECW and the young Hardy had a title defence that night and a scene to shoot with Trish who was going to be escorting him down to the ring of course. It was strange that the last thing that her team was going to be doing as a team was saving one of the Hardy's and ensuring that the WWF reclaimed one of it's belts. But Steph was glad that Jeff had the Hardcore title, if there was one person that deserved that belt it was the younger Hardy, her father had spoken about letting Rob Van Damn to take the belt from Jeff but Steph of course had convinced her father to allow Jeff to retain. Of course with a Hardcore match you never really knew what was going to happen but the loose plan was for Jeff to retain, if RVD could just play by the rules then Jeff would stay the Hardcore Champion for a few weeks more.

Running a hand through her hair Steph smiled at the blue streaks that Jeff had applied after the last show she had just competed in. He and Lita had talked her into changing it every few weeks. It was a fun way to make her character a little edgy and was exciting to be honest, it also annoyed the hell out of her father which was always a fun thing to do. Glancing over to the stage hand who was beckoning them over Steph sighed and poked Adam in the shoulder gaining his attention. "Looks like where up" she murmured.

The tall blonde gave one sharp nod and then jumped off the stage box he was one before turning and helping her down from her own seat. "Well come on then" he said to Jay who was frowning in annoyance "Let's go make this the best heel turn in the WWF existence"

"Damn straight" Jay said finally cracking a grin for the first time that night, "If they are gonna make us do this then we are going to be the best we can be!" He turned and picked up the King

of the Ring Trophy that his on screen character had taken to carrying around ever since Adam had won the tournament.

Smiling Steph took her place between the two taller wrestlers ensuring that her belt was secured tightly around her waist but didn't clash with the cropped top and jeans that she was going out there with that night. Once she finished her final inspection she turned and nodded at the Stage hand who gave the PA worker and thumbs up letting him know that the three of them were ready.

"_**You Think You Know Me?" **_

_Stephanie's customary words rang out through the arena causing the crowd to cheer happily as the team stepped out from the curtain, Christian holding onto Edge's trophy while with his free hand he was holding on tight to his fiance's hand who threw her newly dyed locks over her shoulder and gave the crowd a flirtatious smirk. Edge himself was running around getting everyone hyped. Stephanie broke away to slap some of the fans hands and laugh at some of the signs she could see. _

"_Making their way to the ring they are the Tag Team of Edge and Christian with them as always is the Current WWF Women's Champion and the Billion Dollar Princess: Stephanie!" _

_Bending down into the ring and then making her way to the centre of the ring, Steph pulled off her belt and held it up high causing the crowd to scream out in joy. Making her way over to the commentary table where Paul Heyman was sitting that night his eyes glaring at her she held it up mocking and kissed it lightly. "I don't think she is ready to part with that belt there Paul" Jerry laughed out at the smug look on the current Women's Champion's face. _

_The owner of the ECW scoffed and rolled his eyes as the two blondes jumped up onto the turnbuckles and motioned to the crowd. "Stephanie McMahon should get as close to that belt as she can because my girls from the ECW are coming and want that belt, she isn't going to be able to hold them all off" he said "And I mean look who she has to support her, Edge I will admit is quite the wrestler but he's young and needs a few years but Christian needs to grow up, how he got engaged to Stephanie I don't have the faintest idea" _

"_I will agree with you there Paul" Jerry said as Steph stood between the members of her team and held her arms out wide in a 'Look at me gesture' the move that had become her signature. "I mean a woman like Stephanie deserves someone of statue...someone royal" he said grinning causing JR to roll his eyes. _

_Once their music dyed down both Edge and Christian jumped off the turnbuckle and met up with Stephanie in the centre of the ring. Chrsitian's arm immediately going around Stephanie's shoulder while Edge took hold of the mic. "I know everyone I know, we are amazing" he said as the cheers for the three of them continued to ring out. "I mean anything is better than the Alliance trash that has been filling our arena every week" _

_Hearing him bad mouth the Alliance the crowd began to cheer even louder, but before Edge could go to speak again the loud opening music of Shane McMahon echoed out from the speakers causing Stephanie to roll her eyes at the obnoxious lyrics that made up her brothers entrance music. "It's Shane O'Mac" JR cried out "The owner of the WCW and one half of the leaders of the Alliance" _

"_I wonder how Steph and Shane feel about each other at the moment" Jerry asked "I mean Stephanie isn't just anyone at the moment, she is the current reigning WWF Women's Champion, which of course Shane must want to add to the collection of WWF titles he has taken from his father" _

"_Although it was because of Edge and Christian that Jeff had the help he needed to take back the Hardcore title last week" JR said back nodding to the three wrestlers in the ring "and considering how close Steph is with the members of Team Extreme you know she was the one who helped orchestrate the whole event" _

_Paul made a noise of agreement and crossed his arms "That girl should have her title taken from her what with all the interference she conducted last week" _

"_What about all the interference that the Alliance has conducted over the last few weeks" JR called out in a deadpan voice causing the other man on the mic to clamp up and fall silent. _

_Back in the ring Shane circled the three of the wrestlers once before speaking into his mic "You like to hear yourself talk don't you Edge" he said slowly "I mean do you even have a match tonight, I know Stephanie doesn't, none of the WWF diva's would challenge her at the moment and the Alliance is still choosing it's next competitor" _

_Steph rolled her eyes and re-positioned her belt on her shoulder so that it was resting more comfortable on her shoulder "Please Shane the only one who likes to hear himself speak is you" She drawled out causing the crowd to laugh not even noticing when Christian's arm fell from where it was resting on her shoulder. _

"_What are you even doing here" Edge asked in amusement "I mean I may not have a match but at least I belong here" he said slowly. _

_Shane glared at the tall blonde hating every word that was coming out of his mouth and glance to just behind Edge for a moment before refocusing back on the other wrestler who was making a mocking display "Well Edge I may not belong in the WWF but you know what" _

"_What?" Edge asked in a bored tone _

_This just caused the WCW owner to grin evilly "I just want you to know that I'm the one who destroyed your little team" _

_Edge glanced at Shane in confusion for a second when suddenly he was hit in the back of his head by something hard causing him to fall straight to the mat a loud groan emitting from him. Steph stared in shock as Christian continued to beat up on Edge with his King of the Ring trophy, it was like her legs were frozen in place. But when her fiance threw the trophy to the side and bent down to pick Edge up to beat on him further she rushed into action and pushed Christian away hard falling beside Edge who was holding the back on his head wincing. _

"_Are you ok?" she asked tearfully, she was a McMahon she would not cry!"It looked like he got you pretty hard" _

"_I'll be fine" Edge growled out "But i'm gonna kill Christian" _

_Glancing up Steph focused on her fiance who was now standing beside her brother "What the hell were you thinking" she cried out clutching Edge closer to her "Edge is your partner, we're a team!" _

"_I didn't feel much like a team" Christian scoffed "All anyone has been talking about since King of the Ring is Edge's promise, how he might be ready for the big leagues" he growled out "Your brother offered me my chance" _

_Glaring at Christian the young Diva stood straight took one Steph forward and slapped him straight across the face "you are not the man I fell in love with" she spat before focusing on Shane who was smirking "And you brother dearest" _

"_Yes Sister of mine" the elder of the McMahon siblings drawled out in amusement. _

"_I would be very careful" Steph said dangerously "Because I will never forget this, and you should know better than anyone," she said quietly, "No one holds a grudge and does crazy as good as us: we're McMahon's" _

_Shane and Steph locked gazes and glared at each other hatefully for a long moment before Steph turned back to Edge and helped him to his feet. Then she pulled the ring off her finger and dropped it to the mat in front of Christain "Yeah I'm not marrying you" she snarked out before her and Edge began to walk towards the ring exit. _

"_Steph you can't just leave me" Christian protested _

_The young belt holder whipped around and gave her former teammate a look of pure disbelief "How the hell did you think was going to end, you and me running off into the sunset to become my brothers puppets in his game of 'I wanna screw over daddy'" she said in pure shock "You screwed this Christian, I was ready to do the whole thing again, the white dress, the priest everything but you decided to be selfish" _

_Then without another word she and Edge left the ring with their music blaring victoriously behind them. Steph could only hold her head high as her dignity was intact even if her ring finger was a hell of a lot lighter than it was earlier._

* * *

**So there we are, another one of Stephanie's engagements down the drain...well we all knew it was coming. **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Readers. Little bit of a longer Chapter this time. Hope you all enjoy what I have planned for one of our couples. As always I do not own the WWF/WWE they belong to Vince McMahon. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: I'm glad you liked what I did with Christian and Stephanie. I tired to make the break up as real as possible. As for engagments, no I think I'm going to give poor Steph a rest in that department. **

**Chapter Thirty Six**

_Throwing Torrie down to the matt viciously Steph quickly reached over and tagged Lita in to finish the match. Tonight wasn't a title match but she did have a three way tag match with Trish and Lita against Torrie, Stacey and Jazz which was turning out to be a big match. Of course Invasion was just around the corner which they would all have matches in. Lita and Trish has a bra and panties tag team match while she had a title defence against Jazz herself. But at this moment in time all Steph could think of was winning this match, she had some major frustrations to take out after the week before with Christian turning against Edge and then expecting her to come over to the Alliance with him, so this match couldn't have been a better idea, it was one of the best things that her father had done with her in weeks. Grinning as Lita served the cocky blonde a DDT Steph joined in with the crowd screaming happily when the red head preformed her signature Moonsult before pinning Torrie. _

_The ref quickly counted and with that the WWF had once again won against the Alliance. Smiling happily Steph quickly leapt into the ring and threw her arms around her red headed friend before hugging Trish tightly. Since she had begun to hang out with Jeff more and more Steph could actually admit that she was beginning to like the other diva a little more. Grabbing both her teammate's hands she threw them high in the air causing the crowd to cheer loudly at their show of victory as the three divas from the Alliance simpered off. It was very obvious that they were not that liked but what did they expect coming into their house and trying to take over. Once they had celebrated the three of them begun to make their way over to the ring when suddenly the music of the Alliance leaders rang out causing them to freeze as Shane and Stone Cold followed by the newly defected Test and Christian and the other members of the Alliance like the Dudley Boys and RVD all began to walk down the ramp. _

_Normally Steph wouldn't ever be scared of the other wrestlers, she had stood up to Triple H and barely blinked and yet it was so very obvious that the three of them were so very outnumbered in this situation. But she was a McMahon so instead of faltering Steph merely crossed her arms across her chest and stood her ground, thankful when she noticed both Lita and Trish holding their own ground – although it was very obvious that Trish was more than a little nervous. Glancing over at the blonde she gave the nervous diva a thin smile before turning back to the group of men advancing towards her, she could only hope that Edge had noticed that something was wrong and would be coming out to help soon. _

"_Well if it anit the Billion dollar Princess" Stone Cold drawled as he finally got into the ring with the three ladies "And of course the Lovely Lita and Trish…well Trish you look wonderful as always" he continued eyeing the three women with distaste in his eyes. _

_Steph arched an eyebrow at the man who currently held the WWF championship "Yes Steve?" she asked as if his mere presence bored her, it was a tone of voice she had learned very quickly being who she was. "Shane" she said locking eyes with her brother who had a very irritated look in his eyes. _

"_I'm sure you little ladies feel mighty good of yourselves after that showing" Steve continued and while Steph was focused on the angry Texan in front of her she also noticed that the other male members of the alliance were slowly surrounding her and her fellow WWF teammates. "Think your belt is all nice and safe huh?"_

_Grinning evilly Steph knew she had to keep Steve's anger on her so that he didn't have a go at the girls she leaned forward 'Well it's not hard to feel safe when your Diva's suck" she said simply before straightening up. "I mean when there's no challenge it's hard to feel threatened" _

_Turning purposely Steph eyed off the situation while making it seem like she was about to gather her teammates and leave she noticed that the ring side by Trish's side was clear and she made a slight motion for the blonde to get out of there but before she could get the other Diva to understand Steve's hand wrapped around her locks and pulled her back until her back hit the mat causing all the air to rush out of her lungs. "Not so tough now huh" Steve mocked before kicking her firmly in the ribs. _

_Curling up onto her side Steph eyed Christian from between her fingers to where he was advancing on Lita who despite all the nerves she was probably feeling had her head held high "You are a coward Christian" she spat out coughing as she tried to pull air into her lungs. _

_The WWF champion pulled her to her feet so that the now still blonde wrestler could stare at her hatefully "What, because your little plan didn't work out and I didn't come running away with you, you've decided to just become the worst kind of person possible" she mocked. "I mean I knew you had an inferiority complex but to hurt a woman…wow I'm lucky I didn't marry you" _

_Christian lunged towards her but Steph was ready for it and once he was within distance she flipped up and kicked him straight in the jaw leaving him sprawled on the mat. What followed was a flurry of hits from the Alliance, but through it all Steph laughed, it had been worth it. Moments passed when the crowd roared in a cheer and suddenly the men beating on her were thrown aside, glancing up Steph saw Chris Jericho standing above her, Edge was beating up Bubba Ray Dudley who by the looks of the sprawled out Lita had been beating on her red headed friend, Jeff of course was already helping Trish to her feet RVD running away from the Hardy brother. The Undertaker and Kane were both following Shane and Stone Cold up the ramp menacingly. _

"_Hey you ok?" Jericho asked as he offered a hand for her to pull herself up. "Looks like Steve got a few good hits in" _

_Taking the offered hand Steph quickly jumped to her feet and wiped herself down before rolling her shoulders. "I'm fine, I've taken harder knocks and hits in my matches" she said simply before turning to look for Edge only to end up wrapped in his arms. _

"_I was so worried!" he said nervously. _

_Steph smiled softly, since Christian had turned on him Edge had been very wary of others and extremely protective of her. It was sweet but also sad in her eyes, it wasn't unwelcome, she thought of Edge as a brother and loved him as such, just like she knew Edge loved her like a sister but the fact Christian turning on them had forced her once confident friend to become so wary and nervous for her just struck a chord in her. _

"_I wouldn't worry about this one" Jericho joked as Lita, Trish and the others gathered around in the centre of the ring "She's tough as nails" High fiving the self-proclaimed 'King of Rock and Rolla' Steph grinned before turning and waving at the supportive crowd thanking them for their cheers and loud cries when the Alliance attacked. Then together the group of WWF wrestlers made their way up the ramp towards the back._

Shaking off the buzz that had fallen into her bones Amy grinned happily as she and the rest of the group made their way behind the curtain. It had been a great moment and the match with Stacey, Torrie and Jazz had been amazing as well, while the two younger blondes may not be too experienced in the ring they had a hell of a lot of heart which meant more to her than anything else. Glancing over her shoulder to Jeff to ask whether or not he wanted to get something to eat with her later before the group headed to the club the red head fell silent and let a warm smile cross her face when she saw once again Trish had captured all of Jeff's attention. Her rainbow haired friend was gazing down at Trish as she spoke excitedly about something chuckling and nodding in agreement his eyes shining with adoration.

"They're kinda perfect for each other huh?" Glancing forward she smiled and nodding in response to Adam's question "I mean sometimes it's painful to watch all the pinning but at least this looks like something"

Laughing in agreement she gaze up at the tall blonde from under her lashes, she and Adam hadn't been hanging out too much and Amy wasn't too scared to admit that she had missed the blonde. Despite how nervous she felt around him she could honestly say that when she didn't hang out with him too much she felt a little sad. He was just a fun person to be around and someone she wanted in her life. "Yeah it kinda sucks when someone doesn't just take that chance huh?"

"Yeah" Adam said and Amy couldn't help but feel like it was said a little wistfully, as if he had something that he could relate to in that regard. "But hey you're coming tonight right?"

Amy grinned and nodded, they finally had a show in Florida which meant that she could go home for the night and not stay at a hotel which she was more than happy about. Not only that but she knew all the best bars to head out to. "Of course I am" she said knocking him with her hip "And I am going to take the town by storm"

"I'm sure you will" Steph said coming up from behind them with Chris following her and excited gleam in his eyes "But in order to do that we need to go and get ready my lovely red haired friend"

Sighing Amy once again couldn't help but wish she was a guy, they had it so much easier that the females did when it came to getting ready. "Yo Trish you coming" she called out to the blonde who was giggling softly at something Jeff was explaining "To get ready for tonight" she drawled out trying to keep the smirk off her face, but it was a herculean effort what with how cute the two of them were acting.

"We're going to your place right?" Trish asked cocking her head to the side

Amy nodded "Yeah you Steph and I will be getting ready and at mine and meeting the guys out" she said happily "Not squished Hotel room bathroom for us tonight"

The guys laughed in amusement but the three girls were actually excited, getting ready in some of those bathrooms were hard and it always surprised them when they turned out looking as good as they did. So after saying their goodbyes and telling the men where to meet them later on Amy gathered up Steph and Trish into her car and then sped away from the arena and towards her house. When she had bought it she had felt so grown up but now all Amy felt was at a loss, because it was her home it was filled with her stuff but the probably was that she was never there. Pulling up to her place Amy quickly put those dark thoughts away and happily let her friends into her house, she was more than ready for a little bit of fun and considering that she didn't need to be at the next taping for another four days she was really going to let her hair down.

Laughing at her fiends antics Amy took another sip from her Margarita. As soon as they arrived Jeff had pulled Trish onto the dance floor where he had begun his crazy dancing. Normally this would unnerve the most normal dancers but Trish just took it in stride and somehow matched her own moves to the Hardy brother so it looked normal that they were together on the dance floor. Steph was also dancing but with Chris and Matt, Matt was dancing in the same loud way as his brother but Chris, well it was obvious that he was extremely smitten with the younger McMahon sibling if the way he was grinning was any indication.

"Can I sit here with you?" Looking up from her people watching Amy smiled warmly when she saw Adam standing over her. Most people would be put off by his imposing presence but the truth was she liked the fact he was tall and that he got in her space, made her feel safe.

Nodding quickly the diva shifted slightly as Adam slid into the booth so that he was next to her somehow making the movement look graceful despite how much Amy knew it was hard, although she was in a red mini dress so that might have been half of the reason she had felt so awkward when she had made the same move. "So Jay bore you?" Amy asked taking another drink form the glass in front of her.

"He just keeps trying to hit on chicks" Adam said taking a pull from his beer before looking the red head right in the eye before speaking her next words "And you know I don't want to pick up anyone"

Feeling as if all the air had been pushed from her lungs Amy swallowed trying to moisten her suddenly very dry mouth. "No one taking your fancy?" she finally got out.

Adam smiled and shook his head and somehow shifted over without her noticing until he had an arm on the table in front of her so that she could feel the heat emitting from him. "Did I ever tell you how wonderful you look tonight?" he asked softly. "Because you look stunning, as in take my breath away stunning"

He hadn't but Amy had known he had thought she looked good. When she had gotten out of the taxi that evening she had seen the way he had frozen and stared at her as if she was a different creature. Amy had noticed the way he had followed her with his gaze even when he was talking to the others so no Adam had told her she looked stunning but Amy had known the minute she had caught his smouldering green gaze what he had thought.

"No…but I knew" she said softly back ducking her head shyly "I may have dressed up a little" she said and the 'for you' went unsaid but Amy knew that Adam would hear it and that he would understand.

A moment later a warm hand landed on her thigh and another lifted her chin up to meet the nervous but excited gaze of Adam. "I am going to kiss you Amy" Adam said in a very serious voice "If that isn't something that you want…then you should probably leave"

Amy shook her head and a moment later Adam's lips were on hers. As a kid Amy had always heard and read of the fairy tale kisses of true love that left the princess with fireworks and tingling. That wasn't what she felt though, there was no fireworks just pure heat and a feeling of want. It took her breath away and made her felt weightless all at once. It could have been five minutes or five seconds after they had kissed for the first time before Amy felt Adam pulling away but she was unable to let him go to far so reached out and grabbed his shirt so he was forced to stay close.

"Tell me that was as amazing for me as it was you" Adam breathed out shakily as he closed his eyes as if kissing her had sapped his strength.

Amy nodded and laced one of her hands with Adam's on her thigh. "Let's go back to my place" she whispered softly and was so thankful that Adam merely nodded.

Taking men home at bars wasn't something she did, it wasn't how Amy operated it was too risky what with her job and all that but Adam was different.

The blonde man next to her wasn't some stranger she had met and didn't know, he was in every part of her life and she wanted him in a way she had never really wanted anyone before. On the ride home they made sure not to scar the taxi driver but Amy could barely keep her hands off Adam, they wandered and tugged playfully at his clothes. But Adam gave as good as he got, he stroked her legs and kissed her neck leaving her breathing heavy and uneven. By the time they were dropped off and had paid the very amused Taxi driver his fare it was safe to say that Amy was more than ready to go. But despite the feral feeling of want that welled up inside her at the club and in the taxi when she pulled Adam into her house she suddenly felt the feeling grow slow and tender almost.

Once she had slipped the boots from her feet Amy grabbed Adam's hand lightly and led him into her room, thankful that Cody was in the Kennel for the night, because as much as she loved her Doberman she really didn't want him interrupting this moment. Walking backwards into the room Amy stopped just before the bed and slipped off Adam's jacket smoothing it over his shoulders as his hands roamed her back. Glancing up and meeting his eyes Amy felt her breath stolen by the intensity she found there and reached up tangling her fingers in his blonde locks kissing him soundly. Once again that weightless and timeless moment swept through her and next thing she was aware of was that she was being laid back on the bed. Reaching down she grabbed the hem of Adam's shirt and pulled it off in one smooth move leaving her with his firm toned chest.

Adam of course made short work of her dress not too long after that, and while he was standing up Amy helped him shed the jeans that clad his legs leaving the two of them in the underwear. This was normally the moment that Amy hated the most, it was when she felt the most uncomfortable and tried to hurry her partners along and yet as Adam stared at her while she sat their in her bra and underwear she had never felt more secure.

"You are beautiful" Adam whispered leaning forward and kissing her and the emotions Amy felt in the simple action had he reaching forward and stroking him through his briefs causing his breath to stutter and a strangled noise escape him. Giggle a little Amy was glad to see that despite the tender way he was touching her that the tall blonde was defiantly in the mood.

One quick snap of the buckle and Amy felt her bra come loose, something she was more than happy to get rid of, and moments later she was perched on Adam's lap as he lavished the mounds with attention causing a wave of pleasure to run through her. As he gave one of the nipples a slight bite Amy felt her hands grasp his hair and then she ground down on him causing Adam to groan and rest his forehead on her heaving chest.

Fingers pulled her underwear down and Amy made sure to move only as much as she needed to so that she didn't have to be away from him too long. But once that barrier was gone Amy felt two of Adam's long fingers enter her smoothly, not forcibly like many of her other partners but smoothly and softly. Feeling his thumb begin to circle her clit Amy knew that she wouldn't last too long, not with what she was feeling and the ministrations that he was playing out over her body. Leaning down she kissed Adam fiercely as she felt her end build and when it finally crashed over with a hard push to her clit she let out a breathy moan.

Shaking slightly from the overload Amy leaned back and slowly removed Adam's boxers watching his throat bob with nerves. Normally she would return the favour that her partner had given her but considering how he was looking at her Amy forwent any foreplay and once again straddled him. "We don't have to do this" Adam whispered softly brushing her hair from her face his hands cupping her face gently. "What we just did, how I got to see you just then was more than enough"

"I want too" Amy whispered back softly as she reached down and guided herself onto him gasping as his impressive length filled her. Once she was seated and adjusting she gaze at Adam closely and saw the pure aw in his eyes causing her to roll her hips once just to see his eyes roll back a little. "You just said that I didn't need to do this" she said rolling her hips again and again picking up a smooth rhythm "But it's because you said that, that I really want to" she gasped out.

Adams arms came up and encircled her back keeping her pressed to him as he began to thrust up "Your re perfect" Adam whispered brokenly "You are everything I ever want" he continued causing Amy to sob with the emotions he was welling up.

What started slowly and tender was beginning to pick up speed and soon Amy was on her back on the mattress legs wrapped around Adam's waist as he thrust hard, but never rough. Feeling that wave build up within her once more she locked eyes with Adam and pulled him down into a soft kiss right before it hit and gasped when she felt him release deep within her. After catching his breath Adam rolled the two of them over so that they were on their sides never once dis joining from her and continued to kiss her softly. Humming happily Amy nuzzled her nose with Adam's and softly drifted off to him stroking her hair and pressing gentle kisses on her face.

* * *

**So what did you all think?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello Readers. Another Update for you to hopefully enjoy. I can't believe how long this story is becoming, I did not set off on this jounry with the intention of it becoming so long but I hope you are all still enjoying what i've been putting out. **

**A/N: Review Responses.**

**No Reviews Nil Responses.**

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

Something was different with Amy. Jeff wasn't sure what it was but it was very obvious that something had changed in her life and for the better if the way she smiled and looked so happy all the time meant anything. It had started three weeks ago after the night she Trish and Steph had been 'beaten' by the Alliance, Jeff tried to wrack his brain to figure out why his best friend was acting so…well girly but nothing from that night stuck out as an instigator. It wasn't bad the way Amy was acting it was just so very weird, the red head was smiling and giggling especially with Trish and whispering with Steph and Trish about things, hell the other day he had seen his friend blushing! Amy didn't blush he didn't even think that Amy could get embarrassed about things.

Tonight was a big night, tonight was Invasion which meant that almost everyone had a big match, he had his match to reclaim the hardcore title he lost to Rob Van damn two weeks ago along with the Tag match against the Dudley's with his brother that he had already finished. Steph had her title match against Jazz, Adam had a Match against Jay to take the Intercontinental title from him, Trish and Amy had their Bra and Panties Tag match against Stacey and Torrie it was a big night for their little group. Stretching his sore muscles as he tried to loosen up after the beating he had just taken in the ring. It sucked him and Matt were unable to bring home the win for the WWF but he hadn't really thought that they were going to win when they went out there. It had nothing to do with what they could do, Jeff knew he and his brother were a good Tag Team, they had been champions a couple times to prove it but it was just something about that night that had put the younger brother on edge and as such he wasn't surprised when the Dudley's got the win.

At that moment Amy and Trish were out there versing Torrie and Stacey in their match, it seemed a bit silly to him that the girls had to strip their opponents to win but at the same time Jeff felt a little sorry for the two Alliance Diva's. Amy was a hellcat in the ring and had made a name for herself but not being afraid to get in the ring with males and taking them on and beating them at their own game and while when Trish first started out she hadn't been all that intimidating in the ring she had been working hard both with her trainer as well as Steph and Amy and had honed her in ring skills to the point where Jeff was impressed with the skills that she displayed. It really wasn't much of a match if Jeff was being honest but the crowd was loving it – to be expected though considering that there were four beautiful women whose main aim was to strip each other to their underwear.

"Jeff you ready to shoot your spot with Trish once her match is finished" Gary the director of the backstage segments said suddenly spooking the wrestler from his inner musings.

So caught up in his thoughts as he was Jeff had forgotten that he and Trish had to shoot a quick segments between the matches in which she would ask to escort him out to his hardcore match. Nodding quickly to Gary he rubbed the back of his neck. It had been a lot of fun working with Trish in their storyline, they still were in a little bit of a Limbo, Trish had kissed him once during the whole thing with the Big Show and he had been having her come out and escort him lately but creative had yet to give them the final push into the 'on screen relationship' area. The fans had been surprisingly receptive to the idea, every fan signing they had been too all the fans had asked him where Trish was and that they thought they were so cute together. A loud cheer from the crowd shook Jeff from his musings and when he turned to the screen he grinned happily when he saw Amy and Trish standing with their hands raised victoriously. A few moments later Trish ran backstage and straight into hair and makeup who were waiting for her but not before shooting him an excited grin and enthusiastic wave which he happily returned.

"So how'd we look" Glancing over at his shoulder he smiled at Amy and pulled her into a tight hug, he hadn't thought that Amy wouldn't win but it was always nice to congratulate her and even better to watch her win, in his mind Amy Dumas was one of the hardest working people he knew. "Think we put on a good show?"

Jeff laughed and let the Diva go "I think no one is going to forget about this for a long time" he teased causing Amy to swat at him playfully, "You going out with Steph later?" he asked.

Originally the Idea was going to have Adam escort Stephanie out to the ring, but after a meeting with creative they had decided to push Stephanie's solo entrance and as such she wouldn't be make her entrance with Edge instead with Lita. "Yeah she's kinda nervous, this is the first time she's walking out to her new music"

"Did she ever decide on a song?" he asked in amusement, for weeks Stephanie had been thinking on what kind of music to walk out too, it had jumped from hip hop to rock she had been very conflicted.

Amy grinned and nodded, "oh yeah it's going to be so cool" she said excitedly "I can't wait you're all gonna be so surprised"

Hearing this Jeff was very happy that Stephanie's match was before his own and that he would be able to watch it from the display room, just so he could watch the new Stephanie. Amy then bounced away to get changed and get ready for her escorting job just as Trish bounced out of wardrobe, her hair perfectly combed and dressed in a pair of figure hugging jeans and a Hardy Boys shirt tied at the front to bare some midriff one of her signature hats on her head.

"Look at you" Jeff said happily holding out his hand to give the blonde a small spin causing her to giggle. "You look like one of my fans"

Trish gaped and swatted at him playfully causing Jeff to laugh gaining the attention of Gary. "Oh good you're ready, I want to get everything done before Miss Stephanie goes out to preform" he said in his flamboyant way "I know you all want to watch her" Jeff and Trish both nodded before allowing the director to move them into position before slipping into their on screen personas.

_Jeff wiped his hands nervously on his pant legs, he had another match that night after the failure of a Tag Match he and his brother had just put on. This time he would be taking on RVD for the title he had lost just a few weeks ago. Not only that but he had a slightly new entrance something that he had been working on with Lita – who of course had thought it was so very cool. _

"_Hi there hardy" hearing the sweet voice call out his name Jeff smiled and glanced up seeing Trish Stratus walking towards him clad in his own merchandise no less. _

"_If it isn't the winner" he teased standing up straight and holding up a hand for her to slap "Caught the match you and Lita slayed it" he said happily "But then again everyone knew those Diva's didn't have a hope in hell beating you two" _

_The blonde blushed slightly but grinned happily at the compliments the blue haired high flyer was shooting her way. Being who she was and how she looked Trish had always been complimented but a lot of it had seemed fake and for the sheer point of trying to get her to sleep with them but when Jeff said the same kind of things Trish knew that he actually meant them. "Thanks Jeff" she said happily. _

"_You have another big match tonight huh?" she asked nervously. Jeff nodded and gazed at her questioningly, causing Trish to spill the rest of question out without thinking about it "So I was thinking I could escort you down, cheer you on from ringside?" _

_Jeff stared at Trish in utter shock. Of course she had escorted him down the ring a few times before, hell she had escorted him down to the ring during his time as the intercontinental title and he had returned the favor and escorted her down a few times as well. But at the same time this was a Hardcore match and anything could happen, he didn't want Trish getting hurt because of some stupid move he or RVD threw that went wrong and hit hurt instead. "I dunno Trish"_

_The blonde gave him a sad look and stepped forward grabbing his hands "Come on Jeff, I know it's a big match and so many things could go wrong" she said in understanding because she did. When Jeff had lost the match against RVD a few weeks ago she had been by his side in the medical bay helping him ice his bruises. "But I don't want you going out there alone, I want you to know that you have someone out there rooting for you" _

_Hearing those words Jeff felt his mouth go dry, it wasn't that he felt like he was alone, hell he knew his brother was rooting for him and Lita was always going to support him but having Trish by his side did something to his performance. A few of his fans had commented on it as well, apparently when she was ringside he flew higher and hit harder probably why he had retained the Intercontinental belt for three weeks instead of the one. "Are you sure?" he asked softly pulling her close to him "I mean you could get hurt, and it's not that I don't think you can't hold your own because I know you can" _

_Smiling warmly at her friends concern Trish leaned forward and leaned her forehead against Jeff's taking strength from his concern "I'll be fine Hardy" she teased "I mean I have my Enigmatic warrior looking out for me right?" she said softly pulling back slightly. When she looked at Jeff she could tell he was wavering and gave his hands a light squeeze "Come on Hardy, let me support you just like you support me" _

_Looking into the golden brown eyes of the petite blonde in front of him Jeff knew that he was done, there was no way he could fight back, not from her words and sure as hell not from the look in her eyes. They were almost hypnotizing. Smiling softly he nodded in agreement and then threw his arms up in shock when Trish squealed happily and threw her arms around his shoulders in an excited hug. _

"_You are gonna rock the house tonight Jeff" she said in excitement "and I get to be right there at ringside to experience it with you!" _

_Smiling nervous Jeff rested his hands lightly on her hips not wanting to break the moment by causing her to feel uncomfortable 'That you are pretty girl" he said warmly hugging her back lightly._

"And Cut!" Gary yelled.

Jeff and Trish pulled away and then gave each a firm high five as their on screen persona's fell away leaving just themselves in their wake. "Nicely done Hardy" Gary said giving him a thumbs up "You too Miss Stratus, everything looks pretty good here, I don't think we'll need another take"

The two wrestlers grinned happily at that, there was nothing worse than feeling like you had crushed a take and then being told by the director that you had to reshoot it- the take after never felt as smooth as the first one. "I wish all the roster were as easy to work with as you two were" Jeff heard Gary mutter from where he was perched next to the camera.

"I can't wait to see Steph and her new entrance" Trish said in excitement as she looked over at the Monitor. "Come on let's go watch from the main room" she declared before grabbing his hand and leading him through the halls.

As he trailed behind the tiny Diva Jeff couldn't take his eyes off their joined hands. He had kissed Trish on screen, had danced with her in the clubs and hell just during that take he had been very close to her but in this moment Jeff felt nervous. This wasn't them having fun in a club, this wasn't something they needed to do for their storyline it was a motion that Trish had made all on her own. Smiling warmly Jeff tightened his grip just slightly, if this was all he was gonna get for a little while then he would take it.

Walking into the main TV room Jeff was surprised that it was empty, a lot of the time the wrestlers who were waiting to wrestle hung out in this room watching the other matches and just keeping out of the way of the bustle of backstage. "I guess the couch is ours Milady" he said motioning to the large plush brown couch set before the TV. Trish giggled and quickly took a seat on the couch followed by Jeff. Once they were both situated on the couch they turned their attention to the TV screen.

**Jazz prowled around in the ring waiting for Stephanie to come down the crowd booing her loudly causing her to roll her eyes. Suddenly her music cut off leaving the arena strangely quiet as the crowd also fell silent waiting for the Women's Champion to make her appearance. **

"**And introducing the Champion" The in ring announcer called out "She is the current WWF Women's Champion, she is the Billion dollar Princess: Stephanie!"**

'_**You think you can take me on?'**_

**Hearing Steph's voice cry out the crowd erupted into cheers, obviously they were new words but it was her voice nonetheless. As the words faded strange eerie music filled the area before transition to hard pulsing rock. Steph stepped out in her glowing Green pants and cropped top which matches the green streaks glittering in her light brown locks, her black sleeves trench wafting behind her in a mysterious way just as the throaty voice of Flyleaf rocked through the speakers. **

'_**I will break!'**_

**As the music hit hard the pyros went off and the lights flickered. Lita ran out beside her and the two girls traded a fist bump before Steph slapped the championship belt around her waist before strutting down the ramp smirking at Jazz who was glaring at her in the arena. **

"**Well this is Stephanie all by herself" JR called out as the Champion made her way to the ring 'All new entrance and everything" **

**The king nodded in agreement "A little Flyleaf to kick start the heart" he said happily "Although with how great Steph looks tonight the music didn't need to kick start anything" **

Hearing Jerry Lawler's flirtatious remarks Jeff laughed in amusement. Before focusing back on the screen where Steph was standing on the turnbuckle arms out wide in her signature pose her belt displayed proudly. Out of all the Diva's in the WWF division Jeff had to admit that Steph held the belt the most naturally like it was designed for her and it look good on her.

"She looks great" Trish whispered and Jeff nodded in agreement.

"**Stephanie McMahon has been the WWF women's champion since WrestleMania in late March, just over 90 days and in that time she has already defended the belt four times" JR said as Steph stripped the belt from her waist and handed it to the official along with her over coat. "What an effort for any champion!"**

**The King nodded in agreement 'No one can ever accuse Stephanie McMahon of not being a fighting Champion" **

The bell rung out and Jeff watched as the two women clashed wincing as Jazz Irish whipped Steph into the ring ropes but Steph ducked under the clothesline the other Diva had been aiming for and instead turned and did and Edge-O-Matic slamming Jazz's head into the Matt causing Jeff to cheer happily, he knew somewhere Adam was probably cheering just as excitedly.

"**What a reversal from Stephanie" JR cried out "It is obvious that our Champion has some frustrations to take out on the Alliance tonight" **

Jazz scrambled to her feet and dodged a kick from Steph and preformed her own DDT to the Champion causing Trish to wince in sympathy. But Steph just pulled herself up and the two women continued to trade blows, after a few moments seemingly had enough of the tug of war in the match Steph kicked Jazz away and leapt into the air and flipped bringing her foot down on the other woman's head.

"**Revali!" The King cried out in excitement "What a move, that has to hurt!" **

Steph quickly climbed the turnbuckle to the top point and made her signature gesture before miming the belt and holding up 5 fingers causing Jeff to laugh. Next moment Steph was flipping through the air conducting her signature finisher. When she landed Jeff could see the air rush out of Jazz's lungs, because as nicely as Steph had landed that was still a person landing right on top of you after flipping through the air, it was bound to hurt.

"**Reversal! Stephanie just hit the Reversal" JR called out as Steph pulled the other Diva's leg up pinning her shoulder to the ground "And she goes for the pin 1..2..3! She's done it!" he cried as Steph threw her hands up in excitement. **

**Lita rushed into the ring and pulled Stephanie into a tight hug as the ring announcer called out the results. "And your winner by pin fall and STILL the WWF Women's Champion…Stephanie!" The official handed Stephanie the belt which she then held up high above her head proudly before she waved to the crowd blowing them kisses as she made her way back up the ramp. **

"That was a good match" Trish said happily "Although I think Steph always has good matches"

Jeff grinned and nudged her shoulder gently 'I think you have good matches too" he said kindly, he knew that Trish sometimes hated what she had done in the beginning of her career and the performances she had put on in the ring.

The blonde shrugged before turning to him and grinning brightly "It doesn't matter about me, you got a match in a few moments big guy!" she teased happily.

Smiling Jeff nodded "Yeah I have a favour to ask you" he said "It's to do with my entrance….how do you feel about UV paint?"

* * *

**So what did you all think? Please Review**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello**** Readers! I am on a writing streak at the moment so a few of my updates are going to be nice and close together. Hope you all enjoy them.**

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: Thanks so much for all your support. It means so very much.**

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

Steph rolled her shoulders to help loosen the tension that she seemed to be carrying in them. It was a few days after Invasion and she along with several other members of the WWF were headed back from an autograph signing which had taken up the better part of the day. Glancing over at the other members who were in the bus with her the brunette was happy that she at least knew everyone who she was in the bus with hell half of them were her good friends. Stone Cold was in deep conversation with Dwayne Johnson who had made his big return against Booker T during Invasion taking home the WCW championship. Jeff was curled up in the back fast asleep his head leaning on the window seemingly out cold if the drool was any indication, while Trish sat next to him flipping through a magazine humming slightly to herself more than content.

Adam was on a seat Amy curled up next to him while he quietly played with her hair as they spoke to each other lowly content to keep to their own world. Seeing the easy affection the two of them were unknowingly displaying Steph couldn't help but smile. The two of them hadn't told anyone that they were seeing each other and that they were together but Steph prided herself on being able to take notice of things and she had noticed the new affection between her two friends pretty quick. It was something she was excited about, as long as she had known Adam and Amy she had known they'd carry something of a torch for one another so seeing them together was heartwarming for her. But considering her friends had yet to tell her or any of their friends about what had happened and that they were together Steph had yet to bring it up with either of them, instead she left them be and allowed them to enjoy their new status with as little fuss as possible.

Glancing over to the front of the bus Steph gave Mark a kind smile which he returned with a nod before going back to the book he'd bought. Sitting up there with him were the Dudley brothers who were of course deep in conversation with Matt and Jay. "You seem a little distracted" glancing to the seat on the other side of the aisle to her own Steph smiled at Chris who was grinning at her "Wanna let me in on whatever has taken your fancy?"

Steph shrugged one shoulder "You know just trying to relax after that adventure" she said softly not wanting to distract and interrupt the other members in the bus who were trying to relax "I don't know about you but I am more than wrecked"

It wasn't even an exaggeration, the longer she held the belt the more she seemed to get mobbed at the autograph sessions and today was no exception. Since coming off her win against Jazz at Invasion the crowd had been so excited to see her that Steph felt like her face was gonna fall off from the sheer amount of smiling that she had done. Some of the people had been so very kind and sweet though. One of the fans that had stuck out to her was a young son and his father, the boy had shyly given her a poster of herself posing with her belt and admitted that he thought she was a superhero, after posing with him for a photo the father had admitted that they had lost the boy's mother and every week his son tuned in to watch her take on the world and win because it reminded him of his mother.

"Yeah I can agree with that" Chris said groaning slightly and Steph felt the amusement well up inside her.

Being who he portrayed on screen Chris almost always got mobbed at the signing events by overzealous girls and as such he had to spend the whole day the focus of a lot of attention that he had to artfully maneuver. Of course a lot of people wanted pictures with him and a lot of her fans were also Chris's fans so they spent a lot of the time posing together. Other than Edge she spent the most time posing with Chris so at least she had been distracted for most of the day by his witty comments. "Those girls didn't seem shy at all" she finally said after a moment trying not to giggle.

The blonde gave her a narrowed glare and pointed at her "Don't laugh missy I know that a few guys tried to get handsy with you!" He joked 'Although I'm sure you shut them down in a way that only a McMahon can"

"By crushing his soul?" Steph asked innocently causing Chris to laugh quietly.

The blonde was correct, some of the men who had wanted a photo with her had tried to get a little too close to her but with just a few words a squeeze of her hand they had backed off immediately. She could understand that a lot of men saw her on screen in her tight skin revealing outfits flirting up a storm and they thought they could get away with certain things but Steph wasn't going to take that. Sure she was sexy and she owned that but she was not a slut and she deserved respect.

"So what's next for Jericho?" she asked turning so she was facing the other man more fully on her bus seat.

The male wrestler chuckled and scratched the back on his neck "From what I heard I'm slowly going to start a heel turn" he said excitedly "It's going be between Dwayne and myself"

"You getting a shot at the WCW title?" she asked coyly because she knew that despite all the time and effort that Chris had put in at WCW when he was still a part of the show he had never once gotten a chance at the WCW title.

Chris grinned and it made his whole face light up "I think I am" he whispered excitedly "Do you know how exciting that would be" he continued "I mean I was with WCW for a few years and yet they never once even let me get close to the title and now I might be getting a chance at it here!"

Hearing him talk so passionately Steph couldn't help but feel happy for her friend. She knew that Chris worked hard, they normally passed each other at practice a few times a weeks and the other wrestler always looked beat and tried when he left those sessions. So seeing him get his shot at one of the big titles made Steph feel more than a little excited for him because as much as a lot of her feelings for the other man had faded she would always have a tender part in her heart for the other wrestlers, he was such a good friend now that she wanted to see that he was happy, that he was doing well.

"Well who knows maybe Chris Jericho and Stephanie will cross paths during this heel turn" she said in amusement.

"That would be something" Chris chuckled 'Our on screen characters haven't really had much to do without each other yet have they?"

Thinking back to the story lines that she had been a part of Steph was shocked to notice that Chris was right, other than slight interactions her on screen character and Chris's had never once had a story line or anything close to it together. "Well I'm sure it'll happen eventually" she said shrugging, and she really believe that because she and Chris had good chemistry it was why they became such fast friends so quickly.

"Well of course I mean I'm amazing, your gorgeous it would be a masterpiece on screen" Chris said dramatically causing Steph to laugh and nod in agreement.

The two of them fell silent for a moment, Steph letting her gaze fall to the scenery outside and Chris seemingly getting lost in his thoughts. It was funny the young McMahon heiress couldn't help but think, she knew that when she had changed the story line with her and Paul two years ago that she was going to change but the sheer amount that she had changed was amazing. Who knew what would be happening to her in the company if she had stayed quiet and stuck with the original idea, of course she didn't think that she would be doing anything wrong and be in any trouble but she didn't think that she would be as content or happy as she was in this moment.

"Hey Steph you wanna go out for dinner when we get back to the hotel" Chris suddenly asked causing Steph to look up in shock. The blonde was giving her a shy smile causing Steph's heart to skip a beat much to her annoyance mostly because she thought she had gotten over most of her childish crush on the other man "I mean I know it's early and all that but I was thinking because we didn't get a chance to eat at the event it would be a smart move to get a bite once we got back"

Smiling in agreement she nodded "That'd be nice" glancing over at the other friends of hers Steph didn't have the heart to interrupt either one of them now. Jeff had shifted in his sleep so his back was against the window and now Trish was curled up next to him fast asleep as well making the cutest couple picture ever despite the fact the two of them weren't actually a couple.

Adam and Amy were still in their own little world whispering together, Amy had a warm smile on her face as she responded while Adam stared down at her with his eyes shining with the obvious adoration that he felt for the red head in his arms. "I would invite the others but I don't think I want to interrupt the moment" she whispered pointing to the group behind her.

Chris glanced to where she was motioning and when he caught on to what she was saying her began to laugh in agreement. "Yeah I was just thinking the nice family restaurant attached to the hotel" he said shrugging "Nice and close, so we can eat and then go to bed"

"Yeah I'm not making this one a late one, I probably would have forgotten to eat in the first place if you hadn't ask me to eat" Steph admitted.

It was one of her few pitfalls, when she got caught up in her work she tended to forget about the small things like eating or sleeping, of course since she had been wrestling a hell of a lot more and doing title defenses she had been so tired that the not sleeping thing hadn't been an issue in a very long time. Chris laughed and shook his head before giving her a highly amused look "Well it's nice to know that even the great Stephanie McMahon is in fact human and makes some mistakes" he said kindly

"I never said I wasn't human" Steph said primly "But I am better than the average one I guess" she joked causing her companion for the evening to shake his head and chuckle a little. "But considering you consider yourself the 'King of the World' you can of course sympathize"

Chris grinned and inclined his head in a slight nod "Touché miss McMahon, Touché"

The rest of the bus ride carried on with the same smooth ease and flow of conversation between the two of them. It neither flew by or crawled it was just a nice time to spend together and soon the bus was pulling up at the hotel and it was time for them to depart. Standing up and stretching her sore body Steph was so very glad to be free from the confines of the bus, it hadn't been a long trip a mere fifty minutes each way and yet her body seemed to think that it had gone on forever. Standing next to Chris they waited for the rest of their friends to depart the bus and head into the hotel before following them in.

"Do Amy and Adam think they are fooling anyone" Chris asked motioning to the couple who were twined around each other, Adam's arm around her shoulder and Amy pulled in close to his side their hands entwined.

Steph grinned and shook her head before pointing to Jeff who was being led sleepily by Trish by the hand and soft words to the elevator with his brother trailing behind followed by Jay. "I Dunno at least you don't have the pinning twosome over there who are pretty much dating without dating" she teased.

The other wrestler grinned before offering Steph his arm "Well with the group departing shall we head off to dinner milady?" he asked in a high voice causing Steph to laughed.

Linking arms with him and allowing Chris to lead her into the restaurant the young wrestler had to quieten the little voice in her head that kept saying that it felt like a date because thoughts like that lead to feelings that only led to pain and her crying of the couch watching some bad romance movie with Trish and Amy while eating ice cream.

* * *

**So I know this one was a little shorter but I felt like it was a nice length. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello Readers! Once again we have an update to this crazy ride that I started, I don't know how I have continued this for so long. But while you guys continue to read and enjoy it I will continue to write. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Well I can't say when Jericho and Steph will be but there is a light for Trish and Jeff coming up. I am currently planning the Chris/Steph interaction so hopefully it will be soon. **

**Jamesaubrey41: There should be more coming soon. **

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

"_**You think you know me?" **_

_Running out into the ring with the strums of Rob Zombie accompanying him Edge grinned at the two Alliance members standing in the ring. Tonight was a warm up of sorts for the survivor series. While Edge knew that he couldn't come away with the belt from Christian tonight he knew that he was gonna win just to push the other wrestler's confidence down. Christian glared at him from the centre of the ring from where he stood at the bottom of the ramp, his partner for the evening was none other than Jazz who seemed to have recovered from the beat down that Steph had given her three weeks ago at Invasion. _

_His theme music died off and Edge could feel a smirk stretch across his face, he knew that the Diva he had coming out to help him was going to scare the hell out of the team in front of him. "And introducing his partner…." _

"_**You think you can take me on?" **_

_Hearing Stephanie's voice ring out and then her signature eerie flyleaf track echo throughout the arena edge watched as Christian's face turned from shock to pure fury at the idea of Stephanie once again choosing his teammate over himself. When the loud guitar and drum beat blasted through Edge looked over his shoulder and watched as Steph strut down the ramp her championship belt slung over her shoulder, the very same belt Steph had beaten down Jazz for at Invasion._

"_She is the current WWF Women's Champion and the billion Dollar Princess…Stephanie!" _

_Reaching Edge's side Steph linked arms with her former teammate and gave him an excited grin before leaping around the ring giving the crowd high fives which the crowd cheered loudly for. Once she had interacted with all her fans Steph ran up the steps into the ring where Edge was holding open the rope for her. Stepping under the ropes Steph straightened up and held the belt high with a smirk as she stared right into Jazz's eyes which just made the other woman glare with hatred at her. _

"_What a match up we have here for the inter-gender match tonight" King cried out as Steph handed off her belt to the official at the same time as Christian. "We have Edge and Stephanie against Christian and Jazz, and we know there is now love lost between the four of them" _

_JR nodded in agreement "That's right, we all know how the team of Edge Christian and Stephanie fell apart and since then there has been match after match between Edge and Christian" the Texan said "Not to mention when Christian ganged up on Stephanie and some of the other Diva's and beat them up" _

_The bell rung and Edge and Christian locked up causing the crowd to cheer in excitement. The match continued on with both teams getting the upper hand, but it all started to turn on its head when Steph hit Christian with a Revalli which sent him sprawling to the matt. When he got up in a daze Edge had been waiting for him and then hit him with a spear knocking the wind out of the other wrestler and then pinning him for the spear while Jazz scream in defeat as the official counted Christian out. Which ended with Edge's music blasting out of the speakers for their victory. _

"_And your winners Edge and Stephanie" the Official called out as the two raised their linked hands in victory before sharing a hug in the centre of the ring causing the crowd to cheer happily, obviously there were still fans of the Edge and Stephanie teams._

Pushing back the curtain to the backstage area Adam happily accepted the towel the stage hand was offering him, looking over his shoulder he grinned at Stephanie who was gulping down from the water bottle that had been given to her moments ago. He hadn't realised how much he missed going out with the diva until he had seen her walking down the ramp to join him, but it was cool that he was getting his own push and considering how long Steph had held the belt it was obvious that the female wrestler was holding her own as well.

"You guys were great out there" Jay said rushing over to bundle him up in a hug.

Adam laughed at the enthusiastic reception he was getting from his best friend. It didn't seem to matter how he and Jay interacted in the ring it just seemed to flow well no matter what. It was cool that the company was letting him and Jay work together still despite their team being dissolved. "Thanks buddy, you did great out there too"

Turning to compliment Steph Adam held his tongue when he saw the gold streaked beauty laughing at something Chris had been saying to her. The two of them had been hanging out more and more lately and Adam could only hope that the other wrestler was going to be as lucky as he had been a few weeks ago. When he and Chris had admitted they both had a thing for the women in their lives that held a special place he had felt like he had some solidarity with the older wrestler, but since he and Amy had become a thing he hadn't spent as much time with the other man which he hoped Chris didn't take to mean that he no longer saw him as a friend because he did it was just Amy was one of the most important things in his life in that moment and he wanted to give her every moment he could to ensure that it would work for years to come and not have their relationship be some passion filled blip on either one of their life radars.

"Well they look friendly" Jay commented with a grin "I mean they always have but lately I dunno something between the two of them has changed"

Adam could see what Jay was saying but at the same time he could still see the hesitation in both of them so it was obvious to him that neither one of them had made that final step, they might be emotionally attached to each other but it was obvious that they were actually an item physically. "Yeah maybe but Steph did have that date the other night with that country singer" he said shrugging.

When Steph had announced that she had a date with an up and coming country singer she had met in Texas the previous month at an event the entire group had been very shocked mainly because it was the first time that the diva champion had even mentioned the young man but hell from the discussions that Adam had overheard Steph having with Amy about the young man – Brett he was pretty sure his name was – he was a sweetheart and as such she was going to go out on another date with him and soon. "And I heard it went really well, he even sent her flowers the next day to her hotel room"

"It's kinda weird to see her so smitten" Jay agreed running a hand through his long hair "I mean for so long she just kinda over the whole dating thing and now look at her" he said motioning to their good friend "She's practically drooling and it's all because of this Brett dude"

Adam was about to agree with his friend when he caught sight of Amy standing by the edge of the entrance to the Gorilla smiling at him leaving him enraptured by her. He was sure that most relationships went through some sort of honeymoon phase but Adam knew that this wasn't it not for him. When he looked at Amy he saw his whole world, even though he loved wrestling and wanted to spend the rest of his life dedicating himself to it he also knew that if it came between him wrestling and him being with Amy he wasn't too sure wrestling would win out and that was scarier than he wanted to admit. Gentling pushing Jay aside and ignoring his squawk of irritation he made his way over to his fiery haired partner who was grinning impishly up at him.

"I think you hurt Jay's feelings" she whispered.

The blonde smiled and picked her up by the waist and spinning her around causing Amy to emit and giggle and wrap her arms around his neck where they stayed as he lowered her to her feet. "Oh well, I have the most perfect woman in the world in my arms Jay can have his feelings hurt" he whispered right back.

When the two of them were together Adam found the two of them would whisper to each other, neither one of them was shy nor it wasn't their intention to hide their relationship – he was pretty sure everyone knew anyway they weren't exactly subtle with their affection – but they felt that the sweet moments were just for them. Amy blushed slightly and ducked her head up to give him a sweet tender kiss. They didn't tend to kiss at work but sometimes they couldn't stop it, but they never really indulged in full make outs….well not unless they found some hidden empty locker room to make out in.

"You finished for the night?" Amy asked when she pulled back giving him a hopeful look in his eyes, unlike him she hadn't had a match that night and instead had spent the evening with Matt, Jeff and Trish.

Thinking on that whole situation Adam couldn't help but feel sorry for his girlfriend, Matt was having an argument with one of the new girlfriends he was dating – some girl he had met at Invasion – and sitting with Jeff and Trish sometimes got to be too much because the two of them were so obviously pining for each other while not doing anything about it. There were longing looks and the flirtatious remarks so sometimes it got a bit much to be around the two of them, Adam knew that all he wanted to do sometimes was smash their faces together and tell them to kiss and get it over with.

"Yeah I'm all yours for the rest of the evening" he said wrapping his arms around Amy tightly. "What do you wanna do, I mean I know Jeff was thinking of hosting a movie night or something at the hotel?"

The red head shook her head and slowly edged the two of them back towards the dressing room where he had dropped his stuff of earlier that night. "No I don't want to share you tonight" she said softly "I feel like we haven't had a lot of time by ourselves what with this schedule the company has us on"

Adam could defiantly get down with the plan to just lock himself into the hotel room with Amy and not come out until the morning when they all had to catch planes to the next destination. Since before Invasion their life had been hectic with events and signings to show up to and then all the house shows and Raw and Smack Down it was like the two of them hadn't really had a moment to themselves not really. "I think staying in with you sounds better than any movie night Hardy could host anyway" he whispered leaning down to kiss the top of her head, "So now go on, get your things I'll get my stuff and shower at the hotel"

Amy grinned and nodded in agreement before bouncing out of the room causing Adam to chuckle at her cuteness. Turning to his thing she grabbed his bag and rushed out the door, he needed to get out of the arena before someone stopped him and tried ask him things, he had a hot evening in with the woman he loved. Stopping sharply as that thought ran through his head Adam couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face, he did love her! Of course he had said it during their first time together but he was sure that Amy had just thought that it was said in the moment but he needed to make sure that she understood tonight that he meant every word.

Cuddling Amy close with only the sheet wrapped around their bodies Adam kissed her long and deep. They had just finished having sex and while normally he wasn't a big cuddler wanting his own space after being so very close to someone Adam found that once again Amy was the exception to the rule. With her he could easily spent hours after sex just hugging her close running his fingers through her hair and kissing her deeply. Pulling away to nuzzle her nose Adam then pressed a kiss to her forehead causing her to sigh happily.

"You are too good to me" Amy sighed reaching up to run a hand down his face giving him a warm smile her hand lingering on his chin where his stubble was prevalent.

Pulling back to stare at the goddess in his arms Adam could only gape openly at what she had just said to him "Amy Dumas if there is one thing I am not it is too good for you" he said sitting up "If anything you are too good to me" he urged.

When the red head opened his mouth to speak Adam rolled over so that she was under him and laid a finger to her lips urging her to be silent "Just let me say this ok?" he asked softly and after a moment Amy nodded.

"When I see you anytime it could be when I just wake up it's like a light has entered my world and everything is bright, brighter than I thought it could be" he said smiling at her warmly "You have so much kindness in you that despite how ferocious you are out in the ring I know that you are equally as soft and kind especially when it comes to animals"

The red head blushed slightly making Adam chuckle at the cutest she was displaying "That's another thing, you can be shy and reserved whenever someone compliments you" he added running a hand through her hair causing it to fan out behind her "You have so much good in you and your so very patience I mean when Stephanie asked you to teach her you jumped right in without a second guess you just took the challenge as it was"

Glancing down at her Adam knew this would be the perfect moment to let her know exactly how he felt about her so he took a deep breath to steady his breathing before he spoke again "It's not even half the reasons why but it doesn't matter but all up is I'm saying I love you" he whispered in her ears.

Amy froze for a second before shifting slightly bringing her arms up and around his neck bringing him down to meet her "And I love you" she whispered kissing him again right before she shifted just enough until he slipped back inside her not once breaking their connection.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this one. Please keep on this ride with me, there is more to come**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello faithful readers. Here is another instalment of this fic. I Hope you all continue to enjoy what I have planned as I have planned out to the beginning of the Brand Split. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: My faithful reviewers, I am glad that you enjoy what I am writing. **

**Chapter Forty**

Chris bounced on the balls of his feet nervously as he waited for his queue to head out onto the stage for his entrance. When he had been told that he was going to be making a slow heel turn but that in the end it would end up with him not only getting a shot at a title but the WCW title he had been pretty stoked. Of course considering Survivor Series was still a month away which was when his final part of his heel turn was taking place he had to still play nice with most of the other wrestlers on screen which was what he was going to be doing tonight.

He had a three way tag match that night, himself, The Rock and of course Stephanie McMahon were going up against the Dudley Boys who now held the WWF Tag Tea, Belts as well as Stacey Keilber. When Chris had heard that the tall blonde was willing to go up against Steph in the ring he had been a little astonished by her courage, Steph had been the Champion now for almost seven months and for a damn good reason. Shaking his head as the Dudley's music rang down through the arena the blonde tried to re-focus, he would be making his entrance first then Steph and finally Dwayne. Which meant that he had the least amount of time to gather himself for what was coming up.

"You ok there Chris?" Glancing over he saw Steph, belt wrapped around her trim waist, her hair once again was coordinating with her outfit, the dark blue streaks complimenting the dark blue and gold outfit she had chosen for that night. "You looking a little pale"

Giving his friend a smile and a shrug Chris tried to find the words to describe why he was so nervous to go out and preform. He hadn't been this nervous in a very long time, not since he had first started in the Indies. He had travelled all over the world and trained everywhere so he had thought that his nerves had pretty much disappeared and yet here he was nervous as all hell. "Just a little nervous you know"

The Light Brunette nodded and gave him a short hug resting her chin on his shoulder "You'll be ok" she said softly "I mean you're Chris Jericho this is a breeze for someone like you" she said in amusement causing him to chuckle a little. "Now there's your smile….wanna tell what seems to be the issue with you tonight?" she asked softly

"I don't really know" he said softly "I mean I've had Championships before but somehow this run seems different…more important"

Steph smiled warmly in understanding causing his breath to catch slightly at the warm look in her eyes, he had always found that Stephanie's eyes were expressive but being this close to them and watching as they warmed and flickered with the emotions running through her he couldn't help but feel like he was getting an inside look into who she really was. "I get that, I mean this is a Championship that you've tried to get before when you were a part of the WCW I can't even get how hard it must be to suddenly be getting told you're getting a shot at the belt after years of being told no"

"But just remember no matter how nervous you get you are Chris Jericho" she said confidently giving him a slight wink "You are the King of Rock N Rolla, you arrived to Save Monday Night Raw! You are the main event" she drawled causing him to chuckle. "Not to mention that you and I finally get too shoot a scene together" she said knocking her hip against his.

"This is true" he said grinning as he remembered that he indeed did have a scene to shoot with Steph of course it would end up with the Rock interfering but still it was cool that for the first

One of the things that Chris had always liked about Steph was that she understood. It didn't seem to matter what he was going through, whether it was his divorce or if he was just feeling down she just seemed to get how he was feeling on a real level. It was because of this level of understanding that Chris considered the brunette diva one of his best friends. When he had been going through his divorce it had been a god send to have Steph there to help him compartmentalise everything so that he could stay focused on his job. Before he could open his mouth to thank the young Diva the stage hand was at his side urging him to take his place so that he could make his entrance.

"See you out there" he asked Steph with a grin causing her to nod and give him a thumbs up. Focusing on the curtain he waited for the arena to go dark and scrambled into position waiting for his music to hit.

_The crowd cheered wildly as Steph held up Chris's hand in victory, after The Rock had been knocked out of the ring by Bubba Dudley it had been up to Chris to take down D'Von and he had in spectacular fashion. Which of course had earned him the pin from the official when it had mattered. Stacey of course had been barley any help at all, when it had come time for the Diva's to face each other it hadn't been a fair fight to the blonde, Steph had thrown her around and it was by pure luck she had scrambled away long enough to tag out of the match. _

"_Here is your winner's The Rock, Chris Jericho and Stephanie!" The ring announcer called out as Stephanie took back her belt and slung it over her shoulder. _

_Chris grinned back at the excited female but shot the Rock a cold look, the other man had been lording it over him that he had the WCW belt for a while now and it was beginning to get on his nerves. Following the Female Champion back behind the curtain Chris let out a loud sigh causing Steph to cock her head to the side and give him a strange look. "What gotcha feeling so blue there Jericho?" she asked _

"_Not much, nothing you can help me with at least Princess" he said shrugging before eyeing her up and down "on second thoughts you could probably help more than most" _

_The diva rolled her eyes and she gave him a very unimpressed look "Wow hitting on me, so original Jericho" she said plainly as if being in his presence was below her "I mean I know you want to deflect but seriously" _

_Jericho grinned and crossed his arms across his chest "I dunno I mean I think it would be a perfect match, me the ultimate in Entertainment, the main event" he said wistfully "And you the Current WWF Women's Champion, the Princess of the Company and all around babe I mean it would be perfect match" he said giving her his perfect grin. _

"_In what world would you believe that I would ever go out with you?" Steph asked her temper flaring. "You may be on the side of the WWF but that means nothing" _

_Not at all put off by the threatening nature of the diva Jericho leaned forward and gave the woman a grin "come on you know you can't resist me, just give in they all do eventually it's just in your nature to do so" _

_Silence fell between the two for a moment before Steph smile causing Jericho to smirk in victory. His victory was short lived when the diva's hand snapped up and slapped him straight in the mouth causing his head to shoot to the side and a pain to flare up in his jaw. "Listen here you arrogant ego inflated excuse for a man I wouldn't be with you if you were the last man on the earth and I was desperate" she hissed. _

_Then with only the grace that a McMahon could pull off she spun on her heel and strode away from the blonde wrestler who was now rubbing him jaw to dull the pain that was still lingering. Watching as she walked away Jericho couldn't help but appreciate the view. A deep chuckle caused his appreciative smile to fall from his face and when he turned to look who was laughing at his misery he saw the Rock leaning against a crate the WCW title slung against his shoulder. _

"_And what pray tell do you want" he hissed out. _

_The larger man straightened and gave the blonde haired wrestler a smug grin "Oh nothing I was just thoroughly enjoying watching you try so hard and fail so well" he snarked "Although considering your pay per view record that isn't all that strange to conceive now is it?" _

"_Listen here Rocky" Jericho spat with distaste "laugh now all you want but once this whole survivor series bull shit is over I'm coming for you and I'm taking that belt" he warned pointing to the belt that was resting on the larger man's shoulder "and once that happens and you've lost we'll see whose laughing, and I have a feeling it won't be you" _

_The Rock's smile dropped and a glare crossed over his gaze "Bring it on goldilocks" he growled leaning down to look in the other man's eyes "I'm gonna break you in half and make what Princess Stephanie did to you look like nothing"_

Shaking Dwayne's hand once they were finished with the scene Chris walked off feeling pretty good about how he had held himself. Of course it had been weird to act all creepy on Steph but she seemed to be a good sport about it and of course she had pulled off her part amazingly as always. Not to mention they had a kickass match beforehand which had just made the scene they just shot even better.

"Did I hit you too hard?" Glancing over his shoulder Chris smiled as he saw Steph perched on a sound crate looking a little embarrassed.

Rubbing his jaw a little Chris chuckled but the shook his head "I mean you had a little bit more force than an acting slap should have but I mean compared to the slap that Jessica gave me when I told her that I wanted a divorce that was practically nothing" he said shrugging "You know a woman scorned and all that"

Steph laughed and jumped off the crate "Well you aren't wrong there" she said as they started down the hallway together "Women who think they have been wronged can be a whole other beast"

"Don't I know it" Chris said remembering how angry Jessica had gotten when he had told her he wanted a divorce. There had been a lot of yelling, throwing things and of course the aforementioned slapping had of course occurred.

"Was it really that bad with Jess" Steph asked softly "I mean I know it was hard I was with you for most of the process but was she super mean about it?"

The blonde shrugged one shoulder and gave the brunette a smile "I mean she wasn't a sport about it, but since the divorce has been finalised and all that she's been out of my life, we don't talk at all" he explained to the other wrestler "I mean I'm pretty sure she probably burnt a lot of my shit in the end but you know she's out of my life and that part of my story is just a chapter in the long story of Jericho" he added with a grin causing Steph to giggle.

"I'm glad you're being so cool about it, I mean it sounds like she made your life a living hell during the divorce and the fact I was there for most of it and didn't know is a big thing considering I was with you for pretty much most of the process" she added knocking his hip with her own.

The two of them fell pretty silent after that and they parted ways when they reached the female change rooms. Steph had another segment later that night with Trish but he was done for the night which meant he was going to grab his bag and head to the hotel for a nice night of relaxation after the pain of being in the ring. Entering the room he saw Adam and Jeff getting ready for their own matches for the night. Adam had a match against Shane Helms or the Hurricane and of course Jeff had a Tag match with his brother to gain the WCW titles which of course would be up for unification with the WWF titles at survivor series.

"Hey guys" he called out "You two up soon?"

Adam grinned and motioned to the monitor that was displaying Amy's match against Torrie Wilson who she of course was dominating in the ring it was kinda sad to watch honestly. The red head out classed the blonde a hundred fold in the ring and it was very easy to see that even when Amy was holding back the other woman was so very lost in the ring. "I'm up after my woman brings home the win" he said smugly causing Chris to shake his head.

Once Amy and Adam had finally come clean about the fact they were together – not that anyone was really all that surprised the two of them hadn't been subtle – Adam had become the epitome of a proud boyfriend. In fact Chris was really surprised the Adam wasn't waiting at gorilla for the Diva to congratulate her for her match once she finished. "Well I can't say that it was much of a fair match up to put Torrie up against Amy" he said pointing at the screen where Amy delivered a Suplex to the dazed woman.

Jeff glanced as the two of them women hit the mat and winced "Yeah Amy is kinda wiping the floor with her" he remarked.

The three of them shook their heads and glanced away from the screen "Any way what about you Jeff when you and Matt are hitting the arena floor tonight" Chris asked "and will a certain blonde haired beauty be escorting you down to the ring?"

"Well she does still have the injury so probably" Jeff said blushing slightly at the mention of Trish escorting him to the ring "I mean the company still want her to be exposed as she has that triple match at Survivor Series so escorting is the best way to do that"

Adam and Chris shared a look and shook their heads in amusement "Kid, you don't need to worry about making excuses with us" the taller blonde teased ruffling the bright red locks the extreme high flyer hair causing him to pull away "I mean we all know you've got it bad for Miss Stratus"

Jeff gaped openly at the men in front of him trying to find the words to argue the point but looking at the amusement on both their faces he merely sighed and hung his head "is it really that obvious?" he asked weakly looking up at them for confirmation wincing when they both nodded without hesitation "I mean I always knew that she was beautiful but the more I hang out with her the more I realise that it's not just her looks she's just…just a great person" he sighed out.

Adam's gaze softened and he reached over and gave the young man's shoulder a squeeze "I know just how you feel my man" he said softly "I mean look at me and Amy" he said kindly "One day she was just my super-hot friend and then next thing I know I just want to hang out with her so I can tell her about my day or I just want to make her laugh because she wasn't feeling the best"

"And also I think the feelings are pretty mutual" Chris added with a grin "I mean that girl lights up like a Christmas tree when you're around"

Jeff smiled shyly and bit his lip as if he was afraid of looking to eager. It made Chris baffled to know how someone as innocent for the most part survived this long. Jeff was a kind as they come and never wanted to hurt anyone, oh he'll go out and throw you around the ring and flip of ladders to hurt you but when it came to words he was a very simple man. He didn't like using his words to hurt people and tried to be as kind as he could. When it came to women he had the utmost respect for them, he never liked talking about them in any way that was flattering, and it was probably why his female fans were always so amazed by him at signings.

I gotta head out" Adam said glancing up at the TV screen where Amy had her hand held up high by the official, her sad excuse of a match with Torrie Wilson finally over. "My match is next but just think of what we've said here Hardy" he added and with a kind push to the young man's head he swept out of the room with his trench coat flapping around his ankles.

The other two sat in silence for a few moments after Adam raced out of the room before Jeff broke the silence "Do you really think I have a shot…you know with Trish?" he asked softly.

Chris smiled and nodded "My man you are her are kinda perfect together" he said making the other wrestler blush "I mean it. All you gotta do is gather up that courage that has you doing all you stupid shit in the ring and ask her out or you know kiss her maybe?" he said making Jeff look up in shock. Laughing at his expression Chris walked over and grabbed his bad dead set on heading out "Just think about it ok?"

Heading for the door he stopped and looked back when Jeff called out to him "You should think about your own advice" the younger wrestler called out to him causing him to frown in confusion, he hadn't the faintest idea what the high flyer was talking about. His confusion must have been playing on his face because Jeff smiled warmly at him before speaking again "You know with Stephanie"

Chris blinked in shock at the younger man before chuckling softly and throwing a two finger salute to his friend before heading out of the locker room. He sometimes forgot that while Jeff was quiet as all hell he was also observant and liked to watch things. Sneaky little bastard.

* * *

**So what are you thoughts. Review and let me know!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Once again I have an update for you faithful readers. We are coming to the end of the 2001 story lines which is exciting. We are getting into some exciting parts of my story. Please stay tuned for more adventures of Steph and her group of friends. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Sophia (Guest): Welcome Back. I looked at my emails and had like six reviews from you so thank you for your dedication to my work it's inspirational. I think you're really going to like where I'm going to be headed with the next few Chapters so stay tuned. Also I hope your holiday went well!**

**Cheryl24: Yeah Chris and Jeff are kinda acting like twelve years old's too afraid to ask a girl to dance at the moment. Hahaha.**

**Chapter Forty One**

Shaking off the nerves that were running through her body Steph knew that tonight's Survivor Series was going to be a big night. It was the beginning of her eighth month as WWF Champion and she had survived attempt after attempt at her belt over the last few months, hell the onslaught she had survived at SummerSlam just as few weeks ago had left her lying in an Ice bath that night and forgoing the celebration with the group. Not only was this Paper View about the end of the Invasion Story line but it was a close to a lot of the story lines. Edge and Christian's rivalry would be put to bed, Chris Jericho would finish his heel turn, and overall it was a big night. Smiling over at Amy and Trish who were her teammates for that night against the Alliance females. Adam was waiting in the wings obviously there to support Amy, he had a match later on against Jay for the Intercontinental belt but that was a few matches away so she knew that her good friend was there to support his girlfriend.

When the two of them had come out and admitted that yes they were seeing each other it hadn't shocked anyone but it had filled Steph with such happiness. The two of them were so obviously in love it was just heart-warming to see. Did she wish that she could have something like that yes she did, sure she was seeing her fella and had been for a few weeks now but he was on the road singing and she was on the road preforming it just didn't leave much time for the two of them to actually be together. Add onto the fact that they had been talking less and less on the phone Steph had a feeling that things wouldn't be going on for much longer between the two of them. Glancing to the Orange haired wrestler standing next to Adam Steph couldn't help but grin at the excited look in Jeff's eyes. Not only did he have a Hardcore Match tonight against RVD but he also had another go at the Tag Team Titles with Matt later on, how that was going to go Steph wasn't sure but if anyone could pull off that much work she knew it was the younger Hardy.

Glancing back to the curtain Steph nudged Amy when she noticed the stage hand motioning for the three of them to head over. It was show time.

"_And here are your Winners: Stephanie, Trish Stratus and Lita!" _

_The crowd cheered excitedly as the three female wrestlers stood victoriously over the Alliance members. Trish had gotten the final pin much to her delight and Steph gave her a strong hug. Over the months of the invasion the two of them had gotten very close and she was proud of the blonde wrestler, she had worked hard and it was paying off. Turning to Lita she gave the girl a high five and then the three of them threw their hands up high in victory._

_Steph motioned for the mic and beamed as she shouldered her belt. "As you know tonight I defended my belt once again for you all" she said loudly causing the crowd to cheer. _

_Smiling at the confused looks on both Trish and Lita's faces the young McMahon couldn't help but feel giddy about her next announcement "Over the months these two Diva's in front of me have watched my back and ensured that I kept the belt out of the Alliance's hands" she said motioning to the two other women in the ring with her. _

"_Because of this I went to my father last night and asked if I won tonight if I could choose my next title match" she said "And he agreed" _

_The crowd went wild hearing this and the two Diva's in the ring eyed the Champion in shock, they had always known that Steph had an announcement to make that night but they hadn't had a clue what it would have been but hearing what she had to say they were shocked. "So Right now after this great victory I want to announce that Next Week on Raw I will be defending my title in a three way match against both Trish Stratus and Lita" she said causing the crowd the cheer loudly. _

"_You hear that JR, Steph is giving both Trish and Lita a go at the belt next week" Jerry cried out in excitement "Than means three times the puppies!" _

"_Steph is a warrior King, I mean she's spent the last eight months defending her belt and her legacy and now she's repaying both the women who helped her in that effort" JR said happily "That is the mark of a true Champion right there" _

_Lita covered her mouth in shock but that couldn't stop the fact that she was grinning happily, Trish on the other hand flew forward and pulled the other woman into a big hug, it was very clear that this wasn't something that either woman was aware of before they had come out for the match. The crowd began to cheer for the three of them, they knew that come next week they were going to get a match of epic proportions. _

"_Now you know that I love you both but get ready for a war next week ladies" Steph said once Trish pulled away causing the two of them to laugh but nod in agreement._

_The moment and the announcement over the three of them headed out of the ring to make way for the Hardcore match that would be taking place next. But as they walked through the curtain the backstage reporter caught Steph and pulled her into an interview, something that she had been expecting so she waved both Trish and Lita on. Lita no doubt wanted to get ready for the tag match later and Trish would want to go give Jeff her good luck before his match coming up. _

"_Steph congratulations once again for a successful defence of your belt" Teddy said motioning to the belt slung over the brunette's shoulder. Smiling prettily she nodded and waited for the next comment "Now that was a big bomb you threw out there, a three way title match next week at Raw, what was that about?" _

_Pushing down her irritation at the question Steph threw her blue streaked hair over her shoulder before she answered. "Well Lita and Trish have been a huge help to me since Invasion started" she explained slowly "They've been by my side ensuring that the Alliance couldn't pull anything nasty and cheat their way into getting the belt and after tonight the Alliance will be put to bed which means the WWF diva's get a chance at the belt again" _

_Teddy nodded in agreement at what the tall Diva was saying "So I figured if any of the Diva's in the locker room have earned a chance at my belt why not the two who helped me keep my belt for so very long" she explained. _

"_Thank you for your explanation Steph, now what a lot of people want to know is that you've been Champion for so long, what's going to happen if you do lose next week?" he asked nervously not wanting to rile up the famous McMahon temper. _

_Steph smiled warmly and glanced down at the belt in her grip. "Make no mistake Teddy I'm going to fight tooth and nail for my Championship" she said carefully "But at the same time I've been Champion for 8 months now and I've represented this company strongly for the entirely of those 8 months so if I do lose next week I know that I had a great run as Champion and I did my best. I can only hope that I gave all the fans a champion that they can believe in"_

_Teddy smiled at the answer the young McMahon had given and nodded in agreement "I'm sure that you have Stephanie, but enough about the what if's I'll let you go get changed, I'm sure you're going to want to be at Edge's side later on tonight" Steph smiled and thanked the reported before spinning on her heel and making for the female locker room._

Quickly running through her shower routine Steph threw herself into hair and makeup so that they could get her ring side look just right for that night. Apparently it had become a huge draw for the crowd to see what she would be wearing down to the ring and since she would be jumping on commentary for the rest of the night for both Adam's match and the Main Event she had to look perfect. Allowing herself to Zone out Steph was barely aware when the ladies tapped her on the shoulder to let her know that they were finished with her and that she could head off. Smiling in thanks the Champion bounced back to the Gorilla position and stood next to Amy knocking her shoulder in greeting before turning her attention to the screen in front of her.

Jeff was in full throttle mode in his Hard core match. It looked like carnage out there but every time that it was RVD and Jeff hardy in a Hardcore match it always was. The two of them were some of the most inventive wrestlers that Steph had ever met. But they had this silly side effect of hurting themselves so very badly in fact watching the match the brunette didn't really know how the younger Hardy was meant to go onto preform in the tag match later. Wincing as Jeff hit the matt she could tell that it had hurt but luckily the younger Hardy rolled out of the way of the five star frog splash.

Glancing out the corner of her eyes Steph saw that Trish was staring at the screen intently, her hands were clasped up her chin and her eyes seemed glued to the screen. She couldn't even imagine how the blonde was feeling watching Jeff put himself through the crazy stunts once again, although Steph had to give Trish some respect she had gone out and stood by Jeff at ring side during a Hard Core match so this would be nothing to the other woman. Turning back to the screen Steph grinned when she saw the Jeff had a Ladder out, everyone knew that the Hardy's were the pioneers of the Ladders.

It seemed RVD could tell the tide of the match was turning as well because he begun to pull out moved that just seemed stupid. But unlike what happened at Summerslam Jeff had come into the match expecting all the bells and whistles that RVD could throw at him and just moved through it. And with one final Swanton from the top of the ladder Jeff got the three count. Once again gaining the Hard Core title for the WWF. The group of them erupted in cheers once Jeff got handed the banged up belt clutching it tight against his chest. It had been a battle between the two wrestlers since the beginning of the Invasion arc but it looked like Jeff had come out on top.

"Stephanie, we were wondering if you had time to shoot a quick scene with Chris?" The stage hand asked, "We want to film it before team WWF make their entrance"

Frowning slightly as she hadn't received any script Steph nodded, she knew that she was pretty good at improve and she had seen Chris make up some of the best stuff on the fly so she wasn't too worried, but she was confused. Random scenes weren't her father's style so she was confused as to why he was suddenly springing this on her. Shrugging off her worries she walked over to where Chris was waiting already in his ring gear, besides she hardly ever got to work with Chris so if she was getting a slight chance she sure as hell was going to take it and if the excited smile Chris was shooting her said anything it seemed he was just as excited to work with her once again as she was to work with him.

_Cheering happily as Edge was given the belt Steph beamed at her good friend. He had once again beaten Christian and won the Intercontinental belt from the man who had once been a part of their team. Edge pointed to her and gave her a big grin before lifting the belt high above his head much to the delight of the crowd who began to cheer and chant his name. _

"_So you must be pretty excited for Young Edge" JR commented when Steph took her seat once again which was between the two of them "I remember how devastated you were when Christian won the belt from him at SummerSlam" _

_Sneering at the name of her Ex Steph threw her long locks over her shoulder and smiled as Edge bounced around the ring "I'm overjoyed JR, Edge has worked long and Hard for his victory and Christian is just a spoilt child who got upset that Edge was doing better than him" she said rolling her eyes "He isn't what I believe would be a good fit as a Champion for the company" _

_King laughed and good naturally "Well I think we can all guess that you don't have any lingering warm feelings for the other member of your once successful team" _

_Steph smiled but refused to comment and instead stroked the belt that was resting against her stomach. JR noticed how upset the last comment had made her and quickly changed the subject. "Another wrestler that has been getting on your nerves lately has bene Chris Jericho" _

_Rolling her eyes at the mention of the other wrestler Steph huffed a breath causing the two senior commentators to laugh a little "I don't understand it but he is fascinated with irritating me I mean just look at how he cornered me earlier after my match" she said pointing to be screen as it flared to life. _

_**Steph busied herself gathering her things before she had to head out and start commentary with JR and King when she felt someone slide up behind her. "Well the Princess retains her Championship once again for another day" **_

_**Sighing when she heard Chris Jericho's voice she gathered her patience and spun around on her heel to fix him with a deadpan glare "Hello Jericho" she said in a bored tone. **_

"_**Really that's it" Chris said acting hurt "I mean that's all you have to say to me, your friend and ally Chris Jericho…Hello?" **_

_**Steph arched an eyebrow at the other wrestler not at all impressed with his act. Lately he had been even more of a showboat and when her father had declared that he would be on Team WWF for the Survivor Series she had been a little annoyed. "If you don't have anything to of interest to say you can leave" she said motioning for him to go away. **_

_**But Chris merely smiled and leaned forward into her personal space "Nah Princess I just wanted to … Congratulate you" he said pausing for a few moments to get a good look at the other wrestler's body "I mean there are other ways I could congratulate you, better way definitely more fun" **_

"_**That's not going to happen" Steph said rolling her eyes "I mean I'm not desperate" **_

_**Jericho laughed and tucked a lock of her hair off her shoulder "Well darling you did go with Christian for a little bit hell you even let him put a ring on your finger for a little bit so I wouldn't say you have high standards" he teased "I'd be a huge step up" **_

_**Insulted by what he just insinuated Steph narrowed her eyes into a glare and stepped forward to hiss at him "The only reason I'm not dropping you for your little comment is that my father needs you to perform in a match tonight" she hissed before smiling as sweetly as she could "But hear this Jericho you try something like this again I will hurt you" she finished before pushing past him leaving a awestruck Jericho in her wake. **_

"_**When you talk like that to me Princess it does things to my heart" he called out getting a quick rude gesture from Stephanie causing him to laugh. **_

_The screen faded to black and Steph rolled her eyes "See what I mean Jericho is like a frat boy I swear" she huffed out in annoyance. Any time she had to deal with the other wrestler it put her on edge. _

"_Well he seems persistent, he has been bugging you since before SummerSlam" King said in amusement "If I didn't know any better I'd say he's smitten" _

_Steph snorted "Well he can be as smitten as he wants, it isn't going anywhere" she said "That man doesn't have an appealing bone in his body right now in fact I'd rather kiss Triple H again then go with Chris Jericho" she laughed out causing JR to chuckle. _

"_Well good thing is you still have some time before Jericho comes to the ring for the Main Event, as we have the Tag Team Championship first" he said "You good friends the Hardy's are going to fighting it out with the Dudley's"_

"_How do you think Jeff is going to be after his hellish Hard Core match earlier this night?" King asked "I can't believe that kid is coming out here again to be honest" he said shuddering "The punishment him and RVD caused on one another wasn't something that I would want to work through only to go into another match" _

_Steph smiled at the mention of her good friends and nodded in agreement "Well you're not wrong Jeff is hurting a little but when I headed out here he was resting backstage with Trish, Lita and Matt seeing to his needs so that he can come out here and give the fans a show they can enjoy" _

"_Well hopefully Jeff got all the rest he could because times up" JR called out as the Dudley's theme blared across the speakers causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. Steph took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing nerves and instead focused on the matches in front of her._

* * *

**So what did all of you think of my Survivor Series take? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Once again hello readers. Here is another Installment of Change of Fates. I must say when I started this Fanfiction I didn't think that it would grow and evolve into what it is now but I must say I am enjoying where I have I've taken it and where I have planned for it. Stay tuned. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: I'm not quite sure about them. Obvious they've been seeing people throughout the story as I've made slight comments about their partners. I jsut need to think about who I want them to end up with. **

**Sophia (Guest): Thank you for your enthusiasm. i Must say I always enjoy writing Steph and Jericho on screen. But I also have a soft spot for Trish and Jeff the way I write them. I hope your excitement pays off and you enjoy what I have planned for this chapter. **

**Chapter Forty Two**

Trish wasn't one who normally admitted her weaknesses, she normally found them isolated them and worked on said weakness until it went away. But this night on RAW she could honestly admit that she was nervous. Tonight she would be going up not only against Amy but also Stephanie all of them for the WWF Women's Championship, it was a huge chance that she didn't want to let slip through her fingers and in many ways she thought that she was ready to be the Champion. Steph herself had said that she wouldn't have given her the chance to go up against her for the belt if she hadn't thought that she was ready. But at the same time Trish couldn't help but think that she wasn't as ready for this match as she could be.

Amy was a hellcat in the ring and was a force to be reckoned with, she was talented and willing to pull off moves that no other Diva in the company could or would even attempt. The of course there was Steph, despite what everyone thought, what with her and Amy watching her back during the Invasion story line, there was big reason why the brunette had been champion for such a long time. The other Diva was strong and stubborn as hell, she was tough as nails and wasn't afraid to let herself take a hit if it meant turning the tide of the match later on. All of that meant that Trish knew that she was in for a hell of a match later on.

Deep in her thoughts she couldn't hear Jeff calling her name until he was suddenly in front of her peering into his gaze looking into her eyes with a hint of worry. Since he had won his Championship last week he had turned a lot of his focus on her and the upcoming championship match. He had been giving her pointers and helping her train for the last week, it had been one of the things that had kept her from becoming overly anxious over the whole event. "Hey Jeff" she whispered softly.

The Hardcore Champion smiled warmly his hair had been cut slightly shorter and dyed a bright green last night and it played off the purple mesh ring outfit that he had chosen to wear that night. Of course he wasn't slated to have a match that night but as the Hardcore champion you could never be too sure. "How are you doing Pretty Girl" he asked softly.

Hearing the sweet nickname that the younger Hardy seemed to have reserved for her, which he only used when the two of them alone or somewhere private caused a warm feeling to flow through Trish at the affection she felt for the other wrestler. There was something so very gentle about Jeff Hardy, something that she hadn't believed was possible when she first met him. When she had first met Jeff she had been so surprised at how soft spoken and kind he was outside of the ring considering just how very wild and crazy he was portrayed in the ring. Shrugging in answer to his question Trish crossed her arms across her waist and gave herself a quick squeeze.

"A little nervous to be honest" she said, normally she wouldn't admit this out loud, not before a match, but Jeff knew her so well that it didn't seem right for her to lie to him. "I mean this is a big night"

Smiling warmly at the blonde who seemed so be so very nervous Jeff couldn't help but feel amazed at how put together she seemed on the outside. To any other person Trish merely looked like she was lost in thoughts, there wasn't a hair out of place or any jittery movements that made it obvious that she was nervous but Jeff was pretty pleased to know that he at least had gotten to the point in his relationship with the other wrestler that he could tell when she wasn't feeling like herself. "Hey don't worry about feeling nervous I still get nervous for every title match I have" he said in a calm voice placing his hands on her shoulders. "Being nervous is normal it's a big match but once you go out that curtain and head towards that ring I can tell you all those nerves, they're going to fade away and all you're going to feel is super focused" he drawled.

Biting her lip Trish took a steadying breath, she was so very happy that Jeff was here to talk her down, Amy was in the corner talking with Adam who Trish knew wish could escort his girlfriend down to the ring. The whole Story line with Amy and Matt was apparently going to be getting dissolved soon the same with the Hardy's tag team which Trish knew was something both Amy, Matt and Adam were all very pleased about. There was no way to happily watch your girlfriend act all lovey and kiss another guy on screen all the time. Steph was just a little bit away laughing with Chris looking as if she was just going for a routine match, although considering how long she had been Champion and how many times she had defended her belt Steph probably did think this was going to be routine.

Steph would be walking down with Adam as Edge and Steph. Matt would be escorting Amy down to the ring, which meant at the moment she was alone mainly because she still had yet to ask Jeff whether he wanted to escort her down to the ring. Glancing up at Jeff who was now engaged in a conversation with his brother Trish knew that she had to suck it up and ask him quickly, the match was coming up soon and being one of the challengers she was due to head out to the ring first. Tugging on Jeff's shirt she motioned for him to follow her over to a more secluded part of the gorilla.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked cocking his head to the side causing Trish to internally sigh.

It should be illegal for a man to be cute and good looking as Jeff while being just an overwhelming good guy, the things it did to a poor girl's heart. It just wasn't fair. "Nothing's wrong I just realized that I haven't asked you something pretty important" she said twisting her fingers together. "I was hoping you'd escort me to the ring tonight" she asked hopefully.

Jeff grinned happily and pulled her into a tight hug allowing her to get a good mouthful of his body wash and the deodorant that he used "Pretty girl, it would be my honor" he said warmly causing her to grin happily. "Although I don't know how Imma do my entrance to your hip hop" he joked causing Trish to giggle imaging Jeff trying to bang his head to Lil Kim's song.

"Mrs. Stratus you're up!" The stage coordinator called out.

Lacing their fingers together Jeff gave the blonde a big grin causing his eyes to light up a little "Come on, let's get this thing started" he said pulling her along "Time to give them hell"

_Pining Lita to the Matt while Steph was groggily getting to her feet outside of the ring from where the redhead had thrown her when the woman had been about to preform her own finisher Trish prayed that the current Champion wouldn't make it to her before the three. Jeff was banging on the matt encouragingly near her calling out her name. The official quickly fell to his knees and slapped his palm against the matt. One. Two Three. _

_Hearing the speakers blare out her music Trish fell away from Lita and cheered in shock. She had done it, she had won the WWF Women's Championship. Jeff slid into the ring seconds later and lifted her high into the air causing her to laugh happily. "And here is you're Winner and the NEW! WWF Women's Champion: Trish Stratus" the ring announcer called out. _

_Jeff finally put her down causing Trish to stumble a little when she got to her feet, it had been a huge match, quite a few times she had been sure that Stephanie had it and if it had been a normal match the brunette probably would have retained by Lita had been in the match and had caused her to be disrupted a few times. The ex-Champion walked up to Trish with a tired smile on her face, the belt in her hands causing Trish to feel a curl of dread form in her stomach. But despite all the ill thoughts running through her mind all Stephanie did was hand her the belt and pull her into a tight hug. _

"_You earned this" she whispered in the blonde's ear before pulling back and limping out of the ring where Edge was waiting at the sidelines ready to help the ex-champion back behind the curtain. _

_The crowd obviously moved by the other Diva's grace in losing began to chant "Thank You Steph!" loudly as she made her way up the ramp, something Trish happily joined in on. The brunette reached the curtain and turned to give the audience one last wave before pointing at Trish a big smile on her face before finally turning and leaving through the curtain. _

_Once Steph had left the arena Trish lifted the belt up high with one hand a gasping in shock as Jeff lifted her up high and slowly spun her around causing her to laugh at the weightless feeling she was filled with. After a short moment Jeff let her slowly slip to her feet until the two of them were staring deep into each other's eyes. Jeff's eyes seemed to be glowing with an intensity that she had never seen before and honestly it took her breathe away. _

_Before she could ask her friend anything he moved as quickly as lighting. Cupping her face and drawing her close and then kissing her deeply causing her to gasp in shock and at the passion she could feel pouring from him. The crowd went wild at the display, for months now they had seen the two of them dance around each other backstage and support each other in the ring. So now seeing one of them make the move and after such a great moment for one of them it just seemed right for them. _

_After what felt like forever and yet seemed to be not long enough Jeff pulled away leave Trish with a sense of loss. Opening her eyes to look deep into the green eyes of the man in front of her Trish was once again mesmerised. Jeff gave her a warm smiled and the gave her hand a squeeze before jumping out of the ring shoving his hands into the pockets of his signature cargo pants and quickly ducked behind the curtain leaving Trish clutching her belt tight to her chest and staring after the young man who had caused her to feel more in one kiss than she ever had. _

"_Well looked like Jeff wanted to congratulate Trish in a very special way" The King crowed out with a chuckle "Not that I can blame him, I mean look at Trish she's a knockout" _

_JR rolled his eyes at his co-host's rambling "Well one thing is for sure, I think Trish might be more than a little smitten if that look on her face is anything to go by" he remarked as the blonde bit her lip a faint blush covering her cheeks as she slowly made her way out of the ring waving to the fans who were cheering for her. "What a night here at Monday night RAW, we have a New Women's Champion and a little surprise celebration to go with it!"_

Trish couldn't help but run her hand through her hair as she tried to understand what had happened in the ring that night, not that she was confused by the act. Jeff had kissed her that much she knew and was very aware of. Hell it had been a great kiss one that she was probably going to remember for the rest of her life considering the way it had left her breathless. But what was confusing was why he had done it, it could have been just a part of the story line but as far as she was aware creative still weren't sure whether or not to make them a couple on screen.

"Honey can you sit down you're making my head spin" Steph said kindly "And considering the knock I took tonight, probably not the best thing in the world"

Amy winced at the implication, she knew when she had pushed Steph off the turnbuckle earlier that she had dazed the other wrestler but she hadn't realised how bad until she had gotten backstage and Adam had told her that the young McMahon had suffered a minor concussion. "Yeah come on Trish just sit down and talk it out" she tried to urge her good friend.

"How can you all be so calm Jeff kissed me" Trish exclaimed "Jeff Hardy as in one of our best friends Kiss me!"

The brunette snorted and tucked a leg under her and gave the blonde a knowing look "Come now Trish you can't be that oblivious" she teased causing Trish to startle at the other Diva, just how hard had Amy hit her?

"What are you talking about, Jeff is my friend, hell he's all of our friend" Trish urged.

Steph rolled her eyes but gave her a kind smile before looking over at Amy the two of them sharing a warm look before Steph addressed her once more. "Jeff is one of my friends. He's one of Amy's friends, he's one of Adam and Jay's friends" she said calmly while Trish's brow furrowed as she noticed her name was missing "But you Miss Stratus, no Jeff Hardy is not your friend" Steph said shaking her head slowly.

Gaping openly at the other two Diva's on the couch in her hotel room "What do you mean Jeff isn't my friend!" she demanded.

"He's your something more" Amy said simply a soft smile crossing her face "You look at Jeff the same way I used to look at Adam before we got together" she stated simply.

Trish couldn't believe what the redhead had just said, Amy and Adam were completely in love and devoted to each other, there is no way that she could be looking at Jeff the same way. But considering the way that Steph was nodding in agreement Trish felt her throat getting a little dry at the implication. "But I can't be..." she whispered trailing off.

Steph smiled warmly and stood up placing a hand on each of her shoulders "Go and talk to him Trish you won't be getting hurt and taking this huge chance I can assure you of that" she said smirking when the blonde looked up with a hopeful but questioning glance "Because Jeff looks at you the same way when you aren't looking at him"

Hearing that confession Trish felt something warm like hope bloom in her chest, for so long she had felt something more for Jeff Hardy but she had pushed it down in desperation not wanting to lose his friendship. Spinning on her heel she strode out of the room and before she knew it she was running down the hall until she reached the room that she knew Jeff was in that night. Without waiting or even caring if his brother was in the hotel room with him Trish knocked on the door hoping the Matt didn't' answer the door.

Someone must have heard her prayers because moments later the door opened to a shirtless Jeff who was wearing just a pair of loose grey sweatpants the drawstring tied loosely. Jeff stared at Trish in shock, despite what he had pulled in the ring he hadn't thought that she would come and confront him here at his hotel room. "Trish what are you?" he finally asked after a moment of the two of them staring at each other.

"I think we should talk" Trish said wrapping her arms around her waist suddenly not all that confident in her t shirt and mini shorts she had changed into during her bedtime routine. "Is Matt in?"

Jeff shook his head and opened the door wordlessly motioning for her to enter the room. "No he went out and said he was getting in late so he was going to crash with Jay" he admitted before taking a seat on the bed next to Trish who was fiddling with her fingers something he had noticed she did when she was nervous.

"So I guess you wanna know about why I kissed you in the ring tonight?" Jeff asked and breathed out deeply when Trish gave a weak shrug and nod. "In all honestly I couldn't hold back anymore" he finally admitted.

Despite the fear running through his body Jeff couldn't help but admit to himself that telling Trish even that much about his feelings felt good. "I mean you have to know that I'm crazy about you Trish" he added giving her a slight smirk "You have me so wrapped around your finger it's insane. I don't know when it happened but all I know if you got hold of me Pretty girl and I don't think I'm ever going to get what you have back"

"What do I have" Trish asked softly reaching over to take his hand in her own, her heart beating furiously with each sweet word that the young man in front of her was saying.

Chuckling slightly Jeff ducked his head "You got my heart in a firm grip Trish" he said and looked over when he heard her gasp slightly a sad grin on his face "But you know I can't think of a better person to have it, even if you don't feel the same way I know that you'll take care of it no matter what it's just who you are"

Jeff's words had left her speechless but Trish had always done better with actions anyway so she raised their hands to her chest and rested Jeff's larger hand over her heart before cupping his face with her hands slowly moving forward. "You don't need to worry about that my Hardy" she whispered causing Jeff's eyes to widen slightly "You caught my heart long ago" she whispered before moving forward to slowly kiss him.

Despite the passion the was between them Trish felt no hurry or frenzy, she was sure that many people would expect them to tear each other's clothes off but she didn't have that urge at this moment. Oh was very attracted to Jeff thought he was beautiful really but in this moment she just wanted to kiss him, be held by him. Reveal in the fact that this beautiful man in her arms wanted her back. The two of them scooted up to the pillows and faced each other kissing each other deeply their hands holding each other tightly caressing each other but never once moving past that. Tonight wasn't about sex, when they eventually got to that moment Jeff knew it would be amazing but he knew that in this moment that wasn't what was needed. Pulling back a little he nuzzled his nose against Trish's who smiled warmly and ran a hand through her blonde hair amazed that she was here and in his arms. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers once again just hoping that when he woke up in the morning his Pretty Girl would be in his arms and none of this turned out to be a dream, he didn't think his heart could take something like that.

* * *

**So we have a new Champion. What do you all think? **


	43. Chapter 43

**Greeting readers. Sticking with my new posting schedule here is another chapter of my story Change of Fates. The loyalty some of the readers have had for this fic is amazing thank you very much!**

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: That's right now the final couple just need to get their act together!**

**Sophia (Guest): I thought you might like that chapter. Jeff and Trish will also get there moment I just want to make sure I write it so that it fits them. I'm glad that you enjoyed it! I was a little young during this period so I don't think writing for WWF was a career path at that time but thank you! **

**Chapter Forty Three**

"Brett…Don't bother coming" Steph sighed into her phone pinching the bridge of her nose, Tonight was the Smack Down after RAW and would be her first time appearing on screen without her Championship which of course Trish had won at Raw earlier that Week. "In fact don't bother calling me again"

Her boyfriend Brett was meant to come by and be supportive of her and be by her side but he had called up moments ago and immediately begun to make excuses, things like he wanted to spend some time with the band and wanted to practice a new song instead. Normally Stephanie was pretty understanding, her boyfriend was a pretty big country singer and had pressures to continue to perform at a certain level but with Jeff and Trish finally getting together and being so sickening the last few days and the loss of her belt she didn't have the patience for her boyfriend's antics.

"**Babe don't be like that" **Brett pleaded from the other end of the receiver causing Steph to grit her teeth in irritation.

"No Brett listen to me, it's over" she spat and then promptly hung up on the call feeling like she could finally breathe for the first time since she woke up that morning.

"Nicely done there Steph" Glancing over her shoulder Steph smiled when she saw Chris standing off to the side clapping slowly "I mean you kinda destroyed him there"

It always amazed Steph how easily that Chris could lift her mood, just seconds ago she felt ready to take on Kane in the ring with her anger and yet now just looking at the blonde she felt a wave of calm sweeping over her. "Thanks. You can't cancel on me too many times and thing that I'm just going to be here waiting for you" she said throwing her hair over her shoulder.

"Why in the world he would cancel on you is a mystery" Chris said shrugging in disbelief "I mean he did know who you are right?"

Laughing a little Steph ducked her head a little in an effort to hide the slight blush that Chris had pulled from her with his comments. The blonde was always sweet with her and always had a kind word but sometimes the things he said made old feelings come rushing back. "Got a big match tonight?" she asked

"Yeah with Kurt Angle" Chris said with a grin "Although a little birdy told me that you and I will once again be sharing the screen with some scene action"

Steph nodded in agreement. It was strange the two of them had gone from not being in each other's radars while in character to now the two of them having interactions more and more. Normally in this kind of situation Steph would just ask creative what was going on but since she had become Women's Champ at Wrestlemania in March she had all but lost all her control of creative. It wasn't her father being malicious or anything like that because she knew that he had loved having her as a part of the creative team. It was more the fact that as champion she had been busier than ever, she had photo shoots training and of course the fan events. Even if she had wanted to be a part of creative during that time she hadn't had the time and probably wouldn't have had the energy at all. Now that she wasn't Champion Steph had thought that she might be able to go back to creative but apparently being that she had held the title for so god damn long it made her somewhat of a fan favourite and as such she was fully booked for the next couple of months.

"It should be fun" Steph said happily "although I can openly admit that I am for once in the more comfortable looking outfit" she added in amusement.

Chris was dressed in his ring attire including his over jacket which seemed even sparkly that the first one he had worn with his opening promo with Dwayne although Steph hadn't thought that it was possible. But as it was unlike Chris who was dressed in his tights and wrestling boots she was wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans one of her shirts which had been cut into a cropped shirt and flashed a little midriff and had her hair piled on top of her head so it flowed down her back in chocolate and purple waves. Out of the two of them it was very easy to see that she was the one in the more comfortable situation.

Obviously Chris noticed that too and in a childish feat he rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her causing Steph to laugh in amusement. She knew that considering she had just broken up with her boyfriend that she should be upset but she couldn't find it in herself to be sad. Sure Tony had been fun and he had tried to woo her in the beginning but the fact of the matter was that he didn't seem to want to put in the effort with her. The both of them had hard lives, he was either in the studio recording or on the road promoting his songs and of course most of the time she was on the road preforming either it be house shows or on RAW or SMACK DOWN she worked most of the week. But despite that she had tried to fly out and see him as often as her work allowed and yet Tony just always seemed to find the effort too much work. That was the reason that she shut the relationship down, she didn't want to be with someone who didn't try and be with her.

It was a terribly female notion but Steph wanted that. She wanted to be with a man who wanted to be with her. Thought about her all the time and would try and move mountains to be by her side. She wanted a man who yearned for her in some ways. When she saw Jeff look at Trish she saw the kind of devotion that she wanted, it was as clear as day that Jeff was utterly devoted to the short blonde, he would do absolutely anything for her if it would make her smile. Even Adam who was childish and fun loving at heart would completely melt when he was around Amy, he would look at her and she could see her friend just change, when Amy was around no longer did Adam think about anything else other than the fiery red head.

"You ok there Princess?" Chris asked suddenly causing Steph to startle from her thoughts and shoot the blonde wrestler a confused glance "You just got real quiet there for a moment and your eyes got a little sad…your break up hitting you?"

Shaking her head slowly Steph let herself smile once again as the sad thoughts that had been running through her mind faded away "Nah just got stuck in my thoughts a little" she said shrugging. Chris gave her a long measuring look for a moment before shrugging and launching into the latest tirade that a couple of the wrestlers had gotten into from what he had heard in the locker room.

_Steph stood giggling with Lita by the snack table, they were of course talking about the big old Kiss that Jeff had planted on the blonde during RAW after the blonde's victory during the three way championship match. "I mean it was one hell of a congratulations" she giggled. _

_Lita nodded in agreement "Not to mention he's been hiding from her since then, he's worried as all hell that she's going to find and slap him" The redhead said shaking her head as she remembered how jumpy Jeff had become when they had arrived at the arena that afternoon. It was a far cry from how confident her crazily hair dyed friend was. _

"_But that doesn't make sense I highly doubt Trish would slap him" Steph said cocking her head to the side "I mean considering how eager Trish has been to find him I'm sure it's nothing bad if you get my meaning" she chuckled. It had been amusing watching the new Women's Champion running around the arena looking for Jeff, she had seemed so Earnest and pleading that Steph had merely pointed her friend in the direction she had last seen the Hardcore Champion head off in. _

_Lita opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a cloud of annoyance crossed her face causing Steph to look at her good friend in confusion. What the hell could have dragged her friend into such a mood? Lita was a pretty easy going person for the most part. She had seen her get along with people that normally Steph wouldn't be able to stand. So whoever or whatever was heading their way must have been someone the redhead really couldn't stand. _

"_What's going on?" she asked quietly but when an arm draped over her shoulder clad in the obnoxious sparkles and glitter which meant that it could only belong to one person, one that she had of course hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with this week. _

"_How you doing Princess" Jericho drawled out as he leaned into her causing her to grimace and push him away in disgust "Oh come now I was just coming over to ask how you're doing now that your precious little belt is gone" _

_Rolling her eyes at the other Wrestler Stephanie couldn't believe that she had once thought this guys was a standup guy. Considering how large his ego had gotten when he had become the undisputed Champion she was surprised that Lita and she hadn't suffocated already. "Well Jericho believe it or not but I don't need the shiny little belt to know that I'm good, I mean I did hold the belt for like eight months which is longer than you've held any of your titles so…." She trailed off shooting the man a vicious smile. _

_Not one to be intimidated Jericho flashed her a smile that was all teeth as well "Yes well Princess I guess you have a point there" he said and the slouched back little giving her a long glance over. Something that annoyingly enough Stephanie had gotten used to during her interactions with the annoying prick that was Chris Jericho "You know Steph even without your belt you are still a hot as ever" he drawled. _

"_Thank you I'm glad my attractiveness is not limited to the fact I have a championship" Steph drawled causing Lita to smirk in amusement "Although strangely enough Jericho I don't know if it was a coincidence or not but around the same time that you got your Championships you became a total Dick" she said in faked amazement. _

_Jericho smirked and reached out nudging Steph lightly on the jaw "Keep talking sweet like that to me Princess and I won't be able to stop myself" he teased but his eyes flashed dangerously. _

_In response Steph flashed the blonde a sweet smile and then linked arms with Lita who was watching the entire exchange with amusement "well Jericho you can try but we both know that I'm not so easy to pin down" she said her voice tinged with a threat which only caused Jericho to smirk. "Now normally I would say it's been a pleasure but I'm trying not to lie so…" she trailed off before spinning around and heading off with Lita leaving Jericho staring at them. _

_The two of them were just out of Jericho's earshot before Lita allowed herself to comment on what she had just seen between the two wrestlers "Well that was some intense chemistry" she remarked with a raised eyebrow. _

"_Please the only thing that is intense when it comes to Jericho and myself is the intense focus it takes for me not to punch him straight in the mouth" Steph said rolling her eyes _

_The redhead shrugged but couldn't help but think that her friend was deluding herself slightly. Sure she didn't think that Steph liked the other wrestler because it was true that Jericho was an ultimate prick and his ego was only growing the longer he held the undisputed Championship. But there was something there between the two of them, something that ran a little bit between hate and infatuation, the tension between the two of them was obvious she just hoped that her friend knew what she was doing when it came to the blonde champion, she really didn't want her to get hurt._

Waving off Amy and Adam's pleas for her to join them at dinner that night Steph began to make her way towards the locker room the pick up her things. She loved her friends she really did and she knew that them wanting her to hang out with them that night was all to do with the breakup she had initiated with Brett. But the fact was she didn't need someone to take care of herself tonight, the fact was that despite the fact they were together for a few months she and Tony didn't see each other enough for her to feel overly upset about the fact that their relationship had ended.

Plus there was the whole fact they wanted her to hang out with them while they were headed out to dinner, which normally she didn't mind hanging with Amy and Adam. But they had a tendency to get wrapped up in one another. They didn't mean to do it, but there was one thing that Steph didn't want for this evening, it was to be the third wheel. So instead she waved off her friends and had her own plans of going back to the hotel and soaking in the large bath with a glass of wine. Stubborn in her resolve the young Diva made her way out into the parking lot looking around for her car, surprisingly there were still a bunch of cars around considering the show had ended like forty five minutes ago.

"Big night huh?" a voice called out causing Steph to spin around.

Seeing Paul standing behind her with a slight smirk on his face, his leg not encased in a brace like it had been the last time Steph had seen him during his periodic check ins with her father surprised Steph. The fact was Steph liked Paul, he was one of the first wrestlers to give her his support in her efforts to make the main roster. Smiling widely she threw her arms around the large man giving him a tight squeeze. "How are you doing?" she asked pulling away.

"Good actually real good" the larger wrestler said his voice tinged in excitement "I mean I came here to see Doc for a check-up and instead he gave me the all clear to jump back into the ring"

Beaming happily for the other wrestler Steph couldn't help but feel happy for Paul. She knew how much wrestling meant to him and just how much he had been devastated when he had hurt himself right before the Invasion story line had happen. Creative had of course been scrambling to try and fill in the hole that the popular wrestler had left when he had been forced into recovery. So now that he had the chance to jump back in the ring Steph knew that he was going to be giving his all, which of course led to good matches and even better promos.

"I'm so happy for you Paul" she said sincerely "I'm sure you're going to take the company by storm once again" she teased causing him to duck his head in embarrassment.

Before the larger man could say anything Steph heard her voice being called out and when he looked over she saw Chris striding over his bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey Steph, Paul my man what's going on" Chris called out giving Paul a quick handshake.

"I was just telling Steph that I'm all cleared to get back into the ring" Paul said shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Chris gave the other wrestler his congratulations before turning to Steph giving her a puppy dog look "You headed back to the Hotel right?" he asked pathetically, Steph rolled her eyes and merely nodded unable to keep the smile off her face. "Jay was meant to give me a lift but he's already gone, do you think I can catch a lift with you?"

Sighing as if she was put out Steph nodded causing Chris to cheer as if he had just won the lottery. Turning to Paul Steph gave the larger man a warm smile "We'll catch up later?" she asked, Paul was a good friend and she wanted to make sure that he was up to date with everything going into his return so that he wasn't blind sighted.

"Course sounds great just let me know" He said happily waving to the two of them as Chris began to drag Steph to the car who was laughing happily to the car.

Turning to give Paul one last wave Steph sat in the driver's seat and glanced over at Chris who was smirking "Wanna get some really greasy and bad for us diner food" he asked causing Steph to smirk in return nodding in agreement.

Sure a bath and some wine would have been wonderful, there is nothing in that plan that would have made Steph feel like her night was incomplete. But sitting in the dinner with Chris eating a large burger dripping in cheese and bacon. Throwing fries at one another and attempting to drink what seemed to be the largest milkshake she had ever seen. This was a great night, this wasn't a night that she was content with this was just all around a fun night and Steph couldn't be more pleased that her blonde haired friend had dragged her off on this detour.

* * *

**So Triple H/Paul's back...I wonder what that is going to affect. **


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello Readers, how are you all. I hope you are all ready for another Instalment of Change of Fates. As always I do not own the rights to any of the Characters or the WWF/WWE in general, they belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE company. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: I'm not one hundred percent sure but I am thinking about the idea. **

**Chapter Forty Four**

Time seemed to fly by once Paul returned to the Ring he of course had his rivalry with Kurt Angel but once that was put to bed in late October it was obvious where the large wrestler was headed and that was straight for Jericho's belts. Steph obviously could see the good in having the Undisputed Champion and Jericho head into a rivalry but she didn't really understand how she had ended up in the story line. Apparently the audiences had been reacting well to all the segments that she and Chris had shot and now her father wanted to set it up like Chris requested her to be his manager as his reward for bringing not one but two of the Championships back to the WWF during Invasion.

But something that was making her even more surprised was the fact that her father had decided that they were due for a Brand split and had cooked up some weird story line with Ric Flair. Two owners or something like that and in order to make it work the next year in late march once all the story lines died out there would be a draft pick for which wrestlers were going to RAW and SMACK DOWN. Being that it was only just November it was still a lot of time before the draft but at the same time Steph couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She knew that it was stupid to think so but she really didn't want to be separated from her friends, obviously they were eventually going to have to be split up they were a large group but being at work with her friends was one of the best parts of her day.

Shaking the thoughts out of her mind Steph focused down at the script that was in her lap. Tonight was going to be the first part of her new story line. It sucked that she wasn't going to be wrestling for a little while because she enjoyed getting in the ring. Even when she lost it was fun, but considering the angle that creative had dreamed up for her she wouldn't be getting another go at the belt anytime soon which of course sucked!

"Are you excited to be working with Chris Darling" Glancing up from the script in her lap Steph gave her mother a very confused look "I mean I was under the impression that the two of you were friends" Linda added. "And I mean it's not like Paul is exactly a stranger"

Smiling warmly at the consideration that her mother showed Steph gave a nod. Being who she was she was willing to work with anyone but she always felt better working with those that she considered friends. It was why her segments with Adam and the Hardy's worked so well. They were comfortable around each other and as such they were able to go a little further with their characters without the fear of offending or making the other person mad. "Yeah mum seems like it's going to be a fun story line" she said absently as the hairdresser pulled her yellow streaked hair into a loose but beautiful waves around her face. The idea was to make her look elegant and sexy for the night.

"I know that it's not exactly what you've been used to for the last few years" Linda begun slowly causing Steph to control to contain her smirk. Her mother while supportive of her had made no qualms of letting her know that she didn't exactly enjoy seeing her in the ring. Steph didn't think he mother hated wrestling considering they had made a lot of money from it Steph chose to believe it was more due to her safety that her mother got a little scared of her being in the ring. "But I mean you have to give your body some kind of break, you did have a long eight months when you were Champion"

Steph nodded and reached over to grasp her mother's hand warmly "it's ok mum I get it" she said lifting one shoulder in a shrug "and I mean it's not forever I'll get back in the ring when it's time and take the company by storm once again" The matriarch of the McMahon family gave her daughter a smile and then reached over to press a kiss on her daughter's brow. Then with a parting farewell and wish for good luck tonight she left her daughter to finish getting ready for her big promo with her father and Chris that night.

Letting the Hair and Makeup ladies finish up their work Steph refocused on her script grimacing a little as she looked at what creative wanted her to do. "Is something wrong Mrs. McMahon?"

Glancing up at Lisa. A young red head who had been doing her makeup since she had come into the Company three years ago, someone that Stephanie trusted quite a lot and considered a friend. "Just the script, creative have me coming off as some damsel in distress who can't take care of herself" she commented rolling her eyes.

Mary a large black woman who had been doing her hair for the last year now snorted and let out a slight chuckle "Damn girly if there is any one here that can take care of herself it's you" she commented as she continued to move strands of her hair around

"Yeah Mary's right, if there is one thing that Stephanie McMahon doesn't need it's a Knight in Shinning Armor to come and save her" Lisa commented before pausing for a moment "Or would it be knight in shining tights?"

Reaching out and slightly slapping her friend for the horrible joke Steph grinned happily once again put at ease by the women who made sure she looked the part every time she stepped out in the arena "Knowing that doesn't help considering what the script has me doing" she said glancing down at the typed words on the page. Words that may have fit the Stephanie from 1999 but didn't really seem like a good fit for 2001 Stephanie.

"Girl you are Stephanie McMahon" Mary said as she stepped away finally finished with her work "You don't need to follow some script"

Lisa nodded in agreement as she too stepped away finished with her own work "You were Champion for eight months Steph, go out and show those lousy men out there who only wish they could do your job half as well as you can just what that means"

Grinning in excitement as the ladies words boosted her up Steph took a glance in the mirror smirking at the image the two women had created "Once again ladies, wonderful work" she said before straightening up and making for wardrobe "Now if you don't mind I have a story line to take over" she said as she left the room followed by the chuckles of both Lisa and Mary.

"_**You Got…No Chance!" "No Chance in Hell!"**_

_Smiling warmly to the crowd as she walked down to the arena, her arm linked with her father Stephanie raised her hand up high waving happily to them causing them to cheer happily. It's probably one of the few times her father has had cheers thrown his way when he's made his way down to the ring instead of boos. _

"_Making their way to the ring is the Chairman of the WWF Vince McMahon and the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie!" the ring announcer called out causing the crowd to once again to cheer loudly. _

_Reaching the ring Steph found herself taking the steps unlike how she normally entered the ring during her matches but considering she was wearing a cargo mini skirt with a tank top and matching Jacket for the skirt along with a pair of ankle boots she didn't think jumping up and then straddling then bending through the ring ropes was a good idea. Walking across the apron to where her father was holding open the ring rope she flashed him a smile and then entered the ring quickly straightening up and waving to the crowd. _

"_Stephanie was asked by her father last week to come down to the ring with him tonight in some sort of way to repair their bond, which considering how fragile their relationship is at the moment, probably isn't a bad idea" King called out "But I must say Stephanie looks pretty damn good tonight!" _

_JR nodded and then glanced down at his notes "Stephanie has been unfortunately declare unfit to wrestle for a short time due to the match she had with Molly Holly last week" he reported "Of course it wasn't Molly who actually caused the injury it was her cousins Crash who smashed the former champion in the back of the head with a chair while the Official was busy" _

_The King nodded but then chuckled "Stephanie may have lost that much but considering what Edge and Matt did to Crash and Hardcore Holly after the match in the Locker room I don't think the Holly cousins will be meddling with Stephanie all too much now" _

_Vince made a quiet down motion before grabbing the mic that was offered to him "Now as we all know a large event is coming up in a few weeks in November…Armageddon" he declared causing the crowd to cheer out loudly. "Which now that the Alliance is no more should be a Paper View of the ages" he cried out. _

_Standing by watching her father Steph clapped happily, she was really surprised when her father had asked her to come out with him, but at the same time considering she couldn't wrestle anymore she was glad that she was getting some sort exposure, she was super pissed at Crash Holly and what he did too her. The first chance she got she was going to hit him with a chair as payback. "What we have planned is a big event, we're going to have the Women's Championship match and the long awaited match between Triple H and Chris Jericho the Undisputed Champion for the WWE Championship, and it's bound to be a big match" _

_Holding in the urge to roll her eyes at the mention of both men Steph just continued to smile and clap along with the crowd. Triple H and her had of course put their feud to bed but considering she was instrumental in getting Jeff Hardy his Intercontinental Championship earlier this year before he got injured she was sure that he wasn't her greatest fan nor was she his. Chris Jericho and she had been verbally sparring and insulting each other ever since he won his damn championships. He was one of the most irritating people in the company it was tough because she didn't actually know who she wanted to have win the match. _

"_But that's not what I'm here to talk about" Vince continued unaware of his daughter's internal debate over who she wants to have win in the big upcoming matches. _

_But before Vince could open his mouth and finish his thought the opening tune to Chris Jericho's theme echoed out causing Steph to close her eyes in an effort to calm herself. Glancing over to the entrance she could only just make out the obnoxious Champion standing with his back to the arena as he did his stupid entrance. __**"Break The Walls DOWN!"**_

_Glaring at the blonde as he strutted his way down to the arena both his Championships slung over his shoulders. Glancing over to her father Steph couldn't believe that he wasn't angrier than he was, her father hated to be interrupted and yet when his precious Undisputed Champion did it he couldn't do anything but roll his eyes a little. If that had been anyone else that would be getting the glare of death. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she crossed her arms and gave the blonde a dead stare of boredom as he made his showy entrance with the belts into the ring. _

"_Well Jericho I didn't think you would be coming down" Vince said "And considering you interrupted me it must be very important what you have to say" _

_Jericho smirked and motioned for the mic which Vince willingly gave up "I am sorry about that Vince but I just had to come out and make my case to you" he said "In front of all these people I just wanted to ask something of you because as well all know in the locker room, you control everything" _

_Steph rolled her eyes and huffed a breath causing the crowd to chuckle a little at her annoyance. It was very obvious that Jericho knew exactly what he was doing when he spoke to her father. Vince McMahon was a powerful man and had terrible moods but he had one weakness. A weakness that Steph had found in so many men over the years and that was his ego. You give him some sweet words and stroke his ego and then he was bound to give you almost anything that you want. _

_The Chairman smirked and the motioned for the Champion to continue on, obviously pleased by the respect that the wrestler was showing him. "After Survivor Series you promised all of the people who bought home the championships that they would get one favour from you" Jericho started causing Steph to narrow her gaze "Steph got her three way match…where she lost her title" _

_Growling low I her throat Steph lunged forward to hit the blonde only to be stopped by her father who motioned for Jericho to continue "And the Dudley's got to keep Stacey as their manager. In fact the only people who haven't asked for anything would be Jeff Hardy and myself" he said in amazement. _

"_OK I can see where this is going" Vince said in amusement, "What is it that you want to ask for Jericho?" _

_The smirk that shot Steph caused her nerves to stand on end but it was the words that he spoke that caused a curl of dread to pool in her stomach. "You see I've found myself without a lot of allies since becoming the Undisputed Champion" he explained causing her father to nod in understanding "I was hoping to ask for you permission…to have you daughters Hand as my valet and manager" he ended with a fake nervous smile. _

_Steph knew her father was going to agree but she just couldn't help but hope he said no. The last thing she wanted to do was work with Jericho in fact she kind did hope Hunter took the Championship off the egotistical jerk in front of her. "Well I don't see why not" Vince said causing her to close her eyes in a silent prayer for strength "Keep her safe Jericho I don't want Triple H hurting her to get to you belt" he warned before giving her a pat on the shoulder "She might be an former champion but she is still my daughter" _

"_Of course Vince" Jericho said in a sickly sweet voice which caused Steph to grimace. _

_The seemingly forgetting why he came out in the first place Vince left the ring and headed back up to the curtain with his theme blaring out. Once he was gone and his music had faded Jericho turned back to the dark haired female with a smirk. But before he could say anything to rile her up her hand shot forward and slapped him on the face causing the crowd to cheer. _

"_Listen here Jericho" she hissed "I may have to be your manager or valet whatever, but I loathe you" _

_The blonde gave her a dark look coupled with a smirk rubbing a hand on the place her hand had landed "Oh I'm excited to be working with you too Princess" he teased. _

_Steph glared at him for a moment more before smirking back enjoying the uncertainty that flared in his eyes "Jericho did you ever think that having someone who loathes you hates you even be your manager is a bad idea" _

"_You would never try to throw my match not with your father watching" he said with confidence. _

"_Oh no I wouldn't" Steph said grinning in amusement "But I sure as hell won't be going out of my way to help you" she said before smirking. "This is going to be an interesting Partnership Jericho" she said patting his cheek mockingly before striding out of the ring he loud theme music blaring out and following her up the ramp. All the while Jericho gazed after the former women's' champion in shock._

* * *

**More Stephanie and Jericho interaction on screen, you all know that it's always entertaining. **


	45. Chapter 45

**Once again I have another exciting Installment of this thrilling saga that I have somehow gotten myself into. When I set out to tell this story I didn't think it would go so far or become so complex, but I must say that I am enjoying every chapter that I put out, I hope you all enjoy it too. **

**A/N: Review Responses**

**Cheryl24: I don't know how I feel about another engagement but who knows wacky things happen int eh WWE. HAHAHAHA**

**Sophia (Guest): Thank you for your reviews they mean a lot. I love that you take so much enjoyment from my writing and are so invested in my characters. I hope I continue to thrill and excite you with each chapter I post. **

**Chapter Forty Five**

Trish Giggled as she squirmed in Jeff's hold as he tickled her. Since they had decided to forget about all their reservations and fear and had actually told each other how they felt Trish could honestly say that she had never felt happier. Before she and Jeff decided to get together she had always had fun with the wild Hardy boy but at the same time almost most of their interactions were always tinged with some kind of sadness because she always felt like he was just out of her grasp, just that he was moving that little bit faster than her so she couldn't catch up with her. But now sitting in his lap with his arms around her she could honestly say that all her fears from before are gone.

The tickle war ended when Jeff caught her lips with his own in a sweet kiss causing Trish to smile. Neither one of them were in a hurry to move the relationship any quicker that what they were doing, so they still had yet to sleep together but despite that Trish didn't really feel as if the two of them were lacking in their relationships. Trish honestly could say she could spend hours just leaning against her boyfriend listening to him read his poetry or a book to her while he played with her hair. Breaking the kiss Trish nuzzled Jeff's nose with her own causing him to chuckle low in his throat causing shivers to run down Trish's back.

Unlike most nights when they were at work the two of them and their small group had been flown by Stephanie to their next location and as such they had three great days before they had to be anywhere which meant that Trish had Jeff all to herself for three full days. Of course they still went and hung out with all their friends but in the quite moments she got to just look at him and be content, she didn't need to put on an act for the fans, she didn't need to be Trish Stratus the Women's Champion and he didn't have to be Jeff Hardy the Former Hardcore Champion they could just be Jeff and Trish which considering their day to day schedule was very relaxing.

"So pretty girl what do you want to do today" Jeff asked softly, they had only just finished breakfast, surprisingly there had been no one from their group at the hotel breakfast but then again it was very early.

Trish cocked her head to the side and then shrugged "I dunno, I mean RAW is in a couple days and I just want to relax" she said pouting slightly.

Laughing at the cute image that his girlfriend made Jeff shook his head "You know I gotta go train later with Matt how about you and the girls go to the spa or get your hair done. I know Steph was talking about changing her colours…again" he said rolling his eyes dramatically.

Gasping in shock Trish's hand shot out and playfully slapped the other wrestler on the chest "Now listen her Jeff you cannot talk about changing your hair colours" she said motioning to the bright blue hair that the other wrestler was now sporting. The color was thick and bright as Jeff had only applied it yesterday after they had checked into the hotel, the mess he had left in the bathroom had made Trish a little guilty but the sheer excitement on Jeff's face when he came out and displayed his new look made her heart swell, if there was one thing that she would easily admit it was how easily Jeff Hardy made her knees go weak when he smiled. Be it his shy smile or his confident one that he used when he was on screen for the fans Trish always found herself feeling like a school girl when he smiled at her.

"Yeah guess you're right" He laughed "But what do you think, is it relaxing enough for you?"

Smiling warmly the blonde nodded and reached up to run a hand through the blue hair that her boyfriend wore proudly "Well I mean it's not a day soaking in the hot tub with you but I mean girl time is important" she teased giggling when she saw Jeff's eyes go wide at the implications of what she had just said. "And you do have to train so I think girl time is the best thing to kill some time"

"I mean I could probably get out of the match" Jeff said weakly causing Trish to grin, it was nice to know that while he had an effect on her, she had just as much of an effect on her.

If people found out that the two of them hadn't had sex yet Trish was sure that they would have all these misconceptions about the two of them having a boring relationship filled with no passion or real intensity. But the fact of the matter was the two of them may not have had sex but they weren't shy in the bedroom. In fact Trish was pretty sure she had never been with anyone as considerate to their female partner as Jeff was. "No you need to train my enigmatic hero" she teased continuing to play with the bright blue strands.

"But I'll make sure to have a wonderful bath ready for the both us for when you get back" she said teasingly "I mean I'll be all relaxed from my day of pampering but you will be all sore from training, it's only fair if I spend this evening helping you relax so that we're on the same level"

Jeff nodded seriously "Oh yeah I'm going to really need some help recovering" he spoke slowly his eyes never straying away from the blonde goddess in his lap. "I mean who knows how hard I'm going to go at Training, I mean considering I have to be ready to come to the aid of my Champion at any time on Raw"

Blushing slightly Trish grinned and leaned forward to kiss him to which Jeff responded happily, it always made Trish feel warm inside when Jeff referred to her as 'his' champion. The fact that he also trusted her to fight her own battles but was ready to help in a moment was something that truly loved about him. "Well then I should probably call the girls and see if any of them are awake" she grumbled not wanting to leave the warmth of her boyfriend's arms just yet.

The other wrestler gave her a warm smile and pulled her tighter against him "How bout we take a short nap instead, I mean it's still early" he said softly "And I'm not quite ready to let you go Pretty girl" giggling happily Trish nodded and the two of them curled up on the big bed content to nap for a short moment.

"So Amy how's things with Adam" Trish asked as she let the beautician in front of her to file away the colours that remained on her nails.

The Redhead blushed bright red and duck her head in order to hide the smile creeping across her face at the mention of her blonde boyfriend which caused Trish to giggle a little. It was amazing how different her relationship looked from the outside compared to Amy and Adam's. With Amy and Adam it was obvious to everyone the passion the two of them had, every time they were in the same room the sparks flew between the two of them. Hell from what Amy had told her they had slept together and then admitted their feelings which was a huge jump from how she and Jeff came together. But despite that Trish actually couldn't think of a better way for her two friends to start a relationship, both Amy and Adam were very emotional and physical people, it makes sense that they would show the other how much they meant to each other by becoming intimate quickly.

"Look at her she's blushing" Steph teased from where she was getting Magenta streaks applied into her now much lighter brown locks. Which apparently had been a decision from creative, something about matching Jericho for his upcoming match against Kurt Angle "Things must be going well then"

Amy lifted a shoulder in a small shrug not being able to complete the full movement with her hands and arms being taken prisoner by the woman working on her nails "it's going well" she said softly "I mean sometimes we don't do anything we just sit around you know…he just makes me really happy" she admitted a goofy grin spreading across her face.

Watching the normally hard as nails woman next to her turn into a blushing teenager was a breath of fresh air for Trish. Amy was always going to be her best friend and she loved her to death but apart from the affection she had for animals Trish had never really seen her be so soft with anyone that was until she and Adam got together. After that happened it was like Amy was a different person, more open about showing her emotions at least when it came to the tall blonde. "That's great Aimes, I'm happy for you"

The red head gave her a thankful smile before turning back to her nails obviously overwhelmed with all the talk about her love life. Steph must have noticed that as well because she was very quick to change the subject and give Amy a break. "What about you Blondie, how goes life with one Jeff hardy as your partner?" she asked teasingly her eyes flashing in amusement.

"It's amazing" Trish said sighing happily. Unlike Amy she wasn't shy in the slightest about her relationship and her feelings for the younger Hardy brother, she had wanted to be with him for so long that now she had him she sure as hell wasn't going to hide it.

"I mean he's just so sweet, last week at Smack Down he bought me a white rose and wished me good luck for my match" she said giddily "Not to mention that last night he took me around the town after we got in and we just spent the whole day doing complete nonsense"

Steph gave her a warm smile "That sounds amazing Trish" she said and Trish knew that the other woman meant it as well and yet deep in her grey blue eyes all Trish could see was a lingering sadness.

The three chatted away for a few moments before Steph was lead over to the basin to have her hair rinsed out, once she was out of ear shot Trish turned to Amy "Does Steph ever seem a little sad when we talk about our relationships?" she asked quietly not wanting the prideful brunette to hear her talking.

"Yeah but I can understand a little" Amy said shooting their friend a sad smile of her own when she looked over to the brunette who was happily chatting to the hairdresser "I mean here we are with two great guys, both of which are in the same profession as us so we get to see them all the time and her last boyfriend was kinda flake and was never around because he had his own career to think of" she said lifting a shoulder up.

"I know Steph's happy for us I mean she was the first one to congratulate Adam and I, hell she helped pushed you into Jeff's arms" she continued and Trish nodded in agreement, neither one of them could ever deny that Steph was anything but supportive when it came to their relationships. "But I mean can you imagine how it feels to what four of your good friends happy and committed to each other while you struggle through relationship after relationship, it's be a little lonely"

Glancing over at Steph and really taking her in Trish came to the conclusion that Amy was right. That was the word that she had been trying to think of. Stephanie looked lonely, and it hurt to know that she didn't have any clue of how to fix it for her.

It was late in the afternoon and Trish had tried to banish the thoughts of Steph's loneliness from her mind, as much as she loved her friend and she really did. Steph was one of the first people who had believe that she could make it to Champion, hell she had given her the damn shot at the belt in the first place. But be that as it may, she had a nice night planned for her and Jeff, she couldn't let those thoughts ruin her night. Jeff himself was due back from Training very soon and as suck Trish had begun to get ready, the Jacuzzi was running with bubbles and hot water with just a small amount of pine oils – a scent Trish had learnt made Jeff relax as it reminded him of his home in Cameron.

Room service had been ordered and would be on its way within the hour, and Trish herself had made a little effort while still allowing herself to be comfortable. Now all she had to do is wait for the man himself. Luckily for her Jeff did not make her wait too long because within ten minutes he was striding through the door, his shirt slung over his shoulder with only his wife beater covering his chest.

"Hey there Pretty Girl" Jeff said brightly reaching for her.

But Trish jumped away, because as much as she loved Jeff – although she had yet to say the words to him out loud – there was no way she was cuddling up to him while he was drenched in dry sweat that was just a no. "Oh no Hardy you go shower first" she said placing her hands on her hips frowning a little at him.

Jeff just chuckled and held up his hands in retreat before heading in to the bathroom, "What should I wear?" he asked obviously noticing the bath slowly filling in the separate Bathroom.

"Just some trunks" Trish said absently.

While Jeff was in the shower the room service arrived, it wasn't anything huge, it was just a cheese platter with some bread and crackers. Plus a bottle of wine for herself and some chilling beers for Jeff. She knew that Jeff would drink wine for her because he was a sweetheart but considering this was all relaxing she figured beer would probably be better for him. "I'm all ready babe" he called out causing a tingle to run down her spine at the easy way he called her babe.

"Then Get in the tub, I'll be in a sec I'm just bringing in some stuff" she called back and quickly poured herself some wine before grabbing the beer and the platter.

Once all the items were secure she made her way to the tub. Grinning at Jeff who looked like he was having a religious experience in the bath she handed him the beer and placed the Platter on a nearby stool so it was close enough to reach but out of the way of getting wet. Once everything was secured she slipped her shorts and tank top off revealing her red and white checker-ed bikini and slipped into the large tub with him happily settling against his chest when he pulled her against him.

"Have I told you how amazing you are today?" Jeff asked softly against her hair.

Trish giggle and nodded slowly as to not knock Jeff too much "Yes but a girl can never hear such things too often" she teased

Jeff's low chuckle filled her ears and made her shiver a little at the sound as it sent a tingle down her body until it reached her toes. The next few moments were filled in a comfortable haze, both of them spoke about everything but seemingly about nothing at the same time. But after ten minutes Jeff moved so that Trish was facing him his gaze suddenly very shy.

"I know that we haven't been dating for a very long time" he said slowly and Trish guessed that he was right in the official sense they hadn't been dating for very long but the fact was they had been dancing around each other for long beforehand that it almost counted. "But I want to meet your family and I want you to meet mine"

Reaching out to tangle her fingers with Jeff's longer one Trish beamed happily "I want that to Jeff" she said so softly it was almost a whisper. Somehow it felt wrong to speak loud in this moment.

The young man who seemingly had no fear when in the ring preforming his stunts took a deep shaking breath and seemingly swallowed nervously "That in mind, how would you like to come to the hardy's this Christmas as my Girlfriend and meet my dad officially?" he asked.

Trish felt a silly grin cross her face and she nodded happily causing Jeff to laugh happily and pull her into a sweet kiss only breaking to whisper "you are amazing" over and over again which in turn caused Trish to giggle. The truth was she had been to the Hardy compound and met Jeff's father - a hard working but fun loving man who loved both his sons and was so very proud of them - but this wasn't going to be the same and that made the moment even bigger. Suddenly Trish couldn't wait until December, hell she didn't even care if she was Champion at that point: she was going to have a great Christmas either way.

* * *

**Christmas with the Hardy's...Yes Please!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello Readers. A little later on this upload than the last few chapter. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting too long. Hope you all enoy the newest installment of Change of Fates! **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: You know Christmas with the Hardy's would be extreme**

**Sophia (Guest): I love that you are enjoying my characters so much. I know that when this started you were a huge Jeff/Trish an but I hope that i've been able to slowly make you love and enjoy my other pairings. **

**Chapter Forty Six**

Taking a deep breath Steph gave a sharp nod to the wardrobe lady and winced when the lady pulled the laces in the back of her dark blue and top tight giving it a corset like look and feel to it. Normally she wouldn't go around wearing anything like this but lately she and Jericho had been butting heads and for the sake of the script she requested she wore a very unflattering outfit, but her character went and got it tailored until it looked like what she was wearing now. It was tight and wasn't exactly comfortable but Steph knew that it was going to make a statement and a half which was half the reason the Diva division did anything. The wardrobe lady gave her a pat on the shoulder indicating she could finally relax, well as much as the outfit she was wearing would allow her to.

Turning around she gaze at her reflection in the mirror and Steph couldn't help but be amazed by the image in the mirror reflected back to her. Now Steph wasn't too shy anymore, her Wrestling attire showed her midriff and was tight enough that it wasn't at all that conservative. But what she was wearing now put all of that to shame. With her bright blue and gold corset she was sparkling faintly in the light – the colours were to match Jericho's ring attire of course – and the tight jeans with gold stripes down the side made her legs look like they went on forever and of course her feet were strapped into four inch gold heels. Nothing about this look screamed innocent, this was a blatant 'Look at what I have and you can't" look. Perfect considering how she and Jericho fought amongst themselves.

"You look very lovely Miss Stephanie" Rose the junior Wardrobe assistant said blushing slightly as she held out the silk robe that Steph would be wearing over the top of her outfit until she made her entrance later that night.

Steph smiled warmly at the shy woman. Rose was just out of fashion school and while extremely talented it was very obvious that she didn't have much confidence to back it up, which was just sad in her opinion. Because with talent like her Rose should be a lot more confident than what she was. "Thanks Rose, although I have a feeling that you're hard work goes a long way towards that" she teased causing the other woman to blush slightly.

Taking the robe from the stuttering woman Steph thanked wardrobe once again before striding down the corridors. Tonight was the big paper view where Chris would be going up against Triple H. It also meant that it had been three weeks since she had been his 'Valet' and honestly Steph could say that she had been having some of the most fun of her life just acting out scenes with the other wrestler. Of course she wasn't wrestling at the moment as her character had been put on probation two weeks ago after she smash Molly Holly's face up in a Hardcore match. Both she and Nora had walked away with a lot of bruises thanks to that match, but for the sake of the story line the Holly cousins had appealed that she had gone over the top and hence she was sanctioned which meant all she could do was valet for Jericho.

But another match that was taking place that night was Trish's big match against Jazz, while she knew that Trish was talented, the blonde had been training like crazy lately to make sure her skills were up to date Steph also knew how fierce of an opponent the former ECW wrestler was. It was a little sad to think but Steph didn't think that Trish was going to retain her Championship, and it wasn't because she was a bad wrestler it was just from what she had seen. Not that Trish had a championship run to scoff at, the woman had been Champion for over two months which was about how long she had been Champion for the first time. Steph was very proud of her friend and hoped that she did retain that night but she wouldn't be surprised if she didn't.

Shaking off the thoughts spinning around in her head she smiled when she saw Stacey and Torrie, the two blondes were actually really nice and easy to get along with. They might not be the best when it came to their skills in the ring but it was obvious that they were a real draw when it came to what they did best. They had just as many signs in the audience as her Lita and Trish did so Steph couldn't fault them for being popular for what they did. Plus they might not be the best in the ring but one thing both of the women did was try, oh sure Steph had felt a little bad when she had watched Amy beat up on Stacey last week in their match but the tall blonde had bounced back stage and hugged Amy congratulating her for a great match before bouncing off to find her other blonde friend.

"Hey there Steph" Glancing over her shoulder Steph smiled happily when she saw Jeff striding over to her his hair a mix between blue and green this week.

It was always fun to see what color Jeff would come out with each week, although lately he had begun wrestling with a hat on, probably because his hair was getting a little bit too long. Not to mention he had begun to ask about black light entrances which Steph could only imagine what he would do with that kind of entrance. Steph didn't like to play favorites but Jeff's entrances were always fun to watch he put everything into them and the crowd always exploded when he came out high stepping and head banging to the loud drums and guitars of his and his brothers theme.

Glancing down at the jeans shirt and sweater combo the other wrestler was wearing Steph realized that Jeff didn't have a match this paper view which was why she was a little surprised to see him "Hey Jeff, you don't have a match tonight?"

The other wrestler shook his head and gave her a big grin "Nah I'm here to support Trish" he admitted happily which Steph couldn't help but smile at, it was nice to see a man who was so open about his devotion to his girlfriend – although considering how they were as friends Steph wasn't all too surprised 'She's super nervous, has been asking me for extra training more and more"

Steph nodded in understanding, she had been a part of plenty of Championship matches and each one came with its own level of expectations, but the ones that were on the Paper Views were another level of pressure. The matches were bigger and the audience was bigger so your performance had to be perfect. The need to preform your best is always on its highest when you have to perform on a paper view. Add on top of that the fact Trish had to go up against someone that she hadn't had much success in versing before must just be adding to the pressure a whole heap more.

"I can only imagine" Steph said in understanding, hearing the crowd cheer and the Rock's music blare out Steph realised that her match was next and swore "Look I'm up next so I gotta run but give Trish my best, she's on not long after my match?"

Jeff nodded and waved off the former champion chuckling as he watched her hurry down the halls obviously wanting to run but being unable to thanks to the heels that wardrobe had thrown her in. Sometimes he couldn't help but feel sorry for the Divas, some of the things he had seen them be forced to wear didn't look all that comfortable in the slightest. Shrugging he turned around and continued to look for catering, he had to get his woman some tea so that she would calm down before her match.

_Standing next to Jericho as he made his entrance Steph toyed with the tie of her robe, she had to time this just right so that it made the biggest impact. Just as his signature break the walls down words blared out throughout the arena Steph threw off the robe causing the crowd to scream and cheer, which Jericho of course thought was for himself which was just stupid considering how much they hated him. But throwing her hair over her shoulder she smirked and waved at the crowd. Jericho glanced over at her and she could see the shock that spread across his face at what she was wearing. _

_Steph knew exactly what he had wanted for her to look like, the outfit that he had left her was a big enough clue but she was not going to be made a fool of, she was god damn Stephanie McMahon. Smiling sweetly at the other wrestler she linked arms with him and escorted him down the ramp all the while waving to the crowd with her spare hand. _

"_Making their way to the ring being escorted to the ring by the Billion Dollar Princess Stephanie, he is the WWF Undisputed Champion…CHRIS JERICHO!" the crowd begun to boo at the sound of his name being called causing Steph to duck her head in order to hide her smile. _

_Once they reached the ring Jericho held the ring ropes for her causing Steph to roll her eyes but duck under the ropes nonetheless, it was amusing what showing a little bit of skin would do to even the most arrogant of men. Seeing the signs with her name spread across them Steph smiled happily and waved at the crowd blowing them kisses happily which in turn caused the crowd to cheer even louder. Turning to the commentator she waved and gave the King a wink which in turn caused him to giggle and clap happily. Turning to JR she gave her head a slight bow which he happily returned a warm smile on his face. Making her way to the far corner she turned back to look at the curtain where the challenger would be making his way down to the ring very shortly. _

_The lights dies down and a foggy green light lit up the stage causing Steph to smirk a little at the theatrics that Triple H liked to preform to make his entrance so impressive. It was impressive not her favorite entrance but it was a sight to see. Lounging back against the ring ropes Steph settled into see just what Triple H would do to make his big entrance and try to intimidate Jericho. Because as much as she loathed to admit it, one thing Jericho did not do was scare easily, he might be smaller than Triple H but he had a tenacity and stubbornness that wasn't something to scoff at. _

"_**It's Time to Play the GAME!"**_

_As the opening words of Motorhead echoed throughout the arena the crowd erupted a Triple H walked out onto the stage his face pulled into a scowl. Smirking at the larger man Steph waved to him mockingly as he made his way down the stage enjoying the way his eyebrows rose when he saw the way she was lounging and what she was wearing all the while Jericho paced slightly with his belts slung over his shoulders next to her. _

_The larger man took a gulp of his water before jumping onto the apron and then finishing his entrance as he sprayed the water up high. Grimacing when some of the water hit her Steph couldn't help but swipe off the spit. If there was one thing she didn't like about Triple H's entrance it was the spitting, it was really gross and she really didn't like it. Once the entrance was complete Steph took both the belts from Jericho and moved out of the ring taking a seat next to the King as per her normal routine since she had become the valet for the Champion wrestler. _

"_Nice to see you again Stephanie" JR said as she adjusted the headset so that it snug against her skull, "Although I must say it's always a joy to see you" _

_Grinning at the kind words the other man was saying Stephanie ducked her head slightly "Ah JR are you sweet talking with me" she teased "I thought that was King's area of expertise" _

_Both the Texan and King laughed before King turned to address the former women's champion "I must agree with JR thought Steph" the former wrestler said beaming happily "This isn't a look we see you in very often is it here to stay?" he asked hopefully. _

_Shaking her head a little Steph smiled warmly "No I'm afraid not King, this was just for the paper view, had to make sure I stood out just as much as Jericho" _

_Before either commentator could say anything else the bell run and both of their attention turned back to the match. Steph watch absently and added in her own comments not really invested in who won, if Jericho won then yay he won and she was stuck with an egomaniac but if Triple H won then she would have to deal with a sulky Jericho and she really didn't want to deal with that. As the match progressed she cheered along with the crowd and waved to some of the fans who had come down to meet her. It wasn't until the crowd began to cheer loud she noticed Triple H had Jericho in a pedigree and within three moments his music blared out meaning Jericho lost. _

_Shrugging in disinterest she handed the WWF Championship over to the official and slung the WCW championship over her shoulder before making her goodbyes to JR and King. Ducking under the ropes she walked over to where Jericho was finally rousing and helped him to his feet. Despite her dislike of the man she too had been where he had been when she lost her own Championship, it sucks and you feel horrible. Handing the blonde his WCW title she glance over at Triple H who was smirking over at the two of them in superiority making her roll her eyes. Linking arms with the wrestler she was forced to valet she escorted him up the ramp and behind the curtain waving goodbye to all the fans who were screaming at them and cheering them on._

* * *

**Oh No Chris lost his title!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi There readers. Hope you all continue to read my fiction telling and continue to enjoy it as much as you all. I must say I am surprised as to how far I ahve gone with this fic, but I do have some long term plans with it so don't worry about me leaving you on a cliff. **

**A/N: No review, No Responses**

**Chapter Forty Seven**

_Rolling her eyes at the whining the Jericho was doing Stephanie tried to maintain her patience with the other wrestler. Since he had lost one of his belts to Triple H three weeks ago the other man had been insufferable. Add onto the fact that he had a match with the Rock coming up for his other belt that just made things ten time worse. Plus being that it was nearing the end of the year she had thought that her father would be relaxing, sure he co-owned the company with Ric Flair thanks to her brother's stupid decision to sell his shares when he had bought the WCW but Steph thought for sure that being that it was almost December her father would be more focused on the last few shows of the year._

_But instead of being the picture of joy and smugness – this year had been a killer one for the company – her father was often found worrying over documents and snapping at people for the smallest things as he often does when he's stressed. It was a perplexing situation and one that had Steph wondering just what her father had planned. _

"_Are you even listening to me?" Jericho said sharply breaking her train of thought._

_Glancing over at the other wrestler in boredom she arched and eyebrow in annoyance "In all honesty…no not a word" she remarked "Because I've heard it all before" _

"_What I have to say is important" Jericho growled his eyes narrowing "Just because I'm not one of your stupid little friends doesn't mean you can disrespect me like that" _

_Sighing in disinterest Stephanie stood up and brushed down her outfit for that night before shooting the man in front of her a bored stare "Jericho all you've done for the last three weeks is whine about Triple H and since you've found out about you match with the Rock all you've done is whine about him" she said plainly "If you're such a main event, such a Champion suck it up and deal with the hand you've been dealt" _

_The blonde gazed at her in shock his mouth opening and closing in shock at how she had just spoken to him. Seeing that she wasn't going to get anything from the other wrestler Stephanie shrugged and made her way out of the locker room. No longer interested in sitting around with the other wrestler as he moaned and groaned, all around feeling sorry for himself. Spotting Lita and Jeff standing near the buffet table Steph felt a grin spread across her face as she made her way over to her two friends. Since becoming the Valet for Jericho she had found little time to spend with her friends as the blonde wrestler seemed to want to monopolize all of her time. _

"_Hey there stranger" Lita called out when she caught of her striding over to her "Long time no see" _

_Nodding in agreement Steph pulled the red head into a quick hug before knocking knuckles with the younger Hardy brother who was grinning at her happily. "Yeah you're telling me" she remarked before glancing around in confusion as she realized there was a member of Team Extreme missing. "Where's Matt?" she asked softly. _

_It wasn't a secret per say about the discord between the two brothers of the tag team but nor was it common knowledge that Matt and Jeff were currently having a bit of a difficult time with their relationship. It had of course started when Jeff had did what he does best and in an effort to pull off a big move had accidently lost the tag team titles to the Dudley's and from there it had only gotten worse between the brothers. Between Jeff's success as the Hardcore champion – he had eventually lost it to Hardcore Holly a few weeks ago – and his relationship with Trish, the elder Hardy had been having difficulties coming to terms with his brother's popularity. _

_Then of course he had alienated Lita by seemingly flirting with Stacey Keilber and causing the red head to become slightly self-conscious about her relationship with the elder Hardy. Most of the time you could find Lita with either Jeff or even Edge lately because she didn't want to be around her boyfriend, which wasn't a good sign of their relationship at all. Trish had even started making excuses not to be around Jeff when she knew that his brother was going to be there because she didn't want to deal with his sharp comments about her, this of course hurt the younger Hardy who was utterly besotted with the blonde former champion. _

"_He said that he was going to find out what match the two of us have tonight" Jeff said shrugging one shoulder "I mean that was a little while ago but that was the last time we saw him" _

_Lita glanced down seemingly a little uncomfortable with the conversation causing Steph to feel a little pity for the former women's champion. Lita was one of her best friends and in the ring she shone brighter than most but looking at what her current situation with her boyfriend had done to her she couldn't help but feel like she was looking at a completely different Lita. "Yeah he'll be back soon" she said softly not at all soundly pleased with the situation. _

_Stephanie was about to comfort the other Diva when she saw Triple H stalk around the corner, his championship belt slung over his shoulder. The larger wrestler was smirking cockily causing Steph to roll her eyes in annoyance something her two friends noticed and then turned to locate the cause of her annoyance. Steph could immediately notice when Jeff saw Triple H striding their way, his once loose shoulders tightened a little and he turned back towards them with a frown on his face. There was no real love lost between the two of them mainly because Triple H didn't think that Jeff had any talent and Jeff thought Triple H was a bully. _

"_Well hello there Stephanie" The Champion drawled out as he came to stop before their small little group "I see you're still hanging out with the riff raff" _

_Arching an eyebrow in disinterest the McMahon heiress gave the larger wrestler a very bored stare "Honestly Hunter you think you would understand by now" she drawled out "You are nothing more than a caveman in my eyes, Lita and Jeff here can actually hold a conversation with me, it much more interesting than the grunting and posturing you seem to think qualifies as conversation" _

_Out of the corner of her eye Steph could see Lita attempting to hide her grin by ducking her head, turning her attention back to Triple H she noticed that the other man was frowning slightly at her insult. "You think you're real funny don't you Princess" he growled out. _

"_Not in particular but I know I'm smart enough to make you think so" she continued glancing at her nails, in the back of her mind she realised that she would need to get a manicure soon her nails were looking a little rough. _

_By this point Triple H was fuming at it was pretty obvious by the look on his face not that it scared Steph all that much, she had stared down Stone Cold and the Undertaker, the man in front of her wasn't as scary as those two no matter how much he tried to think her was. "Listen here you little bitch" he snarled causing Steph to smirk and hold up a hand to silence him. _

"_I would watch your tone Triple H" she said shortly "You may be the WWF Champion but I am not just anyone you can try and intimidate, I am Stephanie McMahon" with each word Steph could see that it just was making the other wrestler angrier as he realised the truth in her statements "You can try and bully me and push me down but remember this Hunter I will always come out on top" _

_The two of them stared at each other with hatred burning in their gazes, which considering they were ex-husband and wife it was kind of ironic before Triple H snarled a parting statement. "You better watch you're pretty boy champion out there Stephanie because if I get him in the ring again I will break him" he snarled before stalking off. _

_Rolling her eyes at the dramatics that the other wrestler was displaying Stephanie turned back to her two friends who were giving her very impressed looks "What?" she asked in confusion not at all understanding why they were glancing at her in that way. _

"_You just stood toe to toe with Triple H and didn't even flinch" Jeff said sounding very impressed "Even when I was taking him on for his Championship I was a little scared I mean he's a big guy" _

_Smirking in amusement Steph shrugged her shoulder "Nah Triple H is just all talk, I mean sure he's dangerous, but so am I" _

_Lita laughed and linked their arms together "You are awesome" she said with a big grin causing Steph to blush slightly at the compliment "I mean serious you're just awesome"_

Stretching out lazily and letting out a long yawn Steph gave her travel companions a tired look. As the arena for Smack Down was only like a day's drive from the arena they had just preformed at for RAW her and the small bunch she called friends had decided to rent out a van and now they were all bundled up and on their way after another successful show. Jeff was out like a light with Trish curled up next to him reading quietly obviously just enjoying being close to her boyfriend. Matt and Jay had somehow passed out leaning against each other but in the most uncomfortable looking way possible, just looking at the two of them gave Steph a sore neck.

Edge was up front and had taken the driver's wheel which of course meant that Amy wasn't too far off. The red head was curled up on the passenger seat asleep but she was facing Adam and every few moments the taller blonde would glance over to her and give his girlfriend a sweet smile. It always made Steph so happy to see the sheer devotion that the two of them share, it was different to the affection and sweetness that Jeff and Trish seemed to have but it was still so very beautiful to look at. Knowing that Adam would get a little embarrassed if he caught her staring Steph glanced over a felt her smile turn slightly sad when she looked at the depressed profile of Chris.

Leaning against the door with his head resting against the window he was a picture of sadness and despair which considering her lost his second belt to the Rock that night Stephanie could understand why he was so upset. During his entire career in the WCW all Chris had wanted was a shot at the belt and despite how hard he tried he had never even gotten a shot. Then he came here and he finally not only got a shot at the WCW title but he had won it and the WWF title, he had been the Undisputed Champion of the WWF and now in a month he had lost the WWF and the WCW titles, something that had to hurt.

Reaching over Steph tangled her fingers with him giving the other wrestler a supportive grin when he glanced over to see what she wanted. Chris gave her a weak grin back and her hand an extra squeeze. Shifting over slightly so he could lean on her slightly Steph tried to show him that she understood that he wasn't feeling the best. When she had been out in the arena it had taken every inch of her acting skills to be able to continue to portray the disinterested valet for the other man when she had seen how heartbroken that her real life friend had been. Knowing that it was all to set up a big rivalry with Triple H for next year isn't really all that comforting when you lose the belts so Steph knew better than to bring that part of the whole situation up.

"How are you feeling" she whispered softly to the other wrestler.

Chris gave a shaky exhale as if he was trying to stop himself from crying, which considering the situation he very much might be "I mean not too great" he whispered back his voice heart broke "I put my all into my match tonight and it still wasn't enough, I mean I know Rocky is a good wrestler but that was my title"

Steph could feel the sorrow Chris was emitting and couldn't help but empathise with him a little, sure she had never lost the women's title and felt so bad about it but she could only imagine how bad she would feel if she had tried so hard and the belt had just slipped through her fingers. "You can get it back" she whispered softly "I truly believe that you are meant to be Champion Chris"

The blue eyes of her friend look right at her searching for something, what it was Steph didn't know but she kept their gazes locked and her own open. It was obvious that Chris needed to find something and if she could help support him she would. After a moment Chris's eyes widened in almost wonderment as if she had displayed something marvellous. "You really mean that don't you" he whispered.

Nodding kindly Steph squeezed Chris's hand not saying a word. Normally she found it difficult to not comment on things but right in that moment she knew that Chris didn't need words. In that moment Chris just needed her to be by his side and support him. So together they sat for the remainder of the trip and if the two of them fell asleep clutching each other's hands the remainder of the passengers in the car made sure not to mention it or make a big deal of it when they woke up.

* * *

**AAWWW Sad Jericho, But at least he has Steph to comfort him. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi There readers. Hope you all continue to read my fiction telling and continue to enjoy it as much as you all. I must say I am surprised as to how far I ahve gone with this fic, but I do have some long term plans with it so don't worry about me leaving you on a cliff. **

**A/N: I feel like i've been a little slack so here enjoy two chapters in one day!**

**Chapter Forty Eight**

It was Christmas. Well it was about two weeks until Christmas but for the most part it was Christmas. Normally at this time of the year Amy couldn't help but feel excited. It was one of her favourite times of the year. Christmas meant that she would go to the Hardy Compound decorate like crazy with Matt – who wouldn't admit it but was in fact a huge Christmas nerd just like her – it meant making Eggnog with Old Jack Hardy. It also meant laughing with Jeff as he retold some of the more hectic antics of his from the year. But this year Amy couldn't find it in herself to be as excited as she normally did, and it wasn't because of anything to do with her personally. In fact all things considered Amy couldn't help but think that her life was going pretty damn well.

In the Ring she was getting more and more hype so there was probably a Title Shot or large story line in her near future which was always a good thing. Her friendships were going as strong as ever, Steph and Trish were both due to come to the Hardy compound for Christmas that year which Amy was pretty happy about. Then of course there was her relationship with Adam which was going so very well, in fact Amy was sure that the tall blonde haired man was going to ask her to move in with him soon which she would happily do. So the fact that she had been feeling so poorly lately was a bit concerning to her. Normally she would be full of energy no matter how hard she wrestled or what she did but lately Amy had been feel so very lethargic.

Last week during the last RAW show for the year, after she had gone out and won her match Amy had felt faint and had needed to go lie down after ward. Hell she had ended up taking a long nap, only waking up when Adam had shaken her awake telling her that the show was over and that it was time to leave. So far she had kept how tired she had been feeling from everyone but she knew deep down that she couldn't hide it forever. It was why she was so excited for both Steph and Trish to be coming that year to Christmas. Sure she knew that Trish was going to be having a big moment what with Jeff introducing he to Jack as his girlfriend but Amy was sure that her best friend would have some time for her to have a talk.

"Are they here yet?" Jeff asked nervously as he peeked out the window next to the armchair that Amy had claimed as her own years ago when she had first come to the Hardy Compound main house.

Covering the giggle that threatened to escape her Amy glanced over at Matt who was busy untangling lights for the massive Christmas Tree that was located in the corner of the Hardy's den. Meeting the elder Hardy's gaze Amy watched as he rolled his eyes at his brothers antics before focusing back on his task, which he was taking as seriously as it her had been given a mission to diffuse a bomb. Turning back to the younger brother Amy smiled warmly at the display he was putting on. In the time that she had known the Hardy brothers she had always known that Jeff was the more emotional of the brothers, he was shyer for the most part and had a sweet heart despite the way he looked. But to see him acting so anxious and nervous to see his girlfriend who he had only parted with a few days ago so she could go see her own family.

"Jeff calm down" Amy laughed out causing the young man to fixate his green eyes on the red head his eyes flickering anxiously "Steph messaged me like forty minutes ago saying they had just left the airport. They'll be here soon" she said soothingly.

The younger hardy nodded and swallowed tightly before making his way over to Matt who promptly gave his a big ball of tinsel to untangle. It was a little sad watching how excited Jeff was to see Trish this Christmas Amy mused. Adam of course loved his mother and had invited her down to Florida where he lived so that she could spend the holiday with her son which of course meant that she didn't get to see him during this time. By the time new Year's rolled around she would be in Florida and back with him spending the new year celebrations with him but the fact still remained that she wouldn't be spending her first Christmas as a couple with Adam. Focusing back on the book in her lap Amy allowed the novel to take here attention and after what seemed like mere moments but was actually thirty minutes the sound of a car honking broke through her thoughts.

Wasting no time Jeff was up in a flash of gold and red tinsel and then out the door towards the Car before Amy even got to her feet. By the time she had made it to the door Jeff had Trish wrapped up in his arms and was spinning her around while she giggled happily. Steph was standing nearby with a war smile on her face. When the two of them caught gazes the brunette who for what seemed like the first time in forever had no streaks of colour in her hair walked over to her and pulled her into a warm hug. "Hey there Red how you been" she asked cheekily.

Laughing and hugging back her friend just as fiercely "I'm good it's funny how much I miss every one during the off times considering how much they irritate me during the tour" she laughed as she pulled back.

Steph grinned and nodded in agreement, then together linking arms they walked up the path towards the house where Matt and Jack were both waiting for the group to head back inside out of the freezing cold weather of North Carolina at Christmas. "Hi there Mr. Hardy" Steph said chirpily.

The oldest Hardy chuckled and opened his arms out for the youngest McMahon for a hug "Come now girly you know I wanna be called Jack" he said happily as Steph stepped forward to be wrapped in a big hug.

Amy knew that Jack Hardy had always wanted a daughter and she knew that he and his wife had been trying after the birth of Jeff but of course she then got sick so the efforts were put to the wayside. So the fact that he was so open and affectionate with all the female friends of his sons wasn't all that strange to her at all. Once Steph stepped back and moved on to Hug Matt who eagerly pulled her inside to try and help with the decoration efforts which Steph just laughed at in good nature obviously used to all the fanfare that Matt put into the decorations from the last few years she had spent Christmas with the Hardy's.

Moving to stand next to the Patriarch of the Hardy clan Amy made sure to give Trish a bright encouraging smile from where she was standing next to Jeff their arms entwined and hands clasped together. "Now hello there Trish" Jack said warmly happy to see the short blonde who he had known his son had been so besotted with for so long.

"Hi their Mr. Hardy" Trish said softly.

Jeff smiled down at Trish with an excited grin before looking up at his father, the man whose opinion meant so very much to him. "Dad I know you and Trish know each other and had done for a little while" he said waiting for his father to give him a very questioning look "But I would like to introduce you to her again but this time…as my girlfriend" he finished shyly.

Jack looked at Jeff in shock for a few moments before letting out a loud laugh and pulling the two of them into a huge hug. "I always knew that there was something wonderful between the two of you" he said warmly before releasing the two of them from his crushing hug "Come on inside" he said herding them two of them inside.

"Matt get the eggnog we have something to toast about!" he called out to his son who was under the strict instruction of Steph when it came to decorating the tree "Steph let the boy up and come drink with this old man"

Glancing at the three Hardy men who were arguing over the best way to cook the roast for that night Amy decided that it would be best to drag Steph and Trish upstairs for her chat in that moment. Jeff had finally decided to let Trish go and Jack wasn't pulling Steph into any conversations for the first time all day. So walking over to the two women who were placing their presents under the now fully decorated tree.

"Hey can I talk to you guys…upstairs" she said in a quiet voice. "I don't want the guys to hear this" she added glancing over to the Hardy family who were still bickering over the barbecue.

Both Steph and Trish glanced at each other for a moment before nodding. Together the three of them made their way up the stairs silently in order to not be heard. It was obvious to both Steph and Trish that whatever their red headed friend needed to talk about was very serious otherwise she wouldn't have been so secretive about it, not when it came to the Hardy's. It was no secret that the Hardy family had become Amy's surrogate family which could only mean that it was something so big that she didn't want the family to know.

Once they were situated in the bedroom that Amy had claimed as her own many years ago when she had first started coming over to the Hardy compound – Matt and Jeff each had their own houses on the compound for a few years now meaning that the main house was mostly empty – Amy swallowed through the nerves that seemed to be making it so hard for her to talk. "Thanks for doing this guys" she whispered softly.

"What's going on Amy" Trish asked softly reaching out to take the other woman's hands "I mean if you don't want Jeff or Matt to know let alone Jack it had to be a big thing"

Steph nodded in agreement "Not to mention how skittish you're acting it's almost like you're about to tell us that you've killed someone and need help burying a body" she joked slightly causing Amy to chuckle slightly "Which you know girl I love you I would probably actually help you do it"

Looking at the two women in front of her Amy knew that she was safe and that her friends were the best friends that she could ask for. "I just need your advice on something" she said running a hand through her bright red lock "I can't figure it out and considering you two are my girls I knew that I could trust you"

"Hit us" Steph said with a confident grin while Trish nodded enthusiastically in a way that only Trish seemed to be able to muster.

Taking a deep breath Amy nodded and begun her tale "I'm sure you guys have all noticed how tired I've been lately" she said which both girls nodded at, it was bound to make people notice when the notice when the most energetic member of the locker room suddenly became not so energetic. "And I mean my moods have been a little all over the place" she admitted softly.

It had been a strange experience when Amy had felt herself tearing up the day before when the barista at the coffee shop in town had told her that they had been all out of banana muffins. The of course she had been getting irritated by the slightest things, she was pretty sure she had scared Torrie half to death at the last show when she had snapped at the other diva for asking a single question. "So basically I just wanna know if you two have any ideas on what the hell is wrong with me" Amy said in frustration "I've managed to keep a lot of this stuff from Adam but I'm pretty sure he's going to be able to notice when I cry over a cookie or something"

Trish seemed perplexed and seemed to focus her attention on the bed spread underneath her but Steph was fixating her with a very stern look almost as if she knew something that Amy didn't "Amy do you also have an increase in appetite?" she asked in a calm voice.

Nodding slowly Amy tried to get a read on her friend and what she seemed to be thinking "Amy could it be possible that you're pregnant/" Steph asked slowly causing both Trish and Amy to gasp in shock.

"No No Adam and I are always safe!" Amy said confidently, it was true because although both her and Adam loved each other neither of them were in any state to have children together at this point in their lives. "It's the one thing we make sure of"

Steph nodded slowly and then shrugged "I don't know then I would probably just put it down to a stomach bug or something then" she said before reaching over and taking Amy's hand in her own. "But Amy I would at least take a test to confirm it…you never know" she said softly trying to be as comforting and calm to her friend as she possibly could be.

The red head smiled warmly at the worry her brunette friend was displaying and nodded in agreement which seemed to pacify the McMahon heiress. Of course Amy didn't really plan on taking such a test not while Adam wasn't with her anyway. But there was just no way that she was pregnant it just couldn't happen but if it meant that she no longer was worrying Steph or Trish then she would say it. Besides what could possibly go wrong with her choosing not to take a test that she knew would turn out negative. Considering how much stress it might cause not taking the test just seems like the better alternative so she would put it off until she was back with Adam. Taking the test without him

"now come on we better go save the men before they decide to set the whole back yard on fire" Amy said chuckling and moving off the bed.

Both women laughed and together they all headed out of the room and down towards the kitchen. All the while Amy shoved the worry she was currently feeling to the back of her mind. It was Christmas and that meant that there was no way she was going to let a little bit of worry affect her holiday, so she slapped on a smile and instead laughed at Matt who now had slightly burnt hair.

* * *

**Oh Damn is Amy Pregnant?!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Welcome Readers. Late post once again I am sorry. I've been writing like crazy because I'm planning out the end to this fic so i'm getting a little excited. Warning there are some very depressing and sad scenes in this next chapter. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: I think your right. Chris and Steph are going to get together soon I promise. **

**Chapter Forty Nine**

Laughing warmly at the stupid acts that Matt was doing to try and impress everyone Steph couldn't help but feel relieved that she had once again been allowed to come to the hardy's for Christmas instead of having to sit through Christmas at her parents. For the most part she loved her mother and loved her father, hell without her father's permission she wouldn't be living the life she was currently living as a WWF Diva. But there was something so very warm about Christmas with the Hardy's compared to the cold elegance that her mother put on for the festive holiday.

Glancing over at Amy who was huddled up around the file giggling with Trish as they watched the two brothers putting on a show for them Steph couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the Red Head. Despite her insistence that she was feeling better and that she would in fact take a test when she met back up with Adam she couldn't help but feel worried for her friend. The look that Amy had when she had when she had suggested pregnancy had been horrified and shocked, which had surprised her a little. By all appearances Amy's relationship with Adam as solid as it could be, sure a sudden pregnancy isn't the best of things but at the same time with two people who love each other and are devoted to each other it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

The sudden vibration of her phone caused Steph to jolt out of her thoughts and quickly pull out her phone. Glancing down at the caller ID Steph felt a warm smile cross her face when she saw that it was Chris contacting her. Since the last RAW show in which Chris hadn't wrestled but instead they had shot several scenes together the Blonde had been in Canada with his family happy for the time off. Quickly taking the call Steph stood up from the group and made her way just inside the main Hardy house so that she could have a little privacy.

"Hi there stranger" she said in amusement "Been a while, how's your Christmas festivities going?" she asked glancing over to the bonfire just in time to see Matt lift Amy out of her chair and pull her up onto the trampoline as Jeff jumped off to steal the seat next to his girlfriend.

A light chuckle came over the phone causing Steph to shiver slightly at the chill that ran down her spine at the sound of it "I'm good, Mum is of course making all my favourites so I may need to put in an extra hard work out after Christmas" he reported "Gotta stay fit and ready to go out on stage with you by my side I mean there is a reason why you are one of the most favourite Diva's on the roster"

Steph felt a slight blush warm over her cheeks at the compliment Chris had so easily given her. Being in the family that she was in, Steph knew that guys liked to compliment her mostly due to the money but there was something so genuine about the way Chris complimented her. Since she had met the blonde - even when he was still married to Jess – there was something so very genuine and open about Chris, something that made her feel like whenever he spoke to her he meant every single word. "Thanks Chris, but I'm sure you're going to look just fine" she said warmly back to him.

"Oh yeah is that right…have you been checking me out Mrs. McMahon?" Chris asked coyly "You must be careful Steph I have delicate sensibilities"

Laughing at the other wrestler Steph shook her head "You would feel honoured if I was checking you out Mr. Irvine" she said in amusement.

"That is very true" Chris said in a mocking serious voice "One of my life goals is to have Stephanie McMahon check me out. What something like that will do to my self-esteem you can't even fathom"

Smirking Steph turned to look at the group on the trampoline sparing Amy a quick glance who seemed to be getting ready to do a flip before focusing on the conversation "All compliments aside though, did you need to call me for something" she asked biting her lip.

The last thing Steph wanted to do was chase Chris away because talking to him in that moment was making her relax in a way that she hadn't realize that she needed to do. But at the same time she didn't want to take Chris away from his family. Since he had started wrestling he didn't get to see them all too often, and since he lived in Florida he didn't get a chance to go to Canada all that often either. "Nah there wasn't anything much Steph…I just felt like calling s'all" Chris said softly.

Hearing those words the brunette couldn't stop the butterflies that began to flutter in her stomach "Well I appreciate it" she said softly back "I was missing your voice a little myself" she admitted.

"It's strange I mean you and I have been working together quite closely together for a little while now" he said warmly "So the fact that we haven't seen each other for a few weeks now was just a little bit of a shock to the system" he explained "But more than that I mean your kinda fun to be around Steph"

Feeling her smile stretch across her face Steph ducked to hide her smile even though she knew that Chris couldn't see her she still felt a little embarrassed about what he was saying to her. "I miss hanging out with you too Chris" she said warmly "I mean I've had a lot of fun working with you for the last few months, I'm glad we get to carry that on for a little while into the new year"

A moment of silence followed her admittance and for a moment Steph suddenly felt very nervous about what she had just said but before she could open her mouth to say anything different a loud scream of pain echoed out through the clearing. Whipping her head around Steph's gaze immediately fell onto Amy who was now hunched over on her knee clutching her mid-section while Matt hovered around her watching in fear.

"Steph what was that!" Chris shouted in alarm, obviously nervous about the sound that he had just heard.

Rushing past Jeff and Trish who were standing up in alarm Steph vaulted onto the trampoline and made her way over to Amy. Glancing down at her prone form Steph felt her eyes go wide as she saw the blood staining the pants of the other Diva. "Chris ring Adam tell him Amy's hurt" she said slowly "He needs to get here!" she urged.

"No problem I got that you tend to her" Chris said firmly before he hung up.

Shoving her phone into her pocket she turned to Jack who was staring at Amy in fear, obviously not handling the fact one of his favorite girls was now in pain "Jack we need to get her to the hospital can you get the Truck ready" she asked loudly.

The eldest Hardy nodded and ran off, as he was now tasked Steph turned to Trish who was now at the edge of the trampoline staring at Amy in fear "Trish get Amy some stuff for the hospital, she's going to want to be comfortable" The blonde didn't hesitate for a moment before she was bouncing off to gather the things.

Turning her attention to Amy who was whimpering in pain Steph felt her gaze soften slightly "Amy, we're going to take you to the hospital ok" she said softly before motioning Jeff and Matt over to help get her off the Trampoline "We're going to have to move you, I know it's going to hurt but we have to get you into the car"

"Ok" Amy whispered brokenly.

Holding onto her hands tightly Steph helped Amy move so that Jeff was able to lift her up, supporting her as she whimpered in the pain radiating from her body. Within moments Steph was curled up in the backseat with Amy's head up on her lap and Trish on the other side of her. The blood which Steph had first seen while Amy was on the trampoline hadn't stopped but slowed, in the end the blanket that Trish had wrapped her friend up in now had a large stain on the front which was making Amy look even worse. Matt and Jeff were both following them in Matt's truck as they sped down the high way towards the Hospital.

"Steph" Amy whispered sadly.

"Yeah Amies" She whispered back brushing the sweaty red locks off her friends forehead.

The red head tilted her heads up and locked gazes with her friend, the heart breaking sorrow pouring out of her friend "What if I lost the baby" she whispered, her voice cracking in pain.

Steph knew this was the moment that she should lie to her friend and comfort her but at the same time, she knew that by the amount of blood that had been underneath her friend and how early along the young woman would be in her pregnancy that it would be a miracle if the baby survived. "Adam will be there for you" she whispered instead and she meant every word.

Amy bit her lip and looked down burrowing her face into her friends lap hoping to hide from the world as the reality of what was happening to her hit her. Steph looked up at Trish and shared a scared look with the blonde. Out of everyone that this could have happened to Steph couldn't believe that it was happening to Amy of all people. Despite how she portrayed herself everyone who really knew her knew that Amy was a sweetheart, she loved animals and never wished harm on anyone despite how she felt about them. Now she had to sit through a devastating loss, because even if she didn't want the baby or think she would have been a good mother Steph knew that losing this baby, losing Adam's baby was going to be one of the worse moments of the red heads life.

"Everything is going to be ok" Trish said soothingly as the two of them broke eye contact and they focused back down on the weak red head.

Once they reached the hospital a nurse was waiting outside with a wheelchair to take Amy straight in too see a doctor. While they had been on their way Jeff had called ahead so that the hospital was aware of just what their friend was going through. Of course the guys weren't all that sure with what was going on with their good friend and neither Trish nor Steph wanted to really let them know, it didn't seem like something they should talk about not without Adam at the very least. So instead they all sat around the waiting room for news, something good to come out of the horrible situation that they had suddenly found themselves in.

After hours of waiting in the empty waiting room, Steph noticed the doctor walking towards the small group. Glancing to her side she noticed Trish was fast asleep cuddled up to Jeff who was absently stroking her hair. Matt was passed out over two chairs and Jack was just sitting with his hands clasped together staring at the floor with a blank look in his eyes. Swallowing down her nerves Steph stood and made her way over to the doctor.

"Are you with the group that bought in Mrs. Dumas?" the doctor asked quietly, obviously taking notice of the atmosphere of the room. Steph nodded softly and waited for the medical professional to continue on "You did very well to keep Mrs. Dumas calm while on the ride here and you acted promptly which saved her from taking more damage" he explained carefully.

Despite how calmly her was taking Steph did notice the phrase 'Taking more damage' which of course meant that the young woman had sustained some sort of damage, although considering all the blood she had seen come from the red head she wouldn't be surprised. "What happened" she asked fearfully.

The doctor gave her a very sad look "Well I'm sure you have a good understanding of what Mrs. Dumas has just currently gone through" he said waiting for Steph to nod slowly "I'm afraid that considering how early she was in her pregnancy and the trauma her body sustained she lost the baby" he admitted "We have her on some pain medication and fluids, physically she'll be fine in a week or so but I urge you as her friends to help her deal with this mentally"

"Thank you Doctor" Steph said wrapping her arms around her waist "Can we go see her?"

The doctor glanced over her shoulder at the members of their small group waiting for some news before smiling warmly "Maybe not all of you at once, but I think she might be ready to see one or two of you" he said warmly "Take care of her, Mrs. Dumas is very fragile right now"

With that last bit of advice the doctor walked away leaving Steph to take a shaky breath and turn to the others in the waiting room. Jack was glancing up at her and Steph motioned him over. Once she had explained the situation Jack sighed heavily "I'll go tell the boys, you wanna go see her before they come in?"

Steph nodded and turned to make her way down the corridor towards Amy's room. When she opened the door she saw Amy lying on the bed hooked up to an IV and heart monitor, skin slightly pale against the white sheets. "Hey Amies" she said softly causing the red head's gaze to snap up and lock onto her.

Within seconds Amy had tears welling up in her eyes and Steph strode across the room to gather her friend into her arms holding her tight "I messed up Steph" Amy cried out softly "All that baby had was me and because I didn't listen they're gone" she sobbed.

Steph stroked Amy' hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head to hopefully sooth her despite the turmoil that she knew was running throughout her friend "I know it hurts" she whispered before pulling back and wiping the moisture from Amy's face "We've contacted Adam, don't worry I haven't told him anything not yet I wanted to know if you wanted to tell him first, but he is on his way here"

Amy bit her lip as she thought over her options before glancing down up at her brunette haired friend "Can you tell him before he comes in here…I don't know if I can" she whispered softly.

"Of course" Steph whispered back and then turned to the door to see Trish sticking her head inside, a warm open smile on her face.

Later that evening while she was going to get coffee Steph after Matt and Jeff had taken her and Trish's place comforting Amy, she noticed two familiar looking blondes standing in the waiting room looking lost for all intents and purposes. Trish had gone back to the Hardy compound with Jack to grab some food for everyone as well as a shower so that she could begin to feel human. Steph had been offered to go back as well but considering what she had promised Amy she knew that she had to stay and see it through. But when she got closer to the two figures Steph couldn't help the shock that ran through her body, seeing Adam there wasn't too much of a shock but seeing Chris standing there with him was a huge shock. Of course she had known that both of them were in Canada seeing their family but Adam had been in Toronto and Chris had been in Winnipeg so they weren't exactly close.

"Hey guys" she said softly causing them both to spin around.

Adam strode over and took hold of Steph's shoulders his eyes frantic with the worry that he obviously had for his girlfriend "What happen Steph" he cried out 'What happened to Amy"

Taking a deep breath Steph lead the tall blonde over to one of the waiting room chairs and sat Adam down before she began to speak. "You have to understand that Amy didn't know" she said quietly "By the time she figured it out she was too late"

"What was she too late about" Adam urged not fully grasping the situation.

Steph had known that this was going to be hard when Amy asked her to do this but she hadn't known just how hard it was going to be until Adam was sitting in front of her with his worry so plain to see. "Amy was pregnant" she said softly watching as Adam grasped that concept "But only just, it was still so very early and she didn't know" she continued to urge, the last thing she wanted to have happen is Adam to blame the red head for what happened, not that she thought that Adam was that kind of person but she just had to make sure he understood that. "She lost the baby Adam"

The moment the words left her mouth Steph could tell how heartbroken Adam was, but the blonde took a deep shuddering breath and ducked his head probably so they wouldn't see the tears and took a minute to gather his composure before he let himself "And Amy?"

Bending down Steph took hold of Adam's hand and gave him a weak smile "she's doing well" she admitted "Physically she will be all better in a few days but emotionally she needs you"

Adam gave a sharp nod and stood up his face set in determination before he strode down the hall towards Amy's room leaving Steph and Chris in the waiting room. After a few moments of silence Chris reached over and without a word took hold of Steph's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Then as if a weight had been lifted Steph began to cry, she cried for Amy and Adam and the loss that they had been unfairly dealt. Chris didn't say a word just let her cry and pulled her into his arms and just held her tight.

* * *

**I feel horrible after writing that. It wasn't fun in the slightest. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Welcome back readers! I know the last chapter was pretty heavy and emotional. There will be so carry on from that and some mentions of what happened because there is no way that anyone would easily get over that straight away. But any way exciting news I have finally begun to outline the chapter for how Chris and Steph get together. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: That it is. It hurt to write it, I felt so sorry for Amy and Adam as I did so. **

**Chapter Fifty**

Standing at the first RAW show of the year Stephanie couldn't help but feel a little strange. After the horror that happened during the Christmas break she hadn't known whether or not to be excited to return to work. But when she had changed into her ring gear earlier that night she hadn't been able to deny the excitement that had flowed through as it did most of the time that she got ready for work.

Glancing over to her side she smiled warmly as she saw Adam holding onto Amy tightly, it was obvious that since the Christmas scare the two of them had rallied together. The one thing that had scared Stephanie the most about the situation was that sometimes relationships fall apart when it came to miscarriages. But looking at the two now it was obvious that it had made them stronger. After Amy had been released from the hospital Adam hadn't wanted his partner out of his sight and as such had begged the red head to move in with him straight away – something that Amy had very emotionally agreed with.

So after spending the days leading up to News Years moving Amy into Amy's Florida home and then spending the event with her parents in Greenwich Stephanie could honestly say she was glad that the holidays were over. One thing that was better about the coming show was that for the first time since October she was getting a match against Victoria who had debuted in the final show last year against Trish which the blonde had lost. Glancing at the raven haired Diva who was bouncing up and down excitedly as she spoke to one of the stage hands Steph couldn't help but be amused at the excitement the other woman was displaying.

"Hey you ready for tonight" Turning towards Chris who had just addressed her Steph had to hold back the giggle that threatened to escape her.

For some reason the Wardrobe department had given Chris a slightly new look…one that made him look like some sort of sparkly pirate. He was wearing a deep purple and gold over coat with purple and gold trunks. "That's an interesting outfit" she finally found herself saying in amusement.

Chris gave her a large grin "I like to think so, it fits my larger than life persona" he said happily.

For a moment Stephanie thought that Chris was being serious and that he actually liked what he was being forced to wear. But a few moments later she saw the glimmer in his eyes that caused her to chuckle and slap him slightly "Don't scare me like that" she teased "I thought you suddenly had a fashion crisis or something"

"Nah I know what I'm wearing is ridiculous but considering the way Jericho is acting it kind fits" he said shrugging a shoulder.

Steph was glad that she was wrestling again, but she also knew that it meant that her time working with Chris on screen was bound to be coming to a close. It was sad she had enjoyed working with Chris even if her character on screen and his character disliked each other, and it was obvious that the audience had always enjoyed their interactions. "It's sad that we're going to be having our interactions cut down" she said sadly with a pout.

Chris nodded in agreement "it's been cool to have you by my side" he agreed "I mean I've worked with some cool people and enjoyed a lot of the story lines that I've been a part of but working with you has been some of the most fun that I've been a part of for a really long time" he added shyly.

Feeling her cheeks start to warm up Steph had to duck her head "Yeah I feel the same" she said warmly.

Since Christmas when the blonde had sat next to her and helped comfort her with what had been going on with Amy Steph had been feeling more and more at ease with her feelings when it came to the other wrestler. It was obvious to her that when it came to her ideal man Chris Irvine was the kind of man that she wanted to end up with. He was kind, sweet and knew when she needed someone to lean on. He knew when to talk and when she needed silence, add on the fact he was handsome and she got to see him in tight revealing clothes all the time at work it was no surprised that her old feeling suddenly came back.

Before she could say anything a stage hand called her over "Stephanie, you and Victoria are up next, you are due to go out first" Shouting back her acknowledgement the brunette turned back to Chris and gave him a weak smile.

"Duty calls" she said before shrugging "See you after for our scene right?" she asked cocking her head to the side. The blonde nodded in agreement and a few moments later Steph bounded away taking her position at the curtain waiting for her music to hit.

"_And you winner by Pin Fall Stephanie!" The ring announcer called out as the ref held up Stephanie's arm in victory causing the crowd to scream in excitement. The brunette grinned and then stepped over the raven haired Diva who was still lying prone on the matt after she had hit her with the Reversal finisher. _

"_Stephanie came back in fine form tonight" JR called out as they watched the replay of the brunette taking down the other Diva in the ring "You would never guess that the young diva has been out of action since October" _

_The King nodded in agreement as Stephanie made her way up the ramp slapping her fans hands with a bright smile on her face "Victoria came into this match thinking she was going to have an easy time with it but she made one wrong decision in underestimating Stephanie, there's a reason she was Champion last year for so long" _

_With that last comment ringing out throughout the arena Stephanie stepped behind the curtain and took the offered towel that the stage hand offered her. Thanking the young man she began to make her way towards the locker room. The performance she had put on had been one of her better one, something that she was happy about. There had been a slight fear that she would have a little bit of ring rust when it came to her in ring performance but when she had stepped out from the curtain she had felt all her nerves wash away and Victoria had come out as the loser in their battle. _

"_Nicely done Princess" _

_Stopping at the sound of his voice, Steph let out a tired sigh and spun around to fix Jericho with a very tired look. Despite how happy she had been just moments ago with her victory she had forgotten that for all intents and purposes that she was still the Valet for Jericho but the other man wasn't due to have a match for the rest of the night so she thought that she would be free from him. "What do you want Jericho?" she asked softly. _

_The blonde pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and gave his Valet a teasing grin "I just wanted to congratulate my partner on such a good match" he said leaning into her personal space "I mean isn't that what a good person does" _

_Steph arched an eyebrow and gave the blonde a very disinterested gaze "I don't believe for a second Jericho that you are a good person" she said plainly "Everything that you do is for the good of yourself, so I ask again, what do you want?"_

_It took a moment of the two of them staring the other down before Jericho grinned brightly and began to chuckle "You may not want to admit it Miss McMahon but you know me more than you want too" he teased brightly "It must make you sick inside the fact that you know me so well" he continued leaning in even closer to the brunette. _

"_You'd be right about that" she said tightly. _

_Jericho grinned and Steph couldn't help the slightly chill that ran down her spine at the sight of it, what the hell the other wrestler had planned she hadn't the slightest idea, but the grin that Jericho was directing at her wasn't something that she wanted to see. "Well that sucks considering" he said trailing off. _

_Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the man's last words "Considering what?" she asked through gritted teeth. _

"_This" Jericho said before his arms wound around her waist and pulled her in tight. Seconds later Stephanie felt lips press against hers insistently. _

_Once she realised that Chris Jericho was kissing her she began to fight the other off with everything that she had. Once she finally got the other wrestler off her she didn't hesitate to launch her fist into the other man's face. Panting hard Stephanie felt a thrill of satisfaction run through her when she saw some blood trickling from the other man's lip from where she had kissed him. _

"_Consider that our partnership over" she hissed dangerously "You and I no longer have anything to do with one another" she finished before spinning around on her heel. _

"_Nice kiss Princess" Jericho called out after her "You are truly something" and his laughter followed Stephanie all the way to the locker room._

Glancing over at Adam who was curled up in bed next to her Amy couldn't help the sad smile that stretched across her face as she looked down at him. Since Christmas he had been by her side throughout everything, which Amy knew that she was so pleased about, because deep down she knew that without him she probably wouldn't have been able to make it to work that evening. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel that she was the one pulling the blonde down.

Amy knew that she wasn't feeling the best and she didn't know when she was going to be better, she had lost something that she didn't even know that she wanted and it was taking some time for her to get over it. Not that she thought that she was going to ever get over it, not really maybe come to terms with what happened but never get over it. Taking a deep breath she pulled herself from the bed and wrapped her robe around herself, glancing back to Adam one more time she walked to the balcony and took in a breath of the night air. It was only about two in the morning and Amy knew that she should probably get some sleep but there were too many things running around in her mind.

After what seemed like hours Amy felt two large arms wrapped around her waist which coupled by the scent that surrounded her made her immediately relax as everything that made Adam himself encased her. "You should be asleep" she whispered softly as she reached up to run a hand through his long blonde hair.

The taller man made a humming sound from behind her "Yeah but so should you" he said softly before slowly spinning her around so that she was facing her. The way his green eyes pierced her made Amy feel as if he was looking directly into her soul, it was something that she had only ever felt with Adam.

After a few moments of the other wrestler searching her face for some sort of answer Adam finally spoke "Are you feeling okay?" he asked sweetly "is something bothering you?"

Amy knew that she should say no and make sure that he didn't have anything to worry about. Adam was such an important person and lately he had been getting a bigger push than he had in a very long time. But at the same time Amy knew that she couldn't keep everything inside to deal with. It was one of the few things that the doctor had said to her that she had agreed with when she had been in the hospital during the horrible Christmas celebration.

"I just feel like you should hate me" Amy finally said after a few minutes of silence passed between the two lovers.

The tall blonde gazed at his girlfriend in shock, what he had just heard shocked him so badly he wasn't sure is he was able to think of anything to say in return. "I mean I know how much you want kids Adam" Amy pressed on when he stayed silent "and we had this chance but because I was so ignorant of my own body I caused the two of us to lose that chance" she finally said tearfully "I killed our baby!"

Watching Amy cry finally tore Adam from his thoughts and he wrapped the other woman into a tight hug and pressed his lips to the top of her head "Amy I don't blame you" he said softly "You couldn't know it was only a few weeks into your condition" he said pulling back to wipe the tears away from her face with a soft smile on his face.

"As for kids, I'm sure that once you and I are ready we'll have our own personal little devil running around causing us hell" he said causing her to chuckle through her tears "But before that I just want you to remember one thing Amy Dumas" he said sternly causing the red head to look up at him with her head cocked to the side "I love you and that isn't going to change" he said with passion "You have half of me and without you by my side I'm empty"

The red head began to cry silently at the love and passion her boyfriend was showing her and without another words she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him with everything that she had. Deep down she knew that not everything was going to be alright just because of this one conversation. But Amy also knew that with Adam by her side making sure that she was OK that she would be able to move on a lot more, because as horrible as the situation was she knew that with Adam by her side she would be able to get over anything. He said that she had half of him but Amy knew that it went both ways, Adam had half if not all of her heart and she couldn't think of a safer place for it.

* * *

**So how do you think I handled the aftermath? **


	51. Chapter 51

**Welcome Readers. I hope everyone has had some time to recover from the emotional last two chapters. If not I hope you take some time to enjoy my latest Chapter. Thank you for the support!**

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**PurpleRain012: Welcome need Reviewer! Thank you for your comments they mean so much to me. I am glad you enjoyed the direction I took with Amy and Adam I just felt like they could bond so much and get so much closer after the horrible tragedy that befell them. **

**Cheryl24: Yeah I figured it was in character for on screen Steph to have a swing at Jericho. I did laugh a little when I wrote it. Glad you enjoyed the chapter hope you enjoy this one as well. **

**Chapter Fifty One**

Poking at the salad that catering had put out for the wrestlers Steph couldn't help but grimace at the limp food in front of her. She knew that making a salad is normally an afterthought but the sheer fact of the matter was that there were now more Diva's than ever on the roster and unlike the males who needed more fat and protein then the females, the Diva's needed a good salad bar so that they could eat healthy and keep camera ready. Glancing at the salads in front of her Steph couldn't help but feel cross with what was in front of her. It was the last Smack down show of January and the Royal rumble was on Sunday and the catering staff should have gotten their act together by this time.

Quickly snatching the salad up along with her grilled salmon Steph glanced around the catering area for somewhere to sit. Spotting an empty table she quickly sat down and began picking at the limp lettuce in front of her. For her own mental sake Steph knew that she should probably start with the salmon because the fish actually looks quite good but for her diet sake Steph knew she had to at least try and eat the salad. So with a sigh she began to absently pick at the salad shoving it into her mouth before she could really taste the food.

So caught up with her distaste for the meal in front of her Steph didn't realise that she had company until she heard a chuckle from right in front of her causing her head to shoot up. Paul sat in front of her with a highly amused look on his face which in turn caused Steph to blush a little at what he had seen her doing. It was always embarrassing when she was caught acting like a kid by the guys who had been with the company for so long. Mark, Paul Steve and Mick, they had all seen her grow up and seen her during her collage days so when they saw her acting out she felt a lot worse than when one of the newer wrestlers saw her acting out.

"Salad not to your liking Steph?" Hunter asked with a grin causing Steph to grimace as she looked back down at the lettuce, and when she saw the chicken rice and broccoli covered in hollandaise sauce that the other wrestler got to eat Steph couldn't help the flare of jealousy that ran through her.

"Do you see this" she said pointing at the bowl, "it's like they're not even trying" she whined softly causing Paul to chuckle once again.

The large man shrugged and happily popped a piece of broccoli in his mouth with a smirk "Yeah it looks pretty bad, but I mean lucky I'm not you"

Reaching out and smacking Paul on the shoulder Steph couldn't help but smile in amusement at how he was joking with her. During her time with the company Steph liked to think that she had gotten to know most of the wrestlers pretty well, add on the fact that she had worked with Paul once before in a story line Steph could honestly say that she thought that the tall blonde was a pretty good guy. One who was a little obsessed with his job yes but a nice enough guy. When she had first started in the ring Paul had been all too happy to give her pointers and help her with her promo skills.

"You excited with everything that's happening later?" he asked referring to the scenes in the ring that they would be shooting with Chris.

Steph nodded through a mouthful of salmon finally deciding to ignore the pitiful salad that she had put together "It's always fun to work with you and Chris" she said in happily, and she meant it.

Both Paul and Chris had this ability to act as if they complete hated one another when Steph knew that the two of them really respected on another. Add on the fact that the audience loved to watch their interactions and it made them money it made for a fun work atmosphere. "Well we try" Paul said with a fond grin "But you're no slouch when it comes to working with ya" he said shooting her a wink causing Steph to giggle slightly.

It was always nice when the more senior members of the company said that she was fun to work with, because Steph tired her hardest to make sure that she was pulling her weight when she was in their scenes. One thing that Steph never wanted to have happen to her was for people to think that she was just there because she was the boss's daughter. Steph wanted to make sure that in ten, twenty years times that people remember her for what she put forward and how she worked and not for who her family was.

"Thank you very much" she said happily before taking another bite of the salmon. Tasting the difference between the fish and the salad Steph couldn't help but once again feel a little disheartened at the catering staff, she would have to go and see her father and soon.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence as they finished their respective meals. Stephanie still had a match to do with Molly Holly, which she was slated to lose as Nora was getting a push and was due to get the belt soon. Stephanie didn't mind losing to Nora, the other Diva was tough as nails and the two of them had been in some great matches. Although Steph knew that Amy and Jazz were going to steal the show, for the first time ever they were going to have a Hardcore Diva's match one that Stephanie was really exciting to see. Plus there was the fact that it was the first real full match that Amy was going to be a part of since Christmas, so Stephanie wanted to see her good friend do well.

Swallowing the last of her fish Stephanie washed it down with the soda water she had grabbed before standing up "Well Paul I gotta jet, I got a match in about….twenty" she said glancing at the clock on the wall "But I'll see you before our segment" The larger man nodded in agreement unable to speak with his mouth full of food which Steph couldn't help but giggle at. So with quick wave she bounced out of the door and towards the wardrobe so that hair and make-up could do one quick touch up before she was sent out to the ring.

Rubbing her back as she limped behind the curtain. While she normally enjoyed working with Nora in the ring she felt like shaking the girl for her carelessness she showed during that match. Nora had bene sloppy and had caused so many accidents, it had taken every part of Steph's will power to allow the other woman to win that match and considering the boo's that she got from the audience Steph didn't know just how well her push was going to be taken by the audience in general.

"Steph are you ok?" Glancing up to see who called her name Steph smiled warmly when she saw Trish bounding her way.

The blonde didn't have a match tonight and neither did Jeff but the two of them had come to support Amy with her big match that night. This of course meant that Trish would have been able to see just how badly Nora had performed that night and considering that Trish herself had versed Nora a few times in the ring she knew just how talented the other woman was when she actually tried her hardest. Straightening up Steph allowed the petite blonde to hug her tight while still be cautious of her lower back which was still aching from a misplaced move from Nora earlier that night.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked glancing up at her with worry deep in her gaze "I saw your match, I can't believe how careless Nora was during your match, especially when she knows that you have a promo to shoot later on"

Lifting a shoulder in a shrug Steph tried to play it off as if she wasn't bothered by it. Steph always wanted to ensure that no one in the company thought she had anything to complain about. "I mean the only person that she's really hurting is herself" Steph said simply "I mean she's meant to get this huge push soon for a title shot but the fact is that if she keeps putting on performances like she did tonight my father won't see the point in doing so"

Trish nodded in agreement, it was a known fact that Vince was hard on the Diva's. He had certain standards that he liked his female wrestlers to be able to maintain. Looking good in their outfits and maintaining a high level of fitness is some of the things that a WWF diva had to maintain. One of the biggest things that Vince required of his Diva's was that they represent the WWF in and out of the ring at all times. That meant that the Diva's couldn't put on a poor performance, if you are meant to be a face you be the best face the company had and if you were meant to be a heel then you play that role perfectly. A Diva could make very few mistakes not with Vince watching your every move in the company.

"Well I guess we'll see" Trish said as they made their way to the locker room.

Because the promo that she was due to shoot with Chris and Paul in the ring later didn't involve anything to do with her wrestling, creative had asked that she wear her civilian character clothes. It wasn't that big of an ask mainly because she never had to wear anything that was too difficult to wear or move in. Plus it was always enjoyable to get out of her ring gear and into normal clothes after a match like the one that she had just had. Grabbing her clothes and ducking into the bathroom Steph let the hot water strip away some of the aches that still lingered from her last match.

Knowing that she couldn't hide in the locker room and in the shower for the entire evening Steph finally turned off the water and dried herself down before slipping on her clothes for that evening. Once she walked into the main room she took a seat in front of Trish who expertly began to apply her make-up for the evening. Steph knew that she could easily go into Wardrobe and get her hair and make-up done by the girls but sometimes she just liked spending time with her friends. Add onto the fact that Trish actually knew how to apply make-up really well, and Steph knew that she didn't need to go far to get ready for the second half of the evening.

Once her hair and make-up were finally in order Steph allowed Trish to pull her from the locker room and together they made their way to one of the viewing rooms where the rest of their motley crew were gathered, so that they could watch Amy during her iconic match. Settling onto the couch next to Adam who Steph could tell that the tall blonde man was very worried for his girlfriend. Not that she could blame him, Amy had gone through something horrible only a few weeks ago and now here she was being a part of a match that had never taken place before. But at the same time Steph knew that Amy was ready for this in fact it was probably the best thing for the young woman. To take her frustration out in a hardcore match as let loose. Reaching over and giving his hand a quick squeeze to which Adam gave her a warm smile Steph then turned her attention to the TV.

_Down in the ring Hunter and Chris glared at each other in hatred. The two of them were going to be going head to head in about a month at the beginning of March right before the Brand Split draft and it was obvious that tensions were high between the two wrestlers. Hunter of course still had the WWF championship that he had won off Jericho not to long previous which Jericho still wasn't too pleased about. _

"_Jericho you can whine and bitch all you want but Until March you're not getting another shot at this belt" Triple H sneered looking down at the shorter wrestler "And that's because I don't trust you" _

_The smaller wrestler snorted and crossed his arms in front of him. His blue eyes flashing at the attitude the champion in front of him was displaying. "I think it's more like you're scared Hunter" he sneered causing Triple H to glared hatefully at the other man. "I mean what other conclusion could I come to other than you're scared of me"_

_Glaring at Jericho the larger wrestler took a moment to breathe and calm himself "I'm not rising to your bait Jericho, I called you out here to let you know something about our big match" Hunter drawled shouldering his belt so that it was more comfortable. _

"_Do tell" Jericho drawled in annoyance, he had been really hoping to cause the other wrestler to get angry. _

_Hunter grinned showing all his teeth giving him a very feral looking image 'I managed to convince the boss that we need a reliable official for our match in March" Hunter said "Someone who dislikes both of us, who doesn't care who wins and wouldn't cheat for either of us" he continued. _

_The more he spoke the louder the crowd slowly became, it was obvious the crow was getting a good idea of just who the larger wrestler was talking about. But Jericho seemed to be struggling to figure out just who the other wrestler was talking about. But as soon as the lights began to flicker Jericho could feel a curl of dread form in his stomach. _

"_**You think you can take me on?"**_

_Hearing the words that signalled Stephanie's entrance Jericho took a deep breath to steady himself as the crowd went wild as the brunette stepped out from behind the curtain to the loud music of flyleaf. Despite the beating that the diva had taken earlier in the night the brunette looked as beautiful as ever and as such strut down to the ring to the cheers of the crowd happily. Once she arrived at the ring both Jericho and Triple H gave her the space as she bent under the ring ropes and made her way into the ring. The brunette gave both men a cool glare with an arched eyebrow before she took an offered mic from the ring announcer. _

"_Hello boys" she said dryly "When my father told me that he wanted me to be the guest referee for you match in March I was a little hesitant I must say" she said slowly. _

_The brunette waited a moment before throwing her hair over her shoulder revealing the bright neon yellow streaks that adorned her hair for this week. "I mean Hunter was right about a very crucial detail: I hate the both of you with my very soul" she said plainly. _

"_But I do like these matches to be fair…so I agreed" she said lifting a shoulder in a shrug "I'm going to make sure that neither of you screw the other out of the belt, and in the end we'll see just who deserves the belt for real" she said mockingly. _

_Chris glared at Triple H in hatred over the position that he suddenly put in, he knew that the last time that he and Stephanie had been in the same area together he had ended up with a bloody face and even worse bruised ego. Of course he had gotten a kiss out of the Diva but he didn't think that it was worth it for the fact at how badly she had reacted. Triple H on the other hand was grinning in victory, there was no way that he was going to lose to Jericho and with Stephanie as the Official it meant that the other wrestler couldn't pull anything untoward to try and cheat his way into the title. _

_Steph let her last words sink into the other two in front of her before giving them both a beaming smile, one that to the unknowing eye it looks warm and kind. But to both Jericho and Triple H who had been on the opposite side of Stephanie's wrath they knew that the smile directed at them was full of promise and not the promises that you would normally want. "Now I don't have to remind you that you are going to representing my father during this match, I mean it is for the WWF Championship so it's kind of a big deal" _

_Both wrestlers gave her a quick nod and Steph smiled once again "Good, then we should have a good match" she said brightly before handing the mic back and leaving the ring with the audience cheering as she left. As she slowly made her way up the ramp both Jericho and Triple H watched her leave as they watched her both them and the entire audience knew that they were now in for a very interesting March in a few months._

* * *

**So we have the guest referee in Steph...I don't think she cares too much about who wins. **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello wonderful readers. Once again here is another update. I know they're coming quick lately. I've been on a real writing spike. I'm hoping to do some double chapter posts in the next few days If i can get the chapters finished in time. So keep an eye out for updates. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: No I don't plan on them moving to Toronto but I imagine they'd spend a lot of time up there with Adam's mother. **

**Chapter Fifty Two**

It was the draft day. Tonight's draft would be deciding just who she would be wrestling for the next year or so. On the outside Steph was trying to portray a vision of confidence as she walked into the arena as she shook hands and signed autographs for her fans. Posing for pictures with a big smile on her face acting as if there was nothing wrong in the world was harder than she thought and by the time she walked into the arena Steph could feel her hands shaking. Deep down she knew that whatever happened to her she would make the most out of it but at the same time she knew that it was a big step to have a brand split like the one that her father was proposing.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye Steph saw that Trish and Jeff were hidden in a corner hugging tightly. It was obvious by the way that Trish was clutching the younger Hardy brother that the young blonde woman was very worried that she and her partner were going to be split apart. Which of course was a big thing. The way the shooting went and their schedules were the people who were on Smack Down and the people drafted to RAW would be very lucky to see each other for more than a few days at a time. For a couple it's obvious that it would be very hard to keep up a committed relationship while on the road.

But knowing her father the way she did Steph knew that Vince probably wouldn't take home and private life into consideration at all when he was making his selections. Ric Flair might but then again from what she knew about good old nature boy anything could be happening. One thing Steph knew was that she didn't have the faintest idea of what show she would be going on, on one hand she knew that her father would probably want her to work at Smack Down with him so he could keep her close. But on the other hand she knew that Ric would want her on RAW because it would annoy her father which Ric loved to do.

"Steph!" glancing over her shoulder the brunette smiled when she saw Matt rushing over to her a nervous look crossed on his face.

Letting the elder Hardy brother catch up to her Steph began a steady pace towards the locker rooms, she had no idea how Matt himself was feeling. Matt and Jeff were still technically a working Tag Team even with the two of them working on their solo careers which meant that wherever the two of them ended up would mean a lot for their career. "You a little nervous?" Matt asked rubbing his chin.

Steph nodded slowly and bit her lip a little "Yeah I mean it's a big night, and not just for me, I mean I enjoy coming to work with all of you, it's going suck when we get separated" she said sadly.

"When?"

Hearing the shock from Matt echo through the word Steph gave the elder Hardy brother a sad look, "Come on Matt, our group of friends is pretty big" she said kindly, it was obvious that her friend had been holding out hope that they would all get to stay together "Because our group is so large it's obvious that there are going to be some people are going to be split up, it sucks but that's the fact"

Steph knew that her words hit home because Matt who was normally pretty easy going when not in the ring suddenly fell silent and seemed to shrink back into his thoughts. Of course not that she could blame him. Keeping quiet for the rest of the short walk to the locker room Steph said a quiet goodbye to the other wrestler and ducked into the locker room. Glancing around Steph could see that Amy had just arrived but knowing her red headed friend she knew that Amy had probably already changed and was hanging out with Adam and Jay at this moment. Probably hoping to keep the nerves at bay that were most liking running through the diva who also was probably worried about being separated from Adam.

Unlike Trish and Matt who both had story lines and reasons for the two of them to be kept with Jeff it was obvious that Adam and Amy didn't have that security blanket to keep the two of them together. Adam on screen never had much of anything to do with Amy's character of Lita, in fact just last year when EC+S were feuding with the Hardy Boyz Edge used to make distasteful comments about Lita all the time. So there wasn't even a slight reason to keep the two on the same show. This of course meant that Amy was probably worried that she and Adam were going to be separated which of course was a valid reason to be worried, after what happened on Christmas Amy and Adam had been very close obviously using one another to try and get over the hurt which seemed to be working but Steph didn't know what separating the two of them would do.

Shaking off the dark thoughts Steph quickly pulled on her ring gear, she wasn't due to wrestle that night but her father had said that everyone had to be dressed for matches because the waiting room where they would be watching the draft was going to be on camera which Steph couldn't help but think was a little rough. Here they were getting their future decided and they were going to have their reactions plastered all over the screen for everyone to see, sure they as wrestlers let the public in on a lot of what they did plus they played their roles for the public without dropping a hint. But when it came to their real feelings most people got to be hidden from view for the most part, but not tonight obviously.

Once her ring gear was pulled on Steph took a deep breath to centre herself before stepping out of the locker room. Smiling at the stage crew that were milling around Steph slowly made her way to the entrance. There was a fan event that afternoon before the show hit and her father had asked her Paul and Chris to attend so that it generated a buzz for the paper view that was on Sunday, the same paper view that she was going to be officiating in the one where Chris and Paul were battling for the Championship. Once she reached the door that separated her from her fans Steph plastered on a big smile and nodded to the assistant who was waiting at the door to reveal her.

"And now you know her at the Billion Dollar Princess" the announcer called out happily "She's a former women's champion, you love her we here at the WWF lover, Make some noise for Stephanie McMahon!" As soon as her name was called Steph walked through the doors and began waving at the cheering crowd, Chris and Paul were already sitting at the table ready to sign autographs and answer questions. Waving happily she took her seat between the two male wrestlers and settled in for what was bound to be a long afternoon.

Stephanie normally enjoyed being right but considering how sore her hand was from signing and how her face hurt from smiling for pictures Steph was still a little irritated that her thoughts had become reality. Now despite how sore and tired she was she still had to go through RAW and but on a performance for the Draft pick. Even though she hadn't done a fan event since Survivor series Stephanie hadn't realised how much her fans had wanted her to turn up to them, she loved her fans and wanted to interact with them as much as possible. But it was obvious that from how they reacted from seeing her that afternoon they obviously had missed her – hell there was a young teenage girl who had started to cry when she had given her a hug.

"How was your big event?" Adam asked as she walked into the viewing room and took her seat next to him.

Shrugging Steph tried to ease the tension in her shoulders "I mean it was a long afternoon but nothing to hard that I couldn't handle it" she said "You got a match tonight?"

The tall blonde nodded giving her a big smile "I think it should be a good match but you never know. I mean I think everyone is a little off their game tonight what with the draft" he said sheepishly.

"You worried about you and Amy?" Steph asked kindly as she settled in for a night of sitting and watching.

Adam nodded but didn't say anything merely glanced behind his to wear Amy was seated with Matt, with Jeff on the other side of his brother Trish curled into his side. It must be hard for Adam considering that Amy couldn't sit by him for the broadcast Steph couldn't help but think, Trish got to stay close to Jeff while they found out their fates but Adam had to suffer through the broadcast without having his girlfriend by his side. Reaching over she laced their fingers together and gave Adam's hand a tight squeeze hoping to let him know that he was supported and considering the warm smile that the blonde gave her Steph knew that Adam understood what she had been trying to let him know.

Slowly but surely the room filled up with people gathering in the room, Mark and Glenn in full Kane and Undertaker garb took their seats at the back with Dwayne pacing at the back with his sunglasses on inside something Steph had never had the heart to tell him looked douchy. Jay shot the two of them a wide grin as he took his seat at the back with Booker T and some of the other WCW wrestlers. RVD came and sat on the other side of Adam giving the two of them a firm nod which Steph countered with a weak smile. It was obvious that with each wrestler that entered the room that the buzz and tension in the small area was growing. Paul and Chris of course had been allowed their own viewing rooms to keep up the idea of their 'fued' but that didn't mean that the room was any less quiet or calm. But before the situation could explode the TV was turned on and everyone fell silent as Linda McMahon's face came up on screen.

"**Good Evening Everyone and Welcome to the first ever WWF RAW and Smack down Draft" she said pointedly. There was no fussing around and no nervousness from the wife of the owner of the company just pure confidence. **

"**The process of the Draft is quite simple, each show will take turns choosing their Ten draft picks during tonight's show" Linda continued lacing her hand together in front of her "Once these picks have been made that wrestler will wrestle exclusively for either Raw or Smackdown" **

As Linda spoke the room held its breath. It was obvious that no one present wanted to miss anything that the woman was saying.

"**Now Neither Triple H or Chris Jericho are eligible for Draft due to the upcoming Paper View, the outcome of that match will decide the shows that they will be participating on" Linda spoke calmly. "The Wrestlers who aren't picked during the Draft will be drafted by random lottery and the results will be displayed on the WWF website once the show has finished. Also due to certain circumstances Stone Cold will have the choice to choose which show that he competes on" **

Steph couldn't help but grin. She could only imagine that fans everywhere were a little shocked at that little play from the company, but at the same time it made sense and once again kept the hype for the paper view anticipation up high so that people would want to stay tuned. Also the fact the results were going to be put up on the website was ingenious, now everyone would be more excited after the show to find out where their favourite wrestlers would end up.

"**Stephanie McMahon is also not eligible for Draft due to her connection to both owners, she will be draft by random draw at the end of this evening meaning one of the Show's will end up with eleven wrestlers on their show" **

Hearing the plan for her Stephanie couldn't help but swallow tightly around the lump that had formed in her throat. At first she thought that she would just have to deal with the draft and find out her position later but now she had to deal with the idea of her being picked by random draw until the end of the show. It was official this was one of the worst nights of her life. Feeling a hand slip into hers Steph glanced over and gave Adam a nervous smile and squeezed his hand right back, hopefully the two of them would be able to get through the evening with as little complications as they could.

"**Now due to a coin toss Vince McMahon will take the first ever Draft for SmackDown" Linda finished.**

The Draft was almost complete. It had been a long night filled with some great matches, Adam had a great one with Mr. Anderson plus there was the match between Team Extreme and the current tag team champions. But beyond the matches their of course had been the draft picks. It had been no surprise that Vince had picked the Rock for Smackdown and moments later Ric picked the Undertaker as their first picks. But some of the picks had been down right weird. Like the splitting up of The Dudley Boys then there was Adam getting picked for SmackDown at the sixth slot. Steph could tell how shocked her friend had been when his name had been called.

Now it was the final picks and everyone was silent, any of the issues with the current picks was put to the wayside and was instead left behind, so the far the only one from their group that had been select was Adam and from the nervous look on his face it wasn't a place that Steph wanted to be in. Considering that her own draft was coming up at the end of the show she was more than nervous herself. Moments later the voice of her father echoed out declaring that he had chosen Maven – the new Hardcore Champion. Once everyone calmed down and realised that Raw's final pick was up the entire room fell silent and all focus was on the screen where Ric Flair had taken up position in front of the Mic.

"**For RAW's final Pick…I choose: Lita" **

Stephanie felt like all the air had been punched form her body. Turning to look at Adam Steph could immediately tell the pain that the other man was feeling and turned him so that he wasn't facing the camera. The worst thing that could have happened for the two had happened and not just slightly, in fact both of them had very publicly been chosen on different teams. Glancing at Amy the brunette could see that the red head was staring at the screen in shock and was seemingly deaf to all the people around her, watching her struggle Steph knew that the young woman was probably a wreck and couldn't help but feel sorry for the other woman.

"**Now for the draft of Stephanie…my daughter" Vince said happily causing everyone it the room to look at the screen again and Stephanie to begin to hold her breath. **

**Moments later Linda stepped up on stage to a large tumble device which had small round objects in them that would hold either the word RAW or Smack down seemingly securing her fate. "Now I will be the one selecting but both of you may take a turn at shuffling the choices" Linda said sternly before stepping back from the device. **

**Vince took no chances at letting Ric go first and immediately began to crank the handle causing the balls to fly around the cage. A few moments later with a smug grin he stepped back and allowed Ric Flair to take his turn who did so a lot calmer and cranked the handle slowly and allowed the choices to mix and move together. Once he stepped back the arena began to cheer as Linda opened the gate and stuck her hand deep into the cage. After a few moments she pulled out a sphere and moved towards the microphone. **

"**The show that Stephanie McMahon will be wrestling for exclusively is" Linda said before opening the sphere and taking out the folded piece of paper. Opening the paper she read what was on there before leaning forward to address everyone "Stephanie McMahon is now an Agent of RAW" **

**On stage Vince began to shout and stomp while Ric began to dance and cheer obviously very happy to have one of the more dominant females on his show along with Lita. "All other WWF draft picks will be able to be accessible on the website in a few moments, thank you and good night" she said with a smile before turning and striding off the stage. **

Back in the viewing room Steph glanced over at Adam who was staring at her in horror. It was obvious that being separated from Amy he had held out some hope that she would have been kept alongside him due to the obvious history in their story lines. But now that both her and Amy were both in Raw he no longer had either of them to lean on. It was just a bad night over all for the tall blonde man. Leaning forward Steph pulled her friend into a tight hug and tried to comfort him and let him know that everything was going to be alright even though she herself wasn't all too sure of that.

* * *

**Well there we have it. The First Draft is complete. What did you think on my take? **


	53. Chapter 53

**Another quick update. Here we have the aftermath of the WWE Draft and of course some sweet moments between some of our couples. I wanted toshow that not everything about the draft was taken happily. I hope I conveyed everything alright. **

**A?N: Review Responese: **

**Aryiana: I'll make sure to keep my eye out and fix those mistakes. **

**Cheryl24: I know I kinda feel bad. It almost feels like I can't let him have anything nice at the moment. **

**Chapter Fifty Three**

Glancing at Amy who was curled up on the couch with Adam trying to hide from the world Trish couldn't help but feel sorry for her good friends. Deep down Trish knew that the two of them had a strong enough relationship to last through this horrible situation but at the same time she knew that it must still suck to know that after this week of shows that they would be regulated to different shows. Glancing over at Jeff who was talking Steph who herself was shaken after her own tension filled Draft pick Trish couldn't help but feel that if she had separated from him she would have been heartbroken.

When she had checked her own draft pick on the website and had seen that both she and Jeff were both on RAW together she had felt a weight get lifted off her but of course then she had realized that she was one of the lucky ones. Sighing tiredly the blonde ran her hands through her hair and slowly began to make her way outside. A lot of the wrestlers were out having a good night getting ready for the Paper view tomorrow but Trish knew that her small group of friends wouldn't be participating in anything they wanted to spend as much time together are they could while it was still possible.

Once she reached the balcony Trish shivered slightly at the breeze that surrounded her, it was still chilly and normally she would run back inside and get a jacket but somehow the cold weather seeping into her bones was helping ground her into the here and now. Taking in a deep shuddering breath the blonde tried the come to terms with the horror show that had been the WWF draft. At least Amy wouldn't be completely alone, she would be surrounded by her friends and have great competition with both Steph and herself. Not that Amy was probably thinking about that all too much at this point.

"Hey what are you doing out here by yourself?" Glancing behind her Trish smiled sadly at Jeff who had made his way outside to join her. "I looked over too where I last saw you during my chat with Steph an you were just gone"

The blonde shrugged a shoulder and began to rub his arms to help ward off the chill that was slowly making its way into her body which Jeff noticed right away and began to take off his large hoodie "I just needed a little air" she said as her boyfriend draped his large jacket around her body. "How is Steph, she seemed a little overwhelmed with everything, not to mention how Amy's feeling"

The younger Hardy brother nodded sand sat down against the wall of the apartment motioning for her to join him, which after a few seconds Trish did happily curling into his side with all the comfort of a cat. "I mean it was a bit of a shock for Steph her nerves are kinda fried but Amy and Adam obviously aren't feeling to good" Jeff said softly as he began to stroke Trish's hair in a comforting motion "But I must say I think everyone is more than a little shaken up about the draft" he admitted.

"Yeah I was worried you and I would end up like Adam and Amy" Trish said softly "I don't know how I would be able to handle it if you and I were on a different shows" she admitted.

Jeff smiled sadly and turned to press a kiss on her forehead "You don't have to worry about that sweetheart" he whispered before pulling her even closer to him.

Trish knew that despite how confident Jeff was acting in front of her at this moment, she knew that he had been worried. The way he had clutched at her hand during the draft and how nervous he had been when checking the website had told her all that she needed to know. It was a good feeling to know that Jeff had been just as nervous as she was. Reaching forward and lacing her fingers with his Trish cuddled up to Jeff and tried to ease the pit of dread that had curled up in her stomach at the beginning of the day when she had woken up.

Moments passed between the two in complete silence, the both of them just sharing each other's company without the need to start a conversation. But after a moment Jeff cleared his throat making Trish pull back and give her boyfriend a concern look. Which considering how nervous he seemed to be wasn't helping to calm her nerves any. "Jeff…what is it?"

The high flyer took a moment to clear his throat again before taking a deep breath and looking her straight into the eye "You know that you are special to me right?" he asked softly "I mean you're kind of the best thing happening in my life right now" he added warmly causing Trish to blush prettily.

"You make me smile and every time I make that pretty blush appear or I make you laugh I feel like I could do nothing else for the rest of the day and I would still feel like I would have achieved more than enough for the day" he said causing Trish to feel tears well up in her eyes.

Trish had always known that Jeff was passionate and that he was very free with his emotions. But hearing him talk about her and how he felt about her was more than she thought she would ever hear from him. It might be because if the men she had gotten used to but it was slightly overwhelming. "Jeff what are you saying?" she asked softly

Jeff turned so that he was sitting and facing her directly and took up both of her hands in his own, his eyes shining with passion which was causing Trish to get slightly breathless. "I'm trying to say that you are one of the most important things in my life Trish" he urged "I could never win another championship in my career, I could eternally job for other wrestler but if it meant that I got to see you and your smile every day I would never get upset or be disappointed"

Listening to his words Trish couldn't help but think that maybe. Just maybe Jeff was going to propose, which while she loved him, had yet to voice the words but yes loved him she wasn't ready for marriage just yet. "I want to see you smile every day and laugh and while I promise you one day I will marry you it's too soon for anything like that" he joked and began to stroke her cheek fondly. "I was hoping that you would do be the honour of moving in with me"

Trish smiled brightly and began to nod happily before launching herself into Jeff's arms kissing him soundly. Not once since they had gotten together had she ever doubted her feelings for the other wrestler. Not when she saw him weeping for Amy during Christmas, not when they slept together for the first time at New Years and not when they were out in the ring. But hugging him in this moment Trish knew that she loved this man and nothing would change it.

"I love you Trish" he whispered in her ear causing Trish to hug Jeff closer and whisper the words right back. Maybe she didn't want to get married in this moment but she sure as hell knew just who she would be walking down the aisle to meet and that was enough for her in this moment.

Steph knew that something had happened between Jeff and Trish the night before. They were acting almost as intense and full on as they had when they had first got together. If her hunch was correct due to the Draft spooking them Jeff had asked Trish to move in with him which was probably the best next step for their relationship. Shaking her head she straightened the tight official crop top that she was wearing that night along with some black loose cargo shorts and her wrestling boots.

Later on she had the match to officiate between Chris and Paul which was going to be fun. Hell she got her own entrance and everything being that she was such a high profile guest referee. Then of course there was her whole angle with the story line. It had been fun to act snarky and mean to the two other wrestler and she could tell that the audience had been enjoying the slight edge that had been growing to her character thanks to all of the things that had been mounting.

Amy seemed to be doing better and no longer seemed to be close to tears every time that she looked at Adam anymore. Adam on the other had had decided that he was going to put all his anger and rage at the situation funnelled into his craft. He had a match scheduled for that night against Booker T – a rematch from their last match of the year in 2001 and the last match they would be participating in due to them being separated by shows – and Steph couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the other wrestler because she knew that Adam would have no mercy.

"Hey Steph how are you doing?" glancing up Steph smiled at Chris who was beaming happily from where he was standing getting his jacket mended by a frantic wardrobe lady.

The brunette grinned and shook her head before crossing her arms in front of her body as she took in the scene "are you torturing this poor woman?" she asked in amusement.

Chris looked up at her in mock shock "me torturing the backstage hands…never!" he said in fake aghast. The wardrobe woman looked up and rolled her eyes at Steph causing her to giggle at the motion and the way Chris seemed too obvious at the put out look on the young woman's face. "I need more sparkles so that Paul is blinded by me as the lights hit"

"That's how you plan on winning" Steph said in an understanding tone "Not by wrestling but by offending everyone with your fashion choices"

Once again the blonde looked offended at her words, but the young assistant couldn't stop or hide her giggling which made Steph smile. One thing that Steph liked to see was that the people behind the scene were never mistreated – not that she thought that Chris was mistreating her in anyway – and the fact that they never got any of the credit for what went on in the ring meant that Steph tried to ensure that they were treated well by all the wrestlers.

Chris took notice and laughed as well before scratching the back of his had 'I guess it is a little bit of an eyesore" he laughed happily. "But I mean anything to stand out yeah"

Nodding in agreement Steph watched and chatted calmly to the Chris while the now much calmer wardrobe assistant finished the piece and after about five minutes the young woman presented the very thankful wrestler with his bedazzled jacket much to Steph's amusement. "The only thing that would make this better is if it lit up with LEDs"

Chris's eyes lit up in excitement causing Steph to laugh. She was sure that sometime in the near future Chris would have such a blinking jacket. It would be an amusing night when it happened. "That might not be a bad idea" he said with a bight grin.

Steph rolled her eyes before linking arms with her friend "So you know where you're going after the match if you lose?" she asked softly.

Steph knew that it was bad form to think about losing before a match began but at the same time she wanted to know if she and Chris were going to see each other after the match. Chris gave her a sad look and shrugged his shoulder "I think I'm going to Smack Down" he remarked causing Steph to frown.

It's not like she would be in the same situation as Amy and Adam were but Steph would admit to herself that the idea of not coming to work every day and seeing Chris wouldn't be something that she would be looking forward too. "Well I guess you should probably not lose" she said warmly.

"I'm not planning on it" Chris said warmly and Steph liked to admit that Chris was also not looking forward to being at work without her too.

But keeping her mouth shut she changed the topic of conversation and let the two of them lull into a comfortable state of laughing and banter as they made their way through the arena towards the Gorilla. But deep down Steph had a bad feeling about that night, she wouldn't let Chris know how worried she was but it was playing on her mind. But Steph knew how to play a part and as such she smiled widely and allowed her laugh to flow freely.

* * *

**A little wink towards the sparkly jacket Jericho had returned with after one of his absences from the ring. **


	54. Chapter 54

**Here is Chapter 1 of my Two Chapter posting for today! I hope you all enjoy it so much. Here is a sweet Jeff and Trish centric chapter just for the readers who have felt like they've been missing out. Enjoy!**

**A/N: No Reviews No Responses. **

**Chapter Fifty Four**

Helping lift the box from the ray of his truck Jeff glanced over at Trish clad in her moving wear and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. When he had asked her to move in with him only a week ago he hadn't thought that she would move so fast but before the week was out she had terminated her lease and was calling him to let him know that she was pretty much packed. Steph had also pulled some strings and given the both of them some time off so they didn't have to hurry and get moved in before getting straight back on the road.

Lifting the box Jeff quickly made his way inside, the last things he wanted was Matt to get on his case about not pulling his weight. Navigating his house he placed the box down in his bed room where the rest of Trish's things had been placed. There was only a box or two left and then the rest of the team were going to head out leaving the actual unpacking for the two of them. Mainly because Steph hadn't been able to get everyone time off so they all had to catch a flight tomorrow to be on the Next RAW show, Adam and Chris of course were going to be catching a different slight as they had Smack Down tapings to be a part of. But Jeff had to admit that he was looking forward to him and Trish having some time alone. They hadn't really had a moment to think about what they had finally done together on New Years. Jeff didn't regret what they had done but he also knew that it wasn't what Trish had deserved because she was still emotionally reeling from what happened to Amy, he hoped now they were living together they were able to make better memories.

"Jeff last box…where you want it" Chris called up snapping the young man from his thought bubble

"Kitchen" he called back before pushing the box to the wayside so that neither him nor Trish would run into it or trip later on when they probably were too tired to up pack later.

In response all Jeff got was a grunt and the sound of a box being placed on the ground "Chris put it down lightly, that has my grandmother's glass wear in there" Jeff heard Trish scold the other wrestler followed up by Steph laughing at Chris's misfortune.

Despite her stature and normal perky demeanour one thing that Jeff had learnt pretty quickly about his girlfriend was that she was a hellcat when she was mad. It was obvious where she gathered her strength for her in ring performance from but it was scary to watch. Jeff was glad that so far in their relationship he had yet to be the focus of that anger. Deciding though to save the other male from his girlfriend's rage Jeff skipped down the stairs and motioned for Chris to make his way over to him while he was apologising to the short blonde. Once he reached Jeff's side Chris gave him a thankful look and together they went about taking out some of the other items Trish had bought with her.

"God males" Trish huffed causing Steph to giggle as she unpacked frames of Trish and her family. "Now what were we talking about?" she asked.

The brunette shrugged a shoulder and smiled sadly "About me changing my ring look" she said softly causing both Chris and Jeff to glance up in shock.

The hair dye and bright clothing had been Steph's look for so long now that Jeff had forgotten what it was like to not see her in that look for work. Chris himself looked a little rattled it was obvious that he hadn't known about this little change as well. "Why? Are you not enjoying it or something?" Trish asked kindly, it was obvious that she hadn't known too much about that either.

"it's not that, it's just my character is changing so I think it's time for me to change" Steph said kindly "I mean it's not going to be like a huge change, but the Hair dye is going to stop and instead they want me to go maybe in wearing some sort of bight look, maybe with LEDS or something"

Jeff nodded in understanding but he was a little upset, he liked having someone else to test Hair dyes with, although considering how much he was experimenting with the UV paint lately his colour choices have been very dull and not as clean as they could be. He could only imagine that whatever Steph chose to do would look amazing because the former champion had a way of making whatever look she was going for look good. Chris seemed a little troubled what with the way his face was pinched in a frown, It was obvious that he thought that Steph was being pushed in a direction that he didn't like, but Jeff knew his friend and if Steph didn't want to change then he knew she wouldn't change for anyone.

"We need to keep evolving" Steph said with a shrug "I mean the Diva's division needs to go from strength to strength otherwise it'll taken as nothing more than a joke, so if that means my look gets an upgrade then that's sure as hell what I'm going to do"

Trish seemed to agree with her friend and was nodding in agreement "Yeah I get you, I mean I'm not quite there yet, but I can understand the need for change I mean the male division and the Diva's division are completely different animals"

It was strange listening to his girlfriend talk about how different they had it at work. Jeff always tried to show how much he respected women, especially the ones who wrestled as hard and well as the ones he surrounded himself with. But at the same time Jeff wasn't blind, he knew that it must suck what the women had to go through. The bra and panties matches the gimmicks that they had to do all of it was horrible and just down right degrading sometimes, and yet he had never had to go through anything half as bad as Trish or Steph had done and he doubted Chris could say any different. So he would never argue or tell them they were wrong when any of his female wrestling friends told him things in the company were slightly unfair.

"That's it last box" Adam called out as he walked in with a small box with was labelled books causing Jeff to wince.

Knowing that Trish had been in medical school Jeff had figured that she might have a few books but when she had showed him her collection of he had known they would be the hardest things to move, and considering the strained look on Adam's face Jeff had been right. "Just put that in the den man" he called out to the tall blonde who gave him a very thankful look before trudging off with his load.

"Hey Jeff I'm gonna run, I got a hot date" Jay called out causing Amy to roll her eyes, it was a known fact that Jay would go on a date but find something wrong with any girl, the blonde said that he was looking for the right girl but everyone else just kind of thought the other man was picky.

Steph nodded though and stuck her hands in the back of her jean pockets "Yeah Amy and I got an early flight tomorrow" she said lifting a shoulder "So we're gonna kick it too" she said sadly.

But Jeff understood, he was more than happy that they had been able to help when they did so he waved off their complaints and ushered everyone out of the door. "I'm sure between the two of us Trish and I can get the things unpacked" he said as he stood in the doorway Trish coming up and winding an arm around his waist a big smile on her face as she nodded in agreement. "Thanks you helping while you can"

"Go kick but tomorrow" Trish called out as everyone got into their cars.

Once everyone had left the driveway Jeff looked down at the blonde in his arms and gave her a big smile "What do you say we go for a walk and I get to show you all around your new home" he asked playfully, he knew that he should probably stay in an unpack but he suddenly didn't feel like it.

Trish glanced up at the darkening sky and bit her lip "I don't know Jeff it looks like it's going to rain" she said.

But Jeff didn't seem to care and instead laughed and pulled her out anyway "We'll be quick, the rain won't catch us" he laughed before he started off in a running pulling the now giggling Trish out behind him.

They didn't out run the rain. In fact they didn't even stand a chance, but that wasn't to say that Jeff didn't try and get them back to the house as fast as her could when the downpour started. But it didn't seem to matter they still ended up standing in front of the door completely soaked to the bone giggling and laughing at one another. Opening the door Jeff ushered Trish inside and ran to get some towels.

"I thought you said that we were going to out run the rain" Trish giggled as Jeff threw a large fluffy white towel around he shoulders "I think you may have lied to me Mr Hardy"

Laughing at the teasing tone Jeff nodded before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her nose playfully "Well I did get us home so there is that" he said with a large grin.

"Home" Trish sighed warmly "I like it when you call it that"

Hearing Trish say that and knowing how much better he felt sharing his space with her made Jeff feel like he could take on the storm but instead he leaned down and kissed her with everything he had. He was so caught up in the kiss he didn't even realise when lights went off in conjunction to a large thunder crass. Once he pulled away Trish swallowed and reached up to smooth his wet hair back "How about you check all the doors and I'll lit some candles…upstairs" she said softly.

Jeff knew that in this moment he could easily diffuse the situation and bring everything back down to a more chastise feeling but he didn't want to and unlike New Year's he felt like this was the right time. It didn't feel forced or like he was trying to make Trish forget about something horrible that had happened to her friend, this time it was just them and this time it would be right. Swallowing tightly he nodded and caught one last kiss before stepping away and going through the motions of locking everything up, all the while he knew that Trish was upstairs waiting for him, what was going to be waiting for him he didn't know but just the fact that his wonderful girlfriend was there was enough to have him moving extra fast almost slipping in his wet shoes which after the second slip he chucked away.

Bounding up the stairs Jeff paused by the bedroom and took a deep shuddering breath somehow despite the fact they had already slept together he couldn't help but feel that this moment was more important and was of a bigger impact then what he thought it would be. Once he felt composed he opened the door to see Trish sans towel leaning over a candle she was lightly which matched the other three on his set of drawers. The candle light was making her hair glow and painted her in a warm glow taking his breath away.

Of course Jeff had always known that Trish was beautiful, he was a hot blooded male and any one with eyes could tell that. But over the time he had spent with her Jeff knew that she was way more than her looks, and watching her now in her drenched oversized moving clothes, her hair bundled up on top of her hair being bathed in candle light she looked perfect. The Diva must have felt his gaze because she lifted her gaze and gave him a warm but questioning look. "Jeff honey…what's wrong"

"You're Perfect" he whispered causing Trish to blush and duck her head in embarrassment. Striding over to her Jeff lifted her chin with two fingers and gave her a warm loving smile "I mean it Trish you are perfect" he continued to whisper. He wasn't sure why he was whispering but there was something about this moment where he just didn't think that he should raise his voice.

The blonde bit her lip and her hands played with the hem of his tank top "Can…can I see you?" she asked softly.

Jeff merely smiled and raised his arms so she could pull the wet material off. Once it was flung in the direction of the hamper he felt Trish's small hands running over his torso, despite how much he wanted to touch her he knew this was about her and let the young woman in front of him explore while he rested his hands on her hips. A few moments passed before Trish looked up at him and surged up to kiss him which Jeff eagerly joined in on, Trish moved his hands to the hem of her own shirt and motioned for him to pull it off. Breaking the kiss for a short moment to fling the shirt towards his own Jeff cupped the young woman's face and kissed her soundly.

Slowly the two undressed and moved under the covers, it wasn't because they didn't want to see each other it was more because of the weather, between being wet and then the cold from the outside rain Jeff didn't want Trish to get cold. Settling next to her Jeff pulled Trish close and kissed her soundly "You know nothing else needs to happen" he whispered. He wanted things to happen, god did he want Trish but he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable

"Jeffery Nero Hardy" Trish whispered stroking his cheek lovingly "I love you and your sweetness, I want you I want this" she said confidently causing Jeff to smile warmly at the woman in his arms.

Leaning forward he rolled on top of the woman letting her legs fall to cradle his sides naturally and kissed her with all the passion inside of him. Jeff didn't think he would ever stop feeling excited and full of passion when he heard Trish say she loved him. "I love you too" he whispered causing Trish to beam up happily with tears in her eyes.

Taking a deep breath he slid forward until he was completely encased and seated within Trish. The breath he had just taken seemed to get stuck in his throat causing Jeff to feel breathless and it was only when he felt Trish stroking his face did he refocus. But it was obvious that he wasn't the only one feeling affected by what was happening because a tear was sliding down her face but a sweet smile stretched across her lips. Leaning forward he kissed Trish and began to move, it wasn't hurried and quick Jeff wanted this too last he wanted to make sure that the woman beneath him felt wonderful it wasn't just about him taking.

Despite only having done this once before with Trish Jeff knew when she was getting close and began to push harder and stroke the places he knew from previous experiences of exploring. Only once he watched Trish finished – which he must say was one of the most stunning visions he had ever seen and hearing her groan out his name was music to him - did Jeff let himself go. He didn't know how long his vision went white for but he came to with Trish cradling his face and peppering it with kisses a relaxed smile across his face.

"Well that was a lot better than last time" Jeff weakly joked as he moved over only to have Trish scramble to curl up against his side which Jeff was quickly finding out was one of the only ways he could sleep now.

The blonde giggled and nodded in agreement. A moment passed and she leaned up and kissed him sweetly "Thank you" she whispered causing Jeff to smile.

Pulling her close Jeff burrowed his face in her hair and allowed the sound of the rain and the warmth of his girlfriend to slowly lull him to sleep. The final thought running through his mind before he drifted off was that now that Trish was here in his house he finally felt like he had built a proper home and it was a good feeling.

* * *

**Thoughts both good and bad are welcome**


	55. Chapter 55

**Alrighty, Here is Chapter 2 of my 2 chapter upload for today. I hope I don't overwhelm the readers but the two chapters. I went on a writing spree last night and got them both done. Didn't feel like waiting to post. **

**Chapter Fifty Five**

"_Welcome to the War zone, we've had a great show so far" JR called out as the crowd went wild with excitement. "We of course are three weeks into the brand split conversion and it seems to have sparked some mean rivalries" he reported. _

_Jerry Lawler nodded in excitement "Oh yeah some of them are so very unexpected as well, you got Jeff Hardy taking on the Undertaker, something I'm sure the lovely Trish isn't too big of a fan of at this moment" he reported with a pout obviously still not over the fact the blonde was dating the high flying risk taking wrestler. _

_JR smirked at the dramatics his co-host was putting out there "That's true but let's not forget about the Diva's division, Jazz of course has her big title defence against Molly Holly in two weeks at backlash, but the big talk of the current diva's locker room situation is Victoria and Stephanie" the Texan commented "The ravenette seems to think our WWF princess doesn't deserve all the respect she's gotten and of course you know Stephanie she isn't going to take that lying down" _

_King nodded with a big grin on his face, thankful to have the reminder of Trish and Jeff taken away from him "I must say I'm surprised that Vince hasn't gotten upset on Steph's behalf I mean that is his daughter that Victoria is bad mouthing" he said thoughtful. _

"_Remember King, Vince never wanted his daughter to wrestler and for the most part he lets her fend for herself there is no way that he would be coming to her aid in this matter" JR said "Not when he's still running around filled with joy about Shane losing his companies" _

_The former wrestler chuckled "This is true, although as scary and tough as Victoria I don't think that she really knows who she is messing with" he said rubbing his hands together in anticipation "Not to mention that after last week when she attacked Steph after the win in the mixed tag she had been in with Kane you know that Steph is going to be out for some sort of payback" _

_JR nodded "While she is the most level headed of her family Stephanie still is a McMahon and as such she does still have that vindictive streak that all her family members have" he said "If I was Victoria I would not be thinking you've one upped the young McMahon heiress" Before either of them could say anything else the lights went down low startling everyone in the crowd to silence. _

"_**You Think You Can Take Me On?"**_

_Once Stephanie's signature words echoed out throughout the arena the crowd went crazy cheering for the diva who stepped out with flashing lights decked out in Black ring ear with silver trimmings, the haunting music of flyleaf blasting out behind her as she strut down to the ring. "Speak of the very woman, her ears must have been burning JR" Jerry crowed out in excitement as Steph slid into the ring and jumped up on the turnbuckle giving her signature look at me motion. _

"_I wonder what the young woman has to say" The Texan said, he didn't want to seem it but he was also pretty interested to see just what the former Champion had to say. _

_As the music faded and cheers died down Steph jumped down from the ring and took the mic that the ring announcer offered her with a smile and a thanks. "Good evening RAW fans" she cried out making the crowd once again cheer for her. _

"_Now I don't intend to take the show hostage for very long that's more Stone Cold's style" she said in amusement "But there is something that I need to address" she said her voice getting darker and more serious. _

_Turning around the ring the brunette began to pace around the ring looking very much like a pacing predator just looking for the right time to strike "Last week on RAW a certain Diva in the locker room decided it was a good idea to attack me from behind, after I had already put on a good show for you fans" she said as the clip of Victoria attacking her the previous week began to play on the Titan Tron. _

"_So this week I've come out here to say one thing" She continued pausing for slight effect before a glare settled on her pretty features "Victoria you want to fight, I'll give you a damn fight, one that you better be ready for" she snarled. _

_A moment passed before suddenly Victoria's music echoed out, watching as the other diva stormed past the curtain Steph smirked and handed the mic back to the ring announcer before turning back to the darker haired woman and make a come on taunt. The crowd began to cheer loudly as the other woman slid into the ring, they hadn't expected Victoria and Stephanie to battle it out in the ring this night but they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. _

_The two women began trading blows but it was very obvious to all that were watching who had the upper hand and this time around it wasn't Victoria. Grabbing the other woman's head Steph quickly pulled her into an Edge-O-Matic leaving her face down on the matt before jumping out of the ring and grabbing a chair. Seeing the diva pull off the nostalgic moves and then bring out the weapon of choice for her old Tag Team made the crowd go wild. Steph smirked and waited for Victoria to get to her feet in a daze before slamming the chair into her face as she turned causing her to drop to the mat once again. _

_Snorting the brunette leaned over and took the mic from the nervous ring side presenter before kneeling down next to the groaning Victoria. "I told you that you weren't ready for this but I think you and I both know that this isn't over huh" she said arching an eyebrow as she leaned out of the way of a sloppy swipe the other woman threw at her. _

_Standing up Steph sighed and shook her head before leaving the mic in the ring and making her way up the ramp towards the curtain. She had come out to the ring with one main mission that night and Steph liked to think that she was achieved it. Victoria thought that she could just come into the company and take her on, it just wasn't going to happen. "I'm not finished" Victoria screamed from behind her. _

_Groaning in annoyance Steph turned and gave the other woman a very unimpressed look and crossed her arms "You think you're perfect Stephanie" the other woman hissed as she leaned over the ring rope "I bet you're too afraid to get that prefect little face beat up huh" she hissed. _

_Steph arched an eyebrow at the other woman in a bored fashion "I don't think so" she quipped back causing the other woman to fume. _

"_Then how bout we prove which one of us is really willing to do whatever it takes to win" Victoria said causing the crowd to cheer, they could tell that something big was about to take place. "How about you and me…and a hardcore match" _

_Hearing those words the crowd went wild, but Steph didn't hear them she merely narrowed her glare at the other woman. Victoria knew damn well that the only women to have competed in a fully sanctioned Hardcore match were Jazz and Lita, mainly because it was an excuse for wrestlers to beat up on each other mercilessly. Opening her mouth to respond Stephanie was cut off by the music of Ric Flair blasting out. Glancing over her shoulder she gave the owner of Raw a curious head nod before giving the older man the mic when he motioned for it from her. _

_Ric gave the diva in the ring one of his bright nature boy smiles "You know Victoria I think you're onto something" he said causing the crowd to cheer "I mean you and Steph are more than able women, and it's obvious that the crowd wants it" he said before tapping his chin thoughtfully. _

"_But you know something like this can't be done on just any platform" he said thoughtfully before turning and giving Stephanie a bright grin. "I know just the time and place" he drawled and if Steph was anyone else she might feel a little nervous about the predatory grin that the other man was giving her. Ric turned back to Victoria and nodded happily "You'll get your Hardcore match Victoria" he declared. _

_Victoria pulled away from the ropes and smirked happily as if she had already won "But you're not getting it until Backlash" he continued causing the other woman's face to fall, but Steph could understand, Wrestlemania was in a week and three weeks later was Backlash and considering it was all about grudges getting put to rest it made sense that they put there's to bed there. _

"_Stephanie is that ok for you?" Ric asked handing her the mic. _

_The brunette smirked and threw her long locks over her shoulder "It's perfect" she said before focusing of Victoria "Hey Victoria if I were you I'd start figuring out what you're going to do in that ring…it's obvious you're a little rusty" she mocked before handing the mic back to the owner of Raw and strutting off her theme blaring in a signal of her departure._

"A Hardcore match! Are you insane?" Adam screamed over the phone causing Steph to hold the device away from her ear due to volume. Glancing over at Amy who smirked in amusement before offering her a shrug Steph rolled her eyes before she allowed herself to answer her friend and try and put his obvious worry to bed. "I know you can't be that insane, I mean you saw what happened between Jazz and Amy right!"

Remembering the blood covering Amy's face and the limp the redhead had walked around after the match, not to mention the sheer amount of bruises the other Diva had been mottled with in the aftermath of her bloodbath with Jazz made Steph wince a little. "Creative wanted to do something a little harder with me" he said softly "It's a little too soon to give me a go at the belt and they wanted to give me a good rivalry" she explained.

"Why not have a rivalry with anyone else, one that doesn't end up with you participating in a stupid ass match!" he growled

Steph rolled her eyes at the other man's worry, if the other man didn't have a big match against Eddie Guerro for the Intercontinental title at Wrestlemania she would go find him and slap him silly – it didn't really matter he was in a different city for a Smack Down taping, he was acting ridiculous. "Who would I have a story line with Adam?" she asked rhetorically "Trish is in the middle of that story line focusing on Jeff until Nora gets the title at Backlash, Amy of course is in the middle of the Hardy Feud and considering the fact our on screen characters are in good standing together it can't be her, the only person left is Victoria, the other Diva's just don't have the backing to make anything look believable" she explained.

A moment passed and there was just silence on the other end. For brief moment Steph was worried that the other man had hung up on her but when she heard his resigned sigh she smiled warmly "I know you're worried Adam, trust me it wasn't something I agreed to easily"

Adam sighed even harder and Steph could actually imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to reign in his temper "I know" he finally said softly 'And I know you can handle yourself, all the training you've done your one of the few women that I can see doing this and pulling it off" he admitted causing Steph to smile warmly at his validation.

"But I mean you're one of my best friends" he said softly "You were my teammate for like three years, I don't want to see you get like super hurt"

"Adam, we're wrestlers" she said in amusement "It's in the job description that at some point we are going to get hurt, but I don't plan on letting it get too crazy"

The blonde on the other line seemed to be taking in her words before letting out another long sigh "Fine I guess I'm just gonna have to trust you" he said causing Steph to chuckle at how put upon he sounded "Now I gotta run, got a tag match with Chris Eddie and Maven, I'll send you love, give Amy a big hug from me and tell her I love her" he said before shouting a goodbye and hanging up.

Pulling the phone away Steph smiled down at the device and glanced over at Amy who was staring at her in blatant amusement "Well he says he loves you" she said in a matter of fact voice.

Amy waved away the fact with a big grin obviously still affected every time she heard that the other man loved her despite the fact it had been just over a year since they had got together. "Well I know that" she said happily "I'm just glad he's doing alright"

"has he not been doing too well/" Steph asked in curiosity, she had of course known that the brand split was hard for the couple but she didn't know that it had affected the other wrestler so badly.

The red head bit her lip and lifted a shoulder for a small shrug "He's been complaining about a sore neck and back the last few days" she said biting her lip. "I'm hoping to convince him to get it checked out after his big match at Mania"

Steph nodded and reached over to lace her fingers with her friends. Deep down Steph didn't really know how Amy was feeling, sure she was worried for Adam but her worry for him and Amy's worry would be two completely different animals. It was the first time she was hearing about Adam being even slightly injured but considering that when they had worked together the tall blonde had barely ever complained about any aches – and she had been a part of their team for both TLC matches! – It must be pretty bad for the other wrestler to confide in his girlfriend about it. But in this moment all Steph could do was offer Amy some support, no good would come of her freaking the red head out who by the looks of it was already worrying enough about Adam that any more might cause the young woman to start to get a stomach ulcer. So instead Steph smiled and changed the subject, she could only hope that the pit forming in her stomach as just because she was hungry.

* * *

**We have Hardcore matches. Adam's acting strange what is in store for our favourite rag tag group? **


	56. Chapter 56

**Just the one Chapter for today. I know how sad. But I am halfway through the next chapter which of course means update for tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy the next instalment of Change of Fates. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Yes it is around that time indeed. **

**Chapter Fifty Six**

Steph smiled happily at the fans who were screaming her name along with Amy's ring name and Trish's name as the three of them posed for pictures. It was Wrestlemania weekend and as such it was a week of exhausting press and events. One would think that being that it was the biggest event for the year that her father would let the wrestlers rest and recover as much as they could beforehand. But as always Vince McMahon always did the complete opposite. No they had signings and press tours especially the big matches. Even though none of them had a big match tomorrow at maina Steph wasn't surprised that her father had the three of them out and about. They were the three favoured Diva's in the division and as such Vince would be sure to capitalise on that.

Stepping forward once the main pictures had been taken Steph happily reached out and began signing posters that were pushed forward. Smiling widely she thanked the fans for coming out and posed for personal pictures with the fans brave enough to ask. The images of her that she had to sign were a wide range, there were posters of her during the time of EC+S, there were her photo shoots in the Diva's magazine and of course her promo photos from her time as Champion the previous year. There was even a young girl wearing something that looked a lot like her previous ring gear, matching streaks of colour in her hair and everything.

"You look awesome" she said grinning at the young teen who blushed brightly and held out one of her new posters in her darker ring gear.

"T-thanks" the young woman stuttered and Steph felt her gaze soften as she signed the young woman's poster. "I think you're awesome" the shy fan said blushing brightly. "I mean the fact that you are going up against Victoria in the Hardcore match in three weeks is awesome, so inspiring"

It always warmed her heart to hear that young women were in fact inspired by her. When she had started to wrestler and allowed herself to get put in matches that probably were beyond her skills at the time she had always thought that she would be a brief character before the fans got bored of her. But that wasn't the case, in fact Steph had found that she had loved the rush of being in the ring and even when she lost Steph had found that so long as she had put on a great performance she didn't mind the result.

"Well I have to show those males in the locker room that we girls can do things they can do" she said before leaning in as if to whisper "Hell I'm gonna show them that we can do it better"

The young teen giggled and nodded before holding on tight to the newly autographed poster as Steph walked on to the next fan who was a young boy this time who was wearing one of her shirts and gazed up at her as if she was magic. It was always strange to see the young boys as her fans, not because she didn't want to reach out to them but for the most part the young children flocked to the likes of Triple H. Shawn Michaels and just generally the bigger names. Her crowd were normally the teenagers male and female and of course the older adult males, mainly because of her Diva photo shoots, it was sexist sure but Stephanie had come to terms with that a long time ago, it sold and generated buzz, so long as her father didn't put her in the gimmick matches she was fine to pose for some photos.

Moving down the line thanking the fans and signing things Steph saw Chris out of the corner of her eye and looked up and smiled at the blonde. Since he had lost his match with Paul and been drafted to Smack Down Steph hadn't seen the blonde all that often mainly because of their hectic schedules. Chris noticed her smiling and made his way over to her fans causing them all to murmur happily and begin to cheer as he came closer which in turn cause Stephanie to laugh. It didn't seem to matter if the other man was playing a Heel or a face the fans liked him, although that could have been because he was entertaining to watch.

"Stephanie, Jericho can we get a picture!" one of the fans called out excitedly.

That was another thing that Steph hadn't thought would be such a draw for fans but somehow had become this huge thing for the company. The rivalry and tension between their two on screen characters had been a beloved part of the end of the previous year. Fans had loved their interactions which of course had led to the two of them being out together for longer than what creative had initially intended. "Shall we give the fans what they want" Chris asked acting as if he was completely put upon.

Sighing Steph gave the other wrestler an arched eyebrow before she couldn't hold it in anymore and smiled brightly causing Chris to grin happily. Stepping up and turning slightly inwards to her good friend the brunette found herself repressing a shiver as she felt Chris's arm wrap around her waist and instead looked out at the cameras and the fans before smiling brightly. Together the two of them had to have been taking photos for what felt like eternity before one of the PR managers for the company saved the two of them and ushered them off in the direction of the hotel where the company had put up the talent for the big event.

Laughing at the sheer pandemonium that had finally escaped from Steph glanced over at Chris who was grinning in excitement as he pulled his jacket off to reveal his white button up underneath which he quickly rolled the sleeves up for. "Wow I know its Mania weekend but Jesus that was insane" he said in amazement before turning to look at her "Is it always like that for you, because it's not like that for me!"

The brunette smirked and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal "I mean I am the owner's daughter and a former champion, I'm a big deal" she said mockingly.

"I'm a former champion" Jericho pointed out as they made their way towards the bar room where the rest of the group had decided to meet up in after the craziness that was the fan event. 'Although I can understand your appeal" he added giving her a obviously once over.

Rolling her eyes at his joke and trying to ignore the butterflies that were now flying around in her stomach Steph pushed the other wrestler on the shoulder which caused him to laugh at her put upon look, almost as if they were back in character again. "Although I will say the craziest event I ever went to was when I went with just Jeff" Steph added before shivering at the memory.

"Oh does Mr. Hardy have some fans?" Chris drawled out as if he didn't believe her.

Steph nodded "I know it sounds insane but there is something about our crazy friend that the fans just love" she said "There was one guy there that was dressed in full Hardy gear and called Jeff his hero It was intense, I think we ended up at that event for like four hours"

"Add in the fact that Jeff is a nice guy and never wants to let his fans down, you are in for one long day" Chris finished for her.

It was a known fact throughout the locker rooms that if you ended up at a fan event with the Hardy's – mainly the younger one – it would not be a short day. Jeff loved each and every one of his fans and was always so very honored to meet them. Steph had always thought that she was good with her fans made sure they knew how much she appreciated them but it had only taken one afternoon for her to notice that if she was grateful to her fans Jeff damn right adores and loved his fans. When she had questioned him about it the young high flyer had smiled and shrugged before admitting that he knew that without his fans that he might not be as successful as he had been including his championships that he had won up into that point.

"Well I guess it's better to love your fans than not think of them at all" Chris added after a moment which broke Steph out of her musings "I mean they are the reason we get the shots we do, if the crowd doesn't like us it's not creative are going to do much for us" he finished.

Steph nodded and together they walked into the bar room spotting Amy who was deep in conversation with Trish, Adam sitting on the stool next to her just gazing at his girlfriend with a big smile on his face. It was obvious that despite the rough start to the year the two of them were going just as strong as ever. But staring at her friend Steph remembered the conversation that she had with Amy just the week before. "Chris if I ask you something will you answer it honestly?" she asked pointedly.

The blonde stared at her in alarm before nodding slowly, it was obvious that with how serious she had suddenly become that she had scared the other wrestler but Steph had to make sure that her friend understood how serious she was being. "Amy told me that Adam's neck had been hurting him…how bad is it" she asked pointedly "We both know that Adam is as likely to complain about an injury as he is about a bad match, Adam never complains it's why my father likes him so much"

Chris's face turned into a grimace and he rubbed at his mouth as if he was thinking about how he was going to word what he was going to tell her. "I mean it's nothing that is affecting his performance at the moment" he said carefully "and I know he's told me he's going to get it looked at after this weekend but I can't help but feel that maybe he should have gotten it checked out earlier. I mean with what happened to Amy and how close she came to breaking her neck in February on that TV set you'd think Adam would be more careful.

Steph remembered the incident with Dark Angel and how angry she had gotten on her friend's behalf at the director. "Well we can't exactly do anything about it now" she said sighing as she looked over at Adam who now had an arm slung around Amy's waist and was laughing along with a cheering Jeff as Trish beat a disbelieving Matt at pool. "So long as he gets it taken care of after Mania he should be ok right?"

"Hopefully this weekend doesn't do anything too bad to him" Chris added in a low voice which didn't help to ease any of the worry that had formed in Steph's stomach at the whole situation.

Adam knew something was wrong. Hell he'd known something had been wrong for a few months now, probably since before March when he had landed wrong on his neck during a match. But of course he hadn't thought much about of it because the pain had gone away after a good night's rest and lying in bed on his days off, something Amy had been happy for him to do as she pottered around the house and looked after their pets. But two months on Adam couldn't ignore the probably anymore, the night before he had won the intercontinental belt once again this time from Eddie Guerro but unlike the last time he had won the belt he no longer felt like celebrating.

There would be no celebrating for him not with the pain radiating from his neck and his back keeping him bound to the mattress. Last night running of the high of the adrenaline of the event and his win he hadn't felt too bad, he had gotten back to the room and made a mess of the bed with Amy who had laughed and joined in with his cheer but now he felt horrible and just wanted Amy but she had gone out for the gym and breakfast with Stephanie while he was still asleep – well that was what the note said anyway. Of course he could easily call the red head on her phone and let her know that he was hurt and needed her help but he didn't want to bother her. Since her near miss with the Dark Angel crew he had tried to make sure that she didn't think that he thought of her as breakable, one of the things that drew Amy to him was her resilience to anything and she knew that so he didn't want her to think he thought she lost that.

Adam knew that he had to go to a doctors, he knew that he had screwed up waiting so long to get whatever was wrong with him looked at. Sure it was nice to be getting a push from the company, but on the other hand how was he meant to keep going if he just continued to ignore his problems. Sighing tiredly Adam tried to think of something to keep him preoccupied when his ears picked up the sounds of the door opening which made hope burst through his chest. Amy had come back which meant that she was going to help make things better, she always did.

"Adam…baby why are you still in bed" Amy asked softly as she made her way into the bedroom of the hotel room.

From where he was lying Adam could see the worry on his girlfriend's face displayed as clear as day, not that Adam blamed her for being worried. The only times he was completely laid up like he was now was when he was in pain, which of course in this situation he was once again was. "I think I need to see the doc" he said carefully as she made her way over to the side of the bed so he could see her better. "I'm in so much pain Amies, I can't move my neck otherwise it's too much" he added tears welling in his eyes

The diva nodded tearfully and quickly used the phone to call the front desk and order an ambulance to come and pick Adam up. "It's going to be okay baby" she added as she leaned down and resting her forehead against his own as she laced their fingers together.

The strength that his girlfriend possessed made Adam take a shaky breath before he was able to admit the emotion welling in his chest, something he would only admit to the woman in front of him or his mother "Amy I'm scared" he said softly causing her to pull back and begin to brush back his long hair from his face "I'm so very scared"

The red head gave him a tearful smile, obvious scared herself but knowing that he needed to see her smile in that moment more than he needed her fear "I know but you're going to be okay" she whispered

"What if I'm not" he whispered brokenly

Amy gave him a heartbreaking smile which caused Adam's breath to stutter in his chest because despite being in tears and stressed about him Adam still thought that Amy was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen "Then we'll get through this as we always do: together"

It was that word and Amy's strength that carried Adam through the next hours. As he was being loaded into the ambulance with a neck brace fitted, through the x rays and doctors question all he could hear was Amy's words ringing through his head giving him strength and when the doctor told him what he had been fearing since he had woke up that morning Adam cried but it didn't matter because Amy was sitting by his side holding hand and crying with him because they were together. Sure he had a broken next and for anyone else that would mean career over, but Adam knew that as soon as she was finished crying Amy was going to be figuring out what to do and they would handle because Amy was right. This was bad but they would handle together.

* * *

**I feel so bad I just keep hurting Amy and Adam! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Wooh hello readers! Here were are Chapter 57, and what a milestone, we have a Hardcore match coming up for our Stephanie. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned. Stay turned there should be another Chapter coming real soon. **

**A/N: Review Responses:**

**Cheryl24: I know I feel really bad for them but their history is riddled with it!**

**Chapter Fifty Seven**

Backlash. The paper view in which Steph was going to be making a huge step in her career. It should be a night filled with excitement and fun – despite the fact it was going to end with her in some sort of pain, Steph wasn't naive enough to think that she was getting out of her hard core match unscathed – and yet standing in front of her mirror in the locker room Steph couldn't fill anything but a sickening wave of nerves and regret. Ever since she had picked up the phone to hear Amy crying into the receiver while she explained that Adam had broken his neck Steph hadn't been able to feel at ease in the ring the same way that she had before the incident.

Steph knew that she was being a little silly. Being in the job that she was in, someone she cared about was bound to get hurt. But never had she thought that Adam would get hurt in such a way. A broken neck wasn't something to scoff at, if it wasn't treated right and rehabbed properly it was obvious that the tall blonde would never wrestle again. Considering that he had yet to get a shot at the WWF – soon to be WWE title from the way her father had been groaning on and on – Steph knew that Adam wanted to get the surgery sooner rather than later.

In fact it was where Amy and Adam were instead of at the paper view. They had flown down to Dallas Texas on advice and urging from Steve Austin who himself had suffered from the same kind of injury. The two of them would be meeting with the surgeon in the morning which of course meant that they wouldn't be able to be a Backlash which was being hosted in the state of Virginia this year. Shaking her thoughts away Steph wiped her sweaty hands on the cargo pants that she was wearing for the match that night. On advice from Amy she had forgone her normal tight ring gear for more comfortable clothes for her big match.

Gone were her tight corset like ring tops and instead she wore a tight tank top which displayed a slight hint of belly. While she knew that she looked pretty good – the wardrobe ladies wouldn't let her go out looking anything but perfect – she also knew that her outfit was practical for the match she was about to go throw herself into. She intended to wear one of her ringmaster jackets out to the ring with its contrasting black and bright blue but that wouldn't be worn throughout the match, front what she had seen of other Hardcore matches she didn't want her nice ring gear to get ruined.

Knowing that she couldn't hide out in her locker room for much longer as she had promised to cheer on Matt and Jeff in their match – odds were it was going to be one of their last matches as a tag team – plus she kinda wanted to see the whole group before her match. Since the news about Adam the group had been more careful about what they were feeling, and for Steph as she was going into a dangerous match she had found herself with the attentions of Jeff, Matt and even Chris, all of who had been in Hard Core matches themselves. Taking a final look in the mirror Steph knew she couldn't dawdle any longer and strode out of the room with what looked like more confidence than she probably had.

Smiling at the other wrestlers who greeted her in the halls Steph noticed that she hardly recognized some of the Diva's that were a part of the Smack Down roster. Of course that wasn't so strange, obviously there had been new people drafted and bought into the company but it was startling to see that since the brand split she had lost touch with half of the roster. So caught up in her own world Steph was that she didn't even notice Chris coming up to her until he placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to yelp and jump what felt like a foot in the air.

The blonde who hadn't expected his normally relaxed friend to react that way quickly took a step back and held up his hands in a placating gesture "Woah there it's just me" he said carefully. He hadn't meant to scare the other wrestler, he had thought he had been loud enough that he wouldn't startle her.

Steph of course was a little embarrassed at how she had reacted but she intended to ignore what was bothering her. This night wasn't a night for her to be off her game, not with the match that she had coming up. So instead of acknowledging how strange she was acting she gave the blonde a tired smile and wrapped her arms around her middle "Hey Chris how are you?" she asked softly.

Seeing how quiet and small the other woman was making herself made alarm bells go off in the other wrestler. Stephanie hadn't acted like this in years, since before she had gotten herself on the main roster and seeing her act the way she was made him realise just how shaken the young woman was about her upcoming match. During the last two weeks Steph had always just put up the front that she wasn't worried about the match she had coming up, she trained hard and asked lots of questions about just what she should do but not once had she seemed unsure of herself. Glancing around he took note of some of the younger Diva's and newer additions to the company taking a look at the former Champion with interest and Chris knew that seeing her so down trodden wasn't good for Stephanie's career.

So without hesitation he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into one of the empty rooms in the arena causing the brunette to look up in shock. It was obvious that she hadn't been expecting to be dragged anywhere by onto the stage that night. Chris turned around once the door was locked crossed his arms and gave the other wrestler a stern glare. "What is wrong?" he demanded.

Normally he would never talk to the youngest McMahon the way he was in this moment because he respected the hell out of Stephanie along with considering her one of the closest people in his life. But in this moment Chris knew that the young woman in front of him didn't need soft words she needed to be shaken out of the stupor that she had fallen into and due to time considerations he couldn't do it gently – she had a match to go be a part of in thirty minutes.

Steph shifted slightly and avoided the other wrestlers gaze as she felt the intensity of his gaze bore into her "I don't know what you're talking about" she murmured making Chris scoff

"Steph I know you pretty well all things considered and seeing you act like the you from early 1999 isn't something I would call normal for you" he said before stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders "What's got you so shaken, it can't be the match by itself" he said mainly to himself.

As the diva glanced at the floor the answer suddenly hit Chris as to what was causing his friend to act so skittish. "It's Adam isn't it" he asked quietly and felt a grim sort of satisfaction curl in his stomach when the brunette looked up at him in shock, not expecting him to have gotten to the root of the problem so easily "You're worried about what happened to him"

"I know it's stupid" Steph exclaimed suddenly causing Chris to smirk at the loud passionate remark "We work in a dangerous sport, people get hurt all the time, and I know Adam's injury is because of months maybe even years of trauma going unseen but I'm still nervous"

Smiling warmly Chris pulled the young Diva into a hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head "You're not being stupid Steph" he said giving her back a light stroke "You are about to take part in a match that only two other females have been a part of" he said pulling back "And when they did you watched Amy end up beaten and bleeding limp away victorious so you know that this is going to be a big night"

"Add onto the fact the recent incident with Adam you're bound to feel nervous" he continued before ducking down a little and ensuring he made eye contact with the former champion "But you have to remember something very important"

Steph smiled in amusement, a small glint of her normal-self poking through which gave Chris a warm feeling spread through him "And what's that?" she asked coyly.

Stepping back Chris threw his arms out wide and threw on his Jericho smile before he answered "You are Stephanie McMahon" he declared loudly causing the woman to laugh "This is your company, you are the Princess of the Company and you rule the Diva's division, and you are going to go out and destroy Victoria tonight because she had the audacity to try and dethrone you!"

Smiling at the other wrestlers loud declaration Steph could feel some of the nervousness inside her begin to fade away. Of course it wasn't going to entirely go away with just a single talking too, but hearing Chris compliment her so passionately made her feel a hell of a lot better than she had felt just a few minutes ago. "Well I do have a reputation to take care of" she said in a matter of fact voice.

"Damn straight" Chris said letting his arms fall to his sides before offering one to her "Now shall I escort you to the Gorilla?" he asked in a fake English voice causing her to giggle and lace her arm with his. Steph didn't know how the night was going to play out, she knew that it was going to be intense but there was no way she was going to run away, not now not ever.

_Steph listened to the crowd chant her name as she walked the edge of the ring while she waited for Victoria to make her entrance. Before she had come out JR and King had so happily informed the crowd that she had lost the last two pre matches that she had with the other Diva after Mania which had done wonders for her tempter that was already on a hair trigger. But then again that was probably a good thing all things considered she couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the iron pipe that she had in her hands. _

_As Victoria's music hit Steph felt her smirk grow and pulled the pipe up to hold on her shoulders like a shoulder press. She didn't know what the other woman expected for this night but Steph knew that she was more than ready for what was coming. Victoria ran down the ramp with a cocky smirk on her face as she climbed into the ring causing Steph to laugh which in turn unnerved the other woman whose face morphed into one of confusion and slight fear as she took note of the iron bar in her hand. _

"_What a match we have here" JR called out "Stephanie and Victoria in a Hardcore match, one that we've been waiting for since before Mania, it isn't often that a match is so looked forward to so soon after the big event" he exclaimed. _

_King nodded in excitement "Looks like Stephanie came to play as well" he said pointing to the weapon in the other woman's hand "Of course we don't know what Victoria has to come with but one thing for sure is that Stephanie isn't going to be going without a fight" _

_The official called a start to the match and Victoria rushed Stephanie hoping to catch the more experienced diva off guard only to have the brunette to side step and bring her knee right up into the other woman's face. The crowd went insane as Victoria fell to the matt clutching her nose to confirm it wasn't broke. Steph meanwhile walked around her prey dragging the pipe with her motioning to the crowd. Her motions were almost hellish and yet the fans cheered her name loudly, it was very obvious that Steph could be mean and cruel and yet they still loved her. _

"_Stephanie's good friend and former teammate Edge of course suffered a horrible neck injury in the aftermath of Mania which must have gotten the other woman riled up" JR commented as Victoria grabbed the other woman by the ankle and tripped her up sending Steph right into the mat. _

_The raven haired woman jumped onto the other woman and began to punch her in the face with an insane smile on her face. Steph didn't know how many hits the other woman got in, only that it hurt like a bitch. Grabbing the pipe that had slipped from her hands she bought it up and down hard on the other woman's shoulder causing Victoria to cry out in pain. Knowing that she had to move Steph quickly reversed position and stood up before kicking the other woman right in the ribs causing her to curl up in an effort to protect the sore area. Feeling something warm trickle down from her eyes brow Steph wiped it away. Seeing the bright red on her face caused her to grimace slightly, she hadn't thought the other woman had hit her so hard to draw blood. Turning to make her way to the ring rope Steph felt her hair get grabbed and moments later she felt sailing over the turnbuckle into the steel stairs below. _

_Gritting her teeth from the pain she waited for the other woman to run over to her before kicking out catching Victoria on the chin opening her own facial cut with began to streak blood down her chin. Pushing to her feet she jumped into a flying DDT driving her head right into the floor which made the crowd go wild at the display. Hearing the official counting them out Steph scrambled to her feet and slid into the ring keeping her eyes on the other diva. Both times she had gotten hurt had been because she had taken her eyes off the other woman. _

_Victoria rolled back into the ring and Steph quickly grabbed her by the hair and ran her face into the turnbuckle with a smile. Walking away from the prone form other the other woman she ducked out of the ring and grabbed a chair which caused the fans to cheer. Sliding into the ring Steph stood up and bought the chair down onto the other woman's knee causing her to cry out in pain. Reaching out to drag the other woman with by her heel Steph didn't expect to have Victoria to have grabbed the iron pipe and slam it into her stomach which made her release her heel and stumble back. _

_The other woman rushed her with the pipe but Steph knew she couldn't let her get hit and bought the chair down on the other woman's head stunning her. Jumping up Steph quickly preformed her Ravalli sending Victoria to the floor. Sliding out of the ring Steph grabbed a roll of barbed wire and began to loosely wrap it around her hand. _

"_What the heel is she doing JR" King called out in shock, they had known that Stephanie was tough but they had never thought they would see her do anything to the extreme. _

"_I'm not quite sure King" JR said in shock "It looks like we're getting to see a side of Stephanie we never got to see before" _

_While they were talking Steph got back into the ring and wrapped her wired hands around Victoria's arms and into another DDT causing large bloody welts to appear on the other woman's arms. Unwinding the wire from her bloody hands Steph wrapped it around the pipe and waited for Victoria to rise to her knees before shoving the pipe under her neck in a choke hold motion. The other woman reached out for ring ropes but was too far away to reach them, feeling victory so close Steph placed her knee in the other woman's back and pulled her further back which made the wire dig into her chest and into Steph's hands once again which was making blood dribble down onto the mat staining it bright crimson. _

_A moment passed while the crowd screamed in amazement at what the two Divas were doing. It was obvious that no one had thought that the match they had put on would be as intense as it was. Steph thought she would have to break her submission hold when suddenly she felt Victoria tap and her wrist lightly and before she could understand the official was pulling her off the other Diva and her theme music was blasting through the arena. _

"_Hear is your winner by submission Stephanie!" The ring announcer called out making the crowd cheer loudly while Stephanie stood up high on a turn buckle in victory. Bloody and beaten Stephanie couldn't help but smile wide as she jumped onto the mat, she might have lost to the other diva in the warm up matches in the last few weeks, but as always she had pulled it out in the end when it was the most important. _

"_For all of you that doubted her, that bet against this young woman tonight I think Stephanie has made it very clear that she is here and she isn't going anywhere" JR said as Victoria was assisted out of the ring by the medical team "And if I was one of the new Diva's in the locker room in the back I would be very scared because Stephanie here just proved to them what it takes to be top diva, ignore the fact that Molly Holly won the championship tonight this match right here proved who was on top and it isn't Molly Holly!"_

* * *

**Wooh Hardcore action and some sweet Chris/Steph moments**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello Readers. Once again I nice quick update. I hope you are enjoying the speed and the content of the chapter. We have some wrestling action and of course some off screen interaction. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24, I hope to put more and more Chris/Steph moments in soon. **

**Chapter Fifty Eight**

"_Welcome back to Monday Night RAW this fine May Monday!" JR cried out as the crowd went crazy for the action that was being performed in the ring. "We've had a big night so far what with Eric Bishoff being declared as the General Manager of RAW by Vince earlier and of course the big match planned for later between Stone Cold and the Undertaker which is going to be crazy in and of itself" _

_Jerry smiled and nodded eagerly not once taking his eyes away from the action that was taking place within the ring in front of them "Not to mention this epic mixed tag match taking place in this moment" he added brightly cheering when one of the other wrestlers got thrown out of the ring by his opponent who tagged in. _

"_That's right, during a Match last week for the women's championship Molly Holly hurt Lita pretty bad and as such Stephanie ran to her friends honour and demanded a match, not a championship match just a match" JR explained as Stephanie quickly tagged in an motioned for the slightly nervous looking champion to make her way into the ring. _

_The loud male companions of Stephanie cheered loudly and excitedly as the brunette locked up with the champion before throwing her into the ropes for an Irish whip. "Of course Molly Holly got her cousin Crash to wrestle alongside her along with strangely enough Matt Hardy" the Texan continued. _

"_Your right JR, we all know how explosive Lita and Matt's break up was last week it's half the reason why Lita got injured in the first place last week" King said shaking his head sadly "I mean I'm stoked about Lita being single but what Matt did was horrible how could he treat someone he claims to care for like that and then come out and wrestle against Lita's best friend who was trying to get vindication for her good friend" _

_Backing the other female up against the Turnbuckle Steph stepped up and conducted one of Jeff's best moves the Hardiact arrest before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to her feet and conducting a quick DDT to the other woman. "Since her match with Victoria we've seen a harder edge to the youngest McMahon and her wrestling has become a little bit more vicious because of it" _

"_Not that I think the crowd minds all that much" King commented as Molly finally got away long enough to tag in her cousin who squared straight up to Stephanie who stood her ground with a narrowed gaze. "You think Stephanie will take on the other Holly JR?" he said chuckling as they watched Crash make a grab for the Diva who ducked and kicked him in the back of the knees to send him crashing to the mat. _

_Steph jumped up and tagged in RVD who had happily joined in for the Tag match that night when Steph had asked him. Settling back in behind the turnbuckle Steph traded fist bumps with Jeff who was grinning broadly at her previous display. The younger Hardy had been of course very vocal about taking on his brother who had hurt the woman that he considered his sister and when Steph had been dragged into a mixed tag with Molly he had jumped at the chance to help. Cheering on RVD who traded blows with Crash Steph glared over at Matt and Molly who seemed to be deep in conversation. _

"_This isn't going to be a pretty outcome either way" The King commented as Molly conducted a Molly-go-Round on an unsuspecting RVD who crashed to the floor to be pinned by Crash. But luckily the former ECW wrestler kicked out at two causing Crash to yell in irritation and scramble to tag Matt Hardy in. _

_But due to RVD's quick recovery he was able to scramble over to his corner and tag in Jeff who leapt into the ring to clothesline his brother sending him to the mat. "Now we're no stranger to sibling rivalry and fights here in the WWE but the tension between these two young men runs deep" JR commented as the two brothers began to trade brothers seemingly never getting the upper hand. _

_Jeff backed his brother into the corner and went to perform the twist of fate on him only for Matt to reverse it stunning Jeff. But before he could take advantage of it Steph took a deep breath and channelled her good friend's courage and leapt towards the other man preforming one of Lita's signature Hurricanras. "Steph just showed Matt a taste of what she's sure Lita would want to give the other wrestler in that moment" King said excitedly _

"_That isn't something we see from Young Stephanie at all" JR commented "And by the almost shocked look on her face I don't think she intends to do it again" he added in amusement. _

"_Probably going to leave that move for Lita" King replied. _

_Scrambling back out of the ring and taking RVD's hand as he patted her on the back in celebration Steph began to cheer Jeff on as he climbed the turnbuckle and made his signature finger guns. Then he leapt high and preformed his signature finished and quickly pinned the dazed elder Hardy. Then with one, two and three the match was over. Cheering happily Steph rushed into the ring and pulled Jeff into a hug which he tiredly returned before she detached and jumped on RVD's back who laughed happily as the crowd cheered along with Jeff's music. _

_Jumping down Steph watched as Molly walked back up the ramp with a scowl on her face before giving her a mocking wave which just caused the other woman to scowl at her harder. "Wow there is no love lost between those two is there?" King commented at the obvious animosity between the former champion and current champion. _

"_Molly has beaten Stephanie a few times, but for when it really matters and I think she's not too happy about all of that" JR commented as the winners of the match jumped out of the ring and made their way up the ramp happily shaking their fans hands and giving out high fives as they went. _

"_It'll be interesting to see what's going to happen with Stephanie during this free agent period" King commented "I mean there was no love between Stacey, Torrie and a few other Divas who moved to Smack Down, it'd be interesting to see how the young McMahon heiress would react if they found themselves back on RAW"_

Amy laughed as she watched Steph pull off one of her own moves on Matt who looked just as nervous and shocked as the Diva had when she pulled the other move off. Since the Hardcore match Steph had been trying to keep pushing the boundaries and doing things that no one would think of which made her really enjoyable to watch. "Didn't think she'd pull that out" she said turning to Adam who was resting on the couch next to her his feet on her lap.

The blonde - had his neck in one of the rigid neck braces and had since his successful surgery the day after Backlash – gaze up at her and gave a smirk in amusement "Didn't you teach her that move years ago" he asked "I mean like during you first few training sessions?"

Amy nodded and shared a warm smile as she thought back to the days where she would coach the then very shy young Stephanie on some basic Wrestling moves. "Yeah it was towards the time where we were trying to figure out what kind of signature moves we wanted her to do" she added giving the feet in her lap a slight rub.

"It's cool to see her doing something so different" Adam said and now his voice sounded a little sad, not that Amy could really blame him for sounding that way.

Having his neck broken meant that he was out of action in the ring for a good year at the least. This meant that all he could do was stand by and watch as all their friends moved on with their own matches and story lines while he sat around and tried to heal as fast as he could. Amy was so afraid of Adam becoming depressed she had begged creative to let her have some sort of injury on screen so she could spend some time with Adam. Of course she couldn't keep getting hurt and not for extended periods of time, hell this time they had only given her two weeks but it was better than nothing, and while Adam never said anything she knew that he was happy to have her there taking care of him.

"You know what you're in for with the whole 'free agent' thing?" Adam asked curiously causing Amy to snap out of her thoughts "I mean I would have tried to use this to come to RAW for you" he added with a smirk.

The red head smiled and grabbed one of their hands together giving it a kiss to the back of it "Not quite sure, they are thinking of making Steph and I have a kind of rivalry with Eric while Trish gets another go at the belt and Molly" she said with a shrug.

The blonde frowned slightly when his girlfriend mentioned that the blonde was getting another shot at the belt "So why is Trish getting another title shot?" he asked bluntly which caused Amy to stare at him in shock.

One thing that she had been forced to get used to since the incident with his neck was the bluntness that her boyfriend now spoke with. His once super optimistic view on life wasn't as bright and wide, he wasn't mean by any means but he was just a lot easier to come to the defence of something he thought was unjust or didn't seem right. "What do you mean?" she asked cocking her head to the side. In these moments she had learnt that she needed Adam to explain everything that was going on in his mind so that she understood just what was going on with him.

"I'm not saying Trish isn't a good wrestler because she is" he quickly confirmed obviously realising how bad his previous statement might have sounded if he had been talking to anyone but his girlfriend. "But I mean why is she getting another go at the belt, not you or Steph?" he asked again once again getting the irritated tone to his voice.

Hearing him get so riled up on her behalf made Amy smile at him softly. It was nice to see that even while he was going through one of the worse things that could happen to anyone in their line of work he was willing to jump to her defence when he thought she was being brushed over. Moving to sit on the floor so that she was next to his head and rubbing the pad of her thumb on Adam's cheek bone she gave the man she loved a loving smile.

"I love that you're worried for me" she whispered softly not wanting to raise her voice in that moment mainly because it didn't seem like the right thing to do "But I'm fine with not getting another shot right now, being champion is awesome and last time I held the belt I had lots of fun" she admitted.

Adam opened his mouth to argue but Amy shushed him gently and moved to run her hands gently through his long man of blonde hair that she was so very fond of. "I do love being Champion it's great" she said once again before looking right in her partners eyes "But my focus right now isn't to be champion its too take care of you" she said warmly while Adam stared at her in shock "To be champion means that you have to be willing to live and represent the company at all times, I mean you remember how busy Steph was last year?"

If he had been able to nod Adam would have done so but instead he made a noise of agreement not wanting to speak in case he broke Amy out of whatever thought process she had found herself in "I don't think I could happily go and do that while you were here like this" she said softly "I don't want you to get upset about it because it was my choice and I want to be by your side during this because I love you"

He had always known that he had the greatest woman by his side but it wasn't until this moment that Adam knew that if something happened and Amy left his life he would feel so very empty. "I love you too" he whispered as he reached for hand which she laced together with a warm smile. "I love you so much Amy"

Amy gave him a small smile and reached up to kiss him gently, it was a far cry from the passionate kisses they used to trade and yet Adam didn't feel as if he was missing out. He still had Amy and it was obvious that she didn't have any plans to go anywhere for a while which if Adam had his way she wouldn't be going anywhere.

* * *

**Aww some cute Adam and Amy moments without the angst! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Got another double chapter upload for you patient readers. Here is Chapter 1 of this upload. I hope you all enjoy it and continue to follow this journey.**

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Hahaha, I kinda figured that's what you meant. **

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

Amy bounced up and down on her toes in excitement as she got ready to go out for her first match in three weeks. Since Adam's incident she hadn't been wrestling as much so that she could stick closer to home as often as she could but now she was going out and on top of that she got to be in a tag match with Stephanie. The two of them would be going up against Jazz and Victoria both of them of course had large on screen rivalries going on with the two of them and considering how well they went over with the crowd Amy knew that her match was going to be something special.

Spotting the brunette Diva rushing over to her Amy opened her arms and laughed when the other wrestler wrapped her up in a large hug and spun her around. Since she had been taking so much time of Amy had known that Stephanie had been forced to pick up her game and preform time and time again. Creative weren't exactly sure what they wanted to do with her but Amy knew that whatever they gave for her would be enough that Steph could turn it into something great. Once she was put down Amy pulled away and got a good look at her friend for what she felt was the first time in weeks – which considering their schedules probably wasn't too far off.

The brunette looked fit and ready to work and with her new edgier look her black ring gear with bright magenta accents that night she looked grown up from her sparkly wild look from the previous year. In fact Amy would go to say that she looked a lot more dangerous than she had the year before. The crop shirt she was wearing bared her midriff and the looser shorts showed off her legs in a nice way and paired with the studded belt and sleeve less vest that would complete the look Amy was very impressed in the direction the wardrobe and creative departments had gone for her friend.

"Hey there red" Steph said with a bright grin obvious excited to wrestler with the woman who had unofficially begun her training in the first place. "You ready for this?" she asked.

Amy nodded in excitement, creative had told them that they had to be ready for a big surprise during the middle of their match, something to do with the free agent rule. But that added a layer of pressure to the match, it could mean a distraction which could lose them the match or it could be someone coming to their aids really it could mean anything but that was half the fun with surprised like this. "It's been long enough since we've gotten to head out together" she shed happily. "It must be weird what with your brother being the General Manager of Smack Down"

The other diva nodded and motioned for the two of them to sit on one of the crates "I mean it's kinda cool, I mean after the Invasion story line he was kinda shuffled out of the way but this way it makes the whole McMahon and Bischoff rivalry begin anew"

"Did you get asked to go to Smack Down?" Amy asked nervously, she knew that when Adam got back to the ring he probably enjoy it if he had a friendly face like Stephanie around the locker room. But Amy wanted to be a little selfish, she liked having Stephanie at work.

Not only was Steph great to help with anything going on out of ring but when it came to someone to be in a match with either against or on her side she was one of the better diva's. It's not that the other Diva's didn't put in effort because Amy knew they did, but it was very obvious that there was a skill gap when it came to the top divas in the company. The brunette grinned in amusement and nodded in an answer to her question before letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah Shane called me a few days after he was made General manager and asked if I would consider putting in for a trade to come over to Smack Down" she said with a kind smile. It was very obvious that despite the rivalry the two of them portrayed on screen the two McMahon children loved each other fiercely. "But the fact of the matter is the women's Championship is over here at RAW so why would I go to Smack Down"

Amy nodded in agreement, it was because of that very same reason that she and Adam had both decided that she should try and transfer to Smack Down just because of him. Adam was extremely supportive of her efforts to become women's champion once again and he knew that if she went to Smack Down there would be no chance of that happening for her. "Yeah I understand that"

Steph smiled with a quick nod before she leaned back in a relaxed position "How cool would it be to have a Women's tag team championship" she said suddenly with a big grin "I mean if you and I became a team we'd be unstoppable" she added.

"Well we were a part of two of the best teams in recent years" Amy said coyly, "I think we should pitch it to your father, we could become the inaugural women's tag team champions"

The brunette laughed but nodded, it would be cooler to have more than the one championship for the female division, but at the same time Amy understood that the pedigree of wrestlers in the Diva division just wasn't up to the point where they could have multiple championships. "Maybe one day" Steph added with a sigh "One day you and I are going to see this company with a Women's locker room just as celebrated as the men's one and not because we look good in tight clothing"

The image that the other diva was painting in her head was one that Amy could only hope for, it would be awesome if she could be the main event of a paper view hell even RAW. "If I ever got my chance in a Steel cage match or something like that I'd kill it" she said "Can you imagine a Hell in a Cell?" she added with a chuckle.

"The only other diva I could see in there with me is you" Steph commented giving her shoulder a slight punch.

Hearing her friend speak so candidly about the fact her choice for an opponent in what is considered as the most dangerous match in the WWE. "Well you'd be my choice as well" she added with a shy smile.

The two of them giggled at how absurd they were being and looked up when they saw a stage hand motioning for the two of them to follow him. It was obvious they had lost track of the time and were due to head down to the ring for their match. Rushing to the gorilla Amy watched as Steph smiled and gave Paul a wave. The larger wrestler had rejoined RAW two weeks ago so it wasn't really all that surprising to see him hanging around but what did surprise Amy was how at ease and familiarly the two greeted each other.

Once they passed him Amy gave her friend a strange confused look "So what was all that with Paul about?" she asked softly, normally she wouldn't bother to hide what she was saying but something she knew needed to be spoken about in a softer way.

"What do you mean?" Steph asked in confusion, she hadn't done anything all that strange, she had just greeted the other man in a friendly way, and since she considered Paul as one of her close friends she didn't think it was too strange "Paul is my friend"

Amy gave the other diva a sceptical glance not fully believing her, but then again Steph had fooled herself into thinking that she had been over Chris enough to date that idiot Brett so Amy wouldn't be surprised if her friend truly believed herself in that moment. Stephanie was one of the smartest people she knew and normally Amy never doubted her but when it came to her emotional awareness and self the brunette seemed to have some kind of blinder and was completely ignorant.

"I mean that I never knew that you and Paul were so close" she said slowly, Amy knew that her friend had a hair trigger temper and because of that she had to choose her words wisely. It wouldn't end well if she made things worse by backing her friend into a corner by making her feel like there was nowhere to go. "So it was just surprising"

Steph smiled and lifted a shoulder in a shrug "Yeah people tend to forget that I've been around a lot of the veteran guys since they debuted so I'm pretty friendly with a lot of them" she said with a shrug.

It made sense to the red head. Stephanie had grown up in the company. Sure she hadn't been a wrestler and she had spent plenty of time away from the arena and that world when she was at school and collage but the fact still remains is that Steph would have gotten to know a lot of the wrestlers on a personal note. "Sounds about right" Amy said shrugging letting the conversation drop as they neared the gorilla.

The two of them stood right out at the curtain Steph rolling her shoulders before she gave the other woman an infectious grin. "You ready?" she asked almost bouncing on her feet with excitement.

Amy laughed and stuck her hand out for a fist bump "Let's go raise some hell"

_They were in trouble. That was all Steph could think as Jazz rained down blow after blow on her, nothing she could do would stop the onslaught and soon she wouldn't have the strength to continue to kick out. She could hear Amy crying out for her in the corner begging her to make the tag and Steph knew that she was right. If she didn't tag out and get some rest soon the match would be lost. Mustering up her strength she threw her legs up and wrapped the around the other woman and threw her off in a half-hearted slingshot manoeuvre which ended up with the former ECW diva landing hard on the mat. _

_Scrambling over to Amy she quickly tagged and rolled out of the ring trying catch her breath. She wasn't sure when exactly the match had turned but when it had first started her and Amy had the upper hand and yet in the last minute Jazz had overwhelmed her to the point where Steph knew she was going to be wearing some impressive bruises for the next few days. Watching the mat she cheered when Amy conducted the twist of fate on Victoria who had just tagged in. With each passing second Steph could feel her energy coming back meaning that when her turn came she could quite happily tag back in. _

_But it seemed like a Tag wasn't needed, with a well-placed Power bomb and Moonsult Lita got the pin which resulted in her music blaring out of the speakers sending the crowd into a loud cheer. Screaming happily Steph leapt into the ring and pulled her friend into a hug lifting her hand up high in victory. But before they could truly celebrate Steph felt a chair come down heavily on her back causing the crowd to boo as she and Lita were both sent crashing to the mat. Obviously annoyed at losing to their rivals once again Victoria and Jazz continued to rain down hits with the chair on the two. _

_Throwing away her chair Victoria reach down and grabbed Stephanie by the hair and glared at the young McMahon heiress her eyes filled with venom. "How's that feel Princess" She spat as Stephanie glared right back at the raven haired beauty "Not so strong now huh" _

"_Someone come help them" JR cried out as the two losing Diva's continued to brutalise the women who had bested them in the ring minutes before. "Stephanie and Lita don't deserve something like this they did nothing wrong!" _

_Moments later the crowd screamed in excitement as Jeff Hardy raced down the ring to save the two women but what shocked the crowd into silence for a good minute before they began to scream even louder was that Chris Jericho was right on his heels. The two Diva's noticed the two other wrestlers headed their way and shared a look of panic before they dropped the two beaten woman and raced out of the ring. Sliding into the ring Jeff crawled over to Lita holding her tightly to him while Chris yelled at Victoria and Jazz so loudly they raced away terrified of what the former Champion would do to them. _

_The blonde huffed once they disappeared and made his way slowly over to Steph who was struggling to get up and quickly took most of her weight shocking the Diva who stared at the former Smack Down star in awe. "Would you look at that Chris Jericho has come all the way from Smack Down to save the company's princess" King cried out. _

"_I'm guessing Jericho is the newest trade from Smack Down to Raw" JR commented as Jeff hugged both women close to his chest and giving the other male wrestler and respectful nod that the blonde who gave him a solemn one back. Once the hug was over Chris reached out and help Steph limp out of the ring while supporting her weight once again much to the crowds delight while Jeff helped escort Amy out of the ring obviously very worried for the woman he thought of as a sister after that attack. _

"_Well all I can say is thank god for men like Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho" JR said firmly "Those two women needed help and they didn't hesitate just came rushing to their aid which is more than I can say for most of the locker room" _

_As she limped up the ramp Steph stared intently at Chris's face which seemed focused on getting her to medics "Why did you help me" she asked softly causing his eyes to lock with her in shock "I was horrible to you, I mean we were kinda horrible to each other" she added imply which caused him to chuckle lowly. _

"_You didn't deserve that Steph" he spoke slowly "You are Stephanie god damn McMahon and you deserve respect" he added fiercely causing Steph to stare at him in shock. She had never heard the blond helping her speak with this much passion for anything other than one of his championships. "So of course I'm going to hep" _

_A moment passed and Steph gave the other wrestler a small smile "You might have to be careful Jericho…people might get the idea you're a good guy" she teased which caused the other man to duck his head and smile. _

"_I think you may have a concussion McMahon" he snarked back which caused her the laugh their former issues with the other being put to the side for this moment._

* * *

**There is the first of 2, stand by for the next installment**


	60. Chapter 60

**Here we are readers! Chapter 2 of today's upload. We are beginning to wind down almost into the tail end of this story so I hope your ready for some uploads. I'm writing like crazy and as such I have lots to post so stay tuned. **

**Chapter Sixty**

_Steph glanced around backstage trying to locate a single person. It had been a hectic few weeks what with the trades going back and forth constantly between Smack Down and Raw. Not to mention the foul mood Erik Bishoff was in when Brock Lesner decided to turn and wrestle for Smack Down instead of RAW. For some reason the slimy gross man had decided to focus all that anger and irritation onto herself and Lita citing that the two of them weren't pulling their weight within the company. Steph of course hadn't stood for that and happily had slapped the man right in his face before telling him where he could stick it. _

_Now that Survivor series was two weeks away and Erik was slowly revealing his team RAW many of the wrestlers were waiting on baited breath. Trish and Molly Holly of course weren't going to be participating as they were going to be having a title match the week after the paper view. So Steph had a feeling Erik was going to be hard pressed to figure out what Diva's would be representing RAW although Steph wouldn't put it pass the General Manager to put his personal feelings for herself and Lita forward instead of the best interests of the company. _

_Shaking her head Steph focused on her task at hand not really looking where she was going. Which was why she wasn't completely surprised when she ran straight into another body. "Oh I'm so sorry" She gasped out as she shook her head hoping to clear her vision. _

"_Well that's the nicest thing you've said to me in ages Steph" Hearing those snarky words in the familiar voice Steph felt herself containing a groan. _

_Glancing up she put on a tired smile as she looked into the blue eyes of her ex-fiancé: Christian. Of all the people she could have run into it had to be the blonde in front of her. The wrestler had cut his hair short to his head and had the same familiar cocky grin that she had once found so endearing. "Hey Christian" she said tiredly. _

_Normally Steph felt like she wouldn't have any issues taking on the other man, hell she normally could go ten rounds with Triple H and his goons and feel fine. But between taking on Erik and his sexist attitude and all the other bullshit in her life Steph didn't really have it in her to deal with any of Christian's bullshit in that moment. Add on to the fact that Christian had been the latest member of Erik's team RAW to be announced it meant that Steph knew his cockiness would just be magnified tenfold which considering his normally huge ego would be something to see. _

"_I know I'm irresistible Steph but you don't need to throw yourself at me" Christian said eyeing the brunette up and down "I mean for you I wouldn't even put up a fight you know for old times' sake" he added with a smirk. _

_Arching an eyebrow in his direction Steph couldn't believe what she was hearing come from the other wrestler's mouth. It was in moments like these that she couldn't believe she had ever fancied the man let alone thought she wanted to marry him. Christian thought didn't seem to notice that she wasn't impressed with his act and just continued on "I mean it's not like I'd have to try hard to get in the mood with you" _

_With every word that was coming out of his mouth Steph felt her disgust for the other wrestler build. How she ever thought of him as one of her friends she couldn't really understand, she'd probably just narrow it down to her youthful ignorance. "Time apart has done you good Steph" Christian continued "Tight in all the right places not to mention your clothes…well they are on point" _

_If Steph had been ashamed of her body of put off by the way he was looking at her she didn't show it in the slightest. The brunette knew she looked good, she also knew that her new ring look highlighted those aspects of her, she didn't want to hide anymore and she sure as hell didn't need to cover up because Christian and all the other males in this industry thought that she was an open target because of how she dressed. "Well gee thanks Christian" she said in a deadpan voice "You really know how to make a girl feel special" _

_Christian grinned and gave her a wink "Well you know you're special" he said "I mean we have history so I don't need to hide behind fancy words…you know me" _

_Smirking Steph cocked her hip out to the side and crossed her arms under her chest. "We do have History together Christian" she said sweetly which just made the blonde grin down at her almost as if he truly believed that she would fall for his charms again "Which means I know how full of shit you really are" she finished with a sweet smile and a bat of her eyelashes. _

_A laugh escaped the blonde his eyes flashing as he attempted to stare down the headstrong Diva "You were always feisty Stephanie" he said "It's one of the things that I always liked about you" _

"_Nice to know what you think are my remarkable qualities" she said with an eye roll. _

_Stephanie couldn't believe how long she had managed to have a conversation with the man in front of her without punching him in the face. She didn't know if that meant she was getting more mature or if she was really that tired that she didn't feel like hitting him. "Well I wouldn't say it's your best quality" he added glancing down at her chest with a smirk which in turn just caused her to roll her eyes once again – something she finds herself doing almost constantly around Christian. _

"_How lovely" she drawled flicking her long hair off her shoulder. _

_Before Christian could answer his name was called out and another figure started towards the two of them. Steph smiled when she realized that the person she had been looking for all evening had instead found her. Was she stoked that he found her with Christian of all people, no not really but this way at least she wouldn't have to continue to look around the arena for him all evening. "Oh hey Steph how are you?" _

"_Well she is in my presence so you know she has to be amazing" Christina broke in, his arrogance shining through like it always did. _

_Sighing tiredly at her former fiancé and his antics she sent the man who asked her the question a warm smile not wanting him to think that she was irritated with him. "I'm doing really well Chris thanks for asking" She said kindly. _

_Despite their former antagonist relationship which had been nothing short of a disaster Steph couldn't find it in her to hold a grudge against him. When he had rushed to her aid with Jeff during the assault Jazz and Victoria had raged down on her and Lita two weeks ago she had been so surprised at the gentleness that he had showed that she hadn't been able to wrap her head around it. But now she wanted to thank him, she wanted to try and become friends with the other wrestler because there was a time that she believed he wasn't as bad as he had portrayed. _

_Christian stared at the diva with confusion, as far as he was aware the woman in front of him hated Chris Jericho almost as much as she hated him, and yet here she was smiling and being all nice to him. It was a little strange to watch. Chris on the other hand grinned happily at the warm response he had received from the Diva. "That's great, I saw your match last week with Trish, it looked like you shocked Molly hard" _

_Grinning as she remembered the Tag match she and Trish had been in against Molly and the newly transferred Stacey Keilber to the roster. It had been an interesting match one that should have highlighted Trish and Molly and yet Steph had ended up with the final pin against the champion who she had shocked with a barrage of moves which had ended up with the win. "Yeah thanks you looked like you had a good match" she said. _

_The two of them chattered all the while Christian eyes the two of them closely. If he didn't know Stephanie better he would say she was flirting with the blonde next to him. "But I'm glad I caught you Chris" she said suddenly causing the blonde to fall silent and cock his head to the side. _

_Steph took a deep breath and then stepped forward to kiss the other man on the cheek. Christian stared in shock and a little horror while Chris stared in a combination of shock and awe as if he never thought he would get such a kind gesture from the brunette. "What was that for?" Chris asked softly as if he was afraid to scare the young Diva. _

"_I just wanted to thank you…for saving me" she said before smiling "You didn't need to but you did it all the same, I appreciated it" _

_Christian didn't know what was happening between the two in front of him not really. But all her knew was staring at them in this moment he knew that he didn't like it. He had to put a stop to this as soon as he could._

Trish winced as Jeff groaned. The other wrestler had hurt himself during his latest match and gotten himself a concussion that Trish now had to monitor and ensure didn't get worse. Of course Jeff hadn't meant to get a concussion but Bubba Ray had misjudged his move and sent Jeff's head straight onto the edge of the ladder which in turn had caused the young man to get concussed.

"How are you feeling" Trish asked softly as she ran her hand through the ends of his short hair. Since Matt had moved to Smack down Jeff had been placed in more matches that he would normally never even get. But because of that the younger Hardy brother would put everything he had into his matches which in turn would cause him to get hurt more. It hurt Trish to see her partner, the one person she loved more than anything hurting every day due to taking big risks.

"Sore" Jeff whimpered as he shifted trying to get into a better position so that his back ached less and the pressure from between him temples didn't seem as severe.

It seemed like nowadays all Jeff felt was sore. There was no time that he felt rested either, it was strange but he felt more run down now just working on RAW than he did when he had been working on both RAW and Smack Down. He wasn't sure if it was because he was no longer tagging and was instead following a solo career but one thing he was sure of was that if he didn't find a way to manage his body he didn't know what he was going to be able to do in the long run. He couldn't keep going the way he was, not mentally but physically he knew he wouldn't be able to stand up to it.

Trish gave him a sad smile and began to rub his temples softly. She knew that Jeff was passionate and loved what he did but she couldn't help but be worried for him every time she saw him in this state. Jeff was a very physical wrestler and as such he tended to get hurt a lot but over the last few weeks Trish couldn't help but notice that he had been getting worse and worse. "How bout I get you something for the pain" she whispered.

Normally Jeff didn't think he needed pain meds, a nice shower and some tea or a beer and some sleep and he was normally raring to go by the next morning. Oh they'd be some lingering soreness and stiffness but nothing like what he had been experiencing lately, so that was the reason he whimpered pathetically and nodded at the idea of getting some medication that might actually numb the pain that was shooting through him.

Rising to her feet slowly as to make sure not to jostle her hurting partner Trish walked over to her medication bad and pulled out a bottle of small blue pills. Normally she would just give Jeff some aspirin to dull his headache but seeing him in so much pain thanks to the amounting injuries he had been sustaining over the last few weeks Trish knew that he needed something a little stronger. Pulling out a single blue pill and grabbing one of the bottles of water.

"Hey Baby" she said offering the pill and uncapping the water for him.

The pill was one she got given when she had broken her thumb during one of her matches the year before but hadn't finished. But Trish remembered that it made her feel numb in many ways which was half the reason she hadn't taken them all, she hadn't liked the feeling of being numb to the point where she couldn't feel anything completely. Although in his state right now she knew that Jeff would appreciate it.

After taking the pill Jeff sighed and leaned back down on the bed. When Trish curled up next to him and began playing with his hair he let out a sigh of contentment. After a few moments he began to feel a numbness spreading through his limbs chasing away the pain which allowed him to breathe easy for the first time that night. It was a relief to be able to move and not feel like he was tearing something. Smiling softly he turned his head and kissed Trish on the forehead thankfully before settling down for a nap, hopefully now that he wasn't sore he could actually get some restful sleep.

* * *

**Oh Dear Trish what have you opened poor Jeff up too? **


	61. Chapter 61

**Here we go again. Another Chapter down. Thank you everyone for your support once again. I hope you continue to follow this story and love the character as much as i do. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: No not yet but I have planned on coming up soon. **

**Chapter Sixty One**

Laughing as Adam pushed over the wobbly puppy once again Amy couldn't help the flare of affection she felt as she watched the man she loved play with their new puppy. Since the death of her beloved Doberman Cody due to cancer Amy hadn't been able to bring herself to get another dog. But when she had come home from RAW last night Adam had presented her with the small little Rottweiler puppy a bright grin on his face. The small puppy was only just old enough to be away from its mother and was a playful little thing that had stolen her heart as soon as she had seen him.

Adam had told her his name was Turbo and while Amy knew that he had gotten the puppy for her she also couldn't help but notice that the puppy would probably be good for Adam as well. While Amy tried her hardest to ensure that Adam was well entertained she knew that he got lonely when she went away for events and to shows. So a puppy was a good way to ensure that he had a companion to keep him company while she was gone. Giggling as the puppy scrambled to its feet and tried to scramble over to her Amy couldn't help but feel a wave of affection for the little ball of black and brown fur.

She knew that Turbo would never take Cody's place and she knew that Adam was aware of that as well, but the love she had for animals and for dogs in particular was too strong that she couldn't help but love the small little creature that was snuggling up in her arms. A loud ringing from her phone shook her out of her thoughts causing Amy to sigh, she hoped it wasn't work, while she loved wrestling and put her all into it she had been really hoping to get a little bit of time to herself without needing to worry about going to events or anything like that. Adam slowly and carefully got to his feet and took the puppy from her arms with a warm smile before heading off to introduce the small animal to the small pond that he had in their backyard while she took out her phone.

Glancing at caller ID Amy smiled happily when she saw that it wasn't work but was Stephanie calling. Although it was strange because the red head was sure that Steph had told her that her mother had set her up on a lunch date for that afternoon. Considering it was only three o'clock and that date started at like half one it probably wasn't a good sign as to how the date was progressing. Quickly hitting accept she bought the phone to her ear and called out a greeting to her friend hoping that by portraying joy that Steph would calm down from whatever mood she was in.

"No, you don't get to be happy" Steph growled causing Amy to grin at the obvious irritation in her friends voice "If I have to be miserable then so do you!"

Amy had no idea who Linda had thought to set her daughter up with but it was obvious that whoever it was probably wasn't a good choice "Date's going that bad huh?" she asked softly.

A loud sigh escaped the woman on the other end of the phone "It's a disaster I don't know what my mum was thinking when she set me up with this guy" she moaned.

"That she wanted you to be happy and have something in your life besides wrestling?" Amy offered slowly, while she knew that Steph loved her life and loved wrestling she also knew that Linda wanted nothing more than for her daughter to have someone in her life and settle down to get married.

It wasn't that the elder McMahon wasn't proud of her daughter, everyone in the company knew that Linda was proud of Stephanie and how far she has grown in her career. But everyone also knew that if Linda had her way Stephanie wouldn't get in the ring as a wrestler ever again, but instead would focus more on the business and settle down. It was obvious that Stephanie also knew that considering the sigh that the other woman blew out that sounded so very tired. The youngest McMahon had obviously had the same conversation with her mother a few times over the last few months with no avail.

"Be that as it may did she have to put be on a date with this guy?" the brunette asked in irritation "I'm telling you Amies he's one of the worst guys she could have ever picked"

Thinking back to Steph's last relationship with Brett and how bad it had ended Amy couldn't imagine that it was as bad as her friend was portraying "Come on he can't be as bad as Brett" she urged.

But Steph wasn't having it and snorted in amusement "Brett was inattentive and was self-absorbed but at least he tried to talk to me, tried to get to know me in his own horrible way" she said and hearing her tone of voice Amy knew that the other woman was doing her patient eye roll "This guy is just arrogant and whenever I try and talk about something other than him and his work he just belittles me and turns the conversation back to himself!"

Wincing at the image that the other woman was painting Amy could only imagine how hard it must have been for Steph to sit through the meal with the other man "Then when it came to ordering he tried to order for me without asking what I wanted!" Stephanie continued.

"What does this guy do?" Amy asked rubbing her forehead, she couldn't imagine that Linda had known who she was sending her daughter out on a date with, so obviously the guy was successful and had managed to sweet talk Linda into a date with her daughter.

"He's a lawyer" Steph stressed out "One that only works with wealthy clients, hell he bragged about helping a WASP couple get their son off a drink driving charge earlier as if I would be impressed with that!"

A frown crossed Amy's face, there was nothing she liked less that entitled creeps and Steph disliked them even more. "Have you left yet?" She asked her friend because Amy knew her friend well enough that she knew Steph wouldn't have been able to last throughout the date.

"Of course I left" Steph said absent mindedly, Amy got the feeling she was glancing at her nails in the bored manner that the brunette was able to do so very well. "I poured my Ice tea on his head and then left him with the bill"

Giggling at the image that the description made in her head Amy couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. Sure she knew that Linda was probably going to be embarrassed and upset with her daughter but she couldn't help but be happy for the other woman. "Sounds like you took care of business all by yourself" she snarked back to the other Diva.

A small giggle escaped the other woman before the sound of a door closing behind her echoed over the speaker "I gotta hang up now I'm about to hit the road. Have to go throttle my mother for setting me up on that horrible excuse for a date" she said.

The two woman traded their goodbyes and Amy hung up. When she glanced up she saw Adam walked over to her with Turbo resting happily in his arms. Obviously the little puppy was all tired out from all the excitement of his new surroundings and needed a little bit of rest. "Who was that?" Adam asked softly.

Normally Adam was quite confident and loud but Amy could see the worry in his eyes. Her partner was worried that she had been called away for work and wouldn't have time to spend with him or the new member of their family. It was a fair enough worry, Amy had been pulled away in their off time to be shown off and put on a show a few times before just like Adam had been when he had still been wrestling, it was part of their life to not have too much down time, but the good thing was that Amy didn't have to disappoint Adam this time.

"That was Stephanie" She said in amusement before stepping forward and rubbing the top of the puppy's forehead making the small animal yawn adorably "Linda set her up on a date today and apparently it went horribly"

Adam smiled and sighed softly "When will Linda learn that those stuffy suit types just don't really work for Stephanie?" he asked in amusement "I don't think those kind of men would have been right for her whether or not Steph had become a wrestler or not" he added with a shrug.

The red head smiled and leaned up to kiss Adam softly making sure to be careful. The hard neck brace only had to be on for another month and then Adam would get to change to the soft brace something both of them were looking forward to. "How about we head inside and watch a movie before I get anymore phone calls" she suggested before placing her fingers with Adam's longer one. Adam smiled and nodded happily before following his girlfriend into the house and out of the hot Florida weather.

Stomping away from her mother's office at titan towers Steph couldn't help but feel irritated over the whole event that had been this day. At first she had been a little excited to head out on a date for the first time since Brett. But then of course she had got there, at first she had given the guy the benefit of the doubt because her mother had told her he was a nice guy, someone who was grounded and would be 'good for her' but as the meal dragged on Steph found herself more and more frustrated with the man in front of her.

The final straw had been when he insulted her for being a wrestler and saying that she obviously needed someone to help her so she didn't make 'stupid' decisions anymore. Steph knew that she probably could have done more than dump her iced tea on his head but seeing him drenched with the cold liquid had cooled her fury over the man and his statements that he had been making Then when she had confronted her mother about the horrible man she had set her up with all Linda had done was say that she had acted out and embarrassed her with her actions. Steph had of course taken that the wrong way and told her mother never to interfere with her love life again.

Steph knew that her mother had meant well, the blonde never meant to cause Steph to get upset or feel uncomfortable but it was obvious that Linda didn't know her anymore she was still sending her on dates with the men who Steph had tried to date during school the kind of men that Steph had only dated because she had thought they were the kind of people that her parents wanted her to end up with. Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and slowed her stride so she no longer felt like she was running down the halls ready to kill someone.

"Steph?" Glancing to the side the brunette was surprised to see Chris standing there and watching her in amusement obviously taking notice of her previous actions. "You alright there…you look a little murdery"

Smiling tiredly Steph shrugged and carried on her way feeling excited when Chris stepped into line with her as the two of them carried on down towards the elevators. "Just had to yell at my mum, she set me up on what could only be described as one of the worst dates ever" she snarked "He was a total creep and the worst thing was my mum took his side of the whole thing, she tried to tell me that I overreacted and would need to apologies to the man that not only insulted me but the entire company that my family owns"

Chris let out a low whistle and shook his head "Sounds rough, but then again my latest foray into the dating world hasn't been all that successful either" he admitted with a shrug "The last girl told me she was a huge fan of the WWE and yet when I asked her who her favourite wrestler was she completely blanks and threw together two peoples names that didn't even exist" he said making Steph laugh "Then when I pushed her on it she said that it was stupid for me to expect someone like her to watch wrestling"

"So what I'm hearing is that you and I have failed miserably at this whole being single and dating thing" Steph laughed as they got into the elevator which would take them down to the ground floor.

The blonde nodded as his eyes sparkled in amusement, it was obvious that unlike Steph who had gotten upset about the situation he was finding the fun in the entire thing. Which the brunette probably thought was a better option, it would save her a lot of stress and ensure that she didn't get upset over every little thing that came her way. The elevator finished its decent and the doors opened with a ding allowing the two wrestlers to exit the small space and head out of the lobby into the clean air.

"Hey Steph you wanna go do something?" Chris asked suddenly causing Steph to freeze and give the other man a look of pure confusion "I just mean it's super early in the day still and I got nothing else planned, plus you and I haven't hung out in a while" he continued almost to the point of rambling.

Smiling at the cute display Steph nodded slowly "I think that would be lovely" she admitted softly 'What do you wanna do?" she asked

Chris smiled brightly almost like he hadn't thought Steph would agree to hang out with him which was kind of confusing for Steph because why wouldn't she want to hang out with one of her best friends. "I heard there was a carnival around here" he said warmly "And I kind of wanna try and win you one of those stupid big stuffed animals" he said with conviction.

"You do know those games are rigged right?" Steph asked in amusement but began to set off in the direction of where the taxis were so they could get to the carnival grounds.

The blonde chuckled in amusement "Oh do not doubt me Steph by the time we leave the hollowed grounds of the carnival you will have some kind of ridiculous stuffed toy, that is my promise" he said in mock seriousness.

Steph laughed and held out her hands in defeat but inside she knew that she wasn't getting that toy, those games were too hard to win and a lot of the time it was came down to pure luck that someone would win one. Together the two of them bundled into the taxi and off they went to the carnival. The afternoon and the evening passed in mostly a blur with laughter and fun. While Steph had been in a foul mood earlier due to some arrogant lawyer her mother had forced on her she found her afternoon had been filled with more fun and enjoyment that she had felt in year, and if she did in fact end up with a large stuffed orange fox well Chris didn't gloat at all just gave it to her with a bight grin that made her feel a warm and floaty when it was sent her way.

* * *

**Yay more Chris/Steph moments not too mention some sweet Amy/Adam moments**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hello Readers. I Have some good news. I've been writing like crazy and as such I've finished the last chapters for this fic. Get ready for an onslaught of chapters being uploaded all at once. **

**A/N: Review Responses: **

**Cheryl24: Yeah I thought it was a nice touch for Chris and Stephanie. **

**Chapter Sixty Two**

"_Welcome to Survivor Series!" JR called out over the loud crowd which was making a roaring cheer as the fireworks and pyros went off to gain their attention "We've got a packed show tonight and for the first time since the brand split we are going to see Smack Down talent and Raw talent verse each other in an effort to see which brand is better!" _

_King nodded happily "Not to mention it'll help smooth out the rivalry between Shane and Erik, those two have been down right vicious when it has come to the brand split and the trades, when Shane managed to get the Undertaker to move to Smack Down I think Erik almost had a full on heart attack" he laughed. _

_The veteran commentator nodded in agreement "Tonight is bound to be explosive, we have the best out of five match between team RAW and team Smack Down not to mention the Diva's match which is bound to get vicious" he cried out "So why don't we let things get started!" _

_The theme song for Smack Down played out loudly and one by one the members of the black blue brand strode down to the ring, the Diva's escorted by two of the members of the male team. The team looked confident and ready to take on the team of Red and white. Once the Smack down team was situated in the ring and the cheers of the crowd died down the lights went out and a red glow took over the arena, everything was silent for a few moments up until the RAW theme song echoed out through the arena. _

_Triple H walked out first with his smug smile on his face who was then followed by Christian who was escorting Lita down to the ring who of course was one of the two women who would be representing RAW during the nights events. Kane followed the two looking every inch the demon that he portrayed himself to be. RVD followed the small group smirking as his signature chant filled up the room. Lastly Chris Jericho walked out causing the room to explode because on his arm being escorted to the ring was Stephanie McMahon. The brunette was the other Diva who would be representing her brand and considering the history between the two of them the crowd couldn't believe that the blonde wrestler was the one escorting her down to the ring. _

"_What a team" King cried out as Kane held open the ropes for Stephanie to make her way into the ring which resulted in the brunette shooting the Big red wrestler a warm smile and make her way over to Lita who was glaring at Torrie and Dawn Marie who were the two Diva's chosen to represent their brand. "I have a feeling that this is going to be an explosive night no matter the outcome" _

_JR nodded in agreement and took stock of the two teams that were facing each in the ring, each team was stacked and looked ready to take on the other add on that a few of the rivalries looked a little bit more personal than the other it was bound to get ugly that night. "Well here come the General Managers!" he said as Shane McMahon's music echoed out. _

_Shane danced out as he usually did making the crowd laugh at his antics. It was obvious that despite his actions during Invasion the crowd loved him. It seemed like he was the better liked GM at this point, although Erik Bischoff was a bit of a sleaze so there was no surprise there. The McMahon child raced over to where his handpicked team was and gave them all caps on the back before facing the RAW team with a big smile on his face. Spotting his sister in the lineup with the opposing team Shane smile got warmer and he grace her a wink causing the brunette to laugh. _

"_there doesn't seem too much bad blood between the siblings at this point" JR commentated as he observed the brother and sister "I hope Erik didn't expect to use their relationship as a tipping point for tonight's events because it's obvious that those two aren't in a fighting mood" _

_Moments after the comment was made Erik's own music hit causing the two McMahon siblings to both roll their eyes which caused both teams to stifle a chuckle or giggle at the display. The GM of RAW wasn't received as well as Shane had been by the audience and when he reached his team they gave him a respectful nod but when he went to touch Stephanie's shoulder she jerked back and gave the man a cold stare, one that he returned. _

_The gesture didn't go unnoticed by the commentators "Well I think we can all tell that Stephanie isn't exactly the biggest fan of Mr. Bishoff" Jerry Lawler said with a giggle "Although I don't think Erik si the biggest fan of Stephanie either" _

"_Well Stephanie isn't scared of him and add onto the fact she's Vince's daughter Erik would feel threatened by her" JR said in a matter of fact tone of voice "But tonight isn't the night to unpack all of that tonight is Survivor Series and it looks like we are about to start" _

_Back in the ring the stare down between Stephanie and her GM had come to an end with the focus being back on Shane and Erik who were being explained the rules for the following Pay Per View event as if they hadn't been gone over several times in the last few weeks. Once the Official was finished with his explanation the first two competitors stepped forward and the remaining members of the teams made their way back up the ramp and behind the curtain. Once out of view Erik grabbed Stephanie's arm and pulled her to a stop glaring at her. _

"_Don't ever disrespect me like that again!" he hissed in irritation._

_Levelling__ a cold glare back at the GM Steph made sure never to break eye contact as she spoke to the man, ensuring that he knew she knew he was beneath her "Let. Go. Of. Me" She spoke clearly and loudly "You do not get to touch me" she hissed pulling her arm out from his grip. _

_The GM huffed in anger his face turning a strange shade of red as he glared at the Diva in front of him "You think that you're so great being a McMahon" he hissed "But you are nothing, you work for me you stupid bitch and you better remember your place" _

_A nasty smile took over Stephanie's face as she leaned forward "You listen here Bishoff" she hissed making everyone stare at her – everyone knew to be afraid when a McMahon got angry "I wrestle for you because I want to be on RAW, I could very easily go wrestle for my brother on Smack Down if I wanted to so just remember Erik that you don't own me and you are nothing without my father's approval" she snarled making him glare at the young brunette. _

"_And we both know that if I said the word he could very well begin to think that you are incapable of doing your job" _

_Then without waiting for him to say anything else Stephanie turned on her heel and started off down the hall way with Lita following trying to hide her smirk that she knew if the angry GM had caught would just end up with the red head getting in trouble and getting punished for it. But Lita was pretty sure that the entire roster loved and got great enjoyment out of the heated arguments that the young Diva had with the arrogant GM, mostly because for the most part Stephanie came out on top._

Survivor series was a huge hit, well it had seemed that way with the way the crowd had reacted and the sheer about of excitement that had been through the air that night. Both teams had performed well and new rivalries that were a set up for the rest of the year had been created so it mean that they had a good base for the rest of the year. Steph could feel the aches from her match radiating throughout her body but Steph could only feel proud of her match. Dawn Marie had done very well and preformed to the top of her game which had led to an exciting match for her. Amy had gone up against Torrie and made an embarrassing mess of the blonde who hadn't stood a chance against the well trained red head.

Walking out of the arena Steph felt a smile automatically stretch across her face as the crowd began cheering and calling out her name. Waving at the large number of people she allowed security to escort her to the transport which would take her back to the hotel where the company had put up all the talent, when the fans first began to come to their exit point Steph had stopped and signed posters taken photos and chatted with some of the fans but in the end it just left her feeling drained and tired because of the cheer and effort she would put into meeting all of them. But now she waved and smiled for them but didn't stick around if she didn't need too.

"Good night huh?" Glancing to the side Steph smiled when she saw Matt walking alongside her. The elder Hardy had been a part of team Smack Down and had won his match against Jay in a really entertaining match.

Nodding in agreement Steph motioned for Matt to climb onto the bus before her. Following him down the aisle she took the seat next to the former team extreme member and got ready for the thirty five minute drive ahead of her. "It was nice, the matches were pretty good" Steph said once her bag was stowed away "Although I think Torrie was a little bit outmatched by Amy" she added with a giggle.

Matt grinned and nodded in agreement at her statement "Well Amy is a bit of a wild card when it comes to being in the ring, something I'm sure that you are more than aware of" he said nudging her a little when she nodded and laughed thinking back to all the times that she versed the other woman in the ring. "And no offence to Torrie but she is kinda lacking when it comes to her in ring abilities"

Steph never tried to actively bad mouth the other Diva's and their abilities, she knew not every woman that came into the company wanted to do the daring leaps that Lita did or flip and strike the way she and Trish did but Steph did get a little annoyed when they whined about not getting any big matches when they couldn't pull them off. "Yeah I guess, I mean some women just don't like to train the way some of the others do"

The two of them fell silent for a moment before Matt cleared his throat nervous causing Steph to look at him in curiosity. If there was one thing she never thought of when she thought of the elder Hardy brother is was nerves or being self-conscious. Both Hardy brothers were pretty confident but when it came to being really confident it was Matt who took the cake what with Jeff being a little more reserved and introverted when not on stage so seeing Matt act so strangely made her pay a little bit more attention to her friend.

"Hey Steph I was wondering" he asked softly as if he was making sure that no one was overhearing what he was saying.

The brunette made a go on motion hoping to spur the other wrestler into getting whatever seemed to be making him so nervous off his chest. "Have you noticed anything weird going on with Jeff lately" he asked quietly his eyes shifting around unable to meet her gaze.

"I mean I would ask Trish considering she lives with him but I've found that the two of them are so god damn in love with each other it's hard to get them to see the others flaws at all" he growled causing Steph to lower her head in agreement, she had found that neither Trish or Jeff could see when the other was doing something self-destructive because they only wanted to see the best in the other, it was sweet but at the same time was really dangerous.

Thinking back on how the younger Hardy brother had been acting over the last week Steph" couldn't help but notice that the other wrestler had in fact been acting a little off. "Yeah he's been a little spacy almost" she said slowly "and not in the way he gets when he's thinking about something or lost in his thoughts just vacant"

Matt nodded with a grim look on his face "I was afraid of that" he sighed as he rubbed his forehead "I tried to ignore it for a little while but he doesn't seem right, he just has lost his edge" he complained causing Steph to wince.

One of the things that made the Hardy's so exciting and fun to watch were their edge and the fact they took risks, when they lost that they weren't themselves. The fans had yet to truly see a difference in Jeff because he wasn't letting it affect him in the ring. But for those closest to him it was beginning to get obvious that there was a change. "I'll keep an eye on him while at RAW" she said leaning over and giving his hand a squeeze "I know you're worried for him but I promise to look out for him"

The elder brother thanked her in a voice no louder than a whisper and squeezed her hand in return. The two shared a tight smile the worry for the younger Hardy evident but they made an effort to change a subject. There was no reason to keep harping on about the subject, they both knew something had to be done but they couldn't do anything now…but they would keep watch. Laughing as Matt began to tell some stupid story about what he had gotten up to on his latest failure of a date Steph couldn't help but think that Jeff had a really caring brother and as really lucky, she just hoped he knew it.

* * *

**Wooh first chapter of the upload is complete. And a Hell in a Cell match for Lita and Steph! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Here is the second chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Three**

Watching with baited breathe as the doctor checked out Adam's neck Amy couldn't help but feel the hope rising in her chest. The two of them had been called in by Adam's doctor for a checkup because the other wrestler was apparently well beyond his schedule and was might get to skip a step in his recovery. The doctor murmured to himself quietly and Amy made sure to send Adam some reassuring grins while patting Turbo's head to ensure that he didn't get too excited with the man who was touching his dad and seemingly playing with him. The last thing the doctor needs was an excited three month old puppy running around his office.

The doctor gave a sharp nod and then with a big grin gave the two of them the news that they had been hoping for: Adam was cleared to stop wearing the neck brace and could begin some light training exercises. Thanking the doctor and taking the reference paper work Amy lead Turbo out of the office and laced her fingers with Adam as they made their way out of the building. Neither one of them said anything because neither one of them wanted to break the moment, but when they finally got outside Adam spun around and pulled the red head into a big tight hug. Amy laughed and hugged the tall blonde back, it had felt like Adam had hurt himself months ago, but considering it was only just July and he hurt himself in April the red head knew that it really hadn't been too long.

It would be awhile before Adam would be able to get back into the ring but Amy could tell that he really was excited with the fact he was no longer laid up and could start working on building up his strength, getting back to the place where he could confidently go back into the ring so that he could put on a show. Amy could only hope that the company would now give him screen time so that the fans still got to see him and Adam remained current, she didn't know how but Amy was sure they could figure it out. Once Adam had put the red head down he kissed her soundly before pulling away with a huge smile.

"Call the company" Amy urged as she said the excitement flashing from the other wrestlers eyes "Let them know the good news, see what they can do for you"

Adam nodded and pulled out his mobile dialling the number for the creative team while Amy pulled out her own phone to call their friends. Dialling Jeff and Trish the red head waited for the call to connect and smiled at the warm greeting her blonde friend gave her. "Hey guys" she said happily.

"Amy! How did everything go with the doctor" Trish asked excitedly causing Amy to laugh, in the back ground she could hear Jeff trying to calm his partner down which caused Amy to grin at the sheer polar opposites of personalities that made up their relationship.

Waiting for the bickering to fade out Amy then responded to the question that Trish had originally asked her "Things are good, the doc cleared Adam for light exercise, he's currently on the phone to the company to try and see if they have anything for him for the next few weeks" she said.

An excited squeal exploded over the receiver causing Amy to pull the phone away from her ear to try and get away from the loud sharp noise. "Trish you need to calm down" Amy heard Jeff complain before she heard him take the phone from his girlfriend "Sorry about that Amies, she's a little excited if you can't tell"

Amy laughed and nodded even though she knew that the other wrestler couldn't see her "No I get, I mean it's kind of big news" she admitted glancing back at Adam who seemed to be deep in conversation with the creative team his face serious and his eyes focused. "I mean I remember how scared I was when everything went down at WrestleMania, it seems amazing that he's already getting the chance to do light exercise"

"It really is awesome, tell Adam we're rooting for him" Jeff said warmly making Amy smile once again, things with the younger hardy had been weird since before Survivor series and lately Amy had been noticing that both Steph and Matt had bene keeping a close eye on the other wrestler, but it was good to hear and see that he was doing so well.

Thanking the other wrestler kindly she quickly said her goodbyes and hung up. Patting Turbo on the head for his good behaviour Amy looked up to see Adam was striding towards her with a big smile on his face which helped ease some of the worry that she had been feeling. "So what does the company have in store for you?" she asked with a big grin hoping that is she portrayed confidence

The tall blonde grinned and picked her up in a big hug causing her to laugh slightly "They're going to put me on a talk show and have me on guest commentary or the next few weeks" he said excitedly "and the best part is that I'm gonna also be on RAW!"

Hearing that for the first time since the beginning of the year that her boyfriend was going to be heading to work with him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders Amy let out a squeal of happiness. "I can't wait for you to come to work with me" she said with a bright grin "Creative said that they can't decide between me and Steph to take n Trish for the belt" she said with a big smile.

"Well as much as I love Steph I must say that I would rather see you with the belt wrapped around your little waist" Adam said with one of his signature big grins his blue eyes sparkling playfully.

Amy giggled as she was put down a now very excited puppy running through her legs as he took notice of how happy his owners were "Well you are a little biased" she said nuzzling the other man warmly.

Adam shrugged and made no apologies instead he laced his hand with Amy and pulled her so that she was nestled nicely against his side. "How about we get some ice cream?" he asked in amusement "I mean gonna have to cut back on some of this stuff later so you know…better get some now" shaking her head in amusement Amy hid her grin and allowed Adam to pull her towards the Ice Cream store.

_Smiling happily Steph raised her hands in victory as she stood over the former champion Molly Holly. The two of them had been in a match and Stephanie honestly could say that it was one of her best performances of the night. Edge cheered excitedly from his seat at the commentators table and Stephanie pointed at him with a big smile. It had felt like forever since she had seen her previous team mate and she was more than excited to see him as the guest at the desk that evening. Lita jumped into the ring and pulled her into a big hug causing the two women to trade big smiles. The Red Head had escorted her down to the ring that evening after she had won a match against Trish. _

_The blonde had turned against Jeff in spectacular fashion by attacking him at Survivor Series and degrading him in front of the entire audience, which of course had caused both Lita and Stephanie to turn on her. One thing that both of the Diva's wanted to take her championship away and both of them were on a mission to make sure that one of them were the ones to do it. Jeff himself wasn't acting like himself and didn't seem up for any matches but Erik of course had decided to take no prisoners and as such was forcing the youngest Hardy brother to be in a ladder match that evening. _

"_What a match I must say" JR called out excitedly "Stephanie was on the top of her game this evening, Molly didn't stand a chance against her!" _

_Edge grinned and nodded eagerly "Well Stephanie is one of the best Diva's to ever wear the belt for this company so you know if Erik had any lick of sense he would give my girl another shot" he said with a laugh making the two veteran commentators chuckle at his loyalty to the young diva. _

"_What about Lita?" Jerry asked in curiosity "I mean she has been on top of her game as well lately, one might say that the two of them are both in the running to be the next contender for the women's championship" _

_Edge shifted slightly with an uncomfortable look on his face "I must admit that Lita has been preforming really well lately" he admitted uneasily "But I mean Steph is my girl of course I want her to do well and take the belt" he defended. _

"_Well both of these women have a personal input when it comes to the belt this time" JR commentated "After Trish brutally rejected Jeff Hardy during Survivor Series both women have had it out for the Champion and both are willing to do whatever it takes to take home that belt so it would be a good match with either one of the two as the challenger" _

_Before either Edge or the King could say anything the for Erik Bishoff rang out loud and clear and the two women in the middle of the ring broke a part trading tired looks. The current GM of the RAW brand was not the biggest fan of either woman standing in the ring and that was because the two of them were not falling into line with whatever strange little game that he wanted them to play. They didn't pander to his ego which of course made the man even more frustrated with the two of them because the other diva's in the locker room had a healthy amount of respect for what he could do to their careers. _

_The man himself strut onto the stage to a chorus of boo's from the audience causing Steph to smirk at the obvious hate that the other man had from the fans of the show. Leaning over and taking the mic from the ring attendant Steph gave him a smile and wink before straightening up and giving the man in front of her a very unimpressed glare. "What do you want Erik?" she asked tiredly. _

"_Oh come now dear Stephanie" Erik mocked as he slowly paced the top of the RAW stage as if he was taking stock of the two women in the ring. "I just wanted to congratulate you on your win, I mean between you and Lita the two of you have taken the Diva locker room by storm it really is amazing. Almost trail blazing" _

_Hearing him compliment her Steph narrowed her eyes and shared a suspicious glance with Lita who had her arms crossed against her waist and was giving the GM a distrustful look. It was obvious that neither of them trusted the man in front of them and his slimy words. "Thanks" she grit out, she knew that she needed to say something but she always felt ill when she spoke with Erik. _

_The large smile that Erik gave the two of them made Steph fill with a feeling of dread, that smile he had on his face was never a good thing it always meant bad news for the people he focused it on. "I mean I'm so impressed with the two of you I can't choose who is the number on contender to go up against Miss Stratus" he drawled. _

"_Normally I'd just pit the two of you against each other in a match and winner gets a chance at the belt" he mocked causing Steph's hand to tighten on her mic. "But I think this time I'm going to let chance take control of just what kind of match the two of you will be doing for your chance" _

_The large titantron displayed Stacey who was standing by a large wheel. The leggy blonde waved at the screen and blew it a kiss causing Lita to roll her eyes at the display. On his command Stacey spun the wheel and the entire arena fell silent. The wheel began to slow down and once it stopped both Steph and Lita felt their eyes go wide at the match type it had landed on. Erik on the other hand began to laugh in pure amusement at the outcome, it was obvious it was better than what he could imagine. _

"_There you have it girls" he mocked "I mean it's fitting the two most hard diva's in our division are now going to find out who is the better of the two by competing in the first ever Hell in a Cell Match" he crowed causing the arena to cheer loudly. "Good Luck" he mocked before turning on his heel and leaving the two diva's in a state of shock in the middle of the ring. _

_Edge pulled the head set off and leapt into the ring before gathering Steph into a hug and giving Lita a burning look of sympathy, it was obvious that despite their history he respected the red head and didn't think that she or Steph deserved it. "Well there you have it next week the first ever female Hell in a Cell match is going to take place to find out which of the two lovely ladies are going to be the number one contender!" JR cried out. _

"_It's going to be a historic match that for sure!" The King crowed in excitement "I can't wait!"_

* * *

**OOOOH Hell in a cell!**


	64. Chapter 64

**Here is the Third chapter of the large upload. Hell in a cell match and everything. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Four**

The buzz in the air after the announcement of her and Amy having a hell in a cell match was insane.

Steph was used to a lot of noise being around some of her matches but nothing she had ever experienced would have led her to believe that she would be the focus of the amount of attention that she and Amy were under now. Between the press that the company was getting the two of them to do, the training that she was putting herself under to ensure that she put on the best performance that she could and of course the fan events Steph honestly could say that there were no nerves for her big match mainly because she was too exhausted to feel anything else.

One thing that had surprised her was the way that Chris had reacted to the news. Her normally really supportive friend hadn't really been around all that much this last week and when she had tried to hang out with him he had been cold and unwilling to talk. It had hurt. Steph wasn't above saying or admitting that. Chris was one of the most important people in her life and what he thought of her was put in pretty high regard so the fact that he obviously wasn't supporting her in this endeavour hurt more than she had ever thought.

Seeing Adam support and be there for Amy as well during this time didn't help with how she was feeling in regards to Chris's disregard of her this past week. The tall blonde had been by Amy's side as much as he could, giving her pointers and advice on how to tackle the match - even though he himself had yet to partake in such a match - but mainly he had just been supporting her making sure that the red head was mentally prepared for what she was going to be doing. It was great to see that despite all the horror the two of them had been through in the last year that the two of them were still as strong as ever.

Shaking away her thoughts Steph took one final look at herself in the mirror and tried to steady her breath. The night at RAW had only just begun which meant she still had some time before she had to head out and put on a show. It was going to be a big night whether or not she won, it was a historical match that she and Amy were going to be in. It was the first ever women's hell in a cell match and she felt obligated to go out and put one hell of a show on so that it wasn't going to be considered a failure. The company was putting a lot of their confidence in her and Amy so the pressure to perform was a hell of a lot higher than it had been in the last few matches that she had been in.

A knock on her door caused Steph to startle out of her thoughts. Letting out a breathy chuckle in regards to how high she had jumped when the knock sounded out the brunette ran a hand through her loose curls. "Come in" she said after clearing her throat and gathering her composure.

A moment later Chris opened the door and slipped inside causing Steph's heart to jump a little at the sight of the other wrestler. Despite the frown marring his face Steph couldn't help but feel excited to see the other man, in the last week her friend hadn't once sought her out for company so it felt nice that the other man had come and see her, even if he had left it to the last minute what with the match being this very evening. The one thing she noticed had changed with her friend in the last week was that he had a haircut, instead of his usual long flowing locks his hair was cropped so that it hug just passed his chin. It was a change but Steph couldn't help but think it looked really good - although to her Chris always looked good.

"Hey" Steph said facing her fingers together in front of her, keeping her eyes downwards "I'm glad you came to see me" she said with a shy smile.

Chris gave her a weak smile and began to pace around her locker room. The company had given her and Amy their own rooms for this evening because of the big match that the two of them were participating in for that evening. Steph normally felt really honoured when she got her own locker room but this evening all she felt was very lonely for the most part. "Are you okay Chris?" She asked when she realised that the other wrestler had yet to say anything to her since he had arrived in the room. "It's not too late you know" Chrtis said suddenly causing Steph to give him a questioning look, she didn't really know what the other man was thinking.

"What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

The other wrestler stopped and turned to her his eyes flashing in frustration "The match, it's not too late to pull out of the match" he said scowling.

Gaping at the man in front of her Steph couldn't believe what she had just heard the other man say to her. Of course she had known that Chris wasn't happy, she had gotten that feeling pretty quickly when he hadn't really wanted to talk to her this week but she would never had thought that he would try and get her to pull out of the match. Steph had always believed that despite his misgivings about the match that Chris would always support her because he was her friend. But obviously that wasn't something that was going to be taking place, it was obvious that Chris didn't believe that she could handle the match she was about to walk into.

"I can't believe you" Steph whispered her voice tinged with hurt. "I mean I knew you didn't like the idea of me being in this match but I can't believe you just asked me to pull out of the match"

Chris's scowl disappeared and he stepped forward to rest his hands on her shoulders but Steph flinched away from the touch "Steph it's not like that" he tried "It's not that I don't think you can do it"

Hearing those words come out of his mouth Steph felt her ire grow and her eyes flashed with anger "Then what Chris!" she snapped "Because all week you have avoided me and not spoken to me and now just before I go out to be in one of the most historical matches on my career hell in the company's history you go and try to get me to pull out! What am I meant to think?"

"You're meant to know that I'm scared for you!" the male wrestler snapped back obviously frustrated with how the Diva was reacting.

"Adam is in love with Amy" Steph grit out "They are in love and are together and yet he still stands by and supports her and I know he's terrified for her" she snapped.

Chris fumed for a few moments before he stomped forward and then pulled her close to his chest.

Moments later Steph felt him crush his lips onto her own in a deep kiss. A moment passed and once then shock faded away Steph reacted. Her hands laced through his hair and kept him close as she kissed him back passionately. All the built up feelings she had ever felt for the other man were overflowing and she couldn't let him go.

The two of them kissed for what felt like no time at all and yet forever at the same time before Chris pulled back and stared deep into the stormy blue eyes of the woman in his arms. "I care more for you then you will ever know" he said cupping her cheek in his palm "You go out and have your match...then we'll talk" he said before kissing her forehead. Then without any more fanfare he turned on his heel and strode from the room leaving a thoroughly shocked and hopeful Stephanie in his wake.

Steph winced as she was helped backstage by one of the stage hands. Originally it was meant to be Adam and Jeff who were going to help both her and Amy backstage after the match had been completed but Jeff had turned up and passed out in his locker room. Steph knew that she needed to have a word with the other wrestler. Things had gone on long enough and she needed to get on top of things now so that the company didn't make drastic measures. But in this moment right at that second Steph knew that she wouldn't be doing anything of the sort.

The match had gone extremely well, she and Amy had put everything into it and they had put on a good match even though she had lost it had been a great match and a close one at that. But at the same time she knew that she was looking into a bad way just like Amy was. Due to having her head slammed into the cell grate a cut had opened up on her right eyebrow which had drenched that side of her face in blood. Amy had a swollen eye and blood was streaming from her nose. Add on to the fact that there were sprains the her right ankle and most likely a bad bruise to her neck Steph was in a bad way although Amy had a broken finger and her knee was making a rattling noise so she hadn't come out unscathed despite the win.

Waving off the stage hand who was fretting next to her Steph smiled at the medic who began cleaning the cut on her forehead causing her to wince at the sting. Before the match had started Steph had been under no assumptions that she wouldn't end up hurt in some way, it was a hell in a cell match of course she was going to get hurt but being in the match and having assumptions about that match were two completely different things. Knowing Amy was going to give her all and putting her all in as well had meant that there was absolute carnage in that cell.

When the cell had lowered around the two of them and then the bell had rung the two of them has thrown themselves at each other. It had been exhilarating and so much adrenaline had go through her body that for the first half of the match she hadn't even felt half match and the wounds that had been inflicted. But as the match wore on and the more the two of them had jumped and flipped and struck the more it had begun to build up and hurt. In the end it had come down to a twist of fate and then a well-timed Moonsult to a stunned and tired Steph that had ended the match in a victory for the red head. Of course despite her loss Steph wasn't too upset, Amy deserved another go at the belt and when she won she would be a great Champion she always had been, she was a great ambassador for the company and the Diva division.

Allowing the medic to quickly tap up her ankle and fix all the other bruises and scrapes that had come out of the match Steph focused on the event that had happened before the match causing her to blush at the memory. Chris had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. Something that she had wanted to happen for so long had finally happened and not just as a thank you or to calm her down it had happened in passion and the two of them had been fully aware of just what they had been doing. It was alarming to remember and now she was nervous as all hell as to what Chris was going to say to her.

He had said that he was going to come and talk to her after the match but she wasn't so sure he would, he was probably nervous as all hell and wouldn't turn up. It would crush her but Steph was kinda aware that dating her would be a big step for the blonde. It wasn't just because they were both big names in the company it was also because of who she was, who her father was, dating her would mean a lot more than just being her girlfriend. Sitting up once the medic walked off Steph ran a hand through her messy and matted hair, due to the cut on her eyebrow some of her hair was matted with blood and with the sweat that ran through it her hair didn't feel the best.

"Hey" Shooting her head up in the direction of the voice Steph stared as she saw a largely nervous looking Chris standing in front of her his hands burrowed in the pockets of hoodie. "You okay to have visitors?" Smiling warmly Steph nodded slowly feeling warmth bloom through her chest as the blonde walked in and took the seat by her bed his gaze focused on her.

A moment passed with the two of them merely looking at one another, Steph wished that she could break the silence but she really didn't know what she wanted to say. But luckily for her Chris seemed to have gathered all his courage and broke the silence for them "You did amazing out there" he said with a sigh "I was worried and on the edge of my seat the whole time but you were amazing"

Feeling a bright smile take over her face Steph couldn't hide the blush any more what with it taking over her entire face "Really I did well?"

Chris reached forward and laced his fingers with her own a happy smile crossing his face "The only reason that they wouldn't have another female Hell in a Cell would because they know no one would be able to top what you and Amy just pulled off"

Giggling at the statement Steph couldn't help the sliver of pride that flowed through her at Chris's words. Both her and Amy had been so very nervous about doing well, they wanted the company to feel as if they weren't making the wrong choice so hearing Chris say that they had done well made her feel as if everything had been worth it. "Thank you" she breathed out.

A nervous silence fell over the two of them before Chris cleared his throat and glanced down at their hands which were still joined "We should talk about the kiss huh?" he said nervously.

"If you didn't mean it we can forget it" Steph said suddenly causing Chris to stare at her with wide eyes "I've liked you for a really long time Chris and you kissing me made me realise that I can't keep playing this flirting game with you"

The blonde stared at her in shocked silence causing Steph to smile weakly hoping that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life by admitting everything to him. "I don't want to say I love you because I'm not sure if I'm there yet but what I can say is that I enjoy being around you" she said warmly "When you smile I feel a warmth in my chest seeing you sad makes me sad and seeing you laugh makes me feel at ease…you have become one of the most important people in my life and I'm tired of trying to pretend that you're not"

Chris said nothing but stood up causing Steph to feel distraught at the idea of Chris rejecting her but when he cupped her face in his hands with teary eyes she began to let herself hope that maybe he was accepting her feelings. The blonde smiled and then bent down to kiss her lightly causing Steph to gasp lightly at the tender feeling of his lips on her own. This wasn't the same kiss as what the two of them had shared in the locker room earlier. That kiss had been hard and passionate something to let her know how scared he was for her, this one was soft and tender, something to let her know how loved she was and it almost moved her to tears.

After a moment Chris pulled back and looked Steph dead in the eyes causing her to become mesmerised by the blue that peered back at her "You are the light of my life Stephanie McMahon" he said softly but with all the power in the world "I have loved you before I think I even realised and I would like nothing more than to show you how special you are to me"

Steph nodded happily and pulled him down into another kiss only to break away and start laughing as he pulled her up and spun her around but still making sure that he was careful with all her injuries. "You know it's said I'm hard to handle" she said impishly "And my family is a lot"

"Well I like a challenge and your family…I'll take on Vince himself to be with you" Chris said with a bright grin.

Laughing at the sparkling happiness in Chris's eyes Steph bent down and kissed him hard on the mouth only pulling back to whispered to him "Very good answer" she whispered softly before pulling him into another warm kiss.

Everything wouldn't be okay there was still the real world outside of this med bay. There was the situation with Jeff and Trish's ignorance of it, her family who were bound to meddle in her affairs and not to mention all of the other things that were bound to go wrong and yet despite knowing all of this Steph couldn't help but feel happy. Chris was hear in her arms and kissing her telling her he wanted to be with her and for once she wasn't going to over think it and let her own worries ruin this moment, not this moment.

* * *

**What a huge match and Steph gets her guys. Lucky girl**


	65. Chapter 65

**Here is the fourth chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Five**

Staring at the locker room door in front of her Steph knew that she needed to gather her courage to go inside and confront the person within. Chris was currently out in the ring putting on the show of his life as he did every night and Trish and Amy were both having pre-match interviews before they took to the ring to battle it out for the Women's Championship. It had been two weeks since the Hell in a Cell match that she and Amy had been through and while Steph was still living on a High considering her relationship with Chris was new but she still remembered the promise she had made to herself in regards to Jeff.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door sharply before her courage left her. Striding in when she heard Jeff's week answer the brunette felt her heart lurch when she saw the horrible state that her friend was currently in. His normally bright eyes were dull and his skin had a sickly looking pallor. A thin sheen of sweat covered him and he seemed to be shivering despite the locker room being a nice temperature. It made Steph's heart hurt when she looked at the man in front of her, he was so far gone from the normal Jeff Hardy that she was used to seeing.

How Trish hadn't noticed how bad her boyfriend was faring astonished Steph but then again she knew that Jeff would act the hell out of whatever he needed to so that Trish was none the wiser. Because even as made as he seemed to be in this moment she knew that the man in front of her loved his girlfriend more than anything, well at least that was what she was hoping for, it was what her entire plan was based on.

"Hey Steph" Jeff whispered his tongue licking his cracked and dry lips a weak smile gracing his features. But unlike his normal smiles which were always so full of amusement and life the one staring back at Steph was broken and seemed so forced. "What's going on…I thought you'd be out there with Chris?"

Sitting down on the table in front of the couch that Jeff had curled up on Steph gave him a soft smile not wanting to startle the young man. "Chris is doing just fine he knows I'm with him" she said quietly.

The younger hardy nodded as if in agreement and ran a shaky hand through his hair his eyes littering from one end of the room to the other as if he was uncomfortable looking at her. "I would be out there for Trish and Amy but…I'm not feeling too good" he admitted.

Steph reached forward and took one of his hands in her own her eyes searching Jeff's green ones for some sort of sign that he was ready to fight to get better. Seeing the pain reflected back out from his gaze Steph knew that she had to help her friend and that she had to make him see that what he was doing wasn't helping himself it was hurting him more. "Jeff….what have you done to yourself?" she asked sadly.

"I'm always sore" Jeff said tiredly "the fans expect so much from me and they always want me to do more go to the next level but that means that I get hurt. A lot" he said making Steph nod in understanding.

One of the things that the fans loved the most about Jeff and Matt Hardy was the fact that they liked to do things that made the matches exciting. They jumped and flipped making death defying moves that obviously caused them some sort of pain. It was obvious that since splitting from the tag team and having Matt join Smack Down the younger brother had begun to feel the pressure to preform and keep the crowd interested in just what he was doing in the ring. Steph could understand that kind of pressure, she always felt that kind of pressure when she went out to the ring as well. Being who she was Steph knew that she had to be on her best all the time otherwise she knew the crowd would turn on her and think that she didn't deserve to be where she was or did what she was doing.

Sliding to the floor in front of the extreme wrestler Steph gave him an understanding but weak smile "Tell me what happened" she whispered. This wasn't the time to yell and scream it wasn't what Jeff needed which was probably why Matt had been so happy to let her deal with the situation: he knew that if he was the one to confront his brother he would probably yell and scare his younger brother.

"I was hurting so bad and I couldn't sleep" Jeff said tiredly "So Trish gave me a pain pill something to numb the senses and let me sleep"

Nodding to prompt the young man to continue Steph made sure to keep her mouth shut, this wasn't the time to interrupt or ask questions she needed Jeff to talk and not scare him. "It was so good it helped me move and wrestle so when I started to get hurt more and more I just continued to take the pills" he finished with a shrug.

Hearing it put like that Steph could understand why Jeff got himself into this mess but at the same time she knew that it couldn't keep going on. It was pure luck that the company heads hadn't caught on to what was going on and she knew that if they did without Jeff taking some help he would be fired quicker than he would even know. "So you were taking the pills to make sure that your performance in the ring didn't suffer?" she asked just wanting to make sure she understood the situation.

The high flyer nodded in agreement with a small smile crossing his face "I never want to disappoint my fans"

"But despite what you think your performance has been affected" she said urgently causing Jeff to stare at her in shock "It's not largely noticeable to others but for the people who know you, your friends your brother we can tell you aren't yourself in the ring" she said making sure to keep looking into his eyes.

"I know Trish is worried even if she won't say anything about it" The brunette continued causing Jeff's eyes to widen in and for him to bite his lip in worry. "Also if you go and get help the company will welcome you back once you're better this I can promise you" she said seriously.

The North Carolina native gave her a worried but shy glance his eyes falling to their joined hands "I can wrestle again after I get better…I won't get fired?" he asked in a whisper.

It was obvious that it was one of the biggest fears that Jeff had. That when he went to Rehab that he wouldn't be welcomed back into the company and would be left without a job and without the chance to do what he obviously loved to do. Smiling in encouragement Steph nodded with a big smile "The Company will not fire you if you are taking the steps to get better. The company will only let you go if you refuse help"

Jeff took a deep breath and bit his lip worrying it before giving her a slow nod "Will you be there when I tell Trish and when I go to the facility?" he asked in a small voice.

Steph smiled softly and nodded. It was obvious that Jeff was terrified of letting Trish down and making her feel disappointed in him. But Steph knew that the blonde would be so very happy that Jeff was taking the time to get better, just like everyone else in there weird mismatched family would be. "Of course I will"

Driving towards the wellness facility Steph glanced at Chris in the driver's seat and gave him a thankful smile. She knew that her partner was tired as all hell, he put on a great match and preform his ass off and yet despite all that he still had been happy to drive them all to this remote facility because he knew that Jeff needed it. Smiling warmly she reached over and laced one of her hands with his causing him to glance over and give her a quick smile before refocusing on the road in front of them.

In the back Trish was curled up with Jeff her face tear streaked just as Jeff's was. The two of them had yet to separate since Jeff had told her his decision. The blonde had tried to convince him to wait until the morning to go but the other wrestler had merely shaken his head and told her that this was something he needed to do right away. Trish had lost her championship to Amy earlier that night in a great match but Steph knew that Trish was always going to think of this day as the day Jeff had to leave to battle his demons.

Amy and Adam had chosen to follow in the car that the tall blonde had rented so that they didn't overwhelm the car load and gave Jeff some time with Trish with a few people as they could. Amy of course had been upset that the man that she considered her brother was going to be going away but she knew that the red head was so very proud of the young man. It had begun to get a bit obvious that Jeff needed help and the fact that he was letting himself get that help only made their group loved him even more.

Steph had been with Jeff when he had confronted the creative team about his decision and was so very proud of the supportive network that her father had created for the wrestlers. When he had told them he had to go away for so time to heal they had immediately began assuring the young wrestler that he was going to be fine and began writing a story line that would have him wrote off so he could take as much time as he needed. Steph knew that the high flyer had immediately been put at ease and so when he had begun to pack and gather his things he hadn't been as worried as he had when he had first gone to see the cooperate team.

The loud sound of her phone made Steph quickly tear her hand away from Chris's in order to silence the loud noise so that it didn't startle or irritated Jeff and Trish. "Hello?" she asked softly

"Hey are you guys headed to the facility?" the voice of Matt asked over the handset causing Steph to smile softly.

When Jeff had needed some time alone with Trish after he initially told her his plan Steph had taken the time to ring the wrestlers older brother so that he was clued in on the fact that his baby brother was going to get some kind of help. "Yeah we're about twenty minutes out…you already there?" she asked not wanting to clue Jeff in on the fact that his brother would be waiting for them when they arrived.

As far as Jeff was aware his brother was in another state getting ready for Smack Down so he wasn't at all prepared for him to be waiting to see him into the facility. The two of them quickly made their goodbyes and Steph hung up not wanting to prolong with phone call any longer than they needed too. The rest of the car ride continued in silence and after about fifteen minutes the facility came into sight causing Jeff to suck in a deep breath. It was obvious that what he was about to do had finally hit him. Glancing back and giving the young man an encouraging smile Steph noticed how tightly Trish and Jeff's hands were laced causing her eyes to soften.

A moment passed and they pulled into a spot and Chris parked allowing Jeff to file out of the car with Trish following with him. Matt charged across the car park and bundled his brother into a tight hug murmuring about how proud he was of his brother and if Steph had been staring she probably would have noticed the tears leaking out of the other man's eyes as he hugged his little brother.

Jeff pulled away and hugged Amy and then Adam who both wished him luck Amy with tears in her eyes. Chris gave his a hard handshake and wished the younger Hardy brother all the best and then Jeff was in front of Steph. Smiling warmly she pulled the man into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. No words were passed and none were needed. As they parted Steph gave his cheek a pat and then watched as he walked up to the front where the doctor was waiting to admit him his hand clutched by Trish. The two of them spoke for a few seconds before Jeff pulled Trish into a long kiss. After what seemed like forever they pulled apart and with one lingering look Jeff turned around and walked into the facility his hands in his pockets his head hanging down all the while the doctor walked beside him with a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**Poor Jeff but he really did need some help. Plus look at all the support that he has. **


	66. Chapter 66

**Here is the Fifth chapter of the large upload. Hell in a cell match and everything. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Six**

_Lita glared at the man in front of her as she tried to console the fact that she had ever dated the man who was trying to make her life a living hell in that moment. Jericho had asked her to be a guest on the Highlight reel something she had jumped to be a part of but then half way through her segment Matt had stormed down the ramp and interrupted her. Now she had to stand there as the man ripped into her and accused her of things that weren't even real, add onto the fact that the elder Hardy brother hadn't even mentioned his younger brother who had disappeared since Trish had made a fool out of him once again. _

_Chris stood by staring at the dark haired man in pure shock, he hadn't thought that Matt would explode into the ring tonight and start attacking his guest. Not Lita of all people. Sure he and the rest of the world were aware of the bad break up that the two had gone through earlier this year but with Matt on Smack Down and Lita on RAW he had believed that everything was going to be ok. Glancing around at the crowd who seemed just as mystified as he was he gave them a helpless look and tried to convey that he hadn't planned or set this up. _

_Sitting on the commentary table Edge sat fuming as the Dark haired Hardy brother tore into his ex-girlfriend. The other former tag team wrestler had already called the Women's Champion useless and talent-less and was now going on to mention how ungrateful and unsupportive she had been during the split of Team Extreme. As a credit to the red head she wasn't screaming or yelling insults at the other wrestler she was merely standing there with the belt wrapped around her waist arms crossed and glaring coolly at the other man. _

_Edge liked to think that he had grown up a hell of a lot since the time when he and Christian used to poke fun at the red head and call her a tramp all because of her association with the Hardy Boyz. The fact that Steph had and still was fast friends with the other diva meant that they couldn't really be too harsh on the red head which of course lead to Edge realising that the high flying Diva was a hell of a wrestler and had skills some of which not even the male locker room was able to pull off. So hearing Matt Hardy one of the previous members of Team Extreme, someone who had seen Lita's skills up close and had seen her win multiple matches, call Lita untalented made a flare of anger bubble up inside him. _

_Chris could tell that the crowd was getting restless listening to the other wrestler so he cleared his throat and broke through Matt's rant. "Well you say you were never supported and that Lita isn't talented but I have someone backstage who is dying to come out here and come to our Lovely Women's Champion" he said urgently causing the crowd to begin to make some more positive noise. _

_The eerie noise of Flyleaf echoed around the arena causing Lita to smile and roll her eyes at her best friend's theatrics. Matt on the other hand glared at the stage and the dark blue lighting that filled the arena. Stephanie's entrance music blared out and her music video played causing the crowd to scream in joy as the diva stepped out onto the ramp in her civilian clothes. A pair of low slung jeans and a tight shirt that bared a light hint of midriff completed the women's outfit with her hair pulled up in a messy bun. It was obvious that she wasn't here to wrestler or to have any in ring action but she did look ready to take Matt out with her glare narrowed at the other man. _

"_That's right the one and only Stephanie!" Chris called out with a smirk plastered on his face as the other woman strut down the ramp with all the confidence in the world. _

_Many people would think that Stephanie wouldn't want to come to Lita's defence. It was only three weeks ago she had lost the Hell in a Cell match which of course had led to Lita getting the championship match the previous week which ended up with the red head becoming the brand new women's champion. Not every wrestler would be able to swallow all of that and smile let alone come to the other wrestlers defence. Stephanie slid into the ring before strutting pass Matt - who glared at the other woman – smiling at Chris and taking the offered microphone off the blonde. The two of them had been getting closer since the blondes return to RAW and there even had been some flirting going on. Despite their past and how they had treated one another in the past it was obvious that the two of them had gotten over it and now were moving on. _

_Once the mic was in hand Steph spun on her heel and fixed Matt with a bored stare as if he wasn't even worth speaking too "So you think you can just come out here after my girl here has finally dethroned that blonde bitch and tell her that she isn't talented…that she hasn't paid her dues" she said arching and eyebrow. _

"_Whatever you have to say Stephanie doesn't matter" Matt said with a smug grin his eyes flashing with superiority "Because you don't matter, you couldn't beat Lita in your last match so why should I listen to you?" he sneered. _

_Steph nodded as if she was agreeing with the other wrestler before reaching forward and slapping Matt right on the face causing the crowd to cheer "Listen here you pathetic waste of space" Stephanie hissed "You are nothing, Lita made you something because she is amazing" _

_Smiling at the way Stephanie took control of the situation Chris crossed his arms and tried to hold in his laughter as he watched the brunette utterly destroy the other man "You should feel lucky that someone like Lita even looked your way because she could do so much better than you and now she knows it" the McMahon heiress continued with fury "As for being untalented you're right she did beat me in our last match" she said looking back at the red head and trading a warm smile with her before turning back to Matt. _

"_But tell me this: have you ever done a Hell in a Cell match?" she asked sweetly "Because we have" _

_Matt's face burned with anger as the crowd began to laugh at him and before he could gather his wits he merely turned and stormed off leaving the small group in the ring. "Hey Edge you never really had any real fondness for the Lovely Lita" Chris called out to the announcers table where the tall blonde man was sitting. "But tell all of us: what do you think was Matt right?" _

_The tall blonde glanced over at Lita who was giving him a considering look and shot a smirk her way causing her to duck her head to hide her grin "Well she has that belt nice and tight around her waist for a reason Jericho" he drawled "So talent she's got…and well anyone can tell there's more to look at then her bright red hair" he added with a wink. _

_Lita laughed and gave him a bright smile obviously pleased with his comments and if Edge was correct he could see a blush high on her cheeks. It was strange to see her reacting so to him but Edge couldn't help but feel pleased and considering the way the crowd was reacting they were just as happy as the red head was by his comments._

Steph giggled as Chris pulled her into his lap to tickle her. They were once again sharing a room after the show as was the normal routine now that the two of them had finally gotten together and Steph could honestly say that she had wished she had told Chris how she had felt a lot earlier. Since getting together with the blonde she couldn't honestly say that she had never been happier, Chris always seemed to know when she needed him and it made for one of the most comfortable relationships that she had ever been in. There was no awkwardness with the blonde either because the two of them had already been such close friends, so the two of them had already known each other so well.

"You looked so very kissable out in the ring tonight" Chris said as he stopped tickling her to rest his hands against her waist his eyes shining with an emotion that Steph wasn't ready to realise or try and put a name too.

Smirking she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a big grin "Oh really" she drawled "Well I must say that the description goes both ways, I had a very hard time continuing myself with you out there looking so wonderfully perfect" he added reaching up to run a hand through his hair.

Chris closed his eyes as Steph continued to run her hands through his hair in a soothing motion making her smile sweetly at how relaxed her was. It was nice that the two of them could bounce between playful and tension filled moments to easy relaxing ones like the one that was swarming around them. Steph knew that it was early and that they had only been dating for three weeks but she knew that she wanted to see where things would go with the man, he made her happy and even when they argued she couldn't stay mad.

"I want you to meet my parents" Steph said suddenly causing Chris to glance up at her in shock "I mean I know that you've technically met but I want them to know you as my Boyfriend as the man who I want to spend time with"

The blonde glanced at her searchingly for a moment as if making sure that she was being truthful, a large smile passed over his face and he pulled her down in a hard kiss. Once he broke away he couldn't stop grinning causing Steph to smile and duck her head bashfully at the obvious joy radiating from him. "I would be so very happy for you to introduce me to your parents as your boyfriend" he whispered before ducking his head into the crook of her neck.

Steph smiled softly and began to run her hands through his hair once again. She was so very happy she had gotten the nerve to ask him about it just because of how happy it had made him. In the last few years Chris had been through so much hardships what with his divorce and then both getting his championships and having them taken away plus the other things it was plain that life had been piling the unfair side of things of the blonde curled up beneath her. "You know you really are special to me" she said softly.

"You're everything to me" Chris mumbled against her neck causing her to look down at the top of his blonde head in shock. Their relationship was so new she hadn't been expecting anything sort of admission from Chris with that much of an impact.

The other wrestler must have noticed the reaction because he pulled away and gave her a shy and nervous smile obviously he knew that he had shocked her and wanted to put her at ease "I mean it Steph" he said softly raising a hand to run through her hair "I know how early it is and I won't say the L word just yet but I need you to know that I'm not going anywhere…I'm in this till the end"

Steph felt tears gathering to her eyes and nodded before leaning down to kiss him softly hoping to convey the sheer amount she appreciated what he had just said to her. Since she had started to really date and try and find someone Steph hadn't been lucky enough to find someone who wanted to be with her, find someone who cherished her and would say sweet things to her. But now here she was sitting on the perfect guys' lap, a guy who had been there the entire time and she felt so very lucky. It didn't seem to matter that it had taken her so long to find him because now Stephanie had found Chris she wasn't going to waste it. Smiling against Chris's lips she couldn't help but feel like she was about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of her life and this time she was going to have someone to share every step with.

* * *

**Chris and Steph are taking that next big step, I wonder how the family are going to react? **


	67. Chapter 67

**Here is the Sixth chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Taking Chris's hand in her own as they walked towards the large looming house Steph tried to put her boyfriend at ease. Not that she herself was anything else besides extremely nervous. Today the two of them were going to be re-introducing Chris to her mother and father as her boyfriend. Now Steph knew that her father would probably be ok with Chris as he liked the man and always had – it was one of the reasons he had been so happy to take the blonde from WCW just those few years previous. But her mother: Steph knew that Linda had always wanted her to date someone that in her mind she saw as serious.

The brunette knew that her mother thought Chris was a nice guy and even helped put the two of them in certain story lines in the past but Steph also knew that her mother didn't see him as someone that she wanted her daughter dating. Growing up Steph had tried dating men that she knew her parents would have approved, people that came from money or were ambitious enough that it was clear they were on the path to money. She dated men with connections and that had country club memberships from birth the things that just made it seem like you were from the right family. But as she grew up Steph had found herself growing tired of those kind of men.

The men that her mother had tried to get her date were boring and never seemed all that interested in what she had to say. They would take her out and show her off to all their friends and family, they would buy her nice things and expect her to play along with what plan they had. Not once when she had tried dating in that kind of scene had Steph ever felt like the guy she was with wanted her for who she was, her looks sure and her new money that seemed to grow with each passing year defiantly but none of those boys – and that was what they were – had ever tried to find out anything about her besides the basics.

Glancing over at Chris as they took each Step carefully towards the large white looming house she pulled up all the different warm memories she had of the blonde. Chris had always tried to find out about her, even when they were nothing but friends. He asked about her days, found out what made her relax and what made her angry. Before they started dating he knew what her favourite colour and food were he knew how hard she worked to stay where she was in the company. He was so very different to all the other guys she had dated that Steph knew that even if this meeting with her parents went wrong and they didn't agree with her decision that she would still be with Chris.

"Hey...If this goes bad I just want you to know something" Steph said pulling Chris to a stop by their joined hands. The blonde gave her a searching look which made Steph's smile grow as she saw the nerves shining through his bright blue eyes. "If my parents don't approve it's going to be fine…I'm with you" she said.

The smile that took over his face made Chris seemingly light up and then moments later Steph giggled as he pulled her close and pressed their lips together in a quick sweet kiss. "You are the most wonderful thing in my life Stephanie McMahon" Chris said once he had pulled back causing her to giggle at the warm feeling that spread through her at the words.

"So you ready to do this?" she asked glancing at the doors and windows to make sure that no one was peaking in on her and Chris.

Nodding sharply Chris turned the two of them back to face the door and together they strode down the last of path. Once they reached the door Steph reached out and knocked sharply before wrapping her free hand around Chris' arm hoping to look like a united front. Because knowing her parents as she did if she and Chris presented themselves as anything other than united both Vince and Linda would tear them apart. A moment later the door pulled open and Steph pulled her face into a smile which lit up her whole face when she came face to face with her mother.

"Hey Mum" she said brightly. "Obviously we are in town for RAW so Chris and I thought we would come and day hello"

Linda went to greet her daughter and Chris when she saw how close the two of them were standing and how wrapped up they were with the other. "Well I think you should come in" she said slowly as if she was trying to figure out just what was going on with the two of them.

As they all moved to the lounging area the McMahon matriarch called her husband down before sitting down primly on the couch facing the one that both Steph and Chris had seated themselves on all without letting go of one another. A moment passed before Vince strode into the room finishing off a conversation on his phone in his own fashion of berating the person on the other line while still somehow letting them know he agreed with them. Steph couldn't help but smile as she heard it, when she had been growing up it had always fascinated her the way her father could speak to clients and the other members of the board. Standing up as he walked into the room Steph waited for her dad to get off the phone before walking over to give him a hug.

'Hello Princess" he said warmly before glancing at the other member of his company that was in the room "Good Morning Chris" he said with a nod that the blonde happily reciprocated.

Once the hug had finished Steph took her seat back next to Chris as Vince took his own seat next to his wife who had watched everything with a close eye. "Now what is so important that you two are here on a show day?"

Steph and Chris shared a glance between each other before Steph turned and gave her parents a shy smile which in turn made Linda's eyes narrow as she begun to patch everything together. "Well dad I wanted" Steph begun before she stopped and glanced back at Chris with a smile "We wanted to come and tell you something that we believe you and mum have the right to know"

The Patriarch of the McMahon family gave his daughter a smile and motioned for her to go on "Well don't keep me waiting princess if it's so important let it out" he said in amusement.

Linda though seemed to have had enough because she didn't even give her daughter a chance to speak before she cut in "They're dating Vince" she said shortly her eyes flashing in disapproval.

Vince glanced at the two of them closely and for the first time took in how close they were sitting and the hand that Steph had resting on Chris's knee. "Well…that's new" he said in amazement.

"We didn't mean to do this and keep you in the dark" Chris said suddenly not wanting Steph to get in trouble with her parents 'It's just I've liked your daughter for so very long and when she told me she wanted to be with me as well we kinda just jumped into this without letting anyone know…we just wanted to figure out what we had first"

The eldest of the McMahon family gave the two of them a measuring look before he focused on the male counterpart of his daughters new relationship "How long has this been going on then?" he asked drily.

Chris swallowed tightly before he spoke "Since Hell in a cell" he said softly.

A sharp nod came from Steph and she watched as her father seemed to process this information before he sighed and glanced her way "He makes you happy?" he asked and smiled softly when Steph nodded enthusiastically.

Vince reached over and grabbed his daughters free hand and gave it a squeeze "If he makes you happy then I'll allow it" he said causing Steph to smile brightly before he turned his gaze on the blonde sitting at his side "But if you so much as hurt my daughter, cause her to cry you career will take a very sharp nosedive" he warned.

The wrestler smiled warmly and gave and understanding nod "I understand completely" he said before pulling Steph to his side.

"I don't approve" Linda said suddenly causing Steph to sigh tiredly. She had always known that her mother was going to be the hardest to convince that Chris was a good idea. "You could be dating someone of influence, someone special but you want to date a wrestler" she said shaking her head as if the idea of dating a wrestler was a horrible nightmare.

Steph gave her mother a sad smile, her mother had never gotten over the fact she wanted to be a wrestler herself so she wasn't surprised that she wasn't happy she had chosen to date one. "Mum…I'm a wrestler" she said plainly "Wrestling is my job and my life, I was never going to fit with one of the kind of men you are envisioning because they don't suit me" she explained

"Chris makes me happy and that's all you should care about, all you should want to know about him is that he makes me smile and laugh everything else shouldn't matter"

The blonde woman looked at her daughter for a long moment before she shook her head and then got up and walked out leaving Vince to sigh as she left him with the two of them. "Don't worry about her princess, I'm sure she'll come around" he said tiredly "But I think you two should focus on the show for tonight"

_Stephanie laughed at something Lita was telling her. Both of them had the night off and had no challenges waiting for them so they were just chilling out back stage. Lita knew that Trish was waiting to challenge her for a rematch for the belt but the blonde was being very secretive about it so the red head wasn't worrying about it too much. There was a reason she was women's champion and she didn't intend on losing the belt anytime soon. _

"_I'm telling you it's true" Lita' urged causing Steph to giggle and shake her head at what her good friend was telling her. _

"_It is true that Lita is nothing more than a red haired tramp" Trish's voice called out causing the two girls to sigh and roll their eyes. _

_Turning to face the blonde who was looking at the two of them with contempt Steph couldn't help but feel so very tired. Ever since the blonde and Jeff had gone their separate ways – or more like the blonde had viciously dumped the Hardy brother – she had been so very tiresome to deal with. "Well I didn't summon a fire breathing bitch and yet here you stand" Steph said pointing to Trish who narrowed her glare at the brunette. _

"_Well you know she must still be bitter I mean she's lost her boyfriend, her championship and all her friends" Amy said causing Trish to turn a strange shade of red as her anger took over her short blonde form. _

"_Well at least I didn't get publicly dressed down by my ex" she snarled causing Amy's face to go blank as she remembered the dressing down that Matt had given her in front of the crowd "Not only that but Jeff went and ran away so I didn't need my friend to come and save me from said dressing down" she added with a smug smile. _

_Lita was about to speak when suddenly a harsh laugh broke through causing all three of the women to turn and see who had interrupted their small argument. "Well I you may not have had a dressing down Trish but I mean I think everyone in the whole world knows that Jeff ran away because he was ashamed to ever have been seen with a slut like you" Edge said as he and Chris came up to stand beside Steph and Lita. _

"_I mean you kind of hold the title of the biggest Slut of the century!" Chris barked out causing Steph to duck her head to hide her amused smile. _

_The blonde screamed in irritation before she turned on her heel and stomped off. Edge turned and looked at the red head to check how she was doing. He knew that Lita was one of the toughest chicks he had ever met and it would take more than a little verbal beat down from Trish to beat her but Edge also knew that she was still slightly shaken from the last week. "You doing ok?" he asked softly. _

_Lita bit her lip and glanced up at the man in front of him. If you asked her the red head couldn't tell you exactly when she begun to feel the way she did for the tall blonde wrestler. But over the last few weeks she had begun to spend more and more time with the former teammate of EC+S and she could honestly say that she had never known he was as funny and kind as he was. "Yeah I'm ok, that blonde bimbo wishes she could hurt me" she said softly. _

_A large grin over took Edge's face causing Lita to grin right back "Atta girl" he said holding his fist up for a bump which Lita happily reciprocated. _

"_You wanna go grab something from catering?" she asked timidly, Lita wasn't sure why she all of a sudden was acting shyly around the tall blonde wrestler. The two of them had interacted more times than she could count in the ring. _

_Edge glanced over at Steph and Jericho who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of conversation which had Jericho seemingly begging for Steph to help him. From what they had been talking about before they ran into the argument Edge knew that the other blonde was asking the brunette to walk down to the ring with him that night. Steven Richards had Victoria by his side and Chris wanted Steph by his side so that he could make sure that the raven haired Diva didn't cause him to lose against her boy toy. _

"_As much as I enjoy watching Jericho beg" he said drawling which in turn caused Lita to giggle slightly "I'm more than happy to join you" he said before offering his arm for her to take. _

_As the two of them walked away Edge couldn't help but smile as he heard Chris yell happily. It was obvious that Steph had finally given in and would be walking down to the ring with Chris Jericho. Considering their history Edge couldn't help but think that it would most likely be entertaining to watch no matter the outcome of the match._

* * *

**We have some Trish vs Lita action warming up by the looks of it. And seems like Linda is the one who dislikes the relationship. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Here is the Seventh chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

_Amy grit her teeth as she landed hard on the mat. Something was wrong, her knee was killing her. It had been since hell in a cell but this time something was really wrong. It was the second last RAW of the year and for the first time ever the main event of the evening was a Diva's match. She had been Champion since late August and now it was December so her reign had been longer than her last one. But at the same time she could feel the difference in this match than her other ones. In a normal match she knew she would have no issue beating Trish and retaining her belt but for some reason something seemed to be going different. _

_Gritting her teeth she looked up and caught the gaze of Edge who had come down to the ring with her that evening. The two of them were getting to know each other extremely well and as such he had been happy to lead her down to the ring that evening for her title defence. The crowd had gone crazy when the tall blonde had walked out beside her which in turn had made the red head feel that much more confident. Glancing at him now Lita tried to convey that she was ok to the other wrestler when she saw the worry reflected shinning in his eyes. _

_Trish pulled Lita's leg up causing her to scream in pain as she felt her knee crunching. Hearing the agony she was in the referee immediately called for the match to be over. Then with the ding of the bell Lita felt her championship slip out of her fingers. Trish's music blasted through the arena but not loud enough to get past the boing of the crowd. It was obvious they wanted the wildcat Diva to win the match which made the blonde Diva scowl at the obvious display of favouritism the crowd was displaying. _

_The new champion strode over to the red head and pulled at her hair to attempt to pull her up but before she could get very far she was immediately speared by a tall blonde blur causing the crowd to cheer excitedly. It was the first time since Wrestlemaina since they saw the blonde wrestler in action even if it was just a simple spear but it was still exciting to see him in action once again. Edge stood up over the crumpled form of the new female champion with a huff and then moved over to Lita who was curled up around her aching knee. Crouching down he helped the other woman sit up cradling her against his chest as the crowd died down wincing as he heard Lita whimper as her leg moved. _

"_Hey, hey it's just me Red" he said softly "We're going to get you some help you're going to be ok" he continued as he viewed the medics making their way towards the ring. _

_Lita clutched the other man close and grit her teeth against the pain that was wracking her body. In her career she was used to getting hit and going through tables. But sitting there leaning against Edge the red head could honestly say she had never felt a pain like she was experiencing in that moment. "It really hurts" she panted out before glancing up at Edge. _

_The blonde wrestler leaned down and kissed her forehead "I know it does" he whispered. _

_Taking notice of the slow descent of the medics the blonde rolled his eyes and then decided to beat them to it. Gathering the women in his arms he swiftly stood to his feet and bringing Lita up with him so that she was cradled against his chest. "I'm going you some help" he said as the crowd begun to cheer for him. _

_The crowd continued to cheer happily as the blonde walked the woman down from the ring. "Well look at this" King cried out as Trish was helped out of the ring by the medics still winded from the strike that Edge had given her "Edge is acting like Lita's hero…not that I think that Lita of all people needs a hero to save her" _

_JR nodded in agreement as the camera's followed the two backstage "I must say the match didn't end as I thought it would. But even if Trish has become the Champion in this match I don't think she is the winner" he called out as the crowd continued to cheer for Lita and Edge "It is obvious that the crowd here is still very much in love with Lita" _

"_Can you blame them?" King laughed. _

_Backstage Edge strode into the empty med bay feeling irritation well up as he noticed the lack of personal running around. It was obvious that Lita was extremely hurt, just hearing her cry out earlier had been a big sign that she had been injured, Edge had seen her get struck in the face blood everywhere and the red head had merely grinned and kept going so to see the Diva wincing and gritting her teeth in pain he knew that she was hurt and badly. Placing her down on one of the beds as slowly and gingerly as he could as to not disturb her or cause her more discomfort. _

_Grabbing a warm towel from under the sink he turned towards the injured woman and began to wipe away the sweat that had gathered on her brow. "How are you holding up red?" he asked softly as if he was afraid to shatter the balance that they had._

"_It hurts" Lita said softly "But not as much as my pride" she finished with a shrug. Edge gave her a questioning look making Lita huff as she knew she would now have to give an explanation "I mean everyone knows that my biggest rival is Trish and I mean we kind of hate each other but because of my damn knee I lost my championship" she growled. _

_Edge smiled at the passion the other wrestler spoke with "I know how you feel, I mean I didn't lose my championship to someone but mine was taken away from me all because I got hurt" he said with a shrug "I got hurt doing what I love and then my championship the thing I had fought so hard to get was taken from me because I couldn't defend it" _

_A moment of silence passed and then Lita reached over and squeezed Edge's hand with her own giving him a soft and shy smile. Seeing the woman in front of him acting so different to how he was used to seeing her act made Edge give her his own shy smile. "I think you were a great Champion" Lita said "I mean I know I never said so when I was with Matt but I thought when you and Christian split I couldn't help but feel I got to see you properly see what you could really do" _

"_Yeah…well you've always been awesome" edge said shrugging when she looked up at him in shock – not that he could blame her considering he spent years mocking her 'I'm not blind Lita, I mean Steph is cool and she's like a sister to me but you're awesome you always have been and as a Champion you shone" _

_Lita gave the man in front of her a big smile despite the blush taking over her face. Then before she could get the chance to freak out she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Edge's in a kiss. Lita thought that she was pretty honest with herself all things considered so she would never say that she didn't think the man in front of her was unattractive because that would be a lie, but she had been loyal to Matt. But now that Matt wasn't in the picture and Edge was giving her some kind of sign that he liked her back she was going to go for it, the elder Hardy brother be damned. _

_Edge was shocked when the Diva kissed him but didn't waste any time freaking out about it. Instead his hand reached up and pulled her close with a hand in her long soft red hair and happily kissed her back. He was sure that they would have to talk about things later. He knew that there was going to be things that they needed to work through but in this moment he was happy just kissing the woman in front of him because it was easy to see that for such a passionate woman Lita had been lacking passion in her life from her romantic partners – that was something he was more than happy to_ change.

Trish was nervous there was no doubt about that. She had been standing out in the cold for what seemed to be hours now but it was in reality just about half an hour. But despite the cold seeping into her clothes she didn't really feel it beyond her nerves that seemed to be running through her body. Tonight had been a big night, she had faced Amy in the ring and won the Championship back, been informed that in the new year she would be getting a rivalry with Stephanie - something she had been hoping for since she had started wrestling in the company – and lastly Jeff had been slated for release.

The two of them had spoken almost every day and she had spent a lot of her days off flying to North Carolina to see him in person at the centre. With every day that had passed she had noticed that her boyfriend had been getting better. His moods were less all over the place, his skin had gotten its healthy glow back and his eyes began sparkling again just like they had when she had first met him. Just like the way they had when they had first drawn her in. Seeing Jeff get better, get back to who he was before he decided he needed to rely on painkillers was the only thing that made Trish continue to walk away from him every time she saw him.

Being a part from Jeff had been one of the hardest things that she had ever experienced and now that he was coming back to her Trish knew that their relationship was even stronger than it had been. Seeing the doctor that she had come to know as Jeff's primary caregiver Trish felt a smile pull at her cheeks. The doctor saw her and waved happily, the last time the two of them had talked the young man had urged Trish to be the one who had come and picked up his patient. Despite the fact that Jeff's father lived in the same state the Doctor learned pretty early on during the young North Carolina's native's favourite person, the person that made him the most calm and secured was Trish. Moments later Trish saw Jeff come up next to the doctor and give him a firm handshake.

The doctor turned and pointed out Trish who beamed happily when she saw Jeff in person. But that was nothing compared to how brightly Jeff smiled when he saw her. The young man's eyes sparkled and he couldn't stop smiling. Turning her bid his farewells to the doctor one last time before running out of the centre and right into Trish who he picked up and spun around as he hugged her tightly to him causing Trish to laugh happily.

"You are the best Christmas present a guy could ask for" Jeff said happily as he put her down.

Trish grinned happily and then reached up to kiss him sweetly which he happily returned. The two of them had tried to keep the physical part of their relationship to a minimum mainly because the two of them knew that it wasn't in Jeff's best interest to be all over each other. But now that he was out Trish found herself clutching his arm while they walked towards the car taking comfort in the fact that he was whole and feeling well for the first time in months. The two of them got into the car and headed in the direction of the nearest town. The two of them had only three days off before Trish needed to be in Dallas for the final RAW show of the year which Jeff was more than happy to go and see her in so the two of them had decided against going back to Cameron and got a hotel room in town instead.

"I'm so happy you're out before Christmas" Trish said as she stroked the hand that she hadn't been able to let go of since she had taken it. "It feels right"

Jeff nodded in agreement before smiling shyly at the blonde "I tried really hard and took extra sessions with the doc so that I could get out in time" he admitted "But I didn't rush anything, doc Andrews wouldn't have let me go if I had tried" he added when he saw the worried glint in Trish's eyes reflected back at him.

The blonde nodded and then sat back in the seat happy to watch the world go by as Jeff drove them, in all honestly she didn't really mind where they were going, sure she knew that as the new women's champion she had to be at RAW in three days but in this moment she didn't feel as if she needed to be anywhere else. "I'm just glad you're here" she said softly "You are the most important person in my life" she admitted with a blush.

Jeff took a deep breath and noticed a clearing just up ahead and despite the falling snow he pulled over causing Trish to stare at him in confusion. Quickly getting out of the truck he made his way over to her side and motioned for her to follow him. Once they were in the centre of the clearing Jeff gave Trish a nervous smile which she just cocked her head to the side in a questioning matter.

"I love you" he said bluntly making Trish blush at the intensity of the words "I've known that for so very long and you've slowly become my entire world" he added with a warm smile.

"When I was in treatment I and I would be feeling down all I would need to do is think about you or have you voice over the phone telling me that I was doing well and suddenly I would be ok, I would be ready to face the day again" he admitted causing Trish to feel tears well up in her eyes.

But when Jeff lowered himself to one knee she felt her eyes go wide in shock, when they had stopped she had never even thought that this would be what he had been planning "I've wanted to marry you from pretty much the first night you spent in my arms in our house together" he admitted before releasing one of her hands and pulling out a ring box from his jacket pocket "I've had this ring from before I even went to treatment that's how much I want to marry you Trish, even out of my mind I knew it had to be you"

At this point Trish felt tears streaming down her face and yet she couldn't stop smiling at the words that Jeff was pouring out. 'So how about Trish…will you marry this crazy high flyer from North Carolina?" he asked softly.

Trish let out a watery laugh and nodded before dropping and pressing their lips together urgently "Yes Jeffery Nero Hardy" she said as they broke apart "I will marry you"

As she felt the ring slide on her finger and happily kissed her new fiancé once again as the snow continued to lazily float around her Trish couldn't help but feel Jeff was wrong when he made his earlier statement. This right here was the best Christmas present that had ever been given.

* * *

**Yay Edge/Lita moments plus Jeff is out of Rehab. Add on the engagement things are looking up. **


	69. Chapter 69

**Here is the Eighth chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Sixty Nine**

_Jericho grit his teeth as he realised he couldn't put off introducing his next guest any longer. He had a job to do as the host of the highlight reel and unfortunately that meant that he had to have people come out that he didn't really like. This next guest was one of these people. Not only did he not respect her as a wrestler, he definitely didn't like her as a person. "My next guest is the new women's champion since her win over the lovely Lita last week" he said drawling as the crowd died down with their cheering. _

"_She guarantee's one hundred percent stratusfaction, help me bring out to the ring Trish Straus" he growled out causing the ionic giggle to echo out around the arena. _

_Hearing her music play out Trish strut out onto the ramp with a smirk clear across her face. Despite the Spear she had taken from Edge last week and the embarrassment that had come from being left in the ring the blonde didn't really care because she had come out on top. The championship was hers once again, she had beaten Lita and by the sounds of it had caused her an injury that would cause her to be out of the picture for a good few months – at least until February and late February at that. _

_The crowd booed her as she walked out to the ring causing the blonde to roll her eyes at their reactions. Just because she had beaten the red headed wildcat didn't mean they had to hate her, but at the same time she didn't really care if they liked her or not. Strutting to the stage she bent over and let herself into the ring before presenting the belt with a smug smile of her face, the crowd could boo all they wanted, it wouldn't change the fact that she was champion. After the music cut out Trish took her seat across from Jericho and picked up the offered mic a flirtatious smile on her face. _

"_Thanks for coming out Trish" Jericho said with a casual smile "I mean you'd think you would be too busy to come see little old me" he drawled. _

_Trish gave him a vicious smile obviously catching the thinly veiled insult that the other blonde wrestler had given her. "Well even a champion like me has to come out and see the little people every now and then" she said mockingly. _

_A smirk came over Jericho's face as he nodded as if agreeing with her "Well yes I guess your right" he said "You are the champion and you did win last week against Lita…but I think that you may have walked away with the belt but you still ended up as the loser" he drawled causing the crowd to laugh. _

"_Are you talking about that stupid little spear Edge gave me just because I tried to hurt Lita?" she said with an eye roll obviously not taking Jericho's words seriously. _

_The male wrestler smirked and nodded a little "Oh that's part of it but not all" he said glancing at the crowd you began to make a low hum of noise with anticipation high and the air "You see after Edge heroically saved the lovely Lita he placed her delicately in the med bay and they had a little heart to heart" he said before pointing to the titantron screen "here we have a little clip for you to share" _

_Trish watched in fury as she watched Edge and Lita steal her victory over the red head all by kissing and comforting each other in the med bay. Obviously it was something that the entire arena had seen the previous week while she was being helped by the medics. As the two figures kissed on screen the crowd once again cheered causing Trish to grit her teeth in anger. It was obvious that the WWE crowd not only supported their relationship but they revealed in it. Jericho motioned for the clip to finish and then turned his attention back to the now fuming champion who looked ready to hunt down Lita and kill her. _

"_So do you still think that you came out on top last week Trish" he asked mockingly as if he was trying to comfort the angry blonde. _

_Trish turned her furious gaze over to Jericho "It doesn't matter" she hissed standing up so violently that her chair fell over and Jericho's eyebrows shot up in shock "I am the women's champion, Lita is a hobbled excuse for a Diva and she can go and stick her tongue down whoever she want's throat if it makes her feel better because the fact is she still lost" _

_The fury that the other woman spoke made the crowd rumble at the insult she was so plainly giving one of their favourite diva's but their dissatisfaction morph into a cheer as Stephanie's music echoed out throughout the arena and her music video displayed on the titantron. Jericho couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face and quickly took the time to announce the other Diva to the arena. "Please give it up for the Princess of the WWE Stephanie McMahon" _

_The brunette walked out to loud cheers and cat calls of the crowd, but her eyes were narrowed onto Trish, normally she would wave and smile at her fans but hearing what the blonde diva had said about her friends she wasn't going to be distracted. Trish stepped back as the Brunette slid into the ring and came straight up to her sizing her up. "What you going to do about it" Trish spat at the woman with an arched eyebrow. _

_Steph yanked the microphone out of the blondes hand and sneered at her "You are a waste of space" she growled "You believe that you are so good and perfect that you are the champion the company needs" _

_Trish nodded with a smug lift of her chin her eyes flashing happily as if she was so pleased with herself which just caused Steph to chuckle. "But you see Trish you may have beaten Lita but you forgot about little old me" she said causing the blonde's face to fall "and considering the mood you've put me in the hate I feel for you I'm going to make you wish that it was Lita in the ring with you" _

"_What the hell have I done to you" Trish snarled crossing her arms over her chest her eyes flashing in defiance "You act like I've slighted you but I've done nothing too you, you're just looking for attention" _

_Chuckling at the sheer absurdity which the other woman was speaking with Trish looked at Jericho with a look of disbelief. The male shrugged and gave Steph an amused look as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other Diva. Steph turned back around and slapped the other woman hard enough to make her take a step back to brace herself. "You ignorant little bitch" Steph growled out. _

"_You didn't attack me personally but you've hurt Lita who is one of my best friends and add that onto the fact you caused Jeff Hardy one of my closest friends to hide away and recomposed himself after the disgusting way you left him…well that just makes me want to hurt you even more" she said with a snide smile. _

_Trish stood back up her eyes flashing in a challenge "You want to go how about a match tonight" she hissed. _

_The brunette grinned her teeth bared like some kind of animal "Of trust me I'll take you on tonight but I'm gonna have you belt…at New Year's Resolution" she declared causing the crowd to cheer "That's right January 4__th__, the first Pay Per View of the year, I get to take that precious little belt from you" _

_Trish glanced around at the cheering crowd who were obviously rooting for Steph and scowled "Fine but tonight I want you and Jericho tonight mixed tag" she growled out. _

_Glancing back at Jericho who grinned happily and nodded excitedly obviously jumping at the chance to be in the ring with Steph by his side once again. Steph turned back to Trish and gave her a vicious grin her own storm blue eyes flashing happily at the challenge "Well Trish you have yourself a match"_

Steph laughed as she watched Chris hit the mat for what felt like the fifth time that night while he was trying to pull off her Reversal move. The two of them were beginning their own Alliance much like how Amy and Edge were now paired on screen together so the two of them had decided it would be cool to use each other's moves but as it was Chris was struggling to do the kind of moves that Steph was so well known for.

"This is so much harder than you make it look" Chris groaned from where he was lying against the floor "I mean you just stand up there and flip I can't even get high enough to preform it"

Smiling in understand Steph sat down and allowed Chris to lay his head down on her thighs and began to run a hand through his hair soothingly "I know it's hard maybe we should think about a different move?" she said thinking about her signature moves, of course the Revali probably was out of the picture considering that it was harder to do that Reversal as it was a standing aerial.

"What if I altered it?" Chris asked softly "I mean just a little. I know the plan was to trade moves but you are more of a high flyer than I am" he said.

"It's late we can always talk about it later" she said before standing up and offering him a hand down to help Chris up. Normally she would try and push through it but she could tell that Chris was tired. The match with Trish and Jay who had ended up being her partner that evening had been long and hard so she could tell that her boyfriend needed a break.

Leading Chris back to the car and then quickly heading back to the hotel Steph couldn't help but wonder at how well the end of this year had come together. Considering that it started with such a horrible event with Amy and Chris, then of course there was the brand split. Adam's neck breaking, Jeff getting addicted to pain killers and going to rehab, it had been a hell of a year. But now it seemed to all be settling, Amy and Adam were working together on screen again. Jeff was released from Rehab with a clear mind and a new outlook on life. Trish and Jeff had gotten engaged. Chris and her had finally gotten their acts together and were now together and she was getting another chance at being Champion. All together the end of 2002 was looking a hell of a lot better than the beginning of it.

"What are you thinking about up there princess" Chris asked from his seat in the passenger side an amused smile on his face "Are you laughing at my inability to do your move again?"

Steph chuckled and shook her head "No but that was funny I will admit, but I'm just thinking about how well the year seems to be ending in comparison as to how it started" she said with a shrug.

A warmth filled Chris's gaze as he took in his girlfriend's mean. Reaching over he moved a strand of her hair that had escaped her ponytail behind her ear with a fondness. "Well I know that the highlight of my year is that I finally got up the courage to tell you how I feel" he admitted feeling validated at the blush that spread across Steph's cheeks at his words "Add the fact you told me that you liked me back and were willing to chance on me…well that may have made this year an absolute winner in my eyes"

Steph glanced over shyly at Chris and gave him a warm smile "You are the highlight of my year as well" she said causing Chris to duck his head and hide his grin.

Between her mother's hostilities which had yet to lift in regards to their relationship, the fans that seemed to watch their every move and listen carefully to everything that they saw the two of them weren't all that warm towards each other while in public. Of course behind doors is another thing entirely, their relationship was passionate and filled with love but they had yet to really put that out in the public. "Do you think we could take our relationship public now that our parents know?" he asked slowly not wanting to break the warm mood that had fallen over the two of them.

Steph had taken the trip to visit both Chris's mother and father while they had the time after last week's show. The two of them had known about Chris's fancy for the brunette heiress for a good while considering their son had been very vocal about it on the phone and his frustrations about being unable to tell her about how he felt. So when they had met her they had tried to be critical of her and make sure that the woman their son was crazy about deserved that devotion but by the end of the trip the two of them had been in as love with her as Chris himself was.

"I think that would be something really great" Steph said happily "I mean it's been long enough and I want to be able to hold your hand in public" she said as she pulled into the hotel's parking lot.

The two of them got out and Steph gave the blonde and hug wrapping her arms around his waist "I want to be able to kiss you and go on dates without worrying about how it will look so yes I will love to take this thing between the two of us public"

Chris glanced around and saw that the two of them were hidden in the shadows. So with a grin he ducked his head down and pulled Steph into warm kiss. Tomorrow was the beginning of the Christmas break and Steph had decided that she was going to spend it with him as they visited all their friends and families. Chris thought that her agreeing to spend the holidays with him had been a great present but this moment right now was better.

* * *

**Look's like Steph is getting another run for that belt, plus a little bit on introspection from our Princess. **


	70. Chapter 70

**Here is the Ninth chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Seventy**

Smiling happily as she cuddled up close to Adam trying to ward off the chill that was so heavy in the air thanks to the December air in Toronto, Amy let out a relaxed sigh. It was the end of Christmas break from the company and Amy couldn't believe just how relaxed and at ease she felt. Considering what had happened the previous year the red head had thought that the Christmas and New Year's break was going to be hard on both her and Adam. But one thing that Amy hadn't taken into account was Adam's mother. As soon as the tiny Canadian had spotted the bundled up red head she had shot out of the year and pulled the woman into a tight hug, After that the woman hadn't given Amy a moment really to think about what horrible incident of the previous year. The entire week they had been in the small modest home Amy had been stuffed with food wine and more blankets that she had thought possible – was a warm and comfy week.

After their trip to Canada had come to a close and they had finished their tearful goodbyes the two of them had flown down to North Carolina and spent the New Year's celebration with the Hardy's although it turned out to be more of an engagement celebration for Trish and Jeff who had been so very sweet together. Watching two of her best friends get engaged had made Amy wish just for a moment for the same thing not that she was ever going to tell Adam that. It wasn't out of some petty jealousy for the engaged couple that Amy suddenly wished she had a ring on her finger. No the desire was more about the fact that she knew she wanted to spend her life with Adam.

During the terrible start to this year and all the problems they had faced what with Adam getting hurt and all the rest of it Amy hadn't been sure how their relationship would have fared. But out of all the odds they had come out on top. Their relationship was stronger than ever, they were living together happily and even had a dog together, so was it strange that Amy was thinking of marriage, not really but at the same time she knew that Adam was nervous about marriage – look what happened to his mother. So she stayed quiet and smiled prettily at Trish and genuinely congratulated the two of them, because despite her own wants she really was happy for both Trish and Jeff.

One good thing that had come of it was Steph and Chris had been there as well and the brunette had bene more than happy to talk to Amy about her hang ups. Steph had smiled and lifted a shoulder in a shrug before saying that considering her brother had gotten married and also had a kid on the way she understood how she felt. Not only that but Amy was pretty sure that the McMahon family or Linda at the very least was pressuring Stephanie to settle down and start thinking about her own future. But considering the brunette had a shot at the title belt just after the first RAW of the year Amy was pretty sure that children and marriage wasn't in the cards for the brunette any time soon, no matter how upset it made her family.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asked as he warped an arm around her waist pulling her tight against his side.

Amy smiled and leant down to kiss Adam's chest, the two of them only had a week until the first RAW and then it was straight back to training and the tiring schedule of the road for the both of them so she wanted to spend as much time with Adam as she could "Just thinking about everything that is happening" she said softly as if speaking too loud would break the moment.

Adam arched an eyebrow and gave the woman in his arms a grin of his own "Oh yeah please do elaborate" he prompted.

It was strange, at times Adam believed that he knew Amy so very well, that there wasn't anything that could surprise him anymore when it came to the red head wildcat that he had in his arms. But then there were moments, little things that Amy would do that would cause him to do a double take and realise just how lucky he was to have the woman in his life. Even luckier that she had chosen to let him into her heart in such a big way.

"well you know what with Jeff getting out of Rehab and then popping the question to Trish the way he did" Amy said playfully as she shook her head.

Of course her most unpredictable friend had pulled off one of the most insane and crazy proposals she had ever heard of. But then again Amy couldn't think of a better way for Jeff to ever make that big leap and in such a way that screamed Jeff Hardy. "I mean he's kinda set the bar pretty high" she said giggling.

Adam rolled his eyes but with big grin on his face, he couldn't believe how on character Jeff had been with his proposal, it had been spur of the moment and completely unplanned and yet from the way Trish had spoken of it the event had gone off perfectly which was a great way to capsulise the young man himself. He hadn't really thought about how he would propose to Amy when the time came, he knew that he would end up marrying Amy but he didn't really know when, he wanted to make it perfect for the red head so he intended to take his time.

"Then of course there's the relationship between Chris and Steph" Amy continued unaware of just how deep Adam's thoughts were and how they were mirroring her own to a point "I mean the way they are together you would believe the two of them had only just gotten together, they're so devoted to each other, it's so beautiful to see"

Thinking back to when he and Chris used to lament to each other about the woman they liked but didn't think they had a chance with Adam couldn't help but chuckle causing Amy to ask him what was so funny. "You know Chris and I used to help each other with our feelings for you and Steph?" he said holding the red head closed. "We used to urge each other to just let it all out used to encourage each other that there was a chance and that there was a light at the end of the tunnel and all that"

Grinning at the mental picture Adam was painting for her Amy leaned forward and pressed her lips carefully to her own. "Well look at the two of you" she said when she pulled back one hand playing with the strands of Adam's hair that she loved so much "You both got the girl"

"And I'm sure Chris would agree but I don't plan on letting you go anytime soon" Adam said grinning as he looked into her eyes "I mean I'm kinda crazy about you Amy Dumas"

Amy chuckled and kissed him once again before pulling back to whisper "Yeah well good news Mr. Copeland, I'm kinda crazy about you too"

_It was New Year's Resolution. The first Pay Per View of the year. It was where Steph was going to get revenge for Amy and Jeff. It was where she was going to beat Trish into the ground of thinking that she could play with all of them as if she was above them. Despite the amount of times she had defended her own belt in 2001 Steph couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she got ready to go out for the title shot, it had been over a year since she had gotten a shot at the championship, Steph could only hope that she would be able to do well. _

"_Hey" Glancing to the side at the soft word Steph smiled when she saw Chris Jericho standing next to her as he prepared to escort her down to the ring "You're going to be great…you always are" he said reaching over and squeezing her hand. _

_Nodding in agreement Steph turned back to the curtain and prepared to make her entrance. Trish was already in the ring making a spectacle of herself as she always did. As the music hit Steph took a deep breath to steady herself and then glanced to Chris who gave her a large encouraging smile then as one they stepped out from behind the curtain and into the arena who were screaming excitedly for her. _

"_Making her way to the ring accompanied by Chris Jericho she is the challenger: Stephanie!" Lilian called out as Steph waved to the crowd. _

_Jericho and Steph glanced to each other before making their way down to the ring to where Trish was waiting a scowl on her face, the belt off to the side with the official. It was obvious the blonde was not happy about having to face Steph for the belt that night. Once they reached the Ring Jericho offered her a Hand and knee to allow her ease of standing on the apron before jumping up and holding the ropes open for the Brunette who gave him smile and wink. Jericho smiled and jumped off the apron cheering as Steph climbed the turnbuckle and made her signature pose before jumping off and facing Trish with a mocking grin. _

"_Stephanie makes her way to the ring with Jericho" JR reported "Those two have been spotted together quiet a lot lately there has even been reports that the two of them have been training together" _

_Jerry Lawler chuckled as he took in the two females eyeing each other with distaste "Well it seems that Trish is ready to take Steph on and well Stephanie has made it very clear that she wants to hurt Trish so tonight should be an eventful match" _

_Bell rung and the two women circled each other for a moment before Trish leapt at Stephanie who dodged and grabbed the woman by her hair and threw her into the ring ropes. Once Trish recovered enough and spun around to try and attack Steph grabbed her and quickly hit a DDT sending her straight into the mat. Causing the crowd to cheer but none louder than Jericho. _

_Spinning to her feet Steph looked down at the blonde who was struggling to get to her feet obvious winded by that last hit to the mat 'get up!" Steph yelled making a come on motion "You think you're such a deserving Champion get up and fight!" _

"_Stephanie is yelling at Trish to fight" JR reported "It's obvious that she doesn't plan on giving the blonde any time to rest this match" _

_The match carried on the two of them trading blows. Trish hit Steph with a chick kick but when she went for a cover Steph jumped up shocking the blonde, not that many of Trish's opponents had been able to last through the chick kick and get up after the pin and yet Steph had just made it look easy. Anger flaring after being hit Steph grabbed Trish and Irish whipped the blonde into the turnbuckle winding the blonde. Grabbing her face Steph gave the champion a mocking smile before quickly putting the woman into a headlock and preforming a bulldog, an obvious mock to Trish's own signature move. _

_The crowd cheered as the two women continued to put on the match of their lives, it was obvious neither one of them wanted to lose this match. Trish pulled of a frankenstiner on Steph and was so close to pinning the other woman who luckily kicked out at two much to Trish's irritation. Struggling to her feet Steph pulled out of the headlock Trish had pulled her into obviously in the lead up to a Strasfaction attempt. Kicking the other woman in the stomach Steph quickly pointed to Jericho and Pulled off the codebreaker causing Trish to lay stunned and the crowd to scream. _

"_Codebreaker!" JR exclaimed as he watched Steph jump to her feet "It's obvious Jericho and Steph have been training together hard" _

_Jericho motioned for Steph to keep going so the brunet jumped over Trish's still form and ran to the ring ropes. Jumping on them and bracing herself she flipped backwards landing on top of Trish hard causing all the air to rush out of her body. "Lionsault!" JR cried in amazement. The official slid into the ring and after three slaps of his hand it was over. _

_Steph jumped up in excitement as her music blared loudly indicating her victory. Taking the belt from the official and hugging it close for a moment she looked around at the cheering crowd and with a bright grin she jumped up on the turnbuckle and held the belt up high. Steph turned to jump off and landed right in Jericho's arms causing her to laugh as he spun around her locked tight in his arms. Pulling back Steph kissed Jericho quickly causing him to grin happily and the crowd to cheer in excitement. _

"_Well I think that's pretty official" The King chuckled as Steph jumped to the ground but laced her spare hand with Jericho's. "Not only is Stephanie Women's Champion once again but it looks like she's got a new fella in her life" _

_The two of them walked out of the ring leaving Trish lying in the middle of the ring all alone. Once the new Champion reached the top of the ramp Steph froze as Jeff walked out, his hand sin the pockets of a large hoodie and his hair cut short and looking healthy and ready to work which caused the crowd to cheer happily at the sight of the superstar who had been missing for months now. "It's Jeff Hardy!" JR called out. _

"_Jeff's been missing for months now" the veteran reported called out as Steph and Jeff locked gazes the brunette staring for a moment before letting out a sigh at what she saw reflected in his gaze, then with a small nod and giving his shoulder a pat as she and Jericho continued on their way. "He disappeared after Trish had turned her back on him and embarrassed him in front of everyone" _

"_I wonder if he's here to return the favour" The King cried out as Jeff slid into the ring and made his way over to Trish who was sitting in the ring clutching her stomach with fear in her eyes as her ex walked towards her. _

_Seeing the once proud woman huddled and defeated in front of him Jeff sighed softly and bent down to help Trish to her feet causing the blonde to stare at him in shock. The crowd fell silent as they watched Jeff's kindness as he helped the woman who had stomped on his hearts and feelings. He helped her to her feet and brushed off the dust before giving her a sad smile. Then with a soft kiss to her forehead he turned and walked out of the ring leaving Trish and the rest of the arena standing their shocked at his actions. _

"_Well there are some good guys left in this world" JR said proudly as they watched Jeff make his way back up the ramp "God bless you Jeff Hardy!"_

* * *

**WOOHOO Stephanie is Champion, and she did it with Jericho's moves. And we got Jeff Hardy back on screen. **


	71. Chapter 71

**Here is the Tenth chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Seventy One**

Giggling as Chris tackled her back into back into bed Steph gaze up at him as Chris hovered above her unable to keep back the warm smile that spread across her face. The two of them were spending sometime just relaxing before the first RAW after she had become Champion. The Royal Rumble was in two weeks and Steph knew that Chris was going to be an entrant as he was every year, not to mention she herself was going to be defending her own title at that pay per view, creative were adamant about her defending her belt as often as possible, they weren't sure who her opponent was going to be at this point but they were going to find someone.

Chris rested above his girlfriend as he stroked her hair. Underneath the sheet that had wrapped around her throughout the night he knew that Steph was naked and that did nothing to calm down the excitement that was raging through his body. Even when he was married to Jess he had never felt like this with anyone else which should probably scare him the sheer amount that Steph took over his thoughts but he didn't want to worry, didn't want to think about it too much. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers sweetly which then quickly turned passionate in a way that it always seemed to do when he was kissing Stephanie. When he had watched her in the ring with Trish he had been mesmerised by her abilities and when Steph had pulled off not one but two of his moves he had almost lost his mind.

He had always been proud of his skills and of his moves so watching the woman who was slowly becoming everything he loved and needed in this world pull them off with the same flair and confidence that she did with everything else in this world just made sent shivers through his spine. "You are amazing" he whispered pulling back.

Steph grinned and reached down to pull off the sweatpants he had thrown on to get the room service before tugging him underneath the sheets with her, their naked bodies pressed together in a way that was slowly becoming one of Chris's favourite feelings in the world. "Well you're not too bad yourself" she whispered.

Shaking his head at her playfulness Chris pulled Steph close wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing another kiss to her lips. Sliding his leg between Steph's causing her to smirk into the kiss Chris rolled the two of them over so that he hovered above her once again and he was bracketed by her legs. The physical part of their relationship had come so very easily to the two of them, of course they hadn't jumped straight into it like Amy and Adam had but they also hadn't held off like Jeff and Trish had.

Without saying another word Chris pushed back inside Steph unhurriedly and kissed her as if he never wanted to stop, which considering how often he did kiss her probably wasn't too far off the truth. Once he was seated he didn't move straight away didn't thrust and caused motion that wasn't what this moment was about. The previous night the two of them had been hurried and tore each other's clothes off. But now this was just about being close to each other and holding each other close.

"Chris" Steph whispered breathlessly as he slowly moved.

The blonde leaned down and rested his forehead against her own causing her to smile softly at the tenderness he was displaying. The two of them could flash hot and be all over each other but Steph loved the fact that Chris felt safe enough to be so soft with her, to show her his more tender side. It made her feel that they were something special. The heat between them slowly built and yet even then they didn't speed up or hurry anything along, so when they both reached their peak it was a slow graceful tip over the edge causing Steph to sigh with pleasure and Chris to grunt softly. There was no loud moaning or anything excessive just the two of them releasing their tension.

Once they both came down from their high Steph reached up and ran her hands through his hair with a soft smile "Well that was a nice way to start the morning" she said softly causing Chris to chuckle and bend down to nuzzle at her neck.

"One of the best that's for sure" he said before glancing over to what had to be their cold breakfast. "Shall we actually eat now?"

Steph grinned happily making Chris chuckle at her enthusiasm. Getting out of bed he threw on his sweatpants once again before handing her a pair of underwear and then one of his Jericho jersey shirts. Seeing Steph in his merchandise caused Chris to feel a warmth bloom in his chest. But for his own safety he said nothing merely handed Steph her coffee which was thankfully still very warm and the plate of waffles which she happily took. Watching her eat Chris couldn't help but smile at the picture she made, she was just so cute Chris could see himself doing this with her for the rest of his life.

Startled by the sudden thought the blonde stared at the brunette in shock. He had known for a while that he liked Steph a whole lot more than he thought was possible for the time they had been together. But he had never thought that even after just a few months of dating that he would want or even start thinking of marriage. Jess had ruined marriage for him so well that he had been sure that he would never take that chance with anyone. But staring at Steph as she happily ate her breakfast Chris couldn't help the fond smile that spread across his face. The brunette obviously felt the weight of his stare and glanced up giving him a questioning look obviously wanting to know why he was staring at her so intently.

"I love you" he said simply before giving her a warm smile "I mean I just kinda wanted to let you know" he added with a shrug.

Steph gave him a soft smile and stood up before sitting on his lap lacing her hands around his neck "Well I guess it's good that I love you too" Hearing those words come from the woman sitting on his lap Chris didn't think that he would get any happier but somehow it happened causing him to chuckle and pull her even closer.

_Jeff stood up adjusting his belt as he got ready to head out and wrestle for the first time of the year. It wasn't going to be a huge match but considering how long he had been away for he was excited. He was going to be going up against a new wrestler called Steven Richards which was bound to be exciting, he always loved wrestling the newer members of the company. They were always hungry and willing to put on a show which considering Jeff's own natural ability of showmanship it was a good match. _

_So much had changed since he had gone on sabbatical. Lita had been champion, Edge had come back and defended the red head against Matt who had become an absolute douchebag while he had been at smack down. The elder Hardy brother had been screaming about some strange Matt Hardy volume 1 bullshit. Not only that but Trish had challenged and taken the belt away from Lita which of course led to Lita losing the belt, hurting her knee and losing the right to a rematch but gaining a new boyfriend in Edge. The he came back just in time for Steph to challenge and beat Trish for the championship. So much had happened he was a little bit overwhelmed for the most part. _

_A Knock on the door pulled Jeff from his thoughts causing him to look around in confusion, the locker room had bene empty for a while so it meant that whoever was out there was obviously looking for him. Frowning slight he walked over and pulled the door open only to freeze when he noticed that it was Trish standing outside. The blonde had caused him so much pain this year, from the moment she had decided to double cross him and then flaunt it in his face for weeks afterwards he hadn't been the same. Hell it had gotten so bad that he had run and hid so that he could get some semblance of himself back. _

_Last week when he had seen Trish lose her belt to Stephanie he had felt a fission of happiness at watching the other woman lose. But afterwards as he watched her lay there in pain and stunned from the Lionsult that Steph had used to finish her Jeff had found he wasn't able to just sit there and leave her there. So he had gone out to the ring much to the confusion of Steph and Chris – who Jeff had bene shocked to see were together, he really had been gone for a while considering the last time those two were in the same room together they had been at each other's throats – he had checked on the tiny blonde who had once held his heart in her hands and made sure she was ok. _

_Once he had been reassured that she was ok he had pressed a kiss to her forehead almost in a farewell and left. He knew that he had shocked the crowd and a lot of the locker room back stage but he wasn't a cruel person. He didn't want Trish to suffer that wouldn't make him happy. But seeing her standing in front of him with her eyes lowered biting her lip as if she was unsure if she was welcome was a strange place to be and he wasn't all too sure how he was feeling. _

"_Hey Trish" he said softly his gaze jumping around as if searching for someone who was going to leap out and yell surprised or jokes or something to that regards "What are you doing here?" _

_The blonde grimaced at the distant tone the high flyer was using with her, although she knew she deserved it with how she had treated him. How she had pushed him away and flaunted her double crossing against him which in turned caused him to run from to company for months in order to get away from her. But at the same time despite knowing all of this Trish still thought of Jeff as that kind guy who had thought the world of her, always had a kind word and a soft touch to encourage or make her feel better, so hearing his tone so dismissive of her hurt in a way she hadn't thought of. _

_Clearing her throat Trish tried to gather her courage and face her former partner with some form of grace and honour "I wanted to thank you" she said softly "You know for last week, not everyone would have done that and you had more reasons than most to leave me there" _

_Jeff gave her a firm nod before taking a breath as if gearing up to talk to the blonde "You're welcome" he said. _

_A moment passed by awkwardly before Trish found enough courage to speak again. Normally she didn't need to gather her courage to speak, normally she was pretty good at just saying whatever was on her mind. But Jeff was different. Jeff Hardy had always been different in her mind, he was sweet and kind but also mysterious in a way that caused her to become curious. "So…why did you?" _

"_Did I what?" he asked in confusion, for the most part Jeff wasn't paying attention. Too much of his focus was being spent trying to figure out why Trish was in front of him and what she had planned. _

"_Why did you come out and help me?" _

_Sighing tiredly Jeff crossed his arms across his chest almost as if he was putting a shield up to protect himself for the tiny blonde – which physically looked funny considering he had not only height but strength and weight on the tiny diva – before he allowed himself to answer. "Because despite everything you did to me, despite how horrible you made me feel as you pranced around and demeaned me out in the ring I never wanted you to be in pain Trish" he said causing Trish to suck in a deep breath as if in shock obviously not ready for the strength of his admission. _

"_Trish you were very special to me and I think in some way I am always going to care for you and want the best for you" he said with a shrug "Will I trust you again…I'm not sure time will tell but you never have to worry about me being cruel to you" _

_The blonde swallowed tightly and gave him a quick nod "That's good to know" she whispered. _

_Jeff nodded and then saw as Lita walked past obviously on her way to the locker room where Edge was situated. "I gotta run Trish" he said glancing back down at the blonde who still seemed a little shocked at what he had just told her "Keep your head up ok" he added before closing the door behind him and rushing after his red head friend. _

_What he had said was the pure truth. Jeff wasn't sure if he would ever really trust Trish again, not with something like his feelings again. It would take a hell of a lot for the blonde to get him to trust her even a little but then again at the same time he had known for stranger things to happen._

* * *

**We got some sweet Chris/Steph morning moments and some confrontation between Jeff and Trish. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Here is the Eleventh chapter of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Seventy Two**

"_It's the Royal Rumble!" JR cried out as the crowd cheered excitedly as the pyro's continued to explode around them. "It's the first pay per view to the road to Wrestlemania!" _

_The King nodded excitedly "It sure is JR" he said as he wriggled happily "Not only do we have the rumble match later to find out who is the number one contender for the WWE Title but in a few moments we get to see Stephanie defend her title against newcomer Gail Kim" he said excitedly. _

_The veteran announcer nodded "That's correct, when Gail Kim debuted just a few weeks ago she made it her mission to challenge our current women's champion who of course found a large amount of amusement in the newcomer challenging her" JR said "I don't know much about Gail but I do know she best be careful, our Stephanie is champion for a reason and she's not going to give up to easy" _

"_You're right about that, although you got to commend Gail on making such an impression first thing when she came into the company…although I'm not too sure on how it's going to work out for her" he said with a laughter. _

_Moments later the lights began to flash and Gail's entrance music filled the arena making the crowd cheer for her. "Making her way down to the ring the challenger" Julian began to announce as the Diva walked out onto the stage "She is the international Diva…Gail Kim!" Gail strut down the ramp obviously lapping up the attention and the fact she was getting a shot at the championship even though she's only been in the company for a few weeks. Getting into the ring she whipped the crowd into a frenzy and then turned to the ramp as the music died down. _

_The lights died completely and a pulsing blue light filled the air as the beginning chords of Stephanie's theme music began to echo throughout the arena. Stephanie's signature words rang out just as the loud beat of the song hit. At the same time the lights flare on revealing Stephanie standing there belt wrapped around her waist in her signature 'look at me' pose and a confident smirk. The crowd immediately began to cheer loudly, a whole lot louder than they had for Gail which caused the other champion to scowl at the obvious favouritism that the crowd had for the current champion. _

"_Making her way to the ring" Julian said happily as she watched Stephanie slowly make her way down the ramp "She is the current women's champion: Stephanie!" she said loudly. _

"_Well there she is" JR said happily as Stephanie slid into the ring and immediately jumped up on the turnbuckle much to the enjoyment of the crowd "The current women's champion, Stephanie looked ready to fight" he said clearly. _

_The king finished cheering Stephanie on and turned to nod at JR "You're right about that JR it's obvious that Stephanie isn't taking anything to chance, just because Gail is new to the company Steph isn't going to underestimate her which is probably a good thing" he crowed as Stephanie stripped the belt from her waist and handed it to the official. _

_Stephanie shook her legs out and cracked her neck, her eyes never once leaving Gail Kim's form who seemed be the looking around everywhere, obviously a little distracted by what was going on around her – this of course just made Stephanie roll her eyes. When Gail had issued her the challenge she had been happy enough to take it but she had thought that the other woman was professional enough to be able to handle what came with having a Championship match at a pay per view. Obviously considering how distracted the other woman was acting Stephanie had been wrong. _

_The bell rang out and Stephanie flew forward and struck the unsuspecting woman with a knee to the stomach causing her to double over as the air was rushed from her lungs. Pulling Gail up by her hair Steph grinned and threw her into an Edge-o-Matic. Jumping to her feet she postured to the crowd who eagerly cheered before she turned back to the woman lying on the match struggling to her knees obviously still rattled from the hit. _

_Rolling her eyes Steph began to pace the match "Come on Bitch you wanted a match!" she yelled out as Gail finally got to her feet. _

_The Asian diva rushed forward and the two locked up ending up with Steph with her back to the turnbuckle receiving chops from the other Diva. But Gail's push didn't last long as Steph grabbed her into a headlock and hit her with a reversed bulldog making the crowd cheer once again. Waiting with anticipation as the other Diva came back to her feet Steph quickly hit the Revali causing Gail to fall backwards as she was stunned right away. _

"_Well this is a massacre" JR said as they watched Stephanie dominate the match "Gail Kim is completely outmatched in this match up, I don't know what she was thinking challenging Stephanie" he said wincing as Stephanie landed another hit to the prone woman. _

_Sighing as Gail was now fighting back less and less with each hit that she received Stephanie knew she had to finish the match quickly before it became embarrassing. Jumping up and hitting Gail with the codebreaker Steph quickly climbed the turnbuckle much to the cheers of the crowd. Quickly hitting the Reversal the champion went for the cover which the official quickly hit the matt three times declaring Stephanie the winner. Climbing to her feet as her music blared around and the crowd cheered happily at her win and concurrent retaining of her championship Stephanie allowed the Official to raise her hand high before the ring assistant rushed over with her belt handing it back to her with a shy grin. _

_Smiling back Steph held the belt high above her head before slinging it over her shoulder and making her way out of the ring waving at fans. "I guess Gail Kim didn't really know what she was in for tonight" Jerry joked as they watched the challenger struggle to her feet with the aid of the officials. _

_Stephanie stepped through the curtain and happily took the towel that was offered to her and began wiping away the layer of sweat that had gathered even with the short amount of work she had done it was still hot out under the lights. Moments later the backstage reporter was by her side causing her to groan slightly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with this interview. _

"_Stephanie can you comment on your landslide win against Gail Kim just moments ago" Cole asked eagerly before sticking the microphone right into her face. _

_Grimacing slightly Steph try to organise her thoughts so that she could answer easily and without fault "I mean I commend the woman for taking a chance it takes a lot of courage to come into the company and challenge the current champion" she said with a shrug "I mean it didn't work out for her but all the more power to her" _

_Cole nodded in agreement before asking his next question "So now that you've taken Gail down whose next to have a chance at the title"_

_Steph rolled her eyes and went to answer when she suddenly heard Jericho call out to Cole causing her to grin "Cole you stupid Idiot" he growled as he stalked to the reporter hounding his girlfriend "Would you please leave that wonderful creature alone" he said sliding up next Steph throwing an arm around her shoulder. _

_The reporter swallowed nervously as the woman gave him a smug smile "Stephanie is the best champion this company has EVER! Had" Chris continued as he pulled her close to his side "I mean look at her…who cares about Gail Kim, Stephanie did what she needed to do so piss off" he snorted before the two of them strode away wrapped around one another._

Steph smiled warmly as she helped fix Trish's hair as she sat in front of the mirror nervously. A white dress hung on a hanger just off to the side and Amy was running around making sure to get the last few things ready. When the small group had gotten together on Christmas both Jeff and Trish had announced their engagement and then in the same breath had announced that they weren't going to be waiting for too long, and now fast forward like a month just to the end of January there was a wedding taking place.

Most people say that getting married way to early was a mistake but looking at how excited Trish was and how happy Jeff had looked early that morning when they had all arrived to get ready . Looking at the two of them Steph knew that it couldn't be a mistake not for those two to get married on this day. "You look stunning Trish" she said as she finished pinning the veil into her hair.

The blonde blushed prettily and thanked the brunette obviously seemingly too shy to answer her with words. "Well now your done it's time to get her all dress" Amy said from where she was standing next to the wedding dress and big smile on her face. "I mean as much as I'm sure Jeff would probably love it, it's probably not a good idea to walk down the aisle naked"

"Let's do this" Trish said with a big smile as she stood.

Amy and Steph helped lace their friend into the white dress both of them overwhelmed by how beautiful their friend was looking. Trish was always beautiful but looking at her now with her hair pinned up and dressed in her beautiful dainty dress she had become a whole new level of beautiful. Steph didn't know if it was because of how in love Trish was but there was a new shine to her, light she was shining internally.

Amy was thinking along the same things but her thoughts while supportive and in awe of her best friend were also tinged with a little bit sadness. It was a bitter feeling to know that she may never have this, what with Adam being so cautious about marriage. But at the same time Amy couldn't help but feel so happy for her friends because of how much she felt like they deserved this day. Between how long it took them to get together and then of course the horror that was last year and Jeff needing rehab the two of them deserved something sweet and lovely.

"I think I'm ready" Trish said suddenly causing both women to startle out of their thoughts.

The brunette smiled and walked to the door to get the bride's father who had been patiently waiting outside to take his daughter to the man waiting at the end of the aisle just set up out on the lawn of Jeff's house. There was one thing that Steph could say was that how beautiful Trish's wedding was, the property that the Hardy's lived on was big enough for the wedding as it was small in itself and the huge house that Jeff had built was the perfect backdrop for the wedding itself. The reception was going to be held in the tent set up just a hundred meters from the house so it wouldn't be a long journey for the newlyweds to get home and relax after everything was over.

Moments later Amy came out of the room with their bouquets clutched in her hands. Slight tears welling in her eyes, obviously overtaken with the emotion that the daughter and father had been displaying. "Come on they'll be out in a moment" she whispered with a grin.

The two moved down stairs smiling and waited to hear the bride coming down the stairs. Once she reached the landing she gave a nod to the musician's and then here comes the bride began to flow out of the speakers. Jeff who stood at the end of the aisle dress in a grey suit with a purple tie. Matt and Adam stood next to Jeff each with matching grins as they watched the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. The groom glanced over and his face broke into a soft smile as he caught sight of his bride, his breath seemingly catching as he took her in for what seemed to be the first time.

As the moved down the aisle Steph caught Chris's eye and gave him a wink as he stared at her almost dumbfounded. The blonde chuckled and gave her a fond look that she happily returned before she reached the end and turned on the spot to take her place in the line-up. Amy followed afterwards as the maid of honour and it was obvious to see that Adam only had eyes for her and that Amy herself barely looked away from the tall blonde man. The two sharing a warm loving smile. But once she was in place the people in the seats stood as Trish came into view on the arm of her father.

Walking down the aisle with all the grace that she showed in the ring Trish stared at her soon to be husband through her veil an excited smile on her face. Not once growing up had she thought she would be getting married so early in her twenties but then again she never thought that she would feel the way she felt about anyone in the way she felt about Jeff. Once they reached the young man her father lifted her veil his eyes suspiciously wet and before he hand her to Jeff he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Hi" she whispered to Jeff who whispered his own greeting back.

The two of them face then officiant who began the ceremony without any prompt. If asked later what was said during the ceremony Trish wouldn't have been able to tell you. But when she was prompted to say her vows she did so happily. The ring slid on her finger so perfectly it made her feel as light as air as she realised what wearing it meant. Then with a single kiss Trish felt herself become Trish Hardy.

"May I be the first to introduce to you: Mr. and Mrs. Jeff Hardy" the officiant announced causing the crowd and the members of the bridal and groom parties to clap and cheer happily.

But all Trish could do was stare up at her new husband lovingly "I love you so much Husband" she said causing him to beam and press another kiss to her lips, before they stepped off to make their way down the aisle and into the house to get ready for the reception.

* * *

**They got married! I repeat Jeff and Trish are now married!**


	73. Chapter 73

**Here is Chapter Twelve of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. **

**Chapter Seventy Three**

Stephanie rolled her shoulders holding back a groan. For the last week she had been sore and tired and no matter how much she slept Steph found that she never seemed to be fully rested. Luckily it wasn't affecting her in ring performance, she was still as energetic and technically able as she's always been. The brunette knew that she was beginning to worry Chris as well with how lethargic she had been feeling, more times than she could count her boyfriend had urged her to go see the doctor and find out was wrong with her. But Steph knew that she was fine, she was just tired.

Shouldering her bag and picking up the belt Steph made her way out the door, this night had been a good RAW, she herself hadn't wrestled that night, more she had watched from the commentators table. It was looking like Amy was going to be her opponent at Wrestlemania for the belt once again which she was really excited about. Her matches with Amy were always fun, she would never forget the Hell in a Cell match that the two of them had been through together and not just because it was a history making match, no she would always remember it for the sheer fact of how fun it had been to really lock horns with the red headed diva.

"Steph wait up" Glancing to the side the brunette smiled as she saw the new Mrs. Hardy rushing her way, her own locker bag slung over her shoulder.

It had been two weeks since Trish had tied the knot with Jeff Hardy and tonight had been her first night back on the camera and it was obvious that the married life was agreeing with the blonde. It also had agreed with the young high flyer considering how happy Jeff had looked when the two of them had gotten to the area together. "Hi there" Steph said as she skidded to a stop next to her.

Trish gave her a big grin which seemed to be the normal facial expression on her lately. "Tonight was great! Wasn't it" the blonde gushed.

The brunette couldn't help but grin and roll he eyes. Trish of course would think it was a good night considering she got to spend the entire night working with Jeff. Creative were planning on having the two of them have another story line together for the way the fans enjoyed watching the two of them together. Not only that but Jeff was looking to be getting another shot at the intercontinental title shot once again so it looked to be that 2003 was turning out to be a good year for the two of them. Add onto the fact she had been in a great tag match against Amy that night Trish was obviously walking on a high.

"Yeah it was pretty good, I felt kinda bored just sitting there thought" she said with a shrug. Steph understood that the women's division was not as impressive as the men's and as such there wasn't as much time for their matches but the fact that they had to do gimmick matches and their main focus was to look pretty was a huge griping point for her.

Trish gave the brunette a sad look. As the reigning Champ and no challengers to see she obviously hadn't had a match so creative had organised something and that something had just been for Stephanie to sit there and look pretty. "Well at least you got to rest some" she said "Are you still feeling a little run down?" she asked curiously.

Steph nodded and rolled her shoulders again trying to hide the wince as the pain flared back up in her shoulders. "Yeah it's really weird, but I'm sure it'll be gone by Mania" she said with a shrug "I mean I don't really have a choice in that matter do I?"

Everyone knew that there was going to be a women's championship match at Wrestlemania which of course meant that Stephanie needed to be on her A game to ensure that she put on the best match that she could at what was considered the biggest night in the WWE calendar. If one got the chance to wrestle at Wrestlemania and then didn't perform it didn't look good for that members in ring career "But you looked really good out there tonight" Steph said breaking her own dark thoughts giving her friend a big smile.

Trish blushed at the compliment when suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close causing her to giggle at the culprit "Hello Mr. Hardy" she said giggling.

"Hello Mrs. Hardy" Jeff replied before leaning down and nuzzling into her neck.

Watching the two of them Steph couldn't help but feel a wave on tenderness take over her. No one would ever be able to doubt the love that the two in front of her shared. It was as clear as the very day they were living in. Not only with their displays of affection but just the way they looked at each other sometimes. It really was no wonder that the crowd loved seeing the two of them together, considering that the two of them had such chemistry and real love between them it wasn't something that could easily be faked. Steph was surprised that the two of them had been able to pull off their break up on screen and that the crowd believed it enough to get behind the story line.

It was almost the same as the situation concerning Adam and Amy. Oh the crowd had loved Matt and Lita together, it had worked well with the whole Team Extreme angle but no one could deny the chemistry and power that Edge and Lita showed which of course came from Adam and Amy. Watching them together on screen Steph knew that creative had a gold mine of a couple on their hands. They could so very easily turn the two of them into heels or keep them as a Face couple, either way it didn't matter because the two of them not only looked good together it was pretty obvious that they loved each other and it displayed out in the ring and on camera when they were together.

Steph couldn't help but wonder whether she and Chris displayed the same kind of emotion when they were on screen together. The two of them were able to pull off the fact that they hated each other pretty easily and they had far from hated each other at that point in their lives. Hearing someone call her name Steph felt her gaze soften as she saw that it was the man she had just been thinking about. Chris was striding towards her with a large smile on his face and his eyes sparkling happily as he looked right at her. In that moment Steph knew that she never had to worry whether or not the fans saw the passion or love between herself and Chris. She knew it was there and he knew it was there and that was more than enough for her.

_Jericho bounced up and down nervously as he got ready to head out into the ring. He had a match with Randy Orton that night. The son of a Hall of Famer Cowboy Bob Orton who had come into the company and been picked up by Triple H and now was a part of that stupid stable the large wrestler had made with Ric Flair: Evolution. Jericho was never going to say that the boy didn't have talent because it was pretty clear he did, he was fast and had learned how to navigate the company pretty quickly. _

_But when he had taken it upon himself to flirt with Stephanie earlier that night he hadn't been able to stand by and let that happen. The women's champion had of course been unimpressed and given the young buck a tongue lashing of the ages but Jericho knew that he had to beat the young kid to put him in his place. Stephanie wasn't his, she wasn't a possession to be owned but the two of them were in the beginnings of something and if she hadn't wanted his advances so Jericho was going to take it upon himself to show randy what happened when you tried to put your attentions where they weren't wanted. _

"_You trying to be my knight in shinning tights?" _

_Smiling at the teasing voice of the woman he was thinking about Jericho turned and smiled at the brunette only to be stunned in silence at the vision of the woman in front of him. Stephanie had taken it upon herself to get all dressed up for him. Wearing some low slung jeans and one of his shirts she had modified into a crop top. With the belt slung over a shoulder causally she was the picture of causal beauty and it had taken his very breath away. Jericho had always known that Stephanie was beautiful, he had hit on during their first partnership for a reason but looking at her now Jericho suddenly knew that he had never seen her more beautiful or sexy as he saw her right now. _

"_Looking pretty good Steph" He said in a strangled voice, he wished he had been able to keep his voice under control but it was pretty hard when he was struck almost dumb by how beautiful she was. "Got somewhere nice to go?" _

_The brunet e giggled and pushed her hair over her shoulder her eyes sparkling at the complement a warm smile spreading across her face "Well I mean I was hoping to escort you down to the ring tonight" she asked as she took a stepped towards him until they were close. _

_Close enough for Jericho to be able to smell the perfume that the woman was wearing. Close enough to see the stormy grey blue that her eyes were. Close enough that if Jericho wanted he could very easily reach out, grab the champion and pull her so that she was right against his chest. In all the words he and Stephanie were now very close, probably too close for his sanity. But while it was something to have her physically close, hearing Steph state that she wanted to walk down to the ring with him, too his theme song on her own volition without her father pressuring her was something that he thought he was ever going to hear not matter how good his relationship with her was going. _

"_You want to walk out there with me?" He asked happily._

_Steph took one of his hands in her own and gave him a big smile "Of course I do" she said softly "Not only are you doing this for me but you've gone out there by my side more times than I can count" she said cocking her head to the side "You've supported me and put your own image aside to ensure that I was the focus which is something I really want to do for you" _

_Swallowing tightly Jericho smiled and nodded happily, he wasn't sure if having Steph come out with him was a good idea. It would probably end up being more of a distraction than a benefit having Stephanie at ringside cheering for him but there was no way in any hell that he was going to tell her that he didn't want her out there because he did. "I'd love for you to walk out there with me" he said happily. _

_The brunette squeezed his hand tightly and then pulled the two of them over to the curtain as the lights dropped. Jericho took his usual stance but smirked at Steph who was standing by his side with one hand on her hip the other clutching her belt close. "You ready?" he whispered excitedly. _

_Steph grinned back and nodded. Moments later the music hit and the lights lit up, Jericho conducted his signature turn and then threw one hand out for Steph to take. Smiling Steph placed her hand in his and then they linked arms as they walked down the ramp. "Making his way to the ring accompanied by Stephanie: Chris Jericho!"_

_Seeing the two of them together once again the crowd went wild as the two of them moved together, causing the crowd to go even more insane Steph waved and blew kisses to them. Randy who was standing in the ring fumed as he saw the Diva walking to the ring with Jericho. The entire reason for this match was because she refused his advances and the blonde had decided to defend her honour. _

_Once they reached the ring Steph released Chris and pressed a kiss to his cheek before clapping as he raced into the ring. Jericho turned and gave Steph a wink causing her to laugh before turning to face the man in front of his with a determined stare. The bell rang and he leapt at the other wrestler. Randy may have been younger and he was defiantly talented but he was Chris Jericho and he was not going to lose._

* * *

**A little bit of a throw back. Stephanie is escorting her man out to the ring, she hasn't done that voluntary for a lil while now. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Here is Chapter Twelve of the large upload. Please leave you reviews I will still be keeping an eye on this story once I've finished it. We're almost too the end. Hang in there fans. **

**Chapter Seventy Four**

It was strange sitting in the doctor's office. Chris had watched her steadily get more and more run down outside of the ring for the last two weeks and now that it was a week into March and this 'sickness' that had been affecting her since February hadn't dissipated and so he had urged her to make an appointment. Steph had agreed when suddenly she began to start throwing up at strange times during the day. Which led her to where she was now: sitting in the waiting room with her hand clutched in Chris's as she waited for the doctor to call her into be seen.

As the current women's champion Stephanie knew that she couldn't afford to be hurt or sick, if something was truly wrong with her then she would have to vacate the title. That wasn't what she wanted to have happen, she loved being champion it was one of the things she loved about being a Diva: she got to represent the company and show off her skills in the grandest way possible. Sighing tiredly she rubbed at her forehead with her spare hand as she felt another headache coming on. Another thing that had cropped up was her constant headaches that seemed to just pop up randomly throughout the day no matter how much sleep she got or how hydrated she seemed to be.

"Another headache babe" Chris asked softly from her side.

Nodding Steph smiled weakly at the worry that Chris was emitting. Her boyfriend had hidden his worry for her pretty well for the most part but in the last few weeks he hadn't bothered. He had been by her side the entire time making sure was ok, checking to see if she needed to sleep and making sure if she need medicine he got it for her. Many people would say that he was hovering and get annoyed at him but Steph couldn't help but think it was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Before she could open her mouth and to answer him though the doctor strode into the waiting room and called her name. The doctor was a man who seemed to be in his early forties and had a kind demeanour about him. His dark hair was greying at the temples and his hazel eyes seemed to be filled with kindness even if he was searching the room for his latest patient. Stephanie was glad that Amy had recommended this doctor merely on looks alone, the last thing she wanted was someone who was cold and detached, not wanting anything to do with her.

Swallowing tightly Steph smiled nervously and then stood up with Chris wrapping an arm around her for comfort then together they followed the doctor down to his office and sat down on the hard plastic chair. "Alright then Ms. McMahon" the doctor began with a smile, the kind all doctors seemed to have. "What seems the be the problem"

"I'm tired all the time" Steph began "I mean I know that with my job and lifestyle it's not that strange to be tired but I mean I'm tired for no reason as well" she urged and the doctor merely nodded before motioning for her to continue. "I get these really random headaches that come out of nowhere hit hard and then after a short time disappear"

Chris squeezed her hand and smiled at her in encouragement "Then this last week I've begun to get sick off small things, the smell of eggs in the morning, Chris was making a smoothie last night and the smell of the banana caused me to be sick" she said in irritation.

The doctor gave her a long look before smiling warmly at her. "There are a couple things that could be wrong" he said softly before turning and grabbing a sample cup and handing it to Stephanie who eyed it confusion "Let's start with a urine sample and a blood sample and we'll run some tests just to be sure" he said comfortingly.

The brunette nodded slowly before grabbing the cup and heading into the bathroom that was attached to the office Steph couldn't help but be confused as to what the doctor was thinking. But the wrestler did as she was told and quickly took her sample and washed her hands before exiting the room and handing the cup over to the gloved hands of the doctor. A moment later after the doctor had placed the urine in a small vial and put it in a reading machine her stripped his gloves and sanitised his hands before replacing them with new gloves. "Alright then now the blood sample" he said happily.

Steph smiled nervously and grabbed Chris's hand with her spare hand. Needles didn't really scare her and for the most part she was ok with doctors. But considering that for the most part she's been healthy besides the odd cold and stomach bug she had never needed to be worried. This was an entirely different situation and Steph was big enough to say that she was a little worried. The actual blood sample was taken quickly and efficiently and then the blood was also deposited in the reading machine.

"Aright that should take a few minutes to finish" the doctor said "Let's take your blood pressure and heart beat while we wait"

The next few minutes were spent with the stethoscope pressed against her chest and the pressure cuff wrapped around her arm. A beeping form the machine sounded out just as the pressure cuff was removed causing the doctor to smile happily "Alright then let's see what results we have" he said joyfully as he moved to the print out sheet.

Stephanie waited nervously as the doctor put his glasses on the read the tiny print, both hands clutched tightly in those of Chris's who had squeezing her hands back just as tightly. Glancing at him Steph could tell that Chris was just as nervous as her although his seemed to be hidden just a little bit better than her own was. "Well doc what's making Steph so sick" Chris asked after a short moment his impatience getting the better of him.

"Well Ms McMahon, Mr Irvine let me be the first to congratulate you" the doctor said warmly as he looked up and pulled his glasses on in a smooth motion "you're pregnant"

Shock flowed through Stephanie as she heard the words come out of the doctor's mouth but when they finally registered she couldn't help but laughing happily. The entire morning she had been nervous and scared thinking about cancer or some sort of illness but the entire time she had been pregnant. She was pregnant with Chris's baby. Chris was staring at her happily with tears in his eyes before he pulled her in tight and gave her a big kiss.

Standing outside the McMahon house once again the last time they had been at the house had been during Christmas time and it hadn't been the greatest. Linda had been as frosty as ever with Chris and when she had tried to talk to Steph about leaving the wrestler the brunette had snapped at her mother to leave it alone and then promptly left the house with Chris in tow. Glancing over at Chris who seemed nervous himself standing in front of the imposing structure Steph reached over and grasped his hand tightly in her own. The two of them were in this together and as such they had to face the metaphorical beat together.

Steph was sure that her father was going to be ecstatic, supportive in everything because he loved having grandkids, when Shane had announced that Melissa was pregnant Vince had gone into full providing grandpa mode, offering to pay for everything and wanted to be as involved as he could. Linda had bene happy as well but Melissa and Shane had a few things over Chris and her's situation. Firstly Linda actually liked Melissa, thought she was a perfect example of the kind of woman Shane should end up with, secondly the two of them were married and had been for a year before they had gotten pregnant so that was already two things against them as they went to admit to the family Steph was pregnant. But Steph knew that if Linda didn't want to be supportive the two of them would get more than enough support from Chris's parents who absolutely loved Stephanie and didn't care that the two of them had no plans for marriage yet.

It was a strange conversation to have together but Steph was glad that she and Chris had decided that just because they were having this baby it didn't mean that they needed to get married right away. The brunette knew she loved Chris and she knew he loved her, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Steph never wanted to look back on her wedding day and realise that it had been rushed because they had wanted to be married before the child was born. Marriage was still going to be an option after the birth and so it could wait until the both of them were ready.

"I don't think we can put it off for much longer" Chris said softly and Steph sighed before nodding in agreement.

They had been standing then clutching each other and staring up at the house for about five minutes now so any longer and the neighbours would begin to talk. Together the two of them walked down the path and knocked on the door which was slammed open moments later by Vince who beamed happily at the sight of his daughter and her boyfriend. "Princess you came to visit" he crowed pulling his daughter into a hug before pulling back and shaking Chris's hand "Chris, good to see you as always"

Stepping into the house Steph couldn't help but feel slightly guilty over the fact she barely ever saw her father. It wasn't because she didn't miss him because she certainly missed her parent's a lot when she was on the road and Vince decided to stay at the head offices instead of being on the road. It was just every time she came to visit she had to put up with her mother who made her displeasure of her choice of life parent very apparent. "Is mom around Chris and I have something to tell you and it would be easier to tell you together"

"She's in the sitting room" Vince said before he began to lead them to the den.

A feeling of dread filled Steph as she realised that she was heading to the same room where she had told her parents about her relationship with Chris in the first place. Sitting there as they entered the room was Linda reading a book. Sitting down softly Stephanie gave her moth a timid smile hoping to all hell that her mother was in some semblance of a good mood "Hello Mother"

Linda closed the book she had been reading and gave her daughter a smile although it became strained when she looked over at Chris, but considering how she treated him on Christmas the smile itself was more than good enough for Steph at this stage. "Stephanie, Chris welcome what did you stop by for?" Linda asked once Vince had taken the seat next to her.

The Patriarch of the family gave his wife a warning glance which made Steph want to smile, it was obvious that her father had told her mother to back off which was nice. "You're always welcome though" he said a warning clear in his tone.

Chris looked at the two of them before glancing over at Steph a small smile on his face "We wanted to tell you guys first about our good news" he said warmly.

"We're pregnant" Steph burst out the joy bright in her tone.

At those words Vince cheered happily and pulled Steph and Chris into a hug "That is amazing" he said before sitting back "You've obviously seen a doctor is everything ok?" he asked quickly making Steph laugh but nod her head. "You're going to have to vacate the title honey but you've done so well"

Hearing the fact that she had to leave the title behind made Steph want to wince but at the same time she is so happy to have the little miracle growing inside her "I know Dad, thank you"

"So when do you plan on getting married" Linda said happily, it was obvious she was pleased about getting another grandchild but that question hadn't shocked either Chris or Stephanie.

A moment passed before Chris cleared his throat happy to take the reins in this conversation considering Steph had immediately looked down "We don't plan on getting married any time soon Linda" he said simply.

A shocked gasp escaped the older woman who stared at the two of them as if they had personally offended her by the comment "How could you do that to her! To my daughter, don't you love her" she screeched.

"It was our decision" Stephanie said smiling over at Chris warmly "We love each other very much but just because we're having this baby it doesn't mean we have to change all our plans for marriage because we're expecting"

Linda shook her head and got up to leave the room obviously unable to deal with their decision. As she left Stephanie couldn't help but let out a sad sigh, she really wanted her mother to be excited for her but it was pretty clear that she couldn't let go of her hang ups. Vince sighed and rubbed his face "Linda cares she does and I know that she is excited" he said resignedly "But she has her hang ups and she isn't going to change any time soon" he said with a shrug.

"We know Vince" Chris said before the two of them stood up "And we understand" he added with a smile.

Hearing Chris not make a fuss about her mother's reaction but accept it made Stephanie love the man even more than she thought was possible. "We have to go tell Chris's parents now" she said warmly before stepping forward to hug her father "But we'll keep in touch" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You take care of her Chris" Vince said as they stepped out of the door "That's my grandchild" he added in amusement causing Chris to laugh and wave in acknowledgement and farewell.

"That went a lot better than I thought" Chris said with a laugh as they drove off causing Steph to begin to giggle.

* * *

**So Chris and Stephanie are pregnant, but Stephanie is the Champion! No!**


	75. Chapter 75

**So here is the final Chapter. It only took Seventy Five Chapters for my vision to come to life. I have enjoyed every moment that I have spent on this fanfiction and I hope that you the readers have enjoyed the journey as well. I hope that I have done my AU justice and helped you fall in love with the characters once again. **

**Thank you and Kind Regards: **

**DemonicAngelGREED. **

**Chapter Seventy Five**

"You sure you want to do this?" Chris asked softly as he placed a comforting arm around her waist so Steph was pulled in close to his side.

The brunette nodded and gave him a small smile "I'm going out in my own terms" she said happily as she looked at the belt wrapped around her waist. "I owe the fans some sort of explanation in regards to why I'm giving up my championship"

Chris nodded and accepted her reasoning without too much hassle, he understood her need to reach out to the fans. They had supported her throughout her career no matter how short it had turned out to be, they had supported her as champion and as just another Diva so in her mind they required an explanation. The blonde smiled, he had always known that Steph was a strong person, she took everything that was sent her way and somehow made it something real and perfect. Steph had made it very clear that she wanted to go out to the ring by herself for the first announcement, Chris of course hadn't wanted it to happen because he hadn't really wanted to leave her side since they had found the news out Last week, but he had agreed and was going to accept and support Steph in her decision.

"Ms. McMahon, we're ready for you" the stage hand said with a sad smile.

Most of the locker room and the backstage crew were aware of the fact Steph was taking a step back from the ring, only the close few knew the real reason why but everyone was pretty emotional about the fact their Princess was leaving. Steph smiled at the young man and took her place at the curtain waiting for her cue. A sense of sorrow filled her as she realised that this was one of the last times in probably a long time that she would be making this entrance, she and Chris had both decided that she wouldn't disappear from the company but she would be taking a long absences to take care of the baby and allow her time to heal and rest, so she probably wouldn't be back for years to come.

Giving the stage hand a nod she smiled as she heard her music and signature words and as she got her cue she walked out onto the stage to the roar of the fans. Wearing her favourite jeans and her modified Jericho shirt with her favourite jacket Stephanie stood there smiling as she soaked in the fans cheering for her. So many times when she stepped out onto this stage she wasn't herself, she played a role she became her character so it was nice to step out here as herself and hear the fans. Waving at the fans she walked down the ramp slapping hands and she even stopped to give a young boy who had her merchandise on a hug making him beam happily,

The Ring announcer opened the ring ropes for her as she walked up to the ring which caused Steph to smile warmly at him. Once she entered the squared circle Steph happily took the mic from Julian who was giving her a big supportive smile. The beautiful ring announcer didn't really know what she was coming here to say but she was happy for Steph no matter. Steph turned around and had to hold back tears as she heard the crowd chanting her name, it was more emotional than she had thought it would be standing in front of her fans waiting to tell them she had to leave.

"Thank you, thank you" she said laying a hand on her belt which was wrapped around her waist "That was a big welcome" she joked causing the crowd to laugh.

"I know you're probably wondering why I'm out hear…obviously not dressed for any in ring action" Steph said laughing. "But I wanted to come out and tell you all something because you as my fans deserve the respect of me telling you, not finding out online or on some magazine"

The crowd fell silent as they picked up on the serious note that Stephanie was portraying as she stood there in the ring. "I love being your Champion" she said softly "It is one of the greatest things that I have ever achieved, and I like to think that I represented all of you and this company well" she said pointing at the ring floor. "I am a McMahon, this company is in my blood, it is my right and I was born to preform and inspire all of you"

The crowd began to chant for Steph causing tears to spring to her eyes at the support they were all showing her "But as much as I love all of you and want to continue I have to announce that I must retire from in ring competition for now" she said tearfully causing the crowd to gasp.

"I have been feeling tired and worn down lately but have been hiding from all of you because you deserve a Champion who doesn't let sickness stop them" she said letting a smile bloom across her face "So I went to the doctor to find out what was making me sick and I found out that I'm pregnant" she said happily.

Hearing that news the crowd exploded and began to cheer happily causing Steph to laugh happily as the noise got louder and louder "I know you're all wondering who the father is" she said before turning to face the curtain "Babe why don't you come join me"

Moments later Chris Jericho's music hit causing the crowd to go crazy, they had known that the two of them were dating on screen but they hadn't really known that they had been dating in real life. There of course had been pictures of the two of them together but everyone knew that the two of them had been friends for years. Chris made his way down the ramp smiling at Steph before quickly jumping into the ring and pulling Steph into a hug and sweet kiss which caused crowd to cheer happily.

"That's right Chris and I are expecting a baby" Steph said warmly as she looked up to Chris who had settled behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. "So that means I'm going to have to vacate the championship and focus on staying safe and healthy"

"**Thank You Stephanie!" **

"**Thank You Stephanie!"**

Tearing up once again as the crowd began to chant for her Steph turned around and hugged Chris tightly. Moments later the theme music for Edge blared out and the tall blonde bounced out onto the stage giving her a big smile causing Steph to laugh. The blonde turned and smiled as his music faded away causing Steph to stare in confusion. But when the new theme for Lita echoed out with the drum beat Stephanie smiled warmly as the red head stepped out and locked hands with Adam the two of them smiling warmly at the couple in the ring. Adam and Amy walked down the ramp to the crowds cheers both of them sliding into the ring and bouncing to their feet. Amy pulled Stephanie into a tight hug as Adam clasped Chris's hand and shook it tightly.

Once Adam had hugged Stephanie and stepped back he took the mic from her and gave her a bright warm smile "Well Stephanie what a run we've had" he said brightly "It all started with Christian and I getting the best Valet we could ever ask for and ended up with you a three time Champion and me having one of the best friends I could ever ask for" he said emotionally causing Steph to tear up at her words. "Through you I also go introduced to the woman who is one of the most important people in my life" he added looking at Amy who smiled up at him lovingly. "I know you're gonna kick ass as a mother because let's face it you pretty much kick ass at whatever you put your mind too"

With those words Amy took the mic off her boyfriend and turned to Steph who gave her a big smile. When the brunette had told he the news of the pregnancy Stephanie had bene nervous that Amy was going to be upset due to what had happened to her only a year ago. But Amy had squealed happily and pulled her into a tight hug before asking to be a god parent and the things the two of them were going to buy. "Steph" Amy started as tears came into her eyes "I mean come on girl you and I have had a great run" she said tearfully as Stephanie also let out a wet laugh.

"From training to Tag teams. Championship matches. Hell in a Cell and hard core matches you and I are always going to be ties together of that I am sure" she said reaching forward to take one of her hands.

Stephanie laughed happily and nodded before raising her own mic "You're gonna have to make me proud kick ass and get the belt back for me" she said making Amy nod urgently.

Amy moved forward and hugged Steph tightly and as she pulled back the Hardy theme song echoed through the arena causing the crowd to scream in excitement. The noise only grew as Jeff ran out in his usual way and began to high step making Steph laugh. Jeff ran down the ramp and jumped into the ring before pulling both Amy and Steph into a hug as they had yet to let go of each other. Jeff just whispered in her ear congratulating her happily. Moments Later Christian's music blarred out and the blonde stepped out onto the stage clapping loudly and giving Steph a large grin. Laughing happily at the sight of her former partner Stpeh blew the man a kiss causing the crowd to cheer and laugh along with her. Jay turned to the curtain and motioned someone to join him on stage and moments Late Trish's music blarred on and the former champion diva stepped out onto the stage.

Standing back and smiling at the woman who had become one of her biggest rivals Steph clapped for the blonde who smiling warmly at her stopping at the top of the ramp. "Steph you are our Champion and have made such an impact, you've inspired people all the time and helped us reach new heights of our career…me included" she said suddenly causing the crowd to die down at the respect and praise the other woman was heaping on the Champion "So the locker room have decided to come and say goodbye"

After that the locker room both female and male began to pour out on the stage all clapping and pointing at Steph who was smiling so hard her cheeks were starting to hurt. The crowd continued their chant causing Steph to completely let go and tears to slide down her face. "Wow thank you everyone" she said once she had composed herself enough to speak.

"I mean between everyone up there I can see my entire career" she said happily "Victoria…you wonderful person you and I are going to be remembered in history for our Hardcore match" she said causing the dark haired Diva to grin and point to her respectfully. "Undertaker" she said and the arena went silent as she addressed the Phenom.

"You were the beginning of my career her in the WWE and I will never forget that. You will always have my respect and gratitude for all the support and advice you have given me" she said to the stoic face man who gave her a respectful head bow. "Triple H" she said before pausing as the crowd went insane as she addressed the other wrestler who smirked and clapped for Steph.

Laughing at him Stephanie couldn't help but smile warmly at the man who had taken care of her and supported her through what ended up being the biggest transition of her life. "You and I have had some moments that for sure" she said in amusement as the other man nodded in agreement "But one thing has stayed the same and that is my utter respect and regard for you" she said kindly "You are one of my greatest friends and I will never forget the time's I spent working with you"

Paul smiled and actually bowed at the waist for her causing Steph to laugh brightly at his motion before turning her attention to Trish who was giving her a big smile "Trish Stratus" she said smiling and shaking her head "You are probably one of the biggest Rivals I've ever had and I'm sure you are going to give those other Diva's a whole heaps of trouble, so you continue and keep pushing on and I'm sure that you and the other women in this roster are going to make history" she said warmly causing Trish to tear up.

"And Chrsitian" she said pausing while the blonde smirked at her causing her to stifle a giggle "Well let's just say we have a history that the soap opera's would be more than happy to write about while in this ring" she said causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

Knowing that it was time for her to go Stephanie placed a hand on the belt around her waist and glanced around the cheering crowd a sad smile on her face. "Wrestlemania will be my final event and it's there that I will be vacating the title where it will be won in a three way match between Trish, Lita and Victoria" Stephanie said causing the crowd to cheer in excitement "I am going to sit there and watch my title go to someone worthy of it because let's make this clear: the Women's Championship…is always going to be my Championship" she finished with a grin causing everyone to laugh. "But one thing I want you to know: this isn't goodbye forever, this is only goodbye for right now. I love you all and thank you"

Stephanie's music played out loudly and she posed once more for the cheering and chanting crowd before taking Chris's hand and walking out of the ring followed by all her friends who had joined her in the ring. Hugging the other wrestlers who had joined her on stage Stephanie said her goodbyes and then made her way to the locker room where she finally broke down into tears before being pulled into a hug by Chris.

"Are you going to be ok" Chris asked in a whispered and Stephanie really knew that he was asking if she regretted her decision, if she wanted to go back out there and change her mind.

Pulling back she placed her hands on Chris's cheek and gave him a tearful smile "I don't want to change anything" she said happily "I am one hundred percent sure that when I chose to become the valet for Adam and Jay my entire life Changed" she said warmly "and considering how this life has turned out I wouldn't want anything to change"

"I love you so much" Chris said brightly before leaning forward and kissing her tenderly before pulling back. To hear Steph repeat the words.

Stephanie wasn't sure what would have happened to her if she had just gone along with the heel story line way back in 1999. She'd probably be dating someone else, maybe married and living a different life. She probably wouldn't have been as active in wrestling as she had turned out to be and odds were she'd have stuck in creative. Stephanie didn't think she's have had a boring life and she probably would have enjoyed her life but right now in his moment Stephanie knew she was happy and she wouldn't change anything. She's had a great career that was only ending because she was pregnant with the man who had become the love of her life. Not only that but she had some of the best friends she had ever thought of having, so all in all she was pretty happy with how her life had turned out. Fate may have changed with a new direction but either way Stephanie was excited to see where this new journey of hers would end up.

* * *

**And there we have it. This is the end. I hope you have all enjoyed the ride. Please review and let me know what you think both good and bad. **


End file.
